One Girl One Soul Two Angels
by hydra350
Summary: unknown to Dean and Sam that their cousin Angelica Collins surivived the car wreck when she was a baby. After a series of events she ends up saving two angels, finding family, and maybe finding love.
1. Chapter 1

One girl, One Soul, and Two Angels.

Hydra350

Supernatural story

Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester never knew about Angelica. John Winchester's sister, brother-in-law and niece were all killed in a car wreck as far as they knew. None of the family knew that the daughter had lived and had ties to 2 specific angels. Angelica was not meant for the hunting life but through a series of unfortunate events landed her in the hands of her cousins. Eventual Cas/OFC, Gabriel/OFC friendship.

THEN:

15 year old Angelica Collins woke up like she normally did every day. She heard her foster family cooking breakfast down in the kitchen. She stood up brushed her hair, went to the bathroom and got dressed.

"Angie Collins come down here this minute! Your food is getting cold!"

Angelica looked in the mirror and put on her locket. It was the only thing she had of her family. Inside the locket was a small picture of her mother and father. She didn't remember anything about them, only that they had died in a car wreck when she was a baby. She looked into the green eyes of her parents and smirked sadly. Her eyes were her only real attribute that she loved, she had her mother's apple red hair color and her father's intensely colored green eyes. Her eyes while growing up with the Johnsons' had seen different boys tripping over themselves just to talk to her and stare into her eyes. Yeah they were that green, and not the kind of green like Jade or Emerald either. They were so green that they almost glowed in the dark.

"ANGELICA!" Came the voice from downstairs again this time sounding annoyed.

"Coming!" She called down after she had lost herself in mental limbo. She hurried downstairs and sat beside her sister Julie who was already eating. Her sister took one look at Angie's feet and snickered.

"Dude you got on two different socks!" She laughed out loud making Angelica turn blood red with embarrassment.

"I'm making a fashion statement…" She offered sheepishly trying to appear cool.

Meanwhile in Heaven's Garrison…

The Archangel Michael paced around the main sanctum waiting to hear word about the squad they had sent out to deal with a rising threat from Purgatory. Zachariah suddenly appeared with two injured brothers one of which Michael frowned angrily at.

"Why is Gabriel here?" He asked calmly to the lower class angel who cringed slightly.

"He decided to pop into the fray and stated and I quote 'just passing through' and he was injured." Zachariah smirked sardonically at his older brother lying on the floor.

"And how was Castiel injured?" Michael inquired looking down at the younger brother who hadn't come to yet. "And why have they not healed yet?"

"That's the problem, the demons from the void were prepared to fight angels. They had one of the blades…" Zachariah sighed not wanting to tell Michael this. "It was sheared down enough to only scratch but it will just take more time for the two of them to die. Seems they wanted to take some of us alive, but not enough so we could be tortured for information."

"So they will die…" Michael sighed in despair he never liked it when family was killed but it was a part of their existence.

"You know they are both needed when the battle comes about…"

"Then Zachariah what do you suggest we do?" Michael snapped angrily making the lower angel cower more.

"The soul of a hunter can save them." Both Michael and Zachariah spun around and looked at the approaching figure.

"Greetings Balthazar." Michael nodded his head at his brother who smirked vapidly back at him.

"Like I said the soul of a hunter can save them. Only thing is it needs to be a pure hunter untouched by neither good nor evil…"

"which doesn't exist…" Michael bit out in annoyance not seeing Zachariah's face fall.

"The only hunters that would be powerful enough are the Winchester's and something tells me you wouldn't be willing to sacrifice them for…" Balthazar motioned to Castiel and Gabriel.

"A Winchester can heal them both?" Michael asked curiously.

"What about Adam, the youngest brother?" Zachariah asked and got a shake of his head from Michael.

"No he's our back-up plan should anything go wrong…I believe we just have to accept these two as casualties. They shall be mourned properly." Michael turned away and Zachariah knew he needed to speak quickly.

"What about the girl?" He asked making Michael stop suddenly.

"What girl?" He asked calmly but not liking where this was going.

"There's a fourth child a girl." Zachariah admitted and flinched back when Michael spun around eyes flashing dangerously.

"There is a fourth sibling? Why was I not informed?" He asked venomously.

"Not a sibling, the Winchester's cousin Angelica Collins."

"I was under the impression that their cousin and her family perished in a motor vehicle accident years ago…" Michael offered icily.

"She had survived and was adopted by a family from Pennsylvania."

"Again…why. Was. I…NOT TOLD?" Michael roared angrily making thunder rumble in the distance.

"Our Father had given no belief that the girl was in any way shape or form tied into what would happen. So we focused all attention on the Winchester's." Zachariah informed the Archangel as calmly as he could.

"Where does this girl live? We may be able to save them yet." Michael looked down at his injured brothers.

WITH ANGELICA

Angelica was busy getting some juice from the fridge and heard all the noise from her family stop. She looked up from the fridge door and gasped into shock. Julie was frozen in time as was her parents who appeared to be getting ready to leave for their workday. Jane had thrown the car keys to Daniel which had been stuck in the air.

"What in the HELL?" She snapped out of her stupor and looked around worriedly.

"Not quite."

The new voice came from behind her and she shrieked and fell into the fridge door.

"Ow! My Butt!" She whined miserably. "And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Zachariah and I am an Angel of the Lord…"

Angelica's eyes widened in surprise and worry.

"Okie dokie then, can I see some ID?" She asked and the towering figure put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. Angelica saw two massive white wings spread out from behind the man's back and shook the feathers a bit as if to say 'this good enough'. "Impressive wing span…" Angelica offered with a shaky laugh before standing up. "So an angel huh? No Halo, or Harp…? Now I'm a bit disappointed…" The angel glared at her not even amused. "Sorry. So what do I owe the honor? Don't angel's normally only show up when they're about to Smite somebody? Uhm, smoten, smitten…?" Angelica's forehead scrunched up in irritation. "How exactly do you guys put it because I would hate to piss you guys off. I mean if I'm saying it the wrong way I don't want to offend heaven and the Lord."

"ENOUGH!" The angel silenced her loudly and put a hand to his temple. "Oh Father she babbles almost as much as the older one does!" Zachariah grumbled to himself thinking about the oldest Winchester boy.

"What was that?" Angelica asked confusedly but the angel in front of her pasted on a polite smile.

"Yes it seems we are in need of your assistance…" The angel named Zachariah snapped his fingers and two other people appeared on the floor of the kitchen in front of them. "These are my brothers Castiel and Gabriel…"

"Uhm, you mean the one with the trumpet? That Gabriel?" Angelica snapped out surprised and Zachariah looked almost pleased that she had some knowledge of them. "Always thought he'd be taller…" Angelica looked closer at the two injured angels and noticed they were both pretty hot. "I don't understand how I can help, but I'll do what I can."

"Please understand Ms. Collins that you would be signing your life away to save them. The only thing that can them is a human soul. The human soul is considered to be more powerful than any form of magic known to mankind. "

"Uhm I only have one soul! There's two of them…"

"Only half of the soul is needed for both. One half would go to Castiel, the other half to Gabriel. I understand your concern and to not worry you can still live freely and go about your life as you always have. Your soul would be given to the two of them but as long as they remain uninjured your soul will stay intact. If one or both of them should perish your soul however shall be forfeited and essentially cease to be."

"I'd still walk around if they die?"

"yes but it's a sin to walk the Earth without a soul, you would become something that is hated among Heaven and hunted by those in Hell."

"They don't look too good." Angelica muttered darkly seeing some gray entering Castiel's face. "How is this done?"

"This blade is special it is imbibed with Phoenix blood." Zachariah made a small slice on Castiel and Gabriel's hand. He noticed that there was no blood which wouldn't be worrisome considering they weren't human anyway. "Now we make two cuts on your hands." He sliced a gash into both of Angelica's hands. "And grab their hands and transfer the soul half. Though I must warn you it will hurt a lot."

"It's not every day I'm asked to save a couple of angels. Will I ever see you guys again?"

"No you will not. In fact you were a last ditch effort considering…" Zachariah smirked slightly and Angelica frowned at him and grabbed the angels hands.

"I don't really feel anything too…" Angelica froze and her body flew backwards and crashed onto the floor between the two angels. "ARRGH!" She let a howling cry as she actually felt her soul being severed into two separate entities. Another wail of pain ripped from her lungs as she felt her arms burning in such a way that it felt like if she looked down she'd see flames. She felt her grip on Castiel and Gabriel loosen but as her grip was loosening their hands grew in strength. She was pretty much unconscious when her hands were gripped with terror as two angels bolted up on either side of her gasping in shock.

Castiel looked over at Gabriel then to Zachariah.

"Hello brothers. Are you injured as much?" Zachariah questioned and Gabriel gasped in horror being the first to notice he was holding somebody else's hand.

Castiel looked over at Gabriel and then down to his hand and saw a young girl on the floor between Gabriel and himself. Gabriel shared a look of dawning realization and both turned on Zachariah.

Angelica heard words through the haze of pain but she just didn't want to open her eyes.

"Zachariah you should not have done this!" Castiel quietly informed his older brother. "You've condemned an innocent girl to…"

"She knows, I did tell her what it entailed."

"She understands about if we die…?" Gabriel glared over at Zachariah who merely nodded.

"What about the bonds?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"Well I didn't find it prudent to inform of every little detail."

"So she doesn't know that we will know when she is scared, hurt, or happy etcetera?" Gabriel snapped even more angry that they would do this to such a young pretty girl.

"Oh GOD my head! Shut up you idiots!" The girl snapped out with a groan unable to take the bickering anymore. Angelica pried her eyes open when she felt a presence leaning over her. Her electric green eyes were now looking into a curious pair of extremely blue eyes. "Uhm hi." She offered and noticed the small smile lift the corners of the curious one's lips.

"Hello." He offered back looking completely enthralled with the color of her eyes. Before anything more was said the three angels were gone. Angelica found herself sitting at the breakfast table as Julia reached past her for the sugar. Daniel had caught his car keys and was out of the door and everything went about as nothing ever happened.

She was never to see any of them again and go about her life as a normal, boring human. That was her destiny and lot in life. But let's not forget…she's related to Sam and Dean Winchester and they never gave a damn about Destiny and went about screwing it over. So I wonder what will happen when 11 years pass and everything comes to a nasty head causing the cousins to meet finally.


	2. All Grown Up and Nowhere to Go

NOW

26 year old Angelica Collins raced through the hallway of the University. She then slid past the open door and backtracked as fast as she could. She just about stumbled down the lecture hall steps and managed to hop into a seat beside her sister Julie.

"Ah so glad you could join us Ms. Collins." The professor offered in a patronizing manner making the girl blush in embarrassment. "As I was saying during this semester we will be going over the concept of film making." The man offered and put up a slide show that detailed the different kinds of genres a movie could turn into. "For your first assignment I want groups of no more than eight students to write, and film their own movies."

Angelica sat with Julie and their friends in the cafeteria.

"So Angie what do we do our movie about?" Mark Sanchez asked around a cupcake.

"Sweetie, chew swallow, then talk!" Sherry offered fixing up her makeup.

"Slut…" He snapped back at her.

"Freak."

"Bitch."

"asshole."

Angelica looked over at Julie, Abigail and Maggie worriedly.

"Should we stop them?"

"Nah this is the only way I get entertainment." Maggie offered with a wolfish grin.

"Whore."

"Dick head…"

"Hoe…"

"I THINK WE SHOULD DO A HORROR MOVIE!" Angelica hollered needlessly loud getting the bickering to end. The others just looked at her and quietly agreed. "There's an abandoned hospital a few blocks away that we can shot in."

LATER

The college students stared at the building in silence and gaped at Angelica who coughed nervously into her hand.

"So yeah this is the place. Let's get everything hooked up."

MEANWHILE In Wisconsin…

Dean Winchester was trying to keep himself amused with a wad of paper. He was attempting to use it as a hacky sack while his little brother Sam did research on the laptop. Just another boring day with nothing to do. There hadn't been anything to slay, nor exorcise, not even a dust bunny to destroy.

"Man I'm bored!" He bemoaned getting an eye roll from Sam. "Come on Sammy! I mean this town doesn't even have a decent bar! Who doesn't have a decent bar? Not even a strip club. I think we finally found Hell…"

"Maybe you could do some research…" Sam muttered and Dean looked at him incredulously. "and stop calling me that. I hate that nickname."

"That mean you don't like Scammy, Shammy, Wham bam Sam either?" Dean yelped when the remote from the motel room's television set hit him in the chest.

"If you want to annoy somebody then call Bobby up." Sam offered then smirked vapidly. "Or just call Cas and bug the crap out of him…"

"Hm, since I don't want to die a violent death by Bobby, Cas it is!" Dean stood up and looked over at his brother who was silently mocking him. "Bitch." He grumbled and heard the quiet 'Jerk' reply. "Hey Cas?" Dean called but nothing happened. "Oh Castiel!" He tried again. "Come on Cas get down here!" Dean shook his head and turned around and smacked against Castiel who had popped in at some point behind him.

"Hello." Castiel offered politely.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Dean snapped and backed up away from the Angel.

"You call me down, then you yell at me. This does tend to get old Dean. Hello Sam."

"Hey Cas anything new?" Sam asked smirking to himself he personally loved it when Dean and Cas were in the same room. They were both polar opposites and they locked horns at almost every turn.

Castiel had an odd niggling feeling inside his soul half. He looked over at the wall in quiet contemplation trying to pin-point what had caused the small jolt.

"Hey Cas what's up? You see a cockroach or something?" Dean asked with a smirk but didn't get a reaction. "Cas?" He asked a little bit more concerned.

Castiel's eyes widened minutely when he managed to identify the feeling and where it came from.

"Cas…?" This time it was Sam that asked worriedly as he stood up seeing the Angel's face losing color.

"I must go…" Castiel was gone before the two Winchester's even knew what happened.

MEANWHILE IN PARIS

Gabriel was having an off day so he spent his time making the vents on the sidewalk blast up whenever hot chicks walked over them wearing skirts. He loved French women, more than any other nationality because some French women didn't bother with underwear, and he loved PARIS! He sat back and snapped his fingers causing a lollipop to appear and started to happily munch on it.

He felt something odd stirring in the borrowed soul half. Well he hadn't heard much from that half in a while. He honed in on the feeling and took stock that the girl was grown up now. She was in a film school probably working on a class project. What kind of genre, ah horror movie not the kind he'd pick but whatever.

He went back to his lollipop and ordered another coffee. He smirked a little at the horrible acting he felt through the girl's soul. The coffee cup he was holding suddenly dropped out of his hand and shattered on the table. He felt the breath in his body quicken as he stood up with a jolt. That feeling he just experienced, that WAS NOT ACTING! The other feelings that followed shortly after that one almost made him double over. Something had just happened and it was not good. The sorrow he felt was so suffocating that if he were alive he'd be choking right now. He even heard a mournful wail through the soul link. 'please just fucking kill me!' That wasn't acting, the girl that had saved his life was hurt possibly dying. Gabriel snapped his fingers and vanished knowing he had just done that in the middle of Paris where humans were walking but he'd worry about that later.

'HOLD ON!' He urged through the link not knowing if the girl could even hear it. He got his answer when the voice replied quietly before vanishing.

'I can't…'

Gabriel urged his wings to carry him faster only to land beside Castiel as they looked on in horror at the scene before them.


	3. Who's the Chick?

If Gabriel had been human he would've vomited at the scene in front of him.

"Oh Father…" He muttered sadly as he walked past a young man that had an axe in his back. "What happened here?"

"Gabriel!" Castiel sounded out anxious and the Archangel made his way to his little brother. "It's her." He stated simply as Gabriel took stock at the figure shackled to the ceiling of this medical room.

Castiel looked at the young girl that had saved his life as well as his brother's. The back of her shirt had been cut open and blood completely covered the bare skin. He lightly touched the blood and gasped in surprise when he drew his hand back. There wasn't just blood he had touched a line of wounds on her back.

Gabriel approached and looked at her back as well and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"There's than one line Gabriel. She needs a hospital."

"If this was a demon attack, then a hospital wouldn't be safe enough little bro." He countered sarcastically.

"Not demons, look at the wall…" Castiel nodded his head in despair. Gabriel looked over and noticed that the wall was lined with newspaper articles.

'Slice and Dice Twins strike again: Police baffled as to how Daniels brothers are not caught yet.'

"Okay not demons, just evil men. Very EVIL men!" Gabriel agreed glaring at the other articles. He snapped around hearing the girl whimper in pain. He tried to get to her side and try to calm her down but Castiel beat him there.

"Please…" The girl flickered her eyes open. "Please let me die…" She whispered more pleas and Castiel found himself staring into the hypnotic bright green eyes again.

"I am sorry, I cannot allow that to happen." He admitted calmly trying not to scare her.

Angelica Collins heard the voice, it wasn't one of the Daniels. She tried to lift her head but couldn't she fluttered her eyes open more and looked into bright blue eyes. She knew those eyes, she had seen them one time when she was a teenager.

"It's you…" She offered with a painful gasp. "Hi…" She muttered trying to take her mind off of her mangled back and body.

"Hello." Castiel offered back while his expressive eyes held infinite sadness. Angelica always knew that the eyes were the window to the soul, well at least it was 'her' soul after all.

"They left, be back soon." Angelica shuttered in terror. "You need to get out of here…" She twitched in pain which rubbed her wrists against the shackles again.

"Oh we can't do that sweet-cheeks." Gabriel growled coming into her line of sight and she blinked in surprise.

"Oh Gabriel right?" She asked with another moan of pain and Gabriel looked pleased she remembered his name. "Wish you had that trumpet right now. Make these shackles disintegrate." Angelica let out another loud cry of pain when her body shifted in the air again.

"How do you know about…?" Gabriel asked worriedly but saw the girl smirk tiredly before she passed out.

"Warehouse 13 Episode…" She managed to get out before losing consciousness.

The metal door slid open with a crash making the two angels jump slightly as two disgusting men entered the room.

"Oh lookie here Melvin! Some more playthings to cut apart."

"I see Marvin. I am perplexed we locked the room up before we left." The fatter one admitted curiously making his brother glare back over to the two new men in the room.

"Yes we did Melvin, so how did you get here new toys?"

The twin brothers stood side by side in a creepy fashion and blocked the door like that would work!

"Castiel, make sure she doesn't fall to the floor." Gabriel stated calmly as Castiel wrapped his arms around the girl's body. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the shackles disappeared. Castiel managed to support her weight and noticed his brother look back at him. "Now get her somewhere safe. Not the hospital though…"

"She needs medical attention…"

"You still got powers right?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Castiel looked like he wanted to do a face palm. "Uh huh you've around the Winchester's too long bro. That's it!" Gabriel smirked to himself. "Take her to Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-Dum they've got enough goodies to keep anything safe!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean with how Dean is with cute girls…"

"Wait did you just say cute girl?" Gabriel gave Castiel a surprised look but the Angel was already gone. "Well color me surprised…" Gabriel looked back at the two crazy bastards who were pale faced after seeing some random person blink out of the room with a girl in their arms. "Now let's get to business!" Gabriel smirked viciously at the remaining occupants who had backed up against the wall. "You hurt my friend, so that means I got a special place all set up for you two!" Gabriel offered with a full-fledged grin this time and raised his hand. "Have fun boys." He snapped his fingers and the Daniels Twins were sent to a place where they would be torn apart by their victims for eternity. "Now to fix this mess." What he meant was only to cause safety for the girl. He snapped up a clone of the girl, and clones of the Daniels Twins. The clone of the girl was a dead shell, she was put back in the shackles hanging from the wall. "Now at least she can go unchecked for a while, until she can get a new name."

Unfortunately Gabriel and Castiel were never given the girl's name. They had unwittingly arranged a family reunion of massive proportion. Time to meet cousin's!

Dean stared at Castiel who was standing in the middle of the Motel Room holding an injured girl in his arms.

"Uh, Cas buddy who's the chick?"


	4. She looks familiar

Castiel glowered at Dean after he asked that question.

"She is injured, and she is getting heavy." Cas looked over worriedly as Sam stood up and took the girl off of him.

Sam gently put her on the motel bed and looked her over.

"Geez Cas what the hell happened to her?" He asked while looking at the girl's shredded back.

"She was tortured by some men, I wanted to take her to a hospital but Gabriel wanted her to remain safe…"

"Wait Gabriel as in 'Mary you will have the son of the lord' Gabriel?" Dean asked curiously. "Why didn't he show up also?" He asked getting pissed off at somebody that wasn't there to defend themselves.

"My brother does not bother himself with humans. The only reason I gather he helped her was because of the soul split." Castiel informed calmly seeing the confused looks the brother gave him.

"Uh Cas what the hell is a soul split?" Dean asked getting weirded out by this conversation.

"This human girl saved Gabriel's life." Castiel explained only getting another round of confused looks. "She saved my life as well."

"Cas! This isn't giving me the answers I want!" Dean snapped out getting annoyed.

"My brother and I met this girl once before. We had been fatally injured during a battle. Zachariah gave her a choice because we needed to have a human soul to save us. We had both been cut by an Angelic Knife. The human soul is considered to be more powerful than anything an Angel can come up with. She allowed her soul to be split into two forces and saved our lives. Gabriel has one part of her soul, as I have the other half.

"So what it was like a two for one deal?" Dean asked getting an irritated look from both Castiel and Sam.

Dean approached the girl and moved her red hair out of her face. Castiel moved forward slightly worried that Dean would cause more harm than good. Dean crouched down beside the bed and stared at the girl's face. She was cute besides all the blood covering her back. It felt like he had seen this facial bone structure before, but for the life of him he couldn't quite place where he knew her from. The girl moaned in pain as Castiel moved closer and touched her forehead healing her back to where there were only white scars instead of the lines.

Angelica opened her eyes blearily and stared into the light green eyes of somebody she didn't know but before she could say anything Castiel had touched her again rendering her unconscious.

"She needs to rest so she can be taken back to where she belongs later." He explained but saw the pale expression on Dean's face. "Dean is there a problem?"

"Cas?" Dean stood up and gave the angel a horrified look. "What is her name?"

"Zachariah never gave us her name." Castiel looked perplexed and tilted his head at Dean's worried expression.

Dean shook his head it just wasn't possible! He noticed a chain around the girl's neck and reached over and pulled out the locket. He opened the main part of the jewelry and he gasped in shock and backed into the night table now sitting on the corner of it still staring at the girl in horror.

"Dean do you know this girl?" Castiel asked curiously knowing that kind of reaction would've only come from him if he had met the girl before now. He couldn't stop his surprised expression when Dean drew a gun out and pointed it at him.

"This is not a fucking joke! I mean it, if this is some sick idea from above to get me to say yes to Michael then you idiots have another thing coming!" Dean bit out beyond livid, only then did he notice that Sam was trying to calm him down.

"Dean, come on man. Put the gun down. Tell me what the problem is and we can figure it out…" Sam tried to get through to his brother.

"The problem is this girl CANNOT be here! She shouldn't exist! She's been dead for 26 years!" Dean snapped angrily as he advanced on the Angel in question who looked a bit worriedly at Sam unsure of what was happening. "So you tell me right now what you think you are accomplishing with this sick mind fuck you son of a bitch!"

"Dean, I am unsure why you think this girl is dead. I have only met her 11 years ago when she was 15."

Dean paled 11 years ago the girl had been 15 years old. Dean thought back and did the mental math.

*Flashback*

6 year old Dean Winchester looked down into the crib as his mother held Sam and talked to another older lady. He looked down at the little baby in the baby bed and found himself looking into a pair of magnificent green eyes. He stared at the child and felt his Uncle Mark walk over and pat his arm.

'got those Winchester eyes don't she huh kid?' He had asked which got a nod from the kid. 'Yeah she can thank her mother for those.' Mark smiled down at his little Angel. 'Looks like an Angel, I guess why we named her Angelica…' Dean continued to stare into the eyes before the baby girl sighed sleepily and closed her eyes'

*End Flashback*

"She couldn't have been alive this whole time…" Dean sounded sad as he sat back down on the corner of the night table. "I mean if she were alive then why the hell didn't anybody tell me?" Dean sounded even more lost, as Castiel and Sam looked at the oldest Winchester.

"Dean who do you think she is?" Sam asked curiously.

"I think her name is Angelica Collins…" Dean admitted and Sam thought to himself.

"Why does that name sound familiar…?" Sam asked out loud.

"Dad talked about her a couple times…" Dean looked at him pointedly and Sam paled himself as he slumped against the wall he was standing near.

"You think…?"

"Look in the locket Sam…" Dean told his little brother who walked over and opened the locket again and looked at the picture. Sam gasped in surprise and then looked at the girl on the bed.

"It's Aunt Jill…"

"And Uncle Mark, face it Sammy…" Dean informed his brother as Sam looked back up with tears in his eyes. "It's her, she's alive. Has been the whole time…"

"But why weren't we told? I mean dad would've loved to have known that she was still alive!"

"I feel as if I'm missing something rather large in this puzzle." Castiel admitted both brothers stared at him forgetting he was even there. Dean stood up with a disbelieving grin and moved to the girl's side again.

"Cas I would like to introduce Angelica Collins…" He said sarcastically. "Our Cousin…"


	5. you have a cousin?

Castiel's head tilted to the side indicating his 'confused' stance. He blinked knowing the brothers were staring at him waiting for him to say something.

"I was unaware of any family to you two…" Castiel looked over at the girl, he guessed he should call her Angelica now. Angelica twitched and moaned on the bed as if stuck in a dream. He approached the unconscious form but was stopped by Dean who was staring at him in worry.

"What're you going to do?" He asked protectively.

"I am going to look into her mind. To see her memories of what happened and what caused the wounds. She was tortured Dean and not by demons or anything else Supernatural…" Castiel offered calmly before sidestepping Dean and continuing to Angelica's side. He sat on the edge of the bed and touched her forehead completely unprepared for the onslaught of horror that was unleashed from her mind.

*MEMORY*

Angelica looked at the building as everybody else gave her odd looks. Angelica's sister Julie looked back up at the windows and commented on 'seeing' something in one of the windows. The six college students entered the main lobby and decided to hook up the cameras so they can get the first scenes done. Angelica ordered Abigail to go put up the electric cords then the shorter girl came back. Laughter filled the lobby and Julie called for everybody to get down. Everybody had listened but Abigail wasn't fast enough and the thin cord that went swooping down at the lobby floor had sliced across her neck. They all had run for the main doors and were blocked by one of the Daniels' brothers. Maggie was caught and the others kept running. Sherry was crushed by a piece of machinery while Julie was lost in the halls. Angelica and Mark tried to get away through the vent duct but only one could make it. Mark put her down the vent as the other Daniels' brother threw an axe at them striking the boy in the back. Angelica fell down the shaft and broke her right leg. She woke up and crawled through the vent duct into the basement which ended up being a medical laboratory. She found her sister and tried to help her out. She had found that Maggie was still alive but had been brutally tortured. Angelica had no choice but to kill her friend to spare her from being hurt any more. Angelica then tried to get Julie and herself to safety but were caught once more. Angelica woke up to find her sister was now dead and gutted while hanging. The Daniels' brothers hooked Angelica up to the shackles hanging from the ceiling and beat the girl with a cord that had been cut with a serrated knife. Then as she was suspended in the air two Angels appeared from thin air and aided her and saved her.

*END MEMORY*

Castiel withdrew his hand from Angelica's forehead and sadly brushed her hair back from her face.

"Cas…?" Dean asked worriedly when they got no reaction from the Angel. He shared a confused look with Sam but Castiel interrupted their silent conversation by stand back from the bed.

"She has been tortured as I had suspected…" Castiel offered quietly and walked over to Dean who wanted to know more but wasn't sure how to ask.

"And…?" Dean knew Cas wasn't going to talk if somebody didn't ask so he figured it might as well be him.

"Her friends were slaughtered in front of her. In Heaven we call those kinds of 'humans' crazed slayers." Castiel noticed the surprised looks on Dean and Sam's faces as he practically spat out the word humans.

"Crazed slayers…?" Sam asked quietly but Castiel sighed in defeat.

"Humans refer to them as Serial Killers…" He explained, sometimes he did not like that the humans were so ill-educated.

"So a couple serial killers had our cousin for over ten years…?" Dean asked and Sam gave him a look that told him to stop acting so stupid.

"No…" Castiel stated slowly, why he bothered with Dean Winchester was beyond his own thought process some days. "She has been living with a family in Pennsylvania. She became a part of that family and one of the girls she saw murdered was her foster sister."

Dean heard that new information and became instantly relieved.

"Good, I'd hate to think anybody could survive that kind of crap for over ten years…" He figured he had said the wrong thing when the lights in Motel Room dimmed and flickered as Castiel glowered at him again. "Uhm…" Dean backed up against the wall. "Seriously sounded better in my head…" Castiel moved forward but was blocked by Sam.

"I think Dean means that he's glad they didn't have Angelica for over ten years. You know sometimes he talks without considering everything." Sam glared back at his brother. "Even 'if' it sounds better in his head."

Castiel nodded in acceptance and relaxed again.

"I see your point Sam Winchester." Castiel glanced over to Dean. "I apologize Dean, but perhaps you should think before you speak. It would save us all a great deal of trouble." He admitted and Dean looked wounded for a second before shrugging with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess, I'll watch what I say…"

"You know lying's a sin…" Sam smirked and Dean glared at him.

"Bitch…"

"Jerk." Sam offered back with a scoff making Dean smirk back at him.

"I feel it would be best if you two left for a few minutes." Castiel admitted getting the brothers to look at him confusedly. "I am going to revive Angelica, but how would she deal with two grown men she hasn't met being in close quarters with her. Especially after what she's been through. As I have mentioned she knows who and what I am thanks to Zachariah splitting her soul in order to save myself and Gabriel."

"Well that seems all right Cas." Sam nodded in agreement and went outside into the hallway while Dean warned Castiel about something.

"Oh and don't wing out like you did last time!" Dean caught the confused look Sam shot him. "Yeah Sammy you remember when Cas wanted to talk to that Sprite and booted us outta the room. He left the room after five minutes and forgot to unlock our Motel Room door!"

"Oh yeah, and he also forgot to tell us he was done." Sam looked back into the room aiming a warning at Castiel himself. "No winging out Cas…" With that the brothers left the befuddled Angel in the room alone with Angelica.

"Oh Father why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones?" Castiel asked the ceiling before he shook his head and sat on the other bed after he lightly touched Angelica's forehead waking her up.


	6. those are my cousin?

Angelica opened her eyes and noticed her face was smashed into a pillow.

"Well that was a screwed up dream…" She grumbled into the pillow wondering why her depraved mind thought up two killers murdered her friends.

"It was not a dream." Angelica heard a hoarse voice inform her and she bolted up in the bed she was on.

Angelica stared at the same blue eyed angel that was sitting on a different bed. She looked around noticing she wasn't in her bedroom, or dorm room. She swallowed convulsively and touched her back and her breath came out in sporadic gasps when her fingers danced across the light scars across it.

"It happened…?" She asked while her entrancing green eyes filled with tears. Castiel nodded somberly and Angelica let out a small cry as she curled into a ball on the bed. "They're gone…!" She sobbed and buried her face into the bed sheets. "It's all my fault! I chose the building! They're all dead because of me…"

"Your name is Angelica…?" Castiel asked trying to sound unaffected by the emotion turmoil he was experiencing through the soul link.

"Yeah…"

"Collins?" Castiel asked again noticing that his voice was calming the human girl down a bit.

"Uhm…" She finally gave him a 'duh' look. "Yeah…" She blushed at the unamused expression from the Angel. "Sorry…"

"Zachariah never gave us your name." Castiel offered politely.

"But then how did you know it…?" Angelica asked curiously and before Castiel spoke again somebody knocked on the Motel Room door.

"Hey Cas! She up yet? It's starting to snow out here!"

Angelica's face paled at how 'big' the voice sounded. Then another knock came from the other side of the door. This time the voice that followed sounded sarcastic and annoyed.

"Cas! I swear to GOD if you winged out of the room again…!" The voice paused as if thinking how to insult him. "I am going to pluck those damn feathers of yours one by one and deep fry them, while Sammy shoves a shotgun of salt up your…"

"Dude I am sooo not ruining the shotgun for something like that…" The big voice who was obviously Sammy stated through the closed door.

"Bitch…" The other voice snapped angrily.

"Jerk…" Sammy snapped back and then some bangs occurred against the door as the two unknown people started to rough house and knocked into the door. "Damn it Dean cut it out!" Sammy hollered which followed after a yelp of pain.

"Well stop hugging my damn neck!"

"It's called a choke hold!"

Angelica looked at the closed door with her mouth in surprise and she looked back at Castiel whose face was reddening in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and stood up and walked over to the door.

"Who the hell is that?" She asked finally and Castiel blinked in surprise at how much her expression matched John Winchester when faced with something he hadn't known.

"Those would be my friends, Dean and Sam." Castiel mentioned calmly before opening the door without warning anybody that he was going to do it.

The scuffle outside the door had led to the bigger massed body knocking the smaller massed body into the door one more time but they hadn't realized the door was now open and they both went falling into the Motel Room with a startled shout. The bigger one who was called Sammy smacked the smaller one who was probably the one called Dean in the shoulder while Dean punched him back in the other shoulder. Angelica finally had enough of this crap and stood up from the bed and glared down at the bickering men.

"Alright that's enough! Now who the hell are you two? And what the fuck are you doing with a freaking Angel because last time I checked Angels didn't babysit a pair of imbecilic man-children who obviously don't know the first thing about using their inside voices!" Angelica snapped angrily at the two of them who both just stared at her in silence. "Somebody better starting talking or else I swear to GOD I will beat the piss outta one of you with the other's body!" Angelica glowered now as she shifted the weight to her left foot and crossed her arms over her midsection. She looked down at them expectantly while her left eyebrow twitched and rose and her mouth set into a frown.

Castiel felt the corner of his mouth twitch like it had when he first met her. This girl had gotten the two brothers to stop bickering and was glowering down at them as they stared at her. Of course it could be because while he was in Heaven watching over the world he had seen John Winchester do similar body gestures while the brothers grew up. Of course it always happened after the two of them had done something stupid and fought about it. Evidently he wasn't the only one that thought so.

Dean sat up on his knees and looked at the girl with a wry smirk and shot Sam a look. Sam paled when he looked over at Angelica who was standing there glaring at them with a deadly serious expression indicating she was close to killing one or both of them.

"Dad…? Is that you…?" Dean offered and Sam let out a snort of laughter as Castiel sighed in irritation.

Angelica Collins looked down at Dean and gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"Huh…?" She asked confusedly while Dean snickered.

"Oh yeah she is definitely one of us…" He offered as he tried to stand up off of the floor.

"Castiel what does he mean…?" Angelica looked over at the Angel who was standing near the open door.

Castiel's head tilted in reaction as he looked at her and felt the twitch in his mouth again. He liked that she hadn't caught onto the nickname Dean had given him yet.

"They are you cousins." He offered simply and frowned when Angelica's eyes widened and she fainted where she stood.

"Huh she took that better than I thought…" Dean admitted and Sam punched him in the shoulder again.

Castiel looked down at the now bickering/wrestling siblings again and rolled his eyes. He sat on the Room's radiator wondering which higher up he had angered to get assigned to these two.


	7. what do you know about?

After 15 minutes had passed Angelica groaned once more and sat up looking at the three guys in the room with her. Well okay two of them were human the other was an Angel but let's not get picky. Castiel approached her quietly and helped her stand up again.

"Thank you Castiel." She muttered to him and he felt that twitch in his mouth again. This twitch was starting to irritate him it happened every time Angelica spoke to him.

Angelica sighed and looked over at Dean and Sam and sat on a chair.

"Okay so what is this about cousins…?" She asked calmly and Dean smirked wolfishly at her. "I didn't know my parents had any family. They didn't leave anything indicating that I had anybody to go live with."

Dean sighed and leaned forward.

"As far as we knew you had died with Uncle Mark and Aunt Jill."

"Does that mean I have an Aunt and Uncle?" Angelica asked hopefully and saw the sadness enter Dean and Sam's faces.

"Our parents are dead." Sam offered quietly and Angelica sagged in despair.

"I guess we do have a lot in common…" She pouted in dismay. "How did they die if you don't mind me asking…?"

Dean and Sam shared a worried look then they both looked Castiel and saw the Angel sigh in irritation.

"Angelica what do you know about Wendigos'?" Castiel questioned calmly waiting for an answer. He saw the confused on her face and he knew this was going to take a while.

"Seriously Wendigos'?" Angelica asked seeing Sam and Dean nod their heads. "Okay uhm…" Angelica sat up straighter on her chair and furrowed her brow remembering. "Based off of Native American Lore lost travelers that would have normally starved to death found things to eat." Angelica bit her lip trying to remember more. "And by finding things to eat it also meant things that were alive. It was believed that when a creature eats another creature their life force and knowledge is consumed as well. Another theory is that a Wendigo was not at first a human but an evil creature that has the ability to jump from host to host through an open wound but I don't think that one has ever been mentioned other than from the books I've read from the school library." She noticed the three men in the room gaping at her in astonishment.

"Yeah but how do you kill it?" Dean asked smugly.

"They can be killed? The books said they were indestructible." Angelica stated simply with a look of perplexment.

Castiel sat down on the bed leaning forward more to gaze at Angelica in curiosity.

"What do you know about Heaven and Hell?" He asked quietly and Angelica looked at him.

"Where do I start?" She asked with a shrug.

"Anywhere you wish to…" Castiel informed her and she smirked slightly.

"Okay let me see. Demonology I guess uhm…" Angelica closed her eyes remembering what she could. "I only remember names that I have come across let's see…" She nodded in triumph. "Demons, Azazael Lilith, Baal, Moloch, oh heck it's like they have their own government!"

Angelica noticed the pale faces of Dean and Sam, even Castiel looked a bit freaked out with what she just said.

"And Heaven?" Sam asked after swallowing in fear which Angelica gave him an odd look and shrugged.

"Michael, Gabriel, Anael, although I read about seven Archangels but they are different between the Ethiopic Enoch and the Solomon Testament…"

Castiel almost fell off of the bed he was sitting on. He looked at this girl with the enthralling green eyes completely awestruck. Dean just looked at her suspiciously and Sam just gaped at her in surprise.

"Now how the hell do you know that stuff?" Dean asked hotly glaring at Angelica who blushed embarrassedly.

"I like to watch Ghost Hunters, and Ghost Hunters International…"

"A reality TV show, what could you possibly learn from that crap?" Dean asked again getting edgy with tensed shoulders.

"They have a really kickass website okay! The TAPS website has a couple sections dedicated to Demonology, Angeology, and different kinds of Nature Spirits! They're pretty informative." Angelica looked over at Castiel and blushed again. "And after finding out that Angels were real I kind of wanted to learn more so I checked out the website now I'm a member. I also learned that Lucifer was called the Morningstar and that he fell because of us…which is kind of depressing really. I mean the coolest and most beautiful Angel in all of Heaven falls because he doesn't want to bow to human kind. I kind of can't blame him, we're pretty much worthless…" Angelica offered with a wry smirk and a shrug. "But he could have voiced his concern a better way other than revolting against the LORD now he's grounded for life, literally…" Sam let out a light snicker while Dean turned red trying to stop his laugh from being heard.

"Oh GOD!" Dean finally burst into laughter as he held his ribs laughing. "Now I got a picture of that douchebag being forced to sit on a wooden chair facing a corner stuck in my head!"

Sam coughed trying to hide his laugh again unable to do so he laughed hysterically making his lungs ache.

Angelica frowned in confusion and looked over at Castiel who was still staring at her in silence. Okay she was starting to get a little unnerved from the intense look he was giving her. She looked back over to Dean and Sam.

"When you think about it, it's like any older sibling reacting to the new kid the parents brought home. Jealousy, tantrum throwing then finally punishment for causing such a scene…" Angelica offered and the brothers stopped laughing.

"Hey I'm the older one and I never once felt like that about Sammy!" Dean frowned with a pout and Angelica smirked at him vapidly.

"You know…" She shot him another smirk. "Lying's a sin…"

As soon as she said it Sam doubled over falling off of his chair with laughter.

"You're right Dean! She is one of us!" Sam admitted between his laughter.

"Bitch…" Dean slouched in his chair while Sam laughed harder.

"Jerk!" He snapped back still unable to stop laughing.

Angelica looked back over to Castiel who was now watching the siblings bicker one more time. He looked back at Angelica and tilted his head in confusion as she started to rub the bridge of her nose.

"Man-children!" She grumbled to herself. 'What the hell did I get myself into?' She thought to herself morosely and caught the small smirk Castiel shot her before he dropped it when she looked back at him again. 'Can you hear me?' She thought and Castiel's cheeks tinged pink before he looked away embarrassedly. Angelica's face paled when she realized the reason he looked away was because yes he could hear her thoughts! 'Aw son of a bitch!' She bitched to herself in silence.

(AN: Yes The Atlantic Paranormal Society 'TAPS' has a website about what was mentioned. I suggest it to anybody that gets a real kick out of that stuff. I was freaked out when I saw Azazel and Lilith though. Also interesting tidbit that I will be entering later in the story about Anna's character: she was known as Anael knowing Dean sleeps with her, Anael is a male Angel…feel free to giggle at that one…I know I did!)


	8. nicknames and stuck with those two

2 hours later Dean and Sam explained as much as they could to Angelica about what they did. Her eyes were wide and held a hand to her temple rubbing it harshly.

"Okay…" She looked over at the brothers. "So your last names are Winchester, you hunt demons and other things that go boogey, boogey boo…" She stated slowly and noticed the snicker Dean let out when she said the last part. Sam nodded ready to answer question she had. "Your mother, my Aunt Mary was killed by demon whose name was Azazel which is pretty creepy that I knew that name…" Angelica readjusted herself in the seat and looked around again. "You were close to death and your father my Uncle John sold his soul to a Devil went Down to Georgia dickhead…" Dean smirked sadly understanding her personal joke. "You lived he died, then some time later Sam died and you sold your soul and he lived…" Both of the siblings nodded and Angelica nodded in response. "Okay then, after the time was up you were hellhound chow and to Hell you went…" She muttered but saw the pale expression on Dean's face in the corner of her eye. "You were saved by Flyboy over there...who pulled you out of the furnace…" Angelica tilted her head to Castiel who looked perplexed at being called Flyboy but Dean nodded again. "Now it seems that the Apocalypse is going to begin at some point and you morons think you can stop it…"

"Yeah that's about it. Cas here thinks we can stop 66 Seals from being broken…" Dean admitted and Angelica looked over him oddly.

"Wait why do you call him Cas?" Angelica asked noticing the embarrassed expression on the Angel's face.

"It's just a nickname we gave him seeing as Castiel is such a mouthful…" Sam explained and their cousin shot them an unamused look.

"Well that's just lazy…" Angelica muttered then she looked over at Castiel. "Castiel what would you like me to call you?" She asked simply and saw the confused expression he gave her.

"I don't understand…" He offered while looking over at Dean who smirked at Sam before he looked back at the Angel.

"She's giving you a choice Cas. She's asking what you want to be called. She wants to know if you prefer her calling you Castiel or just Cas. It's your decision."

"Angel's aren't meant to choose anything Dean…" Castiel offered worriedly not wanting to risk punishment for disobedience. "It does not matter what I am called as long as we stop the Apocalypse…"

Angelica Collins smirked slightly and looked over at Castiel.

"So you don't mind if I choose to call you Snuggles?"

Castiel's face morphed into one of utter fear as Dean and Sam snickered then laughed.

"I am liking this girl every minute…" Dean grinned at Angelica who rose an eyebrow at him.

"And I will call you squishy." She told him and Dean paled and backtracked.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute…!" He glared at Sam who was still laughing and Angelica looked over at the still laughing one.

"I wouldn't be laughing Jolly Green Giant…" Angelica offered and Sam stopped laughing and gave her a pathetic puppy look. "Wow nice puppy eyes. It's not going to work though my sister Julie had it down pat…" Angelica paled after she said that. "She's gone…" Angelica remembered with a horrified start that her sister was dead because of her. "I killed her…" Her eyes dimmed and became sad.

Dean looked back at Castiel worriedly.

"She killed her…?" He asked horrified but Castiel shook his head at Dean silently telling him to be quiet.

'It's not your fault.' Angelica's eyes widened hearing a voice in her head and she just about bolted from her chair in fear.

"What the hell?" She snapped worriedly but Dean and Sam looked at her curiously. "Did you guys hear that?" Sam and Dean shook their heads but Castiel sighed in realization.

'Evidently not only can I hear your thoughts but you can hear mine as well…'

Angelica heard the voice again and looked over at Castiel and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank GOD! Castiel don't do that!" She shook her head and sat back down seeing her cousins looking at her worriedly. Thankfully Castiel explained what had happened for them.

"It seems that due to the soul split Angelica and I can communicate telepathically. I am not sure if you have the same ability with Gabriel though." Castiel admitted and Sam and Dean sighed in relief that there wasn't anything going on with Angelica.

"Were you the one that told me to hold on when I was in the medical lab?" Angelica asked Castiel who looked at her confusedly but he shook his head. "I heard the words hold on, then I said that I couldn't then I fainted. I then came to with you and Gabriel in the room with me."

"It was not me that said this, then it must have been Gabriel. If that is the case then, it would appear that you and he also have telepathic connections…"

"How did you two even know what was going on?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Zachariah forgot to mention that the soul split has side-effects. Telepathic connections are more common, as is knowing what the host is experiencing through their emotions. The host would be you because it was your soul. There are other rumored effects but since they've never occurred they are only hearsay."

"Like…?" Dean asked curiously making Angelica and Castiel look at the brothers in surprise forgetting they were still there.

"A reversal of experiences. When the host can tell what the other is experiencing through their own pain and suffering. Sometime the shared experience was too great it was never spoken of again."

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked leaning back in his chair asking everybody in the room.

"I am needed back in Heaven so that I may get my orders concerning the next batch of Seals that are going to be broken by Lilith." Castiel mentioned needlessly and Angelica snorted softly with laughter and he looked at her.

'I think he meant what you're doing with me. I can't exactly go back to my old life now can I?' Angelica offered mentally and Castiel nodded in realization.

"You meant about Angelica didn't you?" Castiel asked Sam who quirked an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Yep, but this telepathy with you two might prove helpful in the future. I mean she can explain Dean's innuendo's and jokes to you and Dean would have no idea…"

"Bitch…" Dean glowered at his little brother who smirked back at him vapidly.

"Jerk…" Sam offered back with a light song to the word knowing he won this time.

Angelica gave Castiel a worried look of fear.

"Seriously you can't leave me here with them!" She whined and Castiel tilted his head feeling the twitch in his mouth again.

"You will get used to them eventually. But I am needed elsewhere, if you need to discuss something or have problems, just call out and I will answer."

"Problems what kind of…" Angelica asked but saw the Angel was gone already she scoffed and looked over at Dean and Sam who looked less worried than she did. "Is he always like that…?"

"Yep/Pretty much…" They answered at the same time and Angelica sighed in despair.

Dean stood up and went for his cellphone. He opened it up and started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling…?" Angelica asked and Dean smirked at her and she stopped him from talking with: "And if you say Ghostbusters I will kick your ass all the way to Timbuktu." Dean pouted in defeat but still dialed more numbers.

"I'm calling another friend of ours. He would be able to help us get you up to date with everything you need to know about what we do."

Angelica heard an irritated voice on the other end of the phone pick up.

"What da hell'd ya two idgits get into now?"

"Hey Bobby yeah it's Dean we need to talk…"


	9. 3way talk and meeting Bobby

Bobby Singer opened up his front door and looked at Dean then Sam cautiously. Sam gave him a nervous grin while Dean looked around in a paranoid fashion.

"So what do ya two idgits need ta talk about?" He barked at them getting annoyed that neither were talking yet. "Get in here!" Bobby moved to let them in but they still didn't move. "You better be standing there like a pair of bobble-heads because yer not sure how to proceed and not because yer possessed cause' I got no problems ganking yer asses…"

"Bobby we uhm, found out some news about somebody recently." Sam started but Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas brought us an injured girl that was tortured by some serial killers. We need you to look her over and see if there's anything…odd…with her." Dean filled Bobby in who gave them a glare of disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that you called me about some gal that was saved by the Winged Crusader and tossed at yer doorstep!" When Bobby saw the nods from the brothers he snatched his dirty ball cap off of his head so he could run a hand through his hair before putting it back on his head. "All right where is this gal?"

Dean and Sam shared a look and motioned Bobby to follow them while he grabbed up some holy water and the demon knife that they got from Ruby. Bobby saw a feminine figure leaning against the side of the Impala with her arms crossed.

"Hey this is our friend we told you about…"

Angelica saw the three of them approach her and she straightened up in fear when she saw Bobby holding a knife.

"All right I ain't gonna hurt ya just yet…" Bobby informed the girl as he got closer and he halted in his steps. Bobby looked at the girl's eyes and paled in shock. "Angel Eyes…?" He breathed out causing Sam and Dean to look back at him. "Dean…Sam…let's talk over here…" Bobby gripped both boys by their arms and forced them to follow him into the salvage yard.

"Damn Bobby! That kind of hurt…" Sam rubbed his arm with a whine.

"What is this shit boys? I have only met one person that had eyes like that and she's dead…"

"Are you talking about our cousin?" Dean asked curiously and Bobby looked at him and nodded.

"Angelica didn't die in the crash like we thought Bobby." Dean informed the older hunter who frowned in confusion. "She lived and was put into foster care and we never knew she was still alive. She's known about Angels since she was 15 years old."

"So where the hell does Cas the wonder boy come in?" Bobby was getting more annoyed with these two and their dodgy answers.

"When she was 15 Zachariah approached her and asked her help saving two Angels lives." Sam offered getting an odd look from Bobby.

"And a 15 year old girl can save angels how…?" He asked sarcastically.

"They were injured in a battle, they were going to die slow painful deaths. They needed a human soul to repair the damage to their grace…" Dean entered into the conversion after pacing a bit. "Since there were two of them and she has only one soul, she agreed to have her soul split in half. One half went to Gabriel…" Dean was interrupted when Bobby sputtered in shock at the name.

"Holy!" His eyes went wide and his mouth opened in shock. "You mean the Archangel, the one that destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah. The same angel that told Mary she was having the son of GOD…and the one angel that relays all of the head guy's orders? THAT GABRIEL?"

"Uhm…yeah…" Dean shrugged after sharing a bemused expression with Sam. "The second angel was Cas."

"Wait so Cas has a 15 year old girl in him?" Bobby asked causing Sam to smack himself in the face with an open palm while Dean snickered lightly.

"No Bobby thank GOD for that…she was being tortured by some serial killers in Pa. Her friends and foster sister were murdered in front of her. There are some side-effects from the soul split as Cas explained to us and the both of them knew she was in trouble and went in and saved her. Seems that the two of them also have telepathic connections with her…" Dean explained further and Bobby nodded trying to take this all in.

"Well, I've seen weirder shit boys. Nobody seems to stay dead these days…" Bobby admitted getting a snort of laughter from Dean who nodded in agreement.

Angelica sighed as the three men conversed from a good distance. She rolled her eyes when she heard Bobby yelp out something about 'that Gabriel?' She then got an idea in her head and smirked ready to test this telepathic connection.

'Gabriel can you hear me…?' She asked mentally and frowned at the silence that answered back. Wait it wasn't complete silence there were crickets chirping. Okay now crickets sounding inside somebody's mind is not normal and Angelica sighed in irritation. 'GABRIEL!' She snapped annoyed and heard snickering in her mind.

_sorry sweet cheeks couldn't resist it…_

'So you can hear me…' She muttered silently to herself.

_Yesss…is there a reason why you decided to hijack my mind? Or were you just that bored?_

'Dean, Sam and Bobby Singer are discussing what to do with me.'

_Ah I see now. Those three would be enough to drive a demon to jump into a pool of holy water._

'You sound as if you know them personally…' Angelica's eyebrow quirked at the small amount of silence that followed that statement.

_I've seen them around once or twice. They didn't know I was there though. So am I finished amusing the poor insane girl that can talk to angels mentally?_

'Oh hardy har, har!' Angelica admitted sarcastically.

_Now you see, this is why I like you so much…_

(Gabriel, Angelica why are you two talking so much? It's raising questions up here about who's talking, and where it's coming from…)

_Cas is that you little bro?_

(If I am talking to you both mentally then who else would I be?) Came the confused answer making Angelica snicker out loud. (Michael and Zachariah are on a warpath. They know that Angelica has crossed paths with the Winchesters. They were rather adamant that she be sent back to where she was before we found her.)

Angelica paled in fear at that idea.

'I can't go back there! Not when I just found out I have a real family!'

_Uh, she kind of can't go back._ Gabriel admitted quietly.

(Why?) There was silence inside Angelica's mind when Castiel spoke again. (Gabriel what did you do?)

_I snapped up a double of Angelica and safe bet that the police that stumbled on the scene are sure she's dead as well._

'Well that sucks. But it's still good news I can stay! Right?' Angelica wanted to stay with Sam and Dean she didn't want to give up a new family just yet.

(It will cause problems because Zachariah will just put you back himself. If you want to stay then we cannot go against your freewill.)

'Whoohoo! Thank you LORD for the freewill!' Angelica cheered mentally getting an odd feeling in her body. 'Castiel are you tilting your head?'

(Yes but how did you know?)

_Bro I felt it to, you really need to lighten up._ Gabriel snickered again making Angelica roll her eyes.

'Okay boys Sam, Dean and Bobby are coming back. It'd be best for me to jump off the line. Thanks for providing some entertainment so I didn't go crazy.'

(…you're welcome…?) Castiel offered confusedly making Angelica smirk.

_You're having a three-way call with two angels you are already crazy sweet cheeks. See you!_

"What the hell is wrong with you girl?" Bobby asked when Angelica opened her eyes and groaned in pain. She rubbed her temple and whimpered at the pounding behind her eyelids.

"Oh I am never doing a three-way with angels again…"

"What?" Bobby hollered in shock while Dean and Sam both shouted something different.

"Holy…" Sam's last word was cut off by Dean's sentence.

"Son of a Bitch!"

Angelica looked at the three of them in confusion and paled when she went over what she just said.

"Oh for love of…!" She rolled her eyes and stood up from the hood of the Impala. "Mental Conversation!" She glared at them. "Get your damn heads outta the gutter!"

Bobby smirked at Sam and Dean who both were trying to get their pulse rates back to normal.

"Yep she's definitely related to you two idgits…"


	10. first hunt, give her the map!

It took roughly three weeks for Angelica to read up on the basics of Hunting. Dean taught her how to use the different weapons while Sam taught her the different spells and text book exorcisms. Bobby drilled her constantly on the different kinds of monsters and how to kill them. Then they figured she was ready for her first Hunt. Bobby had gotten a call about a possible haunting in a high school and was sending the boys in to investigate.

"Wait you mean I'm going with them…?" Angelica asked worriedly. "Do I even have the right kind information for a Hunt…?"

"Hell Angel Eyes, experience is the best teacher so yeah, yer going with em'." Bobby informed her and tossed her a bag for her clothes. "Now depending on what those two idgit cousins of yers chose to go with, yer going to need some clothes that fit every kind of organization out there."

"What kind of organizations?"

"FBI, Forest Rangers, Texas Rangers jus' anything that involves a badge to get into places so you can investigate. Sometimes ye need to go undercover as something else like a teacher or substitute."

"But what do I do about ID's?" Angelica asked concerned and Bobby sighed and handed her a small box. She opened it and looked at the bunch of ID's that had names and ranks, along with her picture.

"Don't worry they're as legit as Sam and Dean's meaning they look and sound great on paper. It shouldn't cause much problem if the damn police look too closely."

"Thanks Bobby…" Angelica muttered softly and hugged the older hunter who looked at her oddly. "Sorry about that, I grew up with the Johnson's and they were kind of huggy."

"Yeah you might want ta watch that with yer cousins Angel Eyes they don't really do what Dean calls 'Chick Flick Moments'."

"Why do you call me Angel Eyes?" Angelica asked curiously as Sam and Dean loaded more weaponry into the back of the Impala.

"Well when I first saw you, you were jus a babe. Yer daddy and yer ma called you Angelica because yer eyes. Nobody in the world that I know of has as green eyes as yours. So I called you Angel Eyes one time and it kind of stuck with yer Aunt and Uncle. Dean met you one time before the wreck that killed yer parents. I'm guessing as soon as the boy saw yer eyes he knew who ye were…" Bobby helped her situate her crap into the back seat of the Impala while he explained more. "No matter how much time passes, ya can't forget eyes like that." Bobby winked covertly at her and she blushed slightly. "Now go on and git in that car. And boys don't break the poor kid her first time out…"

Angelica sat in the back seat of the Impala as Dean took charge behind the wheel and Sam sat shotgun. Angelica sighed both with excitement and apprehension. She was looking out the window watching the scenery go by when she realized that Dean was talking to her.

"I'm sorry what did you say Dean?" She asked worriedly and he shared a smirk with Sam.

"I asked what kind of music did you want to listen to…?" Dean asked again he was hoping she wouldn't say anything like pop rock or any boy band crap.

"Doesn't matter as long as it's anything before 1996." Angelica shrugged noticing the confused expression Dean shot her in the rearview mirror. "Well I mean don't get me wrong there are 'some' songs after 1996 that were pretty okay but other than I mean let's face it after 1995 the music industry went down the crapper."

"So what do you listen to?" Sam asked looking back curiously.

"Everything and anything except country music. Country music scares me." Dean snickered at her words and Angelica smirked shaking her head. "So where is this haunting at?" She asked curiously and Sam looked down at the information Bobby had given him.

"Concrete Washington, it shouldn't take us too long to get there. As long as we take the I79 West…" Sam explained while Angelica smirked secretly.

"Which Dean just passed…"

Dean snapped around to look back at the fading off ramp and grumbled angrily while Angelica lowered her forehead to his head cushion and burst into laughter.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed and pulled the Impala into a wide U-Turn and started to double back so he could get off of the correct exit ramp. "Shut it girl." He snapped at Angelica who was still hysterically laughing. "That's it Sam give her the damn map." He snapped at his brother who turned his powerful puppy eyes on his older brother. "Don't give me that look, you were too busy checking out the map to notice that we missed the exit!"

"I'm related to a bunch of maroons…" Angelica muttered quietly but the boys heard her and snickered before going back to bickering.

(Angelica, why do I sense excitement and fear?) Came a voice into Angelica's mind who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What's up with the old lady sighs back there?" Dean asked curiously.

"Shh, I'm talking to Castiel…" She told him and he shook his head after sharing a look with Sam.

"Unbelievable, all these years we don't know about our cousin she shows up and would rather talk mentally with an Angel…" Dean practically whined and felt Angelica smack him in the head warningly.

'It's okay Castiel, Dean and Sam are just taking me on my first hunt.'

(Are you sure that's wise?) The Angel sounded slightly concerned.

'They said it was just a simple haunting hunt…'

(From my experience so far with the Winchester Brothers, nothing they do is ever simple…)

Angelica giggled out loud causing Sam and Dean to look back wishing they could hear what Cas just said to make her laugh like that.

'So yes all is good on the home front. No need to worry about me unless you start hearing me scream like a banshee.' Angelica felt her cheeks turning red with the laughter she was trying to contain. What made her want to start laughing hysterically was the small tendril of confusion she received from Castiel.

(I was unaware humans could turn into Banshees.)

Angelica couldn't stop it this time and fell over on the back seat and laughed her ass off.

'OH MY!' Angelica tried to breath in to calm down. 'Castiel it's just a saying that humans often comment on!'

(You're laughing at me now aren't you?) Now Angelica felt an actual frown coming from the Angel and she snickered again.

'I'm sorry Castiel it's just in the timing…' Angelica wiped the loose tears of laughter off of her cheeks and sat back up. 'Besides, should you be spending so much time on the link? Wouldn't the head honchos up there hear everything?'

(…)

'Castiel…?'

(Yes that would explain why Uriel and Michael are staring at me right now…I must go, and take care even if it is just a 'simple' haunting case.)

Angelica felt the link sever and she rubbed her forehead in some pain before opening her eyes. She noticed her cousins staring at her quietly waiting for her say something.

"What was up with laughs? I never knew Cas could be that entertaining…" Dean offered drolly.

"Well he asked if I was okay because he sensed I was excited and worried about my first hunt. I told Castiel that I was okay and if I were in trouble I'd probably start screaming like a banshee. He in turn confessed that he was unaware humans could turn into banshees…"

After Angelica got done talking she heard Sam as covered his snicker of laughter with a well placed cough. He then looked out the window and tried to ignore the others in the car with him. Dean shook his head and went back to watching the road but Angelica saw the smirk he was trying to hide.

"Dean…" Angelica frowned at him and looked back. "You just missed the exit again…" She informed him and his face fell and he glared at Sam.

"Son of a Bitch! Come on man! Give her the damn map!" Dean ripped the map from Sam's hands and threw it back to Angelica who was trying to hold in more laughter.

Also I forgot in the first couple of chapter my disclaimer: I own nothing but Angelica


	11. Ghost? Big foot?  Something else?

The three of them finally made it into Concrete Washington and checked into a Motel. Angelica had insisted that she didn't need her own room. The brothers were perplexed by their cousin and she further explained herself.

"I can't sleep on a bed that isn't my own. I've never been able to, so if I want to actually sleep I put two chairs together and use a pillow."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked slowly and she nodded.

"Are you sure you're sure…?" Sam asked and Angelica glowered at the taller man.

"Unbelievable!" She grumbled out as she tossed down her bag beside the table in the room. "So what do we do first?"

"Well first we go check out the story from this Teacher." Dean admitted and they got into the car and drove and got out and walked towards a Chinese restaurant.

Dean and Sam entered because they got out of the car faster than Angelica had. Angelica walked around the car and tripped before landing against somebody who was holding folders filled with papers. When she fell into this person her bag slipped off of her shoulder while the other persons papers scattered.

"Oh my GOD! I am so sorry!" The man stuttered and bent over to pick up her bag as she reached for it and knocked her head into his. "Ow, okay that hurt…" He muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

Angelica laughed lightly and started helping the man pick up his papers and folders before they blew away.

"It's my fault, really…" Angelica placed some folders in a pile and handed them to the man who tried to give her back her bag. Angelica bit her lip embarrassedly as her cheeks turned bright red. The man she was talking was kind of cute in a geeky way. "I'm Angelica…" She admitted politely and the man lightly blushed as well.

"I'm…" He started to stammer slightly and he sighed. "My name is Wes."

"Were you going in?" Angelica asked the man with blue eyes and glasses and he nodded.

"I'm here to go through wedding arrangements with my Fiancé." He admitted with a happy grin.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Angelica beamed back at him and opened the door for him.

Angelica sat beside Dean at a booth who was sending an evil smirk.

"Somebody has a crush…" He sang lightly under his breath and he grunted in pain when his cousin stomped on his foot. Sam tried to hide his snicker by taking a drink of his water. The female teacher across from them stared at them confusedly. "Oh sorry Mrs. Armstrong this is our associate Angelica. She's interning with us and we thought if it was okay with you that she sit in…?" Dean offered with a charming smile and the lady nodded and smiled nervously.

After the interview was complete the three of them left the Chinese Restaurant but before Angelica waved goodbye to Wes who waved back unsure if she was just being polite or actually meant it.

"So now what?" She asked Dean who sighed in annoyance.

"Next we go check out High School and see if anything points to a haunting. No offense to that Teacher but something about her story is 'off'." Dean admitted hearing Angelica snort in laughter.

"Like the ghost helping her up, calling her by her name, and asking her not to tell their parents?" She asked and Sam snickered again and patted her head mussing up her hair a bit.

"Oh so you heard it to huh? I guess I'm not crazy…"

"No Sammy, you're still crazy…" Dean smirked back at his younger brother who frowned at him.

"Stop calling me that!" He snapped getting annoyed.

"You really should stop getting the poor guy riled up Dean." Angelica admitted quietly. "I'm surprised he hasn't had a coronary yet."

"Yeah I know, but it's too damn fun…" Dean shot her an impish grin.

After checking the Girl's Locker room from top to bottom the three of them left empty handed. Dean was really depressed at that point.

"Dean you look upset…" Sam mentioned with a nudge to Angelica's ribs playfully.

"Aw is Dean depressed he didn't get to rescue any naked damsels in distress?" Angelica offered getting a scathing glare in return and she replied with a bout of laughter.

"She probably slipped and blamed her clumsiness on a ghost." Sam shrugged and Dean pouted again.

"You really are disappointed…" Angelica offered to Dean who pouted more.

"Damn right I'm disappointed I wanted to save some naked chicks…" Dean whined like a child making Angelica pinch his cheek.

"Aw poor wittle Dean…"

"Hands off the merchandise, just because you're a girl and our cousin don't mean I ain't going to deck ya!" Dean warned her with a playful smirk.

They started to talk about little things when a small boy ran through them as fast as he could. He then was followed by a group of bigger kids who were chasing him.

"Poor little guy…" Angelica stated sadly remembering a couple girls that made her Middle School life hell.

"Run Forest Run!" Dean cackled and winced feeling Angelica punching his shoulder.

"Ass…" She grumbled while Sam laughed at their antics.

"It just doesn't seem like anything's going on…" Sam offered feeling disappointed that Angelica wouldn't get a proper initiation into hunting this time around.

"Hey guys what's going on there?" Angelica asked frowning at an older man yelling at a police officer.

The three of them walked over and blinked in surprise after the man starting screaming about Big Foot attacking him. Angelica shot Sam a look that said 'nothing here…?' He shrugged and they approached the two arguing men.

"Excuse us, FBI…" Sam interrupted them and they showed them their FBI badges.

"What…?" The man looked scared like he did something wrong but wasn't sure what it was.

"We're here about the…" Angelica offered calmly and the man relaxed and nodded.

"Big Foot…?"

"Yes sir, can you tell us what happened?" Dean asked calmly as he put away his badge.

"Of course I can…" The man sighed in relief and led the three of them into the woods where they saw a massive foot print.

"Well we'll take some samples from around here and take them back to the lab. Standard procedure to find out what species of Big Foot we're dealing with." Angelica offered getting odd looks from her cousins. "It would be best if you went back to town. And by best we mean safer, I mean you did say it already threw you around. My advice would be to go get yourself checked out by a doctor, and take it easy. We don't anybody else getting hurt by this thing." The hunter looked at them worriedly. "We can find our own way back don't worry. And besides if we come across it it's already got your scent memorized and would more than likely attack you first. So yeah it would be safer for you to just go home and let us do our jobs. We will contact you if we find anything out just give us your number…?" Angelica informed the man and he nodded before he wrote down his number and handed it to.

"Take care this thing is huge…" He admitted and bolted leaving the three of them there.

Angelica turned around after wadding up the paper with the number on it and throwing it into her pocket. She looked back at her cousins who were still staring at her in silence.

"What…?"

"Dude that was awesome!" Dean smirked at her and she sighed.

"I was in Film School for a reason Dean…"

"Well then, let's follow this trail and see where it leads…" Sam interrupted the two of them and they started to trek slowly through the woods trying to find things that would lead them to where the creature was hiding.


	12. not big foot  teddy bear? WTF!

They managed to track the creature to a liquor store near the outskirts of town. Angelica rose an eyebrow at her cousins who shrugged not sure themselves at what they'd find. They entered the back door taking note at the ripped screen they walked through. Dean looked around at all of the liquor that was missing. Sam scoffed at all of the porn magazines that had gone missing as well. Angelica paled and picked something out of the metal grating.

"Uhm…guys…?" She asked worriedly and they walked over to her and frowned just as worriedly as she was. She was holding a brown clump of fur. The thing was, it was a pretty big damn clump!

Unsure where to go next Sam and Dean sat outside on the front stoop while Angelica leaned on the banister support facing them. Neither one of them could explain what the hell might be going on.

"I got nothing…" Dean finally admitted shaking his head.

"Don't look at me this is my first hunt…" Angelica smirked sarcastically. "I'm guessing this is no longer a 'simple' haunting."

"No shit Angel…" Dean rolled his eyes and smirked at the glare he got. "Aw you don't like being called Angel?"

"You know, Sam's right you are a jerk…" Sam heard this and he snickered lightly before shrugging.

"Maybe it's just a joke right? Some big guy in a gorilla costume?" He offered hopefully.

"Or it really is Big Foot." Angelica offered back with a small laugh and Sam shook his head.

"Yeah one with alcoholism and a porn addiction…" Dean snapped at them. "Come on! Let's be realistic guys!"

Just then a cute little girl rode by on her bicycle and the small box attached to it jostled and a magazine dropped off of it. The three of them approached it curiously as Dean picked it up. Angelica frowned worriedly at the title of it.

"A little young for Busty Asian Beauty's ain't she?" Dean asked and received a hit to his head by both Sam and Angelica. They hid behind the wall and watched the little girl put the box of what looked like more porn and liquor onto the back stoop with a note that read 'sorry'.

Since they figured this was the best lead they had right now they followed the little girl to her home. Dean knocked on the front door and the little girl opened it and looked at them worriedly.

"Hello…" She offered quietly and Angelica smiled politely.

"Hey sweetie is your mom or dad home?" She asked and the little girl shook her head.

"No." She answered and Dean started whispering to Sam worriedly. Dean decided to go with the more direct approach.

"Have you seen a really, really furry…?"

"Is he in trouble?" The little asked Angelica fearfully who smiled softly at the girl.

"No sweetie, we just want to make sure he's okay." She offered politely.

"Exactly…" Dean offered lamely.

"He's my teddy bear…" The little girl explained missing the worried and confused expressions Angelica shot her cousins and vice versa. "I think he's sick…" The little girl pouted adorably.

"Well what a coincidence, because us three…" Dean offered with a smirk. "Are teddy bear doctors…"

"Really?" The little asked so happily and smiled. "Can you take a look at him?" She asked Angelica who gave her a reassuring smile but her cousins saw she was secretly freaked out by this turn of events.

"Of course sweetie…"

"He's in my room!" The girl grabbed Angelica's hand and ran for the stairwell and Dean followed behind smirking with Sam. "He's a little grumpy though…" The little girl stopped at a closed door. She knocked on the door. "Teddy there are some nice doctors here to see you!"

"GO AWAY!" Came a depressed shout from within the room.

Angelica's eyes widened and she looked at Dean who frowned nervously as the little girl opened her bedroom door. Angelica couldn't say anything after that, nope not a damn thing! Then again neither could Dean or Sam who were staring silently as well. There sitting on the bed watching the TV was an alive teddy bear that was rocking back and forth holding a bottle of liquor. He looked over at them and hollered:

"Close the damn door!" The little girl closed the door and looked back them.

"See what I mean…?" She offered quietly. "All I wanted was a real teddy bear that was big and talked. But now he's sad all the time, not like ouch sad but ouch in the head sad. He says weird things and he smells like the bus…" The girl pouted sadly and Angelica patted her soothingly on her head.

"Little girl?" Dean asked but the girl frowned at him.

"Audrey!" She snapped and looked back at Angelica. "I like you more…" Making Angelica huff in laughter while Dean glared at her.

"How did you teddy bear come to life?" Angelica asked curiously.

"I wished for it…" She stated simply and Sam frowned.

"Wished for it?"

"At the wishing well…" Audrey offered helpfully. Dean nodded cautiously and opened the door again and stared at the teddy bear.

Angelica saw the teddy bear was watching all the bad news. Including the earthquake striking a lesser country killing thousands. She frowned at the TV and looked back at Dean. The bear looked over at them again.

"Look at this…can you believe this crap?" The bear shouted at Dean who froze where he stood.

"Not really…" He offered truthfully but Angelica knew Dean had meant that he hadn't believed the bear in front of him was there or not.

"This is a terrible place! WHY AM I HERE?" The bear shouted sadly and Audrey poked her head through the door.

"You're here for tea parties!"

"Tea parties! IS that all there is?" He started to cry and Angelica frowned sadly and rushed forward.

"Aw poor teddy bear!" She cooed as she pulled him into a big hug. Dean stared at her with an open mouth of shock.

"Angelica…?" He tried to get her to move and she shushed him.

"Shh, bear needs a hug!" She snapped and snuggled the bear some more.

"Why are you hugging me! I don't want a hug!" Angelica reached around and started scratching behind his ear and he relaxed in the hug. "Oh, that feels nice…" He muttered and hugged her back. "I don't want to be here…" He cried into her shoulder.

"Shh, we're working on a way to get you back to being normal size bear…" Angelica admitted and the teddy bear let her go and she exited the room with Dean. Dean closed the door behind her after she left and he shook his head at her. "What?"

"You hugged it!" He snapped at her harshly. "We don't know if it's dangerous!"

"It's my firm belief that if it can't be solved with a hug then it's not worth my time. Sometimes everybody just needs a hug…" Angelica frowned at him and he sighed in defeat. "Sweetie could you give us a second?" She asked Audrey who nodded and Sam walked over to them.

"Are we, uhm should we…are we going to kill this bear?" Sam asked worriedly making Angelica shrug then looked at Dean.

"How? Do we burn it, shoot it?" Dean asked not wanting to discuss killing a teddy bear.

"It'd look bad if set fire to a teddy bear in front of its owner." Angelica offered quietly as Sam nodded.

"Plus we don't need a giant flaming teddy bear running around the town…"

"Is the bear really the most important thing right now?" Angelica asked and her cousins looked at her. "I'd be more worried about what managed to turn teddy real…"

"Good point…" Dean admitted and looked over at Audrey. "Audrey where are your parents?" He asked worriedly.

"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think that's where they are…" The little kid admitted and Angelica gasped in horror.

"When did they leave?" Audrey looked back over at her and shrugged.

"A couple days, a week?" Angelica heard that and she paled and paced the floor.

"Oh that is not right! Who makes a wish like that without making sure their child is taken care of first! They are lucky they aren't here right now I would just beat the piss outta them!" Angelica grumbled angrily to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. Sam patted her shoulder soothingly calming her down a bit.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your bear has contracted…" Dean started but couldn't come up with anything.

"Lollipop disease." Sam offered helpfully and Dean nodded.

"Yeah Lollipop Disease."

"It's not uncommon for a bear his size." Angelica offered to Audrey. "It's also quite contagious."

"Yeah is there another grown-up that you can stay with while we treat your teddy?" Dean asked politely.

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street." Audrey offered and Angelica smiled.

"Perfect." Dean nodded to himself.

"We need you to go stay with her for a few days while we treat teddy is that okay?"

"Okay…" She answered Angelica's question.

"Oh and Audrey where is this wishing well?" Dean asked as the little was leaving.


	13. Let's Make a Wish! A sandwich?

Wouldn't you know it, the wishing fountain was at the same Chinese Restaurant they held the interview in. Angelica brought up the rear as her cousins walked over to the fountain, she did see the one kid from before that had been chased by the bigger bullies. She looked over and saw Wes and his fiancé still sitting at their table. She hurried over to the table and lightly cleared her throat. Both of the occupants looked up and while the girl gave her a standoffish glare Wes smiled shyly at her and greeted her.

"Hey, Wes right?" Angelica asked and he nodded. "I wanted to apologize earlier for knocking your papers out of the folders. I really hope I didn't cause any problems concerning your wedding plans." She explained herself and the girl relaxed a little while Wes turned pink with embarrassment.

"No there weren't any problems. Thank you for stopping by to check up on us, uh Angelica right?" He asked nervously Angelica nodded and he nodded back to her.

"Angel!" Dean called over to her from the fountain as he stood beside Sam. She glared at him and smiled apologetically at Wes and his fiancé.

"Well my cousins call bye Wes, and nice to meet you…?" Angelica asked the girl who frowned at her.

"Hope." The girl answered disdainfully.

"Okay then…" Angelica smiled politely and hurried over to Dean and Sam's side but not before she heard Hope talking to Wes.

"She's very pretty…" Hope admitted and Wes shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, I guess so…" He answered back unaware that Angelica heard it and she smirked towards her cousins and stood between them at the Wishing Fountain.

"Do you think this thing works?" Dean asked and shot Angelica a coy look. "Or maybe we can ask your boyfriend…" She punched him in the shoulder.

"Ass." Was the only reply he got back.

"It has to work right? How else did big teddy become Big Teddy?" Sam asked curiously while stopping the bickering between the two of them.

"Only one way to find out…" Dean admitted reaching into his pocket and pulled out a coin and thought for a second before tossing it in. Angelica stared at her cousin with her mouth open in shock.

"You yell at me for hugging the bear and you toss a coin into something that maybe dangerous." She grumbled and Sam smirked at her.

"What'd you wish for?" Sam asked Dean who shushed him.

"You're not supposed to tell Sam." Angelica informed him and patted his arm when he pouted.

The front door opened and a voice carried through to where they were standing.

"Somebody order a foot-long Italian with Jalapeños?" He asked looking around.

"Dean tell me you didn't…" Angelica shot him a look when he rose his hand.

"That would be me…" He offered kind of creeped out that his wish came true.

"Seriously…? A freaking sub? That's your great idea for a wish? You wasted a perfectly good wish on food…" Angelica shook her head and he glared at her.

"Hey free food is always a good idea…"

The three of them sat down at a booth while Dean enjoyed his sandwich. Angelica shook her head and shared a look with Sam. Sam then looked over Angelica's shoulder and then turned a small grin at her.

"What?" She asked worriedly and Sam's grin brightened.

"Seems you've got a fan. That guy you were talking to keeps looking over at you…"

Dean heard this and snickered when he saw the nerdy guy look back over at Angelica and ducked back down embarrassedly.

"Aw he really is your boyfriend…" Dean teased her and yelped in pain when she kicked him under the table. Dean frowned at her and then went to eating his sandwich again. "So I think this thing works." Dean ate some more and chewed it. "I mean I was pretty specific."

"The Teddy Bear, the Sandwich, the trip to Bali…" Sam listed off the things that had to have wished for.

"I'm guessing this…" Angelica admitted reading the newspaper and showed it to them. It read about how a loser guy won the million dollar lottery.

"I'm guessing Angelica's little boyfriend over there with his love connection…" Sam smirked and nodded his head over to the hot girl Wes was sitting with. Dean looked over and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's definitely going on my list…" Angelica frowned at both of them.

"Guys, Wes seems very sweet and polite, maybe she just likes that in a guy?" Angelica stuck up for him and Sam grinned.

"Aw Dean, she's even sticking up for him that's so adorable."

"Yeah Sammy I think our little Angel's growing up…" Both of them let out yelps of pain when Angelica kicked them both under the table. She then held her head in pain. "What? Is it Cas?" Dean asked concerned knowing that anytime Angelica held her head like that she was communicating with him.

"No, it's Gabriel…" She muttered drolly and Dean snorted with laughter.

_Whoa what's this? Aw somebody's in wuv!_ Gabriel laughed through the link and Angelica's cheeks turned blood red.

'Gabriel knock it off!' She snapped at him getting more embarrassed.

_Wow that one sure is a goober…_ Gabriel snuck around in her head snatching up a picture of Wes.

'Oh my…GET OUT!' She slammed up any mental walls she could while Gabriel cackled with laughter.

_Aw I didn't mean anything by it sweet cheeks. Although, I'm a little put out that it's not me you like! I mean come on I'm all types of fun!_

'Should I expect Castiel to pop into the fray and tease me?' Angelica asked with a whine but felt silence on the other end.

_Hey I already tried to grab him up. Seems he's shut off his side of the link. Although before he did I felt some irritation coming from his end._

'Why do you think he's irritated?'

_Well I think he's hurt because you were chatting it up with the dork sitting at the table._

'Wait you're saying he's jealous?' Angelica's face went into confusion while Sam and Dean watched her facial expressions.

(I assure you that is not true.) Came another voice from the link and Angelica smirked through the link.

_Hey there you are little bro! I knew that would bring you out of hiding!_ Gabriel grinned in triumph.

'Castiel why are you hiding?' Angelica asked curiously.

(I do not wish to discuss it.) Angelica felt a pout come through the link. Then the link severed from the rest of them.

_Like I said, he's jealous._ Gabriel admitted with a grin before another link came through.

(AM NOT!) Angelica snickered out loud while Gabriel smirked again.

_Are to._ He challenged and they heard Castiel sigh.

(Am not!) Castiel snapped getting irritated even more.

_Am not…_ Gabriel offered and Angelica bit her lip to hide her laughter. Castiel wouldn't fall for it would he?

(Are to.) Angelica snickered trying harder to hold back the laughter. The silence from Castiel's end stopped when he sighed. (Gabriel I dislike you.)

'Boys! Boys! I am in the middle of a hunt right now could we bicker about Looney Tunes later?' Angelica snapped at the both of them and they severed the links without even saying goodbye.

Angelica held her head still giggling lightly. She looked at Sam and Dean who were looking at her curiously.

"Trust me guys you do not want to know…" She shook her head and they frowned in disappointment.


	14. rats wishes evil sandwich

Dean sighed in disappointment when Angelica didn't tell them what she and the Archangel talked about. Whatever they had talked about had been embarrassing to her which probably would have made him laugh for days. Angelica handed him the newspaper and he shoved it into his back pocket.

"So what do we do? Are we really going to stop all these wishes from existing? That seems kind of douchey thing to do, right?" Dean asked and Angelica just shrugged in answer.

"Well yeah I guess it does. But seriously man, don't we know that these wish things normally come with a price? Sometimes they come with a deadly price." Sam admitted while Dean continued eating his sub.

"I dunno this is a damn good sandwich…" Dean smirked and Angelica scowled at him and he pouted. "Fine we'll hold off on the wishes until we find what's wrong with them."

Just then the Asian manager came over to their table.

"We no allow outside food in here…" He snapped at Dean who was still chewing on his bite.

Dean reached into his pocket while motioning the Manager to wait while he found the right ID Badge.

"Well I'm certainly not going to eat the inside food here…" Dean admitted pulling out the Health Inspector Badge. "Health Department and you my friend have a Rat Infestation. You're going to have to shut down this place under emergency code 56C." Dean explained calmly ignoring his cousins raised eyebrow.

"RATS?" The Manager yelped at them in shock and he sounded quite insulted.

Soon enough they had the patrons filtered out of the restaurant and were expecting the recently drained wishing fountain. Dean did a cursory examination of the fountain.

"Typical fountain, plaster, statue of Buddha nothing I can see right now…" Dean counted off the aspects of the fountain and the Manager snapped at him.

"Yes nothing! We run a clean place here!" He cried out indignantly and Angelica rolled her eyes before turning politely to the older man.

"Sir we're going to need you to leave during our preliminary investigation. Okay? Thank you. We very well can't have somebody that works here contaminating our data." Angelica offered with a stern smile and the man grumbled before walking away.

"Nice one…" Sam nudged her ribs and she shushed him.

Dean smirked at both of them and pulled out a coin.

"Come on neither of you are tempted…?" He asked coyly and they both just shot him an unamused glare.

"It just wouldn't feel real ya know?" Sam admitted with a shrug and Angelica grinned in agreement.

"I don't know teddy bear seemed kind of real…" Dean offered sarcastically.

"I knew what you meant Sam." Angelica patted his arm comfortingly. She would've patted his shoulder but she was only 5'5 and could only reach his upper arm.

"Come on if you could wish yourself back to before this all started. Think about it Sammy, you'd be a yuppie lawyer with a nice car, family and white fence. The whole nine yards…" Dean needled his little brother.

"Not what I'd wish for." Sam shrugged with a pout and Dean gaped at him in shock.

"Seriously?" He asked unconvinced then he looked at Angelica. "How about you Angel…?" He smirked again and continued. "You have some deep dark desire that wants to be set free?"

"Believe it or not Dean, my wish already came true…I don't to use the fountain." Angelica admitted embarrassedly. "And I have to warn you it will probably cause what Bobby called a 'chick flick' moment."

"Oh then by all means keep it to yourself…" Dean grumbled but his curiosity got the better of him. "So what was it?"

"A family of my own, I thought it was the Johnsons and well I guess it ended that I had cousins I never met…" She shrugged and Sam put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her while Dean shrugged in reply.

"Meh, as 'chick flick' moments go that wasn't all THAT chickie." Dean told her and she raised an eyebrow again.

"Chickie? Is that even a word?" She asked confusedly and Dean smirked.

"Well it is now…"

"It's too late to go back to our old lives Dean. I'm not that guy anymore." Sam admitted sadly.

"Well okay then, what would Sammy with for now?" Dean asked coyly making Sam sigh in defeat.

"Lilith's head on a plate, bloody…" He admitted and Angelica gave him a worried look while Dean stared at him.

"really?" Dean asked worriedly and Sam nodded. Dean then shrugged looking down at well. "Okay then."

"Hey what's that? That coin's bigger than the others…" Angelica pointed while Dean looked to where she was pointing. He brushed some random coins off of the bigger coin and figured it was pretty damn old from the coloring.

"Old coin from where I'm standing." Sam admitted leaning closer. "I don't recognize the markings."

Dean bent over and tried to pick it up.

"Damn…" He grunted trying now to pull it off.

"Lift with your legs…" Sam teased his older brother.

"What is this little mother welded on or something?" Dean growled and Angelica smirked.

"Dean do you want a hammer and chisel?" He glared at her and she pouted, but then Dean got this idea look on his face.

"Hammer and chisel! That might work!" He hurried off outside to the car leaving Angelica and Sam in the restaurant.

"Dean I was just kidding! Aw crap…" Angelica smacked her hand to her face as Sam patted her shoulder.

The Manager followed Dean like a homing beacon when he saw Dean carrying the hammer and crowbar.

"Hey whoa! Wait a minute! What you doing? You going to break my fountain!" He whined to the three of them and Sam sighed in irritation.

"Sir I don't want to slap you with a 44-16, but I will…" Sam snapped at the man who grumbled again and walked away one more time. Angelica smirked at Sam and nudged his ribs.

"Nice one..." She copied Sam's earlier teasing and he smirked back at her.

"Well I didn't go to lawyer school for nothing…" Dean shook his head at his brother and took the hammer and crowbar away from them.

"I got an idea." He muttered and tried to use both tools to slam the coin free. Wow that really didn't work. As soon as Dean hit the mallet onto the crowbar the main part of the mallet came flying backwards leaving the stick still in Dean's hands. Luckily the manager ducked in time before getting hit. "Damn…" dean muttered in shock.

"Coin's magical…" Sam admitted and Angelica shot him an irritated look.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock!" She snapped making Dean snicker before grabbing the crowbar out of the well.

"Yeah, I think its hoodoo is protecting the well. It means we can't destroy either object." Dean admitted getting more annoyed. He stared at his mallet with a pout. "I liked that mallet." Angelica rolled her eyes.

"We'll get you a new one Dean."

"But it's not the same!"

While they bickered Sam took a pencil and paper and traced the coin markings and handed it to Angelica.

"What's this for?"

"I want you guys to check this thing out." Sam started to leave but Dean stopped him.

"Where are you going?" He asked confusedly and Sam shot them both a grim smirk.

"Something just occurred to me…" He left and Angelica thought to herself, what other problem did they come across while here that Sam would want to look…?

Angelica's thoughts stopped in their tracks and she giggled figuring it out. Dean looked at her confusedly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Think about it Dean, why were we here to begin with?" Angelica asked him and he shrugged. "Ghost in the girls locker room at a High School…" She stated slow enough for it to sink in and Dean smirked finally seeing the connection.

"Now that's what I call a great wish!" Dean ducked from the punch to his shoulder. "Missed me that time!" They then left the Restaurant after explaining that they'd send the information to their superiors to the Manager who glared at them.

As they were walking to the car the bullies they saw earlier came barreling through them running in terror while the kid they had been picking on chased them. Angelica smirked figuring the kid wished for superpowers so he could get back at the bullies.

"Yeah you better run!" He shouted angrily at the bullies and turned seeing Dean staring at him and Angelica smirking. "You got a problem mister?" He glared and Dean froze in shock.

"What? NO!" He snapped out in annoyance and Angelica snickered as the kid ran back after the bullies.

Dean shook his head and walking again when something started gurgling in his stomach. He froze again and held his stomach starting feeling some pain there. Angelica's eyes widened at her cousin.

"Dean, it sounds like it's possessed!" She offered worriedly and noticed how green Dean looked. "Okay let's get you back to the Motel Room!" She patted his shoulder and they took off for the Motel.


	15. play nursemaid, Sam don't push him!

Dean barely made it through the Motel Room door when he bolted for the bathroom. Angelica frowned worriedly hearing the revenge of that wishful sandwich taking its wrath out on his body. She dug into her pocket and pulled out some change before leaving for the pop machine down the hall. She grabbed up a straw from the small niche beside the machine and made her way back to the room with the beverage. She walked through the room again and entered the bathroom and frowned more at her cousin on the floor just heaving his guts into the toilet.

"Dean I got you some Ginger Ale." She put the straw and the can near the sink and he gave her a surprised look. Then he watched as she wet one of the cloths and placed it on the back of his neck and rubbed his back soothingly. "Yeah my foster sister sometimes came back to the dorm room jacked in the head, and stomach from going to bars. I know how to deal with stomach problems…" Angelica offered quietly and Dean tried to relax into her hand on his back but as soon as he did relax he started getting sick again. "Better out than in…" She offered trying to make him feel better and he glowered at her balefully. "I'm going to research this coin okay?" She asked him and he nodded before getting sick again. She gave him a small sympathetic pout and ruffled his hair lightly before going back into the main room.

Angelica finally managed to get the information on the coin and thudded her head onto the table with a whine of defeat.

"Oh this just got a helluva lot better!" She heard Sam come into the room and look around confusedly.

"Dean you okay?" He asked trying to look into the bathroom.

"Wishes turn bad Sam! Wishes turn very bad!" Dean moaned pathetically from the bathroom before getting sick again.

"Sandwich huh…?" Sam asked both Dean and Angelica the latter of the two just shrugged. Dean finally flushed the toilet for the umpteenth time and exited the small room holding the Ginger Ale. Sam quirked an eyebrow at why Dean was holding a can of Canada Dry when he nodded his head to Angelica.

"So ready for some bad news, and then really bad news followed by horrible news?" Angelica asked the two of them and they shot her looks of irritation. "Okay for the bad news: The coin is Babylonian and it's cursed. I found some fragments of a legend…" She paused hearing Dean gag and he put his hand up.

"I'm good, continue."

"The Serpent is Tiamat. The primeval God of Chaos. Now for the really bad news, since these priests or whoever made this coin were making some serious bad juju that anything that was wished on with the coin was twisted around. Think Wishmaster but in Coin form." Angelica explained sitting down. "As soon as the first wish is made with that thing all wishes will come true and you end up with something that you didn't want or need."

"You ask for a talking teddy bear…?" Dean muttered and Sam nodded in agreement.

"And you get a bi-polar nutjob, and you get E-Coli." Sam offered and the look that Dean shot him could've melted the guy where he stood.

"This thing is bad news guys, I mean one person gets their wish it's trouble, everybody gets their wish…?" Angelica muttered darkly and Sam sighed.

"It's chaos."

"Hence, the Primeval God of Chaos bit…" Dean smirked at the two of them as he got out a beer and drank it.

"How do we stop it?" Sam asked Angelica who frowned sadly.

"Which brings us to the horrible news: Guys we need to find the first wisher. The one that threw it in, and from the looks of things in this town there's a helluva lot of wishes that has already been made. I mean if Audrey's mom was the first one to make the wish then we are screwed."

"Because they're in Bali…" Sam groaned in despair sitting down. "Let's hope it wasn't her okay?"

"Dean you should get some rest you've had a pretty weird day." Angelica looked at her cousin who just about pouted but then he shrugged.

"Good point…"

After an hour or two Angelica started banging her head off of the tabletop in irritation.

"How hard is it to find one damn person that threw in a coin?" She whined and then moaned in pain and rubbed her forehead. "Note to self, banging of the head into solid object does not make brain work faster…" Sam snorted with laughter and rubbed her shoulder helpfully. Dean twitched on the bed but it ended when they looked over at him. "Is he okay?"

"He has nightmares, but he doesn't talk about them…I think he remembers his time in Hell but he won't let me in." Sam pouted in sadness.

"Well it is Hell Sam, nobody wants to relive that neither in dreams nor by talking about it." Angelica looked down at her hands sadly. "I have nightmares myself, I mean I wasn't in Hell but I was tortured for hours while being chained up to a ceiling with five of my friend's mutilated corpses around me…"

Sam gave her a shocked look and remembered Cas saying something about how she was tortured by Serial Killers.

"Cas told us about you being in the hands of Serial Killers, I just never really realized or even considered what you might have gone through…I'm sorry if you need to talk…." Sam admitted to her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Nobody wants to relive that, neither in dreams nor by talking about it…" She repeated slowly and Sam sighed in despair. "I figure Dean's the same way, for GOD's sake don't push him." She warned him and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Good point…"

A few minutes later Dean started twitching even more and started to move restlessly on the bed.

"Dean! Dean wake up!" Sam called to his brother who bolted awake.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Dean grumbled not looking at all rested.

"Have a good nap?" Angelica asked quietly not pressing him.

"Damn near rested and relaxed…" Dean snapped before grapping up a bottle of whiskey and drinking it.

"Wow you just woke up, and already hitting the bottle? You know they have 12 step programs for that buddy…" Angelica offered with a mock serious expression.

"Aw bite me Angel." Dean smirked vapidly at her and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Dean come on we can both see it! And don't think we don't…"

"See what?" Dean countered shutting down his emotions when Sam spoke. He did see Angelica shake her head at her cousin.

"The drinking, the nightmares me and Angelica are with you 24/7 now and we've both seen it…" Sam snapped getting annoyed with his brother.

"Well I'm guessing me saying 'nobody wants to relive that either in dreams or by talking about and not to push him' really had no damn impact in that gigantic Cro-Magnon skull of yours!" Angelica snapped making Dean smirk at her while Sam shot her an odd look.

"That's so weird, the Trickster said something similar…" Angelica's face turned into confusion.

"What the hell's a Trickster?" She asked and dean interrupted them both.

"Not important right now."

"Uriel wasn't lying was he Dean, you remember Hell don't you?" Sam asked and felt Angelica hit him in the head.

"Dude he's not going to talk if you constantly annoy him, believe me I would know my friend Maggie would do the same thing and it would end with me pushing her off of her chair!"

"Jeez Sam what do you want from me?" Dean finally snapped at his brother.

"I just want the truth, Dean! I'm your brother I just wish you'd talk to me!"

"Careful what you wish for…" Angelica sang out lightly and Dean snickered before Sam shot her an unamused glare.

"Cute, real cute…"


	16. confronting Wes

Angelica shook her head watching Sam and Dean bicker.

"Come on guys can we stop with the soap opera crap for five minutes? We need to find the first wisher before things really hit the fan!" She finally snapped at them getting them to stop and stare at her.

"Yeah, so what do we know so far?" Dean asked curiously after taking another drink of his beer.

"Teddy Bear, Lottery Guy, Pervert Invisible guy…" Sam offered annoyed that his brother and cousin were siding with each other.

"Oh and Super Kid, and Bali Mom." Angelica end getting a head nod from Sam.

"They were all made in the last two weeks, so it's going to be hard to figure out the first wisher…" Sam muttered darkly. Dean smirked to himself but frowned to Angelica.

"It helps if they put an ad in the paper. Sorry Angel…" He admitted sadly and he handed the newspaper to Sam as he and Angelica looked at it.

Angelica's face fell and she looked over at Dean who just shrugged apologetically. She sat down again with sigh of defeat. Sam looked over at her sadly as he read the wedding announcement.

"It goes back a month. Sorry Angelica I know you didn't want it to be true…" Angelica just stared at Sam before standing up and grabbing up her wallet of ID Badges.

"Not that it matters right? It's a job and we do the job and get the hell outta dodge…" Angelica offered sadly and left the Motel Room.

Sam looked back down at the announcement explaining the wedding info for Wesley Mondale and Hope Casey.

"You know now I kind of feel bad for teasing her…"

"Yeah me to, but it can't be taken back let's just go find Wesley and Hope." They left the room as well and caught up with her.

They found out where Wes was living and they drove to the apartment complex.

"You sure you can handle this?" Sam asked and Angelica rolled her eyes. She knocked on the door and smiled falsely at Hope when she opened the door.

"Hi Hope, I don't know if you remember me from earlier…" Angelica started pleasantly.

"Yes you are Angelica the girl from the restaurant, what do you want?" Hope asked sourly still not liking this polite person.

"Well you know I felt so bad about causing you and Wes such a problem I arranged for my cousins here, to work on the wedding. They're florists and don't worry just they're just here for consultation right now. They're fair with determining price ranges…" Angelica offered and while Hope's eyes lit up with glee Sam and Dean glared at their cousin.

Hope let them all in eagerly and bubbled around the apartment while Wes was sitting in an arm chair.

"Oh sweetie that nice girl from earlier got her cousins to come in, they're florists!"

"Huh?" Wes asked confusedly and then sat up a bit straighter when he saw Angelica standing there with Sam and Dean. "Oh hello Angelica…" He offered trying to pat his wayward hair down in an effort to look presentable.

"You're the best!" Hope squealed and hugged Angelica before turning to Sam and Dean. "I'm just going to go get my folders!" Hope trotted off into the kitchen.

"Uhm okay…" Wes offered confusedly seeing Hope disappear into the kitchen.

"Wesley, how's it going?" Dean asked with a smirk and Wes frowned at him.

"It's Wes." He answered shortly and looked over at Angelica before standing up. As soon as he noticed the height of Sam and the dangerous demeanor of Dean he sat back down. "Aren't you two from the Health Department?" He asked confusedly recognizing the two of them and Angelica lightly snickered.

"Yeah and florists on the side." Sam smirked vapidly at the sitting man.

"Plus FBI and on Thursdays we're Teddy Bear doctors…" Dean ended smugly Wes shot them both an odd look.

"What…?" He asked confusedly and Angelica sighed quietly.

"Don't ask Wes. Wow…" Angelica saw the coin collection on the wall and she walked over to it and paled in excitement. "Oh my GOD! You have a Primer! They only made 4 before they realized the metal they were using was toxic! Late 17th century!" She gushed while looking at the coins.

"So coin collector huh Wes?" Sam asked watching his cousin examine more coins through the glass case.

"Yeah my grandfather gave them to me…" He turned around and watched Angelica looking at more of the coins like a child during Christmas Morning. He smirked lightly at how she seemed to enjoy just the small things in life. He started when he heard Dean clear his throat and he looked back at the two guys who were glowering at him.

"Happen to lose one of those coins recently?" Dean asked sourly he was still a bit twitchy over the sandwich ordeal.

"And by lose we mean drop into the wishing fountain at Lucky Chen's?" Sam asked not liking the look Wes gave Angelica. If he thought he had a chance with her that dork would be woefully surprised when he got a shotgun of salt up his ass.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Wes admitted squirming in his chair a little. He heard Angelica sigh sadly as if she were disappointed in him. Before anything else was said Hope came back into the living room area with some folders.

"Okay so I have a lot of ideas but not all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now, I guess it means more time for me!" Hope grinned obliviously. "You know I'm thinking of a more Japanesey type setup." She gushed and Dean smirked sarcastically at her.

"Yeah I can see it…" He offered as politely as he could.

"So Hope how did you two meet?" Angelica asked politely and Hope just beamed again.

"Oh it was the best day of my life…" She gushed more and more and Angelica smiled sardonically.

"I bet." She offered quietly but Wes shifted feeling Angelica's disappointment pointing towards him.

"You know it's the funniest thing! We both grew up here but I never really knew who he was! Not by name anyway and one day a month ago I just saw him and he was just glowing!" Angelica smiled tightly at the obviously brainwashed girl.

"Hey babe can you go and get us some coffee?" Wes asked quietly and Hope took up off of her seat like a shot.

"Yes of course!" She kissed him but he pointed for her to leave and she did so happily.

Angelica shared a grim look with her cousins who nodded and back up a bit. If anybody could talk Wes into taking the wish back it would be her. She sat across from him on the coffee table.

"Wes…" Angelica started quietly giving him her original 'pwease help me' look. And with her electric green eyes the pitiful expression would be personified and brought most people to their knees. "We know about the coin, please don't treat me like an idiot." Her eyes went even sadder surprising Sam and Dean.

"Damn Sammy she makes your expression look mild…" Dean whispered to Sam who shushed him nudging him in the ribs.

"My grandfather found the coin in North Africa. You know WWII?" Angelica nodded while not letting up on her expression. He told me it could grant real wishes but that nobody should use it…"

"Wes that's because it's cursed. You've seen Wishmaster right? Well it's like that but only within a coin and not a gemstone." Angelica sat back at bit and looked at him apologetically. "You have to take your wish back or something bad will happen…"

"Eh no I'm not…" Wes shook his head.

"Yeah something bad will happen, something like us…" Sam offered drolly and Dean stood up and pulled a gun out.

"It would be best if you came with us Wes…" Dean admitted and Wes shot Angelica a look of terror.

Angelica looked at her cousin in dismay.

"How come I don't have a gun?" She whined making Wes pale even more.


	17. lightning, machine, brat equals OUCH

Dean drove while Sam had shotgun and Angelica was sitting in the back with Wes.

"I don't get it, so I got my wish to come true! Why does it have to be a bad thing?" He whined sadly and Angelica looked at him.

"Because it's not real Wes. You've taken her ability to decide for herself, and that's actually worse than those two maroons holding a gun to you…" She offered sadly and Dean and Sam shot her looks of irritation.

"Yeah and besides those wishes are making your town go insane…" Sam offered and Wes scoffed at him.

"Wes it's not healthy for her. I mean think about it just because she's hot you want her…I mean I know somebody like me has nothing on a girl like her…" Angelica sighed more sadly. "And I know that you have actual feelings for her thinking she's perfect from all angles but if you need a magic wish to make her like you, then she isn't worth the time."

"I just wished she'd love me more than anything…" Wes looked down in sadness.

"Yeah and how is that working out for you?" Dean snapped snidely and Angelica smacked him in the head.

"Dean not helping…" She told him and he shrugged before she looked back at Wes. "You have to be careful with how you phrase wishes Wes. I mean you said she'd love you more than anything, but what if it ends up that she loves you more than anything which includes breathing, existing and maybe while she's too busy pondering about you she doesn't see the van coming down the road and she crosses…?" Angelica offered quietly and Wes gave her a shocked look but he looked away. "She could get hurt or worse is that what you wished for?" Angelica asked giving him another pitiful green eyed expression.

"She's good…" Dean whispered to Sam who shushed him.

"Well it's better than before when she didn't know I existed." Wes sighed and Angelica shook her head at his stubbornness.

"You're not supposed to get what you want man, not like this anyway. That's what this coin does, it takes your hearts desires and twists it around on you. You know the whole be careful what you wish for spiel…" Dean offered getting tired of this guy's whining.

"Oh Dean you're just still upset that food betrayed you…" Angelica offered with a vapid smirk. Sam shot her a small smirk in return before looking back at his brother.

"Yeah she's got a point Dean, that stupid wish of yours probably has you turned off of Sub sandwiches now…"

"Hell no! It's food! Food is never a bad thing it was just a pawn in the coin's evil scheme…" He argued back and Angelica gave him a smile of disbelief and shook her head.

Just then the car jolted as if it had struck something large.

"Did we just hit something?" Sam asked as Dean looked in the mirror with a shrug.

"I don't see anything…" He kept driving Angelica smacked her hand to her face knowing that they probably just hit the invisible kid. She was not even going to open her damn mouth this time. She just wanted this job to be finished and get the hell out of this town!

"Be careful what you wish for!" Wes mocked Dean's earlier words. "You know who says things like that? Good looking jerks like you guys. The ones who got it easy because you two look handsome…"

"Easy…?" Sam and Dean both stated and looked at each other while Angelica sighed in dismay.

"Oh lord here we go!" She whined to herself. "Good going you got them started…"

"I bet women just flock to you two! They notice you guys right off the bat!"

"Yeah but all the ones they attract are demons…" Angelica muttered darkly and got a warning look from her cousins. "I mean Dean that last girlfriend you had was just plain evil…" Angelica lied about Dean having a girlfriend to make it seem like she hadn't meant real demons. Dean just shrugged in response understanding her cover-up.

"Believe me we do not have it easy…" Sam shook his head at his brother and cousin.

"Yeah we're miserable we never get what we want. We even have to fight tooth and nail to keep what we do have…" Dean explained further and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"And there they go…now we'll have to hear this crap the whole way there…." She whined to Wes who kind of smirked at her demeanor.

"You however are not like them. You don't seem to fit in with those two." Wes offered quietly and Angelica smirked sadly.

"I just recently found out I had cousins, I spent 26 years not knowing I had a family of my own after my parents died."

"Oh I'm sorry, how did they die?"

"Car wreck I was the only survivor."

"How old were you?"

"I dunno maybe couple months a year old…" Angelica shrugged and Wes lightly touched her shoulder in a comforting way.

Angelica saw the intent in Sam and Deans' eyes and before she knew it Dean started talking again this time louder.

"You know what maybe that's the whole point Wes!" He offered loudly making Sam lightly rub his left ear in irritation. But at least he got Wes to let go of Angelica's shoulder. "I mean, people are people because they're miserable bastards because they don't get what they want…"

"Wow Dean, that might be the smartest thing I've heard you say…" Angelica offered drolly getting Sam to snicker before he also started talking.

"Yeah also people get what they want they get crazy…" he offered politely and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Just take a look at Michael Jackson, and Hasselhoff…" He countered and frowned at the head shake he got from Angelica.

"And….he's back to his usual stupid standard…" She bit out sarcastically making Sam snicker again.

"Well you know what Hope loves be completely now and it's awesome! Besides where is this insanity that you are talking about?" Wes whined to the three of them just as the Super Kid wisher from before flipped an SUV over making the bullies cower behind it in terror.

"ALL BOW BEFORE THE MIGHTY TODD!" The kid screamed as he rocked the now flipped car.

Wes stared at the scene pale faced as Angelica looked back at him with a sarcastic grin.

"You were saying…?"

Dean stopped the car and he got out.

"You guys get Wes to the restaurant, I'll handle Mini Hulk…"

"You sure?" Angelica asked worriedly and Dean lightly shoved her after Sam. And he approached Todd the super kid.

Wes looked over at the kid and the SUV and looked back at Angelica wide eyed.

"That kid just flipped that car!" He hollered at her and she shrugged.

"That's nothing you should've seen the giant talking Teddy Bear…" Sam shouted back at him and Angelica lightly giggled thinking about Big Teddy.

Sam was just about to touch the restaurant door when Angelica saw a storm cloud suddenly appear during a bright sunny day.

"Sam…?" She started to get his attention but a random lightning bolt struck and hit Sam knocking him out of his shoes. "SAM!" Angelica crouched beside him and couldn't find a pulse. "Oh no…NO SAM!"

She screamed at him and then another random thing happened, the piece of machinery that some road workers abandoned when Todd went postal started to roll over to her. She had just enough time to get up into a more of a standing crouch before the damn thing crashed into her pinning her to the restaurant wall. The machine kept pressing into her abdomen squeezing her from the waist down. She let out a small cough and the machine pressed again making her cough up blood. Wes paled in horror and tried to get the machine off of her.

"Wes do something…please!" She gasped in pain feeling her bones starting to compress as she coughed again. "Get the coin!" She whined in pain and Wes gave her a sad glance and he entered the restaurant.

After a while the machine finally let up as if it had never even touched her. She breathed in and coughed a bit and noticed she wasn't coughing up blood. In fact it felt like she had never been almost 'maximum overdrived'. She looked over at Sam who bolted up with a sharp gasp and he looked over to her.

"Hey you okay Angel Eyes?" Sam asked worriedly and she just blew a rampant strand of red hair away from her face.

"What do you think…?" She asked kind of freaked out and Sam shrugged sheepishly before he moved the damn machine farther away from her.

Dean sat on the curb after getting most of his ass kicked by that little kid. Angelica sighed and sat beside him while Sam made sure everything was okay in the restaurant and to get the coin from Wes. She breathed in deeply.

"Well that was fun…" She offered still feeling the after effects of that machine. Dean looked over at her and shook his head with a smirk.

"So why exactly are we siding against Sammy when he asks about Hell?" Dean asked curiously.

"I know what's like to an extent." Dean glared at her ready to argue about nothing could be as bad as hell. "No I wasn't in the actual hell. Where did Castiel and Gabriel find me? They found me chained by my wrists to a ceiling right?" Dean nodded not really sure if he wanted to hear anymore. "It was a fun time before I got to that point. I'm going to have nightmares for eternity no matter what anybody says those five people are dead because of me. I chose to film in that building, and they died because of it. I may not have killed them myself but I sure as hell led them to it. So yeah I understand your desire to not want to talk about it because I was there, hell I'm still there." Angelica offered quietly and saw the expression change on Dean's face. He put an arm around her shoulder and lightly hugged her.

"Yeah I guess you do understand a bit, but my ordeal was more intense…" He offered with a shit-eating grin. Angelica laughed out loud at his antics.

"Hell maybe we can swap horror stories someday…" Dean sighed when she said that.

"Don't push your luck Angel…"

"Wasn't going to…" She smirked at him.

The next day it seemed that all the wishes had reversed. Audrey's Teddy Bear was now regular size Bear. Her parents were also back from Bali and they looked roasted. Angelica couldn't stop the smug indifference at seeing the sunburnt adults.

"Serves them right for leaving their kid like that…" Angelica muttered and Dean laughed beside her on the bench they were sitting on.

As Angelica saw Sam approaching the two of them she looked over and saw Wes throwing away what looked like a wedding announcement.

"You guys talk, I'll be right back."

"Hey he tries anything you can tell him that we know places where they can't find bodies…" Dean stood up from the bench while Sam snorted with laughter.

Angelica rolled her eyes and walked over to Wes who looked at her embarrassedly.

"I didn't want anybody to get hurt. Are you and your cousin okay?" He asked worriedly making Angelica grin politely.

"yeah Sam's resilient he can handle a good bit of shit before he goes down." She then frowned sadly at the trashcan. "I'm sorry about what happened with Hope. I know you really liked her."

"I guess I liked the idea of 'her' but not her as a person. You know I've never really noticed it but she is extremely shallow, and also not that bright…" Angelica laughed at his words and he smirked shyly. "Do you think…?" He started to stutter slightly. "Would you like to get some coffee sometime…?" He asked nervously and Angelica grinned cutely.

"I'd like that…" She admitted but a horn honking interrupted them. Angelica glared at Dean who was standing over the horn through the open window.

"Hey Princess ya want to move it? I'm sure Bobby's got another case for us or something!"

Angelica sighed in dismay and looked back at Wes who looked upset at the turn of events.

"Don't stop looking for the one okay? She's out there and when you find her she won't want to change you and you won't need to change her. Be good or else those two will be back…" Angelica sighed tilting her head towards the car. She hugged Wes tightly and lightly kissed his cheek. She let him go and he pouted but still waved goodbye to her.

A mile away from that messed up town Angelica contacted Castiel.

'Castiel are you there?' she asked curiously.

(I am.) He admitted sounding a bit busy with what he was doing.

'job's done, and yeah you were right…'

(About?) He asked confusedly.

'there is no such thing as a 'simple' case with Sam and Dean.' Angelica felt the small smirk cross her lips as she experienced the self-confidence that came from Castiel's side of the link.

_Hey come on Sweet Cheeks I helped too!_ Gabriel whined making Angelica snicker lightly. _For what it's worth I'm sorry it didn't work out with the dork guy._

(I am needed elsewhere so if there nothing further?) Castiel asked then left quickly.

Angelica rolled her eyes hearing Gabriel but she felt a small tendril of relief come from Castiel's side when he left after hearing about Wes.


	18. meet ellen, meet ruby, who's Anna Milton

Angelica fell into the hunting life faster than Bobby had expected. She seemed to adapt quickly, he guessed knowing Angels existed at 15 then she would be more open minded to paranormal things. He approached her near the end of the week wanting her to meet somebody.

"Hey Angel Eyes! Come here!" He hollered into the junkyard where she was cleaning up after practicing an exorcism. She ran towards him and smirked.

"Yes Grumpy?" She inquired smirking more when he glowered at her. When she and her idiot cousins had come back from their first hunt he all but exploded when he heard that she broke protocol to hug a teddy bear that could've been dangerous. She then started calling him Grumpy and no matter what he called her she wouldn't stop calling him that.

"I got somebody that I want ya to meet. She's a hunter, has been for a long time. And she knew the boy's parents, she knew yours to…"

Angelica felt shocked and excited that somebody actually had information on her mom and dad.

"Here she is…" Bobby led a woman with blackish kind of brown hair to Angelica. The woman covered her mouth and looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"Oh God Bobby you weren't kidding!" The woman smiled past her hand and enveloped Angelica in a bear hug. "Angelica my name's Ellen and I knew yer parents. GOD look at you! Spittin' image of Jill!" Ellen wiped her eyes with an embarrassed laugh. "I don't normally act like this and if you tell Dean or Sam that I cried I will kick yer ass up and down the Kansas Border…"

"Speaking of the boys I want you to go get them. They should be at The Local Dive it's a bar in town. I think they're hustling money again…I need to ask them something…" Bobby explained while handing some keys to Angelica. "Go ahead and take the Bug, you seem to like that one." He offered winking at her and Angelica squealed with delight before hugging him and running for the small Volkswagen.

Angelica walked into the smoky bar and watched as her cousins swindled people out of their hard earned cash. She sat at the bar and ordered a drink while watching them. Another girl was sitting near her at the bar and kept watching Sam's every move. Then the girl would look at Dean and drink some of her liquor before glaring at Angelica for staring at her.

"Excuse me what is your problem?" The girl snapped at her and Angelica shrugged mutely.

Angelica didn't know why this girl set her bones into a tingly itch but she knew she didn't like her. She watched as her cousins worked together as they conned a trucker out of his money. Sam was the drunken one, which was laughable, only for the sheer fact that Dean playing the Straight Man could've been considered ironic over the last couple weeks she's seen the older brother's antics and he seemed to be the one that was NEVER the Straight Man.

Angelica ordered another drink and watched Sam lose two games before trying for a third one.

"Alright just one more, give me a chance to win it back…"

Angelica snickered into her drink making the other girl glare over at her again.

"And my High School Drama teacher said 'I' couldn't act!" Angelica muttered into her glass before giggling again.

"Hey it's your cash…" The trucker smirked vapidly before Dean showed up at the pool table.

"Excuse me, but my brother seems a little too drunk to be making bets…" He offered and he heard a small giggle from the bar and he glared at Angelica who hid her grin behind the glass.

"Hey he insisted…" The trucker argued back not noticing the glare Dean sent the girl at the bar.

"Yeah but you've already taken what two bills from him…I'm just saying is all…" Dean stopped glaring at his cousin and looked back at the trucker.

"Hey shut up Dean I'm fine!" Sam managed to slur out trying to hide his amusement because of Angelica giggling in the corner.

"No you're not fine! You're drunk!" Dean argued back getting irritated with his little brother.

"Let's make it five hundred…" Sam looked at the trucker and Dean paled angrily.

"FIVE HUNDRED?" He hollered getting pissed off.

"Now 'he' can act…" Angelica muttered into her glass getting a small snicker from the girl near her. She still couldn't place why that other girl was setting her on edge.

The man grinned at Sam and agreed putting money down as did Sam.

"You're break…" He smirked at Sam who tripped on his own feet before breaking the balls.

Angelica's eyes widened when Sam managed to sink every ball from that one hit. Sam then looked over at the bar and saw the girl sitting near Angelica and approached before telling the man to keep his money. Dean started bitching about that but his face darkened when he saw Sam walking towards the other girl at the bar. Dean stomped over to the group at the bar glaring hatefully at the girl.

"You have some nerve coming near me…" He growled and the girl smirked vapidly at him.

Angelica watched this scene play out in front of her in confusion.

"I just have some info then I'm outta here." The girl admitted and Sam looked at her intrigued.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly and the girl sighed.

"I'm hearing a few whispers…" She started and Dean snickered acidly.

"Oh great demon whispers…that's reliable!"

Angelica's eyes widened as she spit her drink out on the bar. She stared at her cousins in horror.

"Hold up, did you just say…?" She stammered her electric green eyes alternating between Sam and Dean who looked embarrassed and amused with her antics.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl glared at her angrily and Dean smirked.

"Oh gee sorry about that…" dean started sarcastically. "Angel meet Demon, Demon meet Angel…"

The other girl heard the word angel and paled and looked at Angelica freaked out.

"Angel?" She asked worriedly.

"It's short for Angelica, don't mind my cousin…" Angelica rolled her eyes and saw the Demon girl look at her oddly.

"Another Winchester?" She asked Sam who shook his head.

"Not by name, last name is Collins, yeah and who are you again?"

"Ruby…" The girl answered and Angelica shook her hand trying to be polite.

"So demon huh? I guess I now know why you were making my skin crawl…" Ruby heard that and shot a condescending look towards Angelica and then to Dean who laughed out loud.

"So what was this information?" Sam asked getting everybody back on track.

"Right. A woman named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demon's seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently some real heavy hitters turned up for the easter egg hunt."

"Easter egg hunt? That's the best analogy you can come up with?" Angelica offered sarcastically getting Ruby to smirk at her vapidly.

"You know I think I like you…" She offered before looking back at Sam knowing that he at least would hear her out.

"Why who is she?" Sam asked causing Angelica to roll her eyes with a sigh.

"No idea but I'm thinking she's important. The order is to capture her alive. I just figured you guys might want to find her before the demon's do." Ruby offered looking at Dean then Angelica.

"We could check it out." Angelica shrugged looking at Sam while at the same time Dean spoke up.

"Actually we're working a case right now but thanks!"

Sam felt a snicker rise up in his throat but he stopped it in time because Angelica and Dean were now glaring at each other while Ruby smirked at the pair.

"And what case would that be?" Ruby asked already knowing Dean was lying through his teeth.

"We got leads, big leads actually…" dean offered lamely and Angelica shook her head with a laugh.

"Sounds dangerous." Ruby smirked condescendingly.

"Yeah well it sure ain't goose chasing after some chick for all we know doesn't even exist all because you say she's important…" Dean bit out angrily at the demon girl.

"I'm just delivering the message you can do with it what you want to. As far as I'm concerned message delivered." Ruby started away but gave Sam an answer when he asked what hospital it was.


	19. stop fighting or i sing showtunes!

Angelica finally got to deliver her own message from Bobby that he wanted to ask the boys something. Dean talked to Bobby while Sam looked into the possibility that Anna Milton existed and was missing. Angelica sighed and leaned her head against the back seat looking up at the sky through the rear window.

"So Bobby Ellen met Angel?" Dean asked through the phone making Angelica close her eyes and she heard Sam asking whoever he was talking to for a missing person's report. Angelica sighed and fell into a light sleep and dreamt of a place she's never been.

*Dream sequence*

Angelica sat on a blanket and watched some birds landing on the water of the lake in front of her. She sighed and laid back on the blanket and closed her eyes and let the warm summer sun envelop her. Then she noticed a shadow pass over the sunlight and blocked it from her closed eyes. She opened her eyes and lifted an eyebrow seeing Castiel standing near her wearing his signature trench coat and a perplexed look on his face.

"There a reason you're invading my dream?" Angelica asked smirking closing her eyes again. She missed the surprised expression on Castiel's face before he looked around.

"Angelica how did you get here?" HE asked confusedly.

"I just said I was dreaming didn't I?" She asked him and he tilted his head in contemplation.

"I meant how did you find this place?" Castiel asked her quietly.

"I can't control where my mind sends me when I fall asleep. But I was looking up at the sky from the back window of the Impala before I fell asleep if that helps." Angelica offered sitting up and stretching with a yawn. Castiel looked away when she stretched trying to figure out how she was at this place.

"You can't be here right now…" He offered quietly before looking back at her.

"Why where is here?" She asked confusedly and Castiel took her arm and forced her to stand.

"It does not matter at this moment where this place is." Castiel informed her and looked at something only he could see. "I am concerned however that this Anna Milton you are looking for is troublesome. The Inner Sanctum would ask you let me know through our link when you find her…" Castiel offered still looking around and Angelica narrowed her eyes.

"Why? What's so special about her?" She asked getting kind of weirded out because Castiel was still looking around as if expecting something to leap out at them. "Castiel where am I? Did I do something wrong? Please don't tell I am actually in Heaven…" Angelica paled when Castiel shot her a worried look. "I AM?" She hollered in shock. "Am I dead?" She asked getting freaked out but Castiel covered her mouth with his hand.

"No you are just outside where Angel's go for Revelations. Yes it is in Heaven, No you are not dead, and I am quite concerned that you got here in a dream…" Castiel admitted quietly. "But you need to wake before somebody else other than myself finds you here…" Castiel touched her forehead ending her dream.

*END SEQUENCE*

Angelica bolted awake and looked around. Practically no time passed between the dream and real life. Dean was still talking to Bobby while Sam was talking to the Hospital Staff on their respected phones. Angelica looked around and sighed yep she was so totally not ever telling anybody what just happened.

Finally Dean and Sam got off of their cell phones and shared a look. Sam sighed and put his phone into his pocket and looked back at his brother.

"Well I just called the State Psychiatric Hospital and it's confirmed that Anna Milton exists and she did escape their custody not long ago." Sam explained and dean frowned at his little brother.

"Doesn't mean we have a case though, and the hospital is a three day drive…" Dean whined and complained.

"I think we should at least go check it out." Angelica offered quietly getting Dean to glare at her.

"We have driven farther for less…" Sam pouted to Dean who glowered back at him. "If you have something to say then say it Dean."

"Oh I'm saying it! This sucks!" Dean snapped at him and Angelica gave him a disapproving look.

"You're not pissed we're going after this girl! You're pissed that Ruby gave us the heads up." Sam argued and Dean glared at him while Angelica cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Well Sam she is a demon…" Angelica offered carefully making her cousins look back at her. "And those guys and ghouls don't normally have a gray lining. It's either evil or well, really evil. And I am sure that a demon wanting to help somebody means they're aiming for something…"

"See! Even Angel here agrees with me!" Dean waved his hand in the air to prove a point.

"But Dean if there is a girl that is danger out there shouldn't we help her? Just because the tip came from a demon doesn't mean it's a complete lie. Having a person on the other side may be a good idea but don't trust it and use them to your own devices, because chances are they're doing the same with you…"

"Yeah you consider the hell bitch practically family. You know something big must have happened with I was downstairs…" Dean grumbled angrily and Angelica sighed knocking the back of her head into the seat cushion.

"I already told you Dean she helped me find Lilith!" Sam snapped getting agitated and he looked back at Angelica. "And Angelica I appreciate you verbalizing both sides but BUTT OUT!" Angelica's face turned red and shook her head in quiet anger.

"Yeah you want to fill me in on one small detail?" Dean snapped at Sam with a glare because his brother snapped at Angel.

"You want to talk about stories? Okay then Dean how was hell really? Don't spare us the details!"

"Low blow Sammy boy…" Angelica replied from the back seat now staring back up at the sky through the back window. "You know he's probably just screwing her…wouldn't be a bit surprised…" Angelica closed her eyes not seeing Sam paling in the review mirror.

"SERIOUSLY? DUDE THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Dean snapped at Sam who looked back out the window embarrassedly while Angelica snickered in the back.

They finally convinced Dean to go and check out the hospital at least and the car ride there wasn't even close to being awkward. Yeah that was pretty sarcastic wasn't it? It was such an awkward car ride with her cousins Angelica had no choice but to annoy them both with songs they would hate.

"Mock…" She stated simply getting Dean and Sam to look back in confusion. "Yeah…" She added another word. "ING…" She smirked at Sam who looked freaked out that she was going to sing the one song that gave him constant headaches. "Yeah…" Dean finally knew what she was doing and hid his snicker of laughter by coughing. "Bird…" Angelica finally was silenced when Sam turned around and glared her into silence but at least he had a smirk in his eyes. "Okay then how about I sing this one?" Angelica started a song that grated on Dean's nerves because he despised show-tunes. "Love ageless and Evergreen…"

Suddenly Dean slammed on the brakes causing Sam and Angelica to lurch forwards.

"Dude what the hell?" Sam asked angrily while Dean turned in his seat to point warningly at Angelica.

"There is NO STREISAND IN THIS CAR!" Dean yelled at her causing a small vein to throb on his neck.

Angelica fell over laughing hysterically.

"Wow that was great!" She offered laughing even harder. "You even had the vein throbbing!" Angelica was laughing even more and Dean glared at her and then he looked over at Sam who was snickering facing the window. Dean shook his head and went back to driving but couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his own face.


	20. gabriel makes poor cas mad

After that ride from hell was finished Dean pulled into the first Motel they came across.

"You that desperate to get away from me show tunes?" Angelica asked with a grin and Dean glowered at her while Sam hid his laugh behind his bag. "What kind of outfit are we thinking about? Bobby told me to keep an outfit for each organization packed up so which one?" Angelica questioned and Dean thought about it before he gave her an answer.

"We're going to stick with FBI this time Angel."

"Sure thing Squishy."

Sam heard her call Dean Squishy and held his sides as he burst into laughter.

"If you keep calling me Angel I will call you Squishy as I had told you." Angelica entered their Motel room and took 15 minutes in the bathroom and came back out in a dark pant suit with a decent white blouse and black jacket. She then slipped into her shoes which were shiny black loafers. Then she put on a pair of small and black sunglasses. She even went as far as clipping an FBI badge to her waist beside her gun harness where a Smith and Wesson sat inside. "Boys…" She nodded to her cousins with a smug grin.

Dean stared at Angelica in surprise while Sam's mouth hung open.

"Dude she looks more official than us both combined…" Dean whined to Sam then smirked at her again. "Not bad kid."

"Yeah Angel Eyes, you look…" Sam couldn't say anything intelligent. "Thankfully you didn't wear that getup when we were in Concrete."

"Yeah we'd never get that douche away from her…" Dean smirked shaking his head.

"I don't know Dean you honking the horn was plenty enough to get Mondale away from her." Sam smirked at him and Angelica rolled her eyes at the two boys while she curled her hair.

"Guys, I was going to be an actress, and maybe a producer one day. If this is the only way I get to act then I am going to be the best out there." Angelica shot them an unamused grimace and they smirked at each other.

"She even has their demeanor!" Dean cackled before Angelica glared at him throwing a pillow at him.

"I'll be outside waiting for you two to get down powdering your noses…" She offered blandly and exited the room and stood beside the Impala waiting there.

"Whoa look at you! Nice digs sweet cheeks!"

Angelica jumped into the air and held her chest as the panic left her body. She glared over at Gabriel who was sitting on the hood of the car with a smug grin.

"I didn't know you were into role playing…" He offered with a big grin and suggestively raising his eyebrows. She took one look at him and burst into laughter.

"So what are you doing here?" Angelica asked after she stopped laughing.

"No real reason." Gabriel shrugged more to himself. "You know look like somebody from that show. You know Forensic Crime Agency?" Gabriel got up and circled around her. "But you know the main character has this hot little mini-skirt that she wears…" Gabriel informed her and her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Don't touch the clothes. There's one thing you don't do with a female and that is mess with her clothes."

"Aw you're so cute I could just pinch your cheeks!" Gabriel stated simply while looking more behind her and she rose an eyebrow at him.

"You better mean the ones on my face or else Archangel be darned I'll hurt you…" Angelica offered blandly and Gabriel snickered and kissed her cheek.

"oh the many reasons I like you sweet cheeks…"

Angelica winced hearing a very loud high pitched ringing sound and had to hold her ears.

"What the hell was that?" Angelica asked but Gabriel was looking chagrined.

"That would be Castiel yelling at me…"

"That sound was him? Why was he yelling?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"He just told me to stop stalling you from your mission to find Anna Milton." Gabriel sat back on the hood of the car. "But between you and me I think he's mad I kissed you." He smirked at her and Angelica frowned confusedly.

"What does that mean?" Angelica asked even more confused.

"Angel who're you talking to?" Dean asked as he and Sam came up behind her. She looked back and smirked.

"Gabriel he's teasing my outfit." Angelica looked back over and saw her friend was gone. "He was just here…" She frowned upset. "I wanted you guys to meet you'd like him Dean. He has a sense of humor that just screams you…"

"An Angel with a sense of humor, that I'd like to see…" Dean smirked causing Sam to groan in dismay.

"Yeah just what we need another one you running around Dean." Angelica laughed at Sam's barb to his older brother. "Anyway let's go check out this Anna Milton and see if we got a case."

"Uhm, are you guys going to where that?" Angelica asked with her nose crinkling.

"Get in the damn car…" Dean snapped at her making her cough to hide her laugh.

The three entered the mental hospital and met with Anna Milton's Doctor and he took one look at Angelica and figured she was at least more proud of her appearance than her partners were. The Doctor let them into her room so they could see if they could come up with any clues as to where Anna had disappeared to.

"We will need to ask a few questions though." Angelica informed him and the man nodded eagerly.

"Of course I want to help out in any way I can…" he admitted and Dean shared a look of disbelief with Sam before they wandered around the small hospital room.

"So the Orderly doesn't remember her escaping?" Sam asked looking at a picture of Anna and noted how scrawny she appeared compared to the Orderly she had knocked out.

"Yes apparently she knocked him unconscious. The blow she gave him caused some amnesia. Poor guy doesn't even remember going into her room." The Doctor shook his head in dismay, to be bested by a smaller person.

"Helluva a right hook, especially since he had 80 pounds on her." Dean offered cooly. He didn't like the look this guy was giving Angelica. Damn it first that moron in Washington now this guy. Of course could be her electric green eyes drawing people to her.

"We think she might have planned the attack by waiting behind the door."

The doctor left the room and the three of them followed behind him.

"Wasn't her condition a recent diagnosis?" Sam asked the doctor getting weirded out by how everyone seemed to be entranced by Angelica's mega-color green eyes.

"Two months ago she was happy, well adjusted, she was in college for a journalism major, she had lots of friends and a bright future." The Doctor shook his head sadly.

"So what happened?" Dean asked curiously. "Did she just flip out?"

"Well that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks Anna was overcome with delusions."

"Delusions? What kind?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"She thought there were Demons everywhere." The Doctor admitted and didn't notice the awkward silence that filled the three other people.

"Interesting." Dean muttered while getting creeped out now. Sam thumbed through the notebook that the Doctor handed him. It was full of pictures that Anna Milton had supposedly drew.

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real." The doctor informed them and Dean smirked vapidly.

"Now that's just crazy…"

Angelica and Dean looked over at what Sam was gawking at inside the notebook. Dean kind of paled but Angelica didn't know what 'the rising of the witnesses' meant. There was a picture that stated Samhain had risen and Angelica frowned at the word. She knew that word from somewhere. OH yeah she had read it from her Ancient Literature Professor. Something about the name and he was the reason Halloween was celebrated.

"That's Revelations." Dean muttered worriedly and the Doctor gave him a sarcastic expression.

"Since when does the Bible have Jack O' Lanterns?" He asked snidely and Angelica smirked.

"It depends on which version you read. If you take a gander at the Bible before the Romans got a hold of it you'd be surprised at how much was left out." She informed not only the doctor but her cousins as well.

"Well Anna's father was the Church Deacon. When she became ill I'm not all that surprised that her paranoia took on more religious tones. She was convinced that the Devil was about to rise and end the world. I hope you find her Agents she really does need help, the poor thing." The doctor shook his head and escorted the three of them outside.


	21. PTSD Makes for a Fun Conversation

Dean got inside the car and they started their ride to go check up on Anna Milton's parents to see if they might have any idea as to where their daughter was if she wasn't there already. Angelica was trying to relax against her seat when Castiel interrupted her again. She rolled her eyes getting more annoyed with the Angel that hijacked her mind whenever he saw fit.

(Have you located Anna Milton yet Angelica?) Castiel asked professionally but Angelica could still hear some residual hurt from when he yelled at Gabriel.

'Oh my…NO NOT YET! How do you expect me to find her if you insist on hopping into my mind to take a spin every five minutes!' Angelica snapped getting more irritated.

(I've upset you.) Castiel sighed in defeat. (I apologize, but it is vital that we find her.)

'Yeah and I told you IF we found her you'd be the first to know! And why did you yell at Gabriel? He was just teasing me about my FBI Outfit!' Angelica felt a spike of worry coming from the other side of the link. 'Castiel?' She asked getting worried.

(He was distracting you.) Castiel offered quietly and Angelica snorted with laughter causing Dean and Sam to look back at her.

Dean sighed when he saw that look on her face which meant Angelica was talking with Cas, Gabriel or both.

'So did you need anything else or were you just contacting me to make sure I was being a good little lemming?' Angelica asked bitterly, she felt bad that Castiel had yelled at Gabriel in order to get her back to her mission at hand.

(No, that was it…) Castiel bolted from the link when he felt her pity for his brother. (Stupid kiss) He grumbled to himself before he had completely left the link. Angelica heard him say something else but couldn't make out what he said. Of course to her it sounded like 'something amiss'. She shrugged to herself and looked back up front where Sam was watching her through the mirror.

"So which one was it this time?" He asked curiously.

"Castiel, he wanted to know something and I told him."

"What'd he ask?" Dean asked getting concerned he wasn't really liking his cousin spending her free time with Angels even if it was with Cas.

"OH nothing that has to deal with the case…" Angelica shrugged half lying.

They finally stopped at a nice two story house and Angelica smirked at it.

"Nice place, fence and everything." She heard Sam snicker while Dean just patted her shoulder.

"Yeah sure let's go…" Dean shoved her lightly forward so they could just get this job done and over with.

"Oh somebody's bossy…" Angelica teased him and Sam shook his head.

Dean knocked on the door for couple minutes but nobody answered. Sam looked around worriedly and shrugged.

"Maybe they're not home."

"Both cars are in the driveway." Angelica informed him but he looked back at her.

"They could've called a Taxi, or took a bus…"

"You really can't let me have the final word can you?" Angelica smirked at him and he gave her a pitiful expression. "Uhm I told you before those puppy eyes won't work on me young Skywalker." Angelica heard the bark of laughter come from Dean before he knocked again.

Upon not getting an answer one more time Dean tried the doorknob and the door popped open.

"Well it's not breaking and entering if the door's unlocked…" Angelica muttered darkly making Dean smirk back at her.

"Mrs. Milton?" Dean called into the house before he entered. Sam moved forward ahead of Dean and Angelica.

"We're with the Sheriff's Office we wanted to ask…" Sam stopped and paled at the entrance to the living room. Angelica froze beside him and saw the two dead bodies and she went into shut down mode.

Angelica flashed-back to when she was surrounded by her five friends and sister. She was back in that damn Medical Lab in the abandoned Hospital. Dean saw how pale she gotten and lightly touched her shoulder. When Dean touched her shoulder she snapped out of her trance and she let out a scream of horror and ran out of the house as fast as she could. Dean and Sam were left to deal with that mess as Angelica all but dove into the back of the Impala and curled up into a ball hyperventilating.

(Angelica…?) Castiel asked worriedly feeling her panic rip through the barrier of the link block.

Angelica couldn't stop the onslaught of images rushing around her brain. Castiel must have known by now that the images were of her friends and sisters bodies melding into the new scene of two dead parents. Her breathing was getting worse but she did hear light feathers ruffling. She then felt a hand on her back as she shook in panic.

"Angelica you must calm down…" Castiel told her worriedly then was unprepared when she latched onto him in a desperate hug. He looked unsure what to do but figured to just let her sob into his shoulder.

"The woman had the same hair color as Maggie!" Angelica shuddered with a sob as she remembered her best friend and what those sick bastards had done to her while she was paralyzed. Angelica hid her face into Castiel's shoulder more as her other hand snagged itself in his trench coat.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled when he and Sam exited the house and saw Angelica practically trying to hide from the whole world in Castiel's shoulder. Castiel shot them a look that said 'little help here?'

They walked over to the Impala and knocked on the window confusedly. Angelica looked up and saw her cousins looking in at her. It was then she realized that Castiel was gone. That guy had to work on his exits so that she didn't look like a crazy person every time they talked.

She opened the door and got out of the car and looked down to the ground embarrassedly.

"What was Cas doing here?" Dean asked getting a twitch in his cheek just under his eye.

"Angel Eyes, why'd you run off like that? There was a Demon attack and they could've still been waiting out here somewhere." Sam scolded her quietly.

"Uhm, yeah it's my first dead body since my friends and sister. The woman had Maggie's hair color, and I freaked. So instead of screwing up the scene so you guys could check it out I took myself out of the equation. And Castiel was there because he knew what I had seen both with my friends and that…" Angelica cut herself off and waved to the house dismissively. "I'm okay now though, so what did you guys find? Demon attack huh? Was Anna in there at all?" Angelica fired off all these sentences like nothing had ever happened.

"No Anna wasn't there, but we figure Ruby was onto something about her being important. I mean if Demons came and killed her parents they must be really gunning for her." Dean admitted begrudgingly.

"So do you have any idea where she could be?" Angelica asked as calmly as she could as Sam handed her a napkin from the glove compartment to clean up her face. "Thanks Sammy."

"Aw not you too!" He whined finally getting a small laugh from his cousin.

"Yeah we think she might be at her Church. You know the one her father worked at?" dean mentioned calmly and saw Angelica shrug in agreement. "You sure you're good with this Angel?" He asked not wanting to risk the hunt if she was too squeamish around bodies.

"As good as you are Squishy." Angelica offered with a nervous laugh making Dean snort in laughter before he got back behind the wheel. Sam had already given her a sad expression and she glared at him as if to tell him 'don't patronize me.' He shrugged and they were off to go to church.


	22. 992 FM Angel Radio

They finally pulled up to a quaint church with a beautiful stain glass window. Dean and Sam pulled out their guns and Angelica shook her head at their antics.

"Hey Murtagh, Riggs you think you should go in with guns raised?" She asked sarcastically making Dean grin at her, but Sam grimaced in disgust.

"I don't like that movie." He grumbled to himself and Dean looked back over at Angelica.

"Just out of curiosity which one of us is which part?" He asked his cousin who tilted her head with a smirk.

"Well Dean I can see you handcuffing yourself to a suicidal jumper and jumping off yourself, making the poor guy fall with you…" Angelica offered vapidly. "So yeah you'd be Riggs."

"Sweet…I'm Mel Gibson, tough break Sammy getting stuck with Danny Glover's role."

They entered the front doors quietly so they could get an idea if anybody was in there. Sam pointed to a figure that was behind another window that was also a part of a wall.

"Anna we're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you. My name's Dean this is my brother Sam and our cousin Angelica."

A girl walked around the corner and Sam figure it was Anna Milton from the pictures in her room he saw. She was very fair skinned and had dark red hair. Her face was pleasant to look at but she looked like she had hell on her ass which was basically true when you think about it.

"Sam." She muttered more to herself in surprise. "Not Sam Winchester?" She asked quietly and Sam nodded in shock. "And you're Dean, THE DEAN." Anna looked over at Dean who smirked with a shrug.

"Well yeah, THE DEAN I guess…" He stated simply unsure what was going on.

Anna looked over at Angelica and tilted her head in confusion. Her eyes widened in recognition and she took her hand in greeting.

"It's really you! Oh my GOD! The Angels talk about you three all the time! You were in Hell but Castiel pulled you out. Some of them think you can save us." Anna frowned apologetically at Sam. "Some don't really like you all that much." She then set her sights on Angelica. "And you…" Anna practically beamed at her. "You sacrificed your soul to save not one but two Angels! An Archangel no less, there are some Angels that are waiting to meet you!"

"Uhm, there are?" Angelica asked getting freaked out but Anna nodded in response. "Why?" Angelica shared a worried look with her cousins. "I just did what anybody would've done in a situation like that."

"Oh but it was more than that! There are a couple Angels that have stated that Castiel and Gabriel would've perished because there was more to the story!" Anna smiled more when she looked at dean again. "It's like I know you guys already!"

"Uhm, so you talk to Angels?" Dean asked after an awkward silence had passed the small group.

"Ugh no, no way! They probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of overhear them." Anna admitted quietly but talking fast like she was high on caffeine.

"Wait you overhear them? All of them?" Angelica asked with wide eyes. "Jeez and here I thought I had it bad with Gabriel popping into my thoughts whenever he wanted to…"

"Yeah they talk, and I kind of hear them in my head."

"What like right now?" Dean asked getting worried but relaxed a little when Anna shook her head.

"Not right this second no, but it happens a lot. I can't shut them out either. There's so many of them!"

"So they locked you up with the crazy people and all you really are is hacking into Angel Radio?" Dean asked and Angelica smacked him in the head.

"Moron…" She grumbled making Sam smirk before he jumped into the talk.

"Hey when did the voices start? Do you remember?" He asked the girl who then nodded.

"I can tell you exactly September 18th." Anna stated simply and Dean frowned in realization.

"Same day I got out of the furnace."

"First words I heard, clear as a bell: dean Winchester is saved."

"What do you guys think?" Dean asked Sam and Angelica.

"Kind of above my pay-grade." Sam shrugged helplessly while Angelica looked over at Dean with a smirk.

"Hey now don't look at me, I'm still new at this!"

"Well at least we now know why Demons want you so bad. They get ahold of you and they can hear everything the other side is cooking. You're like 1-900-Angel." Dean mentioned casually while Anna laughed lightly Angelica smacked Dean in the head again.

"Dumbass." She grumbled making Anna smile back at her.

"Hey do you know if my parents are okay? I didn't go home because I was too scared…" Anna asked them such a simple question. It's a shame there wouldn't be a simple answer.

"Wow saved by the Demon…" Angelica grumbled darkly making Dean cough hiding his snicker. Sam glared at her before he walked over to Ruby who just came into the door.

"Oh good you found the girl…" Ruby moved farther into the room but Anna took a scared step back.

"Her face!" Anna cried out seeing that Ruby was a Demon.

"Yeah she's not that much to look at we know…" Angelica smirked vapidly at the Demon who just glared back at her.

"Feather lover…" Ruby snapped at Angelica who smirked again.

"Horn humper."

Dean tripped over one of the pews when he heard the insults the two women gave each other and he tried to not laugh out loud really he tried! Of course, he wasn't the only one trying to keep from laughing out loud. Ruby smirked back at Angelica before she snickered.

"That was a new one…" She admitted and Angelica laughed with her. "Not bad…"

"Anna don't worry she's here to help us." Sam finally acknowledged Anna who was just about freaking out.

"Yeah I wouldn't be too sure of that…" Dean offered acerbically but got a shake of the head from Angelica telling him to behave.

Ruby stared off into nothingness and paled.

"We need to hurry." She informed the other four.

"Why?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"A Demon's coming, big timer. We can fight later Dean." Ruby was trying to get them to move.

"Well that's pretty convenient. Showing up right when we find the girl with some big wig on your tail." Dean glared at Ruby who shot him a scathing look.

"I didn't bring them here, you did!"

"What?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"HE followed you from the girl's house…now we gotta go!"

"Damn it Angel Eyes I told you about there being a Demon attack and you ran out the house! They could've grabbed you up!" Sam snapped at Angelica trying not to sound too panicked.

"Uhm guys, I'm pretty sure that's not normal…." Angelica paled while pointing to a stature of the Virgin Mary. They all looked over and got nervous themselves at seeing the statue's eyes bleeding.

"Too late, he's here…" Ruby grumbled getting irritated but saw Sam lead Anna to a closet and told her to stay put.

Dean looked at the statue while Angelica fidgeted near the altar beside Ruby.

"So how about those Mets?" Angelica asked her awkwardly making the other female smirk at her then shake her head.

Sam got out a flask of holy water but Ruby stood up a little straighter.

"Sam you have to pull him out right away…" Sam sighed and put away the flask while Dean glared at Ruby.

"Hold on a second…." Dean started to complain but Angelica frowned in confusion.

"What does that mean Ruby?" She asked and Sam explained to her that he could exorcise Demons with his mind. "Oh so you're like a Betazoid on Star Trek, you can kill them with your mind…"

"God, I'm going to pretend you just didn't make a reference to that show…" Dean shook his head. "Here I had hopes for you Angel, but now you've proven you're as much as dork as him…."

"Dean now is not a good time to bicker with everybody. Either Sam exorcises that thing or we die." Dean grumbled angrily at what Ruby just said but he didn't argue anymore.

Just then the door to the church splintered in a million pieces. A man walked through and smirked at all of them. Sam rose his hand and tried to kill the Demon. The Demon in turn laughed at him.

"Aw that tickles…you don't have the juice to take me on Sam." The man smirked then threw Sam down the steps. "Hello again Dean." The man offered to Dean who was paler than he had been.

Angelica paled at how strong Demons were and she tried to stay out of Sam and Dean's way. The Demon grabbed her arm and looked at her in quiet perplexion. He lightly traced her jaw and smelled her hair.

"You however I do not know…" He admitted curiously. "And who might you be?" The Demon peered into her eyes deeply and he drew back in confusion. "Another Winchester…? My, my what a rare find…"

"Get away from her!" Sam screamed and went to stab the Demon man but all he did was anger him more.

Ruby managed to free Anna from the closet and got her to safety. Dean tried to get Angelica away from the asshole but ended up with his arm being dislocated.

"Now Dean, that's just rude. I'm trying to get to know your new found family member." The Demon sneered at Dean and then looked back at Angelica who was getting freaked out more and more. "So what is it that they call you?" Angelica was too terrified to answer him and he smirked suggestively. "You know I'll just call you 'for dinner'." The Demon winked at her and she shuddered in terror.

Angelica had never been so repulsed by anything in her life. Then the Demon touched her chest where her soul would've normally been. He paused in confusion, then his face got a little worried.

"Well look at that, seems somebody else already has your loyalties…an Archangel no less, oh and what's this a second Angel…? I didn't think they'd be stupid enough to split somebody's soul considering what happened the last time they tried it…" He gave her a look of pity but then yelped in pain when Angelica pulled out her silver pocket knife and nicked his hand. He let her go for just a second and that was all Dean and Sam needed to get her away from him and for them all to escape. Of course their idea of escape was jumping through the window and landing on the grass below.


	23. I am Sooo Screwed

The three of them finally managed to make it back to their Motel Room in one piece…barely…

Angelica helped Sam sit down on his bed and she checked over his kneecap where he had landed awkwardly during his spill down the steps. Angelica sat back and watched Sam pop Dean's shoulder back into place before she got a washcloth and pressed the cool cloth against the burning sensation on his joint. Both boys were whining and moaning causing Angelica to look down at them with astonishment.

"I'm going to get some Peroxide for my cuts…" She shook her head and got out a dark bottle and unscrewed the top of it before pouring a little bit on each cut she received from the jump through the window. She bit her lip from the intense pain and noticed the white foam bubbling up from the wounds. She breathed through the pain and it finally numbed to the point where she didn't feel it anymore. She then wiped off the residual Peroxide from around the wounds and cleaned up after herself.

"Damn, you're like badass Angel…" Dean grumbled darkly while Sam shot him an exasperated look.

"They're just cuts Dean, I've had a lot worse."

"Yeah but you put Peroxide on them without even batting a lash…" Dean argued back and Angelica sighed.

"Yeah, but when you get your back slashed apart by a serrated cord for hours on end other wounds just seem to pale in comparison…" Angelica admitted sadly making Sam pale in reply while Dean snorted in derision.

"Yeah like that is any worse than…"

"YES DEAN IT WAS!" Angelica exploded angrily, okay just because he went to Hell doesn't mean that he could belittle her torture like that. "For those of us that have never been to Hell it's probably not that far off from what I went through! What I'm still going through! I shouldn't be alive! The only reason I'm alive is because two Angels knew I was in trouble and saved me." Angelica sat back down after her energy blast diminished. "I wasn't supposed to live through that. What makes me so damn special that five other people should die and I live?" Angelica noticed the silence from her male cousins but she couldn't look at them yet. "I have nightmares, I feel guilty for living when my friends and sister died, I can barely go near Hospitals anymore without hesitating! So yeah Dean tell me how is that any different than what you're going through?" Angelica asked fuming some more before she stood up and entered the bathroom.

"Nice one…"

Angelica heard Sam snap at Dean who grumbled about apologizing later. She shook her head and looked in the mirror with a baleful smirk.

"Why can't I stay mad at those two?" She asked her reflection and let out a small snicker and exited the bathroom after splashing some water on her face.

"Hey listen Angel…"

"It's okay Squishy this case was bad from the get go." Angelica muttered with a shrug and Dean smirked. "But if you keep making me mad like that, I'm going to tell Ruby that I call you Squishy and I'm sure they'll love it in the basement down there…"

"So who the Hell was that guy anyway?" Sam asked after removing the ice from his knee Angelica just shrugged at him.

"Nobody good, we need to find Anna." Dean admitted taking a drink from a beer bottle he managed to grab up from seemingly thin air.

"Ruby had her last time I saw." Angelica stated simply. "I'm still kind of freaked out that the Demon started hitting on me."

"No he said he'd call you 'for dinner'." Sam corrected her. "He probably meant that he was going to eat you."

"I KNOW! I was just trying to be optimistic!" Angelica whined back at him making Sam smirk lightly but Dean wasn't in the mood for a joking manner.

"Hey Sammy how sure are you about Ruby?" Dean asked worriedly and Sam sighed. "Because I think she could've been using us to get to Radio Girl and sneak her away to give her to a high paying Demon."

"No she took Anna to keep her safe." Sam glowered at Dean who just stared at his little brother.

"Well she hasn't called to tell us where she was yet Sam." Angelica offered quietly and Dean pointed to her as if to say 'see even she agrees with me'.

"The Demon's probably watching us right now. He's waiting for us to move so he can follow us again to Anna. Probably why he let us go in the first place…" Sam argued back and Dean shared a worried look with Angelica before they both looked back at Sam.

"You call this letting us go?" Dean shouted as Angelica shouted something else.

"Say what?"

Sam looked at Dean and Angelica and shook his head he tried not to snicker when they both answered at the same time but it was too hard.

"Well when you think about it he tossed you like a Sammy Doll down the steps. And tried to rips Dean's arm off like he was a freaking Ken Doll so yeah you might have a point with that Sam." Both of her cousins glared at her when she likened them both to dolls.

"Sam why do you trust her so much?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I already told you!"

"You gotta do better than that. I'm not trying to pick a fight here, I'm just to understand but I'm going to need more to go on. I deserve to know more." Dean offered finally sounding like an adult which kind of creeped Angelica out.

"She saved my life." Sam shrugged sullenly and told the two of them everything that happened between him and Ruby. How she was sent to kill him but couldn't and instead killed the other Demon she was with. Also that she taught him how to use his super powers easier without the nose bleeds.

"So what did she teach you?" Angelica asked curiously making Sam smirk.

"Well first thing I learned was I suck as a student…" Sam then told them some more about training and how he eventually got in bed with her and Angelica grimaced.

"Told you he was screwing her…" She muttered darkly making Sam blush deep red while Dean gave them both disgusted looks.

"Way too much info Sammy."

"I told you , I'm coming clean with everything."

"Yeah and that's great but sweetie leave out the details of bumping pelvis' please! We only have the one bottle of Peroxide and that's for wounds. I already feel like I have to bleach out my dang ears anyway…" Sam shot Angelica a sardonic smirk and he continued his story.

"So far all you've told me about was a manipulative bitch who screwed you played mind games with you and did everything in the book that would turn you bad." Dean snapped angrily but Sam sighed.

"There's more to the story." Sam then finished his tale with saying that he had found Lilith was in town and he was going to get her first. Ruby had told him he wasn't ready but he wouldn't listen. She stepped in at the last second and pulled him back from killing the Hell Bitch. "So yeah she saved my life. She came back for me Dean."

Before anything else was said there was a knock on the door making everybody jump slightly.

"Housekeeping…" The maid announced from the other side.

"Not now…" Dean hollered at the door but the maid spoke again.

"Sir I've got clean towels…"

"Can't you just leave them at the door?" Dean opened the door and glared at the lady who shoved her way into the room. She then closed the blinds and handed Sam a piece of paper.

Angelica looked at the maid and tilted her head in perplexed curiosity. The maid had a similar walking stride like somebody else she had seen recently.

"Horn humper…" She muttered lightly getting a wolfish smirk from the maid but Sam couldn't get the reference.

"I'm at this address." She stated simply and poor Sam, it looked like he was about to have a conniption trying to figure out what was going on.

"Huh…?" He asked dumbly making it sound like he was confused even more than he had been.

"Go through the window in the bathroom, don't take your car Demons are camped out everywhere."

"It's Ruby, Sam she walks the same way though in a different costume…" Angelica explained and Sam paled while looking kind of freaked out.

"Aw seems like your wittle cousin is the smart one now sweetie…" Ruby smirked vapidly at the boys.

"What happened to…?" Sam asked and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry coma girl's rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna. See you when you get there now get going…" Ruby then left the room leaving the three occupants in silence.

"Poor Anna, I hope she's okay with hanging out with a soulless husk before Ruby gets back there. Poor thing's already suffered some big crap…."

It took them a while to get to the cabin that was on the piece of paper they walked in and saw the two girls sitting on a couch.

"Anna are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly but Anna smiled and nodded.

"I think so, Ruby's not like other Demons. She saved me."

"I hear she does things like that…" Angelica offered quietly and noticed Dean move over to the Demon in question.

"I guess I owe you for Sam, just wanted you to know…"

"Don't strain yourself…" Ruby smirked patronizingly at him who then sighed in exasperation.

"Okay then, that moment over good. That was awkward…" Dean grumbled feeling freaked out for having to say that to a Demon.

"Hey Sam do you think I can make a quick call? I want to tell my parents I'm okay they must be completely freaked out…" Anna asked and Angelica sighed in despair this was not going to be good.

"Uhm…" Sam looked at everybody else who shrugged like 'she asked you'.

"What?" Anna asked quietly not liking how everybody got quiet.

"Your parents…." Sam started but stalled a bit.

"What about them?" She asked while her eyes watered.

"Look I'm sorry…" He offered but Anna freaked out.

"No they're not….they can't be!" She whined in despair and collapsed on the couch again. "Why is this happening to me?" She cried and Angelica sat beside her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You give nice hugs I don't feel so bad right now…" Anna whined but hugged Angelica back returning it. Angelica couldn't help but feel there was something else about Anna there was something tingly running through the hug kind of like electricity but oddly enough she had felt the same feeling when she latched onto Castiel. Anna then stood up from the couch in terror. "They're coming!" She spoke getting freaked out while everybody else prepared for another attack.

Dean hid Anna in the back room while Sam and Ruby got weapons out. Angelica heard the three of them bickering about Ruby's knife but something was niggling away at her mind right now. She paled when she remembered telling Castiel she would inform him when they found Anna. She could tell it was him on the other side of that door and he was NOT happy.

"Oh fuck…" She muttered getting panicked it caused the three behind her to stop bickering at each other and stare at her in confusion. "I am SOOO screwed…" Just then the front door exploded into a million pieces.


	24. oversized feather duster

Castiel and a taller black man entered the cabin and looked at everybody in superiority. Castiel looked down at Angelica who shrunk in on herself.

"You were to tell us when you found the girl Angelica."

"I'm sorry was kind of busy getting felt up by a Demon at the moment to say hey guess who I found…" Angelica offered shakingly and Castiel shot her a vicious look.

"Were you injured?" Castiel asked tilting his head and the black man gave him a scathing look.

"Well, no not really…" Angelica offered getting freaked out by the other guy.

"Then I do not care…" Castiel offered blankly and Angelica rose an eyebrow at him.

"So who are you again?" Angelica asked the black man who looked disgusted with her.

"I am Uriel." He informed her drolly and looked past her to the others.

"I'm Angelica, nice to meet you sir." Angelica greeted Uriel because she remembered his name being spoken by Castiel which would mean he was an Angel as well. Uriel looked at her with a raised eyebrow but nodded minutely.

"Seems you mud-monkeys can take a few lessons of manners from your cousin here." Uriel offered scathingly to Dean and Sam who both scowled angrily.

"I'm hoping you guys are here to help, because we're up to our eyeballs in Demon problems right now…" Dean muttered darkly not liking how Angelica managed to get everybody to like her even the stick in the mud Angels.

"Yes we can see that. Is there a reason why that stain is here?" Uriel offered acidly pointing to Ruby who smirked vapidly at him.

"We're here for Anna." Castiel entered the conversation making Dean look over at him.

"Here for her, like 'here for her'?" Dean asked not wanting to believe what he thought that meant but he saw Angelica's exasperated eye roll.

"Dean shut up…" She grumbled while Uriel stated something similar.

"Stop talking give her to us…" Uriel muttered but still managed to shoot Angelica an odd look like he was confused how she said the same thing.

"Are you going to help her?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No, she has to die." Castiel informed them honestly and waited for Dean to blow up.

Sam pouted and gave the two Angels his best puppy eyes making Angelica sigh in despair.

"Don't think the eyes will work on them Sam…" She muttered darkly before she caught a bemused expression on Uriel's face before he blanked his expression again.

"Why do you want Anna?" He asked not listening to Angelica.

"Out of my way." Uriel ordered Sam while he walked closer to the door that lead to Anna.

"Hold up I know she's wiretapping your radio but that's no reason to gank her!" Dean snapped and Angelica gave him an incredulous look.

"Hold up is gank even a word?" She asked confusedly seeing Uriel close his eyes at the idiocy from these humans.

"Don't worry, I'll kill her gently…" Uriel offered snidely making Angelica snort in laughter he looked at her again and frowned disapprovingly at her and she shrugged.

Dean glared at both of the Angels before he shook his head.

"You're heartless sons of bitches you know that?" Dean snapped angrily and Angelica's eyes widened that he cursed at Angels.

"As a matter of fact we are…" Castiel admitted emotionlessly and tilted his head. "And…?" He asked for them to continue.

"And she's an innocent girl!'' Dean yelled at them angrily.

"She is far from innocent." Castiel informed the group making them all confused yet again.

"Huh…?" Angelica asked beating Dean to the punch.

Uriel glared at the group again and continued.

"It means she is worse than that abomination that Sam's been screwing. Now give us the girl."

"Sorry get yourself another one. Try ." Dean offered with a cocky smirk making Angelica smack her palm to her face one more time.

"Who's going to stop us? You? This Demon whore?" Uriel glowered at Dean while he picked up Ruby by the neck and started chanting an exorcism.

"Hey now that's uncalled for ya oversized feather duster!" Angelica snapped angrily at Uriel who looked at her with an insulted look. Angelica noticed that amused smirk that Castiel had let free before he shut down again. Angelic rose an eyebrow at her friend and shook her head.

Castiel moved forward and touched Sam's forehead rendering him unconscious. At the same time Uriel threw Ruby away from himself she had grabbed a small blade and tried to distract him with pain but it didn't work. The blade was knocked from her hands and Dean picked it up and went for Castiel.

"Dean don't!" Angelica shouted in fear and moved in front of the Angel who stopped in surprise as did Uriel.

Dean had already thrust the blade but managed to divert the trajectory enough to only slice her side. She winced in pain but felt Castiel shove her away and she flew across the room and landed on the couch making it tip over. Angelica whined in pain but realized something odd…the place where Castiel put his hand to shove her had covered her wound and now there was no injury. She smirked thankfully as she stood up shakingly. Dean looked at her pale faced that he had stabbed her.

Something odd happened once more and a bright light flashed through the room and they heard Castiel and Uriel shout before the light disappeared and they were gone. Angelica looked around in surprise so did Dean and Ruby suddenly Angelica doubled over in pain and cried out while holding her midsection.

Dean paled more and ran over to her while Ruby woke Sam up.

"Angel, what's wrong….?" He asked worriedly checking her for wounds he did hear her labored breaths.

"I'm good, just feels like I got sucker punched in the bread basket…" She admitted with a pained gasp, she sat down trying to get her breath back.

Dean let Anna out of the back room and frowned seeing a bloody symbol on a mirror behind her and she was bleeding.

"Are they gone?" She asked curiously.

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked worriedly making Angelica freeze on the couch before the Soul Link to Castiel was still there just more distant than it had been.

"Nope Castiel's still in here…" Angelica admitted pointing to her temple making Anna confused.

"I sent them away, far away."

"You going to tell us how?" Dean asked but slightly relieved that Cas wasn't dead. He was confused as to why Angelica doubled over in pain and he was so going to yell at her later for jumping in front of him when he went for Cas with that knife.

"It just popped into my head." Anna shrugged. "I don't know how I did it, I just did."

Dean tended to Anna's wound then glowered at Angelica who was hiding near Sam.

"Come here Angel…you and me we're going to talk…" He walked over to her and scowled. "You want to tell me why the hell you jumped in front of Cas? I could've killed you! Do you want that on my conscience?" Dean yelled at her angrily.

"You were going to try to hurt an Angel Dean!" She snapped back at him with a 'what the hell' look. "Something like that would have had a little bit too big of a repercussion since I have to put with him in my head! You're damn lucky he hasn't tried to melt my brains yet!"

"Yeah well Angel what you just did proves that Cas wouldn't have that much to melt!" Dean yelled back at her and then snapped his mouth shut realizing too late that was a bad thing to say.

Angelica's eyes narrowed dangerously and she started forward with a growl before Sam grabbed her shoulder.

"Whoa down girl!" He stopped her from advancing but she did glare venomously at Dean who paled at seeing something nobody else noticed.

"What the hell…?" He grumbled in surprise.

"Dean what's up?" Sam asked worriedly but Dean just shook his head.

"Nothing, thought I saw something…"

Dean offered shakily before he wiped his eyes with one hand to clear the vision. That must have been a trick of light because he could've sworn for a split second Angelica's flashed a different color. Not Demon black mind you but both eyes were a different color. One eye had flashed bright blue while the other one flashed a golden brown color before changing back to electric green.

"So should we go to some place safer than here?" Ruby asked the three of them and they finally got back on track and they nodded.

"So where do we agree safe is?" Dean asked while looking at Angelica still kind of freaked out.

"Bobby's." Angelica offered with a smug grin and Sam smirked and patted her shoulder and they piled into the car and headed for Bobby Singer's place so they could use his panic room.


	25. The Next Lilith?

It was going to be a long drive back to Bobby's place. Thankfully Ruby could just pop into places because of her demonic powers, but Angelica was stuck in the car for 1 day with Sam, Dean and Anna. She was so utterly bored that she figured on sleeping most of the time until they stopped for food. She spent her extra time leaning her head against the back window asleep.

*Dream Sequence*

Angelica looked around the small field she was standing in then felt a cold presence.

"Oh hello there my dear."

Angelica's back stiffened in fear hearing the voice from before. She slowly turned around and met the Demon from before and she let out a small squeak of fear.

"Uhm…hi?" She offered quietly backing up a little.

"Oh now don't be that afraid of me, I'm just trying to have a simple conversation. I never did get your name…"

"Angelica…"

"Let me guess Angelica…" The Demon circled around her while she tried to follow his movement but found she couldn't. "The Angels didn't tell you the whole story about a soul split did they?"

"The two Angels were injured, they needed help."

"Oh you poor little thing." The Demon smirked at her condescendingly. "You have NO idea do you?" The Demon moved closer to her ear and whispered making her shiver in terror. "There's a reason it's not done anymore…" The Demon straightened up and smirked again in mock sadness. "It's normally only one Angel that way it would have less chance of happening. A double split has only happened one other time and it didn't end too well."

"What happened?" Angelica asked going pale.

"It was done between a young girl such as yourself a lesser Angel and an Archangel as well. You see this split happened roughly 2,000 years ago…" The Demon grinned sickeningly sweet at Angelica who paled in realization.

"No…" She shook her head in denial.

"OH yes, she was such a sweet innocent little thing but that Archangel did something naughty and got cast out."

"Noooo…" Angelica moaned with a cry this could not be happening!

"Oh stop with the whining you're making me nauseous." The Demon tsked at her needlessly. "You know nobody remembers what that girl's name was before Lucifer was done with her. Though I can tell you the name he gave her, you know her as Lilith." Angelica's face went green and she spun away getting violently ill. "Oh I look forward to you coming to join us Angelica, because when one or both of your soul holders perish I am going to get you for myself. When it happens just come look up Alistair."

Angelica woke up with a scream of horror causing Dean, Sam and Anna jump in the car from fright. Dean had just pulled the car into a fast food place for some nourishment when Angelica woke up screaming. Before he even stopped the car Angelica tore out of the car and bolted as fast as she could.

Dean looked around with Sam while Anna was between the two of them.

"Damn it I can't find anything Sammy!"

"ANGELICA!" Sam hollered through the wooded area getting silence in return.

"Son of a bitch! Come on Princess get your ass back here! So what? Ya had a bad dream who gives a rats ass!" Dean snapped into the forest then sighed in despair. "We don't have time for this crap…" He muttered running a hand through his hair.

Angelica finally stopped running and looked at the steep drop off she ended up at. This was a real kick in the teeth learning that she was going to end up like Lilith who had been dubbed the Princess of Hell. She looked longingly at the drop and even thought of doing something so stupid it immediately got the attention of Gabriel.

_Sweet Cheeks?_ He asked through the link feeling darkness taking over from her side. _Angelica, what are you doing?_ He asked again and she heard fear leaking through the words.

Angelica sighed sadly and shrugged before turning from the edge.

'Nothing just random thinking.' She answered and felt relief from Gabriel's side.

As she turned her foot caught a hidden root and she tripped. Of course her luck would have it that she fell towards the edge and was now falling.

'GABE HELP ME!' She screamed in her mind, she found herself encompassed in a bright light then found herself at the bottom of the steep hill being held around her midsection.

"You know sweet cheeks, you might need a parachute after this."

"Shut up…" She grumbled embarrassedly.

"So what brought on this lovely trip?" Gabriel couldn't help it, he always was one to try to lighten any mood.

"Am I going to end up like Lilith?" She asked quietly and Gabriel's arms fell from her sides.

"Who told you this?" He asked just as quietly.

"He said his name was Alistair." Angelica turned and faced the Archangel. "Is it true Gabriel? Is there a chance that I can end up like her?"

"Yes, there is." Gabriel actually felt bad when he said that to her but he continued quickly. "But there was more to the story than he was admitting also."

"How much more of this story can be missing?" Angelica whined not sure she wanted to hear the rest.

"Lucifer did a bad thing, well okay he did two bad things: First he denied GOD's order to love humans above himself, and second he lusted after the host that he received the soul from. The thing was that the feeling was mutual from the Soul Host and when Michael cast Luci down into the Furnace as you call it she couldn't bear it and threw herself in after him."

"Whoa, that was above my reading level." Angelica offered with wide eyes.

"From a soul split for two separate entities like myself and Castiel there is one bond that is greater than the other. I think yours is with my little brother, he was the first one you saw after the split occurred. That's actually what happened to Lilith Lucifer was the first one she saw when she woke up from her split and well…he was already a spoiled brat from the get go and well…you know what happened next…"

"Anything else I need to know or do I get to be surprised when a Demon pops into my dream to tell me see you soon?" Angelica asked sarcastically and Gabriel smirked at her.

"Well there is one thing: You might experience times where you display characteristics of either myself or Castiel. Tell me Sweet Cheeks; how many lollipops have you eaten so far in life?" He asked smirking more when Angelica paled in realization. Before she met Gabriel she didn't like candy all that much but after the soul split happened she seemed to always nibble on lollipops.

Gabriel snickered and touched her forehead taking her back to the top of the hill.

"Oh well, I must be off. You kind of interrupted me having a good bit of fun with a Russian chick that looks like Carrie-Ann Moss." He smirked and lifted his eyebrows making her snort with laughter. "And stay away from drop offs!" He warned her before he disappeared.

Angelica made her way back to where she left the Impala and Dean glowered at her angrily. He may have been glaring but Angelica saw the worry in his posture.

"Sorry about that guys, let's get some food. Hey look they have banana crème pie!" Angelica offered and hurried to the door making Dean smirk.

"Just because you like pie doesn't mean you're back on my good side…" He warned her shaking his head while Sam held open the door for Anna and Angelica.

"Yes it does…" He hollered back making Dean look at him with a scathing look before following them into the diner.


	26. Anna's a what?

Afterwards they FINALLY made it to Bobby's place. Angelica sighed in relief and hugged the first junk car she came across.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to be here…" She whined still hugging the car.

"The car ride wasn't THAT bad Princess." Dean argued feeling insulted while Sam looked back over to Anna who was watching the scene with an air of amusement. Ruby stood up from the porch and glowered at the group.

"Took your sweet time. I've been here the whole time waiting for you morons to catch up."

"Well Horn Humper, we're normal humans meaning we need to eat at least once a day maybe more." Angelica offered after hiking her bag up on her shoulder and smirking wolfishly at the Demon who gave her a sarcastic smirk in return.

When they all entered the house they found out that Bobby was out on another hunt but he left them a note that they could use his panic room. Angelica bit her lip to stifle the laughter.

"I can't believe the man built a demonic panic room." She finally giggled making Ruby and Anna smirk at her.

Dean gave Anna and Angelica the grand panic tour because Angelica hadn't seen it yet despite training here for weeks. Hell Bobby only showed him and Sam the room not that long ago themselves. They just guessed it was a large show of faith and trust on their part. That or lack of option yeah that pretty much sounded right.

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Devil traps upon devil traps, a couple protection charms thrown into the mix making Demons unable to touch the place." Dean pounded on the side of the wall to make a point how thick it was.

"I find that kind of racist…" Ruby muttered standing far away from the doorway to the room making Angelica snicker.

"Yeah write your Congressman….oh wait…" Dean offered standing up before shooting her a smirk. "You can't…"

"Unless of course you want to be the Advocate for Demon Rights, I mean if you can survive letting everybody know you exist…" Angelica offered with a bright grin while Sam just shook his head at the three of them.

"Why am I the only one that acts their age?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Because you're boring Sammy…" Dean smirked at his brother who pouted at him in return.

"Uhm boys could we focus?" Ruby snapped at the two of them.

"Here." Ruby dug into her pockets and pulled out a couple bags of something that smelled horrible. Angelica's nose crinkled in disgust.

"Whoa, that smells so bad my nose is about to rip itself off of my face and run away…."

"And thank you for that imagery Angel…" Dean shook his head when Ruby rolled her eyes handing over the bags to Dean.

"Hex bags?" Dean looked at the bags and Ruby nodded.

"Extra crispy, protects from Angels, Demons, all comers…"

"Thanks Ruby." Dean muttered making Ruby look at him oddly before shrugging. Dean handed one to Anna then one to Angelica who looked at the bag like it would grow claws and grab her arm.

Dean sighed and walked around the panic room before looking at a picture of a hot model.

"So Anna what's playing on Angel Radio, anything?"

"It's quiet, nothing is happening." Anna admitted.

"Good, that's not unsettling at all." Dean whined and looked at Angelica who was snickering. "How about you Angel? Anything from Cas or Gabriel?"

Anna gave Angelica an odd look but tilted her head in confusion when Angelica shook her head.

"I haven't heard from Castiel since the Cabin incident. Anna did the spell hurt him or Uriel?" Angelica asked worriedly. Dean gave her an incredulous look like he was upset she asked about their health.

"I'm not sure, why are you asking?"

"Yeah as you know she saved Cas' life well she's also got some kind of link to him and the Archangel."

"Uhm, I'm right here guys…" Angelica offered getting irritated they were talking about her in front of her.

"Oh like a telepathic connection?" Anna asked Angelica who shrugged with a nod.

"Yeah basically, now if only Gabriel would stop popping into my head whenever he wants to…"

"We're in trouble huh?" Anna sat back on the small cot. "You guys are scared."

"Not much scares me…" Angelica admitted somberly thinking about her friends and sister.

"Nah hunters don't really scare easily…" Dean shrugged impishly smirking at them.

"Oh so that wasn't you running away screaming in terror from a Chihuahua?" Sam asked smugly making Angelica snicker.

"Hey I was under the influence of a fear virus! I thought it was a rabid Rottweiler!" Dean snapped embarrassedly. "Don't you have research to do or something?" He snapped at Sam and frowned hearing Angelica cackling in laughter. "AND YOU SHUT UP!" Angelica laughed even harder and fell from her chair making Ruby snicker this time.

"HEY DEAN! Come here for a minute!" Sam called from the upstairs and Dean sighed in relief that he could get away from the laughter pointed at him.

"Don't move." He warned them before he heard one word from the floor coming from Angelica.

"CHIHUAHUA!" She hollered holding her sides still laughing her ass off. Ruby couldn't help it and slipped off the small table she was sitting on laughing as well. Hell even Anna was giggling at his dismay.

The three girls heard Dean stomping up the steps to go talk to Sam while yelling.

"SAMMY YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR SAYING THAT!"

Hearing Dean holler that got the three girls into another fit of hysterical laughter.

Shortly after the girls had stopped laughing and were sitting there just looking at each other. Anna finally got up and headed for the steps.

"Where are you going?" Angelica asked at the same time Ruby asked causing both to quirk eyebrows at each other.

"I want to know what's going on." She offered simply and left.

"Do we follow her Scooby?" Angelica asked Ruby who glared at her referencing her to a cartoon dog.

"Yeah whatever Shaggy." She shrugged making Angelica snort in laughter.

"Horn humper…" She snapped at her with a smirk while Ruby shot the look back at her.

"Feather lover."

The three girls stood there listening to Sam and Dean argue for a bit about what to do and who to ask next.

"Or you could try asking me…" Anna offered sardonically while Angelica snorted again.

"Didn't I say not to move?" Dean snapped at Ruby and Angelica.

"Oh sorry about that Dean, couldn't hear you over my laughter." Angelica offered smugly and coughed to cover her laugh when Dean smacked Sam in the shoulder.

"I'll get you later for that bitch."

"Bring it on Jerk."

"BOYS!" Angelica glowered at the both of them. They realized they were bickering again instead of getting the job done.

"Anna is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked calmly and Anna sighed.

"Like what?"

"The Angels said you were guilty of something. Do you have any idea what?" Dean asked curiously.

"You tell me, why are my parents dead? Why has my life been leveled? I don't know, I swear. I would give anything to know." Anna bemoaned sadly.

"Okay then, let's find out." Sam offered then started into another room muttering about making a call.

"Uhm, call? Call to what, to who?" Angelica asked curiously making Dean huff in laughter.

"We know this psychic and if she's willing she may be able to help us out."

"What do you mean willing?" Both Anna and Angelica asked confusedly.

"Yeah that last time she helped us didn't really end too well." Dean offered sheepishly.

"Wow you two break everybody you're around don't you?" Angelica asked sarcastically and Dean shot her a look that said 'shut up'.

"It sounds promising." Anna offered politely while Sam came back in the room.

"She says she doesn't mind at all, only if my or Dean's sweet ass comes to pick her up…" Sam saw the odd look Ruby and Angelica shot him. "Her words not mine."

Angelica sat at the kitchen table drinking a beer she found in the fridge. She really disliked liquor but right now it was the only thing in the house and there was NO way she was going to drink the tap water.

(Angelica, we need you to give us Anna.)

Angelia actually smiled in relief as she sighed.

"Well look who's back…" She muttered out loud making Sam and Ruby look at her from the couch. "No guys it's just Castiel."

"Hey no telling Feathers where we are…" Ruby snapped warningly the insulting word caused Angelica to raise an eyebrow at her.

'Castiel are you and Uriel all right?'

(We are unharmed if that is what you meant….)

'Good, I was worried about you guys.'

(I apologize I wasn't there when you fell.)

Angelica's face turned into one of confusion.

(I was detained in Heaven at that time and couldn't break away. At least my brother Gabriel had been there.)

'Thanks for the concern I guess. What the heck was that thing anyway?'

(It was an Angel Banishing Spell.)

'Did it hurt?'

(It was uncomfortable.)

'Probably feels like a sucker to the stomach huh?' Angelica asked curiously and frowned at the silence on the other end.

(Yes that seems like an accurate description.)

'So yeah you said for us to give you guys Anna, not happening. Not getting her from me sorry…' Angelica offered cheekily and heard a defeated grumble from Castiel's end.

(Be that as it may, if I could've made it to your side in time you wouldn't have fallen to begin with.) Castiel offered quietly and Angelica rolled her eyes.

'I've got to get off the line right now Castiel and tell Uriel I'm glad you and he are okay.'

(I will deliver your wishes.)

"We're back!" Dean hollered from the front door and they converged on one spot to greet the psychic.

"Pamela, hey!" Sam greeted the woman with black hair and sunglasses on.

"Sam." She offered pleasantly with a smile. Pamela put her hands up and reached out for him.

"Yeah it's me Sam…" He offered unsure what she was going to do she was always the 'grabby' one.

"Sam is that you?"

"Yes I'm right here…" Sam was getting irritated with her making Angelica snort in laughter.

"OH you know how I can tell?" Pamela reach around and pinched Sam in the butt making him squeak. "That perky little ass of yours, you can bounce a nickel off of that thing." Pamela smirked at him. "Of course I know it's you grumpy. Much like how I know that one…" She pointed to Ruby. "Is a Demon, the one over there…" She paused in silence pointing to Angelica. "Huh, would you look at that? You have a cousin…" Pamela quirked her head and then pointed to Anna. "And that poor girl is Anna." She then smirked at Sam. "And you my friend have been eyeing my rack."

"I uhm…." Sam offered sheepishly hearing Angelica burst into laughter.

"She laughs at that then she must be an ally." Pamela smirked over at Angelica. "I'm Pamela, you are Angelica…"

"Yep…" Angelica nodded.

"And you are Anna good to meet you." She shook Anna's hand.

"Hello." Anna offered politely.

"Dean told me what was going on and I'm excited to help."

"That's nice of you." Angelica offered blandly, there must be a reason why she was wearing Sunglasses.

"Oh well not really, any chance at dicking with an Angel I'm taking it." Pamela offered sarcastically.

"Why is that?" Anna asked curiously.

"Because they stole something from me." Pamela admitted and took her glasses off. "Demony I know, but they help to bring in customers."

Angelica frowned at seeing two glass eyes that were just white with no other color in them.

"How did that happen?" She asked sadly.

"Castiel burned out her eyes." Dean explained and saw the pale expression on his cousin's face.

'CASTIEL! YOU BURNED OUT SOME PSYCHIC'S EYES?' She hollered through the link.

(I warned her about my true form and she didn't listen. I wish she would've heeded my warning but it cannot be changed.)

'Oh, is it because humans can't see Angels as is?' She asked hurt that she could never really see Castiel or Gabriel for what they really looked like.

(Only special humans can see and hear us.)

'I'm not one of them am I?' She asked quietly.

(No, you heard me scold Gabriel the other day and it was a high pitched ringing.)

'Sorry I yelled at you Castiel.'

(I do not like being yelled at.)

"Well let's find out what's going on with your girl." Pamela started and the concentration Angelica was using to talk to Castiel was broken the so was the link. But she did manage to get a farewell through before it snapped completely.

Sam, Dean, Pamela, Ann and Angelica now sat in the panic room and Pamela smirked at them.

"A little too crowded in here kiddies." She offered politely and Angelica sighed and left the other four to their devices. But Angelica was still in the room and completely out of everybody's way.

"Okay Anna, nice and relaxed. I'm going to count from 5 to 0. When I hit 0 you will be in a state of hypnosis. As I count down just go deeper and deeper…" Pamela counted and reached 0. "Can you hear me Anna?"

"I can hear you…" Anna offered with a monotonous voice.

"Now Anna, tell me how can you hear Angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know, I just did…"

"Your father what is his name?"

"Rich Milton…"

"Alright but I want you to go back further. When you were very young, only a couple years old."

"I don't wanna." Anna pouted making Angelica snicker silently.

"It'll be okay Anna, we just want a small look. That's all we need."

"No." Anna moaned in pain.

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad? Why is he angry at you?"

"Nononono." Anna whined in fear then started to seize a bit. "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" She screamed in terror and Dean ran to her side. He touched her lightly and she flung him to the ground and Pamela shouted the order for her to wake up.

Anna blinked up at everybody as they stared at her worriedly.

"Anna are you okay?" Pamela asked.

"Thank you Pamela, that helped a lot. I remember now." Anna admitted quietly making herself seem much older than she had been.

"Remember what?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Who I am…" Anna offered calmly.

"Okay I'll bite who are you?" Dean asked curiously.

"I am an Angel."

Angelica heard it and paled, so that's why she got the same electrical feeling when she hugged Anna as she had felt with Castiel.


	27. kind of like city of angels

Well after that bomb had dropped they were all upstairs drinking a beer including Angelica who just about guzzled hers down. Dean paced in disbelief that Anna was once an Angel and now wasn't. In fact he was having a problem figuring out how that was possible. Ruby twitched in her seat because she was now surrounded with one Angel, and one homing beacon to one Angel, and one Archangel.

"Don't worry I'm not like the rest." Anna picked up on the Demon's unease who then scoffed.

"I don't find that reassuring."

"I don't either…" Pamela admitted nervously, she also had a problem with Angels.

"Castiel told me that he warned you not to look at his true form before he got back into his vessel, so whose fault is that?" Angelica's eyes narrowed at the psychic who glowered back at her.

"When did you talk to Cas?" Dean asked and Angelica smirked sheepishly.

"As soon as I found out about her eyes. I yelled at him and then I felt bad when he explained what had happened."

"So Castiel and Uriel were the ones that came for me…" Anna sighed in despair.

"You know them?" Sam asked curiously.

"We were kind of in the same fox hole…" Anna explained further.

"You mean Garrison right?" Angelica asked and Anna smiled and nodded.

"How do you know what…? Oh wait I'm asking the girl that talks to one on a daily basis…" Dean started but then answered his own question sitting back down. "So what they were like your bosses?" Dean asked after he sat back down.

"It was actually the other way around." Anna told them and Dean smirked.

"Well look at you…"

"And now they want to kill you…" Pamela acknowledged everybody after still glaring at Angelica.

"Orders, are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head…" Anna admitted quietly.

"Why?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"I disobeyed. Which for us is the worst thing you can do. I fell…" Anna frowned sadly and Angelica tilted her head in contemplation.

"Meaning…?" Dean asked feeling like an idiot for asking.

"It means she fell and became human…" Pamela admitted, making Anna nod and Angelica squealed while clapping her hands.

"You mean like the movie City of Angels?" Anna smiled at her sweetly and she nodded again.

"Although now that I think about it, Castiel is more like Nic Cages character with his natural curiousity."

Angelica thought about it and smiled brightly yeah Castiel was almost identical to that movie character. Her smile dropped when she thought about how it ended for Nic Cage's character. At least Angelica knew that there was virtually no chance for Castiel to fall in love with a Heart Surgeon with blond hair.

"Angels can become human?" Sam asked worriedly yep poor guy was just as confused as Dean was.

"It kind of hurts. Like cutting out your kidney with a butter knife kind of hurts. I ripped out my grace…" Anna told everyone and Angelica winced.

"Yeah that does sound painful…"

"What does that mean again?" Dean asked confused even more when he heard the word grace.

"Dean how are we related?" Angelica sighed insulted that Dean or Sam didn't know half of much as what she knew. "An Angel's grace is what makes them you know…" Angelica put her hands up to the sky as if she was holy. "Zachariah told me that a human's soul is stronger than an Angel's grace. That's why he came to me for help with Castiel and Gabriel. I just figured that a soul was more powerful because we have the power of choice and free will…"

"That's correct…you really have done your homework…" Anna smiled at the girl.

"Suck up…" Sam pouted while Dean looked at the floor.

"Know-it-all…" He stated at the same time making the girls in the room raise an eyebrow at them.

"My mother Amy couldn't get pregnant. She always called me her little miracle. She never knew how right she was."

"So you just forgot you were GOD's little power ranger?" Dean asked Angelica gaped at him.

"You seriously watched that show?"

"NO…." Dean snapped a little too fast and way too loud for anybody to believe him.

"The older I got, or longer I was human yeah kind of…"

"I don't think you all appreciate how screwed we are…" Ruby whined and Angelica rolled her eyes. "And just because you're a feather lover doesn't mean you are safe either!"

"I have more protection than you do horn humper…."

Pamela heard the insults from the two girls and she snorted into the beer bottle. Dean and Sam shook their heads as if they were never getting away from this group of crazy females.

"Ruby is right, I mean Heaven wants me dead."

"And Hell just wants her. A flesh and blood Angel that you can question, torture, and one that bleeds. Sister you're like the Stanley Cup. Sooner or later, Heaven or Hell they will find you…"

"Better hope it's Heaven they only want you dead…Hell won't kill you just slice you apart piece by piece and put you together and do it again. Stephen King said in one of his books that 'Hell was repetition'." Angelica noticed the pale expression on Dean's face when she said this but she let it go.

"This is why I'm going to get it back…"

"What?" Angelica asked confused this time.

"My grace…" Anna informed them and they all shared a WTH look.

"You can do that?" Ruby asked curiously, as a Demon she'd never heard of something like this.

"If I can find it then yes…"

"So what you're just going to take a divine bong hit and boom you're Roma Downey…?" Dean asked making Angelica slap her face with her palm.

"How did I get stuck with you idiots again? Dean please no referencing pot and Angels in my presence again!"

"Not quite like that, but yes…" Anna smirked at Angelica's antics.

"All right I like this plan. So where's this grace of yours?" Dean asked eagerly.

"Lost track, I was falling at about ten thousand miles per hour at the time…"

"Wait you mean falling, like literal falling?" Sam asked getting an idea and Angelica frowned at him.

"What other possible meaning is there of the word FALLING?" She asked unamused and Sam shot her a look that made her raise an eyebrow while Dean snickered.

"Congrats kid you finally got Sammy boy to show you his Classic Bitch Face…"

"BOYS!" Angelica scolded them both and she looked at Sam. "What were you going to say Sam?" She finally asked.

"I was going to ask if it was like a comet or meteor." Sam admitted quietly. "Like to the human eye…"

"Why do you ask?" Anna asked curiously.

"Because it's a way to track it!" Angelica burst out finally getting what Sam meant. She smirked at the taller man proudly. "You're a genius Sam!" She kissed his cheek and ran to his laptop.

"Whoa not my laptop!" Sam hollered as he chased her. "Nobody touches it…"

"Oh then I guess the website for Busty Asian Beauty's is saved under favorites because you like their articles…?" Angelica questioned with a smirk while Sam's face hardened. He turned back to his brother.

"DAMN IT DEAN!" Sam threw his hands up and snatched his laptop from Angelica's hands. While he passed his brother he punched him in the arm. "Ass…"


	28. looking for a grace in a hay stack

Angelica had to use the bathroom so she decided while everybody was discussing looking for Anna's grace she'd handle her issue. After she was done in the bathroom and washed her hands she sat on the counter in contemplation.

'Gabriel?'

_Yes, Sweet Cheeks?_

'Do you know what an Angel Banishing Spell is?'

_Uhm, hello! Archangel!_

Angelica heard the sarcasm in his voice and snorted with laughter.

'It's just that…'

_Just what…?_

'Have you ever experienced one?'

_Maybe once or twice. Why?_ He asked curiously.

'Does it feel like a sucker punch to the stomach?' Angelica asked worriedly.

_Humans don't really feel the same way as Angels do, but yeah I guess it could feel like that. Again why do you ask?_

'Anna Milton used one on Uriel and Castiel. Almost directly after she did it I doubled over in pain, like I had been punched…' Angelica frowned even more worried now that she had heard complete silence on Gabriel's end. 'Gabriel?'

_It's not possible…_ He sounded like he was a little worried now.

'Uhm what's not possible?'

_Seems you're one of those rare cases where the Host can feel what happens to the Angel._

'Okay should I be worried?'

_I wouldn't know, it's only happened one other time and I wasn't even in Heaven at that time…._

'You weren't… ?' Angelica asked confusedly and Gabriel sighed through the link.

_No I wasn't, I really haven't been upstairs in a long time._

'Oh, well I guess it really doesn't matter all that much. Thanks for the info Gabriel.'

_Aw not calling me Gabe anymore?_ He asked slightly put out and Angelica's face scrunched up in confusion. _I kind of liked that Sweet Cheeks…_ He admitted through a smirk. _But I guess we can just stick with Gabriel…_

Angelica severed the link whenever she got startled when somebody knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Princess, Sam's checking out maps downstairs where meteors were said to have landed." Dean announced through the closed door and Angelica sighed.

"All right I'm coming…"

'Sorry about that Gabriel, but Dean and Sam want to talk about something…'

_Yeah sure always something with those two…_ Gabriel muttered darkly and Angelica frowned.

'Why do I get the sense that you weren't telling me the whole story about seeing them around once or twice?'

_Oh look at that…time to go already….? Sorry Sweet Cheeks but Archangel duty calls and all. See ya!_

Gabriel bolted from the link leaving Angelica even more confused.

"One of these days I'm going to find out why he bolts when I talk about him meeting Dean and Sam…" She shook her head and walked downstairs to where the others were gathering around maps and Sam's laptop.

"From what I have found is that in 1985 near Anna's town in a field there was a meteorite that hit. Six months later there's a full grown oak tree. They said it looked at least a century old." Sam explained to the small group.

"Cool…" Angelica smirked and Ruby quirked her eyebrow at her and then shrugged in agreement.

"What do you think Anna?" Dean asked her and she sighed.

"Well wherever the grace hit, it could easily do something like that…" She admitted and Sam smirked.

"So grace ground zero is not destruction…"

"But pure creation…" Anna finished nodded at Sam.

"So let's go get your grace back!" Dean offered eagerly and they all piled into the Impala.

Dean got in the driver's seat while Sam had shotgun. Angelica was sitting at the right side in the back seat, Ruby had the middle, and on her opposite sat Anna. All three girls just looked each other over trying not to seem too uncomfortable sharing space with enemies. Angelica saw the irony in this idea because a Demon Hunter sitting beside a Demon, and that Demon was also sitting beside an Angel. Angelica discovered she wasn't the only one that thought this idea was amusing when Dean snickered.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked Dean who shook his head with a smirk.

"Nothing, it's just that I never thought I'd see a Hunter sharing the back seat with a Demon and Angel. It's like the start of a bad joke…" Dean smirked again going back to his idiotic ways. "Or a penthouse forum letter…"

Ruby rose an eyebrow at Dean after he said that while Angelica glared at him in disgust. Anna merely adjusted in her seat uncomfortably. Sam shook his head at his brother.

"Dude, reality…porn…" Sam explained slowly to his brother trying to make him see both things were not one and the same.

"You call this reality?" Dean smirked at his little brother who slapped his hand to his face in defeat.

"Hey Squishy you want to drive now?" Angelica asked making Ruby snort out loud.

"You call him Squishy?"

"Well he has the idea that my name should be shortened to Angel which is annoying. So yes I call him Squishy, Sam is Jolly Green Giant, Bobby is Grumpy, Ruby you know yours is Horn Humper. I've basically nicknamed everybody."

"Does Castiel have a nickname?" Anna asked curiously.

"I was going to call him Snuggles but he kind of panicked at that…"

Anna smiled brightly at Angelica.

"I think it's a cute name Angelica…"

"Yeah but when you think about it…cute, snuggles and Angel of the Lord really don't go too well together…" Angelica admitted embarrassedly.

"Do I have one?" Anna asked making Angelica shrug.

"Dean's already called you Radio more than once so I guess that's it sorry…"

"I still like it…" Anna smiled reassuringly at Dean who was trying not to listen to their conversation but there really wasn't anything better to do.

"If you guys are going to do girl talk the whole way I'm putting on the radio…"

"But Dean, Anna's in the back with me…" Angelica offered sarcastically making Dean sigh and turned the car radio on full blast with Megadeath.

Angelica leaned her head against the window and lightly fell asleep.

*Dream Sequence*

Angelica found herself standing at the same lake as before.

"You are here again…" Castiel offered quietly coming to stand beside her.

"Well gee sorry I fell asleep…I really can't control where my mind sends me when I sleep…"

"I feel I must warn you that if you don't hand over Anna to us things will get bad for you and your cousins…" Angelica snorted then laughed out loud making Castiel tilt his head in confusion.

"Sam's screwing a Demon, Dean was in Hell, and I was tortured for hours by a pair of sadistic twins…yeah I can say our ideas on the phrase 'very bad' seems to fill in a lot of empty space…"

"Then I cannot protect you from Uriel because he intends to kill Anael no matter what."

"What Anna is actually the Angel Anael? Wow and you guys are just going to kill him…?" Angelica asked wide-eyed and Castiel frowned sadly at her.

"You're going to wake up soon…" He admitted and before anything else was said Angelica felt a rough shaking on her arm.

*END SEQUENCE*

Angelica groaned in her sleep as Dean roughly shook her arm again.

"Come on Princess up and at em'!"

Angelica groaned again and peeled her eyes open and glared at her cousin.

"We're here…and you gotta see this thing…!" Dean broke out into a grin and pulled Angelica from the car making her whine with protest. He put her down on the ground and she looked at the tree.

"Okay yeah…that is awesome…" Angelica admitted and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it's beautiful…" Dean smirked at Anna who was looking at the tree in amazement. "Ready to do this?

"Not really…I can feel it…the grace is here…" Anna touched the tree then frowned.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Sam asked confusedly and saw the frown on Anna's face.

"It does not matter. It isn't here, somebody has taken it…"

"Aw crap can nothing ever not go butter side down?" Angelica threw her arms up in exasperation throwing a tantrum at the same time. She noticed the amused expressions on the groups faces while they watched her throw a snit. "I'm good…" She cleared her throat embarrassedly.


	29. It's a BarnRoom Blitz!

Dean pulled in front of an abandoned barn and they hide away in it so they could come up with a better plan.

"All right we still got the hex bags, I say we head back to the Panic Room…." Dean offered after pacing Angelica frowned worriedly at him. He probably wasn't used to thinking so hard and must have had a headache by now. She then smirked when Dean rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"What forever?" Ruby snapped at him like he was completely insane and Dean glared at her.

"I'm just thinking out loud!" Dean snapped back at her and she smirked nastily.

"Oh you call that thinking?" She argued back and Angelica finally snapped under the pressure and stood up and forcibly separated the two.

"What the hell is wrong with you morons? Stop bickering so much or I swear to GOD Ruby I will put you in a Devil's Trap and flick salt at you…" Dean snickered while Ruby paled, but Angelica glared at him next. "And Dean I am going to tie you to a chair and force you to watch A Star Is Born on LOOP!" Dean paled at being tortured with Barbara Streisand movies and clammed up. "NOW THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Angelica sat down with a huff and crossed her arms as Sam's mouth twitched trying not to laugh.

Ruby pouted like a scolded child and glared at Dean who did the same thing. Ruby then rolled her eyes and looked back at Sam, Anna and Angelica.

"Anna's GRACE is gone! Do you understand what that means? It means she can't Angel Up, she can't protect us! We can't fight Heaven and Hell, maybe one but not both of them!" Ruby argued throwing her arms up with emphasis and Angelica quirked her head slightly and smirked at her.

"Uhm, guys the Angels are talking again…" Anna interrupted all of them.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked but Angelica saw the pale expression on Anna's face.

"Do we even want to know what they're saying…?" She asked quietly.

"It's weird like they looped it. It says Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight or…" Anna's face paled again.

"Or what?" He asked worriedly yep he had seen her falter.

"Or we hurl him back into damnation…" Anna admitted making Dean's eyes widen in terror.

Dean then shot a worried to Anna after thinking for a while.

"Do you know any weapons we can use on Angels?" Dean asked and heard Angelica gasp in horror.

"What you mean to kill them?" Anna asked worriedly and saw Dean's shrug. "Nothing we can get to…"

"You listen here you little asshole you are not going to touch Castiel or Uriel! Do you hear me?" Angelica growled out angrily at Dean who backed up seeing her eyes spark blue and brown again. This time however Sam had seen it happen also.

"Holy shit!" Sam backed up worriedly and Dean shared a look with him.

"Just for the record you saw that too right?" Dean sighed in relief when Sam nodded. "Okay then I wasn't going crazy the first time I saw it…"

"What are you guys talking about…?" Angelica asked worriedly but she was still feeling the aftereffects of her anger. Sam gave her a mirror that was near the barn door and she paled seeing her blue and brown eyes. "What the hell?" She yelped out loud and then her eyes flashed back to her normal color. "Anna any ideas as to what happened?" Angelica asked worriedly and Anna smiled at her.

"Seems to be an unheard of side effect of the soul split. If what Dean said is correct and that it has happened more than once…" Anna looked at Dean who shrugged. "Was there anything that happened before it happened the first time?"

"Well I kind of insulted her after I went after Cas with a weapon. It was at the cabin right before you did the blood spell." Dean looked confused and then his face lit up in realization. "Yeah she was pissed and I don't mean 'you are an asshole' pissed. She looked like she wanted to rip me apart."

"It could be that she is fiercely protective of Castiel and Gabriel…" Anna admitted and figured to look into later if she lived.

"Aw how cute Cas has himself a mama bear!" Dean smirked and Angelica shot him an unamused grimace.

"Sam you're closer please do the honor…" Angelica informed her bigger cousin who smirked and slapped Dean in the head. "Thank you…" She grinned at him and he smirked back with a shrug.

"How about we call Bobby? We can get him to come back from…" Dean was interrupted by Sam.

"What is he going to tell us that we don't already know?" He asked his older brother while Angelica smirked vapidly.

"Don't forget the other phrases he'd use like 'dang idgits cannot do anything without needing my help…'" Sam snickered at her sentence. "Or how about the over-used phrase 'ya two morons! I cannot leave the two of ya alone for four days without ya breaking the damn world, you had better not have wrecked my house!'" Dean pouted to himself.

"It was only that ONE time!" Dean argued back which got Sam to laugh lightly before Dean grumbled and left the barn to mope. Angelica and Sam raised an eyebrow when Anna followed him out.

"I think you should get some rest Angel Eyes…" Sam admitted and Angelica nodded not wanting to tell him she was afraid to sleep in case Alistair would be waiting to torture her.

Angelica didn't realize how tired she was because as soon as she collapsed on some hay she was out.

*DREAM SEQUENCE*

Angelica found herself in the same field as before when Alistair first approached her. She kept completely still not wanting to draw attention to herself but she still felt the cold breeze shift once more.

"Fancy meeting you here again…" Alistair greeted her with a slimy grin. "Did you miss me that much?" Angelica's eyes narrowed and she felt bravery she never knew she had.

"If I had any control over where my mind sends me when I dream, what makes you even think that I would waste an ounce of brain cells on you?"

"Aw, you wound me. Now, I'm going to really enjoy it when you become the next Lilith…"

"Yeah that's not going to happen…I heard from a different source that she screwed Lucifer and jumped her own ass into the pit. Yep so not happening with yours truly…"

"Oh but it will happen, and it will happen when you least expect it…"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. Must be boring being an idiot twenty-four hours a day…"

Alistair's eyes narrowed getting angered now that she wouldn't take the bait and cry in sorrow. His eye sockets blackened and Angelica backed up a bit never seeing a Demon's true eye color before. He growled before grabbing her throat.

"Now you listen here you little cockroach!" He pulled her closer until her feet were no longer touching the ground. "I have had it with you and your cousin's idealistic nature that everything can be fought and won!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Angelica made a can of salt appear in her hand. "You know for such a 'powerful' Demon you sure piss and moan like a five year old being told they can't have candy…" She threw the salt at him and he cried out in pain before disappearing. "My dream world, my rules…" She snapped angrily and then realized she had just yelled at and insulted one of the most powerful Demons from Hell. "Cool…" She smirked and woke up.

*END SEQUENCE*

Angelica sighed when she woke up and realized she had slept longer than she normally did. Dean and Sam were talking about things quietly when Angelica sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Uhm, guys where'd horn humper go?" Angelica finally noticed Ruby wasn't there. Sam pouted at Dean who snorted with laughter before drinking more of his beer.

Just then Anna came closer to the group after sleeping some. She gave Dean an appraising look.

"Isn't it a little early for that…?" She asked Dean and Angelica snickered.

"He says it's the breakfast of champion hunters…" Sam heard her barb and snickered lightly while Dean glared at them both.

"Yeah well it's Two AM somewhere…" Dean offered to Anna who gave him a sad look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah of course I am…" Dean snapped before taking another drink.

Before anything else was said the barn door shattered into pieces. Angelica rolled her eyes and sent a phrase to Castiel knowing it was him and maybe Uriel.

'You know you guys COULD use a door like a normal person instead of breaking it…' She quirked an eyebrow at the cool indifference coming from the other half. 'Ouch fine, forget I said anything…'

Castiel and Uriel entered the barn and Castiel shot Angelica an unamused expression while she shrugged. Then she grinned and trotted over to them and hugged Castiel. He stopped mid-stride and let her hug him in confusion.

"I'm glad you guys are okay…" Then she hugged Uriel who looked like he had been violated.

"Why is the female mud-monkey hugging me…?" He growled at Castiel who shrugged minutely.

"Why do you call me mud-monkey?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Humans were born from the mud…" Uriel offered not even sparing her a look.

"I'm a female right…?" She asked and he looked at her confused for a second and nodded slowly. "Females weren't born of the Earth like the male was. We came from the male's rib, so then wouldn't I be a bone-monkey…oh I got it Rib-Monkey! I just wish you would do your homework before you insult me…" She offered with an impish grin and Uriel looked like he would smite the whole damn room because she just corrected him on Biblical Literature.

"Hello Anael, it's good to see you…" Castiel admitted while Sam finally found his voice.

"How did you guys find us?" He asked worriedly because they still had the hex bags.

"I'm sorry…." Dean grumbled and Sam looked at him in shock.

"Why?" Sam asked but Angelica sighed when Castiel mentally told her what had happened.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me or kill you Sam." Anna explained to Sam who paled.

Angelica looked at the group put out.

"Oh so I wasn't even mentioned in that threat yeah love you guys to…" She pouted lightly and Castiel rose his eyebrow at her.

"You are protected by the soul split, therefore killing you would be redundant…" Uriel explained to her blandly and she sighed.

"At least it's not because you guys didn't think I mattered to anybody in this barn…"

"I know how their minds work…" Anna admitted quietly and lightly kissed Dean. "You did the best you could. I forgive you…" She smiled sadly at Dean who looked like he just ran over a puppy. Anna walked over to Castiel and Uriel while Angelica shot Dean an odd look.

"Uhm Dean, buddy…" She started and Dean looked over and saw her look. "You are aware that Anael is a male Angel right…?"

Dead silence filled the barn as everybody looked over at Dean who was paler but he just shrugged.

"Female vessel I don't care…" He muttered lightly and Angelica gave him an incredulous look.

"Sweetie, you have some serious issues…"

Anna sighed embarrassedly and looked over at Castiel and Uriel who were both quirking eyebrows at her and she gave them both a look that said 'not a word'.

"No more tricks, no more running. I am ready…" She admitted and Castiel frowned.

"I'm sorry…" He stated simply an Anna smiled at him sadly.

"No you're not, not really anyway. You don't know the feeling…"

"Still we have history, it's just that…" Anna rolled her eyes and interrupted Castiel.

"Orders are orders I know…" She looked down sadly. "Just make it quick…"

Once more before anything else was said or done another blast of wind ripped through the barn.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head!" Came an indignant voice and Angelica paled and edged closer to Castiel worriedly who was glaring at Alistair.

Alistair and his Demon minions held up a battered Ruby who looked like she went through the ringer.

"How dare you come into this room you pussing sore!" Uriel growled venomously.

"Name calling, aw that hurt my feelings…" Alistair sneered at the Angels. "You sanctimous fanatical prick!" He snarled back making Angelica roll her eyes. He glowered at her and smiled semi-sweetly. "And I have been waiting to meet you again…" Alistair grinned evilly and grabbed her arm and forced her away from Castiel. "Come on darling…" He shot an acidic look over to Castiel whose face twitched beside his right eye. "Let's leave here and I can show you how brilliant the feeling is when you have your skin slowly stripped off of the bone…"

Everyone in the barn was surprised when Castiel of all people actually growled and tore her away from him.

"You do not touch her!" He growled again before handing her off to Uriel who shoved her behind him not caring what happened. "Turn around and walk away now!" Castiel ordered the Demon who laughed lightly.

"Sure just give us the girl. We'll make sure she's punished good and proper…" Alistair looked behind Uriel and winked at Angelica who shuddered. "And we'll take that one off your hands free of charge…of course they'd love her down there she's nice and feisty…"

Castiel almost growled again in anger as he stalked forward.

"You know who we are and what we'll do…" He glowered at the Demon. "I won't say it again, leave now! Or we lay you to waste…"

"I think I'll take my chances…" Alistair smirked condescendingly at him.

Uriel lunged forward and grabbed up one of the Demon minions and started exorcising him. Then he moved onto the next one. Angelica watched him in action and figured not to ever piss that guy off. She noticed Castiel trying to exorcise Alistair but he failed.

"Sorry kid, why don't you go cry to Daddy…?" Alistair grabbed the Angel by the throat and Dean struck Alistair in the head shocking him into dropping Castiel. "Dean, Dean, Dean…" Alistair shook his head sadly. "I'm so disappointed, you had such promise…" Alistair informed him before he used his telekinesis to push Dean into a wall beside his brother. Alistair went back to Castiel and started to chant something and Angelica felt something boiling inside her. It was painful whatever he was doing to Castiel and she growled angrily and grabbed a silver pipe from the destroyed doorway.

Angelica roared angrily and tackled Alistair hitting him with a SILVER pipe. Castiel watched in surprise as she proceeded to bludgeon the Demon with something that could easily kill him if she only stabbed him.

"You stupid sumbitching' mother fucking asshole! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN YOU UGLY DICKHEAD!" She screamed and hit Alistair after every word.

Dean watched enthralled as his cousin beat the piss out of Alistair now he 'almost' felt bad for him. Castiel noticed that Anna now was holding her grace and was about to shatter it on the ground. If Angelica didn't get to safety before Anna got her grace back then she'd be blinded or killed. Castiel grabbed her around her waist and launched her to the ground and covered her body with his own. After the brilliant light faded from the barn no Demons remained except Ruby and Anna had disappeared with her grace restored.

Dean dusted himself off and stood and looked over and his eyebrow rose at seeing Castiel protecting Angelica.

Castiel uncovered Angelica's eyes and was surprised to see one eye was blue and the other was brown. She gave him a confused look and her eyes went back to green. She then noticed that they were both on the barn floor. He was still shielding her with his own body but to anybody else it would look like something else.

"Uhm….hi…" She offered embarrassedly failing at hiding a blush. Castiel smiled down at her thankful that she had tried to protect him and the others.

"Hello…" He offered back quietly before he noticed that they were too close together and he helped her to stand.

"Well what're you guys waiting for? Let's go get Anna!" Dean smirked nastily at Uriel who glowered angrily. "Unless of course you're scared…" Uriel moved forward frowning but Castiel stopped him.

"This isn't over…"

"OH it looks over to me chuckles…" Dean smirked again and then the Angels were gone. "And what the hell was that about Angel? You and Cas looked pretty damn cozy…" Dean snapped at her getting annoyed with her hero complex.

"You okay?" Sam asked Ruby who finally limped over to them.

"Not so much…"

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Well gee sorry I was late with the Demon delivery I was being tortured…"

"So much for 30 minutes or less huh horn humper?" Angelica asked and Ruby shot her a vapid smirk.

"Bite me feather lover…"

"Gotta hand it to you Sammy. Bringing them all together like that? Angels and Demons fricking great idea…" Dean nodded to his brother who shrugged.

"Well when you put Godzilla and Mothra together best to get outta the way and let them have at it…"

"OH my GOD you are such a nerd…" Angelica muttered and Dean cackled with laughter.

"Yeah Sammy now you're just bragging…"

"And we're all damn lucky we weren't killed in their little pissing match…" Angelica offered drolly getting Dean to ruffle her hair lightly.

Ruby left the trio to go heal on her own terms. The two Winchester brothers and their cousin Angelica stood in the dirty barn looking around.

"So Anna's some big time Angel now huh? I bet she's happy wherever she is…" Sam offered helpfully then smirked vapidly at his brother. "I mean he is…" Dean's face fell then he glared at Angelica who handed him a peace offering bottle of beer.

"Yeah I doubt Anna likes it…"

The three of them drank their respected beers.

"I can't believe we made it out of there…" Dean admitted shaking his head.

"Again you mean…" Sam offered with a smirk then the three of them knocked their bottles together.

"Amen to that…" Angelica muttered before guzzling more of her beer. "You guys know I really hate beer but I feel this is the only thing that can be ingested right now in order to deal with a Demon all but eye raping me…" Angelica shook her head hearing Sam and Dean snort with laughter.

"Welcome to the Hunter Life Princess…" Dean informed her and she smirked tiredly. "I know you guys heard him…"

"Who?" Sam asked and Angelica sighed at least she was being more tactful.

"Alistair, and what he said about me having promise…"

"I heard him…" Sam nodded and Angelica shrugged mouth still around her bottle top.

"You're not curious?"

"Dean I'm damn curious, but you're not talking about it and we aren't pushing…" Sam shrugged and Dean looked away sadly.

"It wasn't four months you know…" Dean started and saw Sam's confused expression.

"What?"

"It was four months up here but not down there. I don't know time's different down there. It was more like forty years…" Angelica's eyes widened in surprise and sputtered on her beer.

"DAYUM!" She muttered slowly and loudly before shaking her head. "And you think I'm badass for putting Peroxide on cuts, you're a dumbass!" Dean smirked at her sadly.

"They sliced and carved me up in ways…" Dean stopped and started again. "Until there was nothing left, then suddenly I'd magically be whole again and they'd do it all again." Dean sighed into his beer then continued. "At the end of every day Alistair came and offered me a deal. He'd take me off the rack if I would put souls on for him. He wanted me to help him torture people. Every day I told to stick it where the sun shines. I did this for thirty years but then I couldn't do it anymore Sammy…" dean put down his beer no longer interested in it. "I got right off of the rack and started to rip people apart. Lost count at how many souls there were. The things I did to them…" Dean was crying now and Angelica pulled him into a tight hug. "Hey you really do give good hugs…" He muttered into her shoulder feeling a little better. She hugged him in a way that reminded him of Mary Winchester and for once he kind of felt safe.

"Uhm Dean you held out for thirty years, that's longer than anybody else would have…" Sam offered quietly and Angelica smirked sadly at his attempt.

"How I feel inside me, I wish I couldn't feel anything at all. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing…"

"Aw poor wittle Dean that wish isn't going to protect you from my head slaps when you do stupid shit…" Angelica offered with an impish smirk and Dean actually burst into laughter being muffled in her shirt.


	30. bad dream and cas to the rescue

Angelica thought Dean would do a little better now that the big Hell thing was over. Boy was she ever wrong at least she had the backseat of the Impala for a bed. She was pretty sure Hell was kind of like this, just nonstop crap moving in a circular motion. Sam was about ready to kill his older brother if Dean kept getting them Hunts to go on. Angelica hadn't even seen Bobby in a month and her Angels have been pretty quiet as well. Now that she thought about it she was concerned slightly because Gabriel is never this quiet for so long. Heck maybe she was just too damn tired and brain dead to connect to either of them. She passed out in the backseat when Dean pulled over at the side of the road for the night.

*DREAM SEQUENCE*

Angelica stood in an abandoned Medical Facility confusedly when the horror hit her.

"Oh no…" she looked around in panic noticing that this was same Hospital she had been tortured and her friends killed. She walked around quietly hearing light humming. The kind of humming you would hear from a housewife as she bakes or cooks in the kitchen. She followed the music and heard something metallic and squeaky roll across the linoleum. She peered into the only room that had a light on wondering why she was putting herself through this.

She didn't see anybody in the room and slowly entered. As soon as she got into the room the door slammed itself shut and she jumped in fear. She heard the humming again but there was nobody in the room with her.

"Oh hello my little darling…" A voice came from behind her and she sighed in irritation.

"Oh it's just you Alistair here I thought it was something scary…" Angelica admitted drolly covering up her fear. She turned around and flashed him a sardonic sneer. "You know you're like a bad horror movie: you always come back…"

"Sticks and stones darling, sticks and stones…" Alistair moved forward and Angelica glared at him. "I am not the one that brought you here though. They did, they heard you were still alive and they wanted to talk to you. So me being the nice guy I am decided to spring them for a while…"

"And who would I possibly want to talk to….?"

"Hello Angie." Angelica's back stiffened hearing Daniel's voice. She turned around confusedly.

"Mister Johnston?" She questioned slightly and the man who she's known as a father figure her whole life turned his eyes deep black. "What's going on…?"

"It's simple really…after you got my only child killed I couldn't deal with life anymore. I killed my wife because she wept for both of your lives, then I killed myself and I found myself in Hell. Alistair has taken me under his wing 'so to speak'." Daniel Johnston moved forward more and smirked hatefully at her. "I also learned that those two that did the killing, they really aren't all that bad."

"Whoa wait a damn minute you mean you've been hanging out with the bastards that killed your daughter?" Angelica screamed at him getting angry.

"When you think about it, they were only protecting each other from authorities. If you want to talk blame then it's all on you Angie, you decided what kind of movie to make, you decided which building to film in, you didn't look into the possible police beats that were no longer being completed in that area…it was you…not them…" Daniel informed her coldly and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh and you actually WERE the one that killed Maggie so yeah who's to blame really?"

"And they would like to speak with you also…" Alistair opened another door and Martin and Marvin walked in and Angelica whimpered in fear and pressed herself against the wall.

"Well look here Marvin our missing piece of art has returned."

"Yes I see that Martin we've been waiting for you final art piece…" Both brothers walked over to her and stopped as one and looked back at Daniel and grinned at him. Both twins stated at the same time.

"Come play with us Danny…"

Angelica's eyes widened in horror and she paled.

"Aw Hell no you did not just quote The Shining!" Angelica hollered in panic and ran out of the room.

Angelica screamed for her life running through never ending hallways.

"SOMEBODY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME!" She screamed through her mind wanting to either wake up or to find anybody with Wings that could help her. "CASTIEL, GABRIEL! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" Right now Angelica was willing to put up with Uriel or Zachariah then she crashed into a brick wall and fell backwards before landing on the hallway floor. "Okay that fucking hurt…" She grumbled getting a little scrambled from the hit.

"You have really disturbing dreams Angelica…" Castiel admitted to her before he helped her to stand.

"Ow! What the heck? Are you guys made of Titanium Alloy or some such Terminator shit?" Angelica whined in pain and rubbed her shoulder.

"I apologize I did not realize that Alistair was causing you such distress until I got here. Allow me to fix that problem…" Castiel touched where her heart was and she winced in pain.

"What was that?"

"I engraved Enochian symbols into your ribs that will protect you from anything including Angels from finding you." Castiel then touched her forehead and she felt something making her brain vibrate.

"Okay Castiel I have to say that felt really weird…"

"You now have anti-bewitching symbols carved between your brain and skull. Alistair shouldn't be able to bother you anymore when you sleep."

"Really you can do that?"

"I just did…"

Angelica's face split into a massive grin and she hugged Castiel.

"THANK YOU! You have no idea what this means to me." She honestly acted before she thought about what she was doing and lightly kissed Castiel's cheek. She let him go from the hug and she saw his confused/scared expression and realized what she did. "Oh GOD…I'm sorry…" She hoped she wasn't going to get smote for that.

"It is all right…" Castiel admitted quietly and then touched her forehead and she woke up.

*END SEQUENCE*

Angelica woke up and looked at her cousins who were getting ready to start driving. From Sam's expression she could tell he was just about ready to kill Dean and she sighed.

"So where's this one at?" She asked already knowing that Dean accepted another hunting job. Of course he did, why else would Sam look at him like he was contemplating the places he could hide a body.

"Stratton Nebraska, it's a small farm town. Man got hacked in a locked room, inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry." Dean admitted and Angelica sat back against the seat.

"Oh goodie another ghost…" Her whining made Dean and Sam smirk at each other.

'Castiel? Are the Johnston' really dead?'

(They are not, they are sad and nostalgic but they are moving on slowly. They've even headed the campaign for a memorial plaque for your friends and yourself.)

'Thanks…'

(It is all right.) He admitted quietly again and left the connection before Angelica stared out of the window watching the scenery going by.


	31. ghost in the walls

Dean pulled into a driveway and drove up to the abandoned house. He and Sam got out while Angelica sighed to herself in dismay.

She finally got out of the car and approached Sam while Dean picked the lock.

"You ever get the feeling he's trying to kill us?" She asked Sam who shot her an understanding smirk before shrugging.

"I guess he's just trying to outrun the memories…"

"He does realize that you can't outrun memories, believe me I've tried…"

"You guys know that HE can hear you…?" Dean asked sarcastically while he picked the lock.

"Yeah but we didn't think you were listening…" Sam offered nudging Angelica in the ribs with a smirk and she snickered.

They walked through the darkened house and Dean couldn't help himself.

"Three bedrooms, two bathes, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes…"

"Which is why you're not in realty." Angelica offered glibly making Dean bark out in laughter.

"Dude you do realize she just insulted you right…?" Sam asked with a quirked eyebrow and Dean shrugged with a smirk.

"It was a good one, ya gotta admit Sammy." He offered good-naturedly.

Dean moved on to the kitchen and found something odd.

"Hey guys check it out!" He hollered and the other two walked in and saw him knock on the wall where something had been plastered over. The wall made a hollow sound indicating that something was once there.

"Might have been a dumb waiter, these old houses had those." Sam offered and Angelica nodded.

"Safe to say that it also has a Servant's Staircase nearby." Angelica added and Sam nodded in agreement while Dean rolled his eyes.

"Know-it-alls…" He grumbled to himself, Angelica rose an eyebrow at him hearing him while Sam gave him a confused look.

"What?" He asked Dean to repeat himself but Dean pulled the 'who me?' look.

"What?" Dean asked back innocently.

"You said…" Sam started to feel like either Dean was messing with him, or he really was losing his shit.

"What?" Dean asked again and saw Sam sigh in defeat.

"Never mind…" Sam walked away scratching his head.

Angelica gave Dean a head shake while she smirked at him. Dean smirked and shrugged innocently.

"I keep telling you that he's lucky he hasn't had a coronary yet…"

"Yeah but if it weren't so much fun to tweak his nerves I'd stop doing it…"

"No, you wouldn't Dean. Even when something doesn't have nerves to tweak you still try…" Angelica explained and he nodded with another laugh.

"Touché."

They finally entered the room where the murder actually occurred and they started investigating.

"No bloodstains, and a fresh coat of paint. It's a bunch of bupkis." Dean offered shaking his head.

"No atmospheric fluxuations either, no smell of sulfur, nothing that reads Casper…" Angelica offered while looking at her air temperature gauge.

"The needle's all over the place…" Sam offered looking at his EMF. Angelica gave him a sad look and pointed out the window and Dean looked where she pointed.

"Power lines….perfect…" He announced to Sam who sighed in despair.

Angelica and Dean opened another door and both cringed in worry. Sam looked at what they noticed and shuddered lightly in disgust. Sam entered and lightly nudged the doll's head with his shoe.

"Think it got left behind?" He asked curiously.

"By who?" Angelica asked and Dean snorted.

"Yeah I doubt Bill Gibson played with dolls…"

"You mean you hope he didn't play with dolls…" Angelica offered making Sam snicker while Dean grumbled at her.

The three of them heard something outside, they looked and frowned worriedly seeing a car and moving van approaching the house.

"Uh oh…" Sam muttered while Angelica glared at Dean.

"Thought you said it was still for sale?"

"Apparently not…" He whined not liking this development.

"All right you two go out introduce yourselves as whatever you choose. I'll stay here and change into something that would make me look more assistant-like. And make it look like I'm running more diagnostics for you two. What names are you going to use?" Angelica asked going into role mode.

"Babar, and Stanwick." Dean offered blandly and looked embarrassedly away when Angelica glowered at him.

"Are you sure you should just change in here? There's a possible ghost here." Sam asked worriedly.

"I don't think he'd mind…" Angelica offered then lightly shoved the two cousins to the open doorway.

"What do you think she's got planned?" Dean asked curiously.

"No clue…it could go any way with her…" Sam shrugged making Dean nod.

The two of them approached the group of people.

"Can I help you?" The man who was obviously the father of the group asked them.

"Hi are you the new owner?" Dean asked politely.

"Yes, and you guys are?"

"This is Mr. Stanwick and I'm Mr. Babar." Dean offered trying to sound more polite. "We're with the County Code Enforcement Agency."

"We had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?" The man asked worriedly.

"Asbestos in the walls, gas leak…yeah I'd say we got a problem…" Sam offered after he looked back at the house wondering when Angelica was going to show.

"Asbestos meaning what?" The wife of the man asked concerned.

"Meaning until this building is up to code it's uninhabitable." Sam offered apologetically.

"Hold up, you're saying we can't live here?" The husband asked angrily.

Something clearing their throat attracted everybody's attention to the front door and Angelica walked out. She had a pencil behind her ear with glasses pushed down on her nose. She had a ruffled skirt on and a tightly buttoned up blouse but her hair was in a sloppy but adorable bun. She approached the group holding a notepad.

"Hello there." She greeted the family. "I am these nice gentlemen's assistant and I have to tell them something more about the house. After the preliminary scan I have discovered what might be a termite infestation. You did tell them about the asbestos correct?" Angelica asked being inquisitive and subordinate.

"What's your name?" The teenage boy asked staring at her. Well okay first he was staring at her legs then he moved up to her chest.

"I am Miss Olsen." Angelica admitted politely before turning back to the boys. "If I'm not needed anymore Mr. Babar, and Mr. Stanwick, I would like to go back to the office and file these new claims please…"

"Of course Miss Olsen…" Dean stated simply kind of glaring at the teenage boy.

"I wouldn't advise you staying in this house just yet…" She offered politely to the adults before moving away and hid while the boys worked their magic.

"Come on we just drove four hundred miles…" The other man complained to Sam and Dean.

"There's a Motel just down the road. Until this gets cleared up I suggest you stay there…" Dean offered apologetically.

"Alright, but what if we don't?" The husband asked calmly.

"Well you get a fine or you go to jail. Name your poison…" Sam shrugged informatively.

"One night…okay guys one night. I'll take care of everything I promise." The man offered to his family and his teenage daughter sighed in disgust.

"Another Motel? Awesome dad, I hope this one has hooker sheets like the last one…" She grumbled.

The teenage boy shot his family a look as they piled into the car again before he looked back at Sam and Dean.

"Please tell me one of you is tapping that assistant…" He asked curiously getting confused looks from Sam and Dean. "Because she is smoking!" The boy added before he raised his eyebrows at them suggestively.

When they figured out what he meant their faces turned into disgust and the parents called the boy over and they left.

"That's just sick…" Sam grumbled while his face set into more disgust.

"Yeah I didn't need that visage of Angel." Dean offered just as freaked out.

The two started walking back to the car when Dean looked over at Sam curiously.

"So if she wasn't related would you?" Dean asked making Sam trip over his own two feet.

"WHAT?" He screamed at his older brother. "OH MY GOD WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS DISCUSSION!" Sam yelled at Dean who looked down embarrassedly.

"Just asking Sammy, she's kind of too short for you…" Dean offered blandly.

"She's too smart for you! Jeez if Angel Eyes knew what we were talking about…" Sam whined shaking his head while Dean paled.

"Yeah she'd kill us…"

(AN:/ Just an interesting factoid I thought you guys would love. I listen to internet radio while working on my stories and while I was typing this one guess which one came on? Carry On My Wayward Son, oh yes I fell from my chair…It took a while for me to write this chapter because I was laughing too hard)


	32. whose ghost is whose?

Dean and Sam approached Angelica who was leaning against the car door waiting for them.

"So anything happen over there?" She asked worriedly. "Did they leave?"

"Yeah they left, I'm guessing we'll need to go check with the lady that found the body."

"Got a report of the interview and got the lady's address and her name is Mrs. Curry…" Angelica handed them her notepad that had the information she had copied from the website she just hacked into.

"Wait…" Dean gave her an odd look. "You can hack?"

"And you can't?" She asked drolly making Sam snicker. "If you must know my first boyfriend taught me how to get past firewalls…"

"You always attract to the bad boys?" Dean asked with a vapid smirk and moved away before she slapped him again. Angelica missed Dean with her hand and got Sam instead.

"Ow! Dammit guys!" He whined at the both of them and got in the car.

"He started it."/"She started it…" Both Angelica and Dean exclaimed while pointing at the other. Sam started to hit the back of his head into his seat cushion.

They pulled off to the side and changed into their FBI outfits. Sam noticed that Dean had to stop himself from glimpsing at his cousin in her underwear. A couple times he rubbed his neck to try to have a reason to turn his head slightly. Dean received a hard slap to the head and glared at him while Sam was staring at him in abject horror.

"Dude, seriously…just stop…." Dean gave him a confused look.

"My neck hurts, I think that last hunt sprained something in there…why what did you think I was doing…?" Dean asked curiously. Sam looked away in embarrassment realizing that he was reading into an action the wrong way. Dean grimaced in pain while he rolled his shoulders. "Hey Angel we got any pain killers left?" Dean glanced over at her asking and she threw a packet at him. "Thanks…"

"Yeah whatever…"

"So what did you think…?" Dean was interrupted by Sam huffing indignantly.

"Nothing, okay! Sorry I hit you just now…"

"Yeah that kind of did hurt but at least you numbed the pain a bit…" Dean offered shrugging before getting back in the car.

They pulled into a small house and they rang the doorbell. An older woman opened the inner door and looked at the three of them through her screen door.

"Yes can I help you three?" She asked worriedly.

"We're with the FBI Ma'am. We're looking into the death of Mr. Gibson and we were wondering if we could some questions…?" Dean asked trying to sound professional like Angelica did but he just sounded like he was acting making Angelica cough to cover her snicker.

"Excuse me…" Angelica offered politely after coughing into her hand.

Mrs. Curry let the three of them into the house but only inside the small alcove. Sam cleared his throat trying to sound hesitant.

"What did the room look like when you found Mr. Gibson, Mrs. Curry?" He questioned curiously.

"I already told the local boys there was blood everywhere…" The older lady explained still looking like she was reliving the gruesome scene.

"And where was Mr. Gibson?" Dean asked quietly noticing the older woman was getting freaked out by talking about it.

"Everywhere…" The lady admitted sullenly and Angelica grimaced.

"Lovely imaging…thanks for that…" She grumbled darkly making Sam roll his eyes at her antics.

"So anyway, how long have you been cleaning for Mr. Gibson?" Angelica asked after she realized Sam was giving her a look that told her to be quiet.

"About five years…"

"So you know him pretty well?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well not really, he was really private. He wasn't the easiest man to work for. Not that I blame him anyway…"

"Why is that?" Angelica asked while frowning.

"His wife dies in childbirth, his daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later. I'd be bitter to, wait here I think I got some pictures…" She left and got pictures of Gibson and his family. "Here, you go…"

"Thank you…" Angelica offered politely and Dean looked at the pictures quickly.

"Can we keep these…?" Dean asked getting odd looks from Angelica and Sam.

"Suit yourself…" Mrs. Curry shrugged indifferently.

"Do you know the reason the daughter killed herself?" Sam asked feeling bad for the girl that must have felt that she killed her mother.

"I don't know it was before my time."

"Did you ever notice anything weird in the house while you were cleaning it?" Angelica asked writing in her notepad. Sam looked over and saw she was actually doodling little pictures and he sighed and snatched the pad away from her.

"Like what?" The woman wondered why the bigger Agent had snatched the writing pad from the female Agent.

"Like you know, lights going on or off, things not being where you left them…?" Dean asked noticing the doodles Angelica drew and almost snickered.

"No, but there was something odd…"

"What?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Well sometimes I thought I heard a rustling coming from within the walls…" The woman told them and the three Agent shared worried looks.

"Like a rat?"

"Yeah kind of…"

"Must have been some really big boys huh?" Angelica asked with a smirk and the older woman smirked at her kindly.

"I wouldn't know, I never saw any in the house…."

"Do you happen to know where Mrs. Gibson and her daughter were buried?" Sam asked the woman who gave him an odd look.

"Both of them were cremated."

"Well thank you for your time ma'am." Dean offered politely.

Shortly after they were back on the road heading back to the house.

"So I'm guessing from what I was taught by Bobby it's not the mother or the daughter right?" Angelica asked Dean and Sam who smirked at each other.

"Yep Angel."

"Then who do you think the ghost is Dean?" Sam asked suddenly worried.

"I don't know, but I say we give that house a real good looking over…"

They pulled back up to the house and noticed the cars from before were there and there was a light on inside of the house meaning the family had returned. Angelica groaned in dismay and smacked her face against Dean's headrest.

"Just once! JUST ONCE!" She whined in the cushion. "Just one time I ask for an easy job…"

"Yeah kid, that doesn't exist…" Dean offered and smirked when he heard a muffled 'shut up'.


	33. never do anything to dean's car

Dean sat back in his seat and sighed after Angelica had tried to beat her brains in with his seat cushion.

"So what do we do now?" He asked the other two Angelica shrugged helplessly and he snorted. "Well you're no help kid…"

"We could tell them the truth…" Sam offered looking back at the house.

"Really?" Dean asked not sure if he heard his brother correctly.

"No Dean, not really…"

"If something happens we might not have a choice but TO tell them the truth…" Angelica grumbled and right after she said that a loud shrill scream came from house. "GOD I hate knowing everything…" She whined and the three of them flew from the car and up to the house.

Dean pounded on the front door worriedly and the father opened it up and glared.

"We heard screams, is everybody okay in here?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Did you guys do something to my daughter?" The man asked with a venomous glare.

"And how do you think we managed to pull that off sir?" Angelica asked sarcastically making the man glower at her.

"Who are you guys…really?" The man asked concerned.

"Chill out man, you got yourself a ghost." Angelica grumbled and pushed her way in while her cousins followed behind smirking.

"I like it when she gets all demanding like that…" Dean snickered to Sam who glared at him. "What…?"

"Tell me we aren't back to this talk again man…?" Sam warned Dean who looked at him confusedly.

"What talk…?"

"If she weren't related…." Sam offered slowly and Dean's face turned into a grimace.

"Wait…you think I was…GOD Sammy, I was just messing with you earlier! That's just gross man…" Dean shook his head at his brother. "I mean do you really think that little of me?"

"Shut up…" Sam grumbled in response.

The family was sitting in the living room and the daughter was being calmed down by the mother.

"So what the hell is this about?" The other man growled at the three of them.

"You have a ghost…" Angelica offered slowly like she was talking to an idiot. The daughter heard the word and flew off the couch as did her brother.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" She yelled at her father while her brother yelled.

"IT'S THE GIRL!"

"Both of you relax!" Their father snapped at them and looked back at Dean, Sam and Angelica. "Now what the Hell are you guys playing at?" He asked angrily and Dean almost slapped his face with his hand.

"Your family is in danger. You must get them and leave this house…" Dean offered getting annoyed dang it even the skeptic people they helped would've listened by now.

Before anything else was said the lights in the house went out.

"What the Hell?" The other man who was probably either the wife's brother or the husband's brother hollered.

"Nobody move!" Dean screamed to them from the darkness but they heard a dog whimpering from outside.

"BUSTER!" The boy hollered in fear and the father and uncle bolted outside to look for the dog. Dean sighed in defeat and chased after them.

"Angel stay here…watch them…" Sam ordered her and she frowned but still nodded.

The mother and kids stayed put for all of ten seconds before they rushed past Angelica who growled angrily and ran after them.

"BUSTER!" The boy cried out and Angelica felt her breath catch in her throat seeing what had happened to the pet. She lightly gripped the boy's shoulder as he hugged his mother in agony.

The father looked back at the group on the porch.

"GO BACK INSIDE!" He yelled at them but Dean sighed.

"We are not the bad guys, but you are in danger…" Dean explained to the man beside him.

"You need to get your family the Hell outta here man!" Angelica called to him while she squeezed the boy's shoulder sadly.

"Okay head to the motel I told you guys about. You'll be safer there…" Dean informed the family while the father looked at them.

"What are you guys going to do…?"

"SONOFABTICH!" Dean cussed out loud making the mother cover her children's ears with a glare to Dean.

"Uhm Dean you okay buddy?" Angelica asked worriedly she'd never seen him so livid. She then noticed he was looking at the Impala and she finally saw all four tires slashed. "Okay note to self never do anything to Dean's car because he goes all Incredible Hulk." Angelica grumbled to herself making Sam snort in laughter.

"Understatement Angel Eyes, that is an understatement." Sam informed her as he checked the trunk. "Dude the guns are gun…so is the…" Sam sighed to himself. "Okay basically everything is gone…"

The father came back over to them after checking his car, truck and the moving van.

"Everything's slashed I don't think we're going anywhere…" The man grumbled and Dean was just about spitting nails.

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?" Dean screamed out with an acidic expression. Angelica shook her head at her older cousin.

"We're probably going to die a very violent death and you are more pissed about the tires. Dean you really have to sort out your priorities…"

"What's going on? What's happening?" The daughter shouted to the other then she paled looking out into the woods. "SHE'S THERE! SHE'S THERE!" She pointed in terror.

"Where?" the mother asked but nobody saw anything and the girl frowned.

"She was right there!"

"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean asked Sam and Angelica.

"I don't know about you but I'm not sticking around to found out…" Angelica offered worriedly nudging the family back towards the house.

"Good point kid…" Dean muttered backing slowly away from where he shining the flashlight.

"Everybody back inside…" Sam explained quietly as Angelica nudged the family some more.

"Are you three crazy? We need to get the Hell outta here!" The Uncle yelled at them.

"GET YOUR ASS IN THAT FUCKING HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Angelica screamed at the man who paled seeing her eyes sparks two different colors before going back to green.

"Okay note to self never do anything to piss off Angel because she goes all Incredible Hulk…" Dean grumbled to himself making Sam burst into worried laughter. "What?"

"Nothing…" Sam admitted not telling Dean that Angelica had said almost the same thing about him.

Now the family found themselves back inside the living room while Sam and Angelica made a circle of salt around them all.


	34. hardy boys? more like laurel and hardy

Dean looked around for any objects that were made of iron so they could fight the spirit. He looked back at the family who was looking at the salt circle worriedly.

"Whatever's outside it can't get inside this circle. As long as the salt line is unbroken this is the safest place to be…" He explained to the group and the father shot him a skeptic look.

"Safe from ghosts?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I actually didn't believe salt would work either at first…" Angelica admitted but then shrugged. "But during the last month and a half I've seen some pretty weird crap…"

The father walked his family over to the door all the while looking at the three of them.

"Okay, I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on I got to get my family to safety."

"Look nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing!" Dean snapped at the man.

"This is our line of work, just believe us and stay in the salt circle." Angelica winced to herself. "Yeah never thought I'd ever have to say that one…"

The teenage son looked over at the three of them curiously.

"You guys hunt ghosts?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah basically…" Dean shrugged amusedly.

"Among other things…" Angelica further explained.

"Oh like Scooby Doo?" The boy asked more curious than anything. Angelica sighed in defeat while Dean shot the kid an insulted look.

"We're better…" Dean snapped petulantly.

"Yeah and besides…do we look like we have a talking dog with us?" Angelica asked scathingly to the kid who shrugged embarrassedly.

Sam sighed at his brother and cousin before he walked over to the daughter and son.

"You saw her outside right? Does she look like either one of these ladies?" Sam asked handing them the pictures they had received from Mrs. Curry. The daughter pointed to Mr. Gibson's daughter Rebecca the one who had hung herself in the attic.

"Her, she was paler and a lot dirtier but it's her." The girl explained and the son nodded.

"That's the girl in the walls…"

"But I thought we ruled the daughter out?" Angelica asked confusedly.

"Is the girl from the picture dead?" The mother asked getting freaked out.

"She killed herself in this house…" Sam explained to the distraught woman.

Dean pulled Sam and Angelica off to the side to talk quietly.

"So what, the maid got the story wrong? Maybe Rebecca wasn't cremated." Dean offered running a hand through his hair.

"Or she's connected to something in the house…" Sam offered and Angelica frowned.

"She hung herself in the attic right? Maybe we should go check the attic out." Angelica offered helpfully and Dean shrugged to Sam.

"Couldn't hurt to look Sammy."

"You guys watch them and I'll be back soon." Sam informed them and they shrugged in agreement but before Sam left the Uncle came over to them making Angelica growl in irritation.

"Look I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on…"

"It's a spirit man…" Dean offered quietly and the uncle glared at him.

"No it's some backwoods hillbilly bitch and I'm not about to sit here and wait for her to go all Deliverance on my ass!"

"Well nobody's leaving the house…" Angelica glared back at him.

"Try and stop me…" Angelica's eyes flashed different colors again and she walked forward.

"Now you listen and you listen good, if you do not do what we tell you to do I will pull strings with an Archangel and have your life and afterlife made a complete and total hell…now get in that damn circle before you piss me off to the point where I kill you myself…"

"Worst bluff I've ever heard little lady…" The man grinned at her and he checked his pockets for something.

"Bluff or not it still distracted you enough for me to snatch these…" Angelica smirked holding up his pocket watch with built-in compass. "Now get in that damn circle…"

"Or I'll shoot you…" Dean offered making Angelica and Sam raise an eyebrow at him but at least the man got back in the circle.

"You have a gun?" Angelica asked worriedly while keeping her voice low.

"No, but it got him to move faster. So impressive with the pocket thing kid. Computer hacking, pick-pocketing, next you're going to tell us you had an illegal gambling ring…"

"Uhm…" Angelica started and scratched her neck embarrassedly she saw Dean's face fall into shock.

"Seriously?"

"Can we talk about this later guys?" Sam asked shaking his head. "So you are good with watching them?"

"Yeah go on…" Dean moved Sam closer to the door. "Faster we find out what's going on, the sooner we get the Hell outta dodge…"

"I hope that lie about the gun doesn't come back to bite you in the ass Dean…" Angelica grumbled from beside him and he smirked back at her worriedly.

"Yeah me to…"

Sam had been gone for ten minutes making Angelica shuffle anxiously from foot to foot. Dean touched her shoulder and stopped her movement. Angelica turned around hearing somebody approach them from behind and oh goody it was the Uncle again.

"So Fonzie quick question for you…This indestructible force field made of salt it need to be Kosher stuff or what?" The man asked snidely Angelica glowered at the man and her eyes changed colors before Dean slapped her head slightly making her focus on calming again making her eyes green again.

"Hey he called me Fonzie…" Dean smirked at his cousin who shook her head at him with a vapid smirk.

"Knock it off Ted." The mother snapped at him and he shrugged in reply and moved back to them.

Suddenly on the other side of the door one of the floor boards creaked ominously.

"Uhm what's that?" The daughter asked getting freaked out even more.

"yeah I'm hoping that's Sam…" Angelica muttered darkly.

"Sound is too light to be Sam…back up Angel." Dean pulled her closer to him.

The door opened and a young girl walked into the room and approached the salt line.

"Mom…?" The daughter held onto her mother worriedly who shushed her fear.

"Dean…?" Angelica asked quietly but Dean had looked back to the family to reassure them.

"All right everyone stay calm." He heard Angelica try to interrupt him again but he motioned for her to be quiet. "She's a ghost, she can't come across the salt…" Dean felt Angelica grab his arm angrily.

"DEAN!" She snapped at him angrily.

"What Angel WHAT?"

"I don't think she's…" Angelica was about to say something else but the ghost girl stepped over the salt line. "Dead…" Angelica finished lamely and Dean paled. "I saw her shoulders move with breath…"

"I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross!" The daughter screamed in terror.

"Not dead…" Dean grumbled grabbing Angelica's arm and forcing her further away from the girl because they just now saw the knife she held.

"What're you waiting for shoot her!" The Ted the Uncle hollered to Dean who looked sheepish.

"Yeah about that…" Angelica heard Dean fumble for words and she shoved Dean closer to the wall.

"RUN!" She screamed at everybody Dean went up against crazy hillbilly bitch and the others bolted.

Angelica somehow got separated from Dean who was getting his ass kicked by psycho wall girl. She ended up being chased through the walls by the knife holding brat and wouldn't you know it? Gabriel had the worst damn timing in the world.

_Hey Sweet Cheeks how's it going?_

"Gabriel can't talk right now!" Angelica spoke out loud not even trying to focus enough to say it mentally.

_You are aware that was out loud right?_ He asked while it sounded like he smirked.

"KINDA BUSY RIGHT NOW!" Angelica hollered anxiously after a random knife swoop nearly took some hair off.

_What's up?_ Gabriel now sounded worried.

"Just a psycho brat with a knife chasing me through the walls! Oh you know the usual!" Angelica raced through the narrow corridor some more.

Thankfully Dean broke through the wall with the help of Uncle Ted and got the attention of the brat.

_You need help?_ Gabriel asked unsure of the answer.

"Nope it's okay, nothing the Hardy Boys and myself can't handle…" She heard Gabriel snort with laughter at her description of Sam and Dean.

Angelica squeaked in surprise seeing Dean come crashing through the wall beside her. He stood back up and after the brat again.

"I hope…" Angelica muttered to herself. Then Ted came flying through the wall and the girl was on him stabbing him multiple times. Angelica paled and hit the girl with a loose piece of wood and she glared back at her before thrusting the knife into Angelica's shoulder making her cry out in pain.

Dean shoved the brat with the knife away from Angelica and pulled her outside the wall. Dean then checked Uncle Ted's pulse and shook his head to Angelica who sighed in despair. Dean picked up Ted's body with his cousin's help and they bolted outside to the storing shed where everybody was hiding.

Dean put down Ted and knocked on the door.

"Sam it's us…" He informed the people inside.

The door opened up and Sam looked worriedly at Angelica holding her shoulder with blood dripping past her fingers. He grabbed up some masking tape and put a piece of cloth on her shoulder wound making her wince.

"Yeah as much fun as it to act like a pin cushion…" Angelica grumbled while her face was starting to lose some color. "Oh look, I think I'm going into shock…" She muttered darkly feeling her hands shake a bit.

"Hey Angel Eyes, how did this happen anyway?" Sam asked worriedly getting to her focus on something other than her wound.

"Gabriel has the worst timing ever to say what's up…" Angelica offered with a hysterical giggle confirming she was going into shock. "Where's the other kid?" Angelica looked around seeing the daughter but not the son.

"Same thing as you Angel. Went a different direction now we can't find him…" Dean admitted quietly and went back to his talk with the parents.

"Where's Ted?" The mother asked.

"Outside…" Dean muttered darkly.

"Why doesn't he come in?" The mother asked again.

"We had to carry him out of the house…" Dean offered sadly unable to look at the family anymore.

"I'm sorry…" Angelica offered quietly.

"What does that mean? You're sorry?" The mother asked worriedly.

"Are you saying he's dead?" The husband asked horrified.

"No they're not saying that he's dead…" The mother stated sternly but looked at Dean and Angelica. "You aren't saying that right…?" She asked more quietly.

"We were in the walls and I couldn't get to him in time…"

"I got there I grabbed her off of him but I ended up with this lovely going away present…" Angelica muttered then winced in pain when her shoulder flexed.

"Uncle Ted is dead?" The daughter asked and Angelica stifled her giggle. The family glared at her and she gave them an apologetic look.

"Blood loss, I don't really think clearly, and the rhyming words just put me over the edge….sorry…"

"I shouldn't have let him out of my sight, I'm sorry…" Dean admitted after he shook his head at Angelica.

Dean left the storing shed for some alone time. Angelica sighed and winced in pain again. Sam sat beside her and smirked wryly.

"What do you have to be so happy about?" She asked with a pout.

"I found this…" He showed her a book he had found in the attic.

"Property of Rebecca…" Angelica noticed it was Rebecca's personal diary and she looked at Sam with a laugh of disbelief. "Yay story time…!" Angelica offered drolly making Sam snicker. The more they read the more their humor disappeared. "Oh fuck…." Angelica cursed in horror.


	35. he is the father! ew gross

Sam and Angelica hurried outside while the family inside the shed consoled each other. The two cousins approached Dean.

"Oh Dean, guess what we found…" Angelica offered sarcastically.

Dean gave them an odd frown and reached for the small book Sam was handing to him. He thumbed through it curiously while Sam talked about the book.

"It's Rebecca's Diary. We just finished reading it…" Sam informed Dean who shrugged before handing the book back to Angelica.

"Yeah and…?" He asked before looking around again.

"The girl back there? I'm pretty sure she's Rebecca's daughter…" Sam offered quietly making Dean snap back around to look at them.

"Rebecca had a kid?" Dean asked confusedly.

"It's all she talked about. Being pregnant, and being ashamed of being pregnant." Angelica offered sadly feeling absolutely heartsick.

"Jeez, rent Juno and get over it. Wait why kill herself after the baby?"

"Maybe because her dad called a dirty little whore and said he was going to lock the baby up…" Sam offered while his face turned into one of disgust.

""Why would he say something like that…?" Dean asked and got scathing looks from his brother and cousin. "Oh…" He then realized what they meant and his face grimaced. "That's gross."

"Dean are you really that dense, or do you use your stupidity as a defense mechanism?" Angelica asked while shaking her head. Sam snorted in laughter when Dean smacked her in the head.

"Shut it kid…" Dean grumbled after hitting her. "So what the daddy was the baby, daddy also?"

"The guy was a monster…" Sam admitted sighing in despair.

"Yeah, this is why I feel we humans don't deserve the Angel's loyalty…" Angelica muttered darkly shaking her head.

"Gee a story ripped straight from the Austrian Headlines. Angel's right we really don't deserve much of what is promised us. So the man kept the kid hidden her whole life?" Dean asked getting angry making Angelica move closer to Sam because an angry Dean had proven to be a very scary Dean.

"You saw her eyes, it's like she never saw light. She's barely human…" Sam offered sadly.

"So what she breaks out and ganks dear old dad slash granddad?" Dean asked making Angelica sigh in irritation.

"Are you sure you're not trying to say shank?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure gank is not a word…"

"It looks like that…." Sam agreed with Dean but stared at Angelica. "What is up with your obsession with us using the word gank?"

"Can't really say I blame the kid." Dean shrugged and ignored Angelica constantly trying to correct him and Sam after they say the word gank.

"I'm sure her life was Hell Dean, but it doesn't give her a right to kill people…" Sam offered and Dean shot him a wry smirk.

"Like you know what Hell's like…" Dean snapped wryly.

"Dean he just meant…" Angelica offered icily and Dean interrupted her.

"Forget it…"

"So anyway, where do we find her?" Angelica asked after she rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Kid's gotta eat right?" Dean asked curiously making Sam and Angelica look at each other in confusion.

"He kept her hidden and locked up tight but he had to keep her fed right?" Dean tried again.

"Good point Dean, but where?" Angelica agreed with her cousin.

"I think I know where…" Dean offered and entered the house again after getting Brian the husband to join him. Sam and Angelica followed behind the two men until they came to the plastered up dumbwaiter.

Sam and Dean broke the whole wall down and they shone their lights down into the massive hole.

"So who wants to go down the dark hole inside the creepy house first?" Angelica asked sarcastically making Dean and Sam turn their flashlights back at her and she shrugged apologetically. "Sorry…"

"Could've kept her hidden here for years, fed her and nobody would've known…" Sam explained shaking his head sadly.

"DANNY! DANNY!" Brian yelled down the shaft for his son.

"So who all is going down?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Oh Hell no Angel you ain't going down…" Dean snapped at her making her eyes widen in surprise.

"I only asked who all was going down! Do I look crazy enough to jump into a dark hole with a psycho knife wielding brat?" Angelica snapped back at Dean who opened his mouth and she pointed at him in warning. "Do not answer that…"

Dean lightly pushed Brian out of the way.

"Look out I'm going down."

"He's my son!" Brian snapped at the three of them.

"Yes but do you have training to go up against crazy psycho brat?" Angelica asked slowly and the man shook his head sheepishly.

"I said I would get him, and I will just let me…" Dean offered assuredly before he went into the dark shaft.

"Do you have any curtains so we can make a system to get the kid out?" Sam asked Brian who nodded and came back with some curtains. They tied the cloth together and managed to get the kid up from the dark hole. "Get him out of here!" Sam told Brian who managed to grab up his son and make a break for the outside.

While Sam wasn't looking Angelica snuck into the shaft and when he turned back and saw her gone.

"DAMN IT ANGEL EYES!" He hollered and followed her as well.

Dean was about to get fileted by the brat but Angelica hip checked her out of the way. Dean looked up at her in silence then they looked over at the young girl who was whimpering in pain. Angelica hurried over to the girl and turned her over gently and frowned sadly at how the girl had fallen on her own knife. Angelica laid the girl in her lap and held her as the poor thing bled out.

"It's okay sweetie…" Angelica quietly whispered into her ear. "Sh, it's going to be all right…" The girl gave Angelica a pathetic expression. "It wasn't your fault, your father was a bad man. He's in a place where he belongs…it's okay…I forgive you." The girl sobbed out and died making Angelica let out a sobbing gasp and Sam touched her shoulder making her look up at her cousin somberly.

Sam picked up the girl's body and carried her out of the house. Angelica stood up on shaky legs and helped Dean up. Together they all exited the damn house. The trio saw the family reunite with each other and Sam put the girl's body down.

The dawn finally broke and bathed everything around them in light. The trio finally found where their weapons and bag of tricks were stashed. They even managed to get all four tires changed and soon enough they were ready to disembark on the next exciting hunt.

Brian and his wife Susan approached the two Winchester brothers happy that their children were safe.

Angelica sighed in pain and flexed her shoulder and started to peel the dang tape and cloth from her wound. She winced when she noticed it was an angry red color meaning without proper care it had gotten infected.

"Oh great…" She sighed in despair. She then heard a light ruffling of feathers and turned around and saw Castiel. "Oh hey…" She greeted covering up her exposed shoulder.

"You're injured…" He pointed out needlessly making her huff in silent laughter.

"Yeah that's what happens when a psycho brat plunges a knife into it…" Angelica offered while motioning with her arm to her shoulder.

"It's infected…" Castiel offered and Angelica sighed in irritation.

"Yes tell me something I don't know flyboy…" She smirked vapidly at him making him tilt his head at her.

"You wish to know something you do not know?" He asked quietly and Angelica laughed.

"Yeah sure why not?"

"The girl is in Heaven…"

Angelica looked back at him confusedly.

"What? But how?" She asked quietly.

"I am not sure how, but she is with her grandmother." Angelica covered her lips while her eyes filled up happy tears. She couldn't stop herself and she hugged him again this time she wrapped her arms around his waist and she buried her face into his shirt.

Castiel had never felt such joy come from a single human before. The feeling was extremely suffocating, and yet strongly intoxicating and he moved his arms around her shoulders completing the hug. As soon as he completed the hug they both felt a bolt of electricity run through them.

Angelica let go of Castiel and wiped her eyes free of tears. Castiel looked uncomfortable but then lightly touched her shoulder making Angelica squeak in surprise and her hand darted up to her shoulder also. His hand was already there healing her wound and the infection but her hand sat on his and they just stared at each other in silence.

"I should go…I'm needed in my Garrison…" Castiel offered quietly and before Angelica said anything else he was gone.

Dean was talking to Brian near his car when Susan looked over at Angelica worriedly.

"Uhm, who's the guy in the trench coat?" She asked curiously making Dean snap around and gawk at the Angel who was now hugging Angelica.

"Uhm, he's a friend of ours Cas. He's an Angel…" Dean stammered out not really sure if he had seen Cas return the hug that Angelica had given him. Then his eyes widened seeing Cas touch his cousin's shoulder probably healing her damn wound but Angelica had her hand on his, and they were looking at each other in such a way that made his insides roll around making him nauseous. Then without warning Cas was gone again.

"Wait where'd he go?" Susan asked looking around.

"I just said he was an Angel he can fly…as in he has wings…" Dean offered quietly and Susan paled.

"A real Angel…?"

"Yeah, hey Princess you ready to go or not?" Dean shouted over at her making her snap around and stare at him with wide eyes. "Move it!"

Sam and Dean got in the front of the car while Angelica took her usual seat in the back. Angelica could still feel the electricity thrumming through her body sending all of her nerves in different directions.

"GOD I'm hungry…!" Dean grumbled making Sam snickered and they pulled up to a fast food place.

Dean drove for a while and pulled over and they all got out to enjoy their food.

"Still don't understand why we don't just eat inside…" Angelica didn't get to finish when Dean sent a scathing glare.

"You are not ever going to eat something like this in my damn baby!"

"Whoa, issues…" Angelica offered before rolling her eyes delving into her bacon cheese burger. Dean looked at his burger and put it down making Angelica and Sam share a worried look.

"You okay?" Sam asked while Angelica nibbled on some fries.

"You know I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture does that to you…"

"You were in Hell Dean. Look maybe you did what you did there but you're not like them…they were barely human…" Sam offered quietly making Angelica shake her head at Sam.

"Seriously sweetie you should just leave the pep talks to me…"

"Sam you're right I wasn't like them. I was worse, they were animals defending their territory. I did it for the sheer pleasure."

"Uhm, what?" Sam asked getting freaked out, Angelica rolled her eyes.

"I enjoyed it Sam! They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls and I liked it! All the years, all the pain…and I finally got to deal some out myself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. You know that pain I felt it slowly faded away. NO matter how people I save I can't change that. I can't fill this hole, not ever…" Dean explained to both of them. Sam looked like he was going to be sick and Angelica just shrugged putting down her burger.

"Who cares?" Angelica muttered after drinking some of her sprite. Dean and Sam shot her a stunned look. "Way I see shit happens, you can't change it but you can say fuck you if you think you can pull me down…" Angelica wiped her mouth free of ketchup. "In Middle School there were two girls that made life Hell for me. They'd push me, pull my hair, heck they even had my gym clothes thrown in front of the lawn mower. I wanted them to pay so much that the Johnston's finally bought me a punching bag. So I figured to stick those girl's pictures up to it and go to town. It made me feel a helluva lot better and trust me I spent lots of time with my new friend. So way I see it Dean we can get you a punching bag and stick good old Allie's face on it and you can have some fun."

Dean laughed out loud when she finished.

"Oh GOD did you just refer Alistair the scariest bastard in all of Hell as Allie?" Dean asked laughing even louder he then ruffled her hair and shook his head. "Okay thanks for the laugh kid…"

Sam sighed in relief happy that Angelica could make Dean laugh his way out of his dark moods. He got back in the car after he finished eating. Angelica was about to get in but Dean stopped her.

"So what exactly is up with you and Cas?" Dean asked curiously.

"He healed my wound, you know it was actually infected by morning?" Angelica asked and Dean winced in sympathy.

"He hugged you back…" Dean offered quietly and Angelica shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess he got tired of just 'letting' me hug him and try it for himself."

"uh huh, sure thing Angel get in the car…" Dean offered with a secret smirk.

(AN:/ Yep it happened again, listening to Internet Radio while typing this and "Carry On My Wayward Son" came on once more, only right after that one ended Asia's "Heat of the Moment" came on. Nothing quite like being blessed twice by the plot-bunny fairies…)


	36. Gabriel sure is Ornery

Roughly a couple weeks later the trio was sitting in a diner eating their food while Dean looked for a new case. He sighed and handed the job over to Sam rubbing his eyes from the strain.

"Here Sammy, my eyes feel like they're going to start bleeding…" Dean grumbled eating some more fries. Dean then looked over at Angelica with a smirk. "Hey we never did get to hear about that gambling ring."

Angelica rolled her eyes at her cousin but even Sam was now listening curiously.

"It started in second grade."

"Holy shit, second grade?" Dean choked on his fries before coughing it loose.

"You mean you had an illegal gambling ring that young?" Sam asked horrified and Angelica smirked embarrassedly.

"It wasn't illegal because I found a loophole. I read the school-wide rule book cover to cover. While it said 'no gambling with money' on school premises it said nothing about gambling with lunch and breakfast tokens…"

Dean snorted with laughter before taking a bite out of his burger.

"It was a very long con, in fact it was the even rarer double con." Angelica informed her cousins. "I managed to sucker all lunch tokens from one particular person and they'd look at me in sadness. 'but now I cannot eat!' So I told them that I would sell them back one of their lunch tokens for that day at the low price of $1.25 and they did it thinking they were being saved from starving."

"Uhm that doesn't really sound like much of a con Angel…" Dean admitted shaking his head but Angelica smirked at him wolfishly.

"Ah, but the trick was that a school lunch cost $1.25 anyway, and if they had the money they could've easily bought a lunch without the token. Not my fault they were too stupid to figure that out…"

Dean burst into laughter and wiped the ketchup off of his chin from where he spattered himself.

"Okay kid…that IS a helluva con…" Dean admitted laughing again and shook his head. Sam cleared his throat and looked up at them.

"I think I got a case guys in Iowa. Man gets impaled by knives in the middle of the street without any tearing in his clothing." Sam explained to them and Dean shrugged.

"What do you think Angel?"

"I'm game if you are Squishy."

"And we're back to the Squishy nonsense…" Dean sighed and Angelica smirked back at him.

They got in the car and drove down the highway towards Iowa. Angelica sighed in contentment and rested her head against the head of her seat and lightly slept.

*DREAM SEQUENCE*

Angelica found herself somewhere she'd never been before. She looked around the posh bedroom and lightly ran her hand over the silk sheets on the bed.

"Now how the Hell did I end up here?" She asked herself worriedly.

"Well Sweet Cheeks, seems you can project yourself while you sleep…"

Angelica jumped in surprise and then glared at Gabriel. She saw him wearing a wife-beater and heart covered boxers and she fell onto the bed laughing hysterically. She laughed even harder and started to cough and giggled lightly before rubbing her sides to ease the pain in her ribs.

She got back up off of the bed and saw Gabriel now dressed in regular clothes. He had a light red tinge to his cheeks and crossed his arms glaring at her.

"Oh GOD I'm sorry!" She tried to sound apologetic but burst into giggles again. Gabriel rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Well YOU were the one that popped in unannounced Sweet Cheeks…" Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed. "I was just going to start watching THOR." He admitted snapping his fingers and a massive screen appeared on the wall.

"You don't seem all that upset that I just caught you in your under-clothes…" Angelica sat beside him watching the movie start up.

"Yeah I'm not that upset because when you first showed up I didn't have either thing on…"

Angelica sputtered in horror and gaped at the Archangel.

"Be thankful I had the foresight to at least snap those on…" Gabriel smirked wolfishly at her. "Unless of course you'd be okay with the original wardrobe…" He raised his eyebrows at her and went to snap his fingers but she stilled his hand.

"Don't even think about it Wingman…" She offered drolly making him pout and he shrugged and snapped up a lollipop. As an afterthought he snapped one up for Angelica as well. "Thanks. But now I won't be able to look at you again without seeing little red hearts on boxers…"

"You know since you got to see me in underwear it's only fair I get to see you…" Gabriel offered about to snap his fingers eagerly and Angelica glowered at him.

"Snap those fingers and I will find a way to break them…" She warned him and he smirked back at her.

"It's not like I haven't already seen you…" Gabriel offered with a massive grin making Angelica pale. "You take long bathes…" HE inadvertently admitted to spying on her while she bathed.

"OH MY…!" Angelica gaped at him. "WHAT KIND OF ARCHANGEL ARE YOU?" She snapped at him and he smirked at her smugly.

"I'm the fun one…"

"Well you're certainly the most horny one!" Angelica snapped at him making him laugh out loud.

"True enough…" He agreed with a nod.

"So every time I bring you up to Dean and Sam, Dean wants to meet you more and more…"

"Not happening anytime soon Sweet Cheeks. Those two chuckleheads wouldn't know what to do with an Archangel."

"So why do you always clam up when I mention anything about you three meeting?" Angelica asked once more and Gabriel set his jaw and smirked grimly at her.

"Aw what a shame, it's time for you to wake up…" He snapped his fingers and Angelica was no longer there. When she was safely gone he breathed in relief. "Phew that was close…" He muttered darkly.

Angelica felt something poking her in the shoulder and she opened her eyes and glared at Dean.

"WHAT?" She growled at him and he held up his hands in surrender.

"We're here Angel…time for you to wake up…" Dean smirked at her and frowned at the lollipop in her hand. "Hey did you have that when we started the trip?"

Angelica looked at the lollipop in her hand with a smirk.

"Anyway, let's go see what happened to this guy. Hey where's Sam?" She looked around worriedly.

"He's getting us a room for the duration I was tasked with waking up your majesty…"

"Well then slave boy, you've completed your task now away with you…" Angelica grumbled with a dismissive hand and Dean glowered at her.

"Oh that's it…" He pulled her from the car and hiked her over his shoulder.

"DEAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT ME DOWN!" 

"Sure thing…" He smirked and dropped her in the fountain that was in front of the Motel. She shrieked in surprise and stood up and glowered back at him. Angelica grabbed his shirt collar and tipped herself backwards back into the water this time taking Dean with her.

Sam exited the Motel with two room keys and saw both Dean and Angelica standing at the Impala completely soaked to the bone. His forehead creased while his eyes did a confused expression. Dean had coined this facial expression as (Sam's WTF Just Happened) look.

"Do I even want to know…?" He asked them both.

"Not really."/"No…" They both answered and Sam shook his head.

"Why do I bother…?" He asked quietly causing Dean and Angelica to point at each other.

"He started it!"/"She started it!"

Sam groaned while he rubbed his forehead.

"It amazes me that you are both older than me and yet you act like five-year-olds…"

(AN:/ I wonder if Angelica will ever find out that Gabriel to her is the Trickster to Sam and Dean?


	37. Like a magician mafia

They all turned in for the night Dean and Sam were snoring in their own beds while Angelica felt quite content curled up in two chairs. She shifted in her sleep and sighed happily and kept sleeping. Nobody even knew that they had a visitor that night.

Castiel stood in the corner of the Motel Room watching the brothers and their cousin. He stepped forward and froze when Angelica shifted and sighed before nuzzling back into her pillow. He moved closer and watched her sleep he was completely confused. After he had told her that the tortured girl from a couple weeks ago had been allowed in Heaven she had hugged him. He was curious as to why humans did such an act and he decided to try it for himself. He'd never experienced electricity shooting through his body before, not even through his vessel. He had wondered if that always happened with hugs so he tried it out on a different human, and, nothing. He heard Angelica lightly snicker in her sleep and he was curious as to what she was thinking about. He frowned in confusion at first, then his face showed a small amount of hurt when he came across her dream of laughing at his brother who was wearing something with hearts covering them. Though it seemed that Gabriel was more interested in treating her like another sibling teasing her and annoying her. Angelica smirked slightly, and Castiel felt her dream shift. He was concerned when he saw it was the cliff she had fallen off of. It happened again but this time Castiel had shown up and stopped her from falling.

Castiel looked confused that she had invented a dream version of himself and kept watching. He remembered telling her if he had been there she wouldn't have fallen to begin with. Dream Angelica and Dream Castiel had their arms around each other just staring at one and another.

'Why does nobody say anything?' Castiel wondered and felt his eyes widen when Angelica reached up and kissed Dream Castiel.

Castiel pulled himself from the dream in panic. He looked around the Motel Room with wide eyes before he looked back down at Angelica who smirked again in her sleep.

'I need to get out of here…' Castiel thought to himself and disappeared while thinking about the massive jolt of electricity that was thrumming through his body again. 'Guess it's time to do laps around the GARDEN again.'

(AN/: think of Angels flying in circles around the 'GARDEN' as the equivalent of a human having to take a cold shower… :D )

Angelica sighed and uncurled herself from the two chairs. Sam grunted in his sleep and sat up rubbing at his eyes.

"Ugh, it can't be morning yet…" He whined and laid back down making Angelica snicker.

"Afraid so Jolly…" She muttered trying to pat down her hair because it was sticking up in different directions.

"Please stop calling me Jolly, even if it isn't Jolly Green Giant I know what you mean anyway…" Sam whined at his cousin who smirked.

Dean grunted hearing the others awake and talking. He sat up in his bed and glared at both of them.

"Is there a reason you two decided to wake up at JEEZ 6:30 in the morning? Guys come on!" He snapped at them and then quirked an eyebrow at Angelica before he started snickering. "Geez Angel, you fall asleep with a weed-whacker or something?" He ducked in time because she had lobbed her pillow at him.

"Ass…" She grumbled before leaning back against her chair popping her back.

"Brat…" Dean muttered back at her. "Anyway since we're all awake might as well get this damn hunt started."

An hour later Angelica had tamed her wayward hair, Dean had caffeine in his system, and Sam had his hair perfected. Together the three of them walked down a street and came across a magician filming his show in the middle of said street.

"What a douchebag…" Dean grumbled with a shake of his head. Angelica frowned and saw the man do another trick which made her cringe.

"This time I can agree with you…" She admitted to her cousin who smirked triumphantly.

"Guys it's Jeb Dexter…" Sam informed them and Angelica looked at him oddly.

"Heard of him Jolly?" She asked curiously making Dean snicker out loud.

"Yeah Sammy it worries me when you know shit like this…"

"He's famous, well kind of…" Sam shrugged awkwardly.

"For what…douche-baggery?" Dean asked making Angelica stare at him this time.

"Why do insist on inventing words?"

The three of them decided to watch the man do a card trick and he looked like he was seizing and screamed. "GO BACK TO HELL DEMON!" And threw some cards.

Angelica frowned and talked sideways to Dean.

"I think I once said that to my 5th grade Math Teacher." He snorted with laughter and Jeb Dexter looked over at them and glared warningly. Angelica looked at Jeb as he rubbed the one card that had gotten stuck in a window.

"Is this your card ma'am?" He asked and the lady nodded in surprise. Everybody started clapping but Angelica tilted her head in perplexed amusement.

"Well you got to admit Dean it does take talent to toss a card so it gets stuck in a window…" She admitted and Dean shrugged, Sam followed alongside them both taking a drink from his fresh water bottle. "I mean he's like The Douchebag Ninja…" Dean heard her phrase and laughed out loud and at the same time Sam sprayed the water that had made it into his mouth, completely out of his mouth!

Sam held his mouth trying to stop the spray but it was too late and he accidently hit some people nearby. He coughed on the water with laughter, still hearing the phrase being repeated. He looked at his cousin and brother with an accusatory glare.

"That was not nice…" He snapped at them but then smirked and laughed again. "But it was very funny…"

The three started to walk further down the street and Dean looked back as Jeb Dexter did another trick. He shook his head and looked over at his brother and cousin.

"Seriously, a fake Demon possession…?" Dean sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I can't believe anybody would fall for that crap…"

"It's not all crap." Sam shrugged trying to defend the decent magicians out there.

"What part of that wasn't a steaming pile of BS?" Dean asked and Angelica shrugged in agreement.

"I prefer the slight of hand stuff myself. Being able to hold an entire deck of cards in one hand is cool…"

"Okay yeah Dean that was BS…" Sam agreed but tried to argue again. "But not all magicians are like that…Angel Eyes is right is does take a certain amount of skill."

"Yeah you guys stick together right I forgot you used to be into this stuff. You even had a deck of cards and a wand…" Dean smirked at his little brother who pouted.

"You had a wand…?" Angelica asked trying to hold back a grin making Sam glare at Dean.

"I was 13 and it was a phase!" Sam snapped at both of them.

"Oh touchy…" Angelica muttered making Dean snicker lightly.

"It just bugs me guys." Dean finally admitted. "Yeah it actually offends me a bit. Playing Demons into magic when the real stuff will rip you to pieces…"

"Like a guy that drops dead with 10 stab wounds and no tears on the clothes?" Angelica asked smirking at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Dean nodded making both Sam and Angelica roll their eyes.

"Did he have an assistant we can talk to? Every magician had at least one that would aid them with the tricks…" Sam offered and they found out who the assistant was and went to look for her.

When they found the assistant she was cleaning and boxing up the dead man's tricks and props. Dean cleared his throat and the girl looked over at them.

"Hello I'm Agent Osborne, this is Agent Waters, and the nice lady over there is Agent Barnes. We were wondering if you would be willing to answer a few questions about your boss?" Dean asked ignoring the irritated looks Sam and Angelica shot him.

"Do you mind if I continue this while you ask?" The girl asked looking frazzled trying to collect everything.

"Not at all…" Dean smirked at the girl who went back to cleaning up. "So did your boss have any enemies that you knew of?" Dean questioned and the girl snorted drolly.

"Vance had plenty of enemies…"

"How so?" Sam asked curiously as Angelica looked at some of the props intrigued.

"HE would steal from other magicians all the time…" Angelica heard the assistant say that and she spun around.

"He did something that stupid?" She asked in horror and the other girl shrugged with a nod.

"What did he steal?" Dean asked worried that Angelica would be offended by that of all things.

"Stage effects, close-up techniques, anything he could get his hands on…"

"Is that enough to get him killed?" Dean asked freaked out that this industry was that cut-throat.

"These guys take their stuff pretty seriously." The girl nodded and went back to work.

"That's an understatement." Angelica nodded in agreement when her cousins looked at her she informed them what she knew. "Famous World Magician Rudolph Valentino was completely black-listed when he unmasked himself as the 'masked magician'. It was the universal rule for magicians to never reveal their secrets. He not only revealed the secrets but also showed audiences step by step how they were done. The man is lucky they didn't have him killed…"

"Huh, you know your history…" The girl smirked before looking behind a cloak and finding a rabbit. "There you are…" She picked it up and put it into the bag.

"Did you find anything in the props that weren't Vance's?" Angelica asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, I did…" The girl handed Dean a Tarot Card.

"So he didn't use Tarot Cards?" Angelica asked trying to remember what the character on the card meant.

"He hated card tricks. He never wanted them around, let alone in his precious cape."

Dean looked at her then.

"Do you mind if we keep this?"

"Knock yourself out…" The girl shrugged dismissively.

"Thank you for your time miss." Angelica nodded politely and the three of them let the girl get back to work.


	38. dean gets in a bindage or bond

Soon after they talked to the assistant the trio decided to split up. Sam was going to go and watch some two other magicians and see if they used any tarot cards, and if they did use any he was going to watch them closely to see if they had said anything weird before or after their tricks. Dean and Angelica had done research and learned about an older magician that used to work with tarot cards, but had given them up due to their popularity plummeting.

Dean and Angelica walked into the theater and looked around for Vernon Askel. They found him sitting with another older magician and they were grumbling about the younger magicians roaming around. They were both making rude comments about a particular young magician who was yelling into his phone.

"Hey look, it's Jeb Dexter again…" Angelica nodded her head over to the man with the phone. Dean rolled his eyes and shoved her closer to the table with the old guys. "Still bossy I see…" She grumbled and smirked vapidly when Dean smacked her in the head.

"Move it Angel…"

"Don't push it Squishy."

Dean and Angelica finally made it to the table and they sat down and got odd looks from the old guys.

"You Vernon Askel?" Dean asked while Angelica smiled politely.

"Who's asking…?" The one questioned suspiciously.

"Federal Agents…" Dean admitted while he showed his ID to them. He looked at Angelica and she rolled her eyes and brought out her badge to.

"We're looking into the death of Patrick Vance, and would like to ask you boys a few questions." Angelica asked sickly sweet and the guys were entranced by the electric green eyes.

"Well, little lady…" The one started to speak when Jeb Dexter started cursing into his phone again interrupting the talk. The older man shook his head at the younger man across the way in disappointment. "What a douchebag…" He grumbled making Dean snicker out loud.

"I couldn't agree with you more." He admitted and Angelica rubbed her forehead in irritation.

"Great I'm surrounded by the Stooges…" She moaned quietly making all three guys glare at her. "What? It's true!" She snapped bitingly. "So anyway, does this look familiar to you?" She gave the man the tarot card. He looked at it and shrugged.

"Should it?" He asked curiously.

"Well we heard that you used tarots in your act." Dean explained calmly but shot Angelica a confused look which was answered with a wary shrug.

"My act…" The man snorted in irony. "That was a long time ago. I haven't touched a deck in years you know."

"Do you know of somebody that might use them now?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Well there's a guy down on Bleaker Street…" The friend smirked secretly at Vernon.

"Oh yeah he meddles with that kind of specialty crap." Vernon nodded with a smirk of his own.

"Did he have a problem with Vance?" Dean asked but unlike Dean Angelica had seen the smirks from the men and she was suspicious now.

"Yeah Vance crossed him a year ago. Probably cost him more than fifty grand in royalties." Vernon explained with a nod.

"You know the exact address?" Dean asked but Angelica couldn't help but feel this was going to end badly for at least one of them later.

"426 Bleaker Street." Vernon explained slowly like he was talking to a child.

"Ask for Chief…" The friend offered making Dean give him an odd look.

"Chief…?" Dean asked both of them nodded and he and Angelica stood up.

"Thank you for your time gentlemen." Angelica offered politely making the men smile at her sweetly still entranced by her eye color. Dean rolled his eyes and stated to pull her from the table.

"We'll see you guys later I guess." Dean offered pulling Angelica farther from the theater.

"Bossy!" Angelica shrugged him off and glared at him when they were outside.

"You need to stop pulling out the big guns."

"huh…?" She was completely confused with what Dean just said.

"The (I'm so polite just look at my eyes!) expression. Seriously Angel those things are like Weapons of Mass Destruction for the male species!"

"So you're saying I can't look at anybody?" Angelica tried to make sense at what Dean was whining about.

"You…have…Sam's…expressions!" Dean bit out slowly and then he breathed in before continuing. "AND YOU EXAGGERATE IT! That's just not fair to anybody when you turn those things on!"

"GOD you need more sleep buddy…and besides you have a gun and the car. Sam and I all we have are our disarming facial expressions that bring most to their knees. Sam's work on females while mine work on males. Together he and I can control the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Angelica added the last part sarcastically making Dean choke on his laugh.

"Let's just go find Chief and get this over with." Dean shook his head and got in the car making Angelica roll her eyes.

Dean pulled up to 426 on Bleaker Street and got out. Angelica unlatched her seat belt and also exited the car.

"So how do we do this? Guns blazing, polite chit chat first and then guns blazing, or do we just knock and improvise?" Angelica asked Dean who shot her an amused smirk.

"Well I'm always found of my weapons, but for now we just knock and ask questions…" Dean shrugged while explaining and frowned worriedly at Angelica. "Uhm Angel, nose is bleeding…"

Angelica touched the place under her nose and looked in the side mirror.

"Aw come on!" She whined trying to stop this surprise nose bleed.

"Listen I'll go in you focus on stopping the bleeding…" Dean told her to stay put and she sighed in despair.

"I hate waiting…" She grumbled while Dean was let into the building.

Suddenly as soon as Dean entered the door the bleeding stopped. Angelica wiped at her nose in surprise.

"Okay what just happened?"

"I apologize for the injury but you do not need to be in there at this moment."

Angelica jumped in terror hearing a voice beside her and she glared at Castiel who looked guilty.

"You gave me a nose bleed?" Castiel nodded embarrassedly and Angelica smacked him in the head and grunted in pain when her head felt the hit. "Why?" She asked ignoring the headache she had given herself by hitting Castiel. 'Grr stupid mental link.'

"This location is not ideal for somebody like you."

"What about Dean?" Angelica asked worriedly and Castiel shot her a rueful smirk.

"Dean can handle himself."

"So what kind of place is this?"

"I believe Dean will tell you in about a minute or so. I must be off again I apologize for injuring you."

"You could have just told me you know…" Angelica offered quietly and Castiel gave her a small smile.

"Would you have listened?"

"Probably not…" Angelica admitted defeat and Castiel bolted just before Dean came flying out of the door.

Angelica was wiping the rest of the blood off of her face when Dean stomped past her and all but shoved her through the open car door.

"We're leaving…" He growled angrily. "Those two are sooo dead…"

"Why? What happened in there Dean?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Dean snapped icily.

"Did they hurt you? I mean if they did something to you then I'll kill those assholes back there…"

"NO!" Dean yelled out with wide eyes. "No need Angel. You wouldn't last long in that place." Dean offered quietly while staring out of the front window while he drove. "It was…" Dean muttered quickly and quietly so she wouldn't hear it.

"What?"

"IT WAS A BONDAGE CLUB!" He yelled at her getting irritated and he glared at her when he heard her laugh with a hiccup.

"As in 'thank you sir may I have another'?" Angelica asked feeling her cheeks burning with the laughter she was holding back. Dean's jaw clenching more was her only answer and she doubled over in her chair and burst into hysterical laughter.

"AW SHUT UP!" Dean yelled at her before smacking her in the head.


	39. old hunters, yeah not likely

Dean and Angelica entered the Theater from before and Sam looked over and motioned for them to join him. Dean walked over but turned to look at a girl as she passed him.

"Dean were you not just at a Bondage Club? Does that not seem like an epiphany to you to cool it with your southern brains?" Angelica asked quietly but Dean glared venomously at her.

"Nothing to Sammy about what happened, or Cas won't be able to put you together when I'm done with you…" They moved up to Sam. "So you find anything interesting?" He asked Sam who was looking at them both oddly.

"Nope, what about you two?" Sam asked wondering why Dean was being edgy.

"Nothing that I ever want to talk about again…" Dean grumbled and glared at Angelica who put her hands up in defense.

"I ain't saying anything Dean…"

Dean smirked vapidly spotting Vernon and his friend Jay again.

"Oh this is going to interesting…" Angelica grumbled to Sam who shot her a confused look as they followed Dean.

"The Chief huh?" Dean asked tersely making the two older Magicians smile innocently at him.

"Aw what's the matter the Chief not your style?"

"You know I could have you both arrested for obstruction of justice." Dean glowered at them who in turn looked confused.

"How? You're no FED?"

"We con people for a living kiddies, we can spot a fake ID." Dean and Sam looked a little worried but Angelica shrugged.

"Fine so we're aspiring Magicians, we wanted to learn from you guys. But if you're not interested we could always go ask Jeb Dexter…" Angelica pointed her thumb towards the door but as she turned to leave Vernon and Jay grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh come on little lady don't be like that! We were just having some fun with the idiot over there."

"Hey!" Dean frowned at them.

"So what kind of show is it that you little kiddies are working on?" Vernon asked curiously.

"Well we're siblings, so it's a sibling act and our cousin here is the assistant." Sam shrugged and the two looked over at Angelica and snorted.

"No offense little lady you aren't exactly built for that job." Vernon smirked apologetically.

"Yeah little miss, you would need to lose at least 80 pounds to fit into any of the secret compartments." Jay admitted with a shrug. "It's a sad truth that most assistants are anorexic nowadays."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Angelica offered icily and Dean groaned in fear while Sam backed up a bit.

Jay and Vernon paled seeing her eyes flash blue and brown before dimming back to green.

"Nice! I haven't seen the mood contacts used since the late 70's." Vernon nodded impressed.

"Yeah kiddo, seems you have a few tricks up your sleeves anyway…" Jay smirked and explained further. "Contact lenses that came out in the 70's that changed with somebody's mood."

"Listen you guys want to learn something, then stick around…" Vernon informed the three of them and went to do their show.

Jay went on stage and was put into a strait-jacket. He explained what the trick would show them when it was over and his assistants double checked the locks. He also had an audience member come up and inspect the bindings and nodded that they in fact legit. Jay was going to have a minute to get free of a noose that was being tied around his neck, while still wrapped up in the jacket. A curtain fell in front of the massive vat filled with water. And when time was up the bottom would drop out and Jay would be hung if he couldn't get free. The time was almost complete and Dean said something that sounded like he wasn't sure if Jay was going to make it. The time ran out and the platform dropped making the crowd gasp in fear. Suddenly the curtain fell away and Jay was sitting on the top of the vat without the jacket on and the noose was gone. Everybody started clapping and Dean and Sam shared impressed looks.

"Okay now that was freaking amazing…" Dean muttered in surprise.

"That's not humanly possible." Sam grumbled getting a little freaked out.

"Well then I guess we go check out the man and see if anything comes up." Angelica shrugged and they dispersed.

The next morning Sam was busy at his laptop while Dean was reading up on mythical magic incantations. Angelica sighed in boredom and stretched her back with a pop.

"It says Jay was a pretty big thing in the 1970's." Sam informed them both and Angelica noticed that Dean was way too engrossed with his reading.

"In Magician Land what does that mean exactly?" Dean asked not looking up and Angelica was getting suspicious.

"Big enough to perform in a radio city music hall…" Sam offered as his face morphed into confusion when Angelica walked over slowly to Dean.

Angelica moved her hand on the inside of Dean's book and pulled out the magazine that said Busty Asian Beauty's. She showed Sam what she had suspicions about, that Dean was not working but playing instead. Sam shot Dean an unamused grimace and shook his head.

"You are such a jerk…" Sam snapped at his brother who glowered back at him.

"Well you're a bitch…" Dean grumbled and Sam glared back at him.

"JERK!" He snapped angrily at him.

"Bitch!" Dean snapped right back at him and Angelica rolled up the Porn Magazine and rapped it into the back of Dean's head. "BRAT!" He hollered at her as she threw the magazine on the other bed.

"ASS!" She yelled back at him and sat back down on her chair.

Dean rubbed the back of his head and shot Sam a dour look.

"Okay Jolly, Squishy back to work…" Angelica told them while she picked up a different book on Demonology.

"So what happened to get this guy stuck in the 'where are they now' pile?" Dean asked Sam who shrugged.

"He got old…"

"Okay so maybe the incredible Jay is using real magic to stage a comeback."

"It's possible I mean some kind of spell that works by death transference…" Sam offered unsure of the plausibility.

"But how does that tarot card fit into it?" Dean asked but Sam shrugged in defeat.

"It's probably a homing beacon for death or something." Angelica muttered reading her book. She heard complete silence from her cousins so she looked up to see them both staring at her. "What?"

"Homing beacon?" Sam asked confusedly.

"You know an object that's cursed. It was featured in a Greek Play in ancient times. Whoever held the cursed object is the one that Death comes for."

"Is it like Sam Raimi's 'Drag me to Hell'?" Dean asked curiously and Angelica nodded. Dean shook his head and leaned back on his bed. "Man I hope I die before I get old. Seems like it's a more dangerous adventure."

"Think we will?" Sam asked curiously making Dean and Angelica raise an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?" Dean asked not sure what Sam just asked.

"You know, die before we're old?" Sam asked worriedly making Angelica snort in ironic laughter.

"Haven't we already?" Dean asked with his own snort of laughter.

"I mean do you think we will still be chasing Demons down when we're sixty?"

"Dear lord you better hope you die before then, because I now have an image of Dean chasing a Vampire with a shot-gun while trying to use his walker." Angelica snapped out making Sam snicker lightly as Dean glared at her.

"No Sam, I think we'll both be dead for good before then…" Dean admitted and Angelica furrowed her brow in thought.

"Aw crap I just realized something…" They looked over at her. "My soul is in two different immortal creatures…I'm going to be stuck like this forever!" Angelica whined making Dean and Sam smirk at her. "FUUCKKK!" She snapped out in despair making Dean snicker in laughter.

"I mean it Sammy do you want to end up like Travis or Gordon?"

"Who…?" Angelica asked but got looks from both cousins and she put her hands up in defeat. "Never mind…"

"What about Bobby?" Sam asked making Angelica smirk despite of herself. Dean scoffed out loud and glowered at Sam.

"Oh yeah, there's your poster child for growing up gracefully…" Dean offered vapidly.

"Maybe we'll be different Dean…" Sam really wanted to believe he'd die when he was an old man. But Angelica was pretty sure that with this life style that was nonexistent.

"What kind of crap are you smoking Sammy? It's bloody or sad, the end! That's just the life style we got stuck with."

"What if we could win?" Sam asked quietly making Angelica raise another eyebrow.

"Win what? That final battle?" She asked curiously while Dean looked at his little brother sadly.

"Yeah Sam win what?"

"What if we could just end it all?" Sam wanted some hope to look forward to but he knew deep down neither his brother or cousin could offer it.

"IS there something going on that we don't know about?" Dean asked snarkily.

"I mean I wish we could just find the source of it all and you know cut the head of the snake off."

"That's a pretty big damn snake Jolly, as in never going to find its head…"

"Yeah and besides it's not one head it's a helluva lot of heads. No matter how many we kill they just keep coming out of the damn Volkswagen." Dean offered blithely.

"Did you just make a reference to evil creatures being like Clowns?" Angelica asked Dean wryly not seeing Sam pale.

"Aw man you said the C word. Calm down Sammy there's none of them here…" Angelica heard Dean and looked over at Sam who was starting to sweat a bit.

"He's afraid of cl…" Dean covered her mouth before she said it again.

"Bad memory, kiddie party shape shifter. It was eating children and it almost got Sammy when we were younger."

"Shit, sorry Jolly…" Angelica frowned embarrassedly.

"You guys are right…" Sam admitted sullenly and Dean felt bad for crushing more of Sam's hopes for a normal life.

"How about you two see if you can track down Jay? I'll see what I can dig up on the tarot card."

"Okay…" Angelica shrugged and grabbed the rolled up Porn Magazine making Dean pout. "In case you're tempted later when you're supposed to be working…" She put it in her bag and as her and Sam left you could hear a loud shout of 'BRAT'. Sam and Angelica shared a smirk before laughing out loud and going to look for Jay.


	40. 60 year old magicians are sneaky

Two hours later Sam and Angelica were pretty much lost causes trying to follow Jay. Angelica rolled her eyes when they followed him into an alley and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Stupid, magical ninja…" Angelica grumbled making Sam raise an eyebrow at her. Before she got to complain further about Jay being either a ghost or an honest to GOD ninja Sam's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Okay we'll be there…" Sam hung up and looked at Angelica. "Well that was Dean, he said he wants us to come meet him at The Crimson Palace Hotel."

"Did he say why?"

"He didn't elaborate but he did say we should see it to believe it." Sam answered with a shrug and the two of them traveled to this Hotel.

Sam and Angelica froze seeing paramedics wheeling away a dead body. Angelica gave Sam a worried look.

"I'm hoping Dean didn't do that…" Angelica offered quietly making Sam shoot her a scathing look.

"He'd never do that, and even if he did cause this he must have had a good reason…" Angelica snorted with no humor.

"You mean he'd better have a good reason, or else his ass in on the curb." Angelica shot back and Sam rolled his eyes at her. They finally spotted Dean and he walked over to them and they met him halfway.

"So Squishy, seems you found something interesting…" Angelica managed to sound slightly less than freaked out making Dean glare at her.

"Dean, is that Jeb Dexter?" Sam asked worriedly and Dean nodded.

"Maid found him hanging from a fan. Police think it's a suicide I beg to differ…" Dean reached into his pocket.

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked curiously and Dean smirked presenting a Tarot Card.

"Pulled a little slider hand myself…" Dean looked pleased with himself but Sam lowered his head in irritated defeat. Angelica merely rolled her eyes in despair. "What?"

"Dean it's sleight of hand! Not slider hand!" Angelica snapped condescendingly making Dean pout. "So what you found it on Jeb's body?" She asked after she had insulted her cousin.

"Yeah I think you might have been right about the whole Death Homing Beacon thing Angel. These things seem to be like mega death targets."

"Are there any links between the victims?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Jeb was a total douchebag to Jay yesterday."

"Uhm, he was one of those to everybody so what?" Angelica asked making Dean shoot her a scathing look that said 'shut up'.

"What about Vance?" Sam asked trying to keep Angelica and Dean from ripping each other's heads off.

"I asked around Vance was supposedly heckling Jay the day he died." Dean informed the other two who in turn contemplated what they just learned.

"Okay Jay sneaks the card in Vance's cape. Jay does the table of death…" Sam began and Angelica finished.

"And it's Vance who ends up with stab wounds and slices in the clothes."

"Jay slips the noose, but Jeb doesn't." Dean nodded in finalization. "Helluva trick, so did you guys find this guy?"

"Yeah he slipped us…"

"He's a sixty-year old man!" Dean gave them a disapproving grimace.

"Yeah and I'm convinced he's some kind of weird ass ninja man!" Angelica snapped back in defense making Dean smirk at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on guys, let me show you how you catch a magician. And also how not to lose a sixty-year old guy."

"Ass…" Angelica grumbled while Sam pouted.

"Jerk."

Dean smirked at them both because they said it at the same time. Well as luck would have it Dean managed to not only find Jay but also tracked him to his small apartment. He smirked cockily at his brother and cousin who glowered at him sourly. Then Dean shrugged and slammed his foot into the locked door kicking it open. Angelica sighed at her cousin's antics.

"I lost count of how many times he's kicked the door in without checking it first…" Angelica admitted to Sam who nodded in agreement.

"I figured to stop counting after nine myself Angel Eyes." He admitted while Dean glared at them and the entered the apartment revealing a startled Jay.

Dean drew his gun and pointed it at Jay.

"Up against the wall!"

"Who are you…?" Jay asked in terror but Dean forced him to the wall.

"NOW!" Dean yelled at him.

"We know what you've been up to." Sam offered raising his gun as well. Angelica frowned put out at her cousin's.

"Why am I the one that never gets a gun?" She asked making Jay pale while her cousins looked at her.

"Quiet Angel." Dean snapped with a roll of the eyes.

"You've been using some bad mojo to jump start you act…" Sam explained ignoring his brother and cousin bickering again. Jeez with their bickering you would think they were siblings!

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Jay shook his head in confusion.

"The Death Transference with the Tarot Cards you sneak into other magicians belongings!" Angelica informed Jay further. She got an even more confused look from the man.

"Yeah messing with real magic." Dean supplied and Jay rolled his eyes.

"Real magic…" Jay snorted in irony. "There's no such as real magic."

"IS that so?" Dean asked with a vapid smirk.

"Yeah believe me kiddies. I've been around this stuff my whole life. Nothing but smoke, mirrors and illusions. All it is are tricks, it's all fake…"

"Oh so Jeb Dexter taking a short drop and a sudden stop was just an illusion…?" Angelica asked making reference to one of the Pirate of the Caribbean movies. She noticed Dean and Sam gawking at her and her cheeks turned pink. "Bad wording I guess?" She offered quietly and both Sam and Dean nodded slowly.

"Something happened to Jeb?" Jay asked going paler.

"They found him hanging in his room by his own damn colored hankies. But the strange thing is you did a trick that entailed the same thing at the same time he died." Dean offered acidly and Angelica gaped at him this time.

"And you tell me I have a problem with bad explanations…I bet Jay just wanted to hear about death by colored hankies…" Angelica argued with her cousin some more before Sam smacked them both in the head.

"Do I need to separate you two?"

"Listen guys I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jay was starting to get panicked because if the ones holding the guns were arguing then somebody could accidentally shoot. "Please just let me go!" He whined pathetically.

"Something doesn't seem right…" Angelica offered looking at the man cowering from them.

"Yeah Angel's right these guys normally throw some hoodoo at us by now."

"What do you guys want to do?" Sam asked the other two.

"Only thing we can do…tie him up." Dean offered with a shrug.

"What part of escape artist did you two miss?" Angelica offered drolly and her cousins glared at her.

Without listening to Angelica they tied and gagged Jay to a chair and went back to talking.

"So if it's not him then who is it?" Angelica asked the two of them.

"Even if Jay's not doing it, he surely is reaping the rewards. His shows are selling out…" Dean offered quietly so Jay couldn't overhear them.

"So then it would be somebody that is in Jay's corner…" Sam nodded in agreement and Angelica bit her lip in thought.

"Well that leaves Vernon and Charlie." She ended making the other two nod at her in agreement.

"Do we have anyone else on the list?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"We could just ask him…"

"Problem with that one Jolly…" Angelica pointed after she looked over at Jay. Sam and Dean followed her pointing and saw Jay was gone and nowhere to be seen.

"Well I guess we should have really seen that coming…" Dean offered feeling really stupid.

"Like I said what part of escape artist did you two miss?" Angelica asked again only to get Dean hitting her in the back of the head again. "Ass…"

"Brat…"

"Come you two, he couldn't have gotten far…" Sam started to nudge them out the door. When they went into the hallway and down the stairs they still couldn't see him. "Angel go check the back doors and double back."

"Yeah whatever…" She shrugged and left. She came back after checking and saw her cousins being put into the back of a police car. "Aw son of a bitch!" She hissed angrily at her idiot family members. "Guess it's up to me now…" And she hurried to find Jay for the third time. She found him outside a bar not too far from his place. "Hey buddy you and me are going to have a nice little chat…" She smirked at him as he paled.


	41. dropping the charges

Angelica smiled politely at the bartender and gripped Jay's arm warningly when he was about to motion for help.

"Don't make me hurt you." She hissed through the polite smile as she shoved him to a table near the back. "Sit your ass down." She pushed him onto the chair before she sat beside him.

"Your cousin's forced my hand…I had no choice but to call the police…" Jay explained to her nervously.

"Listen we made a mistake. It happens sometimes in our profession."

"Which is what exactly?" Jay asked trying to get the bartender's attention.

"Protecting, and preventing weird things from hurting people."

"What like X-Files?" Jay drew his attention away from the bartender.

"No, I mean like severe neurosis stuffed completely with fanatic people wrapped up neatly with a red bow of creepy."

"They shouldn't have pulled guns on me!" Jay snapped angrily and Angelica nodded silently. Then Jay's cellphone rang. "Hold on, Vernon is calling me." Jay answered the cell and listened to what his friend was telling him. "WHAT? WHEN?" Jay hollered through the phone going completely white in the face. "Okay I'll meet you at the theater later…how did it happen?" Jay's face went into confused suspicion. "Wasn't that one of our tricks we just did?" He asked getting freaked out while looking at Angelica worriedly. "Right, I'll be there sorry."

"What's wrong Jay?" Angelica had been trying to intimidate Jay into dropping the charges on her cousin's. This phone call from Vernon had depressed Jay to the point that he was now waving the bartender over and ordering a drink.

"Charlie, you didn't meet him only Vernon, I just learned from Vernon that Charlie's dead…" Jay admitted sullenly. He quickly downed the shot of whiskey the bartender gave him. "He and Vern were all I had in the world, now it's just me and Vernon…" Jay sighed sadly and missed the small smirk appear on Angelica's face.

"Like a brother right?" Jay looked at her and nodded confused at her smirk. "Now we understand each other I guess. I went through 26 years of life having no family. My parents died when I was a baby. I never knew about family members that I had. Evidently my cousins were told all three of us died in the crash. A few months ago I not found out I had cousins, but we were staying in the same Motel. Those two idiots you had arrested…? They are the only ones that I have in the world."

"How did you know they were cousins?"

"We were introduced by two guys that knew both groups and they put it together before we did. I guess you could call them guardian angels. Well one of them was more angelic than the other one. The other guy talked at great distance whether you wanted him to or not…"

_Oh now that was harsh…_ Gabriel admitted sullenly making Angelica raise an eyebrow and divert attention from herself as she sipped her beer.

'Gabriel, talking to a normal person right now. As in doesn't know about supernatural now shush…'

_Fine…_ Angelic could hear the pout in his voice. _By the way, Sweet Cheeks, little bro saw your dream the other night…_ Gabriel bolted from the link quickly making Angelica's eyes widen in horror before Jay saw her scared face she got control over her emotions.

"So now you have a family must be nice…" Jay admitted sourly and looked up hearing her snort.

"Yeah it'd be great if they weren't in jail right now." Angelica frowned sadly. "If it means anything coming from somebody who just forced you into a talk: I'm sorry about Charlie…" Angelica thought about what else Jay had said. "What did you mean about the trick you guys did?"

"Charlie died in a way the way we did one of our tricks not long ago. I mean I'm willing to believe you guys about death transference. Is it true? Can you and your cousins find out who did this to Charlie?"

"Sam and Dean are considered some of the best. If there's somebody out there doing this and it ain't you then yes they will find them…"

Jay looked unsure for a few seconds before he got his cellphone back out and dialed another number.

"Yes, this is Jay Amarillo I was calling to inform you that I was not pressing charges on the two men you caught at my apartment. It was a rather large misunderstanding, they only wanted some autographs. Yes thank you I'll sign the proper papers. Thank you, goodbye." Jay hung up the phone and Angelica couldn't help it and hugged the man tightly.

"THANK YOU!" She gushed happily and let Jay go who was staring at her oddly.

"You're welcome, but what is your cousin's number?"

"Oh I can call them. I got my own cell…." Angelica flipped open her cellphone, waited for the booking process which would take an hour and then she called Sam. "Yeah, you guys get out yet? Oh really he did?" Angelica asked curiously. "Was Dean sexually assaulted yet because we can always ask Jay to rescind the charges for a little while longer…" Jay and Angelica heard Sam's laughter over the cellphone before Dean hollered over the phone.

~I heard that you little brat!~

"Oh Dean sorry didn't think you were standing there with Sam. You're probably sharing the phone both listening aren't you?"

~HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?~ Dean whispered to Sam while Angelica snickered with Jay.

"Hey guys how about I buy you a celebratory drink for getting out of the slammer?"

~And just where the hell were you anyway? We could've have been out of here earlier if you had broken us out somehow!~ Dean snapped through the phone.

"Come on boys I'll buy that drink and we can talk about it. You can find me at 'McGrubby's Pubby." Angelica admitted and hung up the phone.

Jay looked at her with a secret smirk.

"They have no idea it was you that convinced me to drop the charges do they?"

"Nope…."

"Yep I like you more and more kid…"

Sam and Dean entered the bar 10 minutes later and if looks could kill Angelica would be a pile of smoldering ash on the barroom floor. They stalked up to her table and saw she wasn't sitting alone. She smiled up at them innocently.

"Hey guys, you remember Jay right?" She asked cheerfully and motioned for them to sit down.

"Thanks for dropping the charges Jay…" Sam admitted sheepishly but Jay smirked at Angelica.

"Don't look at me little kiddies, she was the one that convinced me…"

Sam and Dean rose an eyebrow and looked back at Angelica who smirked at them smugly.

"Well since you idiots got caught, I decided to go have a chat with Jay…" Angelica sat back in her chair while her smirk turned into a grin. "While we talked we found we had a lot in common and well I got him to drop the charges…"

"And besides I got a phone call that helped me believe what you guys were saying earlier. Besides Vernon, told me that my friend Charlie who I've known longer than Vern died. By died I mean he died like the gun trick me and Vernon did. So yes I'm going on some faith and waiting to hear what you have to say about this shit…otherwise you can go back to jail…" Jay drank some more whiskey and sighed sadly. "I was just a kid when we first met. All I knew was how to cheat at cards. Charlie got me out of more scraps then I can count. Hell I would've been dead at 20 if it weren't for him. He was more than my friend as I told your cousin, he was my brother." Jay sighed sadly. "I should have listened to you guys when you told me that my show was killing people."

"Well you weren't the one pulling the trigger so to speak." Dean offered quietly trying to sound unaffected by the older magician's story.

"But somebody did, and I want to find out who did. She said you can find them, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get them, even if it means listening to you two."

"Whoever's doing this, is somebody that is close to you. How well did Vernon and Charlie get along?" Sam asked and Angelica frowned worriedly.

"No, it's not Vernon." Jay shook his head in fear.

"He's the only one that makes sense." Dean offered apologetically.

"Charlie and Vernon were your family Jay…" Sam explained quietly.

"And now Charlie's gone…" Jay sighed in sadness when he heard Dean say this.

"Yes they locked horns sometimes, what friends don't? Vernon couldn't have done this!"

"The thing about real magic, is that it's like a drug. Once you get a taste of it you want it more and more. Suddenly it becomes about the show and to Hell with what others do or think." Angelica admitted sadly making Jay look back at her and he sighed in defeat.

"I hope you're damn sure about this, because Vernon's all I have left."

"How about this?" Angelica stood up cracking her back. "I go with you to meet Vernon, while the bobsey twins here go check his apartment. If they find anything weird…well weirder than normal for you guys they come and meet us…?" She offered and luckily all three guys agreed it was a good plan.

Before Angelica split up from her cousins they pulled her off to the side.

"You really convinced him to drop the charges?" Dean asked her and she sighed.

"What you think I'd actually leave you two in there to raped and murdered by a big guy named Bubba?"

Dean barked out some laughter as Sam ruffled her hair.

"Thanks kid." Dean offered then hugged her awkwardly.

Jay and Angelica walked towards the theater to talk with Vernon and all Angelica could think about was that Castiel had seen her dream of Gabriel in his boxers, then the dream shifted and she had seen Castiel save her from falling this time. 'Oh why did I have to reach up and kiss the dream guy! It was only a representation of him! It's not like I actually feel that way about Castiel…Right?' Angelica asked herself getting more confused by the second. Though deep within the recesses of her mind she wondered what it was like to kiss an Angel. She nearly tripped on her own feet when that thought came to the front of her mind. 'Oh that is never good news…' She muttered to herself and sighed in defeat.

She'd be completely lying if she stated that neither Gabriel or Castiel were attractive looking. That was never being said out loud or on that link.

Angelica sighed in despair. 'What kind of Sookie Stackhouse shit did I get myself into?'


	42. sorry charlie jay killed you

Jay showed Angelica where to wait as he walked onto the stage. Jay stood at the table of death and stared morosely up at the blades. Vernon sighed as he came onto the stage.

"I just talked to the head of the convention. They said the headlining gig is yours…" Vernon gave his old friend an odd look. "You don't want this?" He asked when Jay shook his head in sadness.

"A day ago if you would've told me I'd be standing on this, I can't do it Vern…"

"What are you talking about?" Vernon asked confusedly.

"Charlie's gone…" Jay sighed sadly and Vernon rolled his eyes.

"Charlie would have wanted you to go on. This is your shot, hell it's our shot!"

"Seriously this is what Charlie would have wanted? Charlie's dead!"  
>"Hey he was my friend too you know…" Vernon scolded Jay.<p>

"A helluva way to treat a friend…" Jay snapped angrily making Vernon glare in confusion.

"Again I say what are you talking about?"

"You killed him, didn't you? And for what? So that I-we could be back on top?"

"That's insane you're scaring me!" Vernon snapped at Jay getting freaked out more.

Angelica walked up to the stage worried that this was going to get ugly before her idiot cousins showed up. She made it to the stage the same time a young man on the other side had.

"I wouldn't be so hard on him Jay. He didn't do it." The young man admitted making Jay and Vernon freak out.

"Oh my…." Vernon muttered unable to continue.

"Charlie?" Jay asked confusedly and looked back at Angelica worriedly who shrugged in confusion as well.

"It's really me Jay…"

"How the Hell?" Vernon snapped out of his stupor.

"GOD you forget what it's like to be young. Let me tell you it's amazing!"

"How old are you?" Jay asked getting scared.

"Well…" Charlie smirked at them. "It depends on what you mean by old. Right now technically I'm about 28, but I've been around much longer than that…"

"How long?" Jay asked not really wanting to know the answer.

Charlie pulled out a deck of Tarot Cards that Vernon reached for.

"Whoa Vern don't want to touch these. They're still hot so to speak…"

"You killed Vance and Jeb Dexter…?" Jay asked feeling betrayed.

"You think this is a Parlor game? Those punks were humiliating you! A washed up old man who couldn't even defend himself." Charlie snapped acerbically.

"You USED me to do these terrible things!" Jay yelled at Charlie.

"I used them to give you a gift. And you wanted it Jay, I could see it in your eyes…" Charlie argued back smugly.

"I never wanted THIS!" Jay snapped angrily at the stage.

"You were ready to kill yourself. I saved your life I was there. Like I had always been like I will always be. Come with me, both of you." Charlie looked pleadingly at Jay and Vernon. Angelica couldn't even say anything this was more soap opera than she'd ever believed possible. " You think the first time around was good the second is even better. All the know how none of the aches and pain." Charlie tried to get them to listen and Angelica scoffed at his words.

"Yeah it only requires an infinite number of easy payments of human life…sounds like fun right guys?" She offered snidely making the three men look back at her. Charlie glowered at her not amused and she laughed nervously. "Uhm me and my big mouth…?" She backed up worriedly with another nervous laugh.

"NO I won't do this…" Jay tried to draw back attention to himself but Charlie smirked at him and snapped his fingers and Angelica disappeared with a startled yelp. Jay turned around worriedly and looked for her. "Where is she?" Jay asked angrily and Charlie shrugged.

"Let's just say she needed an escape from normal life…" Charlie admitted coyly and the curtain dropped and showed a confused Angelica locked up in a water torture tube. At least he hadn't put her in a strait-jacket and her arms were free. "Wonder how long she can hold her breath."

Angelica felt weightless for a few seconds until she materialized again and found herself in a water filled box.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Jay yelled at Charlie as he hurried over to the tube trying to find a release for the water pressure. Even Vernon was trying to find the hidden switch.

"I know I want you guys with me when I start all over again. And you won't find a switch to open it. I built it without one…" Charlie admitted smugly.

Angelica was spinning around in the tube trying to find something that could aid her but there was nothing. 'I can't hold my breath forever…!' She thought getting really panicked. She could hear some of what was being said and she heard other voices enter the argument. 'DEAN! SAM!' She blinked open her eyes and looked through the glass worriedly. She finally spotted them walking on the stage and she knocked sharply on the side of the tube she was stuck in. Sam looked over and saw her in the tube and his eyes went wide in horror.

"OH GOD ANGEL!" He ran over to the glass and she made a 'duh' expression like she was waiting from some kind of rescue.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Dean screamed angrily at the three Magicians. "LET HER GO!" Dean threatened them as he too ran to the tube. "NOW!" He was getting royally pissed off now. "What kind of fucking trick is this? There's no release!" He was starting to panic a bit realizing that they couldn't get her free.

"It's no trick, it's magic…" Charlie smirked and made a noose appear around Dean's neck and hoist him up choking him a little. Sam tried to get Dean free but Dean rose a little out of his reach. Then he swung out at Charlie who disappeared and showed up behind him. He pushed the taller man down on the table of blades and the straps did themselves locking him on the table.

Angelica seeing all of this and not able to do anything but slam against the wall of the tube, and trying to pry open the top of the device.

'I can't hold my breath anymore!' Angelica thought to herself in panic and looked over at Sam who was looking up at the blades as they started dropping. "SAMMMM!" She screamed in terror not worrying that she just screamed underwater, and her lungs were filling up with water. She was more worried about Sam on that table. "NOO!" She tried to scream out again but her lungs were already full with the water when she realized she couldn't breathe and her system was starting to panic.

Dean and Sam found themselves suddenly free from your tricks as Jay looked down at Charlie's dead body. Vernon was kneeling beside Charlie crying for his lost friend. Dean and Sam ran over to the water device and noticed that the damn thing was still sealed shut.

"HELP US!" Sam screamed at Jay and Vernon in panic but neither man could move.

Dean slammed his hand against tube trying to get a reaction from Angelica but her eyes were closed and her body bobbed within the water not moving.

"Shit Sammy she ain't moving!" Dean cried out and broke off one of the blades from the table and used the handle of it to break through the tube making the water rush out.

Dean and Sam were soaked but Sam had caught Angelica's body as she went pouring out with the water and both boys laid her on the stage.

"Aw Christ Dean she's not breathing!" Sam nearly sobbed but Dean put his ear against her chest and motioned for Sam to breath as he did CPR.

"Come on Angel…" Dean was getting beyond scared they weren't making any headway and Sam sat back on his knees.

"Dean…"

"No just keep breathing for her!" Dean was not going to admit defeat so easily.

"Dean…she's…"

"NO DAMMIT WE KEEP WORKING!" Dean screamed at his little brother angrily. Sam sighed but kept breathing into Angelica's mouth until Dean decided it was over.

Angelica found herself looking at the lake she had seen a couple times in her dreams. It was where she'd bump into Castiel and he said this place was in Heaven or at least near it. She was confused because she remembered she had been underwater while three Magicians bickered. She looked down and saw she was wearing a plain white dress.

"Uh oh…" She muttered in fear this could only mean one thing. "Oh no…" She sighed in depression.

"You really need to think of something else, before falling asleep Angelica…" Castiel informed her and she spun around giving him a scared look. He paused seeing the look of fear. "Angelica…?" He asked worriedly.

"That's just it Castiel…" She offered letting tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm not asleep…" She admitted and saw the confused expression on his face. "I think I'm dead…" She sobbed out getting more scared.

Angelica saw the color leave Castiel's face as he heard her say this. His face also morphed into fear and horror.

"No…" He offered quietly and lightly touched her shoulder and saw an ethereal glow shimmer displace from his hand. "no." He repeated again refusing to believe this.

Angelica saw the expression on Castiel's face when he touched her shoulder. If he had been a normal human she would've thought the expression meant he was positively heartbroken.

"It's not like I wanted this…" She offered sadly and Castiel glared her into silence.

"NO!" Castiel gripped her shoulder harshly. "You WILL NOT die today!" He snapped at her sternly and her body erupted into a bright light.

Dean and Sam cringed away from Angelica's body when it was surrounded by an intense light and it disappeared into her body. Her body twitched and sprung to life as she coughed and gasped for air. Dean stared at her too afraid to touch her. Sam wasn't as freaked out as Dean and he gathered her in his arms.

"Angel?" He asked worriedly he was answered with more coughs and a sarcastic.

"Well that was fun…" She admitted with a hoarse voice and Dean let out a laugh mixed with a sob.

"What happened Angel?" Sam asked quietly.

"I don't know…" She admitted trying to get used to air again. "I think Castiel saved me…I can't remember…"

Jay looked over when a bright light flashed through the room and saw Angelica coughing.

"She okay?" He asked Dean quietly as Sam picked her up in his arms. The trio made their way back to their Motel for the night. But Dean had shrugged wordlessly at Jay in reply.

"Would you be?" He offered acerbically making Jay flinch in fear.

It was the next day they found Jay sitting in a bar. They walked over.

Dean spoke first "Hey Jay, we wanted to thank you for you did yesterday."

Jay looked up"I killed my best friend yesterday and you want to thank me."

Sam looked at him "Where's Vernon?"

"Oh he's gone. He said he didn't want to speak to me again for what I did to Charlie."

Dean looked at Jay "Look Jay, you know Charlie was never going to give it up. Ever. You did the right thing."

"You sure about that. You know Charlie was like my brother and now he's dead because I did the right thing. He offered me a gift and I threw it back in his face, so now I have to spend the rest of my life old and alone. What's so right about that?"

Jay walked towards the door when the waitress stopped him "Jay, your cards."

"Throw them away." He turned' and walked out the door.

"Now I feel really bad for the guy but if it weren't for him killing Charlie we wouldn't have been free to break open the tube for you." Dean admitted messing up Angelica's hair. Then he lightly kissed her cheek. "I'm not sure what we'd do if you weren't here to keep me and Sammy from killing each other."

"Yeah Angel Eyes, and besides neither me or Dean want to be the one to tell Bobby we got you killed…" Sam admitted making Angelica roll her eyes.

"I personally think it's hilarious that you both are terrified of a grumpy old guy that you could take in a fight."

"No we can't…"/"The Hell we can…" Both Dean and Sam admitted sourly and Angelica laughed out loud.

"Okay then, next hunt please…" She offered motioning to the open road.

"Yessa' Miss Daisy weesa' be on our ways…" Dean stated with a terrible southern accent.

"Moron…" Sam grumbled looking out of his window as Angelica smacked Dean in the head.

As Dean and Sam sat in silence while they drove Angelica looked out the window in quiet contemplation. She checked her shoulder again and smirked shyly at the burn there. It was in the shape of a hand and she figured it was from Castiel's hand.

'Thank you Castiel…' She admitted quietly through the link and she tilted her head in confusion getting the sense of shyness from the other side.

(You are welcome) He answered quickly before bolting from the link again making her more confused.

Earlier Angelica was thinking about not liking Castiel in that way, but now she just wasn't sure what she was feeling anymore.


	43. Gabriel is Hot for Teacher?

As soon as they managed to call Bobby and let him know they handled another case Bobby was now yelling through the phone at Sam and Dean.

~What the Hell did I tell ya two idgits!~ Bobby hollered angrily through the mouthpiece.

Angelica's eyes widened hearing Bobby yell at the two of them.

~I told ya two to watch out for her! She's still new at this crap! Then you dang blasted morons go and nearly get her killed!~ Bobby sighed for a second and breathed in again. ~Put her on the damn phone!~

Angelica sighed and took the cellphone off of Dean and greeted Bobby.

"Bobby I'm okay! Really! No I think Castiel brought me back." Angelica listened carefully and rolled her eyes. "Bobby I can't remember so I think it was Castiel!" She listened for a few minutes longer and she sighed. "Yes okay I'll be more careful jeez Grumpy you sure yell a lot! Oh you love me now shush!" Angelica bickered with the older hunter causing Dean and Sam to snicker in the front seat. "Okay bye Bobby!" Angelica closer the phone with wide eyes and tossed it back to Sam. "Shit you two weren't kidding about him being somebody you don't piss off!"

"Told you so."/"Told you so…" Both Sam and Dean muttered making Angelica laugh.

Five days later Angelica reclined in the back seat as Sam checked out a young girl's story from a mental hospital. The girl had gone crazy and drowned another girl in the restroom in her High School. Dean sat in the front seat and rolled his shoulders to get the stiffness out. He looked back as Angelica lightly moved her hand over shoulder and he saw something red on her skin. Angelica saw Dean's eyes widen and he slammed his car door open before damn near ripping off her car door. He grabbed her arm and forced her out of the car.

"Ow man! That fucking hurt!" She whined and punched his collarbone but he just glowered at her and moved her sleeve further off of her shoulder and stared at the handprint.

"We really did get you killed…" Dean muttered darkly as he lightly touched her wound.

"Uhm…wha…?" Angelica was confused.

"This handprint means that Cas had to pull you from the afterlife! We got you killed! You were dead!"

"Now I'm not, so what?"

"ANGEL YOU WERE DEAD!" Dean yelled at her running a hand through his hair. "How can you be so calm about that?"

"I wasn't dead for long…and besides Castiel was there to throw me back in!"

"Hey guys what're you arguing about now?" Sam asked coming outside and approached them.

"She was dead Sammy! She's got a handprint from Cas!" Dean snapped angrily and Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Now she's not, so what?" Sam shrugged making Angelica snicker at how the vein on Dean's neck throbbed.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT IS CONCERNED THAT YOU WERE DEAD?" He screamed at them both.

Sam and Angelica shared a bemused look before looking back at Dean and answering with a shrug.

"Yeah."/"Pretty much." They both stated and Dean growled in irritation and practically flung himself into his car seat.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Dean yelled at them through the window and they entered the car. "So Sam what did you learn about Swirlie of Doom Girl?" Dean asked while Angelica rolled her eyes at him.

"The girl said she didn't remember much. But she did mention that she felt like she was there mentally but not physically. It kind of sounds like Demon possession."

"Kind of?" Angelica asked confusedly. "How can it be kind of?" She gave Sam an odd look as Dean snickered this time.

"Well she didn't see any black smoke or smell sulfur." Sam explained and Angelica snorted in irony.

"That's not kind of Sammy, that's zilch…" Angelica admitted making Dean look out the window to hide his laughter.

"Well Sam kids can be vicious." Dean supplied after he got his laughs under control.

"We're already here, might as go check out the school." Sam muttered lightly and Dean laughed out loud.

"Yeah the school…" He offered with a smug grin. Sam gave him a sheepish expression as Angelica looked at them confusedly.

"Uhm confused cousin in the back seat, somebody wanna explain what's up?"

"Truman High School, home of the Bombers. Me and Sammy went there for a few weeks while dad was on a hunt." Dean explained and Angelica quirked an eyebrow at Sam before laughing uproariously.

"Why do you even want to go back to someplace like that?" Angelica asked after she quelled her laughter.

"I don't! I just think it's worth looking into!"

"And what do we use as cover because I doubt any of us look young enough to be students…" Angelica offered glibly and Sam grinned proudly.

"Leave it to me I have a plan."

"I should be worried when he says that, but at least it's not Dean…" Angelica replied while Dean looked back at her unamused.

"Hey!" He offered indignantly and she shrugged.

"What? It's true…"

Sam's plan was interesting to say the least. He was posing as a Janitor while Dean was a Substitute Gym Teacher. Angelica shuddered in horror at that thought. 'Those poor kids have no idea what's in store for them.'

Angelica had gotten lucky and she was filling in for the English Teacher. At least she had a better handle on English than she did in Math. Of course that was before she saw her class of juvenile morons.

"This story's boring as Hell!" One student hollered from the back. Angelica rolled her eyes in despair.

"Of course it's boring! It just has sex, betrayal, death, murder and under-handed strategy!" Angelica snapped and the student in question's eyes widened.

"What part was that?" He snapped to himself leafing through the book.

"Just because it was written by an ancient writer doesn't mean they didn't know how to entertain. Helen betrayed her husband and Greece to go be with Paris who was a Prince of Troy. Paris snatched up Helen and they bolted to Troy. His brother Hector was forced into battle and killed by a Greek warrior because of it. Just read it! It gets better!"

Then the class bell rang and the idiots filtered out. Angelica leaned over and rubbed her temples with an annoyed groan. She opened her eyes and stared at the red apple that sat on her desk. She looked around and saw a small note under it. 'Hi Sweet Cheeks.' Was all it said and Angelica sighed in irritation.

"Gabriel…" She muttered and heard him snicker behind her. She stood up and started to clean the mess that those ruffians left behind.

"Aw not saying anything to me?" Gabriel asked curiously. Angelica didn't even look at him but he soon had her by her shoulders. "Are you okay? You know about what happened?"

Angelica saw the concern in the Archangel's eyes.

"About as fine as one can be when they die…"

"Yes little bro told me what happened. At least he tossed you back in…" Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck.

Angelica rolled her eyes playfully and turned her back on Gabriel and started to erase the board.

"I'm meeting with Sam and Dean in ten minutes do you want to meet them yet?" Angelica asked knowing the answer.

"Nope…" He admitted with an impish grin.

Angelica found herself facing him again as he spun her around and pinned her to the board with his body.

"Gabriel…" She warned him playfully.

"You know this whole idea…kind of makes ya hot for teacher…" He rose his eyebrows at her and she sighed.

"Sometimes you're so cute I could just pinch your cheeks…" Angelica started and Gabriel lit up.

"I'm hoping you mean the ones I sit on!" He offered coyly and Angelica shot him an unamused grimace.

"And other times I feel like bashing your face in with a brick…"

"Oh harsh…" He grinned again while leaning closer making Angelica leaned away slightly. For a second he seemed like he was about to kiss her but at the last second he took a bite out of a candy bar and smirked at her. "See you around Sweet Cheeks." He winked at her and was gone.

Not but a few seconds later a knocking on her classroom door had her looking over and seeing Sam motioning for her to get a move on. He opened the door and gave her a worried look.

"Hey, we're supposed to go meet Dean in the Gym. You okay Angel eyes?" Sam asked curiously.

"Peachy Sammy…"

"Please stop calling me that!" Sam noticed the redness on her cheeks and how she looked flustered. "You sure you're okay?"

"Never better, now let's go save those poor kids from Dean…"


	44. dodgeball, lunch, bickering angels

Sam and Angelica entered the Gymnasium and Angelica promptly covered her mouth with both hands to quell the hysterical laughter. Dean was standing among a group of kids wearing a sweat band on his head, red shorts, a tee shirt, and tube socks that were up to his knees. Angelica felt her lungs hurting with the laughter she held in and had to excuse herself from Sam. She entered the girl's bathroom and all you could hear was uproarious laughter. After two minutes she came back out and stood next to Sam who was silently snickering at her antics. Dean tossed down a bag of balls and glowered at her before he smirked at the kids again.

"Go nuts…" He informed them and they got some balls out to play dodge ball. He walked over to his brother and cousin. "I hope you're enjoying Angel, because Sammy never again!" He warned his brother who finally snickered out loud.

"You're not having fun?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Though this whistle makes me their GOD." Dean smirked twirling the whistle around his finger.

"I love the sweat band Dean…" Angelica offered grinning way too largely for his comfort.

"Anyway…" Dean rolled his eyes at her and looked at Sam. "Did you find anything?"

"Besides how stupid the kids of today really are? Nothing in my neck of the woods…Sam?" She looked at her larger cousin who sighed.

"Been all the school twice and no sulfur." He pouted and Dean smirked in relief.

"No sulfur, no Demon. No Demon, no case…" He admitted a little too cheerfully for the other two.

"Well maybe I was wrong."

"Always good to be sure Jolly." Sam shot Angelica a sour look and Dean snickered.

"I love how she still calls you Jolly."

"I wouldn't be talking Squishy." Sam snapped at his brother and Angelica slapped her hand to her face.

"Boys only I can use those nicknames now stop bickering before I swirlie you both to death!"

"I say we hit the road. But not until after lunch. It's Sloppy-Joe Day." Dean smirked and Angelica rolled her eyes then the three of them looked over hearing a thwack and saw a kid running past holding his nose. "Good hustle Colby, walk it off!" Dean looked back at the glares Angelica and Sam were shooting him. "What?"

"Nothing…" Sam muttered with a shrug.

"I can't think of anything to say right now…" Angelica grumbled thinking back to when Gabriel was in her room.

Sam and Angelica turned to leave and the three of them saw a 'bad' boy cutting through the Gym to get to his next class and he was reading a book. The kid looked up at Angelica and smirked in awe.

"This thing is like a TV but with words!" He admitted and kept walking.

"Was that one of your students?" Sam asked and Angelica nodded in despair.

"You got a teenager to read a book?" Dean asked and seeing Angelica nod he scoffed. "Way to corrupt the kids Angel!"

"You're one to talk Squishy…" Angelica admitted while pointing to his class and he turned around and groaned in dismay.

There was one kid running around with all of the dodge-balls in his arms and he was beaning everybody with them. He even lobbed three at two girls who were already laying on the ground and he was screaming 'yay you like that bitch!' and he slammed another ball to a smaller kid who was trying to run away. 'Where do you think you're going?' Dean sighed and ran after the kid in exasperation.

"MARCUS DUDE THAT'S OVERKILL! THEY'RE ALREADY DOWN!" Dean then dove to the side when Marcus lobbed one at Dean.

"Hey we'll see you at Lunch buddy…" Angelica offered quickly before nudging Sam to back slowly out of the door.

Finally Lunch Time came and Angelica sat at the Staff table beside Dean. She quirked an eyebrow at how he devoured his Sloppy-Joe and managed to get it everywhere but into his mouth.

"Seriously do we need to get you a bib?" She asked quietly and he elbowed her side lightly. "How can you even eat this stuff? It's not real food, it's Cafeteria food!"

Both of them looked over when a fight broke out. A bully was shoving a nerdy kid around but then the nerdy kid got a dazed look on his face and ducked the bully's fist, grabbed his arm, and shoved the kids arm into the food processer. Angelica's mouth dropped open in horror and she shared a look with Dean and she put her fork down.

"I just lost my appetite…"

"Yeah me too…" Dean admitted putting down his Sloppy-Joe. That lasted all of three seconds before he looked at his tray and picked up the sandwich again and began to eat it once more. He saw Angelica's eyes widen and stare at him in disgust. "What?" He asked with a mouth full of food. "I'm hungry!"

After the kid shoved the guys arm in a food processor the school called a mandatory nonviolence assembly. Teachers had to go as well as the students. Angelica groaned in despair, 'now I remember why I hated school assemblies.'

_What you need is a distraction!_

'Gabriel don't even think about it!'

_Aw you're not still upset about me annoying you right?_

(Gabriel, Angelica I really wish you would stop using this link to converse whenever you see fit.)

_Relax Bro, she's just annoyed with me because I put the moves on her._

Angelica's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pale and red at the same time which she didn't think was possible!

(What moves would annoy her?) Castiel asked confusedly and Gabriel snickered.

'Gabriel…' Angelica warned the Archangel.

_Little Brother I think it's time for the talk…_

(What talk?)

'Gabriel don't…' Angelica whined through the link.

_Something we like to call the Angels and the Bees._

There was dead silence from all of the sides of the link until Castiel spoke again, he did not sound happy.

(You propositioned her…)

_Oh relax Bro she doesn't like me like that, and she's not completely my type. I want my females to have a bad side and well Sweet Cheeks you don't have one in your body._ Gabriel sounded apologetic before he smirked again. _And besides, I think she prefers guys with trench coats…_

'OH MY! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!' Angelica screamed as loud as she could through her mind giving herself a headache.

_I'm sorry Sweet Cheeks did you say something? It seems I can't hear anything because my eardrum just EXPLODED!_

'OUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUT!' She started chanting loudly and slammed up every wall she could in her mind. 'You both need to grow up before you entire my mind because I am not going to put up with two Angels fighting in my head! It's bad enough I have to put up with Sam and Dean on the outside now I have to put up with you two on the inside!'

_Oh somebody's touchy. Sorry Castiel, I didn't mean it about the trench coats, though you should ask her if she's had any interesting dreams lately…_ Gabriel offered quickly before bolting from the link with a cackle of laughter.

Angelica sighed in despair and still felt Castiel on the other end.

(So he did not proposition you?) He finally asked and Angelica moaned in irritation.

'NO NOW GET OUT!' She whined before actually managing to kick him off of the link.

"ANGELICA!" Dean shook her shoulder worriedly and she looked at him warily.

"What?" She whined in pain.

"We've been trying to snap you out of it for 5 minutes!" Sam admitted and Angelica shot him a surprised look.

"When did Sam get here?"

"Talking to Angels again?" Dean asked and she groaned rubbing her temples.

"More like being the ref during a bickering battle! I kicked both Castiel and Gabriel out of my head…GOD my brain hurts…" She moaned again and Sam lightly ruffled her hair. "So what's up?"

"We're thinking it's a vengeful ghost, that nerdy kid earlier had ectoplasm dripping out of his ear."

"Okay…ew…" Angelica scrunched up her face in disgust.


	45. apologetic angels and barry cook

The trio went to the local library to see if there were any deaths at the school. Dean looked through the computer system and frowned at the error message he got and smacked the side of the computer. Angelica rolled her eyes and hit three buttons together and the message disappeared and let them onto the City Intranet. Dean gave her a sheepish look and shrugged.

"You want to do this?" He asked and she gave him a stern look. "Ouch, been taking lessons from Sam's Bitch Face?"

"I heard that, you jerk…" Sam grumbled from his seat. "I don't understand it guys, there's absolutely no reading of EMF's at that school. "Maybe we could find out if anybody bit it there…" Sam offered and Dean smirked and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I had to break into the Principals Office for this. I also found out three cheerleaders are legal, guess which ones!" Angelica sighed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"No…" Sam glared at his brother.

"He once more proves his worth, then goes right back being useless…" Angelica patted Dean's head like a parent would do to a child. Dean slapped her hand away with an indignant whine.

The Librarian shushed the three of them and they shifted sheepishly in their seats and went back to talking.

"Yeah so there's only one death at the school. It was a suicide back in 98'. Some kid named Barry Cook." Dean admitted and Sam ripped the piece of paper out of Dean's hands and he yelped in pain. "Way to give me a paper cut Bitch!" Dean whined wrapping the bottom of his shirt around the injured finger. Dean noticed Angelica shooting him an incredulous look. "What?"

"Dean, you were in Hell for 40 years and you're complaining about a paper cut, seriously?" Angelica asked in disbelief. "Dear GOD man suck it up!" She snapped at him making Sam smirk at the two of them.

"Shut it…" Dean glowered and smacked her in the shoulder. He had hit her too hard and she fell out of the seat and she started laughing hysterically. Dean smirked down at her and shook his head. The Librarian came back over to them.

"Listen if you Ruffians do not cease I will kick you out of here." She warned them and walked away.

Angelica sat up on the ground confusedly looking at Dean and Sam.

"Did she just call us Ruffians?"

"Yeah she did, Barry Cook, I knew him. How'd he die Dean?" Sam asked sadly.

"Slit his wrists in the first floor girl's bathroom…"

"Isn't that where…?" Angelica started to ask and Sam nodded.

"Where the one girl got swirlied to death." Sam finished for her and Dean groaned.

"Okay so there's a ghost at this school taking over the nerds…"

"And going after the bullies, huh this sounds more like Karma." Angelica smirked to herself. "Shame this stuff didn't happen when I was in middle school, those two girls wouldn't have bothered anybody again."

"Barry did have a hard time in school." Sam sighed in despair and they went to the graveyard to deal with Barry's body.

First they found out where Barry was buried then they dug him up. Angelica kept watch for groundskeepers as Sam and Dean burned the bones and laid the troubled soul to rest.

"So long Barry Cook…" Dean muttered and Angelica shot him a look that said 'shut up'.

They started to drive away from the graveyard and Sam seemed kind of down and out. Dean looked over as Angelica sighed sleepily. Angelica frowned worriedly hearing whispering through the mental link. She realized that Gabriel and Castiel were talking to each other and were making damn sure that she couldn't hear them. Not that she wasn't getting concerned for both her safety and sanity but any time those two conspired could not end well for herself.

She also heard Dean and Sam talking in the front seat about how Sam felt bad for his friend and Dean telling him at least Barry was at peace now. Angelica sighed in relief when they pulled up to the crappy Motel Room again. She was almost asleep when Dean and Sam entered the room with her following behind.

She gave a startled yelp when she ran into the backs of both boys.

"Uhm guys why are we not in the room yet?" She asked yawning.

"Sammy you sure this is our room?" Dean asked worried about something and Angelica shoved her way into the room and stared at the room in shock.

There were flowers all over the place and teddy bears covered the table. She was at a loss for words and saw a small card being held by one of the bears. She picked it up and saw a picture of a donkey on the front. She frowned at her cousins who shrugged wordlessly. She opened the card up and burst into hysterical laughter. 'Sorry for being an Ass.' She saw it ended with an elegant G and figured out who it was from.

"Who's it from Angel?" Dean asked poking at a teddy bear in fear of it blowing up on him.

"Gabriel, I think he's apologizing for driving me nuts earlier…"

"Great, that's nice of him. Can he come back and do something with all of these?" Dean asked with a strained smile.

"Stay away from my teddy's." Angelica pouted at him and he grumbled angrily about damn Angels and their desire to annoy the Winchesters.

Angelica noticed one Teddy Bear had a trench coat on and had a different card in its hand. 'I am unsure why Gabriel is making me do this. I apologize for making you uncomfortable within the sanctity of your own mind.' Now that she thought about it the bear that held Gabriel's card had a lollipop in its hand and she grinned before picking up both bears and snuggling them.

'Aw guys that's so sweet!'

_Well Sweet Cheeks we couldn't have you mad at us, what's the fun it that?_

(It was Gabriel's idea, am I to believe that this idea has worked and you are no longer mad at us?)

'You two are exactly like Sam and Dean, I can't stay mad at you for long.'

_Why compare us to those two chuckleheads? I thought we were friends._ Gabriel pouted and then smirked. _Glad you liked it Sweet Cheeks, but it's time for all good little Angels and Mortals to go to bed. And myself as well…_ Gabriel shut down his side of the link leaving Castiel and Angelica still on.

'Castiel, Gabriel told me you saw my dream the other night…'

Angelica felt something that was almost like panic and she sighed.

'Please don't let that dream stop our friendship. Things like that happen, humans have dreams maybe since you've saved me more than three times so far my subconscious latched onto the idea that I need to be a damsel in distress…'

(You kissed dream me.) He sounded unsure as to how to deal with that.

'I blame romance novels for that. It was like a story I read when I was younger about some guy saving a woman from falling to her death and well she kissed him. So maybe my mind was trying to compare the two.'

(That seems like a fair enough explanation. I must be off now, something seems to be going on involving Reapers.)

'Are we going to need help out with that?'

(Not at present time, it seems we have everything handled to the best of our abilities.)

'Goodnight Castiel.' Angelica offered quietly and Castiel was silent and she figured he bolted from as soon as he finished saying the word abilities.

Angelica planted all of the flowers in front of the Motel and gave away all of the teddy bears to children who were staying in the Motel. She however kept her two Angel Bears making Dean roll his eyes at her. Then the three of them settled in for the night and as she fell asleep she heard 'goodnight Angelica.'


	46. a ghost and Sam are really heavy

They pulled up to the school the next day because Sam wanted to talk to an old teacher which Dean was none too happy about this. Dean grumbled as he pulled in front of the school and Angelica hit him in the head with her Gabriel Bear.

"Angel I swear to GOD if you hit me one more time with that damn bear!"

"Well then, stop being an ass!" She countered and Sam rolled his eyes at the pair of them.

"Can I leave you two alone and not have you kill each other?"

"Jolly, we only bicker when you're around…" Angelica smirked at him and he sighed in despair.

"Of course you do."

"Tell me again why we're here?" Dean asked one final time and Sam growled in irritation at his older brother who smirked. "Yeah right you're here to talk to an old teacher."

"Hey he's a good guy Dean…"

"Yeah whatever, listen go have your Robin Williams 'Captain my Captain' moment then we can get the Hell out of here." Sam glared at Dean and left Angelica and Dean in the car.

Angelica smirked at Dean secretly before she started talking again.

"Never figured you would be the kind of guy that would sit through 'The Dead Poets Society'."

"Robin Williams was in it…" Dean snapped embarrassedly and Angelica snickered silently.

"So you figured it was going to be a comedy, and were you disappointed when it wasn't?"

"Yeah a little, but it wasn't all that bad of a movie."

"The book's better…"

Dean pulled out a bottle of beer and took a drink of it before he looked back at her.

"Now don't be trying to get me to read a book Angel, you'll find you can't corrupt me like those students of yours…" Dean paused and then handed another beer back at her. She accepted it and popped it open and took a swig.

"I hate beer, but yet when I'm with you guys I feel it's the only thing keeping me sane."

Dean sighed in annoyance and smirked seeing Sam coming out of the school.

"Here comes Sam…finally…" He grumbled starting the car.

"Hey why's he limping?" Angelica asked and Dean looked back out the window and frowned.

"Huh, this should be interesting…" Dean muttered darkly.

Sam got in the car with a pained whine.

"Jolly, don't tell me the desk you stood on broke under your weight." Angelica inquired making Dean snicker before Sam shot them an evil look that silenced them both.

"Not here…just drive." He readjusted himself in the seat with another pained grimace.

Dean drove to a bridge and parked. They all got out and Sam told the how some girl was possessed and beat him up, including kicking him in the balls, before he shoved salt in her mouth. Angelica cringed in sympathy for her poor cousin. Dean reached into a cooler and handed Sam a cold drink.

"Trust me. This will help. That ghost is dead. I'm gonna rip its lungs out! Well, you know what I mean." He added after seeing their faces.

Sam put the drink between his legs "It knew my name, Dean. My real name. We burned Barry's bones. What the hell?"

Dean picked up the file "Well, maybe it wasn't Barry. Maybe we missed something. We just got to go back." Dean looked back over the files of kids that went crazy and injured other students and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "How the Hell did we miss this?" He asked nobody in particular.

"What is it Dean?"

Dean handed him the file "Check it out - Look, Martha Dumptruck, revenge of the nerds, and hello kitty - they rode the same bus."

"Dean you surprise me again, first Dead Poets Society and now Heathers!" Angelica offered glibly and Sam continued ignoring her even if Dean was now glaring daggers at her.

"Okay, so maybe the bus is haunted."

"Well, that would explain why there's no EMF at the school, but not the attacks. I mean, ghosts are tied to the places that they haunt. They can't just bail."

"Unless this one can. Dean, there's lore about spirits possessing people and riding them for miles, then whenever they leave the body, they're bungeed back to their usual haunt. But until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want."

"So a spook just grabs a kid on the bus and walks right into Truman?"

"It's possible."

"Ghosts are getting creative - well, that's super." Dean moaned in despair.

When Sam was feeling better and Dean finished his beer they left to go check out the bus. Sam was walking up and down it with an EMF detector going crazy.

"Definitely ain't clean."

Dean walked into the aisle with his shotgun.

"Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He sang lightly and Angelica hit him in the shoulder with her flashlight.

"Never try to taunt the damn things Dean!"

"How come you never hit Sam?" Dean snapped at her after he rubbed his shoulder.

"Because he doesn't act like an ass."

"Man, I don't get it. No one ever died on this bus, and it's not like there's a body hidden in here." Sam was doing his best to ignore the two of them bickering behind him.

"Yeah, but a flap of skin, a hair, I mean, hell, a hangnail, something's got to be tying the ghost to this place. We just got to find it." Dean offered still looking closely at every crevice.

"Yeah." Sam sighed in despair he obviously didn't want to stay in close quarters with these two any longer than he had to.

Angelica looked through some papers in the front of the bus and came across something.

"Got a new driving permit. Issued two weeks ago." Sam squatted next to her.

"Just before the first attack."

"Yeah. Name of the bus driver is Dirk McGregor Sr., 39 north Central Avenue."

"McGregor?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Why?" Angelica gave him an odd look and Sam nodded.

"I knew his son."

"Did you know everybody at this school?" Dean asked with a scoff and received a classic bitch face from both Angelica and Sam. "Okay now that's just creepy guys…"

Since neither of them had eaten yet they stopped at a Diner and Angelica ordered a small pie slice for after she was finished with her burger and fries.

"It kind of bothers me that you remember everybody at that school Sammy." Dean admitted with some of his burger in his mouth.

"You're just upset that he has a better memory pattern than you." Angelica offered quietly and Dean glared at her.

"There's nothing wrong with my memory, it's fine!"

"Dean anytime I ask you things, you forget as soon as you see a hot chick, a cooler car than yours, or pie." Sam explained and Angelica snickered.

"That is not true Bitch."

"Want to bet Jerk?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

The lady returned to their table with Angelica's pie slice and she handed it to Dean because she was full. Dean happily tucked into the pie slice savoring the taste. Sam motioned for Angelica to wait a second and he smirked.

"Good pie Dean?" Sam asked and Dean nodded with a grunt of satisfaction.

"Dean what were we just talking about?" Angelica asked smirking and had to bite back her laughter when Dean gave them a perplexed look and his eyes narrowed.

"Uhm…something about midgets right?" Angelica heard his answer and she slammed her face with an open palm as Sam snickered.

"Yeah Dean…just eat your pie sweetie…" Angelica offered hopelessly. She then looked at Sam and gave him a worried smirk. "It's always good to know if Demons ever infiltrated our ranks all they need to do is give Dean some pie. That way he's distracted with it while the Demons are busy killing me and you in our sleep."

"Which is why he sleeps in the bed closest to the door every time." Sam admitted quietly and Angelica nodded in response.

"That way they get him first, nice one Jolly."

After they finished their lunch they made their way to Mr. Mcgregor's house and were now sitting in the man's living room.

"So, you were friends with Dirk?" He asked curiously and looked over at Angelica.

"Yes, sir, in high school." Sam admitted and looked over at Angelica. "Angel here is our cousin, she however didn't go to school with us."

"He sounded like a nice kid." Angelica offered quietly and the father smiled sadly.

"I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman. Here." The father offered them some beer and the three smiled politely.

"When did, uh - when did dirk pass?" Dean asked quietly as if trying to sound compassionate.

"He was 18."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked sadly.

"Well, there was, first, drinking, then drugs, and then too many drugs. And then he just slipped through my fingers. It was my fault. I should have seen it coming, you know? Dirk, he, uh - he had his troubles."

"What kind of troubles?" Angelica asked while Dean noticed she 'turned on' her electric green puppy eyes.

"School was never easy for Dirk. We didn't have much money, and, well, you know, kids - they can be cruel. They picked on him."

"They picked on him?" Sam asked confusedly remembering that Dirk had made his life a living Hell in High School.

"They called him poor and dirty and stupid. They even had a nickname for him - Dirk the jerk. And after what happened to his mother, he…"

"His mother?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Jane, my wife. She died when Dirk was 13. Cancer. I was working three jobs, so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine. He helped her, cleaned up after her. But, you know, you - you watch somebody die slow, waste away to nothing...it does things to a person. Horrible things."

If Sam didn't look guilty before he did now "I didn't know about his mother."

"He - he wouldn't talk about her, Not even to me. Lot of anger in that boy."

"I'm sorry." Sam grumbled feeling like a complete ass now.

"Well, these two would really like to pay their respects, Mr. McGregor. Um, you mind telling us where Dirk is buried?" Angelica asked politely and the father smiled sadly and apologetically.

"Oh, he wasn't. I had him cremated."

"All of him?" Dean asked and Angelica shot him a 'what are you stupid?' look.

And now even the father looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, I kept a lock of his hair."

"Oh, that's – that's nice. Where do you keep that?" Dean asked and Angelica shook her head at him like he was an idiot.

"On my bus, in my Bible." The father still glared at Dean in more suspicion.

"Okay thank you for your time Mr. McGregor." Angelica offered politely and forced Dean to stand up. He and Sam exited the house but Angelica stayed behind a bit. "I'm sorry about you wife, and your son. But at least he knew both of his parents. Mine died in a car wreck when I was like a year old. Only I survived, and just recently I found out I had cousins and I never really realized how boring my life was before we met."

"Thank you little Miss. It means a lot to hear that." The father hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. "You really give nice hugs…"

"So I've been told…"

They found out the bus route and laid spikes in the road. The tires on the bus popped and the bus stopped. The bus driver got out of the bus to inspect the tires.

"Dirk!" Sam hollered at the bus driver and the man turned around. The bus driver turned around to see Sam holding a shot gun pointed at him.

"Winchester. What are you gonna do, shoot me?" He laughed at him and Sam shook his head.

"Don't need to." Sam admitted as Dean snuck up behind Dirk and wrapped rope around him. Sam looked at Dirk "That rope is soaked in salt water, Dirk. You're not going anywhere."

Dean got on the bus to find the hair.

"It's not here!" They hear him yell.

"Where is it?" Sam asked getting irritated.

"No way you'll ever find it." Dirk smirked smugly.

Dean came off the bus and Sam slammed into Dirk.

"Where is it?"

"Sam Winchester. Still a bully. You, you jocks...you popular kids...you always thought you were better than everybody else. And to you, I was just Dirk the jerk, right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you."

"I'm not evil, Dirk." Sam backed off slightly. "I'm not. And neither were you. Trust me. I've seen real evil. We were scared and miserable, and we took it out on each other - us and everybody else. That's high school. But you suffer through that, and it gets better. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that...you or Barry."

"Nothing is gonna get better for me. Not ever." Dirk hulked out of the rope and went for Sam.

Sam shot him and Dirk fell. The Hunter Trio were getting closer to take a look when Sam was tackled by one of the students that had been on the bus. He realized that Dirk was possessing him. The kid started punching Sam and Dean took a shot at him. Sam looked at Dean and yelled at him.

"Dean! Find the hair!"

Dean ran on the bus and ran back out a second later and goes to the bus driver. Dean started to look through the drivers clothes. Dean looked at the bus drivers face and smirked sheepishly.

"Hey, buddy, this isn't what it looks like."

Angelica was watching Sam get beat up by a teenager and she finally approached the possessed teen.

"DIRK STOP IT!" She yelled at him and the ghost stopped his assault to look at her. "I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. I heard she died when you were 13." Angelica offered quietly and Dirk's face started to show anger. "But at least you knew her! You had 13 years with her, that's 13 years more than I had with my family!" Dirk stopped again and shook his head and started to lunge after her. Sam grabbed her shoulder and forced her behind him.

The kid stopped moving suddenly and the jock toppled over and landed on Sam. Sam couldn't support the onslaught of weight and he fell backwards. Unfortunately Angelica was still behind him and he fell on her and she went to the ground as well. Angelica was pinned on the ground underneath Sam and the heavy teenager. Dean finally came out of the bus after setting fire to the small clump of hair and stared at the oddly amusing sight. Sam starts grunting trying to lift the kid off of him.

"Little help?" He asked his older brother who looked over and started laughing.

"He's giving you guys the full cowgirl!" Dean cackled some more before he noticed Angelica under the other two. "Geez Sam get off of her!"

"Sam, sweetie Angelica can't breath…" Angelica rasped painfully into Sam's back shoulder.

"Trying Angel Eyes this kid ain't exactly light…"

Dean helped Sam shove the teenager off of them and Sam rolled off of Angelica. Angelica rolled over on her stomach and moaned in pain.

"Angel you okay?" Dean asked worriedly and she let a gasping cough.

"I think I just coughed up my spleen…" She offered with a whine of pain making Dean cackle again. He helped her to stand up and she shook her head at Sam. "Shit Jolly, what the Hell did they feed you growing up? Small children?" She asked snarkily and Sam shot her the Bitch face look again.

"Guys can we please get the Hell out of this city?" Dean asked, Sam and Angelica got into the car and they drove off once more.

Angelica sighed sleepily and stretched across the back seat again. She pulled her Angel Bears closer and nuzzled into them and she was asleep before she knew it.

*DREAM SEQUENCE*

For the first time in a while Angelica was actually having a dream that had nothing to do with Angels, Demons or anything she had gone through. She was walking around an open field and could even smell the flowers. She jumped in surprise when she saw Castiel appear from thin air.

"Holy…CASTIEL! Stop doing that!" She snapped at him and he looked away embarrassedly.

"Apologies Angelica, but it seems as if we do require your aide after all with the Reapers. We need for you and your cousins to go to Robert Singer's house and wait further instructions."

*END SEQUENCE*

Angelica bolted awake and she growled in irritation making Sam and Dean look back at her.

"Bad dream Angel?"

"Angel dream more like it. Does Castiel often intrude on your dreams guys?" She asked but Sam shook his head.

"Yeah he likes to invade mine on occasion. Last time I was in a Strip Club and he popped in and well that flushed my good mood down the crapper." Dean admitted and Angelica grimaced.

"Dean too much info…"

"Yeah Dean, we didn't want or need to know that…" Sam agreed with Angelica.

"So what did he say?"

"He said they needed our help with something and that we had to go to Bobby's place and wait for instructions." Angelica informed them and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm really getting tired of all these cryptic messages. Why can't they just say what they want from us and not have us jumping through hoops at every turn? I mean come on what do we look like the 'Flying Graysons?'" Dean asked and Angelica gave him a shocked look.

"You call Sam and I nerds for quoting things and now you come out and make reference to Batman?" Angelica snapped at him and Dean smirked.

"Oh GOD don't get him started…please…" Sam moaned in despair.

"What can I say…?" Dean's smirk got bigger. "I am Batman…"

"Angel Eyes it's long but there's an interesting story behind that…" Sam admitted and Angelica rolled her eyes at her cousins.

"Thanks I'll just wait for the DVD if you don't mind…"

"Aw shut up…" Dean grumbled and drove on.


	47. boys hunt a siren Angelica at left home

Angelica had to put up with Bobby questioning her about dying and Dean answered for her making her glare at him.

"Cas left a mark on her."

"Wait, like the one on your arm?" Bobby asked worriedly and Dean nodded.

"I'm right here guys! I can answer my own questions!" Angelica grumbled angrily and unpacked her Angel Bears getting a raised eyebrow from Bobby.

"Is that bear wearing a trench coat?" Bobby asked Angelica who sighed in defeat.

"Yes, they are my Angel Bears. Castiel and Gabriel nearly drove me insane during the last hunt. They were bickering with each other inside my head and I yelled at them and kicked them both out of my head. The bears and some flowers were zapped into our Motel room as an apology."

"Some flowers Angel? Geez Bobby you should have seen it! It looked like a garden threw up."

"Nice phrasing Jerk." Sam muttered walking past Bobby and Dean with his bag over his shoulder.

"Aw bite me Bitch." Dean countered and Angelica used both Bears to smack Dean and Sam in the heads.

The next morning Angelica woke up and went downstairs to see Dean and Sam eating breakfast at Bobby's kitchen table.

"Morning boys." She greeted with a nod and sat across from Dean.

After a few minutes Angelica noticed that it was rather peaceful right now and that spelled trouble for all of them.

"Wait for it…" She muttered darkly making Dean and Sam look up at her confusedly. No sooner had she said that, Bobby had come through the door and gave the three of them a somber look. "And there it is, what's the job this time Bobby?" Angelica asked knowing that expression.

"Well Angel Eyes it seems that there's a place that's experiencing men killing their wives."

"Doesn't seem like our kind of thing…" Dean shrugged at Bobby.

"Three in two days Dean, you do the math." Bobby looked at him and he smirked sheepishly.

"What do you think it is?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Sounds like a Siren to me. All three guys mentioned a stripper that promised them the world if only they weren't married." Bobby explained and Dean sighed then finally nodded.

Dean stood up and then Sam finished up his toast and stood also. Angelica gave them an incredulous look.

"Guys we're supposed to stay here for further instructions!" She countered worriedly and Dean shared a look with Sam.

"How about this Angel, you stay here and explain why we aren't here to Cas. Me and Sam will go check out this thing."

With that Sam and Dean bolted out of the door leaving Angelica sitting at the table with her mouth open.

"OH MY GOD! DID THEY JUST LEAVE ME HERE HOLDING THE BAG!" Angelica screamed out at Bobby who flinched when she tore after the two boys. "DEAN SAM GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW!" She screamed chasing after the Impala that was peeling out of the driveway. "Oh you just wait until you two morons get back…."

Angelica sighed in annoyance and stormed back into Bobby's house and proceeded to clean his house appliances.

"What in Sam Hill do you think you're doing?" Bobby yelled at her as she took a scrub pad to his stovetop practically scraping off the metal of it.

"When I'm pissed I clean!" She growled angrily and Bobby paled when he saw Angelica's eyes flash blue and brown before flickering back to green.

It was roughly two days later when Bobby got a call from either Sam or Dean and discovered that one or both of the boys were under the damn thing's spell and Bobby had to go and sort the two of them out.

"Can I trust you here to not clean the messes concerning my research?" Bobby asked worriedly and she just sat on the couch still pissed off. "I'm going to take your silence as a 'yes'."

Nine hours later Angelica sighed when she noticed that she was thirsty and started looking for something to drink. She then tripped over the leg of the kitchen table and hit the floor. She looked forward and saw a locked cabinet door. She then picked the lock getting curious as to what Bobby Singer was hiding. She came across an entire shelving unit stocked with liquor bottles.

"Whoa jackpot!" She muttered taking out half of a bottle of Jack Daniels. She grabbed a shot glass and started to imbibe with the liquid. She looked over at the clock and noticed that everybody was gone for a lot longer than they said they'd be. "Fuck it…" Angelica pouted and tossed the shot glass into the sink and starting to drink from the bottle.

Angelica was practically passed out on the table when she heard a light ruffle of feathers. She almost slid off of the but two hands grabbed her and helped her to stand up. She glanced up into Castiel's worried eyes.

"You're inebriated." He surmised taking in her sluggish expression.

"No, I'm drunk…" Angelica corrected him making Castiel roll his eyes.

"They mean the same thing." He explained slowly and she shrugged.

"Whatever…" She started away from him and he sighed.

"Where are your cousins?" He asked looking around seeing she was alone.

"Dumbasses are off chasing a Siren. And Bobby's chasing after them because evidentially they are both under its spell and Bobby's trying to save them."

"And you decide to get drunk?" Castiel asked picking up the now empty bottle.

"I got bored."

"You need sleep." Castiel sighed then was about to touch her forehead when she passed out and he had to catch her again. "Drunkenness is actually quite useful. I get to save some of my 'angel mojo' as Dean puts it…" Castiel admitted quietly with a small smile and put Angelica down on the couch. "It's not odd to talk to oneself, correct?" He was about to leave when Angelica stirred.

"NO!" She whined loudly patting the space near her.

"Angelica what are you doing?"

"I want my Angel Bears…" She whined and hiccupped. "Need them to sleep."

Castiel smirked slightly at her and found the bear that represented Gabriel. He handed it to her and she snuggled into to it with a sigh. She then made another soft whine.

"Where's favorite?" She slurred the words. Castiel's brow knitted together in worry. He looked around and saw the bear wearing the trench coat and felt his cheeks reddening. He handed her the bear and she grinned when she snuggled into the bear. "Love my Castiel Bear. Love my Gabriel Bear." She muttered sleepily and fell asleep.

Castiel felt a smile cross his face and he sat on the coffee table just watching her with amusement.

"Bobby Singer is a grouchy drunk. Sam Winchester is an angry drunk. Dean is a more sarcastic drunk. You Angelica are an amusing enigma when drunk." Angelica sighed in sleep and her foot twitched like a puppy's leg would and Castiel let out a soft laugh. Castiel's smile dropped off of his face when he lightly stroked her hair and then pressed a light on her temple and disappeared.

Angelica woke up the next morning when the front door smashed open revealing two bickering brothers and one extremely grumpy old hunter who was just about ready to kill the former two.

"Shut the HELL UP YOU IDIOTS!" Angelica hollered from the couch and then held her hug with a pained whine.

Dean looked over and felt his eyes widen.

"Wow Angel…you look…." He tried but Sam finished for him.

"Hung-over."

"Where'd the Hell'd you git the liquor?" Bobby asked her then glared at the empty bottle of Jack Daniels. "YOU DRANK THE WHOLE DAMN BOTTLE?"

"I GOT BORED!" Angelica yelled back at him and then fell off of the couch.


	48. DeanVSAngelica PILLOWS

The next day Sam and Dean were forced to take Angelica with them when they went to check out a haunting. Bobby was still upset with her over her drinking all of the bottle of Jack Daniels he had in his cabinet.

After the hunt went down they stopped off at a small town Diner to grab some food. Angelica sighed to herself while Dean went to go get the change from the cashier. Sam's cell phone rang upon answering Angelica could tell it was Bobby.

"Okay, yeah but what about…?" Sam offered into the phone and his face scrunched up into confusion. "Really? Okay yeah I admit that sounds weird but why do you think…" Every time poor Sam got a word in edge wise Bobby had interrupted him with another string of words running together. Sam sighed in irritation and made a pretend gun with his fingers to Angelica and used the 'gun' to shoot himself in the head. She snickered out loud.

~What in Sam Hill she laughing at?~ She heard Bobby ask Sam and she laughed again.

"Nothing Bobby, okay we'll look into it." Sam hung up the phone. "Sometimes that man can talk…" He shook his head and Angelica patted his shoulder.

Dean sat back down after seeing Angelica pat Sam's shoulder.

"So what's up?"

"Bobby found us another possible job." Sam admitted quietly after looking for people who might listen in. "Something about a town with no deaths."

"How is that weird?" Dean asked while Angelica looked confused.

"He called for that?" She asked amusedly.

"Well he also mentioned you owe him another bottle of Jack." Sam explained to her and she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it's not the lack of deaths that's weird guys. Things that people should have died in are not dead."

"How does that not tie into lack of death not being the weird part?" Angelica asked and Sam flicked her in the ear. "Ow!" She whined rubbing her ear.

"Some guy that had end stage cancer walked out of hospice with a clean bill. Another guy walks away from being capped by a mugger not a scratch on him. Police say that Mister Jenkins was shot in the heart point blank range with a 9mm?"

"And he's not a doughnut?" Dean asked eating some more food.

"Dean chew, swallow then talk." Angelica informed him and then paled remembering another time she had heard that line. It was the day that her sister and friends had been murdered.

"Bite me Angel…"

"Nah I might catch something, what with all those girls you sleep with." Sam coughed covering his snort of laughter.

"So you think these people are making deals or something nasty like that?" Sam asked ignoring the glare from his brother. "Okay let's go check this thing out, why don't you get that to go?" Sam offered while Dean sat there still eating. "What's up?" Sam asked worriedly when his brother didn't move.

"You sure you want me to go?" Dean asked carefully and Angelica gave him a confused head tilt.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Sam asked curiously shrugging to Angelica.

"I wouldn't want to hold you back…" Dean sulked slightly and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Dean he's apologized for saying those things now drop it and get the fuck out of that chair!" She growled angrily at him. She then bent over and gripped his upper arm and she growled in his ear. "Do not make me get the Bears out…"

If Sam hadn't been so hurt by Dean's comment he would have snickered at Angelica threatening his brother with stuffed animals.

"Dean I thought we were past this…" Sam offered giving Dean his infamous 'puppy look'.

"We're past it, I was just razing you."

"Fine then now get up…" Angel ordered Dean one last time but he still dug in his heels and Angelica had finally had enough of this boy's sulky attitude. She reached down and grabbed his ear and pulled him from his seat.

"GAH!" He yelped in surprise. Dean looked at his cousin in shock. Angelica rose and eyebrow and grabbed his ear again making him whine in pain.

"MOVE IT!" She growled at him finally making Sam smile through a laugh at seeing a person that was barely 5'6 pulling his older out of a diner by his ear.

The trio drove into the small Wyoming city and went to the house of one of the people that had been injured but had walked away without a scratch. Angelica smiled politely at the man who offered her a glass of tea. Dean and Sam shared a dark look and sat on either side of Angelica shooting glares at the other man who sat back nervously. Their looks clearly stated 'you touch her you will die.'

"So you say you three are Bloggers?" The guy asked curiously and they nodded in response.

"Gods Miracles and Events dot com." Sam added helpfully and Angelica quirked an eyebrow at him before making note in her writing pad.

"Yeah, if it God and miracles then it fits…" Dean offered getting a similar exasperated glare from his little brother and cousin.

"So you're sure it was a miracle?" Angelica asked quietly and the man sighed with a nod.

"Well how else can it be explained? The doctors have no idea what happened or how I'm still alive."

The man sighed once more and looked back in at his family. "Listen I wasn't a Saint, truly not the best father of year either. But when that mugger shot me and I didn't bleed a drop. It felt like I was given a second chance, like Angels were watching over me." Dean's face looked a little pale at the man's words but the man continued. "I wouldn't expect you guys to understand."

"Well we're just going to have to try." Dean offered with a small grin.

"Have you driven by a crossroads in the last couple weeks?" Angelica asked and Sam nodded at her question that got them back on track.

"No…" The man gave her an odd look.

"Have you come across anybody with black eyes…or red?" Sam asked and the man glared at the three of them like they were high on something.

"What is wrong with you people…?" The man asked and Dean smirked politely.

"He's kidding, thank you for your time sir." Dean offered making Sam stand up and Angelica shook her head at her two cousins as they exited the house on the cusp of bickering again.

Back in the Motel room Dean sat at the laptop looking for things while Angelica reclined against the wall on his bed.

"You find anything yet Squishy?" Angelica asked and Dean threw a pillow at her which she caught and threw right back at him hitting him in the head.

"Damnit!" He cursed and threw the pillow back at her hitting her in the face. She went falling off the bed with an 'oomph'. He snickered as she fell off the bed. Then she was standing and lobbed the pillow at him one more time this time it knocked the laptop out of his hands. "OH THAT'S IT!" He snapped at her and she gave Dean a sheepish grin.

"Uhm I'm sorry?" Angelica offered backing away slightly.

"Come here Angel!" Dean ran after her and she shrieked in laughter as she bolted past him and he dove to intercept her. "You've gotta learn ya can't throw pillows at me without getting pay-back!" He yelled as he chased her over his bed and then over Sam's bed. "COME HERE I SAID!" He finally wrapped his arms around her waist and launched her into the air as she squealed in hysterical giggles. She fought back by grabbing one of her Angel Bears and hitting him in the face and he grabbed another pillow and hit her with the head again. This fight went on for roughly ten minutes until Dean got Angelica in a head lock and she wrapped her arms back around his neck in a reverse neck hold.

"GAH! Let go!" Angelica whined and Dean grunted.

"You first!"

"NEVER!" Angelica swore never to admit defeat.

"Okay we'll both let go on the count of three okay?" Dean grunted trying to dislodge his cousin again.

"Sure…" She whined when Dean tried to jostle her free.

"1…2…3…"

As predictable as it was yep neither one of them let the other go.

"You didn't let go…" Angelica whined again and Dean huffed indignantly.

"You didn't either!" He countered and they decided to go again.

"Okay 1…2…3…" Angelica counted but yet again neither let go.

"Oh come on this is ridiculous!" Dean snapped getting annoyed and then the Motel room door opened and Sam came through and saw the room in disarray and his brother holding their cousin in a choke hold as she had him in a reverse one.

"What in the…" Sam started but they looked up at him sheepishly. "You know what? I don't want to know…" Sam shook his head and Dean stood up and went back to the laptop while Angelica smoothed down her hair again.

(AN:/ yep it happened again as I write this my internet radio popped up with Heat of the Moment.)


	49. An Old Friend? Crap

After an hour of just researching Angelica stood up and worked the kinks out of her back. She moved to her jacket on the chair and placed it over her arm and headed to the Motel Room door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked not looking up from the book he was investigating.

"I'm going to grab some food for us. I saw a McDonald's down the road a mile or so. And no Dean they don't have pies…" Angelica looked over to Sam who was clicking away at his laptop. "You want anything Jolly?" She asked with a smirk and Sam glowered at her and she snickered and left.

Angelica walked down the road for about 30 minutes before something hard struck her head and she was enveloped in darkness.

Dean and Sam were still researching when suddenly a flurry of feathers flapping made them jump in surprise.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean snapped at his Angel friend. "We really need to put a bell on you or something!"

"Where is she?" Castiel asked hurriedly and stalked around the room looking around for something, or somebody.

"You mean Angel?" Dean asked and Castiel spun around and stormed over to the older brother. "Whoa, personal space Cas…Angel went to get us some food, why?" Dean backed away from his friend who was now glowering at him venomously.

Castiel moved closer to Dean and pinned him to the wall with one hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot sense her!" Castiel explained tersely and saw Dean's confused expression.

"Uhm okay, maybe she wanted peace and quiet. You and Gabriel seemed to drive her crazy last time…" Dean offered but Castiel cut him off.

"Gabriel cannot sense her either! He is currently scouring the Earth for any trace of her and he cannot find anything."

"Well maybe she's just hiding for a bit…" Sam offered quietly but Sam was glared into silence by Castiel's vengeful look.

"Well she only left 30 minutes ago, she couldn't have gotten too far…" Dean explained as he grabbed up his leather jacket and the three of them followed the road that Angelica had traveled down not an hour ago.

Sam was looking off to the side of the road on both sides to see if anything was weird. Dean was looking at the road to see if there were any tire marks indicating somebody stopping fast and then peeling off. Castiel used his Grace to try to contact Angelica again and again, but there was nothing there. It was almost like something was blocking the link on purpose.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted in fear and the other two ran over to his side and saw Angelica's jacket in the dirt covered with a light white powder. Sam crouched down not wanting to confirm what the powder was, but deep down he knew what it was and smelling it was all the confirmation he needed. He looked back at Dean tears filling his eyes. "Sulfur." He explained sadly and Dean's face morphed into fury as he kicked at the guardrail.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean screamed angrily and then sat on the same guardrail. Dean looked over at Castiel who had been silent the entire time and noticed that their Angel friend looked pale. Dean stood nodded to himself and stood and pierced Castiel's thoughts with a cold stare. "What do we do Cas?" Dean was ready to split some head open to get his cousin back. "Do you know any ways we can track her?"

Castiel was internally numb as soon as he saw the sulfur on her jacket.

(Gabriel she was taken by Demons…)

_Well that narrows down the search to Hell instead of the Pagans, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory._

(Dean has asked what we want them to do.)

_Nothing they CAN do little brother_ Gabriel sighed in defeat. _We are faster, and more equipped it would be best to leave the chuckleheads out of this._

"CAS!" Dean yelled at his friend visibly jumped and stared at him. "What do we do?" Dean asked again getting pissed off. Castiel's face closed down emotionally and now only Dean and Sam saw the Robotic Angel Soldier.

"You have a case to worry about. This might be a ploy to distract us from stopping Lilith from breaking more seals. YOU will go about your business and complete this hunt, Gabriel and I will find Angelica."

"Wait a damn minute…?" Dean sputtered indignantly.

"Do you really think we'd just let this go? I mean come on Cas this is Angelica here!" Sam argued back agreeing with his brother.

"I am an Angel we can move about faster, without sound, choose to be invisible at times we can find her faster. Though having an article the missing person last touched could be used to track her."

"Her jacket?" Dean asked as Sam grabbed up the jacket from the dirt and handed it to Castiel. "I do not like this one bit Cas." Dean snapped at his friend who nodded somberly. Dean then leaned closer to the Angel. "You find who has her, and you smite the Hell outta them…you hear me?"

"Yes Dean, Gabriel and I may even just find them, smite them, bring them back to life just to smite them again…" Castiel offered quietly lightly touching the jacket in his hand with a petulant look.

"Good answer Cas." Dean nodded while he got ahold the Angel's shoulder like a friend would.

Castiel disappeared and appeared miles away to collect his thoughts.

_You lied to them little brother_ Gabriel teased him with a smirk.

(I do not know what you mean.) Castiel argued back and ran his hand across the jacket again with a sad look.

_You just wanted her jacket so you wouldn't feel so worried. I understand brother, but the truth is harsher, we don't know where to look._

(I do know she's injured.) Castiel admitted somberly catching a light wisp of Angelica's shampoo on the jacket.

Angelica woke up groggily and noticed she was in a cage. It had to be the nicest cage she's ever seen. It had a comfortable looking bed, plush carpet but yeah if it weren't for you know the CAGE holding her there it would have been a cool room!

"Hello?" She called out worriedly and saw a tall man she never saw before approach the bars.

"Hello my dear, so glad you woke up. I was starting to worry we'd used too much force."

"Who the Hell are you?" Angelica snapped angrily at the man who laughed snidely at her.

"Well that is true, after Anael burned out my old vessel I needed a new suit so to speak. It really is lovely to see you again love."

Angelica's eyes widened and she back away from the man at the bars.

"Alistair?" She asked hoping she was wrong.

"Aw I'm touched you remembered my name!"

Angelica smirked sarcastically at him hiding her panic.

"So why do you always manage to jump into the most ugly people in the world? I thought you could just jump into anybody you wanted to. Either that's a false statement or you have worse luck than Dean does when the restaurant says no Pies for Sale." Angelica moved around the cage trying to find a weak point but Alistair just walked with her around her cage. "I don't know maybe you think these vessels are good looking which only means that your idea of handsome leaves me with the knowledge that you are the fugliest bastard in the universe."

Alistair finally had enough of her smart mouth and reached through the bars with an inhumane hiss Angelica merely backed away from his reach and smirked.

"Aw what's a matter Allie? I strike a nerve?"

"What did you just call me?" Alistair glowered at her as his eyes turned black.

Alistair turned around and stalked towards the door and Angelica looked around finally letting the terror on her face show.

'Castiel, Gabriel somebody get me the HELL OUTTA HERE!'

"Oh by the way, the symbols under the carpet and above the cage block out any and all incoming calls. That means that poor little you can't call your wittle boyfriends for help."

"Were you always this stupid or did you take lessons?" Angelica asked and the Demon watching over her cage let out a small snicker. Alistair glared at the Demon and tore his head off in one fluid movement. Angelica's eyes widened in horror at what she just saw. Alistair glared over at the second Demon who had not laughed.

"If she says or does anything strange you can eat her." With that said Alistair left the room while the Demon leered at her.

'I am so screwed…' Angelica moaned silently.


	50. what does Alistair have planned?

Angelica sighed to herself as she sat on the bed. She stood up hearing a female voice that she knew. Angelica stood up and walked over to the bars of the cage. A smile actually showed up on her face as she looked at the female Demon.

"Horn Humper!" Angelica greeted Ruby happily who turned in surprise and saw Angelica in the cage.

"Feather lover?" Ruby asked with a slight snicker as she approached the cage. "Wow…look at you!" Ruby burst into laughter and Angelica glared at her. "How did you get in there?"

"How do you think? It was Allie!" Angelica snapped angrily and Ruby quirked her head confusedly and Angelica sighed. "Alistair."

"You called him Allie?" Ruby's eyes widened before she burst into harder laughter.

"So glad my abduction can bring you such laughter." Angelica sulked sitting back on the bed.

"Wow, Feathers must be ready to smite the world looking for you."

"Probably less than Sam and Dean." Angelica sat back on the bed some more. "So come on, help a gal out?" Angelica asked hopefully and Ruby snorted humorlessly.

"And where would you go if I let you out? You're kind of inside the Heart of Demon Central."

Angelica's face fell and she pouted crossing her arms over her chest and Ruby snickered.

"Listen, I'll keep an eye on your idiot cousins, and maybe get a message to your flyboy." Ruby saw the gratitude on her face. "It won't do any good though, no humans can get in and there are anti-Angel spells covering every wall floor and ceiling. So the only thing you can do is wait here until Alistair is ready to move you."

"Move me? Move me where?" Angelica asked worriedly but Ruby shook her head warningly at Angelica indicating the Demon guarding her was back.

"Aw what's the matter little human, you miss your winged friends?" Ruby taunted Angelica who pouted hurt at the words but she understood that the Demon Guard was left with the idea that Ruby was only there to taunt the prisoner.

After a week in captivity Angelica was completely stir-crazy. She whined every five minutes to the Demon Guard who only rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"Come on! This food sucks! Why can't I get some cheeseburgers?" Angelica threw another temper tantrum and the Demon watched amusedly. "You could at least let me get cleaned up without a female Demon following me into the bathroom! WHERE AM I GOING TO GO?" Angelica yelled through the bars. "THERE AREN'T ANY WINDOWS IN THAT ROOM! HOW DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO ESCAPE THROUGH THE FUCKING TOILET? What do I look like Andy from Shawshank Redemption?" Angelica bitched some more and Ruby appeared in front of the door. The Demon Guard saw Ruby there and headed to the other door.

"You watch her for a while, this whining is driving me more crazy than Lilith shoe shopping!" The Demon shook his head and left. Ruby smirked at Angelica through the bars.

"So, been making new friends have we?" Ruby asked and Angelica glowered at her.

"It's been a fucking week, 1. Where were you? 2. What is the news and 3. WHAT THE FUCK?" Angelica yelled at Ruby who gave her an amused expression.

"Okay first I was watching after your idiot cousins. The Angels told them to focus on their case, but there were instances where those two morons tried to grab a lesser Demon to get information on your location. Second, Alistair was trying to kill Reapers so Dean and Sam decided to get help from that psychic Pamela. They got her to separate them from their bodies so they could fight the assassins better. They found their way into this building, but before they found you Pamela was killed and it brought the boys back to their bodies. Thirdly, the Angels have called off the search for you, but only Castiel isn't looking, the Archangel is still looking for you."

"Why isn't Castiel looking?" Angelica asked hurt by this information.

"His orders changed and he had no choice but to follow Uriel into a battle. Oh don't for one second think that Feathers doesn't want to find you, I've never seen him so depressed. Dean is more volatile than normal, and Sam hasn't talked to anybody about it."

After a couple minutes of talking Alistair came barging into the room and grinned evilly at Angelica.

"If you excuse us my dear Ruby, I need to discuss my next plans with our friend here."

Angelica shot Ruby a worried look but Ruby ignored the look and left the room but not before she gave her an apologetic shrug.

"So about damn time you showed your ugly face again Allie." Angelica was past caring about what this asshole could do to her. Alistair merely smirked at her and unlocked the cage door.

"Oh I will enjoy ripping that mouth of yours off. But for now, we have places to go and Angels to kill."

Angelica's eyes widened in worry and with a flick of his wrist they were both in a warehouse. Angelica found herself bound and gagged on the floor of the warehouse, she was lying in a massive circle. She gave Alistair a panicked look and he laughed in delight at her fear.

"Oh now, don't go jumping to conclusion my dear, can't have you visible for the first part now can I?"

A light shone over Angelica's body and she noticed that whatever he cast on her was kind of like the Harry Potter invisibility cloak.

"That circle still keeps you disconnected to the Angels, so they won't know you're here. And they won't be able to hear nor see you, aren't I smart?" Alistair asked her and she glowered at him. "Ah yes kind of hard to answer when you're gagged. But I fear I just cannot take the gag out, you are a verbal one. You may actually talk more than Dean and Sam combined when scared."

Alistair smirked down at Angelica in mock sympathy.

"Now it's time to let the Angels know where I am so I can be caught."

Angelica gave him a perplexed look and wondered what the Hell this idiot had planned.


	51. begin the head of the pin

Dean and Sam had heard from Ruby that they were almost where Angelica had been kept, and then Pamela had been killed. When Dean heard this information he threw his bottle of beer against the wall in anger.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He snapped acerbically. "RIGHT THERE! WE WERE RIGHT THERE SAM!"

"I know Dean." Sam sat down heavily sighing to himself.

"It's been a fucking week! Why the Hell hasn't Cas found her yet?"

"Dean, at least Ruby told us she was unharmed. That's something I guess, now are you going to wear your leather jacket to the funeral?"

"I don't even want to go to the funeral." Dean sat down on his bed heavily.

"So what did Bobby say when you told him about Angelica?" Sam asked putting on his jacket and heard Dean choke on a new beer.

"ME? I thought you told him!" Dean sputtered in horror and Sam's face fell.

"Shit we're screwed…" Sam rubbed his forehead.

"More than screwed Sammy, we're dead!"

"Let's just worry about that after the funeral. If we don't go to it I'm sure Pamela will find a way to kick our asses from the afterlife."

"Yeah, she would."

The two brothers attended the small ceremony for their fallen friend. Although everybody was thinking about what Pamela had been like in life, Dean and Sam couldn't stop thinking about their cousin being held by Demons. Dean was in an even more sour mood while driving back to the Motel.

"She should've never been involved in any of this." Dean shook his head but kept driving.

"Telling Angelica not to follow us around on hunts would be like trying to spark a flame with wet matches." Sam offered and frowned at the glare Dean shot him.

"I was talking about Pamela!" Dean saw Sam nod in agreement. "She was finished with this, with all of us and we just dragged her back in."

"She knew what she was getting into Dean, she just…"

"Don't you dare try to justify her death…sorry man…" Dean sighed sadly. "I'm just tired of all of this shit."

They pulled into the Motel parking lot and exited the car. Dean sighed while opening the door to their room.

"Home, crappy home…" He muttered making Sam chuckle darkly with a nod of his head. As soon as Dean turned on the lights his sour mood had gone away and had been replaced with a venomous mood. Sam looked past Dean and sighed in despair seeing Castiel and Uriel standing there waiting for them to arrive.

"Ah, Winchester, Winchester…oh where is that delightful cousin of yours?" Uriel asked smugly at the two brothers who looked ready to kill him. Dean noticed Castiel shoot Uriel a look that could pass for anger before he calmed himself. "Oh yes that's right, you can't find her."

"Uriel…" Castiel warned his brother quietly and Uriel looked back and almost rolled his eyes.

Dean finally got a good look at Castiel and noticed that he looked almost as bad he and Sam did. His tie was a little loose and his trench coat looked like it was about to fall off of one of his shoulders.

+Geez, he's worried as much as we are about Angel.+ Dean thought to himself but the small amount of time he thought that through he was already verbally complaining about the Angels just popping in whenever they wanted to.

"You're needed." Uriel offered emotionlessly and Castiel cringed slightly when Dean shot an incredulous glare to him.

"NEEDED? We just got back from being needed!" Dean was getting fed up with this ring around the rosy horseshit.

"Mind your tone with me," Uriel snapped at Dean.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us!" Dean shouted aggressively, unable to contain himself.

Sam shifted in the background, trying to stay calm.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." He explained as calmly as he could. The reminder of this seemed to piss Dean off even more.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela?" He was practically spitting out his words. "You remember her Cas!" He shouted to the Angel and saw the shame cross over his face. "You remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times." His voice had become a snarl as he began to pace. "Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!"

Uriel was clearly not impressed by Dean's rant.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes…" He informed them coldly, he even eyed Dean like he was only just a bug that needed to be squashed. Dean got up in his face and nearly shoved him in the chest.

"Yeah, what were those again?" He shouted belligerently. "What exactly did you want from me?"

"Start with gratitude." Uriel snarled, while pushing Dean with the lightest of touches. Dean stumbled backward as if he had been punched in the gut.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel began quietly, but Uriel interrupted, shooting him a glare.

"And we don't care. Now…" He laced his fingers in front of his stomach and began to pace the room. "Seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons?" Dean asked warily. "How're they doing it?"

"We have Alastair, but he won't talk." Castiel said in a controlled voice, and everyone's head whipped back to him. "His will is very strong. We need Dean to… break him." He spoke directly to Dean. "That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got."

For a small couple of seconds Castiel showed some kind of emotion while pleading with the oldest Winchester brother.

"Dean, you must come with us. You are our best hope."

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this." Dean shook his head worriedly and backed away.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel snarled before quickly putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. With no other sounds being made everybody but Sam was gone in a flash. Sam stood there worriedly and looked around before he sighed and got his phone out dialing Ruby for help.


	52. Guess who has your Cousin

Angelica woke up on the cold cement floor of the warehouse that she was now trapped in. She heard sounds of a scuffle and looked over seeing Alistair being tethered to a Witch Board rendering him immobile. The Witch Board was set up within an intricate Devil's Trap. She never felt as much relief to see Uriel than she had been right now. Her thought process was interrupted when Uriel blinked out of the room.

'Son of a Bitch!' She cursed silently trying to spit out the damn gag. 'What do I have to do? Am I supposed to hope somebody trips over me?' Meanwhile Alistair noticed she was awake and smiled down at her sarcastically.

"This is going to be loads of fun love. If I know those winged imbeciles, they will be bringing in Dean to torture me for information." No sooner than when he said that Uriel, Castiel, and Dean appeared in the room with them. "Ah and the fun begins…"

"I will leave you to it brother. I will take my leave and go for revelation to see what is needed of us next." Uriel explained to Castiel before he disappeared.

Dean moved towards the corner and motioned for Castiel to follow him. They started talking quietly not even realizing that Angelica was on the floor watching them and listening to every word.

'Un-fucking-believable!' Angelica groaned in dismay.

Castiel heard a noise but couldn't pinpoint where it came from. Dean was not in a very pleasant mood but he did hit close to home with his words.

"What is going on Cas? Since when did Uriel put a leash on you?" Dean asked angrily and hurt.

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies …" Castiel explained getting minutely upset.

Angelica heard that and quirked an eyebrow at the Angel's words.

'Oh that's rich!' She thought to herself letting out a snort of laughter.

Castiel looked around again unsure what he was hearing. It was way too muffled to be human, maybe a stray animal was loose in the warehouse.

Angelica glared angrily as Castiel looked around again.

'I'm right here ya dang flying monkey!' Angelica paled in horror. 'Yep I'm going to Hell for that one!'

"Your sympathies?" Dean asked not noticing that Castiel looked around every now and again.

"I was getting too close to my charges. You, your brother, and Angelica. They feel I've begun to express emotions. That opens the doorway to doubt. This can impair my judgment." Castiel explained finally looking back at Dean who rolled his eyes.

"What so they knock you down a peg on the ladder and put Uriel in charge?" Dean spat out angrily.

Angelica sighed sadly.

'They aren't ever going to realize I'm here. I'm probably going to die on this damn floor.'

"He is a proud and able instrument of GOD." Castiel offered quietly and surely.

"The demotion, doesn't it get your loincloth in a twist?" Dean asked sarcastically and Angelica rolled her eyes at her cousin.

'Good work Dean piss off a being that can kill you with one touch.'

"It is what it is to be." Castiel offered quietly and Angelica quirked an eyebrow at the Angel who was using half of her soul.

'Wow having part of your soul within an Angelic being sure has its up sides. He's pissed off and Dean can't even tell he's upset.' Angelica tried to shift but found her body was locked in an immobile spell or something. 'Right when Castiel needs a hug the most…' Angelica thought to herself sadly.

"Well, tell Uriel, or whoever...you do not want me doing this. Trust me."

"Want it, no." Castiel said roughly. "But I have been told we need it."

Dean stepped closer to the angel, dropping his voice in shame. "Cas, the things that I did, what I became..." He trailed off, then he started to speak again but this time it was in a harsh whisper, Dean's voice also became guilt. "You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out."

Castiel felt the guilt of having to put Dean through this while his cousin was still missing but as much as they all wanted to look for Angelica they were needed somewhere else. In fact every time there looked like they might get a lead on her whereabouts, something else happened forestalling their search.

"You know what we're all fighting for Dean." Castiel finally said in a low, resigned voice. "And dying for. What Pamela lost her life for. You know what will happen if we fail. For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this."

Dean closed his eyes. He seemed very close to tears. And Angelica sighed sadly seeing her cousin teetering so close to the edge and her not even to offer a quick witted joke or pun to take his mind off the damage he was about to cause. Finally he spoke and Angelica rolled her eyes in dismay once more.

"I'll need a few things."

Dean waited while Castiel got him everything he needed and while he waited he watched over Alistair silently. Dean was a bit unnerved at why Alistair was smirking at him like the cat that ate the canary.

"What the Hell are you grinning at?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering why you haven't found that delicious cousin of yours yet."

Dean's head suddenly snapped around and he stared at the trapped Demon. There was no way he could've known about Angelica disappearing unless…Dean's face paled when the only conclusion presented itself in his head.

"Now the only way you'd know about that is if…?" Dean approached while drawing himself up to his full height.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic my old friend. So what if I noticed a single red headed female walking down the road? And so what I figured to knock her out and take her to my place and decide to have a little 'fun' with her…?" Alistair smirked cruelly at the anger entering Dean's face. "And so what if she happened to taste as good as she looked and smelled?" Alistair winked suggestively at Dean whose face was now a lovely shade purple as he turned around and stormed out of the warehouse.

"CAS GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Dean screamed angrily and he couldn't even stop the rage seething through his body right now.

"Has he said anything yet?" Castiel asked as soon as he appeared but looked confusedly as Dean grabbed his coat lapels and looked close to a coronary. "Dean?"

"Did you know?" Dean spat out venomously and saw the confused look furrow more on the Angel's face. "DID…YOU…KNOW?" Dean spat out every word as he glared down at him.

"Know what?" Castiel asked worriedly not understanding why Dean was trying to kill his coat.

"Know that Alistair was the one that had Angel?" Dean growled menacingly and backed off when he saw the color quickly leave Cas' face.

"Alistair was the one…" Castiel muttered to himself darkly he then ran a hand through his hair and Dean was not going to point out that human quirk right now. "We need the…" Castiel started to speak but his eye twitched like he was holding back a severe tantrum. He closed his eyes tightly then after a few seconds opened them again. "We need to get the information from that Demon. We need to find out how they are killing the Angels off."

Dean scoffed in spite of himself here was Castiel pulling the Robo-Angel routine once again. Only this time he was trying way too damn hard to make everybody else believe that he was completely focused on the task at hand.

"Uh huh, right Cas and if I manage to get the whereabouts of Angel as well, then I guess that's just a bonus right?" Dean asked sarcastically and saw the kicked puppy look from his friend's face.

Angelica sighed getting more than bored. She couldn't hear Dean anymore which meant that Castiel calmed him down.

'That boy sure does know how to freaking scream!' Angelica thought to herself ruefully. She had heard Dean yelling for Castiel then screaming if he knew. Angelica tried to move again only to find she still could not. She did notice something odd near the corner of the big room. Her eyes widened seeing an invisible force turning a spigot. 'What in the Hell?' She swore to herself.


	53. oh look we found angelica!

Angelica heard Dean and Castiel re-enter the warehouse and she noticed the stoic expressions on both guys.

'I wonder what they have planned…' Angelica thought to herself and tried to work the gag out of her mouth with her tongue and teeth. She realized with a hysterical snicker that she was actually eating through the gag but had to stop on the count of suffocating on a half-eaten gag in her throat. 'Oh yeah the OBIT for that would be fucking awesome!' Angelica grumbled silently trying not to think about the last time she died. Drowning and suffocating were now on her list of suckiest ways to die.

"We're going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them…" Dean started calmly enough.

"I bet you'd love to know where that feisty gal is don't ya?" Alistair sneered at Castiel who growled angrily and Dean moved in between the two.

"I ask the questions here Demon!" Dean glared at Alistair.

"And what would you do if I said that I ate her?" Alistair ran his tongue across his bottom lip suggestively.

Angelica sighed tiredly and figured it was good thing he hadn't eaten her, but she was getting cold from this damn cement floor. She noticed Dean pour some salt into some holy water and dip the blade of a knife into the jar of salty holy water. She actually winced in empathy.

'That's going to hurt like Hell!'

Dean slammed the blade into Alistair's shoulder and he gave out a harsh cry of pain, then laughed out loud.

"I thought I taught you better than this kid." Alistair taunted Dean. "By the way while I killed that little bitch, I learned she was a screamer."

Castiel let out a howl of anger and lunged for the Demon in front of him. Dean put up his arm and gave Cas a worried look.

"Hey…uhm…Cas I never thought I'd say this…but I think you're too close to this. Just go back outside and do whatever the Hell it is you Angel guys do…" Dean offered quietly and Angelica rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics.

Castiel looked over at Dean and nodded and swept out of the warehouse with the ruffling of feathers. Angelica blinked in surprise that Castiel had taken Dean's' advice.

'Jeez what has gotten into him?'

Angelica spent the time while Dean tortured the shit out of Alistair trying to follow where that pipe had led. It was odd that the spigot had moved by itself and she wanted to know where it went. Finally she found where the pipe ended and frowned worriedly seeing a small hairline fracture in the pipe steady dripping water onto part of the Devil's Trap. Angelica paled at what that meant.

'If they don't get the information of whatever they need before that water breaks the trap then there is going to be some serious shit hit the fan.'

"Your father never broke under the torture Dean. And after only 40 years you crumbled apart. How's it feel to be the reason the apocalypse started?"

Angelica heard that and her eyes darted back to the scene in surprise. Dean had frozen at the words and then glared at the trapped Demon.

"Oh I'm pretty sure it was your side that started it." Dean smirked sarcastically.

"You poor little moron, the first Seal was you. When the righteous man kills within Hell it started the whole thing. Sorry you had to learn this way." Alistair grinned looking completely opposite of sorry.

"You're lying…" Dean snapped at him and drove the blade into Alistair again. Alistair gave out another scream of pain but then smiled in a creepy fashion at Dean.

"And you want to know what else Dean?" Alistair leaned forward and grinned evilly at the oldest Winchester boy. "Your cousin was closer than you think. She's been here the whole time I've been trapped…"

Dean's face paled and then his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Where is she?" Dean growled angrily.

"She's a little tied up right now. Over there on the floor, I put an Illusion Tarp on her, you remember those don't you? Of course you do…you invented it after all…" Alistair laughed in delight when Dean turned around and saw a circle drawn on the floor.

Dean frowned and finally noticed the symbols on the circle were the same ones he created to keep a creature locked in one place while an invisibility shield covered them. His own creation during his time in Hell was now back to bite him in the ass.

"Angel?" Dean asked quietly and realized in less than a second that turning your back on Alistair was never a good idea.

"Oh and also Dean, your Angelic Imbeciles need to learn to make a stronger trap…"

Dean turned around to face Alistair again only he was gone. Dean looked over and saw that a small part of the trap had been erased due to water dripping onto it.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean cursed before Alistair reappeared behind him and proceeded to beat the shit out of Dean.

'DEAN!' Angelica tried to scream for her cousin but the damn trap prevented her to move anything except her eyes.

During all of this Castiel stood outside unable to listen to the screams of the Demon, Dean was torturing. He was confused about how Alistair's words of Angelica had gotten to him. Was he more upset that Alistair called her a Bitch? Or, was he more upset that he said he had killed her? The light bulbs above him flickered a little and he honed in on the presence that followed and he knew that particular Grace and he sighed to himself not wanting to put up with Anael right now.

"Anael…" Castiel greeted quietly just wanting him to leave. He had attempted to sound cold. But Anael only smiled at him like they knew something he didn't.

"Hello, Castiel."

Castiel turned around and was momentarily surprise when he saw that Anael had reappeared inside their female vessel. "Your human body…" He started to speak but the Vessel Anna just shrugged.

"It was destroyed, I know." Anna admitted with a nod causing her red hair to sway from her face. "But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and..." She gestured to herself, smirking.

Castiel flinched slightly when another scream came from Alistair from within the warehouse. Anna gave him a sad expression but he ignored it.

"You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you." He informed his friend but Anna kept staring at him.

"Somehow I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?" She asked quietly knowing that Castiel was in inner turmoil and not just because of Dean Winchester was torturing a Demon. But as soon as Anna spoke Uriel's name Castiel became angry at being knocked down a peg on the pecking order and having to answer to that blaspheming dick of an Angel.

"He went to receive revelation." Castiel offered after he calmed his nerves down once more. He figured out a little later that being around the Winchester and Angelica so much that he had to calm himself more and more. Dean confused him to the point where he became frustrated, Sam on a good idea annoyed him with his puppy eyes that spelled doom for anybody on the receiving end. Then there was Angelica, he didn't know why he wanted to break things, and smite the Hell out of anybody that caused her harm but it couldn't be a good thing.

"Right…" Anna rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Cas, why are you letting Dean do this?"

"He's doing GOD's work." Castiel insisted quietly while he thought about how he had yelled at Gabriel when he had kissed Angelica on the cheek.

Anna frowned seeing Castiel wasn't really paying attention to the discussion at hand and she had to get him back on verbal track.

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, please! Before you ruin the one real weapon you have."

"Who are we to question the will of GOD?" Castiel asked finally drawing out of his inner battle of wits and he looked at Anna who sighed in reply.

"Unless this isn't His will." She offered quietly and Castiel glowered at her angrily before he became confused again as he thought about it.

"Then where do the orders come from?"

"I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not Him." She paused, inching closer. "The Father you love, you think He wants this? You think He'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous?"

Castiel heard every word Anna spoke and felt like he had the carpet pulled from under him. He loved the Father, he loved his brother's and sister's but where did the line begin to blur? Over who to trust compared to whose orders to follow. He heard Alistair scream again in the warehouse and for once he was at a loss for words.

"What you're feeling?" Anna quietly spoke again and touched Castiel's arm. "It's called doubt." She waited a second for her words to sink in, she then continued in a hopeful voice. "These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas, I was too. But together, we can still—"

"Together?" Castiel asked harshly as he roughly shook her hand off of his arm. He backed away from his friend glaring. "I am nothing like you. You fell." He glared at her. "Go." He ordered her to leave.

"Cas…" Anna said, taking a step toward him, but stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"Go…" He said, his voice was deathly quiet, and she sighed but left. Alastair continued to scream from within the warehouse.

After a while Castiel noticed that there were no sounds coming from within the warehouse and he wasn't sure that was good. He quickly entered the main room and found that Alistair was loose and Dean was nearly dead on the ground. Castiel went to stab the Demon in the heart but found he couldn't move from the spot he stood at. His face turned into confusion when he looked down and noticed he was standing in a circle and this circle was preventing him from moving. Alistair turned around and grinned smugly at him.

"Aw what's a matter can't move?" He taunted the Angel and Castiel glowered at the Demon wanting nothing more than to rip him apart slowly. "Interesting design right? One of the lesser Demons came up with it, he called it an Angel Trap. Whereas Dean created the trap right here…" Alistair knelt beside a different circle. "Dean called it an Illusion Tarp." Alistair patted something solid inside the circle and Castiel heard some soft fabric being moved. "You never even knew she was here…" Alistair sneered and removed the invisible shield.

Castiel stared at Angelica who was bound and gagged in the middle of the circle and the anger that shot through his body was insurmountable. Alistair smirked triumphantly at his captives.

"Ever since you caught me here, she's been right here…" He took out the gag and that released the dam of obscenities.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FUCKING KEEP A HUMAN BEING IN ONE SPOT AND EXPECT THAT HUMAN TO BE FUCKING OKAY?" Angelica took in a breath and continued. "YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE AND I CAN'T FUCKING WAIT TO FUCKING KILL You! YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD!"

Alistair just shot Castiel a bemused smirk and he noticed the Angel's wide eyes at hearing such insults from her mouth.

"And now you know why I had to gag her…anyway…" Alistair grinned evilly one more time. "Since you can't move, and she can't move…I think this is a perfect time to get to know each other don't you?"

Both Castiel and Angelica gave Alistair a worried look then they looked at each other worriedly. Alistair knelt down again and lightly ran his hand through Angelica's hair making her whine in disgust.

"Stop touching me you parasitic dickhead!"

"Oh I don't think so…" Alistair smirked then light ran his tongue against her cheek making her squeal in despair.

"EW KNOCK IT OFF!" Angelica whined but she saw Castiel struggle within his circle and she looked over and noticed the look of pure fury settling over his features.

"Nope sorry darling." Alistair cooed into her ear and tried to turn her head away. Alistair lightly lowered his hand down the front of her body. He went between her breasts but still continued downward.

"STOP!" She screamed starting to panic at what was about to happen.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER THIS MINUTE YOU VILE ABOMINATION!" Castiel screamed infuriated with this situation. "Release her or I will end you!" Castiel growled from his spot in the circle and Alistair snickered amusedly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked tauntingly. Alistair finally rested his hand between Angelica's thighs and he smirked devilishly. "Aw how cute, waiting for Mr. Right are we?" He asked her condescendingly then grinned over at Castiel. "Look at that, it's a bonus when they're untouched…"

Alistair was about to kiss Angelica when Castiel felt the fury manifest itself through his body and directly into his Grace. He felt it spill outward and his voice, his TRUE VOICE ripped out of the vessel causing all of the windows to blow out as well as the lights breaking and Alistair fell away from Angelica holding his head in pain.

Angelica stared at Castiel in fear unable to speak. Sam and Ruby came breaking through the door and Sam raised his hand making Alistair fly back into the nearest wall.

"Stupid pet tricks." Alistair smirked at Sam who held Alistair against the wall without even touching him. Alistair started choking a small amount of black smoke came leaking out of his mouth.

"Horn Humper!' Angelica hollered over to Ruby hurriedly and the female Demon moved to her side. "Do something about this damn circle!" Angelica growled angrily and Ruby nodded and ran some water from the pipe across the line breaking the spell. Angelica rolled away from the circle thankfully. "I'm starting to hate fucking circles!" She griped and Ruby snickered at her antics.

Angelica soaked up some water with a cleaning rag and hurried over to the circle holding Castiel. As soon as she managed to break one of the lines Castiel reached down and grabbed her to him in a tight hug. Angelica was surprised that he grabbed her into a hug. He's never initiated a hug before but he was practically squeezing the life out of her right now. He had his face pressed against her neck and he just hugged her.

"Are you unharmed?" He finally asked and Angelica pried herself out of his arms.

"Yeah pretty much, unless you count the boredom I suffered through…"

"WHO'S MURDERING THE ANGELS? HOW ARE THEY DOING IT?" Sam shouted angrily at Alistair who choked on the black smoke.

"I don't know!" He gasped for air but Sam glared at him.

"I don't believe you…"

"IT'S NOT US! WE'RE NOT DOING IT!"

"Right…" Sam smirked angrily at his prey.

"Lilith isn't behind it! She wouldn't kill seven Angels! She'd kill a hundred, a thousand…" Alistair smirked through the pain. "Oh, go ahead. Send me back, if you can." Alistair saw Sam raising his hand again. But Sam smirked back at him coldly.

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill."

Sam held out his hand and a couple flashes of light coursed through Alistair's body and the guy he was hiding inside fell to the ground dead.

"Now that's what I call a Betazoid!" Angelica admitted with a smirk and Sam spun and finally saw her.

"ANGEL EYES!" He shouted and scooped her up into a tight hug.

"GAH SAM!" Angelica whined from the death grip. "BREAKING THE RIBS! TOOO TIGHT!" She rasped against his chest.

"You have no idea how hard we've been trying to find you…" Sam admitted quietly.

"Yeah I do, Ruby kept me updated especially about…Sam I'm sorry about Pamela."

"We can talk later right now we need to get Dean to the Hospital." Sam mussed up her hair and hugged her again. "Cas can you teleport us?" Sam asked curiously and Castiel nodded silently.

"I will transport you all but I need to stay here and find out why the trap broke. It should not have broken, I made it…and there's not a chance it broke accidentally." Castiel admitted not taking his eyes off of Angelica.

Angelica turned to Castiel and she flushed at the staring he was doing.

"I'm fine really…also…I don't know what it means, but from the circle I saw the valve handle over there turn by itself." Castiel followed her gesture and saw the spigot and nodded. Then he sent everybody to the hospital so they could help Dean.

Angelica sat beside Dean's bed while Sam went back to their motel for some shut eye and to thank Ruby for her help. Angelica heard feathers ruffling and she was lifted off of her chair in a tight hug around her midsection.

"Nice to see ya Sweet Cheeks!"

Angelica sighed in relief and when the arms let her go she turned to the Archangel.

"Gabriel…" She smirked but he pulled her into another hug.

"You had everyone damn worried about you little lady." Gabriel sighed in relief and gave her another squeeze before letting her go again.

"Even you…you big bad Archangel?" Angelica asked sassily and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yes even me…" He admitted quietly and Angelica frowned sadly at him. "We couldn't sense you anywhere! Do you even know how scary and frustrating that is? Even for an Angel of my stature?"

"I'm sorry I worried you guys."

"Just don't let this happen again…I don't think Cas can handle you disappearing again." He talked a while with Angelica before leaving because Dean was waking up.

"Ow…" Dean whined miserably from the bed.

"Aw poor wittle Squishy…" Angelica smirked at her big cousin whose eyes bolted open and he tried to sit up only to fall back on the hospital bed with a whine of pain. "Not one of your brightest moves…" Angelica patted his head lightly but he swatted her hand away.

"Are you okay Angel?" He asked quietly and she smirked at him sadly.

"Still alive so yeah I guess so." Angelica shrugged and Dean reached up and pulled her into an awkward one armed hug. "Oh I annoyed the Hell outta my Demon guard. When Ruby showed up the second time he fled the room and gave her guardship for awhile. Also, I called Alistair Allie to his face and that was just priceless…"

Dean let out a loud laugh then grunted in pain.

"So you heard everything that was said? About how I created that circle trap you were in." Dean looked at her guiltily. Angelica nodded in response and Dean frowned sadly before letting some tears fall.

"Yeah I heard it, and I gotta say that shit is genius!" She admitted and Dean gave her a startled look. "I mean think about it Squishy!" Angelica stood up and made grand gestures with her hands. "it is the perfect security system! All families can go to sleep safely knowing that if anybody breaks in they'll be caught in that circle! We should completely patent and sell it! We'd be fucking millionaires and then we could hire people to do the hunting for us!"

Dean blinked at her silently then he burst into laughter.

"GOD Angel, I've missed your sense of humor."

Suddenly they both look over and saw Castiel in the room and he sat beside Dean's bed.

"You're injured!" Angelica started slightly and moved to the Angel's side and he waved her away.

"I'll heal…"

"But these aren't the ones from before! What happened?" Angel gave him a worried look and he couldn't return her look and kept looking at Dean.

"How are you doing?" He asked Dean who glared at the Angel.

"No thanks to you…" dean snapped bitingly.

"dean…" Angelica warned him.

"You all need to be more careful." Castiel looked down to the floor.

"You need to manage a damn Devil's Trap!" Dean argued back but Angelica smacked him in the head.

"The spigot turned by itself Dean. The water broke the trap it wasn't anything the Angels did…"

Castiel sighed in despair before he looked up at the two of them.

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead."

"Was it the demons?" Dean asked and Angelica gave Castiel an odd look.

"It was disobedience. He was working against us." Castiel admitted that Uriel had been the one to turn the spigot breaking the trap. Dean looked down at his lap unsure how to proceed with this.

"Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?"

"Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you…"

"Jump-started the apocalypse." Dean ended bitterly and Angelica patted her cousin's head before rubbing his shoulder.

"And we were too late." Castiel admitted regretfully. Dean looked up at him with a lost expression.

"Why didn't you just leave me there, then?"

"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean, it's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it."

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean?" Dean asked point blank and saw Castiel make the face that he did before he disappeared. "Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean?"

Castiel looked down and admitted quietly. "I don't know."

"Bull." Dean challenged angrily unwillingly to believe that nobody knew anything anymore.

"I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you." Castiel admitted trying so hard to make Dean see what he meant.

"Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me. I'm done with you guys, I'm done with everything!" Dean started to cry and Angelica lightly kissed his forehead.

"Come on Squishy it could be worse…you could've been graced instead with looks that rivaled Allie in the 'oh my GOD I want to burn out my own eyes' category."

Dean gave her a sad smirk and looked over to Castiel.

"Cas, get her back to the Motel Room and make sure she's gets some rest."

"I will do that Dean…" Castiel nodded and he took Angelica's shoulder and they were gone.

Angelica felt something twitching in her shoulder when they got back to the room. She looked over to Castiel who was trying to shift his shoulders and his face was in discomfort.

"Hey what's up?" She asked quietly and he stopped moving.

"Nothing is the matter." He admitted as he looked back at her.

"I can see you almost dancing around like you're trying to get something out of your clothes like sand in somebody's shoes. So what's up?"

"I have debris lodged in my wings…" Castiel admitted embarrassedly. "During the fight with Uriel he threw me through a wall. I believe it is pieces of cement and drywall. And yes it is irritating that I can't dislodge it from my feathers."

"Okay on the bed…" Angelica told him and he gave her a startled look. "You want the crap to stay lodged in your feathers or not?"

Castiel gave her a nervous expression.

"My wings can't be seen by humans…" He admitted stuttering slightly.

"Well I saw Zachariah's when I first met him. He proclaimed himself an Angel of the Lord and asked for some ID and he popped those darn things out and that was enough for me…"

"Nobody's ever touched them before…." Castiel offered worriedly.

"Listen you're obviously in discomfort now I offer to help so sit your ass down on the bed!"

Castiel gave her a shocked expression but sat on the bed.

"Okay so uhm…" Angelica was now nervous, she'd never cleaned up a winged creature before. "Get comfortable?" She offered worriedly and Castiel took off the trench coat and his dress shirt leaving on the undershirt. "Huh, that's useful, you cut slits in the undershirt so your wings could come through."

Castiel looked back at her with a scared expression and she sighed.

"Come on it's not like I'm going to pluck off your feathers…" She gave him a stern look when he edged away in fear. "Stop moving…" She snapped at him and he froze.

It took an hour but she finally got all of the little pieces of debris out of his wings and feathers. He put his dress shirt back on and shrugged his trench coat back on. Angelica gave him a small smile when she saw the bright red color in his cheeks.

"That wasn't so bad right?"

"I thank you for your help Angelica…" He admitted quietly looking away embarrassedly. "Could we please not tell your cousins that I had debris lodged in my wings? It's a very embarrassing ordeal for an Angel…"

"My lips are sealed…"

"They can't be sealed, you are talking to me…" Castiel gave her a confused head tilt and she snickered lightly.

"I meant your secret is safe with me…" Angelica tried again. "So when we were stuck in those damn circles that was a pretty loud yowl you gave out."

"Yowl?" Castiel asked confused again.

"Your true voice right?" Angelica asked quietly and Castiel looked away embarrassed again and he nodded.

"That Demon was going to take something important from you…"

"Well it stopped him from doing anything because Sam came in shortly after, so thanks."

"I must be going, things need to be dealt with in Heaven and Uriel's betrayal needs to be discussed." Castiel placed a thankful kiss to her forehead and disappeared.

Angelica sighed when he left.

'Gabriel could you come here I have a question…'

_About what Sweet Cheeks?_ Gabriel questioned.

'Please just come here…it's very important…'

"What's up?" Angelica jumped in surprise hearing Gabriel right behind her.

"You guys need bells or something…" She grumbled before turning around to see her friend looking at her worriedly.

"Was that the question?" Gabriel smirked when she sighed in frustration.

"No." Angelica bit her lip worriedly. "What does it mean when a person can suddenly hear an Angel's true voice?"

"Yeah little bro told me he let out a scream in that warehouse…don't let it worry you too much…"

"NO!" Angelica stopped Gabriel from talking anymore. "I mean that within the high pitched ringing that goes on when you guys talk I HEARD THE WORD NO WITHIN IT!" Angelica ended with a scared expression. "Now tell me what it means when you can suddenly hear and understand what an Angel says in their true voice!" Gabriel gaped at her in surprise and his mouth was open in shock.

"I'm…not sure…" He admitted quietly.


	54. terrible lifeand meeting Jack Crow

Roughly two weeks had gone by and Angelica was a complete mess. Dean and Sam had seemingly vanished from the Earth and no matter who she called they couldn't give her any information. She tried to contact Castiel but he was ignoring the link. Hell even Gabriel seemed to be ignoring her through the connection.

Bobby Singer called her and told her to go check out a disturbance in a local bar within the city she was in. Seemed there had been a rash of disappearances of people that had been seen last in the bar.

"But Bobby! We still can't find those two morons!" Angelica whined through her cell phone. "Why do I have to go alone?"

"Just go check it out and call me back to report what is causing the disturbance it ain't rocket science!"

"Fine I'll go check it out!" Angelica whined through the phone and ended the call with the older hunter.

Which is why Angelica found herself sitting inside a bar nursing a Whiskey Sour. There had been a couple idiotic guys that hit on her at first and she had to put them in their place. She tried to focus on the task at hand but she found herself worrying about her cousins. She noticed a group of scary bikers enter the bar and pick a table near the far back. She waved over the waitress and asked who they were. The girl looked over and glared at the group.

"They've been coming here for about a week. They never order anything and they always just sit there watching all of us."

"Weird…" Angelica muttered darkly and kept watching the group.

30 Minutes later Angelica entered the bathroom and relieved the three Whiskey Sours she ingested. She left the bathroom and gulped down the bile as she saw dead bodies all over the floor of the barroom. Angelica's face paled and she backed up slowly only to be grabbed from behind by a larger person

"You bit?" The voice growled into her ear and she shook her head worriedly. The person the voice belonged to checked her neck on either side before letting her go. "You're lucky those suckers didn't get you sweetheart." The voice informed her as she turned around.

The man was heavyset but he looked all muscle and bulk. He had blue eyes and a coy grin on his lips. Angelica realized that this man was with the Biker gang that entered the Bar.

"Who's she?" Another voice came from nowhere and she jumped in surprise. "She bit?"

"No Jack I checked her."

"Okay what the Hell is going on here?" Angelica yelled at the two men who stared at her amused.

"Vampires…" The man named Jack admitted with a grin and Angelica gave him a perplexed look. "They're real, and this Bar is a food trap. We've been coming here for a week to confirm it and yeah everyone you saw working this Bar is a Vamp."

"How do you know they're Vamps? There are man-eating creatures other than Vamps out there!" Angelica questioned causing Jack and the other man who she found out later was named Tony to look at her suspiciously.

"And how would a good looking gal like you know about Vamps?" The man with no named asked with a smirk.

"Tony, knock it off…how do you know about Vamps?" Jack asked her point blank.

"I'm a Hunter, I hunt them and other things…" Angelica informed them and Jack nodded but Tony didn't look convinced.

"Jack we ain't taking her word for it are we?"

"Okay who the Hell are you guys? And where the Hell are the rest of you?" Angelica was getting annoyed with these two assholes.

"Sorry about that." Jack admitted with a sarcastic smirk. "Jack Crow, this is Tony Montoya. The others of the group are cleaning out the other rooms."

"You guys are Hunters?" Angelica asked worriedly, if these morons were Hunters then the world was in trouble.

"Just for Suckers…"

A random hiss came from the doorway and the Waitress from before came running to the trio. Angelica rolled her eyes and kicked a table breaking a leg off. It sailed in the air and she caught it before driving it into the Vampires chest cavity. The Waitress gave an inhumane shriek and was on the ground dead.

"You were saying…?" Angelica asked Jack to continue and the two guys stared at her with matching smirks.

"Nice shot." Tony laughed out loud.

"Hey I heard of Hunters before…" Jack finally looked at her and nodded. "We met one roughly fifteen years ago, you remember that one guy Tony? What was his name…? John something…"

"Oh yeah, he was one of the craziest bastards I've ever met. He said he needed to get the case done because his kids were alone in the Motel too long."

Angelica felt her face pale, that one sounded familiar. A Hunter named John, with kids he had with him.

"Was his name Winchester?"

Jack and Tony looked at her confused and shook their heads.

"No it was something weird like Antilles."

Angelica felt the snickers rising in her throat, the last name Antilles was an alias that Dean and Sam used sometimes. If what these two Vampire Hunters were saying was true then they had met John Winchester while they hunted a gang of vampires. A bigger guy came into the main barroom and informed Jack and Tony that they were done cleaning up and they had better light the fire before the cops get there.

Angelica followed the two guys out of the bar and noticed they had almost an entire convoy of vehicles and were ready to leave.

"Hey if you ever have a Vamp problem give us a call." Tony handed her a business card and Angelica smirked at the man who was still flirting with her even as they pulled out.

Angelica shook her head and answered her cell phone that was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Where the Hell are you? I told you to check it out and report back, not to check it out and not bother calling back!"

"Whoa down Grumpy…" Angelica smirked through the phone.

"You dang gum blasted brat!" Bobby snapped through the phone making Angelica laugh. "Oh by the way you're idiot cousins just showed up on my doorstep…"

"WHAT?" Angelica yelled through the phone angrily.

~hey is that Angel?~ Dean's voice came through the phone. ~Come on let me talk to her!~

"Fine ya dang idgit here!"

"Hey Angel! You won't believe the crazy shit me and Sammy just went through!"

"Pound for pound I think I can match you Squishy."

(Angelica where are you?) Castiel asked through the link and Angelica rolled her eyes and got off the phone with Dean.

'Oh if it isn't the Angel on my shoulder?' She asked sarcastically. 'Do you know what I just went through?'

(If you are referring to meeting Jack Crow then yes…)

"UNFREAKING REAL!" Angelica screamed up to the sky in anger and she heard feathers flapping and she turned to look at Castiel.

"I do apologize but I was under strict orders not to contact you."

"Whose orders?"

"Zachariah's he needed to teach Sam and Dean a lesson about no matter where they were in life they would still choose the Hunter's Life. I felt that informing you of this would've been ideal but Zachariah thought otherwise…"

"I am going to rips that guy's wings off and shove them so far up his…"

"No need to go further I get your point." Castiel had an uncomfortable expression on his face. He touched her arm and zapped her back to Bobby Singer's house.

"So let me get this straight, Sam last name was Wesson, and Dean's last name was Smith?" Angelica had kept a relatively calm façade until she heard that part and when Dean and Sam nodded she finally burst into hysterical laughter. "Dean…you are so off base with saying that Angels have no sense of humor, I mean come on guys your last name is one of a Rifle franchise you know Winchester Rifle? And for the Angels to give you guys last names that read Smith and Wesson is just too gold plated to pass up!"

Dean and Sam glared her into silence and they continued their story but Angelica interrupted again and Bobby had to keep his own snickering quiet.

"Dean you were a veggie/healthy eater and wore a three-piece suit?" Angelica howled with laughter and fell from her chair.

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!" Dean snapped embarrassedly but Sam shrugged.

"It kind of was…" He admitted and Dean punched his shoulder.

"BITCH!" Dean shouted before Sam punched him back.

"Jerk."

"Would you three stooges get the Hell outta my damn house!" Bobby yelled at them.

"But Bobby don't you want to know what happened at the bar?" Angelica asked and Bobby sighed.

"I was so close to peace and quiet…" He muttered under his breath.

"What bar?" Dean asked stopping his pummeling of his brother.

"Bobby sent me out to check a bar from the city we were in. He said disappearances were occurring."

"YOU SENT HER ON A HUNT ALONE?" Dean yelled at Bobby.

"Oh relax Squishy turns out I really didn't need to do anything. And Bobby the bar was a food trap for a den of Vamps."

Bobby paled while Dean and Sam glared at him angrily.

"So you took out a den?" Bobby asked before raising his beer to his lips. "That's impressive."

"Nope I didn't do anything, somebody beat me to it. It was a Vampire Hunter group led by some guy named Jack Crow."

Bobby's eyes widened in surprise as he sprayed the beer out of his mouth.

"YOU MET JACK CROW AND HE DIDN'T KILL YOU?"

"I think he wanted to, but I'm not sure…" Angelica smirked at her cousins. "The two guys I met said they met a Hunter once named John Antilles."

Dean sat down in shock before he tried to think back to where he heard the name Jack Crow.

"Yeah dad mentioned a Jack Crow when he was doing a job in Arizona. He said they were the craziest bastards he ever met."

"Odd they said the same thing about your dad…"

(AN:/ okay sorry this wasn't too long this was just a filler chapter because of the boys being stuck in it's a terrible life. Also the song that popped up on my internet radio was different this time, it was Rock of Ages which was the song that Dean popped into his car stereo before he drove to meet Sam and Adam/Lucifer and Michael. On a side note I do not own anything from John Carpenter's Vampires, I wanted a brief crossover but doing Buffy the Vampire Slayer was too cliché.)


	55. LARPing?

Angelica looked around at the many books that lined the store walls. Dean and Sam were talking to the guy behind the counter asking him about strange occurrences. The bigger guy finally smirked in relief looking at Sam first then at Dean.

"Oh I get it…you're LARPers." The man mentioned and Angelica spun around and gave him a confused expression and approached.

"What are we LARPing?" Angelica asked worriedly getting odd looks from her cousins. "Live action role-playing guys. My sister and I went to High School and we took some stage classes that had those as teaching aides. So what are we LARPing?"

"You're not…but those two are…" The man nodded to Sam and Dean.

"Okay then…what are THEY LARPing?"

"Supernatural." The guy shrugged with a smirk.

"What's Supernatural?" Angelica asked getting worried looks from her cousins.

"It wasn't that popular when it was a series, but this guy made a couple dozen of them. I think I got them here somewhere. Ah here we are, two brothers take up the family business of hunting demons when their father dies."

Angelica's face had lost all color and if she thought her facial expression would be priceless then she figured Sam and Dean's faces were epic and gold plated. She turned to her cousins and yep as she figured their faces were caught in between horror and terror.

The three of them bought out every book in the series and took the bags back to the Motel Room to read them because the premise sounded way too damn familiar.

Every book they delved into seemed to make Sam and Dean more uncomfortable clueing in Angelica that these books were eerily accurate.

"This is freaking insane!" Dean snapped making Angelica jump slightly. He threw down the book onto the bed before picking it back up shaking his head. "How the Hell does this guy know all of this?"

"You got me Dean." Sam admitted unsure how this was happening.

"I mean everything is in here!" Dean whined and suddenly a large squeak came out of their cousin.

"Oh dear GOD!" She grumbled before completely slamming the book closed.

Dean and Sam turned to her worriedly seeing her eyes darting all over the room and her cheeks were blood red.

"Angel?" Dean asked and she snapped her comically wide eyes to look at him and Sam. "What's up?"

"NOTHING!" She shouted too loud and too quickly for Dean to be convinced. "Nothing…oh nothing at all…I'm going to grab a shower…" Angelica then fled into the bathroom locking the door. She heard Dean through the door because she knew he'd be too damn curious for his own good.

"Oh come on! I'm full Frontal in here!"

She heard him scream from the other room and she used the soap to scrub at her eyes.

'goingtohellgoingtohell…' She muttered silently. 'oh I am sooo going to Hell….'

There were some things you should never see from your male cousins and that was definitely in the top three. Right below that on the list was 'thinking what you saw from your male cousins was kind of hot'.

"Yep going to Hell!" She turned the hot water on high and damn near scalded out her eyes.

Angelica finally came to terms with what that book entailed and she shook her head at least now she could see the humor within this cosmic chaos. She get redressed and exited the bathroom just as she heard Dean and Sam talking about the fans of the series.

"Hey what's a SLASH Fan?" Dean asked Sam innocently and Angelica's face paled again before sharing a dark foreboding grimace with Sam she promptly ran back into the bathroom again slamming the door once more and finally screamed as loud as she could into the towels.

Angelica groaned into the towel when she heard Dean's reaction to what a SLASH fan was.

"That's just sick!"

Angelica finally got over the initial shock at seeing way more of Dean then she'd ever want to see and exited the bathroom for the last time. She sat across from the two and Dean was smirking at her coyly.

"So Angel…" He started and Sam rolled his eyes knowing his brother was going to raze the Hell out of her.

"Don't flatter yourself Squishy…I was in there all but bleaching my eyes out…"

Sam snickered before Dean glared him into silence. Dean shook his head again looking at the computer.

"We have to find this Carver Edlund guy…"

"Probably not a real person Dean, writers rarely use their real names. Stephen King often writes under the name Peter Straub."

"She's right Dean, the name came up with nothing, no Tax Records, no Address…" Sam admitted with a shrug.

"Somebody has to know what it is…" Dean bit out through clenched teeth getting pissed off.

"Dean sweetie I can hear your teeth grinding…" Angelica smirked at him and his head snapped around so fast to glare at her she was sure he had given himself whiplash. "Or not…" She sat back in her seat unnerved that he had almost detached his head to glare at her.

"The Publishing Company has to know who their real name is…" Sam offered trying to keep his brother and cousin from killing each other.

"Ah Sam always the voice of reason…" Angelica smirked at her taller cousin who was now being glared at by Dean.

Dean grumbled before sitting back in his seat.

"And why the Hell aren't you in any of these?" Dean asked Angelica who quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Dean she's mentioned in passing but only in the first book." Sam informed him and reread the part about the family members getting in the car wreck with no survivors.

"BUT THERE WAS A SURVIVOR!" Dean pointed his arm in Angelica's direction.

"Hey now don't look at me Squishy I have my own crap to worry about! I have two Angels that like to hi-jack my brain for a nice brotherly bicker-fest!" Angelica grumbled morosely. Okay granted she hadn't heard from Gabriel since she asked him what it meant to suddenly hear an Angel's true voice. Now that she thought about it Gabriel was never this quiet for so long. She started to hope he was okay because he'd always have some kind of one-liner to shoot across her mind for any occasion. Castiel on the other hand had been a little distracted through the link. All she heard was a low droning sound like the poor guy couldn't keep any of his thoughts straight. Zachariah and Michael must be driving him and the others into the ground trying to stop the Apocalypse.


	56. Who's Chuck Shurley?

It took roughly two hours but they managed to find where the Publisher for the Supernatural Series was. Angelica smirked at Dean and Sam as they decided what to go in as.

"Yeah I'm sure they'd open up to a group of young-uns pretending to be FEDS." Angelica admitted drolly getting glares from her cousins.

"She does kind of have a point Dean. How do we play this?" Sam asked shrugging.

"I'm thinking we go in as Reporters, this way we can get information quicker."

"And if that doesn't work Dean's going to pull out the big guns and threaten their lives." Angelica admitted with a nod. Her cousins turned as one and gave her odd looks. "Oh like he hasn't ever had that train of thought before…" She stated sarcastically and Dean smirked at Sam.

"This is true…" Dean shrugged and Sam gave him a look that said 'shut up'.

They drove around and discovered the building that belonged to the Publisher. The trio got out and knocked on the door and a young lady opened the door and smiled at them politely.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked the three of them.

"Hi we're reporters writing an article on underground books." Dean started with a polite smirk. "We were looking for the Publisher of the Supernatural series."

"Come on in." The lady opened the door more and let them in. She led them into a rundown looking office. Sam looked at her and started first with polite conversation.

"So you published the 'Supernatural' books?"

The publisher smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know… 'Doctor Sexy, M.D.'? Please." The girl gushed on making Angelica's eyes widen in surprise.

"Boys what you're looking at right now is a fangirl. Take notes as to what to avoid in the future…" She whispered worriedly to her cousins who shot her scared looks. Sam cleared his throat trying not to sound so freaked out by all of this.

"Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can ... shine a light on an underappreciated series." As soon as he said this he would place this particular item under the notes of what to avoid in future discussions. Sam's eyebrow raised at Dean worriedly as the Publisher's eyes lit up happily.

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again."

Dean's eyes widened in panic and he started to back pedal.

"Oh no, no, no god, no. I mean, why - why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all."

Angelica slapped her hand to her face and groaned silently before she leaned closer to Dean whispering to him. "That was one of the things you should avoid in the future…" Whenever Dean said that statement he learned Angelica had been right because something had set the Publisher into a fan-gastic tirade.

"My god! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in - In "Heart," when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in "Home," when Dean had to call John and ask him for help. Gosh... if only real men were so open and in- in touch with their feelings."

Angelica rolled her eyes and glared at her cousins. She leaned closer to whisper to them again.

"Good going guys, now she's going to have a Fan-gasm." Dean let out a snort of laughter that he covered with the guise of a sneeze.

"Real men?" Sam frowned at Angelica and Dean before shooting a hurt look at the other lady who shrugged embarrassedly.

"I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?"

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside." Dean admitted out loud and Angelica groaned again this time it was out loud.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" The girl glowered at him.

"Lady, this whole thing is funny." Dean muttered darkly.

"And now you probably just started a Fan-War…" Angelica grumbled to herself knowing that Sam and Dean were trying to ignore her but Dean's resolve was crumbling at every comment she made. Sam's lip twitched a couple times like he had almost burst into laughter but he held it in.

"How do I know you three are legit, hmm?" The girl glared at all of them.

"Oh, trust me. We, uh... we're legit." Sam assured her but got a skeptic look.

"Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys." She snapped at them and the two boys looked at her worriedly.

"No! No, we - we are actually, um... big fans." Sam started to back track hopelessly.

"These two are fans…they're trying to convert me…" Angelica admitted. "Why else would they be LARPing when I'm not?"

"Hmm. You two have read the books?" The girl shot them all a curious look of disbelief and Dean smirked victorioudly.

"Cover to cover." He crowed happily knowing that if she started asking questions they would know all the answers.

"What's the year and model of the car?" The girl started firing the questions off and Angelica looked at Dean as if he had one of those rare moments where he was freaking brilliant.

"1967 Chevy Impala." Dean smirked at Angelica who shook her head back at him in surprise.

"What's May 2nd?" The girl asked another one.

"That's my -UGH... that's Sam's birthday." Sam started to answer but Angelica's elbow in his side made him alter the answer.

"January 24th is Dean's." Dean jumped in with a smirk.

"Sam's score on the LSAT?" The girl smirked like she had them beat. Sam gave her an odd look then shot a worried look at Dean and Angelica.

"One...seventy four." He had the ever popular 'What the hell would anybody want to remember that for?' look in which case Dean would call it Bitch Face #252.

"Dean's favorite song?" The girl offered again, after momentarily being stunned at Sam's answer.

"It's a tie. Between Zep's 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues.' " Dean smirked at her cockily and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"I do know that they had a cousin. That the family members all died in a horrific car crash." Angelica shrugged.

"Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?" The Publisher asked them finally after the third degree was over. She didn't really notice that all three of them sighed in relief.

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked curiously and the Publisher balked visibily.

"Oh, no. No. I'm sorry, I can't." She shook her head.

"We just want to talk to him. You know, get the 'supernatural' story in his own words." Angelica tried her magic 'puppy eyes' but those only worked on men. Sam tried his magic puppy eyes and the girl almost caved but Dean tried next only to be shot down as well.

"He's very private. It's like Salinger."

"Please? Like I said - we are, um..." Sam unbuttoned his shirt to show his demon possession tattoo. "We are...big...big fans." Dean nodded and showed the one on his shoulder as well.

"Awesome. You know what? I got one, too." She got up and showed them her tattoo. Then she looked at Angelica.

"What part of trying to convert me did you not get? I'm still new to all of this hype, but what I've seen so far…I just might be corrupted."

"Whoa. You are a fan." Dean smirked at the seeing the Demon Possession Tattoo on the girls inner thigh and grunted in pain when Angelica and Sam slapped him in the head.

"His name is Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off." The girl wrote down his address eagerly for them.

"Thank you for your time." Angelica offered politely and the three of them left.

As soon as the three got into the car Sam finally let out all of the laughter he had been keeping in. He burst into hysterical laughter as Dean looked back at Angelica and shook his head snickering.

"Fan-gasm?" He asked while Sam burst into louder laughter and Sam looked back this time.

"You are an evil, evil girl!" He informed her and she shrugged impishly.

"And now you have a few things on that list of what to avoid in the future. When presented with a fangirl you need to tread carefully. Fan-Wars are an ugly fiasco, trust me I got caught in the middle of one when my sister and I went to see New Kids on The Block. A massive fight broke out because my sister was arguing about which was better looking….we got banned from all concert with the NKOTB after that."

"So who here wants to go get ourselves an author?" Dean asked and Sam grumbled about him being a jerk.

"Heard that Bitch." Dean grumbled back, while they both heard an 'Ass' from the back seat. "Brat…" Dean muttered darkly.


	57. That's Chuck Shurley?

Dean glowered at a house that they pulled up to. It looked like a run-of-the-mill house with nothing grand indicating that an author lived there.

"This is the one on the piece of paper." Sam offered with a shrug and the trio got out and approached the front door.

Dean rang the doorbell not really sure what to expect. Well, out of anything they could've expected some guy with a black scruffy beard and hair wearing a bathrobe was not even on the list! Dean worriedly looked at Angelica and Sam.

"Can I help you?" The man looked at the three of them standing on his stoop.

"Are you Chuck Shurley?" Angelica asked curiously and the man turned to look at her oddly before he looked back at Dean and Sam.

"The Chuck Shurley that wrote the Supernatural Series?" Sam asked getting worried that they had the wrong guy.

"Maybe…why?" The man asked a little drunkenly like he had been interrupted from his binge.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam and Angelica. The Dean, and Sam you've been writing about." Dean introduced themselves. "Angelica here is our cousin."

Chuck nodded like he understood what was going on, then he hurriedly closed the door. Dean sighed in irritation and rang the doorbell again. Chuck answered the door and gave the three of them a really nervous look.

"Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really… I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." Chuck tried to close the door again but Dean stopped him with his foot in the way.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean shoved his way through the door and Sam followed while Angelica shook her head at her older cousins antics.

Chuck looked at Dean fear now settling over his features.

"Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny." Chuck started to ramble nervously. Dean scoffed at him and moved closer drawing up to his full height. Angelica grabbed his shoulder forcing him to stop from advancing on the flustered man.

"Whoa down boy…" She warned him as he snapped at Chuck.

"Damn straight, it's not funny!" Dean shook Angelica's hand off of his shoulder and relaxed a bit because he was worrying her.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it." Angelica tried to calm everyone down to no avail.

"I'm not doing anything!" Chuck whined in fear and tried to duck away from all three of them.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked suddenly and Angelica snickered out loud.

"Does he look like a Hunter Dean?" She asked and Dean glowered back at her.

"What! No. I'm just a writer!" He whined again this time he was getting freaked out beyond belief.

"Then how do you know so much about demons? And Tulpas, and changelings?" Sam asked curiously and Angelica sighed in despair.

"You boys are going to give the poor guy a stroke or something!"

"Is this some kind of 'Misery' thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a 'Misery' thing!" Chuck backed away from the three of them.

"No, it's not a 'Misery' thing. Believe me, we are not fans!" Dean snapped at him and Angelica snickered.

"I don't know Dean reading about…" Angelica started to tease him and the death glare she received made her halt in mid-sentence. "Never mind…"

"Well, then, what do you want?" Chuck asked trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"I'm Sam. And that's Dean. Dean is my older brother, Angelica is our cousin." Sam started to explain slowly as if he was trying way too damn hard not to lose his temper.

"Sam, Dean are fictional characters! I made them up! They're not real! There isn't even an Angelica in the book series! Their cousin was killed when she was a baby!"

"Yeah car wreck I know! But get this I didn't die. In fact I was the only survivor and was adopted by a family in Pennsylvania. So just stop jerking our chains and spit it out." Angelica informed the skittish man who whimpered lightly.

"I'm not." Chuck bemoaned pathetically.

"Maybe we should show him some hard proof." Sam mentioned and Dean nodded while Angelica shrugged wordlessly.

Dean led the three of them to the back of their parked car and he popped open the trunk. Chuck gaped at the back of the car seeing lots of weapons all over the floor of the trunk and even on the underside of the hood.

"Are those real guns?" Chuck asked and Dean nodded before he replied.

"Yep. This is real rock salt, and these are real fake ids." Dean smirked and frowned at how Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation and Angelica slapped her face with an open palm.

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans. That's, that's awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house." Chuck started to go back to the house and the trio of hunters shared baleful grimaces.

"Chuck, stop." Dean snapped at the man and Chuck stopped and turned giving them an expression that looked like a rabbit caught in the corner with a pack of wolves looming closer.

"Please wait. Please, don't hurt me." Chuck whined cringing away from them.

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" Sam asked quietly and Chuck looked at him confusedly.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?" Chuck asked worriedly looking at the brothers then to Angelica.

"The question is how do you know…" Dean glowered at Chuck who shuddered away from him in fear.

"Because I wrote it?" He offered looking more like a rabbit about to flee from danger.

"GUYS SERIOUSLY YOU'RE FREAKING THE POOR GUY OUT!" Angelica snapped at her cousins. "Now Chuck, you kept writing?" Angelica asked calmly and anytime Dean or Sam tried to interrupt she glared at them.

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute…" Chuck was starting to breath more normally and could get more air to his lungs. "This is some kind of joke, right? Did uhm…did Phil put you up to this?"

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam and our cousin Angelica Collins."

"The last names were never in the books. I never told any about that. I never even wrote that down." Chuck explained while his eyes widened. "Collins was the name of the family members but the editor didn't see any reason to keep it in, because they weren't mentioned anymore after that."

Chuck turned and went back into the house running a nervous hand through his hair. The three of them followed him in and watched take a shot of what looked like Vodka. Chuck turned around and saw them still standing there curiously watching his every move.

"Oh! Oh, you're still there." He poured another glass and downed it quicker.

"Yep." Dean stated simply while Angelica gave Dean a disapproving look.

"You're not a hallucination." Chuck admitted quietly to himself and Angelica rose an eyebrow at the man.

"Nope." Sam admitted with a smirk and Angelica sighed to herself.

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god." Chuck muttered to himself and he shot a surprised look over at Angelica who burst into laughter.

"I kind of doubt that sweetie." She admitted patting his shoulder.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through…the physical beatings alone." Chuck was now getting very depressed.

"Yeah, we're still in one piece." Dean shrugged trying to stop the man from having a panic attack.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica."

"Chuck..." Sam moaned in dismay. They had been so close to a break-through and now the writer was back to being neurotic as Hell.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for...Entertainment!" Chuck paced around his living room in a darkening mood.

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." Dean tried to get the man to stop pacing because it was beginning to make him nauseous.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?" Chuck asked going pale in the face.

"Yeah." Sam nodded with a terse expression. Angelica shot both Dean and Sam a weird look.

"Bugs…?" She asked worriedly but both cousins glared at her hotly.

"Never to be spoken of again!" Dean warned her while poking at her shoulder and she nodded silently with wide eyes.

"What about the ghost ship?" Chuck asked not seeing the pure comedic relationship these three people had in front of him.

"Yes, that too." Sam admitted darkly.

"Ghost ship?" Angelica asked again and Sam glowered at her this time.

"Never to be spoken of again!" Sam snapped angrily and she put her hands up in surrender.

"I am so sorry! I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass." Chuck was still down in the dumps and was missing some classic Winchester family moments right now.

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Dean snapped out getting the man to finally look at them again.

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam explained calmly and Chuck snorted in humor.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard!" Chuck whined and it was then that Angelica realized how impossibly blue the man's eyes were. She was immediately pulled into the blue orbs and actually saw something lurking deep within the depths of color.

"It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives." Sam shrugged helplessly and Dean glared again.

"Yeah, like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?" Dean asked just wanting to get this all done with so they could get the Hell out of there.

"Holy crap." Chuck's eyes widened in shock and his gaze changed from what Angelica saw to the 'normal writer guy'.

"What?" Dean asked getting confused because he had seen the look Angelica had on her face while she was looking at Chuck. Her eyes when she turned to over at him and Sam was full of confusion, perplexion, and a small amount of fear.

"The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird." Chuck admitted sheepishly.

"Weird how?" Sam asked not liking where this could go.

"It's very Vonnegut." Chuck shrugged and Dean quirked his head slightly.

" Slaughterhouse-Five Vonnegut, or Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?" Dean asked curiously causing Sam and Angelica gape at him in shock.

"What?" Sam asked wondering where Dean had picked up those phrases at.

"What?" Dean snapped back getting defensive and Angelica snickered at her cousins.

"It's, uh, "Kilgore Trout" Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters." Chuck stammered and Angelica groaned in dismay well that tears it she wasn't going to be able to keep Dean from killing him now.

"You what?" Dean asked his eyes narrowing in anger.

Angelica was still looking over at Chuck with a weary glance. Whatever she saw hidden in his eyes seemed to be swirled around with an infinite amount of knowledge. She didn't know why somebody's eyes would be like that, maybe he was psychic.


	58. clean laundry and Lilith Coming?

Just so Dean and Sam wouldn't kill him, Chuck gave them what he wrote and the three of them left. But before they left Angelica hugged Chuck and apologized for cousin's behavior. He gave her what seemed like a pleased smile and she left the house.

Sam looked around in his bag and scrunched his nose in disgust. Angelica's eyes nearly watered smelling the dirty clothing.

"Jesus Jolly!" Angelica gagged and rolled down her window while Dean snickered. "When was the last time you cleaned those?"

"Yeah I need to clean my clothes." Sam muttered begrudgingly and Dean smirked pulling into a laundry mat.

While Sam started to separate his lights and darks Angelica looked at the other people in the establishment.

'Well they certainly don't seem to mind that there are two tall guys doing laundry with a single female with them…'

_Well you know what they say…?_

Angelica jumped slightly and Dean shot her an odd look.

"Angel's talking again?" Dean asked with a smirk and Angelica glared at him and he snickered.

'Gabriel where the Hell have you been?'

_Whoa now there's no reason for you to bring up my brother's playpen!_ Gabriel snapped indignantly.

'Sorry I was kind of getting worried, you're not usually this quiet for so long.'

_Well Sweet Cheeks I am an Archangel, we do have certain duties that don't involve talking all the time with their charges._ Gabriel explained sarcastically and regretted saying anything mean because he felt the link shudder a bit before it closed down.

'Fine sorry to bother you…' Angelica was about to sever the link when Gabriel forcefully grabbed onto her link and she quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

Dean watched her eyebrow raise in surprise but wasn't about to interrupt her during her talk.

'Uhm, since when can you force my link?' Angelica asked worriedly.

_Don't be like that Angelica, it's just been a rough couple of weeks for me. I've actually been looking into how you could suddenly hear my brother's voice and came up with nothing._

'Okay thanks for the apology but that didn't answer my question as to how long you could force my link…' Angelica offered worriedly.

_Well I am an Archangel…or did you forget that in the few seconds when I said that?_

'Oh haha…'

_Since I've looked into it further it just seems to be some kind of weird fluke, kind of like a glitch._

'That's possible?'

_Well yeah there were a couple times in the Bible where people heard Angels talk and weren't supposed to hear them._

'Hey I gotta go Dean is watching me like a hawk…I think he thinks I spend too much time talking to you and Castiel.'

_Well that certainly sounds like that muttonhead. Oh by the way what is this I hear about you preening my little brother's wings?_

Angelica's cheeks flared bright red and Dean rose an eyebrow wondering what had been said to make her that embarrassed.

'Well Uriel threw him through a wall and he got crap snagged in his feathers. I offered to dig it out for him because it would be easier to get somebody else to help and not to do it themselves.'

_You don't get it…_ Gabriel sang lightly with a smirk. _For an Angel to let a mortal touch their wings means that they trust that mortal a great deal._

'Well seeing as I trust him and you a great deal I would say I would feel honored that I receive the same from either of you. So what? It's not like it will lead to anything dangerous right?'

_Of course not, and you'd better go I can sense Dean's glare to you through this link. Sorry to worry you Sweet Cheeks._

Dean gave her an odd look when she blinked out of her mini trance and she looked over.

"What?" She snapped defensively.

"So what did Cas or Gabriel say that made you light up like a stop light?"

Sam looked over at his brother with a confused look and Angelica gave Dean a stern look.

"Seriously that's the best you got Squishy? You must be slipping in your old age."

Dean snickered lightly before looking at the manuscript that Chuck had given them.

" 'I'm sitting in a laundry mat, reading about myself sitting in a laundry mat reading about myself –' My head hurts." Dean closed the book a little and rubbed his eyes.

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us." Sam offered while he started to put his darks into the washer.

"(Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth.) " Dean read the book word for word and it had been literal seconds after Sam had added his clothes to the washer.

"Stop it." Sam grumbled getting creeped out that his brother was reading about him doing laundry.

" (Stop it,' Sam said.' Guess what you do next. 'Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive.') I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your /brooding and pensive' shoulders." Dean looked down at the papers "You just thought I was a dick." Dean added with a frown and Angelica burst into laughter and fell off of the folding table. "Oh shut up Angel…" Dean huffed in dismay and he smirked. "At least we're in the stories….you're not even mentioned…" Dean admitted and Angelica let out one word that had Dean smacking her in the head with the manuscript.

"SLASH!" She called out loud and grinned even after he hit her with the unfinished book.

"The guy's good." Sam admitted trying not to laugh at his brother and cousin's antics.

As soon as they were completed in their cloth cleaning ritual Chuck had called them and had another chapter up and ready. So that was why they were all now at Chuck's house yet again.

"So... You wrote another chapter?" Sam asked cautiously and Chuck just nodded nervously.

"This was all so much easier before you were real." He let out a nervous chuckle before he organized the papers.

"We can take it; just spit it out." Dean snapped getting frustrated with the neurotic writer.

You especially are not gonna like this." Chuck muttered darkly and tried to psyche himself up to give the new chapter to Dean.

"Dean doesn't like anything except women, pie and cars." Angelica muttered lightly making Sam smirk at her. Chuck rose an eyebrow and shook his head with his own smirk.

"I didn't like hell." Dean grumbled bitterly. "Not sure how much worse that can be."

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam." Chuck lowered the bomb and Angelica blinked in surprise.

"Coming to kill him?" Dean asked worriedly.

"When?" Sam asked stepping closer to Chuck or damn near squeaked in fear.

"Tonight." Chuck answered trying to back up more.

"Boys you're freaking the poor guy out again!" Angelica snapped at her cousins.

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean asked liked he was trying to wrap his mind around that.

Chuck grabbed some papers and cleared his throat and began to read getting more scared by the second.

"Uh... let's see, uh, 'Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion.'."

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam laughed out loud while Angelica coughed on the laugh that was trying to escape.

"You two think this is funny?" Dean glared at both of them.

"You don't? I mean, come on. 'Fiery demonic passion'?" Sam offered with a smirk of disbelief.

"Just thinking about Jolly in any kind of throes of fiery passion makes me laugh hysterically." Angelica smirked and Sam shot her bitch face #15.

"It's just a first draft." Chuck muttered feeling down in the dumps. Angelica patted his shoulder to make him feel better and he shot her another secret filled but yet pleased smile.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl." Dean stated suddenly and Angelica quirked an eyebrow at Sam.

"Really? Something you want to tell us Sammy?" Angelica asked coyly and received bitch face #16.

"No, uh, this time she's a – 'Comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana'." Chuck read the description of what Lilith looked like now. Of course Chuck kept sending amused smirks over at Angelica before he shook his head and looked over at Dean again.

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the... 'Fiery demonic' whatever?" Dean asked he didn't really want to know but it would be better to have a full deck instead of an ace up the sleeve.

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet." Chuck admitted apologetically.

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam muttered to his brother who stared at him silently.

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" Dean finally asked Chuck who gave him an odd look.

"You mean my process?" He asked and Dean rolled his eyes at the writer.

"Yes, your 'process'." Dean countered sarcastically and Angelica smacked him in the back of the head. "Brat…" He rubbed his head with a pout.

"Ass…" She countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream." Chuck explained quietly.

"The first time you dreamt about them?" Angelica asked curiously.

"It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. Still does. I-I can't stop it, really." Chuck admitted sullenly and Angelica lightly hugged him again.

"I'm sorry Chuck, it must be a sucky life…" Angelica admitted and Chuck gave her a sad smile and shrugged.

"You can't seriously believe –" Sam started to argue with Dean who just stood up.

"Humor me." Dean grumbled to his little brother.

"Look, why don't we, we just...take a look at these and see what's what." Sam started to talk and Chuck already handed him the other papers without saying a word. Sam gave him a slightly creeped out look. "You –" Sam started to talk but Chuck cut him off with a nod.

"...knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah." Chuck admitted trying not to look at the two brothers who were no doubt glaring daggers into his body.


	59. burgers and the minivan of doom

Sam read as much as what Chuck had given them and he shook his head in disbelief. Dean was driving around while trying to brainstorm what to do.

"Dean, come on! (The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink-Flower band-Aids on his face)." Sam read the story word for word and Angelica quirked an eyebrow at Dean.

"Pink flowers? I would love to see how that happens…" Angelica snickered to herself but got a warning glare from Sam. "Sorry…"

"So?" Dean asked with a smirk to the road. Angelica just figured he had to keep a light attitude about all of this seeing as come nighttime his little brother was supposed to bed another Demon. Only this time it was going to be the princess of Hell Lilith.

Now that Angelica thought about it, Lilith had been the only other creature that had gone through a soul split. Maybe if she faced Lilith with her cousins she would be able to ask her some questions about this whole thing. She realized that she had zoned out and had no clue what the Hell Sam and Dean were talking about now.

"So, I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink-Flower band-Aid." Sam argued with Dean neither one noticing that their cousin was in deep thought.

"What's your point?" Dean snapped back losing his patience.

"My point is this - all of this - is-is totally implausible, it's nuts." Sam laughed again in disbelief.

"He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?" Dean snapped again.

"Okay so I go into a deep thinking sequence and you two go from pink band aids, to Baseball?" Angelica asked confusedly and received perplexed looks from her cousins. "Uhm never mind…"

" (Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow)." Sam read some more and Angelica snickered out loud.

"A tarp?" Dean frowned back at Angelica who was still snickering.

"Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that." Sam admitted before Angelica let out a few loud laughs.

"Now that I have to see, Dean would be desperate to use tarp on his baby…" Angelica chortled and Sam sighed in dismay and shot her a look that said 'shut up'.

"Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result." Dean wouldn't admit it, but he was also kind of intrigued as to how he would ever agree to wearing flowery band aids and a tarp on his car.

"So we're just gonna run?" Sam asked with a pout.

"Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith". Dean informed everybody in the car.

They finally drove out to the bridge that led out of the damned place but saw that there were cops everywhere and a blocked sign up.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked as a cop showed up at his window.

"Bridge is out ahead." The cop explained and Angelica knocked her forehead into Dean's seat with a groan of defeat.

"We're just trying to get out of town." Dean tried to get the man to either let them through or tell them another way out.

"Yeah, afraid not." The man shrugged and Angelica smacked her head again on the seat.

"Is there a detour?" Sam asked worriedly and the cop gave them odd looks.

"Nope."

"There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?" Angelica asked curiously.

"To get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross the river, you have to take that bridge" The cop was getting annoyed with these three people.

"How deep's the river?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I'll swim if I have to!" Angelica called from the back seat and the cop just shot her a glare.

"Sorry. Afraid you three will just have to spend the night in town."

After the failed escape attempt the trio found a diner to sit in and figured on getting some food.

(Angelica?)

Angelica heard Castiel call over the link and she sighed in irritation.

"Figures…" Sam and Dean looked over at her confusedly. "I find some time to chill out and relax a bit so one of them decides to hi-jack the link…" She explained quickly making Dean snicker into his menu while Sam slapped him in the head.

'Yes Castiel?'

(I heard that…) He sounded like he was frowning through the link.

'Yes I'm sure you did. Was that what you wanted because I was about to get something to eat…'

(I am told that Chuck Shurely needs to be protected. Do you think you can keep Dean from killing him long enough until I appear and explain things further?)

Angelica smirked wolfishly at Dean across the table.

'I guarantee nothing…but I'll try…' She heard the sigh of annoyance from her winged friend and he left the link.

"Hey, this could be a good thing. I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path." Dean offered quietly and Angelica gave him a perplexed eyebrow raise.

"Who the what now?" Angelica asked confusedly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say that we go left –" Dean started to explain.

"Then we go right. They zig we zag….you once again have proven you aren't a complete idiot Squishy."

"We get off-book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we, uh, we get into a fight. So, no fighting. " Dean heard Angelica grumble drolly 'like that will happen'. "No research for you..." Dean decided to let that one slide for now.

"No bacon cheeseburger for you." Sam quipped with a smirk.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just order something else." Dean was willing to take this like a man and the waitress approached their table. "Hi, uh, what's good?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country." The waitress admitted and Angelica snorted into her Sprite.

"Really?" Dean asked feeling like a hung dog right about then.

"I'll just have the cobb salad, please." Sam informed the girl with a chuckle.

"I'll have the... veggie tofu burger. Thanks." Dean admitted and begrudgingly handed over his menu.

"And for you sweetie?" The lady looked at Angelica.

"I will have the bacon cheeseburger with fries."

"I'll bring your things out when they're ready…" The lady smiled and scooted away to fill more orders.

"Why Angel…?" Dean shook his head with a moan of agony. "WHY?"

"Well since the books don't include me that means I can get away with eating or doing whatever the Hell I want." Angelica admitted with an evil giggle.

"Sammy's right you are an evil girl."

"This whole thing's ridiculous." Sam grumbled with a head shake.

"Lilith is ridiculous?" Dean asked tersely.

"The idea of me hooking up with her is." Sam whined to his brother.

"Right. 'Cause something like that can never happen." Dean offered with a sarcastic eye roll.

"Lilith is different Dean, Ruby is just an underling albeit an amusing underling. Lilith is the head bitch of Hell…" Angelica explained to her older cousin who grumbled in defeat before he started to mess with his silverware.

"Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close." Sam chose to ignore the dig that his brother just hit him with.

"So?" Dean asked with a pout.

"So... we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's – this is an opportunity."

"Holy…did you just say…?" Angelica yelped out loud. She then thought about what Sam said and she gave him an embarrassed expression. "Oh sorry I thought you said jump on her…"

"Are you - It frustrates me when you say such reckless things." Dean changed the wording of his sentence because he was going to ask if Sam was out of his mind.

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide that fight." Sam offered with the same tone of voice and Angelica shook her head at the 'no fighting' clause. She also noticed that both of them had ignored her comment about the jumping on Lilith.

'Hey maybe that can be the new Dr. Seuss book? Jump on Hell Bitch. The Sequel to Hop on Pop!' Angelica let out a hysterical giggle getting the cousins to stop their 'not fight'. Thankfully the waitress showed up with their food.

"Cobb salad for you. Tofu veggie burger for you and the Bacon Cheeseburger for you."

"Thank you." Dean smirked at the girl politely but his grin dropped as soon as she left.

"GOD you are so bi-polar…" Angelica shook her head before taking a bite of her burger.

"It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. And this is a battle that we are not ready to fight. And I am not bi-polar Angel, you're bi-polar…" Dean snapped back at her and she shot him a very bemused smirk. Then Dean bit into his veggie burger. "Oh, my god. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!" Dean muttered making Angelica share a confused look with Sam who shrugged.

"I am so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake." The waitress came back and gave Dean the real veggie burger. But Dean couldn't hear anything over the laughter of his brother and cousin.

"Seriously shut up!" Dean shot them what would be dubbed Dean Bitch Face #1.

They finished eating and left the diner in search of a motel for the night. Dean pulled into the parking lot of a really questionable motel. Sam looked at Dean with raised eyebrows while Angelica's face transformed into pure disgust.

"Aw Hell no! My ass is sleeping in the car!" Angelica shook her head at the establishment.

"Dude, this place charges by the hour." Sam informed his brother and looked like he too wanted to sleep in the car.

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember? And Angel I ain't letting you sleep out here by yourself."

"Dean I swear to GOD if you even TRY to make me sleep in that GOD-foresaken flea bitten, Norman Bates reject, roach motel I will beat the shit out of you for the rest of our lives…and don't think I won't be able to kick your ass!"

Dean did try to get Angelica into the room he rented out but a swift kick to his shin made him grunt in pain.

"Don't try me Squishy…" She warned him before going into battle stance. He rolled his eyes and gave her an exasperated arm gesture.

"It just ain't fucking worth it!" Dean grumbled before he limped into the room with Sam. As soon as they were in Dean started putting up Hex Bags.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-Proof the room."

"So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?" Sam asked then thought about it. "What about Angel Eyes, does she get one?"

"Well since she's too busy being a spoiled brat no she doesn't get one." Dean pouted and Sam gave him a stern glare. "And yes Sammy that's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do – use the magic fingers or watch a little casa erotica on pay-per view." Dean informed him and Sam gave him classic Bitch Face #19. Dean then walked over and confiscated Sam's laptop.

"Oh, dude, come on!" Sam whined pathetically.

"Just call it a little insurance. " He smirked and moved to the Motel Door.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked with another woeful pout.

"Well, the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala alone. So I'm gonna go park her and walk around and not alone. I'm kidnapping Angel to go with me. Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn." Dean smirked and left.

Dean grabbed up Angelica who whined about being forced into walking around the town.

"Dean I know this is going to sound really bad, but I actually want to meet Lilith…"

Dean stopped in his tracks and shot her an incredulous look.

"Why the fuck would you even think….?" Dean started to yell but breathed in deeply. "Why?" He tried again.

"I want to ask her some questions that I need answered and I think she's the only one that can answer them."

"What could you possibly ask her that you can't ask me Sam or Bobby?" Dean snapped again. "Hell even Cas or that Archangel you're tethered to?"

"Dean I don't want you to freak out or anything, but a while ago when the whole thing with Anna happened I found out that Lilith was the only other person that experienced a soul split."

Dean stared at her confusedly but he waited for her to continue.

"She wasn't always Lilith, her real name's been forgotten but she was also bound to an Archangel and a lesser Angel…she was linked to Lucifer Dean…" Angelica saw the horror dawn on Dean's face.

"So this means what?" Dean asked getting freaked out.

"I just had questions about this whole thing and though I could talk to Gabriel or Castiel I feel that talking to somebody who has had first hand experience would be the best bet…" Angelica ended dully with a shrug. She wasn't ready to tell Dean or Sam that she could very well be the next Lilith if Castiel or Gabriel were killed somehow.

Dean shook his head with a bemused laugh and walked away from her.

"I am never going to understand you females…" Dean shook his head again and Angelica froze in terror.

"DEAN LOOK OUT!" She was too late and Dean got smacked by yep you guessed it a mini-van. The driver and their little daughter got out and hurried over to him. He looked a little scrambled but he shook most of the pain off. Angelica ran over to him and steadied him further.

"Thanks Angel…when did you get a twin?" Dean asked sluggishly and Angelica groaned in dismay. The little girl came running back to them and put a band aid on his cut above his eye. Guess what kind of band aid it was? Oh yes you got it in one…pink with flowers.

Dean and Angelica walked back to where he parked the Impala and noticed a piece of ply wood drop down from a scaffolding and landed on his poor baby. The thing was that the beam had decimated the back window. Angelica paled seeing the glass everywhere and she chanced a look over at Dean whose face looked like it was about to pull a Bill Cosby 'conniption.' And the comedian was right nobody wants to see that expression.

"Uhmmm…" Angelica didn't even get to say anything else because Dean snapped his head and shot her the mother of all death glares.

"Get in the car…" He growled in a scratchy deep voice and Angelica paled even more because at that moment the man sounded possessed.

"Okay…" She let out a squeak and almost dove into the passenger seat. She watched as Dean haphazardly attached a tarp to the window and he got in the driver's seat.

"He is dead…" Dean admitted with his eye twitching a bit.

(Angelica you do remember that you said you'd try to stop Dean from hurting Chuck right?) Castiel asked worriedly.

'Yeah, I'm about to renege on that one…he looks more scary than Alistair ever could…' She noticed something come over link and figured it out. Castiel cringed when she said that assholes name. 'Sorry…' Castiel was obviously still up in arms over being one-upped by the guy. 'So what is so important about Chuck?'

(I would rather wait until everyone is in one spot. I would like to explain this only once.)

When they reached Chuck's house they discovered he wasn't home. Dean didn't let that stop him and he picked the lock and walked in. Angelica rolled her eyes at him and followed him into the house.

"What's a little B and E between friends these days?" She muttered darkly and they sat on the couch to wait for him to come home.

(AN:/ Bill Cosby is a comedian that did a skit about his wife having a conniption if you've never heard or seen it, I highly recommend you do.)


	60. Prophets Horndog archangels and Cas

Dean sat on the couch and waited there patiently for chuck to return home. Angelica nervously bounced her leg because this was a tense situation that was going to end in violence as most altercations tend to do when involved with the Winchesters and herself. They finally heard a car pull up to the house and heard keys jingling around and the lock was moved around only to find it had already been jimmied open. They heard an exasperated sigh from the man on the other side as he figured out why his lock was picked already.

Chuck entered his house and gave Dean a nervous look and then shot a worried look to Angelica who shrugged like he was on his own.

"Dean." Chuck greeted cautiously and Dean glared at him hotly.

"I take it you knew I'd be here." Dean stated simply he didn't even bother asking it as a question because he already knew the damn answer.

"You look terrible." Chuck offered lightly trying to make himself less freaked out about his impending doom.

"That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck." Dean snapped bitterly and Angelica rolled her eyes and stood up right after Dean did.

"Oh." Chuck stated simply as he looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

The fact that Chuck had written it was funny to Dean at first but when it happened and then his poor baby and that wooden plank smashing 'her' back window his patience had worn thin and that two letter word had set him off even more.

"That's it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that's all you have to say to me is 'oh'?"

"Please don't yell at me." Chuck whined pathetically and tried to scurry away but Dean cut him off again by blocking his exit.

"Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?" Dean asked and Angelica thought about that question herself.

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck snapped getting more freaked out.

"How you know what you know, for starters!" Dean yelled at the shorter man who moaned in fear.

"I don't know how I know, I just do!"

"That's not good enough. " Dean grabbed Chuck fully prepared to throttle him. "How the hell are you doing this?"

"Dean, let him go! Castiel told me to make sure you don't hurt or kill him!" Angelica smacked Dean in the head.

The sound of feathers ruffling made Dean look over at the Angel who now stood there.

"Why?" He asked Angelica who shrugged.

"He wanted us all here to explain it once instead of many times." Dean then looked over to Castiel again so did Chuck and Angelica.

"He's a Prophet of the Lord." Castiel admitted quietly and Angelica gave him a perplexed expression.

"You... You're Castiel... aren't you?" Chuck asked him with wide eyes.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I...admire your work." Castiel greeted the nervous looking man.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's - he's... he's practically a penthouse forum writer." He looked at Chuck "Did you know about this?" Dean asked indignantly.

"I, uh, I might have dreamt about it." Chuck admitted with a stutter.

"And you didn't think it was worth mentioning?" Angelica asked curiously.

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night -level douchiness." Chuck shrugged pathetically and Angelica felt so bad for him right then.

"I'm sorry Chuck it must be hard to deal with this…" She touched his shoulder sadly and he gave her a sad smile.

"This guy's the one deciding our futures?" dean asked not happy with this development.

Castiel didn't look up from the book he was reading and Angelica wondered which one of the stories he was reading.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece - A conduit for the inspired word."

"The word? The word of god? What, like the new new testament?" Dean asked getting more confused. "Why do you have to be so understanding?" He asked Angelica who pouted at him in return.

Castiel looked at the front of the book and closed it before he tossed the book to the side only to pick up another one.

"One day, these books - They'll be known as the Winchester gospel."

"You got to be kidding me." Dean and Chuck stated at the same time while Angelica shrugged.

"Well, that's kind of cool right Chuck?" She offered helpfully and rubbed his shoulder but he gave her a frown of panic.

"I am not... kidding you." Castiel stated simply before he looked up at them.

"If you'd three please excuse me one minute." Chuck muttered quietly and he trudged up his steps holding a bottle of liquor like it was a security blanket. When he was out of sight Dean turned a worried look back at Castiel.

"Him? Really?" Dean asked once more for clarification.

"You should've seen Luke." Castiel admitted quietly and Angelica shot a sad look over to the steps.

"Poor guy…" She stated more to herself.

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this?" Dean asked not really caring about Chuck at this moment.

"Around what?" Castiel asked while his head cocked to the side going into 'Confused Angel Mode'.

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?" Dean asked and Angelica looked back from the stairs curious as to learn how to stop this.

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass." Castiel explained to the both of them. Castiel then looked over at Angelica. "Dean I must borrow Angelica she and I have something urgent to discussion…" He reached out and touched her shoulder and zapped them both to a small park across the street from Chuck's house.

Angelica found herself sitting on a bench and she looked behind her and saw the house was still in view and she relaxed a little. She looked over at Castiel who looked unsure how to continue.

"Hey what's up Flyboy?" She asked worriedly and he snapped his eyes up to meet her before he looked back down.

"I have discovered why you are not in any of the stories Angelica…" Castiel began but Angelica cut him off.

"Really? Okay then so what's…?" The question ended before it finished because Castiel gave her a morose look that shut her up.

"You weren't supposed to ever meet you cousins…you're being here with them jeopardizes the entire future and the plans to fight the apocalypse. You weren't meant for the life of a Hunter, and you must go back to where you came from…" As soon as he said this Angelica's face paled.

"I can't go back! They think I'm dead!" Angelica moaned with tears filling her eyes.

"I can adjust it so that they thought you were dead but were brought back by medical miracles…"

"So you're saying I can't stay with my family because of the world's future?"

"I am sorry…" Castiel offered quietly still unable to look at her.

"What's it going to be like Castiel? Do you know anything about human nature?" Angelica asked sadly and Castiel looked over at her finally. "What kind of life is that going to be huh? Five people dead while one is alive. Do you think the Johnston's will just open their arms and hearts to somebody that lived while their only child had been killed? And how do you know in that alternate life I still don't bump into Sam and Dean?" Angelica asked while tears slid down her cheeks.

"I can look…" Castiel admitted and touched his hand to her cheek and delved into what would happen if they sent her back.

{Angelica Collins named the only survivor of six college students that were involved in what is being called the worst mass murder in the northeast since the Manson Massacre.} Castiel frowned and looked further each flash liking it less and less. {Despite being critically injured herself Angelica Collins has been forbidden by the families of the deceased to attend any funerals.}

-You have a lot of nerve to show yourself here you fucking murdering brat!- Mrs. Johnston slapped Angelica in the face in the Funeral Home.

Castiel frowned worriedly at how the Johnston's had done a complete turnaround. He had seen them preparing a memorial to the kids and Angelica months ago but this didn't seem like the strong willed parents he had seen. (Does it really matter that one child lived and the other one died to cause such bitterness and resentfulness?) Castiel looked further and swallowed nervously at the image of Angelica Collins now with a severe limp and horrible scars covering her back making her look like a freak. Castiel sucked in a breath of panic when he saw that she had turned to cutting herself with a razor and thinking that her friends were dead because of her. Finally he saw something that made him confused it was a Diner somewhere in the future where Angelica was working. Her back, right leg, and arms had scars both from that horrible night and from the cuts she gave herself. Somebody was eating in the Diner and Castiel was surprised to see Dean Winchester about to order some food. Dean noticed the scars covering her leg.

-Those are pretty impressive.- Dean mentioned.

-I guess…-

-How'd ya get them?-

-The leg scars from falling down a vent shaft…now are you ready to order?- The tray slipped out of her hands and she bent over to pick everything up. –Damn it!- She stood up suddenly and her necklace caught the edge of the table and snapped off. She walked towards the main bar of the Diner while Dean grabbed up the locket and chain.

-Miss you lost your locket…- Dean explained and the now opened locket turn slightly and he caught one of the pictures inside. –It can't be…- Dean muttered darkly but he approached the Waitress. –Hey uhm, this is going to sound really weird and I completely understand if you deck me, but were you ever in a car wreck?-

-How the Hell do you know that? Are you another damn reporter?-

-I think that…you're my cousin…-

Castiel pulled away from Angelica and stared at her silently.

"It appears you are correct at some point you would still meet Dean. But why would they lie to me?" Castiel asked himself quietly.

"All I know is if you take me back to a life that I probably won't like I will never forgive you, and I will never talk to you again…" Angelica promised him and Castiel gave her a kicked puppy expression. "And top that off I'll spend all my time with Gabriel and I may even have sex with him just to get on your nerves…" Castiel shot her a look that was a cross between hurt and anger. Suddenly another pair of feathers ruffling sounded.

"Hey I like this conversation…!" Gabriel admitted leaning over the bench in between Castiel and Angelica. "Hello kiddies, am I interrupting something?"

"Yes."/"Not really…" Castiel and Angelica both spoke at the same time making Gabriel laugh out loud.

"Aw come on little brother don't be like that…" Gabriel smirked and gently flicked Castiel in the back of his ear making him grumble angrily.

"So why are you here?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Well…" Gabriel drew out that word and smirked again. "I heard you, me and the word sex and decided to pop in…" His smirk turned wolfish as he rose his eyebrows at her. "So how about that idea Sweet Cheeks…"

Gabriel was eying his little brother from the corner of his eye and he smirked inwardly at how Castiel seemed to deflate and started to look more depressed. They both heard the soft snort of laughter and looked over at Angelica who shook her head.

"Cute, now why are you really here?" Angelica asked again knowing the Archangel well enough that he wouldn't pop in randomly where Dean or Sam could see him.

"Can't ever trick you can I Sweet Cheeks?"

"Nope, now talk Wingman."

"Wingman? Huh, I like it…" Gabriel grinned at Castiel. "So what's she call you?"

"Flyboy…" Castiel admitted darkly and Gabriel snickered lightly.

"Seriously Sweet Cheeks? Flyboy and Wingman, it sounds like a bad comic book…"

"Talk…" Angelica repeated again.

"Well, I heard through the grapevine that little bro here was going to try to send you back. And I am here to tell him…" Gabriel shot Castiel a dark expression one that Castiel never saw on his carefree brother's face. "She's stays right where she is…" Gabriel told him sternly and Castiel swallowed nervously.

"I was told to send her back…"

"Under whose authority?" Gabriel asked icily.

"Zachariah's."

"You mean Douchariah? That idiot couldn't command a garrison without the Domino Affect happening. You need to trust me little brother she is where she needs to be…" Gabriel smirked again and straightened up. "But I must be off. You sure you won't reconsider on that whole sex thing?" Gabriel asked and Angelica gave him a stern smile and he shrugged. "Meh can't blame me for trying." He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to her cheek and bolted.

Castiel pouted knowing his brother had kissed her again. He quirked an eyebrow at how she wiped off her cheek.

"I swear a kiss from that guy is like coming face to face with a Saint Bernard." Angelica offered quietly and saw the confused hurt on Castiel's face. "Castiel…" She offered quietly but he wouldn't look at her. "You're still my Flyboy." She admitted and lightly kissed his cheek. She saw the redness color his cheeks and she smirked at the small smile he had now but then he was gone again without a goodbye. "Still has to work on his exits…"

"HEY PRINCESS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WE NEED TO GET SAM!" Dean yelled at her and she noticed he did not look happy. She approached and he glowered at her. "What the Hell was that? What is going on with you and Cas?"

"Nothing Dean, he was going to send me back to where I came from. Make it like we never met."

"What? Oh that's it! I'm going tar and feath…wait that won't work will it…? DAMMIT fine then I'm going to pluck his damn feathers one at a time…." Dean couldn't finish because Angelica burst into hysterical laughter.

"Tar and feather a creature that already has feathers? Wow when you're pissed you can't even insult straight…"

"Get in the car, we're getting Sammy and getting the Hell out of this town. If Chuck's a Prophet it means that he's not Psychic and that means…"

"That no matter what he writes we can't do shit about it. Good idea let's run…running always works…but have you forgotten the only way out of the town is across the bridge that happens to be out?"

"I'M THINKING ON IT ANGEL!"

"Think a little better Dean."

"CAR NOW!" He yelled at her and pointed to the Impala and she bolted for the passenger seat.


	61. three stooges and puppet master chuck

Dean drove through the streets like he was trying to maneuver through the zombie outbreak. A couple times Angelica actually had to hold on to the door frame just to keep from sliding into her cousin's lap. Dean finally pulled into the Motel's parking lot and Angelica saw something that made her lean her head against the dash board and laugh hysterically, but Dean could hear the bitterness in the laughs. She pointed out to the sign and Dean looked and felt a bitter laugh exit his body as well. Some of the letters in the sign had burnt out leaving it to say Red Inn. Dean grabbed Angelica from her seat and they stormed into the Motel Room and Dean started to pack hurriedly while Angelica grabbed Sam's duffel. Sam however watched them both confusedly.

"Come on. We're getting out of here." Dean offered quickly and Sam gave him another confused look.

"What? Where?" Sam wasn't sure what was going on but it had to be bad to get Dean and Angelica up in arms.

"Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to

swim, we are getting out." Dean looked around the room noticing something. "Dude, where are all the hex bags?"

"I burned them." Sam shrugged and explained while the other two gaped at him in shock.

"You what? " Dean asked like he hadn't heard that correctly.

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big "if" –" Sam started to argue and Angelica threw Sam's duffel against the wall with a frustrated yell.

"No, no, no. It's more than an "if." Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet." She hollered at him angrily.

"What?" Sam looked at Dean for confirmation and Dean nodded.

"Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us." Dean shrugged helplessly. "Cas also was going to send Angelica back to where she came from because something to do with the future plan getting messed up."

"Okay. And obviously Cas decided not to take Angelica back…" Sam nodded easily and Dean nodded back ready to get the Hell out of this town.

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here." Dean offered heading for the door but Sam stood still.

"No." Sam stated simply.

"Lilith is gonna slaughter you." Dean gave his little brother an incredulous look.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't." Sam shrugged.

"So what? You think you can take her?" Angelica asked with wide eyes. "She's not Alistair you moron! She's the damn princess of Hell!"

"Only one way to find out, guys, and I say bring her on." Sam was really standing his ground on this.

"Sam..." Dean warned him with a look.

"You think I'll do it, don't you? You think I'll go dark side!" Sam grumbled and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Okay? Yes. The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?" Dean looked at the expression on Sam's face. "Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly. Cas told me, okay?"

"What else did he tell you?" Sam asked tersely.

"Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic crap, and you've been getting stronger. We just don't know why, and we don't know how."

"Oh so Castiel told you that Alistair was going to rape me?" Angelica mentioned casually and Dean and Sam both snapped around to stare at her.

"What?/"What?" They both yelled.

"Never mind…" Angelica grumbled but Dean and Sam approached her anyway.

"Angel you'd better start talking…" Dean started talking in quiet rage.

"I was trapped in the circle Castiel came in when he noticed no sounds coming from you torturing Allie and there was some kind of Angel Trap on the ground. He was trapped in a different circle and I was bound and gagged on the floor. Allie, he…uhm…started to get a little too handsy…and well he got excited when he discovered I was still untouched…and…"

"TMI ANGEL!" Dean scrunched up his face.

"If you guys had noticed anything about Castiel…he was pissed and I mean seriously pissed to the point that his voice ripped out of his vessel and managed to make Allie roll off of me. Then Sam came and killed him. I never did thank you Sam…if it weren't for you and Horn Humper we'd still be stuck…"

Dean shook his head hearing the last part.

"Of course the Demon Bitch was there!"

"It's not what you think!" Sam yelled back. "Angelica was missing, Uriel and Cas had snatched you up and I was alone in trying to find either or both you!"

"Then what is it, Sam? 'Cause I'm at a total loss." Dean shook his head morosely.

Dean walked towards the door and sighed looking back at Sam and Angelica.

"Are you coming or not?"

"No." Sam answered but Angelica moved closer to the door with Dean.

Dean paused and threw his bag down. Both brother and cousin exited the Room and walked to the Vending Machine.

Dean put some change in and got a drink. He sighed and looked up unsure how to start.

"Well, I feel stupid doing this. But...I am fresh out of options. So please. I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please." Dean quietly pled and Angelica lightly patted his shoulder as she got a drink for herself.

"Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean." Castiel mentioned making Angelica jump in surprise and she dropped her drink causing it to spill. She whined and threw the now ruined can of sprite into the garbage.

"So does that mean you'll help me?" Dean asked quietly while he gave Angelica a small smirk.

"I'm not sure what I can do." Castiel explained wanting to help somehow but knowing what Dean was going to ask.

"Drag Sam out of here - Now. Before Lilith shows up." Dean tried to make it sound like a question but to Angelica and Castiel it just came out as a demand, or more like a desperate plea.

"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere." Castiel shook his head apologetically.

"You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please." Dean was damn near close to falling to his knees and begging which normally would be amusing to Angelica but right now Dean was at the end of his rope.

"What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do." Castiel sounded apologetic and he looked like right now he'd rather have his wings caught in a shredder than talk to Dean about this.

"Because it's 'divine prophecy'?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Well that sucks…" She muttered darkly.

"So, what - We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?" Dean asked getting angry again.

"I'm sorry." Castiel explained once more and Angelica sighed in despair.

"Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me...don't bother knocking." Angelica's eyes widened in horrified shock at Dean's words.

"Whoa, he's pissed…" She muttered darkly as he stormed past the both of them.

"Dean." Castiel started to speak and Dean turned to face him.

"What!" Dean was NOT in the mood for any lectures, any half-truths that any Angel could give him and he was just too damn tired of all this shit.

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected."

"Yeah you hi-jacking the link and saying he needs to be protected pretty much explained that." Angelica offered with a small smirk and he gave her an unamused grimace. "Sorry…"

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an Archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon." Castiel informed them quietly.

"At least Gabriel seems to like me, but there are at least three others. So yeah Dean I wouldn't want to piss those guys off." Angelica admitted to Dean.

"These Archangels are tied into prophets?" Dean asked after shooting Angelica a look that clearly said 'not helping'.

"Yes. I think Gabriel likes you too much but he's a good ally to have since he was the one that destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah." Castiel muttered the part of Gabriel liking her too much quietly but he then spoke up making the rest of it clear.

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon –" Dean walked forward for clarification. Dean wasn't even going to admit that he heard that Gabriel liked his cousin too much. If he didn't know any better he'd say that Cas was locking horns with his brother over Angelica. Yeah Dean was so not going there right now.

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand... why I can't help." Castiel shrugged helplessly but he gave Angelica a secret smirk that nobody else caught.

"Gee thanks for nothing Castiel…" Angelica stated sarcastically out loud making Castiel tilt his head at her. Then she winked at him with a thankful smirk. He gave her a pretend frown and he pouted.

"Good luck you will probably need it." He admitted and flew off.

Dean gave Angelica a look and they got into the Impala to drive over to Chuck's house again. Dean couldn't stop himself and started asking everything he wanted to ask.

"What is going on with you, Cas and the Archangel?"

"No clue what you're talking about…" Angelica looked out the window.

"Are you sleeping with one of them?" Dean asked and though he kept his eye on the road he still saw the bitch face Angelica just shot him. "You sleeping with both of them?" Dean finally asked and the bitch face turned into Angelica's murder face in less than five seconds.

"One that is none of your damn business, and two NO I am not! I'll level with you Squishy, Gabriel likes to flirt A LOT but I've learned he doesn't mean any of it. He flirts in person, he flirts through the link and it's all just to get poor Castiel riled up.

"Do have feelings for either of them?" Dean asked finally and Angelica became quiet. He looked over to her and saw her thinking.

"I don't know. They both are kind of cute, well their vessels are at least…"

"Whoa Too Much Info Angel. Chick Flick Moment has officially ended…"

Angelica smirked and scoffed before she slapped him in the head.

"You're an Ass."

"You're still a Brat."

Dean was about to kick down the front door to Chuck's house before Angelica stopped him mid-kick. She motioned for him to wait a second and she turned the know and the door opened. He shot her a look that said 'not a damn word' and they entered the house finding Chuck on his couch with a bottle of liquor on the coffee table. Chuck looked up at them in surprise and then it faded into confusion.

"What are you doing here? I didn't write this." Chuck asked then muttered to himself running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Come on. I need you to come with us." Dean explained as he hauled Chuck up off of the couch.

"What? Where?" Chuck asked getting freaked out more and more.

"To the motel where Sam is." Angelica admitted and Chuck gave her a panicked look.

"That's where Lilith is!" Chuck snapped at the both of them.

"Yeah, exactly. I need you to stop her." Dean informed Chuck who ripped his arm out of Dean's grip and backed away.

"Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean – I wrote her!" Chuck whined and backed away from the two of them.

"All right, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you,okay? All you got to do is show up and boom! - Lilith gets smoked." Dean explained and Angelica nodded in agreement.

"But I-I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story –"

"Chuck, you're the only shot that I've got left." Dean muttered darkly.

"But the story…" Chuck whined not sure what was going on.

"Chuck you like being stuck as a Prophet? The idea of having to write down the word of GOD and get those headaches, that are so bad that you need liquor to shut them up just to sleep?" Angelica ended her spiel and Chuck gave her a sad look and shook his head. "Then this is the perfect way to say 'Fuck you Destiny, my Destiny is my own! Come on Chuck help us stick it to the…" Angelica faltered slightly and smirked with a shrug. "Stick it to the feathery man." Dean laughed out loud hearing her argument and she flicked him in the ear to shut him up.

"But...I'm just a writer." Chuck admitted sadly but he had smirked lightly at Angelica's words.

"This isn't a story anymore, man. This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck." Dean finished his own tirade.

"Well I'm sure THAT sold him!" Angelica rolled her eyes at her idiot cousin.

"No friggin' way." Chuck shook his head at the both of them and backed away.

"Yeah, you and Sam really should leave the pep talks to me…" Angelica shook her head sadly as Dean lightly hit her shoulder.

"Okay, well, then, how about this - I've got a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out." Dean informed Chuck who paled and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Seriously the gun thing again?" Angelica asked while remembering the last time Dean pulled this one. It didn't end so well for them last time because the Ghost that was supposed to be dead was actually an insane girl living in the walls.

"I thought you said I was protected by an archangel." Chuck whined and Angelica slapped her face with her palm.

"Well, interesting exercise. Let's see who the quicker draw is." Dean forced Chuck to move outside with them.

They all got into the Impala and drove back to the Motel. Angelica entered first and saw a young lady damn near about to either kill or screw poor Sam into next week.

"Whoa there Skippy, you mind letting my cousin go?"

Lilith stood up and looked over Angelica and quirked an eyebrow at her. Dean entered the Motel Room and stood beside her. Lilith moved closer to Angelica and lightly sniffed at her and smirked sinisterly at her.

"Oh so you're the one that Alistair spoke of. You and I my dear will be the best of friends. I have always wanted a little sister…" Lilith spoke calmly while Angelica paled in fear.

"I wanted to ask some things about the soul split." Angelica offered quietly and Lilith grinned again.

"There will be time to catch up later when we are home sister."

"SISTER?" Dean yelled out in surprise as he stepped away from Angelica.

"Aw you didn't tell your cousins yet? What a shame…well see boys if Gabriel or Castiel are both killed she loses her wittle soul. Meaning she'll be soulless, as in walking around empty and hollow. She'd be well on her way to being one of us…"

"That's where you're wrong. You fuck Lucifer, you threw yourself down the hole when he got tossed into the furnace, YOU Screwed YOURSELF Over! So you and Allie had history huh? I guess stupidity runs in the family down there?" Angelica offered drolly making Dean snicker lightly. "I think it's time to finish this bullshit. HEY CHUCK COME HERE!" Chuck Shurely entered the Motel Room and looked around scared.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" He stated out loud making Lilith snort with laughter.

"You've got to be joking."

"This is no joke." Dean smirked triumphantly as the room started to shake. "See, Chuck here's got an Archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?" Dean asked smugly and Lilith frowned worriedly.

Before anything else was said Lilith fled *smoked* out of the body she was using and left in a hurry. Angelica smirked at the smoke and slapped her hand through it making it dissipate faster.

"Bye bye Lily…" She sang lightly with a grin.

Dean decided to drive Chuck back home but not before Chuck had actually hugged Angelica.

"Everything will work out in the end, I promise Angelica." He whispered into her ear and she quirked an eyebrow at him and the two left. After an hour of driving Chuck back to his house, Dean had come back to the Motel and had sat Sam and Angelica down for a long needed talk.

"Angel what did that Hell Bitch mean about sister?" Dean asked with a hard glare.

"Well she had the Soul Split happen right? Alistair invaded a couple of my dreams before Castiel carved anti-bewitching spells into my brain." Dean and Sam both cringed at hearing the brain part. "Allie told me I was going to be the next Lilith because of the split. Even Gabriel informed me that yeah there was a chance that it could happen. But SERIOUSLY? COME ON! Do I look like somebody stupid enough to screw an Archangel, fall for them and then lob myself into a fiery chasm just to be with my beloved? What kind of fucked up Twilight bullshit was this chick smoking before she did that?" Sam and Dean both smirked sardonically at her tirade.

"Okay so Sam here is slated to go all Dark Side, I'm supposed to be the Righteous Man, and now Angel is slated to be the next Lilith. Well all in all I'd say it's been a good day…" Dean muttered darkly making Angelica snort with laughter.

While they were driving to the next hunt Sam explained what Lilith had offered.

"So a deal, huh?" Dean asked conversationally.

"That's what she said." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, and deals seem to be such great investments these days…" Angelica offered sarcastically and Sam shot her Classic Bitch Face #22. "Jolly you really should be careful, your face will get stuck like that…" Dean snickered but got serious again.

"So Lilith wanted to call the whole thing off - Angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?"

"That was the gist of it." Sam admitted quietly.

"Huh." Dean muttered more to himself.

"What?" Angelica asked curiously.

"You didn't think once about taking it?" Dean asked Sam and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Wow you really are bi-polar…" Sam coughed to cover the laugh from Angelica's barb.

"You're kidding me! Dude, you spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track." Sam coughed through his statement trying to contain the laugh from the bi-polar comment.

"I'm just saying..." Dean shrugged and glared at Angelica through the mirror. "AND I'M NOT BI-POLAR!"

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives." Sam admitted darkly and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean admitted quietly.

"With deals one must always read the fine print…" Angelica grumbled to herself making Dean shake his head with a laugh.

"Anyway, that's not the point." Sam started after he snickered at the fine print joke.

"What's the point?" Dean asked while his forehead creased in worry.

"The point is, she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running." Sam informed the both of them.

"Running from what?" Dean asked while Angelica smirked vapidly.

"She's running from the Three Stooges and Puppet-Master Chuck." Angelica stated simply making both boys look back at her before looking to the road again and bursting into laughter.

"I don't know what she's running from. But she was telling the truth about one thing." Sam admitted after the laughter had ceased.

"What's that?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"She's not gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that." Sam promised everybody in the car.

Dead silence filled the car as they thought about what Sam said until Angelica nodded and spoke up again.

"Well that doesn't sound dark and foreboding at all." She muttered darkly, laced with sarcasm while Dean and Sam snickered silently in the front of the car.


	62. Adam Milligan, and failed mental imaging

Angelica woke up from the back seat and stretched before exiting the car. She sat on the hood of the car and watched the beach and ocean. She looked over and saw Sam coming up to the car brushing his teeth. He leaned against the car beside her as he finished up.

"So how's your morning going?" Sam asked around his brush.

"Okay I guess, I've never seen the Ocean before…"

"The Johnston's never went?"

"Their idea of a family vacation was to Lake Erie, and last time I checked that wasn't an Ocean." Angelica offered making Sam snort with laughter.

"So Dean tells me that Cas and Gabriel are fighting over you…?" Sam asked casually and Angelica sighed.

"Yes well Squishy talks too damn much."

"Are you planning on getting involved with either of them? Because if you do I suggest you don't. After things go too far you can't take back words or actions I would know." Sam admitted quietly and Angelica snickered.

"I seriously doubt that Castiel and Gabriel are in the same boat as Horn Humper, Jolly." Angelica breathed in the sea air and sighed. "So what was Uncle John like?"

"He was a Hunter, stubborn as Hell, Bobby and him they were real good friends…" Sam started talking about John Winchester. "He wasn't around too much so Dean and I had to look out for each other as kids. I guess it wasn't that bad of a childhood except of course for the moving around and hoping you didn't become something's next dinner."

"At least you knew your dad, all I have is my locket. I really don't have anybody out there that would you know, sell their soul for me…"

"You're a Winchester now, dying and being brought back proved it." Sam admitted making Angelica punch his shoulder.

"Dork."

"I meant it Angel Eyes, now that we know you exist we're letting you go without a fight. With everything Dean and I have been through I've never been able to make him laugh like you have.

"All right enough you two! Anymore of this share your feelings crap and I'm gonna hurl!" Dean snapped from inside the car as he sat up wiping his face with his hand.

"Ass."/"Jerk." Angelica and Sam commented back dryly before looking at each other and laughing out loud that they spoke at the same time.

"I'm surrounded by girls." Dean rolled his eyes but leaned a bit out of his window and snatched some candy from Angelica's pocket.

"Careful Dean, reaching into somebody's pocket, might get your hand caught in some kind of trap." Angelica slapped his hand away and he pouted.

"What kind of trap?" Dean asked with a smirk. "And is that a challenge?"

"Wha…?" Angelica asked confusedly and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh GOD we do not need another prank war right now Dean."

"Prank war?"

"Well sometimes…okay a lot of the times me and Dean end up playing pranks on each other. But since there's three of us now, we'd need to convert to either side…" Sam informed her and she quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Aw Hell no, my ass is Switzerland!" She snapped at the both of them. Sam understood the reference and snickered while Dean looked confused.

"Switzerland?"

"How did you get past high school?" Angelica shook her head.

"He didn't…" Sam admitted and Angelica slapped her forehead.

"Shit, I didn't know Squishy!"

"Hey I got a GED!" Dean snapped at Sam through the window.

"Yeah like that's the same as a Diploma…" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Actually yeah it is Jolly…" Angelica smacked him in the back of the head. "As to Switzerland Dean during World War II it was the only country to not enter the war even though it was being fought on all sides. They basically said to both sides you fight your own battles but you bother us one time we'll kick both of your asses…" Dean snorted with laughter.

"Now why couldn't YOU have been my High School history teacher?" Before anything else was said a sound of a cell phone ringing filled their ears.

"Answer the phone Squishy…"

Dean answered the phone that was ringing and got out of the car while talking to whoever was on the other end. Angelica frowned when she saw his back stiffen and he turned around and hung up. Angelica nudged Sam's side gently and motioned to look over at Dean who was now completely pissed off.

"Get in the car." Dean growled angrily and almost tore the door off. Sam and Angelica shared a worried look and only Sam was brave, or rather stupid enough to speak up.

"What?" Sam asked and Angelica gave him a scared expression that silently asked him how stupid he was.

"I said get in the car. Now!" Dean all but morphed into a demon and Sam flinched back and almost fell over Angelica.

"OK Dean we're getting in." Sam nodded and lightly shoved Angelica into the back seat.

"Do you mind telling us what is going on?" Sam asked worriedly after Dean started driving and Angelica groaned quietly. That boy just couldn't stop talking could he?

"That was some guy named Adam Milligan. He was claiming to be John Winchester's son." Dean ground out beyond pissed off and Angelica paled while Sam just gaped at his older brother.

"What?"/"Huh?" They both shouted at Dean and all Dean did was nod before he spoke again.

"Yeah so we're going to go meet him and whoever he is, is going to be sorry." Dean promised everyone in the car.

"What if he isn't something trying to trick us?" Sam asked quietly and Dean almost tore him apart right there.

"How can you think that?" Dean snarled at his little brother and Angelica felt this was going to be an ugly trip.

"Well dad wasn't exactly a monk Dean. He went twenty-two years being single." Sam offered calmly but Dean just glared at the road.

Angelica sighed and blocked out the rest of the ride. Those two could bicker for miles on end and it was starting to wear on her nerves.

'Gabriel, they're bickering again and it is driving me insane!' Angelica whined through the link and she heard a snort of laughter. 'It is not Funny!'

_And what exactly did you think I could possibly do?_ Gabriel replied with a smirk.

'This will suffice.' Angelica admitted dryly and she could sense the eye roll. 'Do not even roll your eyes at me Wingman.'

(I wish you two would cease using this link as a phone line.)

_Hey Cas! How's it going little brother?_ Gabriel asked with another smirk.

(I start to wonder if you two just start talking to each other to annoy me.)

'Aw are we annoying you Flyboy?' Angelica asked soothingly while feeling the barely contained laughter on Gabriel's end.

(Angelica I have been around Dean Winchester long enough to know what condescending sounds like.)

'Right…sorry…' Angelica thought about something. 'Hey is it possible to mentally project images?'

_Uhm, depends on what you send through…_ Gabriel sounded a little weary at that.

'Hold on let me try…'

Angelica focused through her mind and came up with a clone of herself wearing a skimpy cheerleading outfit shouting out S O R R Y. Angelica slapped her hand to her face causing Sam and Dean to stop bickering with each other long enough to look back and see she was mentally conversing with Angels again.

'That was NOT what I was aiming for!' Angelica admitted sheepishly. She heard silence on both ends. 'Guys?' She asked again worriedly.

_Never do that again while I'm eating Sweet Cheeks! I almost choked to death!_

'I have no idea where the cheerleader thing came from. I guess I need to work on focusing on the details.'

_Not that I didn't completely ENJOY that. Any chance I can see that one again?_ Gabriel asked coyly and Angelica shot him a glare. _Or not…so what do you think Cas?_ Gabriel asked Castiel what he thought of the failed attempt of mental imaging but there was dead silence on the third end. _Cas?_ Gabriel asked again quirking an eyebrow. _Bro?_ Gabriel asked again. _Wow Sweet Cheeks I think you scared him off with that one…_

Angelica moaned in despair and buried her face into her hands making Dean and Sam share amused looks before going back to bickering with each other.

_Aw don't worry I'll talk to him for you._ Gabriel stated his goodbyes and started laughing after he disconnected. Gabriel knew exactly where his brother was at the moment. If he himself had been in Heaven he too would be doing laps around the Garden. Of course he wasn't in Heaven right now and he needed to relax so he snapped up two female illusions to sooth away his problems. And well, if these illusions both had red hair, green eyes and were wearing cheerleading outfits, yeah that was just coincidence.


	63. And Hello Adam Milligan!

They finally got to the diner they were supposed to meet Adam Milligan in and Dean went for the trunk and started getting out 'party favors'. Angelica shared a worried look with Sam and they approached Dean cautiously.

"Dean as far as I can tell Adam Milligan is real. He was born in 1990 to Kate Milligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He's an eagle scout, graduated high school with honors, and is currently going to the university of Wisconsin, for a biology major pre-med. Dean are you listening?" Sam tried to talk some sense into his brother while Angelica noticed the silverware, and the holy water and a few other odds and ends.

"This is a trap." Dean snapped at Sam and shot Angelica a warning glare when she picked up one of the ritual daggers.

"But doesn't this seem a bit overkill? I mean how are you going to explain this to the patrons in the diner if it ends up a trap? We don't have any of those Men In Black flashy things." Angelica asked as Dean took the dagger out of her hand and put it into his bag.

Dean walked towards the diner and shot an impatient grimace to the both of them. Angelica whined a bit but still followed Dean into the diner and Sam sighed in despair and brought up the rear. They entered the diner and Dean went to the last table and made Sam sit down in a chair while he took the other one. Angelica sat across from them leaving one empty seat.

"Dean I'm telling you he checks out." Sam started to talk again and Angelica sighed in despair.

'Jeez that boy just cannot shut up!'

"Great. So he's an actual person on the earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him." Dean grumbled still not willing to listen to Sam.

Sam sighed gave Angelica a look that asked for her help and she shook her head.

"You're on your own Jolly…"

"Hi, welcome to Cousin Oliver's! Can I…?" The waitress came over but Dean cut her off.

"We're actually waiting on someone." He glowered angrily and the waitress shot Angelica and Sam a worried look. They merely shrugged apologetically and she rolled her eyes and moved away.

Dean grabbed a glass of water and dumped it out making Angelica frown in confusion. Sam looked at him funny as well.

"What are you…?" Sam started but groaned in embarrassment when Dean refilled the glass with Holy Water. "Holy water? Seriously Dean?" Sam sighed in defeat.

"Yup, one sip of Jesus juice and this evil bitch is going to be in a world of hurt." Dean grumbled and Angelica kicked him under the table. "What was that for?" He growled at her and she shot him an unimpressed look.

"I have two Angel friends and you make a statement like Jesus Juice?" She snapped at him and Sam snickered lightly.

"Yeah well, I think you're talking with them way too much…" Dean offered blandly and Angelica just smirked at him.

"Aw is wittle Squishy jealous that an Archangel talks to me on a daily basis?"

Dean put the glass back on the table and started to unwrap the pure silver silverware that he took from the trunk of the Impala all the while he glared at Angelica.

"What if he's not possessed?" Sam asked darkly and Angelica frowned thinking about it.

"Then he is a shape shifter." Dean finally put the silverware on the empty place setting.

"Hence the silver." Sam admitted with a nod.

"And what if he's not a demon, ghost and/or shape shifter?" Angelica asked and Dean sighed in exasperation.

"Look either way this thing is going to bleed. Using dad as bait, would be the last mistake of its short and pitiful life." Dean promised the two of them and Angelica paled at the lack of conviction on Dean's face. Dean noticed the look Sam was giving him. "What?" He asked hotly and Sam sighed while opening their father's journal.

"Dean listen, there's an entry in dad's journal from January 1990 saying he was headed to Minnesota to handle a case. That's roughly oh nine months before the kid was born."

"Coincidence." Dean shrugged and Angelica smirked vapidly at him.

"I was under the impression that in this profession there was no such thing as a coincidence…" Angelica stated simply making Sam smirk secretly at her.

"The next two pages of the journal torn out." Sam informed Dean who just didn't want to listen.

"You're not actually buying this are you?" Dean bickered with his brother some more making Angelica lower her head to the table.

"Look man I don't want to believe this either. I'm just saying it's possible. I mean dad was gone for weeks at a time and he wasn't exactly a monk. I mean a hunter rolls into town kills the monster saves the girl, and sometimes the girl is grateful." Sam shrugged helplessly.

"Great now I'm thinking about dad having sex. Just stop talking." Dean shook his head in disgust.

"Maybe he slipped one pass the goalie." Sam admitted with a shrug making Angelica guffaw loudly before covering her mouth with her hand to quell the loud laugh that surfaced.

"Dude!" Dean snapped at the both of them and glowered at Angelica. "And that laugh sounded like an animal in heat!" He tried to insult her but she laughed even louder.

The trio heard the front door jingle which meant somebody new had entered. They looked up and saw a young man standing at the door. Sam stood up curiously and called out to the young man.

"Adam?" He asked cautiously. The guy nodded and approached them.

"Sam?" He asked worriedly and sighed in relief when Sam nodded.

"Yeah and this is Dean and Angelica."

"Hey. So um how'd you know my dad?" Adam Milligan greeted Dean and smiled politely at Angelica before asking them about his father.

"Uh we worked together." Sam muttered slightly and winced when Angelica kicked him under the table.

"How did he die?" Adam asked with a kicked puppy expression. Angelica's eyes widened and shared a look with Sam because Adam's expression looked identical to Sam's puppy eyes.

"On the job." Dean offered with a clipped answered.

"He was a mechanic right?" Adam asked worriedly and Dean just glared at him.

"A car fell on him." Angelica felt the snicker leave her mouth but covered it up with a fake sneeze. Oh Dean why did you have to say the dumbest things?

"Hey Adam." The Waitress greeted him with a smile and started to set down a glass of water for him only to be snatched up quickly by Dean.

"Oh I'll take that. Very thirsty." He admitted but the Waitress rolled her eyes at him and looked back at Adam.

"The usual Adam?" She asked politely and Adam nodded with a smile.

"Uh yeah thanks Denise." He ordered his food and the lady walked away. Adam finally cleared his throat and picked up the glass of water that was actually filled with Holy Water. He took a decent drink of it and nothing happened. Dean sighed in anger but at least the kid didn't notice.

"So uh when's the last time you saw John?" Sam asked after throwing Dean Bitch Face #19.

"I don't even know. A couple years." Adam shrugged nervously.

"So why did you decide to call him now?" Angelica asked curiously while she drank some of her Sprite.

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I've got." Adam informed her sadly and she quirked her head slightly.

"I swear she looks like Cas when she does that…" Dean muttered darkly to Sam who nodded his head with quick drink from his own cup.

"My mom's missing." Adam shot Sam and Dean an odd look before continuing.

"Really? I'm sorry, how long?" Sam asked sadly and Dean just had to ruin the moment.

"It's tragic really. If you're John's son come we've never heard of you?" Dean bit out and Angelica sent a swift kick to his shin and he yelped and glared at her angrily.

"John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago any way." Adam started to talk again but stopped at the odd look from Sam.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously and Adam shrugged.

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff." Adam admitted sadly and Dean glared at him again.

"What kind of stuff?"

"My mom's a nurse and my dad came into the ER all tore up. Hunting accident or something. I knew his name, was John Winchester, but that's about it. Not exactly the nuclear family."

"So when did you uh when did you finally meet him?" Dean asked butting in again.

"When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers and after I begged for, god almost 24/7, she finally called him. When he heard he had a son he raced to town. Dropped everything and drove all night." While Adam spoke Angelica smirked at the memories Adam had and the waitress came back and handed him his food.

"Well that's heartwarming." Dean offered while his right twitched.

"Do you mind?" Adam shrugged to his plate of food and Dean smirked triumphantly.

"Please, dig in." He admitted and Adam picked up the authentic silverware and started to eat. Dean's face could've destroyed buildings he was so pissed off. Sam and Angelica shared a worried look and poor Adam Milligan had no idea.

"He would swing by when he when he could but still, he taught me poker, pool. He bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And he showed me how drive. He had this beautiful '67 Impala-" Angelica smirked at the younger man until Dean finally exploded.

"Oh this is crap! You know what? You're lying!" Dean just about exploded into a million pieces himself and Adam frowned confusedly at Dean then at Sam and Angelica.

"No I'm not."

"Uh yeah you are!" Dean snapped out angrily and he ignored the sharp kick to his shin again.

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you to call me a liar?"

"We're John Winchester's sons that's who we are. We…" He pointed to himself and Sam "are his sons and Angelica is our cousin."

"I've got brothers..." Adam stated in shock and then turned to Angelica and smiled nervously. "And a cousin…" He hugged her and she squeaked in surprise.

"You don't have siblings or a cousin. Look I don't know if you're a hunter or what type of game you're playing here-" Dean glared at Adam and Angelica smacked her hand to her face again. "And keep the hands off her Skippy…"

"I have never been hunting in my life." Adam stated simply but still shot Angelica an apologetic look.

"Whatever we're out of here. C'mon Sam, Angel let's go." Dean stood up and tried to leave but Adam called out to him.

"I can prove it!"

AN: Sorry about the long wait guys a thunderstorm producing lightning managed to fry out my Ethernet port…and I was without internet for a long while.


	64. big boy huddle club

Adam took the trio to his house where he showed them a photo of him and John at a baseball game. Dean looked up from the photo with an unreadable expression on his face.

"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean asked kind of put out. Angelica frowned thinking that Uncle John had never done anything like that for Dean or for Sam. Adam smiled a little remembering that day.

"Yeah when I turned fourteen."

"Oh." Dean nodded with a one word answer. Poor Dean looked like he was trying very hard not to kill everybody in the vicinity. Angelica reached over and took the picture from Adam to finally see what her Uncle looked like.

"So this is Uncle John…?" She asked quietly and Dean rolled his eyes before giving the photo back to Adam.

"Dad was around for a few of my birthdays." Adam admitted quietly while giving Angelica an odd look.

"September 29, 2004 one word. Minnesota." Sam muttered darkly to Dean who looked even more depressed.

"He took you to a freakin' baseball game…" Dean grumbled more to himself and Adam frowned slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. Why? What did dad do for you on your birthday?" He asked curiously and Dean glowered at Sam who sighed in despair.

Angelica knew this was an extremely awkward situation for all three boys so she tried to distract them all with the real reason they were there.

"Adam you said you called Uncle John because your mom is missing?" Angelica asked worriedly and Adam nodded in relief because he too noticed the tension between his half-brothers.

"Yeah."

"How long has she been gone?" Sam asked getting back on track and silently thanking Angelica for the distraction.

"Three days." Adam supplied the answer and Angelica frowned confusedly.

"Just three days…?" She asked and Dean elbowed her in the ribs shutting her up.

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asked and Adam shook his head at the two of them. One would swear that the two of them were siblings and not cousins.

"Our neighbor, he saw her come home from work on Tuesday, but she never showed up for work on Wednesday."

"Did you call the police?" Sam asked and Adam shot him a look that rivaled Dean's 'are you kidding me' expression.

"Her supervisor did. I came down here as fast as I could." Adam paused for a moment. "I should have been here." Adam ended with a sigh and Dean cleared his throat trying not to be affected by this story.

"What did uh... what'd the cops say?" He asked after he had cleared his throat.

"They searched the house and they didn't find anything. She wouldn't just leave without telling anyone. It's like she dropped off the face of the earth you know?"

"We'll find her. Do you mind if we look around?" Sam lightly patted Adam's shoulder and he shook his head and shrugged.

"No. Go ahead." He gave them a tour of the house.

After they got a tour of the house Sam went to check out the police station. Angelica stood in one of the rooms while Dean tried to move a nightstand which had been knocked over at some point.

"You need any help there Squishy?" She asked with a vapid grin and he glared at her before throwing one of the plush knickknacks at her. "Strike a nerve?" She snickered and Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean looked over at the righted nightstand and saw another picture of the 'happy family'. It was one that he hadn't been a part of and it left him feeling slightly bitter. Angelica sidled up to him and smirked sadly.

"He's got nothing on you Squishy, he doesn't look like he can handle a ghost like we can. So you're like more badass than he is." Angelica offered quietly with a shrug and caught the wry smirk Dean shot her before he put an arm around and shoulders and hugged her.

They heard one of floor boards creak and they turned to see Adam standing there looking awkward.

"The uhm, nightstand was knocked over." Dean started and shrugged. "Was there anything else?"

"The Sheriff said there didn't look to be a break in. Why you think they missed something?" Adam asked curiously.

"Maybe, they don't have my eyes…" Dean smirked smugly and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"But you're a mechanic…" Adam gave them both a suspicious look.

"I'm not…" Angelica shrugged minutely and Adam quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes I'm a mechanic…" Dean grumbled and bent over to look at the floor.

"Dean is there anything you can tell me about dad?" Adam asked with a sad expression.

"You knew him…" Dean muttered and Adam frowned.

"Not as well as you…"

"Trust me kid you don't want to know him…" Dean informed Adam warningly and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Good going Squishy! Way to make the guy sound like a freaking serial killer! Which he wasn't!" Angelica ended with wide eyes to Adam who laughed out loud at the family scene.

Sam Winchester had impeccable timing sometimes and he walked into the room with a piece of paper. He motioned to Dean about something he discovered and Dean nodded to him.

"Give us a minute…Angel stay here and look for something or anything…"

"Oh yeah I see, I'm not COOL enough for the big boy huddle club!" She snapped with mock indignation.

"Just look around!" Dean shook his head at her with a smirk.

Sam and Dean discussed something in the hallway and Angelica looked around to see if she could spot anything. She couldn't spot anything but she DID feel the staring into her back. She turned around to Adam who was trying to hold back some serious laughter.

"What?" She snapped at him and he finally burst into laughter.

"Big boy huddle club?" He gasped holding his sides.

"Oh like you could come up with something better…!" Angelica rolled her eyes and turned around again to search again.

Finally after a few minutes of silence Sam and Dean came back in and went to Adam.

"Hey does your mom know Joe Barton?" Dean asked while holding up a black and white picture of the person.

"I don't think so, why?" Adam answered but then asked curiously but noticed Dean was not looking at him but at the floor.

"Dean…? You're freaking out the normal people…" Angelica muttered darkly and Sam silently snickered knowing that if he did it out loud Dean would kill him.

"Help me with the mattress…" Dean motioned for Adam to get up.

Together Dean and Adam lifted the heavy mattress and they noticed a small grate in the floor where the heat would come through during the winter. Dean looked over at Sam and Angelica and smirked at his cousin.

"You're the only small one Angel…" Dean motioned to the vent and Angelica paled. Dean frowned as she shook her head and backed away slowly.

"Dean, I can't…"

"Afraid of the dark…?" Dean teased her and she gave him a panicked look.

"I went into a vent shaft in that Hospital Dean, I fell a pretty far distance and damn near broke my whole leg. After going through the vent with a busted leg I came out into that medical lab where my friends and sister were kept…I can't do it again…" Angelica stared at the vent with tears in her eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam and they both held up their hands and did Rock, Paper, Scissors. Sam threw Rock while Dean threw Scissors and Dean grumbled in despair.

"Every time!" He whined and unhinged the vent grating and crawled into the dark void.


	65. no hunting for adam

Angelica and Sam listened quietly as they heard Dean banging around from within the vents in the wall.

"You okay in there Dean?" Angelica asked loudly and heard the muffled 'Shut up!' "He's good…" She muttered to Sam who laughed a bit while Adam felt like he didn't belong in this club of family members. 'Hey guys I'm coming back out!' Dean yelled from within the vents and he hurriedly pulled himself out of the hole in the floor. "So Squishy you find anything?" Angelica asked and Adam smirked at Dean.

"She calls you Squishy?" He asked snickering lightly.

"Hell that's nothing she calls Sammy Jolly…" Dean admitted wiping something on his jeans.

"How did you get Jolly?" Adam asked Angelica and she shrugged.

"He's a big guy, it was going to be Jolly Green Giant but it was too long so I just stuck with Jolly…"

"Can I have a nickname to?" Adam asked curiously.

"You already have one Sparky." Angelica winked at him and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

After letting Adam know if they came up with anything new they would contact him. Dean hurriedly moved them through traffic.

"Hey uhm Dean you mind not pretending you're in Death Race?" Angelica asked worriedly and Sam smirked worriedly at her.

"I found something in the vents, and I didn't want to tell Adam just yet but that little brat wouldn't let it go. So I had to tell him calmly to call the police to do another check. You probably would've had an attack or something Angel, it was covered in blood or at least what looked like blood."

"So what now Dean?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Back to the Motel to do what Sammy does best…" Dean smirked at his brother.

"Whines" Angelica asked smartly and Sam glared at her while Dean coughed over his laugh.

"No…research…seems something has been going around for the last couple decades snatching up corpses…"

"Okay ew…" Angelica grimaced in disgust.

Later they were cleaning out the guns and other weapons in the room when they heard a knock at the door. Adam came into the room freaked out.

"Who the hell are you people?" HE asked more freaked out.

"Take it easy sweetie…" Angelica moved forward and Adam frowned angrily at her.

"Don't tell me to take it easy okay! My house is now a crime scene! My mom's probably dead, you three tell me to call the cops but you need to leave before they get there! So who are you really?" Adam challenged them only looking slightly afraid. "You found something the cops didn't, and I heard you talking about grave robberies…you are not mechanics!" Adam shot them all a dark look. "I want to know what's going on!" Adam gave them a pathetic look. "Please." He pled with them.

Sam saw Angelica and Dean not budging so he sighed out loud.

"We're hunters." He admitted and as soon as he did that Angelica slapped a palm to her face and Dean yelled at him.

"SAMMY!"

"He deserves to know…" Sam shrugged and Adam was thoroughly confused.

"Hunters?" He asked worriedly and Dean rolled his eyes.

It took less time to explain to Adam than it had been for Angelica and Adam seemed to take it in stride.

"So basically every movie monster and creature I ever had nightmares about are real…?"

"Godzilla's just a movie…"

"Dean shut up, you're the one that claims to be Batman…" Angelica muttered from the other side of the table leaning in her chair. They heard Sam snicker but couldn't see it for his back was to them.

"Batman?" Adam questioned worriedly.

"Don't ask."/"Don't ask." Both Sam and Angelica replied back making Dean roll his eyes.

"So yes we hunt those creatures, and so did dad." Sam explained.

"Okay…" Adam shrugged and Angelica smirked at him.

"Okay? That's it?" Dean asked incredulously.

"What do you want me to say?" Adam asked feeling lost again.

"That we're lying, we're crazy…"

"You are telling me the truth right?" Adam asked and Sam nodded.

"Then I believe you." Adam sighed sadly. "now what took my mom?"

"We're not sure but there's something in town that's taking people…" Sam shrugged helplessly.

"There's a long list of freaks that fit the bill…" Dean grumbled and Angelica paled.

"They are?" She asked worriedly.

"Do you think she could still be alive?" Adam asked Dean about his mother. Neither of them answered and he lowered his head in defeat. "Oh. How can I help?" He looked back up.

"You can't!" Dean growled at the younger man.

"Dean maybe…" Sam started but Dean interrupted him.

"Maybe what…?" He challenged angrily.

"His mom may be dead, and dad's dead Dean…"

"No dad didn't want Adam to have our kind of life and I am going to respect that wish…"

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam asked and Dean and Sam looked over.

"No."/"No."

Adam's eyes widened as he shot a worried look at Angelica who shrugged. After the argument Dean stormed out of the Motel Room and Angelica rolled her eyes and ran after him.

"DEAN HOLD UP!" She hopped into the passenger side of the Impala and he rolled his eyes. He got behind the wheel and started it up. "So where we going?"

"Angel no offense but shut up…unless you want to go back to the duo of puppy eyes…"  
>"Shutting up Captain." She saluted him and he gave her a sarcastic snort of laughter.<p>

"We're going to go check out the recent tombs that were broken into."

After they finally got to the site an older gentleman let them into the crypt.

"This tomb was built in 1926. Four generations of the Millstaff family…"

"Well they don't build them like this anymore…" Dean muttered darkly and Angelica elbowed him lightly.

"Agent Nugent have you thought about where you want to spend eternity?" The man asked and Angelica had to stifle her snickers from the Name Dean picked. "And what of you Agent Smith?" He asked her and she seriously had to fake a sneezing attack to cover her laughter. She was going to hurt Dean later for that one.

"All the damn time…" Was the simple answer Dean gave the man and Angelica pointed to where Dean was walking.

"Yeah what he said." And she followed him into the crypt.

"So three bodies went missing any ideas who did it?" Dean asked as he slowed up and looked back.

Dean noticed something on one of the caskets and he smelled it.

"This isn't blood, what is it?"

"Embalming fluid…" The man shrugged. "They didn't just take the corpses they opened them up."

Dean shot the man a worried look and he and Angelica went to go check out the bar where Barton had worked. When they were out of both earshot and sight she punched him in the shoulder.

"Aw what's a matter Angel you don't like your name?"

"You're an ass!" She grumbled back at him.

Angelica sat beside Dean at the bar and ran her hands down her face tiredly giving off the usual cop with a 'how am I going to find a damn lead' expression. The bartender came over and poured two beers.

"First one is on the house for cops…that goes for FEDS to…"

"That obvious?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Yeah you two look like you're hitting a wall…beside I know all the local badges…" The girl nodded and sat down across from them. "So?"

"Looking into the disappearance of Joe Barton." Dean showed her the picture as Angelica took a decent swig from her beer. "You know him?"

"A little…I'm his wife Lisa…"

"I'm sorry about this ma'am." Angelica admitted sadly.

"Well what can you tell us about his disappearance?"

"He stayed late last Friday before last to do inventory."

Dean looked at the wall and noticed a picture of Joe.

"Joe was a cop…" He mentioned lightly.

"He was a deputy." Lisa offered with a small smile. "Long time ago."

"He wouldn't be one of the ones working the grave robbery case in the 90's would he?" Angelica asked worriedly and Lisa gave her a surprised look.

"Yeah Joe was the one that found those bodies."

"Interesting case…" Dean muttered around his drink as he saw the same picture Sam showed him in Adam's house. "He mention how he did it?"

"After a few beers he admitted to having some help…"

"Who?" Angelica asked knowing she was going to allude to her Uncle.

"He only said he was a hunter."

"Cops ever find the guy that stole the bodies?" Dean asked taking another drink.

"Nope…" Lisa admitted sadly.

Dean was driving when Angelica noticed outside of the Motel Adam and Sam were running.

"DEAN IT'S SAM!" She hollered as something grabbed Sam from under the car they were near.

"Dean help!" Sam hollered as Dean Adam and Angelica grabbed him free.

Whatever had Sam let go and Dean shot the shotgun under the car but the thing was gone. All four of them were breathing heavily and trying to get over their rankled nerves when Adam fell backwards onto the street.

"Hey Sparky!' Angelica sat up beside him snapping her fingers. She rolled her eyes at Dean and Sam. "He's out…"


	66. That's Not Adam Milligan

Dean managed to move the car and the manhole cover to the sewer was wide open. He noticed some type of liquid and he examined it further.

"I winged it…you two see anything?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Nope happened too fast." Sam shook his head.

"What the Hell is this thing?" Dean grumbled darkly.

"Should we go after it?" Adam asked after Angelica had gotten him vertical again.

"My guess is no…" Angelica muttered darkly.

"This thing was lying in wait and sprang a trap." Dean admitted and Sam sighed.

"And I walked right by it…" He whined and Dean rolled his eyes.

"There's a pattern…" Dean informed the other two.

"Joe Barton was a Deputy at the time the first disappearances happened." Angelica admitted.

"So yeah it looks like vengeance, it got him Dad's girl…his son…" Dean admitted looking over at Adam.

"Oh great now it's after me…"

They made a quick stop to Adam's house so he could get some things before they hit the road.

"grab some stuff and we're out of here." Dean nodded to the younger kid and Adam left to go gather some things.

"We can't leave Dean…" Sam muttered.

"Oh you want him to stay in the place where his mother was ganked?" Dean asked acridly and Angelica groaned in despair.

"Damn it I thought I broke you guys of using the word Gank!"

"We're dropping the kid off at Bobby's and we're coming back to finish what dad started?"

"How Dean we don't have any leads that aren't dead or missing!" Angelica snapped and Sam nodded.

"And no witnesses either Dean, but this thing wants Adam so we can use his help with that…"

"Wait you want to use the kid as bait?" dean asked Sam surprised.

"We can train him and get him ready…" Sam muttered darkly.

"Whoa there Jolly, it took me three whole weeks to get the basics and I'm still rusty at most of the spells and exorcisms!" Angelica admitted worriedly.

"I'll do it…" Adam informed them from the doorway. "I want to do it…" Adam looked at the three of them.

Dean and Angelica sat on the car's hood as Sam taught Adam how to use a gun.

"I'm bored…" Angelica admitted with a whine and Dean smirked at her.

Next came the crash course in other weapons and what killed what creatures.

"Then burn it…" Sam admitted and Angelica was sharing an exceptionally bored look with Dean.

"A homemade flamethrower?" Adam asked with a laugh of disbelief.

"It's easy to make, I'll teach you…" Sam informed him and Angelica groaned slapping her head into the table she and Dean were at. Dean sighed and patted the back of her head helpfully.

"Not the flamethrower!" The words were muffled and only Dean could hear it.

"You guys have an interesting job…"

"It's not a job, it's life kid…" Dean grumbled from his seat.

"You got a job, girlfriend and friends?" Sam asked Adam who nodded. "Not anymore you don't. Push comes to shove the only thing you can rely on is family…"

"Sam can we talk?" Dean motioned for Sam to join him on the other side of the room.

Angelica could tell they were arguing again but she just couldn't find it in her to focus on it this time. Suddenly Dean stormed out of the Motel Room and into his car. She rolled her eyes and quickly followed him.

"DEAN!" She got in front of his car forcing him to stop and she got in. "You are SO not leaving me there with them!" He snorted with laughter and drove off to the cemetery again.

Dean opened up the tomb and shined his flashlight into the dark tomb.

"Honey I'm home!" Angelica sang out lightly and Dean slapped her head.

"Shut it…"

"Shutting it Captain!" She saluted him again and he rolled his eyes.

After looking around Dean noticed wind coming from the wall. He asked Angelica to help him move the heavy stone casket and together they found a hole in the bottom of the wall leading into another chamber.

"Dean I…" Angelica started to freak out and he growled.

"I'll go first that way if something's there it will get me first…" Dean told her and entered with the light. "And save me from your incessant nagging…" dean finished quietly but Angelica heard it anyway.

"Asshole…" But she still followed him into the new chamber.

They finally entered the new room and saw it was rather dank and creepy.

"Home sweet home…" Dean muttered darkly getting a silent nod from Angelica who was kind of freaked out now.

Dean looked down and saw a bloody mess and picked up some eyeglasses he looked at it with a foreboding sense.

"Sloppy Joe…"

"Oh my!" Angelica covered her mouth at Dean's horrible punning time. "You're such a fucking asshole!" She whined before sitting back on a stone slab. Something was skittering around the opening of the hole and Dean shot at it making the hole collapse trapping them both. Angelica glared at Dean. "AND YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!" She yelled at him before smacking him in the head.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean groaned looking at the covered hole then he looked at his cell phone and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Underground moron!" She snapped and Dean grimaced.

"Son of a bitch…" He muttered again.

Dean tried for a few minutes to kick down the only door in the room but it wasn't working. He started to look around and Angelica whimpered in pain.

"What's up?"

"Just Castiel…" Angelica admitted dismissively. "Keep looking…"

(Angelica I can sense irritation towards Dean what has he done this time?)

'Oh nothing really he was just stupid again and now we're both trapped in a tomb…'

(Normal then…) Castiel surmised and Angelica smirked.

'Still can't believe Adam Milligan wants in on this family…' Angelica frowned at the spike of worry from Castiel.

(What do you mean Adam Milligan Angelica?)

'He called Dean and Sam to ask for help finding his mother.'

(Angelica I highly doubt you are talking about the same Adam Milligan…)

'Dark hair, green puppy eyes that puts Sam's to shame? Yeah it's him…' Angelica felt the fear coursing through the link.

(Angelica you need to get away from him!)

'Uhm why?'

(That is not Adam Milligan!)

"WHAT?" Angelica shouted in surprise making Dean jump in surprise.

'What do you mean?'

(Adam is up here with us!)

'What do you mean?'

(He's been dead for months!)

Angelica paled in terror and she shot Dean a panicked look.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted and hurried over Dean's side as he opened up two stone caskets. "It's not Adam…"

"Yeah let me guess?" Dean gave her a worried look and moved so she could see the body of Adam Milligan laying with the body of his mother.

"Dean we left him with Sam!"

"No shit Angel!" Dean snapped angrily trying to find a way out.

"Castiel we need help Sam is in trouble!"

"Hello." Castiel greeted them and grabbed a shoulder each and zapped them out of the tomb and back to Adam's home.

"Thank you! I hope we're not too late…" Angelica muttered darkly.

"I will assist, if he is injured…" Castiel admitted and the three hurried into the house.

'Adam and his mother' were actually Ghouls that had taken over their identities. The two creatures had been siblings and John Winchester along with Joe Barton had killed their father and they had planned all this time to get vengeance. Angelica looked over as Castiel healed Sam from his wounds and Dean was killing off the sibling Ghouls. Angelica actually felt bad for the two creatures because what they were wasn't their doing. Nobody is born a monster so she knelt beside them and brushed the Adam Ghoul's hair from his face as he died.

"I am sorry that your father was killed, it's not like you guys can control what you became. I forgive you both for what you are, but not for trying to eat my cousin."

The creature gave her a startled look and growled angrily then died. She stood up and Dean glared at her.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Dean every creature deserves some kind of mercy whether you agree or not." Angelica admitted to him and he just stared at her silently.

The next day Dean, Sam and Angelica burned Adam and his mother's real bodies in a Hunter's Funeral-esque kind of way.

"He died like a Hunter we'll put to him rest like one." Dean explained to them and they nodded in agreement.

"He really was our brother Dean, they admitted as much…" Sam explained sadly.

A week later Dean woke up in the Motel Room with a groan. He wiped his face off with a hand and threw a pillow at Sam and then another one at Angelica who fell out of the two chairs she was sleeping on.

"Come on Squishy I was actually sleeping well this time!" Angelica whined but saw the expression on Dean's face. "So what's up?" She asked as Sam rose in a sitting position on his own bed.

"Cas just contacted me in my dream he needs to tell us something…he gave me directions so let's go…" Dean admitted and was already moving around getting ready.

Sam and Angelica both grumbled and slowly got up packing as well.

'Castiel you'd better have a really good explanation for this or I'm going to be pissed…'

Angelica stated the simple threat over the link but there was nothing but silence on the other side.

'Castiel?' She asked worriedly and frowned.

"Huh that's weird…" She muttered quietly.


	67. I Feel His Pain

Dean drove towards the destination Castiel gave him but he couldn't stop looking back at Angelica who winced in pain every now and again rubbing at the back her neck.

"You okay back there Angel?"

"Yeah Squishy, it's just some dumbass made me fall from two chairs making me land awkwardly…"

Sam smirked at Dean and then answered her.

"Well you'll just have to ice it later."

What Angelica didn't mention was that this pain didn't feel like something you get when you fall down, or sleep the wrong way. This pain felt like something slowly and deliberately entering her shoulder blade.

When they finally got to the warehouse where Castiel had told them to meet him it was eerily silent. Dean and Sam shared a worried look and they entered the building cautiously while Angelica trailed behind opening and closing her right hand because whatever pain that had begun in her shoulder had now started to radiate down her arm into her hand.

Dean and Sam were already in the warehouse talking to Castiel when Angelica felt a huge burning pain in her leg. She bit back a scream as she fell to her knees she started to breath heavily trying not to pass out from the pain. Finally the pain disappeared and she got up worriedly. She saw Sam and Dean exit the warehouse with Castiel but he looked more rumpled than ever.

"Where were you Angel?" Dean asked with a stern look.

"I tripped and didn't want to get back up…" Angelica shrugged not wanting to admit to either guy that she was experiencing phantom pains. "Hey Castiel what's up with the ignoring me earlier?" She asked Castiel but he just gave her a confused look and he shot her cousins a worried look.

"It's not Cas." Dean explained unsure how she would take the news.

"Uhm…" Angelica gave 'Castiel' an odd look. "Who is he then?"

"My name's Jimmy…" Castiel informed her and Angelica sighed.

"His vessel right…?" Jimmy gave her a curious expression. "So I'm guessing Castiel isn't here…that would explain the silence from the link…"

"Link…?" Jimmy asked worriedly but then looked closer at her face and he nodded in recognition. "Ah…got it, you're the one that saved his life…uhm not to sound rude but I'm very hungry…" Jimmy admitted sheepishly and Dean rolled his eyes and they stopped at a fast food place and got him some burgers and fries along with a large soda.

The four of them got another Motel Room for the night and let Jimmy eat his food. Angelica's face showed her amusement as Jimmy all but inhaled the food.

"You weren't kidding about the hungry part huh?" she asked with a small smile and his cheeks tinged pink before he shrugged and ate some more.

"Yeah man, she's right. Slow down, you're going to give me angina." Dean muttered darkly and saw the bewildered look on Angelica's face.

"Wow Dean that's such a scientific word…color me surprised…" Angelica finally smirked and caught the snort of laughter out of the corner of her eye that entailed Jimmy snickering at her joke.

"So what was it like…?" Sam asked getting the attention back on track. "You know, being the vessel for an Angel?"

"Kind of like being chained to a comet…" Jimmy admitted and Angelica grinned at him.

"Try being mentally chained to two comets at the same time…" She shot back at him and he snorted with laughter.

"Well that sounds painful…" Dean grumbled to himself and Jimmy snickered again.

"Understatement…" He admitted drolly making Angelica laugh out loud.

Jimmy was explaining to the three of them that he couldn't remember anything while Castiel had been wearing him. He didn't remember the main thing that Castiel had wanted to tell them either which made Dean droop in his seat. Jimmy looked over and noticed Angelica rubbing at her left eye worriedly.

"Angelica are you okay?" He asked around his third burger.

Dean and Sam looked over and saw that her eye was twitching like something was in it.

"You okay Angel?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Yeah…it's probably just nerves…." Angelica offered not mentioning the sharp stinging pain that started to engulf her eye.

SUDDENLY Angelica felt another pain rip through her eye and she let out a scream of pain and slammed her hand against the eye trying to relieve the pain but to no avail. Dean was out of his seat and by her side before anyone could blink.

"ANGEL?" Dean yelled in concern.

"DEAN IT HURTS!" She sobbed out then her body went flying backwards out of the chair and crashing to the floor.

Sam had made it to her side by the time she hit the floor.

"Angelica…what's wrong?" He shouted just as her entire body bucked up off of the floor with a strangled scream of agony. She was consumed by so much pain she couldn't even talk out loud. She however started to scream through the link.

'CASTIEL!' She let out a scream of panic. She was terrified but not for herself, somebody was hurting him. 'CASTIEL! ANSWER ME PLEASE!'

_Jeez Sweet Cheeks I don't think he wants to talk…_

'GABRIEL!' Angelica let out a loud sob of pain. 'Help me! It hurts! They're hurting him!'

Dean and Sam were at a loss at what to do but soon everything in the room froze in time making Angelica wail in pain again barely noticing that Jimmy, Sam and Dean were no longer moving.

"Angelica what's wrong?" Gabriel crouched beside her.

"You froze them! YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T WANT TO MEET THEM THAT BAD THAT YOU FREAKING FROZE THEM?" She screamed out through the pain that had started to worm its way through her insides.

"Anyway…" Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled her up into his arms. "Hey what's up? Who is hurting who?"

"Castiel…somebody's hurting him and it's bad."

"You can feel it even though he severed the link? That's highly unheard of Sweet Cheeks…"

"I don't care how unheard of or rare it is! He's hurt and they're doing it on purpose!" Angelica felt another wave of pain rip through her body.

"I can't tell you much about it, but I can tell you it's mostly Michael and Zachariah doing it…" Gabriel admitted quietly and hugged her tighter when yet another wave of pain brought out a sob.

"What am I supposed to do about this? Every time he's hurt I feel it! I'm scared Gabriel!"

"Well I do have one suggestion but you're not going to like it…" The Archangel admitted while playing with some of her hair.

"No, I'm not sleeping with you…"

Gabriel let out a huff of laughter.

"No that's not what I meant…this would go smoother if you let those chucklehead cousins of yours in on your connection to little brother."

"Oh that cannot end well…"

"Just food for thought Sweet Cheeks, feel better for now?"

"Yeah for now I think they stopped the onslaught…"

"Okay then, if you need another strong set of arms to prevent you from making mush of your insides, I'm only a call away."

Dean and Sam blinked in confusion as Angelica was sitting up against the foot of the bed.

"Hey uh how'd you get over there…?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Gabriel was here…he froze you guys because we needed to talk about what was happening…"

"So what is happening?" Sam asked getting more concerned about her well-being.

"I need to tell you guys something…"

So Angelica told the three men in front of her the gory details of her connection to Castiel and Sam paled at the idea of feeling when somebody was being hurt. Dean looked at her like he was expecting her to sprout antennas and then mutate into something else. Jimmy gave her a sad look and knew a little about what she was going through.

"So anytime Cas is injured you can tell?"

"Didn't you wonder why I doubled over after Anna did the Angel Banishing Spell?"

"Yeah but I figured it was from the stomach hit I gave you with my knife." Dean shrugged.

"It was from Castiel being forcefully removed from our presence and it felt like a punch to the stomach. He's being hurt for some reason and I want to know why, but until I can contact him again I am stuck like this. So I guess I stock up on pain meds and we keep moving…" Angelica admitted with a sad shrug.


	68. Jimmy wants to go home

Sam looked over at Jimmy curiously before giving Angelica another sad look after hearing that she could feel the pain Castiel was going through.

"What do you remember Jimmy?"

"My name is Jimmy Novak, I'm from Pontiac Illinois and I have a family…" He answered furrowing his brow and Angelica gave him a sad expression.

"Poor guy, you haven't seen your family this entire time?" She asked and he shot her a small grateful smirk.

"Seriously Angel, you gotta stop being so understanding…" Dean shook his head and Angelica slapped him in the head.

"Ass…"

"Brat…"

"So when can I go home?" Jimmy asked after he finished with the last burger.

"Hold on and let me talk to Sammy for a minute." Dean admitted and started to direct Sam outside of the room. Angelica stood up and Dean waved her back. "No you stay and keep an eye on him…"

Angelica grumbled angrily and sat back down as her cousins talked outside.

"So…" Jimmy started awkwardly and Angelica looked at him. "How about those Mets?"

Angelica snickered lightly and shook her head.

"So what about this family of yours? You got any children?" Angelica asked curiously.

"I have a daughter named Claire." Jimmy explained and grinned at bright smile that flashed across Angelica's face. "When do you think I can go back home?"

"I have no clue, this whole Angels jumping out of their vessels is completely new to me."

"So you feel everything that happens to Castiel? What about the other one Gabriel?" Jimmy asked curiously and Angelica frowned.

"Huh, never thought about it but no. I don't feel anything that happens to Gabriel that's weird." She admitted worriedly.

Dean and Sam came back into the room interrupting their talk. Dean mentioned that he was going to go search for something and talk to Bobby about Angel Lore dealing with jumping out of vessels. Angelica helped Jimmy stand up because he was still trying to get used to his own legs again.

"All right buddy, let's get you some rest."

"You are a good person Angelica." Jimmy admitted quietly and heard her snort in irony. "If I wasn't married would I ever have had a chance with somebody like you?" He asked and Angelica quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Damn man, are you THAT touch starved?" Angelica asked with a smirk and Jimmy sighed and shrugged.

Sam was listening to this and rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Would you two seriously knock it off?!" He snapped at them. "He's freaking married Angel Eyes, and she's currently property of two Angels!"

"Whoa there Jolly! I am not property of Castiel and Gabriel they only have part of my soul not the whole package."

Later Jimmy was asleep and Angelica saw Sam leave as she pretended to sleep in her usual chairs. She put her legs down from the table and gave an odd look at the door that Sam had left through. Angelica stood up and went into the bathroom and exited to see Jimmy trying to sneak out of the door as well. Angelica rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Dude seriously?" She snapped at him and gave her a classic caught in headlights look.

"I need to go home, to my wife and daughter. You understand how I feel just please…let me go." Jimmy begged her but looked like she wouldn't back down.

"Dean and Sam had a point you know. If any creature finds out you're no longer being worn…wow that sounded weird…anyway…" Angelica rolled her eyes at her own dumb words and Jimmy smirked at the unintentional joke. "Anybody you come in contact with will be put into danger. Nobody would be safe not even us or you."

"I just need to see my family just once and let them know I'm okay…" Jimmy Novak explained to her and he bolted from the Motel Room and Angelica rolled her eyes again and started to give chase.

Angelica didn't even get to the door when something weird happened. It felt like something had just wrapped around her throat and it hurt like Hell. Suddenly the feeling intensified and her air was cut off. Angelica fell to her knees trying to draw in any air but found that she couldn't. This was what that damn Magician's Water Tank felt like. She felt herself fall backwards onto the Motel Room floor and started to claw at her throat trying to get relief but to no avail. Dark spots started to dance along her vision and she started crying through the link.

'Castiel just hold on! PLEASE JUST HOLD ON!' There was silence as always from his end and even Gabriel was silent. Then she felt a shift in the link and heard a pained scream slip through and knew it who it was. 'CASTIEL! CASTIEL PLEASE JUST TELL THEM WHAT THEY WANT TO HEAR! PLEASE!' She felt a small tendril of startled confusion before the link was severed again.

"ANGEL!"

Angelica heard her name being called through the pained fog and tried to claw her way back into the world of the living.

"DAMNIT KID BREATH!"

Angelica felt the press on her throat release itself and air went rushing into her lungs and the spots of darkness left her vision. She gasped in another painful breath of air and started to cough sporadically. She finally got enough air into her lungs to breath normally and her neon green eyes took in her surroundings. Dean and Sam were looking down at her in horror and she sat up before Dean reached down and helped her up.

"What the Hell was that?! And where the Hell did Jimmy go?!" Dean yelled more at Sam because Angelica didn't seem up to questioning and Sam explained how he went out for a soda and got back to the room the same time Dean had. They both had entered to find Jimmy gone and Angelica damn near dead on the floor.

"Jimmy's heading home I was about to chase him down when somebody decided it would be fun to cut off Castiel's air supply." Angelica admitted coughing every now and again and Dean glared down at her sitting in a chair. "I think whoever is hurting him knows that we're connected is was trying to kill me through Castiel."

"Yeah because Angel's don't need to breath but a human however does…" Sam nodded in agreement.

"I think I know who's to blame for that one but it's not a good time to pick a fight with him." Angelica stood up with help from Sam. "We need to get to Pontiac if Jimmy's going home then he and his family are screwed…"

The cousins sat in silence as Dean when Sam looked back at Angelica again for the fifth time.

"I'M FINE!" She snapped at him and he looked back at Dean before staring back out his window.

"So which Angel did you think was the one behind trying to kill you?" Dean asked tersely it looked like he was about to call war on Heaven.

"Zachariah, he was the one that tried to get Castiel to send me back to where I belonged, and Gabriel told me that he was one of the ones that was hurting him."

"That asshole is sooo dead…"

"If it makes you feel better Gabriel calls him Douchariah." Angelica shrugged and Dean snorted with laughter.

"Still can't wait to meet that guy."

(AN:/) Yeah sorry about the long wait but I was so completely sure that Lucifer himself was attempting to Terraform the United States into a more suitable place for him to inhabit that during that horrendous heatwave (that lasted how many months might I add) I just felt like doing nothing but sleeping in a tank full of cold water.


	69. jimmy goes home bad idea

It took time but they finally managed to get to Jimmy's house and good thing to because they heard things being broken as if something was smashing into things. Angelica noticed Dean charge full steam ahead and kicked the door in and she rolled her eyes.

'That boy seriously has issues with closed doors.' She muttered to herself darkly and shook her head following behind with Sam beside her. She started to notice that Sam seemed a bit off and it was starting to worry her.

The three of them followed the sounds of a scuffle and burst into the living room and saw Jimmy being attacked by a crazy demon possessed asshole who was choking him. A cute little girl was cowering in a corner while another woman was about to be killed by another demon possessed person. Angelica hurried over to the cowering little girl and forced her to stand up. The little girl gave a scared shriek and Angelica bent down and looked the little girl in the eyes.

"It's okay we're friends of you father's. We're here to help now come on get behind me!" Angelica informed the child and the girl nodded before hiding behind her back watching everything else happening around her.

A random demon came at Angelica and she felt a scared little girl clutching onto the back of her shirt all the while whining in fear. Angelica threw some Holy Water at the Demon and started to quickly chant an exorcism spell. If things weren't so hectic right now Dean and Sam would've been impressed that she managed to speed through it like that. Dean then threw a blade into the Demon's back and it died. Angelica saw Jimmy's wife about to be killed and Angelica knelt down to speak to the girl.

"Listen use this make a circle around yourself and sit in it. They can't cross it but if they do manage to get through smack them with this okay?" Angelica handed the little girl some Holy Water, Salt and a silver pipe wrench.

Angelica patted the girl on the head and snatched up a large lamp and chucked it at the demon about to stab Jimmy's wife and it hit the damn thing in the side and it stared at her in anger. The Demon threw the blade towards her and she gave a short squeak of fear before diving out of the way. Angelica looked over her shoulder with wide eyes at the blade that had become stuck in the wall.

"You okay Angel?!" Dean hollered over as he finished up with the last Demon and saw the blade that barely missed his cousin.

Angelica shot Dean a rueful smirk and gave him a thumbs up.

"Awesome now let's get the frack outta here!" Angelica stated simply and picked the little girl up out of the circle. Dean led Mrs. Novak out of the house while Sam helped Jimmy to his feet and escorted him to the car. Angelica held the little girl in her arms as the small group of people hopped into the Impala and they peeled away.

"Why are they trying to hurt daddy?" The little girl moaned into Angelica's shoulder.

"I'm not really sure kid." Angelica admitted while patting her hair.

"Can I have my daughter back?" Mrs. Novak asked awkwardly and Angelica smirked letting the little girl go to her mother's arms.

"She's a cute one Jimmy…" Angelica smiled at her friend who nodded in agreement before lightly kissing his daughter's head.

"Yeah she is, she gets it from Amelia."

"I'm sorry but how do you two know each other?" Amelia Novak asked her husband with a stern expression. Angelica smirked sardonically at how she should explain that.

"He's a friend of a friend of my cousins." She heard Dean snort with quiet laughter at her description.

Eventually Dean pulled to the side of the road and while Amelia and Claire slept the trio scolded Jimmy for putting them in trouble.

"You were right…" Jimmy said in a defeated voice, staring at the pavement and Angelica patted his shoulder sadly.

"I'm sorry we were." Dean admitted with a half shrug. Jimmy sighed, glancing back at his wife and daughter. He then gave the three hunters a morose expression.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything." He grumbled not wanting to admit defeat.

"To demons, trivial details like that don't matter." Dean muttered darkly and Angelica nodded in agreement. She was about to say something when Sam cut her off.

"I'm gonna tell you once again…" Sam began and Angelica frowned at how cold his voice was. Something was seriously going on with that boy and she hoped that it didn't bite them in the ass later. "You're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us." Sam explained and Angelica shrugged well he did have a point.

"How long?" Jimmy asked with a broken-hearted expression. "And don't give me that we'll cross that bridge when we get to it crap."

"Don't you get it!?" Sam snapped harshly, and Angelica moved closer to Dean because Sam was seriously starting to freak her out more and more. "Forever! The demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible, or you put a bullet in your head, and that's how you keep your family safe, but there's no getting out and there's no going home."

"Well don't sugar-coat it, Sam." Dean bit out sarcastically even he noticed that Angelica was edging closer to him.

"I'm just telling him the truth, Dean. Someone has to." Sam admitted crossing his arms in a no-nonsense kind of way.

Jimmy nodded, defeated, and walked over to the car to speak one last time with his wife. The three hunters stepped away to give them privacy but Angelica still keep a close eye on them in case some random douche-demon popped up.

"They're not going to stay away for long Dean. Those Demons are going to be using every forces they can to track us down." Angelica informed Dean who nodded as they watched Jimmy talk to his wife and daughter. "Damn it this shit really sucks…"

"All the more reason to get out of here ASAP." Dean muttered darkly and sighed before he headed over to the small family who was still saying goodbye to each other. "Okay, time to go. Can't stay in one place too long."

Jimmy nodded, but he looked like he would've rather risked everything to be with his family again. He kissed his daughter on her head, whispered something to her, brushed his wife's cheek with the back of his hand, and then made his way to the Impala. Angelica looked over and saw the tears falling down the adorable little girl's cheeks and she crouched down in front of her.

"We'll take care of him okay?" She informed Claire who nodded and hugged Angelica.

The small group got in the car and left Claire and her mother on the side of the road. Jimmy sighed in despair and looked over when Angelica lightly rubbed his shoulder.

Finally after driving for half an hour Dean got out of the car and handed everyone a beer so they could try to snap out of their depressed moods. Angelica handed a beer to Jimmy before she walked around to stretch her legs. Dean looked over hearing her yelp in pain and go face-planting into the dirt.

"Hey Angel…?" Dean asked worriedly and she slowly stood up and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Yes?" She asked looking haggard.

"Uhm, you okay?" He asked curiously and she huffed.

"Oh just peachy…!" She snapped and was about to go on a tirade when she went flying backwards and landed on the hood of the Impala. "Ow…!" She whined pathetically.

"Angel Eyes what's going on?" Sam asked sharing a worried look with Dean and Jimmy.

"I think somebody's using Castiel as a rag-doll…certainly feels like it…" Angelica groaned before sliding off of the car.

Suddenly Sam's cellphone rang and he walked away to answer it but came back a few seconds later looking a bit pale.

"Jimmy?" Sam explained quickly to the group. "It's your wife."

Jimmy stood up, nervously brushing dirt from his pants, before taking the phone and putting it to his ear.

"Amelia?" He started worriedly and after a few seconds his eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God."

Evidently the Demons had shown up and attacked Amelia and had kidnapped Claire. So now the group was hurrying to a warehouse that Amelia told them she was being held.

"Show of hands…who here thinks this is a trap?" Angelica offered quietly and was surprised when even Jimmy rose a hand. She looked over to Dean and Sam who were smirking at each other. "Okay then…good to know I'm not alone."

Boy did that EVER turn out to be a trap. Claire was kidnapped but it had been done by her own mother Amelia who as they left them behind on the road a Demon came along and took control of the woman. Now the poor little girl was tied down to a wooden chair not bothering to look at anybody. The Demon that was wearing Amelia sneered at the group who was being held captive after a failed rescue attempt.

"You know what's funny?" The Demon started with a sinister smirk and Dean glowered back at her.

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Angelica couldn't help it and a light snicker tore out of her body before she could stop it. Sometimes Dean could say the dumbest things at the right time.

"I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sorta like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap." The Demon shrugged with a sigh. "Of course, it wasn't easy, getting to this particular soccer mom, I had to hide out on the underside of that rat-trap you call a car. Do you realize how difficult it is for black smoke to stay in one piece while going 90 miles an hour? Really gave me a headache."

"Next time we'll go extra slow…" Angelica offered snidely and Dean smirked back at her.

"Yeah, well, you got us." Sam said, as calmly as he could. "Let these people go."

"Yeah Jolly I bet that will work…." Angelica rolled her eyes at her taller cousin who glared at her.

"I don't think so," The Demon admitted snidely. "In fact, I think it's time for the punch line." She smiled widely at them. "Everybody dies."

The Demon had taken Sam and Dean's guns and pointed the gun at Sam and Angelica moved forward slightly. At the last second she swung the gun around and shot Jimmy in the stomach who promptly fell. Angelica freaked out and ran forward trying to cushion his fall.

"JIMMY!" She cried as she caught him and tried to staunch the blood flow. Jimmy looked over at Sam who was slicing open a Demon's throat and was now…

"Ew." He rasped out in pain and Angelica looked over her shoulder and paled seeing Sam practically drinking the Demon's blood. She quickly shot a look at Dean who looked completely disgusted with this idea. Then she shot her gaze back to Jimmy and she shrugged helplessly.

"Well THAT is going to lead to some interesting nightmares…" She muttered darkly and Jimmy rasped out a pained laugh.

"Waste little orphan Annie!" The Demon wearing Amelia snarled angrily seeing Sam now exorcising Demons with his mind and Angelica finally realized how he had killed Alastair. Before any Demons managed to kill Claire the little girl was loose and very awake and shining. The girl touched any Demon she came across and they incinerated. Sam finally managed to extract the Demon from Amelia and managed to keep the woman alive.

Angelica still knelt beside Jimmy holding his wound and Claire approached the two of them.

"Of course we keep our promises," Claire explained calmly and Angelica quirked her head in confusion. "Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. To your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord."

"No," Jimmy muttered weakly. Claire smiled, a gentle, patient look and Angelica paled in realization.

"Castiel?" She asked quietly and Claire shot her a silent glare and she look back at Jimmy and smiled again.

"Rest now, Jimmy."

"No, Claire…" Jimmy moaned in despair. He couldn't let his little girl suffer from being a vessel.

"She's with me now." Castiel was murmuring peacefully in Claire's voice. "She chose it. It's in her blood, as it was in yours."

"Please, Castiel." Jimmy begged the Angel who gave him a sad expression. Jimmy struggled to breathe but he still tried to get Castiel to leave Claire alone. He grabbed his daughter's shirt and pulled the angel closer. "I need you to take me, take me please."

"No!" Angelica snapped at both of them and they looked at her in surprise. "Me." She admitted and she heard Dean move closer.

"Like Hell you are Angel!" He snapped at her angrily.

"Give this man back his family and life…and you can use me as your vessel…" She explained and Castiel gave her a cursory glance before giving her a sad smile.

"Though noble, it would not work Angelica. You do not have the proper genes or lineage to be a vessel." Castiel informed her sounding a bit condescendingly.

"No…nobody else just use me…" Jimmy admitted and Castiel looked back at him.

"I want to make sure you understand." Castiel started to inform the dying man. "You won't die, or age. This last year has been painful for you; picture a hundred, a thousand more like it."

"It doesn't matter, take me, just take me, not Claire not Amelia nor Angelica just me…" He begged the Angel and Castiel sighed in defeat.

"As you wish."

Castiel reached out, cupping Jimmy's cheeks and a light began to shine between the two of them, and as Claire slumped to the floor Castiel blinked, and moved stiffly, as if he had forgotten how to use his limbs. He pulled himself up and stood for a moment, blinking, getting the feel of it all, then brushed past Jimmy's wife and began to walk toward the door.

"Cas, hold up…" Dean called after his friend. Castiel stopped and turned, his gaze carefully blank. "What were you gonna tell me?"

"I learned my lesson while I was away Dean." He snapped acerbically. "I serve heaven, I don't serve man and I certainly don't serve you." Then Castiel was gone without another word and Angelica was outside looking for him.

"Where is he Dean?" She asked worriedly and Dean shrugged.

"I need to talk to him…" Angelica admitted somberly.

"About the whole he gets punch you get a shiner thing?" Dean asked and Angelica shot him a sour look but still nodded. "So did you see that thing with Sammy?" Dean asked again and Angelica grimaced.

"Yeah that can't be unseen for a while." She grumbled darkly and Dean nodded in agreement.

They decided to take Sam back to Bobby's so he could go through a Demon Detox so as Dean and Bobby talked Angelica sat outside in the car junkyard on one of the other car hoods.

"Castiel I need to talk to you…" She admitted out loud then tried to contact him through the link.

'Castiel come on! I know you can hear me I need to talk to you!'

_Geez Sweet Cheeks I get the feeling he really doesn't want to talk…_

'Gabriel I want to tell him everything but he won't listen!'

_What you want me to talk to little brother?_

'I just want to talk to him and ask him if he's really okay.'

_I'll see what I can do. Don't you stop being cute!_ Angelica rolled her eyes when she sensed Gabriel wink through the link.

Gabriel popped up on a park bench beside his little brother.

"Gabriel." Castiel offered blankly and Gabriel snorted with humor.

"Wow little bro they really Clockwork Oranged you huh?"

Castiel shot his older brother a scathing look that made Gabriel give him a wry smirk.

"Anyway…" Gabriel started again and Castiel rolled his eyes. "She needs to speak to you and it IS important."

"Oh so you already know what the problem is?" Castiel offered back snidely and Gabriel rolled his eyes this time.

"Yeah I do know what the problem is. Thankfully she had somebody to cushion most of the waves but some of the more harsh ones got through."

"What do you mean…?" Castiel asked curiously and Gabriel patted his shoulder.

"Just go talk to her Cas."

'CASTIEL! PLEASE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!' Both Castiel and Gabriel winced at the wail that came through the link.

"Good going she's crying…" Gabriel shook his head and Castiel looked down embarrassedly.

"I didn't want her to cry."

"JUST GO TALK TO HER!" Gabriel snapped at him and smacked him in the head and Castiel frowned at him. "Listen you go to talk to Angelica or I swear by our Father that whole millennia lasting sparkly crap in your wings back in the Dark Ages will be a walk in the park!"

Castiel sighed hearing his brother bring up that damn practical joke all those years ago and he still had nightmares of sparkly confetti lodged in his feathers.

"You're an Ass…" Castiel admitted darkly before taking flight to talk to Angelica and Gabriel smirked victoriously.

"Castiel please…" Angelica tried one last time wiping tears from her cheeks.

"What?" Castiel asked sternly and Angelica shot him a morose look before she pounced on him with a hug. He gave her a startled shove but she hugged him again.

"I'm sorry!" Angelica admitted crying more and lightly touched his face near his eye and he ducked back worriedly because that was really close to a part where he had been hurt. "They hurt you…they hurt you because of us…" Angelica frowned more while more tears fell. "Because of me…" She let out another small sob and hugged him again. "I'm so sorry."

Castiel gave her a worried expression and she sighed before she explained what was wrong. She backed up slightly and put a hand to her own eye.

"They hurt you here." She explained and Castiel's worried expression doubled. "They hurt you here." Angelica motioned to her leg. "And here." She pointed to her arm. "They wrapped something around your throat."

Castiel moved forward curiously.

"how do you know this Angelica?"

"I should have told you this when it first happened."

"What is going on Angelica?" Castiel looked at her worriedly.

"I can feel whatever happens to you…"

"I don't understand…" Castiel admitted quietly while his head tilted slightly.

"I knew what an Angel Banishing Spell felt like. I said it felt like a punch to the stomach. That's because I felt it when Anna did it to you! Or when Uriel threw you through that wall and you had crap stuck in your feathers! I FELT it while you moved around that Motel room. Or when Alastair did that thing back in the barn. Didn't you wonder why I beat the piss out of him for doing whatever he was doing to you?"

"So everything that happens to me you have felt?" Castiel asked worriedly while turning pale. Angelica nodded in response. "I apologize that you have suffered for my mistakes."

Angelica rolled her eyes and she walked forward again but this time Castiel didn't flinch or push her away. And she hugged him one last time and Castiel frowned in thought.

"But of course there would be no harm done with the cord around my throat so at least you were spared that injury." Castiel admitted and Angelica looked away sadly and he caught it.

"It was Zachariah wasn't it?"

"Yes but how did…?"

"I think he knows about the connection and he would've known that anything he does to you I would feel it. So yeah to an Angel a cord around their throat wouldn't do much but for a human their air supply gets cut off."

Castiel took a few seconds to understand what she meant and when he figured it out the anger he shot her scared the Hell out of her.

"So Zachariah was trying to kill you through the link…."

"Maybe…what are we going to do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing." Castiel admitted with a secret smirk and Angelica got worried. "He'll bury himself deeper thinking he got away with it and sooner or later he'll screw everything up to the point where he won't be able to get out alive. But that time is not now…" Then Castiel was gone with the sound of flapping wings.

"Shit this isn't going to end well…" Angelica muttered darkly before walking back to Bobby's house.


	70. A Levee doth breakth

Angelica sat on Bobby's couch while she Dean and Bobby listened to Sam detoxing and it didn't sound fun.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Sam wailed from the locked panic room and Angelica cringed before pulling her legs up to her chest trying to block out the screams of her poor cousin.

"How long is this going to go on? Dean asked morosely and Angelica shook her head before burying it into her knees with a whimper.

"Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh wait, no one ever wrote one!" Bobby snapped at Dean but they both heard a huff of laughter from Angelica who still refused to look at them. "No telling how long it'll take or if Sam will even live through it." Bobby explained somberly and Angelica finally looked back at them and they noticed she was looking more and more haggard.

"You okay Angel?" Dean asked worriedly and she snorted humorlessly.

"Yeah I'm just peachy Dean…my cousin maybe dying because of the Demon-Ade he's been juicing up on, my other cousin can't figure anything out without involving food or Bobby's help and Bobby just can't get my other cousin to stop asking dumb questions! SO YEAH I'M PEACHY!" Angelica snapped angrily at the two Hunters who shared a worried look. "I need a drink!" Angelica stood up and stalked into the kitchen and banged her head lightly on the refrigerator door.

"Angelica?" Dean asked cautiously and she looked back because he hardly ever called her by her name.

"I can't do this Dean…I'm not strong enough like you Sam and Bobby. Maybe Castiel was right and I should've been sent back to where I belonged. I'm not good enough to help stop this shit. I can't even sit there and listen to Sam drying out…"

"It doesn't make you weak that you can't handle hearing somebody going through pain kid…it makes you human." Bobby admitted from the doorway before walking forward. "In this line of work the longer you hold onto your humanity the stronger you will be, both emotionally and mentally. So you hold onto that special thing that makes you, you. GOD help us if you go either dark side or get yourself killed because your idgit cousins would be a pair of Holy Terrors without you to make them laugh at everything…"

"Wow Bobby that sounded really touching…" Before Dean could finish Bobby hit him in the head with his ballcap.

"Shut up…" Bobby grumbled before leaving the kitchen.

"Hey we'll figure this out Angel." Dean patted Angelica lightly on her shoulder. "Doesn't matter how it happens this will work out somehow."

"It just feels like something majorly bad is about to happen and I can't shake the feeling that it's going to happen regardless…"

"Yeah I know…let's go see if Bobby's got anything yet."

The two of them entered the living room just as the phone rang. Bobby sighed in irritation and answered the phone and grimaced.

"Hello...Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you." Bobby explained calmly before hanging up and Angelica paled.

"Uhm who's Rufus?"

"Another Hunter, so what's up with him?" Dean first explained to Angelica then asked Bobby.

"He knows." Bobby grumbled and the phone rang again and Bobby grabbed the phone angrily. "I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important!"

Bobby listened to the other man on the phone and he sighed in despair and hung up before checking out the news on the television set.

"The news. The news ain't good." Bobby informed Dean and Angelica who looked at him confusedly.

"This is what Rufus called about? 'Key West sees ten species go extinct'." Dean asked before Angelica could even think to speak.

"Yep. Plus Alaska, fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day, I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals, and they're breaking fast."

"How many do you think are left?" Angelica asked worriedly and Bobby shrugged.

"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?" Bobby asked Dean and Angelica.

"You tell me." Dean grumbled defeated and Angelica sighed.

"Ever since I told Castiel that everything that happens to him I feel he's been in hiding. And Gabriel seems to have disappeared as well."

"I'm just wondering…" Bobby started but stopped unsure how to proceed.

"What?" Dean asked hearing Bobby stop himself and Angelica sat back down on the couch ready to listen to whatever bad idea came out next.

"The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the best time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?" Bobby asked quietly and Angelica shot him a dark look over her shoulder.

"Wow Grumpy way to say the wrong thing…" She snapped sarcastically but Dean didn't want to understand what the older Hunter meant.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked for the sake of argument and Bobby sighed.

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon."

"Or stopping it then take over as Head Evil Guy in Hell…Bobby you didn't see what he was like back in Illinois. It was like he was PMS'ed and not even I get like that!" Angelica offered glibly and both men shot her scathing glares. "What!? It's true!"

"So what? You want to sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good?! Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?!" Dean glared again but this time it was at Bobby.

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much."

Angelica finally had enough of their bickering and walked outside and sat back on the same car she had before Castiel finally showed up to talk.

'Guys are you there?' Angelica tried the link but got nothing on either end. 'I hope you can hear me, something bad is going to happen and I'm scared. Please if something happens to me or my cousins just take of the others.' Angelica slightly dozed off on the car hood when she heard Dean screaming up to the skies and she yelped in terror and slipped off the car and hit the ground.

"OW DAMMIT DEAN!" She snapped at him angrily and he gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry Angel didn't see you there…"

Dean kept trying to call for Castiel or any other Angel to show up when finally Castiel showed up and gave Angelica an expression of apology.

"Well, it's about time! I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now!" Dean yelled at Castiel but the Angel was still looking at Angelica.

"What do you want?" Castiel asked the both of them.

"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois." Dean started angrily and Angelica sighed in despair.

"Dean just let it go…" She started and Dean elbowed her sharply and she yelped from the hit and Castiel moved forward and lightly shoved Dean away from her.

"Do not harm her again." He warned Dean coldly and he straightened up before looking at the both of them. "And to answer you Dean I do not know what you mean."

"Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something." Dean started but not before he caught Angelica throwing up her arms in exasperation.

"Nothing of importance." Castiel admitted stoically and Angelica groaned before Dean reacted again.

"You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of importance?!" Dean yelled at Castiel who gave him a stern expression and Angelica reached to slap Dean in the head.

"Oh my GOD YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" She yelled at Dean but he grabbed her wrist before she hit him and he glared at her angrily.

"Angelica if you hit me again I will break your damn arm!" Dean clearly wasn't thinking straight because he had just been warned by an Angel of the LORD and he wasn't listening.

"Dean, I can't. I'm sorry. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?" Castiel was going to wait until the pissing and moaning was through with the older Winchester boy before he acted on that threat to Angelica's arm.

"Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?" Dean asked worriedly and Castiel sighed morosely.

"Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps." Castiel admitted with a grimace and Angelica cringed at what he meant.

"Crank up the hell-blood regimen." Dean nodded in understanding.

"Blech Demon-Ade." Angelica made a disgusted expression and saw the brief smirk grace Castiel's face before Dean caught it.

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it." Castiel explained calmly and Dean thought about it but Angelica saw this as a really bad idea.

"If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?" Dean asked and Angelica moved forward to put an end to this discussion but Castiel gave her a warning look.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way." Castiel shrugged and Angelica rolled her eyes at how this was going.

"God, you're a dick these days." Dean admitted before pacing a little before he looked back in defeat. "Fine, I'm in."  
>"Dean you can't!" Angelica paled but Castiel gave her a glare that shut her up.<p>

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?" Castiel asked after he glared Angelica into silence.

"Yeah, exactly." Dean nodded and Angelica just couldn't stop talking.

"Dean this isn't a good idea…" She muttered darkly and Castiel rolled his eyes and was very tempted on locking her in a nearby car trunk.

"Say it." Castiel wheedled the words from Dean who looked like a whipped dog.

"I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys." Dean admitted and Angelica started to open her mouth but saw the warning look on Castiel's face and closed her mouth. She couldn't listen to any more of this crap and she stalked back to Bobby's house.

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?" Castiel asked quietly and Dean sighed again.

"Yes, I swear. Now what?!" Dean wanted an end result right then and there but Castiel quirked his head at him.

"Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time." Castiel admitted calmly but then his expression darkened slightly. "And Dean…" Castiel started quietly and Dean backed away a little. "Never threaten harm to Angelica in my presence again or Hell will be the least of your nightmares…"

Dean paled at the threat Castiel laid him on and the Angel was gone the next second. Dean rolled his eyes at the dramatic exit.

"Why don't they just screw and get it over with?!" Dean grumbled darkly and he heard a sharp thunder clap and he jumped slightly. "Just kidding…." He muttered worriedly and ran back to the house.

(AN:/) Wow you won't believe this guys but my internet radio as I was writing this spouted out three songs in a row. 'Hey Jude', then it was 'Carry On Wayward Son', finally 'Heat of the Moment' 0_o that was just weird but whatever.


	71. Poor Sam, Jealous Cas, and TMNT

When Dean entered the house he could tell that Angelica had told Bobby what had happened already and he gave her a scowl. Bobby sighed and crossed his arms looking at Dean unimpressed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?" Bobby asked and the look that Dean shot him would've been hilarious if the situation weren't so dire. "I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?"

"Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan."

"And you call Sam a nerd for his pop culture references…" Angelica muttered darkly and both men rolled their eyes at her and continued.

"Then why in the hell…?" Bobby started and Dean interrupted him and Angelica before either could continue.

"Because what other option do I have?! It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon!" Dean yelled at them and Angelica shrugged admitting he had a point.

"I see your point." Even Bobby had to agree with Dean's thought process but it was then that the three of them noticed something or lack of something.

"You hear that?" Dean asked worriedly and Angelica shook her head and Bobby cocked his head trying to hear anything.

"Yeah, that's a little too much nothing." Bobby conceded that Dean had another good point and they ran to the panic room to check on Sam who had been silent for a while.

When they got there Sam was on the floor of the panic room in the midst of a seizure. Angelica started for the door in worry but Dean stopped her before she got the door open.

"What if he's faking?" Dean asked cautiously and Angelica gave him an odd look but still let go of the door.

"You really think he would?" Bobby asked worriedly and Angelica looked back into the room and Dean shrugged.

"I think he'd do anything." Dean admitted and Angelica let out a small gasp seeing Sam flying through the air and crash into one of the walls.

"That ain't faking!" Bobby exclaimed and threw open the door and they hurried into the room to aid Sam.

"And if he is faking he deserves an Oscar!" Angelica bit out sarcastically and Dean smacked her in the head.

"Enough!" Dean yelled at her.

"We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety! Dean, you with me?" Bobby tried to get through to Dean but he was just staring at his little brother. "Dean! Before he has another fit!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with." Dean admitted in defeat and they strapped Sam to the cot.

Angelica got out one of Bobby's bottles of liquor and cracked it open and passed it to Dean after taking a swig. They were back to sitting in Bobby's living room wondering where they were going to go from here.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Bobby asked cautiously and Angelica moaned in despair.

"Not again…" She whined and lowered her head to her knees again.

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him." Dean tried to reason with the older hunter and Bobby scoffed.

"No, it isn't. We are!" Bobby bit out in anger and Dean glared at him.

"What?!" He snapped at the man in front of him and Angelica finally had enough of the bickering again and left the two of them to have at it and she exited the house back to the car she had been sitting on before.

'Guys are you there? Or are you being blocked?' Angelica asked and a sudden flapping of wings sounded and she managed to not jump this time.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks…" Gabriel greeted her sheepishly and looked away when Angelica shot him a look. "You know I DO have a life…?" Gabriel admitted with a smirk and Angelica frowned in response. Gabriel sat beside her and laid back on the car hood with a tired sigh. "Annoying you is one of my daily highlights. It's always prayer here, save my soul there it's just exhausting…"

Angelica let out a huff of laughter and laid back so she was beside Gabriel. Now they were both looking up into the darkening sky.

"What are your brothers like?" Angelica asked quietly.

"Which ones? In case you haven't noticed Sweet Cheeks I've got a good many…"

"The Archangel ones…" Angelica smirked in reply and Gabriel sighed.

"Well Michael's the oldest and he's like Robo-Angel. He kind of reminds me of Dean because they both carry out their father's orders without question. Lucifer was next and everybody knew he was Father's favorite but like any other spoiled child let loose a tantrum and got exiled to Hell. Raphael is kind of an idiot but he's loyal to his brothers…well so far he is."

"And then there's you…"

"I'm the funny one that likes practical jokes." Gabriel nodded and Angelica quirked her head in thought.

"You do realize you just essentially described the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles right?" Gabriel heard that and he snorted in laughter.

"And which turtle am I?"

"Michelangelo because he was the fun one. Lucifer and Michael would be Raphael and Leonardo because of the bickering that was mentioned throughout the Bible. Leonardo was the leader but fought with Raphael every step of the way. Donatello would be Raphael because he listens to his brothers but fights for and with them."

Gabriel looked over at her and nodded in agreement before placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Always with the cheek…" Angelica whined wiping her cheek off.

"You prefer it somewhere else?" Gabriel asked with a coy grin and Angelica shot him a dour look and he shrugged. "I'll just keep trying Sweet Cheeks." Gabriel heard her snort of laughter and she went back to looking at the night sky.

Gabriel could sense his little brother close by and was probably letting Gigantor out of his cage. He could also sense the depression radiating from Cas and he smirked to himself. Geez it would be much more easier if the younger Angel admitted he was jealous of him whenever he hung out with Angelica.

"Anyway Sweet Cheeks, Archangel work calls for me. For some strange reason people keep asking me for winning Lottery Numbers."

Angelica started laughing and found herself alone on the car once more.

Castiel opened the door to the locked Panic Room and hid while Sam made a getaway. He wasn't in a good mood about this either. Not only did he think this was a really bad idea but he could also sense Gabriel hanging around with Angelica again. He spied them lying on a car hood just talking and he saw his brother kiss her again on the cheek and how she wiped her face off afterwards. Castiel wasn't sure what the feeling that gripped his insides was but he didn't like it and with the flapping of feathers he was gone and resurfaced on a dock just looking out on the water.

AN:/ Aw poor Cas doesn't know what jealousy is.


	72. Everything hits the Fan

Castiel stood on the dock for a good while just looking at the water as it moved and swayed. Castiel felt the presence before he saw her and he sighed in despair when the lights flickered and Anna showed up near him.

"Cas what have you done?" She shook her head sadly and sighed when Castiel didn't even look at her. "Are you jealous that Gabriel hangs around your Soul Host?"

"Her name is Angelica…and I'm not jealous." Castiel snapped at her and finally looked at her. "And you shouldn't have come, Anna."

"Why did you let out Sam Winchester?" Anna ignored his answer and he nearly growled in annoyance.

"Those were my orders." Castiel offered stoically and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Orders?! Cas, you saw him. He's drinking demon blood. It's so much worse than we thought. Dean and Angelica were trying to stop him!"

"You REALLY shouldn't have come." Castiel offered one last time before two other Angels showed up and took Anna by the shoulders and was about to whisk her away to Heaven for punishment.

"Dammit Cas you're putting her in danger!" Anna managed to yell at him before they disappeared.

Castiel looked over in shock but the trio was already gone. He looked back at the water wondering what Anna meant.

Angelica sat up from her spot on the car and rolled off of it and stood up. A figure a couple yards to her left drew her attention and she got confused and freaked out at seeing Sam looking around for a working vehicle. Angelica knew she couldn't risk being seen if she started to running for the house so she took one of the side view mirrors and tilted it so it caught the light from the lantern above the cars. She then tilted it in a way that a small beam of light shone into the main window of the house. She only hoped that Bobby or Dean had seen it.

She then saw Bobby appear in the window and she waved her arms and he took notice of her and she motioned for him to look to where Sam was now working on a working car he found. Bobby shot a look at Angelica and nodded before disappearing from the window only to exit through the back door with a gun. He approached her and motioned for her to get behind him. Together they headed over to Sam quietly and Bobby cocked the weapon which got Sam to spin around and look at them.

"Uh-uh, Sam. The only place you're going is back inside with us." Bobby moved forward with the gun and Sam smirked cruelly.

"No." He answered calmly and Angelica sighed in sadness.

"Sam please this isn't going to end well…you must know that!" She offered and Sam shot her a scathing glare and he moved towards her but Bobby stopped him with the gun barrel.

"Damn it, boy!" Bobby snapped at Sam who looked at him smugly.

"You won't shoot me, Bobby." Sam dared Bobby to make a move and Bobby narrowed his eyes at the younger but taller man.

"Don't test me!" Bobby snapped and took the safety off.

"You won't do it. You can't do it." Sam moved forward again and Bobby took a small step back bumping into Angelica.

"We're trying to help you, Sam! Why can't you see that this Demon-ade is making you super-freaky?!" Angelica offered desperately and Sam moved towards her again warningly but at the last second he grabbed Bobby's gun and pointed it so the barrel rested against his body.

"Then shoot me Bobby." Sam dared the older hunter and Angelica moved from behind Bobby and tried to make him see reason but Sam just grabbed the gun from Bobby and shoved him to the ground. Angelica hurried forward and Sam clocked the gun into her jaw and she crashed into the side of the car before her head hit the rim of the tire and she was out cold. Sam looked down at her concerned when she didn't get back up but he noticed Bobby coming around so he took off in the car.

Bobby finally got himself back up and paled seeing Angelica lying on the ground near him. He scooted over and turned her over to see the damage done.

"Aw dammit kid…" He grumbled seeing the decent gash on her temple and the massive welt on her jaw. "DEAN!" Bobby screamed as loud as he could and sighed in relief when Dean came flying out of house and looked around. "OVER HERE YA DANG IDGIT!" Bobby rolled his eyes at this whole thing and Dean hurried over to their sides.

"Bobby what the Hell happened?!" Dean hollered worriedly seeing Angelica down and out.

"Sam got loose that's what the Hell happened! I would not have noticed if Angel Eyes hadn't signaled me from the car she was lying on! We approached him and he grabbed my gun and knocked me down. I'm not sure what he did to her but she ain't waking up yet!"

Dean leaned over and lightly tapped Angelica's cheek.

"Come on Angel time to get up…" Dean muttered worriedly but he got no response he gave Bobby a really worried look. Dean peeled one of her eyes opened and cursed. "Dammit Bobby there's no color!"

"What?!" Bobby asked freaked out and looked himself and saw that Angelica's pupils were large enough to cover all of the green in her eyes. "Shit…we're going to need to get her to a hospital…"

*MIND SEQUENCE*

Angelica looked around the completely pitch black expanse she was inside.

'Hello…?' She asked worriedly but she received no answer. 'Castiel? Gabriel?' She asked getting freaked out. 'Where the Hell am I?' She asked herself out loud and tried to walk around only to find herself stuck to the spot she was at. 'Okay let's do a mental recap, Jolly making a run for it, Grumpy and I try to stop Jolly…Grumpy gets knocked down I get clocked by the shotgun…but what the Hell happened after?'

*REAL LIFE*

Bobby sighed after they had gotten Angelica back inside the house and reclined on the couch.

"She still ain't awake Dean, and Sam is getting farther and farther away."

"Okay listen man, I'm going to go check into that Escalade that went missing. If she wakes up or Cas shows up and fixes her or whatever just make sure she's all there in the head and not scrambled." Dean informed Bobby who nodded in agreement.

*MIND SEQUENCE*

Angelica tried to move again only to find herself still stuck in the same spot.

'Come on I'm getting very bored in here! Wherever here is…' She muttered darkly and started screaming for help. 'SOMEBODY HELP ME!'

(Angelica?!) Castiel asked through the darkness worriedly.

'Castiel I'm lost! I don't know where I am!' She started to sense somebody leaving and she screamed. 'CASTIEL DON'T LEAVE ME!' The presence snapped back worriedly.

(Angelica I can barely hear you, where are you?)

'I DON'T KNOW!'

(You don't know…?) Angelica heard the confusion in Castiel's voice. (What do you remember?)

'ME AND BOBBY CAUGHT SAM ESCAPING!' Angelica took in another deep breath so she could keep yelling. Evidently Castiel could only hear her if she was loud. 'SAM KNOCKED BOBBY OVER AND HE HIT ME WITH A SHOTGUN IN THE JAW!'

(And now you don't know where you are?) Castiel asked worriedly and slightly guilty but Angelica was too wrapped up in her panic to notice it. (I will go to Bobby Singer and ask him what happened.)

*REAL LIFE*

Bobby jumped in the air and glared at the Angel in front of him.

"Well if it ain't the Winged Crusader you think you can do something with Angel Eyes?"

Castiel looked at the couch and frowned sadly at the still form of Angelica.

"What has happened to her?" Castiel asked and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"All I know is she ain't waking up!"

"She told me that Sam hit her in the jaw with the gun but that does not explain the wound on her forehead…"

Castiel touched her forehead being careful of the wound on her temple and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes after a few seconds.

"After Sam hit her she fell and hit her head on the back tire of the car. I sense some serious neural damage within her brain."

"What the Hell does that mean?!" Bobby glared at Castiel who sighed in despair and irritation.

"She's nearly brain dead, it would explain why she's trapped within darkness. This shouldn't take too long to fix." Castiel admitted and leaned over and touched her cheek and after a few seconds her eyes popped open and she fell off of the couch in terror. Castiel helped her to stand back up. "It's better now Angelica." Castiel explained quietly and she hugged him. Bobby rolled his eyes again and looked at some information on his computer before calling Dean with the news.

"Yeah the Cops found the Escalade in a ditch outside Elk River."

"How far away am I?" Dean asked from the other end.

"A couple of hours. I pulled up a weather map, made some calls. There's a town not far from there, Cold Spring. Lighting up with demon sign."

"A good place to look. Is there any change to Angel?"

"Yeah Cas the Boy Wonder showed up and fixed her. Evidently Angel Eyes knocked her head onto the rim of the tire Sam was trying to steal."

"So she's okay?" Dean asked again and Bobby nodded knowing Dean couldn't see it. "Bobby did you just nod?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't hear a nod…"

"Fine ya dang idgit she's okay! Hey listen…" Bobby snapped and then continued quietly.

"What?" Dean asked checking a map while driving.

"Us finding Sam? It's gotta be about getting him back, not pushing him away."

"Right." Dean agreed but Bobby could still hear the anger in his voice.

"I know you're mad, Dean. I understand. You got a right to be, but I'm just saying. Be good to him anyway. You gotta get through to him." Bobby explained and turned around and looked freaked out for a second. "Uhm Angel Eyes ain't here anymore…"

"What do you mean not….?" Dean let out a startled yelp and got back on the phone. "Stupid winged idiot, I hate it when he does that!"

"What the Hell is going on Dean?"

"Cas just popped into the car and left Angel here." Dean paused and caught the glare Angelica shot him. "Don't look at me like that kid, you aren't talking on the phone and driving, AND you also didn't just have an Angel pop in and leave your cousin in the back seat of their car and leave!"

"Okay so Angelica is there with you?" Bobby asked worriedly.

"Yeah I guess we're both going to try to get Sammy back."

"Be careful you dang idgits."

Dean gave Angelica a worried expression and pulled over and let her get in the passenger seat.

"So what exactly happened there Angel?" Dean asked worriedly and Angelica sighed.

"Sam hit me with the butt of the gun and I guess I smacked my head against the rim of the tire. All I saw around was darkness and I couldn't move. It kind of reminded me of the Illusion Tarp. She admitted quietly and saw the flinch on Dean's face. "But at least Castiel pulled me back, so where are we going?"

"To find Sammy."

"Do we have any leads?" Angelica asked curiously and Dean smirked sarcastically.

"Yep and we're already heading there."

A couple hours later they pulled into a Motel and Angelica pointed to a car that Sam may have switched to in order to shake them. Dean nodded seeing it as well and they decided to stake out the Motel and wait to see if Ruby or Sam walked out. They waited for an hour or two before Sam Winchester exited one of the rooms. They waited until he left and they snuck into the building. Dean handed Angelica a gun and she shot him a concerned look.

"Now you give me a gun?!" She whispered harshly and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Shut up kid." He snapped at her and Angelica smirked vapidly.

"You know…you're not that much older than I am Squishy…"

Dean glared at her and knocked on the door Sam had left from.

"Did you forget the key…?" Ruby asked while answering the door and she froze seeing two guns pointed at her.

"Hey Horn Humper long time no see…" Angelica greeted with a smirk.

"Keep your mouth shut and don't alert any of your Demon friends Hell Bitch…" Dean warned Ruby as they both entered the room. They had started to fight with Ruby when Sam came into the room and put himself in between the three fighters.

"No! Let her go. Just take it easy!" Sam yelled at Dean and Angelica.

"Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here I am." Dean bit out angrily.

"Yeah Jolly I'm not entirely happy with you either. That whole gun to my jaw was not fun. Especially when I received a COMA type head hit on the tire." Angelica smirked sternly at her taller cousin who paled hearing that news.

"Yeah Sammy it took Castiel to bring her back…." Dean offered glibly and Sam tried to talk everything through with them.

"Dean, I'm glad you and Angel Eyes are here. Look let's just talk about this."

"Talk is cheap she goes down…." Angelica offered harshly and shrugged at Ruby. "Nothing personal, it's just we want you dead."

"And as soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want." Dean offered with a vapid smirk.

"Ruby, get out of here!" Sam yelled to Ruby as she tried to make a break for it.

"No, she's not going anywhere!" Dean screamed at his little brother but Ruby had already fled and Sam smirked that she got away. "She's poison, Sam." Dean tried to get Sam to see what was going on.

"It's not what you think, Dean." Sam snapped at his brother.

"Look what she did to you. I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit…"

Both boys were too busy fighting with one another to notice that Angelica was no longer in the room with them. She had run out of the Motel Room from the opposite door and was now staring at Ruby in the alleyway. Angelica raised the gun aiming it at Ruby and she gave her a challenging eyebrow raise.

"Aw Feather Lover you really going to shoot me?" Ruby asked with an evil smirk and Angelica finally saw what everybody else saw when looking at Ruby: An evil manipulating Bitch.

"Something like that Horn Humper…" Angelica cocked the hammer back on the gun Dean gave her.

"You shouldn't have done that Angel Whore…" Ruby grinned again and whistled sharply and Angelica heard a low growling behind her and she quirked her head in confusion.

Angelica turned around and paled at seeing a massive shadowy figure with red eyes and fangs ready for a kill.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Angelica cried out in terror.

"Just my Hell Hound…sic her boy…"

Angelica gave out a shriek of pure panic and fired the gun harmlessly at the creature who pounced on her and sank its claws into upper body knocking her over. The beast's teeth locked on her arm as she tried to fight it off. Ruby watched in amusement and walked past the battle.

"Nothing personal, Feather Lover I just want you dead…" Ruby added with another grin and she walked off.

From the corner of her eye Angelica could see Sam about to leave with Ruby.

"SA…!" She tried to scream but the beast took the opportunity and sank its teeth into her throat clamping down. Angelica gurgled on a scream of pain and she heard Ruby whistle lightly in the distance and the creature tore her throat apart before running off after its master.

Dean finally realized that Angelica wasn't in the room but Sam had already left. Dean got up and ran out of the door Sam had exited through and couldn't find any sign of his brother. Dean however did see a shadowy figure duck from an alleyway and he hurried to where it came from. Dean paled in horror seeing his cousin torn apart on the ground and figured out that she had been attacked by a Hell Hound. The closer he got to her he took notice of the injures and he panicked seeing the gaping hole where her throat used to be. He dropped his gun on the ground and ran to her side worriedly.

"ANGEL!" Dean shouted terrified but he got no response. "CAS!" Dean screamed for his Angelic Friend as loud as he could.


	73. Countdown to Armageddon Kickoff

"CAS!" Dean screamed again in panic and he heard feathers ruffling and he looked back with tear filled eyes.

"Dean what has happened?" Castiel asked and Dean sat back revealing Angelica's mangled body. Castiel froze in surprise then it melted away into horror. "Angelica?!" He rushed to her side and shoved Dean away. "Dean explain quickly…" Castiel ordered the oldest Winchester boy with an acerbic expression.

"Me and Sammy were fighting in the Motel Room and at some point she broke away and I guess she cut off Ruby and was attacked by a Hell Hound."

Castiel half listened to Dean's explanation and he gently gathered her in his arms.

"Angelica…?" Castiel asked quietly as he healed her wounds carefully. Even though the wounds were healed she wasn't waking up. "Angelica, I'm sorry…" Castiel tenderly nuzzled her cheek hoping she would wake up. He barely noticed Dean grimacing in disgust at the mushy scene. "Angelica, wake up." Castiel knew what Anna had meant now when she said that letting Sam out was putting Angelica in danger. If Angelica died from this he'd never be able to live with himself, especially seeing as Angels were eternal he'd have to suffer that guilt for an eternity unless another Angel struck him down.

Castiel was startled to find something wet on his face and realized in fear that it had come from his eye. Dean caught sight of the lone tear on his Angelic friend's face and was stunned into silence. That one tear landed on Angelica's forehead and she let out a groan of pain. Her eyes then bolted open and she started struggling like the Hell Hound still had a hold of her.

"Angelica it's over! The creature is gone and you are safe." Castiel informed her quietly but still held her in his arms. Her panicked expression lessened and she looked around with wide eyes and then she finally looked over at Castiel.

"It's you…" She muttered quietly and Castiel quirked his head at her. "Hi…" She greeted him as she always had and Castiel knew she was okay. He gave her a relieved smile and he lightly brushed some of her hair off of her face.

"Hello…" He greeted back and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh for the love of…! JUST FREAKING KISS ALREADY!" He yelled at them both startling them out of the moment and Castiel shot him a panicked expression and before anything else was said the Angel was gone in a flurry of wings and feathers. "Son of a bitch! You two are going to give me a heart attack!" Dean growled and helped Angelica stand up before he almost squeezed the life out of her with a tight hug. "What the Hell happened anyway?!"

"Caught Ruby escaping was about to shoot her and she called for her damn pet! I saw Sam leaving with her but he didn't see me or hear me due to Cujo making a snack of my throat, and let me tell YOU that FUCKING HURT!"

Dean nodded somberly and patted her shoulder.

"Yeah well kid welcome to the 'I got mauled by a Hell Hound Club.'" He informed her and she rolled her eyes.

"So what next?"

"We go back to Bobby's…all we can do…" Dean shrugged helplessly and Angelica shot him a stern look.

"Seriously? I wanna go fillet me some Demon Bitch!"

"Sam made his choice let's just go." Dean saw that Angelica was going to argue again and he cut her off. "GET IN THE DAMN CAR IT'S OVER!" He yelled at her and she nodded getting in the car and they traveled in silence to Bobby's place.

'Castiel are you okay?' Angelica asked worriedly.

(Fine.) Came the abrupt answer and he bolted from the link.

'Geez what happened while I was out?' Angelica thought to herself.

The depressed duo entered Bobby's house and he asked multiple questions but only Angelica answered them. Dean was too busy grumping around the house in a pissy mood.

"So Demon Bitch got her Hell Hound on you?"

"Yeah, and as much fun as that was I'd rather not talk about it Grumpy."

"Okay then, so Dean…" Bobby nodded and went on to talk to Dean about what they do next. Bobby threw out the idea of just calling Sam. After talking for 30 minutes Bobby realized Dean wasn't really paying attention. "Dean! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?!"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him." Dean glared out of the window still raw from Sam's actions. He was also pissed that Angelica had gone off on herself and gotten mauled by a Hell Hound.

"Don't make me get my gun, boy." Bobby grumbled darkly and Angelica rolled her eyes before she grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

"We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?!" Dean yelled at Bobby as he faced him and Angelica frowned in realization.

"I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your…" Bobby tried to make Dean see reason and Dean exploded once more.

"Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?!" Dean screamed acerbically.

"He's your brother Dean, and he's my cousin…" Angelica offered quietly and Dean shot her a glare.

"And he's drowning he needs our help." Bobby explained adding to Angelica's point of view.

"Bobby, we tried to help him, but... look what happened! We lost Sam anyway and Angelica nearly died again!"

"So try again." Bobby shrugged helplessly and Angelica nodded.

"I'm game Squishy…"

"It's too late!" Dean snapped bitterly and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"There's no such thing as too late." Bobby growled in response.

"No, damnit! No! I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life. Ran away to Stanford the first chance he got. Now it's like deja vu all over again!" Dean sat down angrily and took in a deep breath before he continued. "Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants."

"Dean…" Angelica gave him an exasperated groan.

"You don't mean that." Bobby countered quietly with wide eyes.

"Yes I do, Bobby! Sam's gone, he's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was." Dean offered quietly and Angelica threw her fist out and cracked him in the mouth.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Angelica screamed at her cousin. "I HAVE NO FAMILY! AND YOU HAVE A BROTHER! I HAVE NO BROTHERS, AND THE ONLY ONE I CONSIDERED A SISTER WAS MURDERED BECAUSE OF MY FAULT!" Angelica couldn't get the words out she was so angry and distraught. "You have a family why aren't you fighting tooth and nail for it? I'd fight until I died for a family member…" She started to cry and ran out of the house.

Angelica tripped on a rock and sat near one of the junkers and cried.

"Please GOD we need some help here. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, even if there's anything TO do! Armageddon really is coming, wow…" Angelica quietly realized that the end of the world was very close and she was freaked out that she was a part of it. Before she could pray about anything else Angelica was no longer in the junk yard. She was sitting on the floor of a lush room.

"Angel?" Somebody calling her made her jump. She looked over at Dean in confusion and she stood up. She looked around worriedly and gave Dean a freaked out look.

"Dean where the fuck are we?"


	74. Lover's Spat and Zach's an Ass

Dean poked around the room investigating their surroundings while Angelica sat back on the floor. Dean could tell she was still mad at him for saying what he did about Sam. He turned back from the wall and frowned at the table that appeared out of thin air. The table was loaded with beer and burgers.

"Uhm Angel…?" He asked quietly and she didn't look at him. "Angel…" He tried again and she sighed.

"I'm not talking to you Dean…"

"JUST LOOK UP!" Dean snapped at her losing his temper and she glared at him about to yell back at him and her eyes widened seeing the stocked table.

"Holy sh…" She stood up and almost fell backwards.

"Watch it young lady, we don't take those words lightly here." A new voice made both of them jump in surprise. They looked over at Zachariah and Castiel who had just showed up like only an Angel could: Unannounced. "Hello, Dean, you're looking fit. Angelica Collins you're looking annoyed as usual."

"Well, how 'bout this? 'The suite life of Zach and Cas.'" Dean smirked but received classic 'huh' faces from both Castiel and Zachariah. He felt the exasperated glare from Angelica and he tried to explain to everybody what he had meant. "It's a... never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell are we? " Dean finished and motioned to himself and Angelica.

"Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime." Zachariah gave Angelica a sneer. "And you are here so we can keep an eye on you. We wouldn't want a human that can feel what an Angel feels to fall into the wrong hands." Zachariah then showed Dean the food on the table. "Try a burger, they're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware, you were 11, I think."

"I'm not hungry." Dean grumbled angrily and Angelica let out a loud snort of laughter.

Both Dean and Zachariah rolled their eyes at Angelica's laugh but Castiel smirked slightly at her and she quirked an eyebrow at him. Zachariah followed her line of sight and caught Castiel's smirk making Castiel stop and look down at the floor again.

"Not hungry? How about Ginger from season 2 of 'Gilligan's Island'? You do have a thing for her, don't you?" Zachariah offered Dean and Angelica cringed in disgust.

"Dean ew, seriously Ginger?" She gagged dramatically and Dean glared at her. "I'd understand Mary-Ann but seriously the dumb one? Wait I can see that…never mind."

"Ms. Collins you should talk." Zachariah offered drolly. "You like the Professor."

"The professor really?" Dean asked with a smirk and Angelica turned red in the cheeks. Dean then looked over at Castiel and grinned. "You know I'm not all that surprised you seem to go for the Nerds…"

"DEAN!" Angelica snapped at him embarrassedly.

"I want to know what the game plan is." Dean mentioned casually and Zachariah set his jaw in irritation.

"Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, and relaxed."

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles." Dean glared at the asshole Angel.

Angelica picked up one of the burgers and started to nibble on it. She quirked an eyebrow at the pissing match between Zach and Dean.

"You and I both know Dean will just keep asking so might as well just tell him what he wants to know." She informed the three males in the room and Zachariah rolled his eyes.

"All the seals have fallen. Except for one." Zachariah informed Dean and Angelica.

"That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals." Dean snapped sarcastically and Angelica smacked him in the head.

"Dean cut it out."

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering... you started all this? But the final seal... it'll be different." Zachariah informed Dean smugly with a sneer.

"Different how?" Angelica asked confusedly.

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night - midnight." Zachariah mentioned casually.

"Where?" Dean asked ready for some action.

"We're working on it." Zachariah shrugged still not worried.

"Well, work harder." Dean glared at both Zachariah and Castiel who had still refused to look up.

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours." Zachariah informed him with a sneer.

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how do I do it? Do I use the knife?"

"All in good time." Zachariah was seriously getting on Angelica's nerves.

'Castiel what is going on? Why is Zachariah against us helping stop Lilith?'

(I am not inclined to answer you human.)

"Wow…" Angelica scoffed out loud making Dean and Zachariah stop bickering and look at her. "Call me a Human like it's a vulgar word? Fucking asshole…" Angelica snapped at Castiel and turned away from all the others in the room and she sat in a plush seat facing away from them.

Castiel left the room shortly after that but not before Dean caught the heartbroken expression and he shook his head in exasperation. Before anything else was said Zachariah left the room as well and Dean was left with a moody cousin.

"You okay Angel?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Something bad is going to happen, it's wrapping around us all and I can't do anything about it!" Angelica whined and Dean patted her head lightly. "Like a suffocating cloud of smoke and mirrors and I figure it out."

"Yeah me to kid." Dean muttered darkly and took his cell phone out and looked at it. "Screw it." He called Sam's cell phone and left a message for his little brother. "Hey, it's me. Uhm...Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beat-down. But...I shouldn't have said what i said. You know, I'm not Dad, we're brothers. You know, we're family. You, me Bobby and Angel. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that won't change. Sammy, I'm sorry."

Both of the cousins lost count of what the time was in that damn room and Angelica was close to screaming obscenities at the whole lot of them Castiel included. Dean moped around the room and tipped over one of the many angelic figurines and Castiel appeared.

"You asked to see me?" Castiel asked Dean but he stole a saddened glance at Angelica.

"Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something."

"Anything you wish." Castiel offered peacefully.

"I want my soul back…" Angelica snapped acerbically from the chair she still sat on.

"Angel seriously knock it off. Cas I need you to take me to see Sam." Dean saw Castiel's face fall when Angelica snapped that sentence out.

"Why?" Castiel asked Dean but was still looking at Angelica with a melancholy look.

"There's something I got to talk to him about." Dean admitted but Castiel still wasn't looking at him.

"What's that?" Castiel asked still looking at Angelica sadly.

"Why do you care?! Just make it snappy!"

"I don't think that's wise." Castiel finally looked over at Dean.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Angelica was finally fed up with Angels, Demons, hunters, and idiot cousins and she flew from her chair. "THAT IS IT! I've had about all I can handle from being drowned, shot at, stabbed by some psycho brat, putting up with two cousins that have a combined maturity level of a ten year old, AND I HAD MY FUCKING THROAT RIPPED OUT BY A FREAKING HELL HOUND! And this guy has been to Hell and back! You want him to do whatever you say but all he asks in return is talk to his fucking brother and you won't even give him that!? I'm starting to think that Demons are better!" Angelica breathed in and Castiel's face lost all its color.

"You dare to say something like that in the presence of an Angel of the Lord?!" Castiel growled angrily and Angelica stood her ground.

"At least they don't screw you over like some ways I've seen the Angels do! It's just cut and dry with them! They are more honorable when it comes to their agreements you guys just make it SEEM like you honor the agreement and then you just fuck it up to wherever you are comfortable!"

"Angelica you had better cease these words or I will not be held accountable for what occurs." Castiel warned her trying to reign in his temper.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it huh? Tell your daddy on me!? That's a rich one! Tell me this if GOD stated for all Angels to love Humans above himself THEN WHY AREN'T THEY HELPING US STOP LILITH?!" Angelica's tirade ended suddenly when a slap resounded through the room. Dean paled in horror at seeing Castiel slap her in the face. Nobody looked more surprised than Castiel who frowned at what just happened. Angelica's face closed down and tears started to fall down her cheeks. She picked up one of the chairs from the table and lobbed it at the Angel who just stood there in silence. "GET OUT!" She screamed at him. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE US ALONE! YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

"Cas…just go…" Dean muttered to the Angel who still looked shocked from the whole scene. Castiel left the room without a word and Dean hugged Angelica. "Hey it's okay…didn't think you had it in you."

"Dean why aren't they doing more to help?! We need them and they're not even willing to help or even talk to us like we're not animals in a zoo!"

"I don't know Angelica. But I can tell you that was one Hell of a lover's spat…."

"Asshole…" She grumbled into Dean's shoulder with a sobbing laugh.


	75. One Soul Half Forfeit

Angelica's bad mood lifted slightly but she was still in a foul mood and it was driving Dean crazy. He had even started to break through the wall with one of the figurine pedestals. He sighed in relief seeing the foundations and blinked for one second and the hole in the wall had vanished.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled angrily and started to hit the wall again and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Dean seriously if they made it that easy we'd be free already…" Angelica mentioned around the French fries that had appeared.

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you?! It's unbecoming." Zachariah snapped angrily at Dean and Angelica growled in her own anger.

"Let us out of here!" Dean glared still holding the pedestal.

"Like I told you: Too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl so you stay here, her however we don't care that much about…" Zachariah smirked in Angelica's direction. "Kudos on getting Castiel to react physically however." Zachariah felt something hard land against the back of his head. He looked down and saw a figurine on the ground and he glowered at Angelica who gave him a smug sneer. "Did you really think that would do anything?" He asked her unimpressed and she smirked fully.

"Made me feel better…"

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety?! You're lying and I want to see my brother." Dean had snickered silently when Angelica threw the statue and hit Zach in the head.

"That's... ill-advised." Zachariah rolled his eyes at the duo. "You both talk at great lengths and it certainly tests the patience of a Saint."

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?" Dean asked and Zachariah sighed with an eye roll.

"You're not going to ice Lilith." He mentioned calmly and Angelica paled seeing the end game appear on the asshole's face.

"What?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station." Zachariah smirked smugly at them both.

'Castiel is that what you were going to tell us in Illinois?'

(I have nothing to say to you Angelica.)

'You were going to warn us that Zachariah and Michael weren't trying to stop the seals being broken.' Angelica offered quietly and felt the indifference from the other side. 'Castiel how did you think I would react when you called me human like it was a demonic name?' Angelica heard Dean arguing with Zachariah and heard that everybody would be killed but there would be paradise afterwards. 'Castiel they're going to kill all of us. Zachariah's voiced his opinion on me, he's already tried to kill me through our link.'

(You insulted my family, and myself by saying that Demons were better.)

'Well how else do you expect me to react when Zachariah and Michael, not forgetting Uriel and the other Angels that were against us from the beginning, planning to let us fail anyway?!'

(I have nothing to say to you.)

'Castiel I'm sorry for saying those things. Words said in anger are the hardest to forgive and I guess we have no real right to ask anything of you seeing as you've made your decision and chose your side.'

Angelica felt Castiel leaving the link but she added something quickly.

'Castiel what if this is not GOD'S plan?' She felt him freeze and she continued. 'I mean I remember there being a vengeful GOD and a loving GOD but no version of GOD ever condoned his warriors to jump start the end of the world.'

(You do not know what you are saying. What you are asking of me.) Angelica sighed in defeat and answered.

'You are right Castiel there is nothing to say good bye.'

Angelica noticed that Zachariah was now gone leaving her and Dean alone once more.

"Castiel won't listen to me. But something just feels wrong about this whole thing and I don't mean the whole Sam killing Lilith thing."

"Yeah I feel it to and I have no idea what's causing the feeling." Dean started to dial Sam on his cellphone again but all he got was static.

"You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone." Castiel offered lightly trying not to look at Angelica and the red welt on her face which was already bruising.

"What are you going do to Sam?" Dean asked angrily and noticed that the Angel wasn't looking at Angelica. "Oh and you can't even take a gander at your own handiwork?" Dean glowered at Castiel who dodged a quick look to Angelica's face and shot her a pathetic expression.

"I have done nothing to Sam. He's going to do it to himself." Castiel looked back over at Dean who rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked but Castiel looked away and caught sight of the bruise on Angelica's face and his pathetic expression came back and Dean grumbled angrily. "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?" Dean asked quietly.

"We've been through much together, you and I. Angelica and I have been through just as much together. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this." Castiel admitted sadly and Dean snorted with no humor in it.

"'Sorry?!'" Dean scoffed again and walked closer to Castiel. "It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than 'sorry'!"

"Try to understand, this is long foretold. This is your..." Castiel started but Dean interrupted him before he finished.

"Destiny? Don't give me that 'holy' crap. Destiny, God's plan, it's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line even she thinks something's wrong! You know what's real? People, families, that's real. And you're going watch them all burn?"

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you, I see your guilt, your anger, and your confusion. For Angelica I cannot only sense the guilt, sadness and despair from her I feel it! You weren't even supposed to be here with Dean! It took a lot of cajoling to keep you two together because Zachariah was going to leave you to die down there! For some strange unknown reason Gabriel can't contact you here and believe me when I'm not in this room he's been talking my ear off trying to get information on if you're okay or not! In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam, Dean. Angelica you can have your friends and sister back!" Castiel tried to make them see but Angelica looked away.

"You can take your peace, and shove it up your lily-white ass! Because we'll take the pain and the guilt and we live with it! I'll even take Sam as he is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." Dean tried to make Castiel see that humans deserved to live. "Look at me! You know it! You were going help us once, weren't you? You were going to warn us about all this, before they dragged you back to bible camp. Help me, help us, please." Dean begged the man in front of him and Angelica refused to look at them both.

"What would you have me do?" He asked while looking over to Angelica sadly.

"Get me to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late!" Dean offered quietly but Castiel refused to look at Dean and kept looking at Angelica.

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed." Castiel admitted biting his lip worriedly.

"Castiel we're already going to be killed." Angelica informed him.

"If there is anything worth dying for, this is it. You spineless, soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead! We're done!" Dean went off on Castiel who still refused to look at him. But as soon as Dean shouted those final phrases Castiel looked back at him.

"Dean…" He started but Dean brushed past him and stood beside Angelica.

"We're done! You are finished here, and you will never talk to me Sammy or Angel again! Leave us the Hell alone!"

Castiel looked at Angelica sadly and moved forward and she backed away slightly and Castiel gave her the most saddest expression he's ever given.

"Angelica you must understand…this is for…"

"For what? My own good?" She snapped bitterly at him and he disappeared.

Castiel sat down in the playground watching the young ones playing and laughing with one another. Gabriel appeared beside him and offered him some licorice.

"I don't want any." Castiel admitted sadly and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You hit her, and now you're confused as to why you feel like you ran over a dog." Gabriel stated simply and Castiel looked over at him curiously then nodded. "What do you feel when I talk to Sweet Cheeks?" Gabriel asked reclining on the bench.

"Angry, but hurt." Castiel admitted quietly.

"You do realize that is jealousy right?" Gabriel informed his little brother who looked at him oddly. "You claim to not be jealous but have you ever learned what it is?" He asked and Castiel frowned. "Jealousy is when you feel angry or hurt and sad when something you like walks away to go hang out with your older, cooler and hotter older brother."

"So I am jealous?"

"Of me because Angelica likes me and finds me amusing. But she only 'likes' me little brother and she 'really' likes you."

"She makes me more confused than Dean ever could."

"Yeah women can do that to you." Gabriel looked around worriedly and leaned closer to Castiel. "Lilith dying is the last seal, she dies everything ends." The archangel whispered into his brother's ear.

"But Dean is going to stop the apocalypse…"

"Oh and who told you that? Gee was it Douchariah because I can't believe you're still listening to that idiot. Trust me Bucko when that Moose of a Winchester kills that Hell Bitch our brother comes for a visit."

"What do I do?" Castiel asked his brother and Gabriel sighed.

"Whatever you feel is right." Gabriel disappeared and Castiel watched the kids playing again and nodded to himself.

Castiel appeared back in the Green Room and Angelica gave him an odd look. He then pushed Dean into the wall and drew out a knife and covered his mouth with his hand. He made a cut on his arm and made an Angel Banishing symbol on the wall. Zachariah popped into the room angrily.

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?!" He snapped icily at the younger Angel and Castiel slammed his hand onto the symbol making Zachariah vanish in a bright flash of light.

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now!" Castiel admitted and reached over and pulled Angelica closer to himself and Dean.

"Where is he?" Angelica asked and Castiel smirked sheepishly.

"I don't know, but I know who does. We have to stop Sam, from killing Lilith."

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal." Dean offered worriedly and Castiel growled angrily.

"Lilith is the final seal. If she dies, the end begins." Castiel looked at Dean and then Angelica sadly. "You were both right, and I'm sorry." He stated simply but was looking more to Angelica and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Aw come on! Enough of this lovey dovey crap. Kiss and make up and let's go stop Sam!" Dean snapped at them and Castiel rolled his eyes and touched both of them and they found themselves standing in the middle of Chuck Shurley's living room.

Dean and Angelica looked very surprised but not as surprised as poor Chuck who was on the phone trying to order some entertain for the night.

"Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen." Chuck muttered confusedly looking at everybody in his living room and paled before talking in the phone again. "No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back. What's going on guys? Hello again Angelica."

"Good evening Chuck nice to see you again, just wish it were under better circumstances. Ordering some dinner before the end of the world?" Angelica asked politely knowing full and well that he had been ordering something that wasn't food. Her words made the poor guy turn red in the cheeks.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked Castiel and Dean.

"We need to know where Lilith is going to die and I don't care how we get the information." Dean grumbled angrily and Chuck shrugged.

"St. Mary's." Chuck answered without hesitation.

"St. Mary's? What is it, a convent?" Dean asked kind of freaked out that Demons could use a place like that.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story." Chuck informed them like they should know but grew confused when the three of them shot him sheepish smirks.

"Yeah, well..." Castiel shrugged helplessly. "We're making it up as we go."

Before anything else was said the ground started to shake as it had when Lilith was in the same room with Chuck and white light started to pour through the windows. Chuck whined in despair knowing what was going on already.

"Aw, man! Not again!" Chuck groaned getting fed up with everybody just showing up on his doorstep. Castiel gave Dean and Angelica a sad look and went into action.

"It's the Archangel! I'll hold them all off, just go stop Sam!" Castiel slammed his hand on Dean's forehead sending him to the place he needed to be. Castiel looked over at Angelica morosely and approached her side quickly.

"You're lying…" Angelica felt tears well up in her eyes sadly. Castiel lightly touched her cheek healing the bruise he gave her. Then the look he gave her was both bittersweet and cute. He lightly brushed some stray red hair from her face.

"Everything that could've been said…I didn't say it…" He admitted quietly and Angelica hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Angelica."

"I forgive you Flyboy. I'm sorry to."

"I forgive you Angel Eyes…" Angelica let out a small cry and lightly kissed Castiel's cheek and he nuzzled her other cheek.

"Angel! Hey Angel come on we gotta stop Sam!" Dean yelled at her and she opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in front of St Mary's Convent with Dean who was watching her curiously.

"Okay Dean…" Angelica started forward when she doubled over in pain and clutched her chest sobbing in pain. Dean ran to her side and she shoved him away. "NO DAMMIT GO STOP SAM! JUST GO!" She screamed through the pain and she shoved Dean one last time and he nodded sadly and ran for the locked up convent. "DEAN!" Angelica hollered for him and looked back at her confusedly. "You see Ruby you gank that bitch!" She snapped angrily and Dean shot her an evil smirk and nodded before disappearing into the building.

Angelica screamed and her body flung around the air and slammed into the pavement.

"GABRIEL!" She screamed in fear and she heard wings flapping near her.

"Aw Sweet Cheeks I'm sorry." Gabriel got on the ground and held her as whatever was happening made her heart feel like it was having a heart attack and boy did that hurt. She let out a few screams in a row as she felt flames searing through her chest where her heart was. "It won't last long Angelica I promise…"

Angelica felt something scorch away from her body and she breathed easier she looked at Gabriel.

"Castiel…?" She asked with a sob and Gabriel lightly kissed her forehead.

"Yeah." Then Gabriel was gone and she was alone.

Angelica was still on the ground when Dean and Sam came running out of the building and Dean grabbed her up.

"Come on Angel we fucked up!" Dean screamed and they tried to make a break for it before white light blew up all around the three of them.

"SHIT I'M SORRY!" Sam sobbed in shame and fear before everything disappeared around them and they found themselves on an airplane.

Dean and Sam looked over at Angelica who still hadn't talked since they got away from the blast.

"Angel Eyes?" Sam asked and Angelica screamed at him throwing her can of Sprite at him.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" She snapped while tears fell down her cheeks.


	76. my poor flyboy

Sam and Dean rented a car so they could go check on Chuck and Castiel but Angelica couldn't tell them it was just too hard to go through again. While the boys were bringing the car around Gabriel showed up and handed her the two Angel Bears that she had left behind in Bobby's house. Gabriel caught her pathetic expression and he lightly kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay Sweet Cheeks I promise."

Dean and Sam rounded the corner in time to see a blurry figure disappear from Angelica's side and they hurried over to her.

"Angel you okay?" Dean asked looking around while pulling out a gun.

"Dean look in her hands." Sam nodded to Angelica's hands and saw the Angel Bears.

"Angel where did you get these?" Dean asked curiously.

"Gabriel was here, he gave me them." Angelica admitted despondently.

"Come on let's just out of here." Dean muttered darkly and helped her to stand up.

While in the car Dean and Sam looked for some radio stations to see if there had been any news on what had happened after the Convent blew up.

"Dean, look…" Sam started and Dean glared him into silence.

"Don't say anything." Dean snapped at his brother but worriedly looked back at their cousin who was lying in the back seat sobbing into her Castiel Bear. "It's okay, we just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?"

"Yeah, okay." Sam admitted quietly but he also looked back at Angelica. "Angelica how you doing back there?" Sam asked worriedly and she snuffled into the bear again without speaking. "Dean I'm really worried about her…" Dean nodded in agreement. "What do you think happened?"

"No clue, I'm more concerned as to how we ended up on Soul Plane…"

"Maybe the Angels? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?" Sam mentioned with a shrug.

"Well, whatever I think it's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas." Dean muttered darkly and neither guy heard the soft whimper from their cousin as she pressed her face into the Angel Bear again.

After a couple of hours and a failed attempt to get Angelica to eat anything other than a couple fries, they finally pulled up in front of Chuck's house. The three of them got out of the Impala and started for the eerily quiet house.

_Sweet Cheeks you don't want to go in there…_ Gabriel informed her and she stopped in her tracks.

"Come on Angel let's go in." Dean motioned for her but she shook her head and backed away from them and leaned against the Impala clutching the Bear tighter.

"No Dean…" She muttered brokenly and he rolled his eyes. "You'll see…" She muttered darkly and pressed her face into the Castiel Bear again.

Dean and Sam entered the house and walked around taking note of how messed up it was now. And red stuff coated most of the wall space. Chuck suddenly came flying out of a nearby room and thwacked Sam on the head with a plunger. Sam held his head in pain and whined at the Prophet.

"Geez! Ow, come on man!"

"Sam?" Chuck asked worriedly.

"Yeah!" Sam answered not happy one bit that he just got hit over the head with a freaking plunger.

"Hey, Chuck." Dean greeted the nervous man and Chuck seemed to calm down a little.

"So...you're okay?" Chuck asked Sam ready to bolt if he went all Demon on him.

"Well, my head hurts." Sam snapped at him in irritation and Chuck almost rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean…I mean, my…my last vision. You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred and your eyes were black." Chuck explained quietly and Dean looked at Sam worriedly.

"Your eyes went black?" He asked kind of freaked out and Sam shrugged.

"I didn't know. How would I have known? It's not like I could look in a mirror while I killed Lilith!"

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked after rolling his eyes at his little brother. Chuck paled and looked away before answering that question.

"He's dead. Or gone, the Archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry." Chuck then looked around. "Where's Angelica?" He asked worriedly.

"She's outside. You're sure about Cas? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something?" Dean answered and refused to believe Castiel was gone for good.

"Oh, no, he, like, exploded." Chuck explained while motioning to the walls. Dean and Sam looked around and saw Chuck pointing to the red stuff and Dean paled in realization that red stuff was Cas. "Yeah it was like a water balloon of chunky soup."

"Thanks a helluva lot Chuck…" Angelica snapped from the open front door. She had actually stood there the whole time listening to their conversation. Dean tried to get her outside but it was already too late, she had seen the bloody mess. She walked over to one wall and stared at the blood. "My poor Flyboy…" She admitted sadly while Sam tried to tell Chuck that there was a molar caught in his hair.

"This has been a really stressful day." Chuck whined in despair and Angelica lightly pat his shoulder.

"Our day as well Chuck."

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked quietly and Angelica gave him a sad look.

"I want Castiel to be alive again." She admitted just as quietly looking back at the messy walls and Chuck nodded in agreement.

"You and me both."

"Cas, you stupid bastard." Dean grumbled darkly and Sam glared at him.

"Stupid!? He was trying to help us!" Sam snapped at his older brother and Dean glowered back at him.

"Yeah, exactly! He saved me and Angel but now he's gone and we got one seriously despondent cousin on our hands! She's still fucking carrying around the damn Bear!"

"So, what now?" Sam asked at a total loss at what to do.

"I don't know." Dean admitted with a shrug.

"Oh, crap…" Chuck whined out loud and Angelica sniffed lightly into the air and tilted her head in perplexion.

"What?" Sam asked worriedly and Chuck sighed in despair.

"I can feel them." Chuck muttered darkly and Zachariah appeared in the middle of the room with two other Angels. Angelica was still facing the wall and she snorted in laughter.

"Why do I smell bacon?" She asked and then turned around and sneered at the Angel. "Oh my bad Zachariah it's just you…" Dean snorted in laughter while Chuck smirked at her secretly.

"Watch your mouth you hairless ape…you are one soul half away from becoming Lilith!" Zachariah sneered right back at her and he turned to Dean and Sam. "Thought we'd find you here. Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us."

"You just keep your distance, asshat!" Dean snapped at the asshole Angel.

"You're upset." Zachariah surmised with a shrug. "Doesn't it bother you that if something were to happen to Gabriel , your precious little cousin may end up being the next thing you hunt and kill?"

"Well I haven't killed Sammy yet so what makes you think I'll kill her?"

"Not to mention you idiots were the ones that started all of this shit?" Angelica bit out bitterly and Zachariah smirked with another shrug.

"Maybe we let it happen, but we didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?" Zachariah winked at Sam who looked like somebody just shot his puppy before Zachariah looked back over at Dean. "You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again."

"My GOD you really love the sound of your own voice…" Angelica snapped out loud making Sam and Chuck snicker lightly while Dean rolled his eyes at her.

"So you think we're all back on the same side huh?" Dean asked angrily and Zachariah smirked vapidly at him.

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy."

"No that's idiocy!" Angelica snapped acerbically and Dean waved her into silence.

"Angel that's enough, and you do you expect us to just trust you?" Dean glowered angrily. "Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

"This isn't a game, son." Zachariah informed Dean like he was a child. "Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast, before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asked curiously and Angelica gagged at that description.

"Seriously can't come up with something better than that Jolly?" Angelica asked but this time Sam looked relieved she had called him Jolly. That meant she was slowly healing from her soul half being taken.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help." Zachariah tried to remain calm but Angelica's words were starting to get to him.

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche, I would rather be ripped apart by Hell Hounds than work with you."

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? Like Lucifer did then you have another thing coming!" Zachariah was about to throttle Dean when he noticed that Dean's hand was bleeding. "You're bleeding." He muttered in surprise and Angelica snickered at him.

"And you JUST realized that? Wow you really a dumbass…" She admitted and Zachariah started towards her and Dean spoke quickly.

"Just a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean admitted and Zachariah froze in his steps and stared at him in shock. He gave out a startled cry as Dean slammed his hand against the Angel Banishing Spell and Douchariah was gone. "Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch."

"This sucks ass." Chuck moped sadly and Angelica looked over at him and nodded before hugging her Castiel Bear again.

AN:/ I have the perfect two songs for Angelica and Castiel first one is When I See You Smile, and the second one is Can't fight this Feeling.


	77. Becky the UberRabidSlashFangirl

Later they decided to regroup and gather their senses before going back to Bobby's house. Dean kept shooting Angelica odd looks before he sat back in the chair looking at her.

"What is it Dean?" She asked not looking at him but knowing he was staring at her.

"Was Douchariah right Angel? Did Castiel dying sear out half of your soul?"

"Yes okay…I only have half of a soul! If something manages to happen to Gabriel I'm going to be soulless."

"So you'll be like Lilith or a zombie?" Dean asked and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Dean if that happens, you know…if the other half is forfeited I don't want to walk around without a soul." Dean gave her a confused expression before he saw the pointed look she gave him and his face fell.

"Aw Hell no Angel! You can just forget about that! We aren't going to kill you over something like that!"

"You might not have a choice. I mean if I'm going to be the next Lilith and a minion of Lucifer you'll need to. Either you or Sam I don't think Bobby has it in him but don't quote me on that."

"Topic is being dropped." Dean snapped at her and she opened her mouth. "DROPPED!" He snapped again and her mouth closed.

Dean sat at a Motel room table cleaning and loading the guns when Sam came in the room. Dean raised the weapon instinctively and lowered it seeing his brother.

"Hey." Dean nodded to his brother in greeting.

"Hey." Sam greeted him back before looking back at Angelica. "How are you doing Angelica?"

"I'm fine." Angelica grumbled and Dean scoffed.

"Fine my ass! Sammy if she turns into Lilith she wants us to kill her."

"DEAN! OH MY GOD YOU ARE SUCH A TATTLE TALE!" Angelica glowered at her cousin.

"Angelica we can't just kill you." Sam admitted quietly and Angelica sighed.

"If I do something bad because of being soulless you won't have a choice…"

Sam sighed in defeat and threw Dean a couple bags and Angelica's nose twitched.

"Ugh that smells familiar." She grumbled darkly and Sam quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What are these?" Dean asked curiously.

"They are hex bags, no way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter. I guess Angelica still remembers the smell from the ones when we helped Anna."

"Where'd you get them?" Dean asked worriedly sharing a look with Angelica.

"I made them."

"How?" Dean asked already knowing what was coming next.

"I learned it from Ruby." Sam admitted quietly.

"Speaking of which, how you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

"Smooth Squishy real smooth…" Angelica grumbled darkly and Dean looked more relieved that Angelica had called him squishy.

"It's weird, to tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone?" Dean asked and Angelica clipped him in the head.

"Moron…"

"Yeah, I guess." Sam smirked at Angelica but the smile fell. "Dean, Angelica…I…" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Sam." Dean took a deep breath before continuing. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well, that's good, because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right…" Sam started to ramble and Angelica lowered her head to the table with a loud *THUNK*.

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean snapped at his brother understanding why Angelica knocked her head into the table. "Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess, we clean it up, that's it."

"We'll need one Helluva dust broom…" Angelica grumbled darkly making Dean snort and rub her shoulder.

"All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know, what do we do first?" Dean asked both of them.

"Go for pie?"/"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is." Angelica and Sam answered without hesitating and Dean let out a sharp laugh and shook his head.

"All right. So we just got to find...the devil." Dean muttered and frowned at Angelica. "Pie is just a bonus and Angelica laughed out loud making Sam and Dean sigh in relief that she laughed.

Angelica brushed her hair out from just getting a shower when a knock sounded from the other side of the Motel Room door. Dean pulled his gun out and Angelica paused brushing her hair as Sam opened the door. There was a blonde girl on the other side just staring at Sam enthralled and unable to breath.

"You okay, lady?" Sam asked worriedly and Angelica saw her expression and groaned in realization.

"Rabid fangirl alert…" She muttered to Dean darkly and he smirked nervously at the blonde girl hiding the gun behind his back.

"Sam...is it really you?" The girl asked before she lightly touched Sam's chest. "And you're so firm." She muttered lightly and Angelica snorted in hysterical laughter.

"Uh, do I know you?" Sam asked getting really freaked out.

"No. But I know you, you're Sam Winchester. And you're…" Becky looked at Dean and cleared her throat in disappointment. "Not what I pictured. I'm Becky." She introduced herself and hurried into the room before Sam could close the door. "I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few…" She cut herself off and giggled and Angelica groaned in dismay.

"Correction…rabid SLASH fangirl alert." She grumbled again and Dean snorted with laughter.

"Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were." Becky mentioned finally making herself interesting.

"Chuck?" Dean asked as Sam closed the door.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels, nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old." Becky still twittered around aimlessly and Angelica quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Another correction uber-rabid SLASH fangirl…"

"Right. Just, what's the message?" Sam asked after shooting a dark look to Angelica.

"He had a vision. "The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it." Becky informed them and Angelica quirked her head in confusion.

"Who the what now?" She asked worriedly.

"The Michael sword?" Dean clarified Angelica's question.

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asked and noticed that Becky was glaring at Angelica.

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs." Becky admitted and Angelica let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Forty-two dogs?" Dean asked with a wry smirk.

"Are...you sure you got that right?" Sam asked worriedly because Becky wouldn't step away from him.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said. I memorized every word." She lightly touched Sam's chest again. "For you…"

"Um, Becky, can you...quit touching me? He asked getting seriously freaked out and Angelica laughed again.

"I'm sorry but who are you and what are you doing here with two guys?" Becky asked feeling jealous.

"Angelica Collins, I'm their cousin."

"Their cousin died in the first book pre-series."

"Here we go again…" Angelica rolled her eyes in dismay. "I didn't die, my mom and dad died. I lived and was adopted by a family. The three of us never knew about each other until a couple months ago and now I'm a freaking Winchester…."

Sam snorted in laughter and Angelica glared at him before smirking at Dean evilly.

"Hey Becky, Sam just caused the Apocalypse is feeling really bad right now. I think he needs a hug…" Angelica mentioned lightly and Dean coughed harshly to hide the laughter surfacing. Becky's face fell and she hurried to Sam's side and latched onto him with a hug.

"Oh you poor thing!" Becky cooed gently to Sam who glared at Angelica and shook his head.

'I hate you…' He mouthed to his cousin who burst into giggles.

"Becky you are my new best friend!" Angelica laughed hysterically.


	78. Who the Hell is Meg!

Sam sighed in relief when they finally managed to get rid of Becky the psycho fan. An hour or two later another knock sounded from the other side of the Motel Room door. Dean peeked out of the door and smirked in relief and opened the door letting Bobby Singer into the room.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean greeted the older hunter who immediately hugged Dean.

"It's good to see you three in one piece." He admitted with a relieved smirk before hugging Sam then ruffling Angelica's hair. Dean rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"You weren't followed, were you?" Dean asked worriedly and Bobby smirked.

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?" He asked shooting Sam a grin and Sam blushed in embarrassment.

"So you heard." He stated simply and Bobby smirked again.

"Yeah I heard, Romeo." Bobby admitted nodding.

"Grumpy it was like meeting Annie Wilkes face to face, and us left without a James Caan to protect us." Angelica explained and Bobby snorted in laughter.

"So...sword of Michael, huh?" Bobby asked confusedly and Dean nodded.

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean asked curiously Bobby shrugged.

"You better friggin' hope so kid…" Bobby showed them all a picture of the Archangel depiction and Angelica winced at the non-violent picture. "That's Michael, he's the toughest son of a bitch they got."

"You kidding me?! Tough?! That guy looks like Cate Blanchett." Dean moaned in disappointment.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host, during the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword." Bobby explained showing them a picture of Michael that had him holding the sword. "So if we can find it..."

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right, so, where do we start?" Sam asked ready to get working.

"Divvy up and start reading, try to make sense of Chuck's nonsense." Bobby shrugged and they all started to pour into the books that Bobby had brought with him. Sam however couldn't get into his favorite pastime. "Kid, you all right?" Bobby asked worriedly and Angelica shot a worried look to Dean who returned the expression.

"No, actually, Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry." Sam admitted quietly and Dean joined his cousin with an eye roll.

"Sam..."/"Jolly!" Both of them warned him but he wouldn't listen.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal." Sam kept talking and Bobby was just giving him a confused look.

"Sam, stop it." Dean glowered at his brother and he still didn't listen.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free."

"You what?!" Bobby asked not quite sure he had heard correctly.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. And I brought this on."

"You're damn right you didn't listen! You were reckless and selfish and arrogant!" Bobby lit off on a verbal rampage and Sam shrunk away in despair.

"I'm sorry." Sam figured it was the only thing he could offer which he knew wasn't enough.

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Bobby snapped acerbically and Angelica paled at his words. Sam nodded in acceptance and Dean didn't say anything.

"There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there." Sam offered quietly and Bobby glowered at him.

"Yeah, you do that." Bobby snapped again and Sam started to leave.

"You need help over there Jolly?" Angelica asked but Sam shook his head.

"I just need some time alone Angelica."

Bobby, Dean and Angelica sat at the Motel Room table reading multiple books at the same time and Bobby just shook his head.

"I never would have guessed that your daddy was right." Bobby admitted quietly and Angelica gave him an astonished look.

"About what?" Dean asked curiously and Bobby shrugged.

"About your brother." Bobby sighed in defeat and Angelica was still looking at him oddly. "What John said, you save Sam or kill him. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Dean asked tersely noticing Angelica was giving Bobby a dark look.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him." Bobby admitted darkly and Dean looked at him.

"Bobby…"

"He ended the world, Dean. You, Angelica, and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right." Bobby shrugged defeatedly.

"Dad." Dean looked like he had a brainstorm moment and hurried to his bag and looking through it. "It's gotta be in here somewhere."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Angelica asked still looking at Bobby oddly.

"Ah here it is!" Dean shouted happily and tossed a card to Bobby.

Angelica moved over cautiously and whispered one word that got Bobby to glare at her angrily.

"Christo." She muttered quietly and Bobby snapped around and glared at her and she gulped nervously. "Hey Dean…what does it mean when somebody reacts to Christo?" She asked with a nervous laugh and Dean looked at her confusedly.

"What?" He asked and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"We have bigger fish to fry than to try to quiz ourselves on trivia!" Bobby snapped at the both of them.

Dean shrugged and looked at the card again.

"I don't believe it!" Dean laughed sarcastically.

"What the hell is it?" Bobby asked curiously and Angelica whispered Christo again and Bobby elbowed her sharply in the ribs and she cringed in pain.

"It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York, read it."

"Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill." Bobby read the card out loud.

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs." Dean explained further and Angelica gave him an odd look.

"So you think Uncle John had the Michael sword the whole time?" Angelica asked still trying to Dean's attention to the fact that Bobby reacted both times she said Christo.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant." Dean shrugged while explaining.

"Yeah, okay. It's good enough for me." Bobby admitted quietly making Dean look back at him worriedly and Angelica threw her hands into the air in exasperation.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY CHRISTO BEFORE YOU LISTEN?!" She yelled at her cousin and Bobby slammed his arm back striking her in the face. Bobby then attacked Dean and beat the shit out of him and Angelica.

Then a female Demon and a male Demon entered the room joining them.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P." She smirked as she looked at Ruby's knife that Dean and Sam had snatched before the Hell Hole opened. " I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You, if I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."

"Ruby…" Dean muttered darkly and Angelica groaned in pain when the male Demon hoisted her off of the floor roughly.

"I thought you idiots killed her!" Angelica whined in pain.

"Try again. Go back further."

"Meg?" Dean asked cautiously and Angelica sighed.

"What do you two know every Demon by their first names?!"

"Hi, these are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us, you know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth, or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket." Meg the Demon sneered at Dean. "We've even shared the fact about the third Winchester running with you and your brother. Not by name mind you, but a Winchester nonetheless." Meg smirked at Angelica before moving over to her. "Alistair really spoke nothing but you and how he wanted to slowly peel the skin and flesh from your bones. Now Lucifer would love to meet you as well he knows you understand why he did what he did."

"Yeah and I also said that he could've gone a better route than revolting and now he's a little kid being grounded…" Angelica snapped and Dean snorted with laughter.

"Sticks and stones baby…that's all it is." Meg cooed at Angelica who cringed in disgust.

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice Meg…" Dean admitted and Angelica snorted with laughter.

"Finally something the Angels and Demons have in common…well Douchariah anyway…" Angelica quipped lightly and Meg glared at her.

"You Dean, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon, every single one, is just dying for a piece of you. They want hands off on Sam for some odd reason, and our Father wants to meet her for himself…"

"Get in line everybody wants a piece of me." Dean smirked at everybody and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." Meg grinned evilly and kissed Dean and he quirked his head in confusion.

"What is that, peanut butter?" Dean asked curiously making the male Demon holding Angelica snort with laughter.

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you." Meg handed Bobby the knife and Bobby went in for the kill.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled at Bobby trying to get through to him.

"Now!" Meg ordered him angrily.

"GRUMPY DON'T!" Angelica screamed and he looked over with a blank expression before going to stab Dean.

"Bobby! No!" Dean yelled next and Bobby gave him an odd look.

Bobby fought the Demon within and killed it from the inside and took the knife and slammed it into his own body finishing off the Demon in him. Dean rushed Meg and Angelica spit out a random Latin curse at the male Demon. The Demon holding her slammed her into the wall again and she let out a yelp of pain. Sam entered the Motel Room and saw his family getting the shit beat out of them.

"No!" He shouted and joined the battle and Meg smirked at him.

"Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you."

"Meg?" Sam tried to attack her and she ducked his punches easily.

"It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?" She taunted him and Angelica glared at the whole scene.

'GABRIEL I NEED SOME ARCHANGEL MOJO RIGHT NOW!'

_Whoa look who's back to being themselves!_ Gabriel smirked but Angelica glared through the link.

'Demon named Meg is here beating me, Sam and Dean up…just pull the room shaking thing…or whatever it is you guys do when a Demon threatens them…'

"Hey Meg! If Alistair told you everything about me, you'd know that I'm linked to an Archangel and not to mess with somebody like that!"

Everybody stopped fighting to stare at her in surprise.

"Somebody sounds like they're bluffing…" Meg smirked coyly at her and Angelica grinned impishly back at her.

"GABRIEL NOW!"

The room started to shake and white light started to filter through the windows.

"Guess who's coming to dinner!" Angelica shouted at Meg who paled and the Demons smoked out of their bodies and the poor vessels fell to the floor.

"Thanks Gabriel!" Dean muttered while he checked on Bobby.

'Look at that Gabriel, Dean just thanked you!'

_You know that was fun, we should pull that joke on more people Sweet Cheeks!_

'Did you just wink at me through the link?'

_Maybe…_

"ANGEL!" Dean yelled at her and she snapped out of the link.

"What?!" She asked worriedly.

"We need to get Bobby to the hospital!"


	79. Definition of sword, special visitor

Angelica ran through the Emergency Room doors first and spoke the word Christo to see if anybody had black eyes and she bolted back outside and waved Sam and Dean into the ER behind her. The brothers hurried in while carrying a bleeding Bobby Singer.

"We need some help over here!" Dean shouted and a couple nurses hurried over to them.

"What happened?" One of the nurses asked and Angelica answered.

"He was working on a car with one of his sharper tools and the car fell from the racks and the tool slammed into him!" Angelica informed the nurses worriedly the girls nodded believing every word she spoke.

"Can we get a gurney?" A doctor hollered and they started off while one of the nurses hung back to ask the trio some more questions.

"Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there, you're gonna be okay." Dean shouted after Bobby who was being wheeled away.

"Just wait here." The Nurse informed them sternly and they looked at her.

"We can't just leave him." Sam offered sadly.

"Just don't move. I've got more questions. Insurance, medications the usual…" The Nurse informed them again and left.

"Guys, we got to go." Dean muttered darkly and patted Angelica's shoulder. "Good save with the sharp car tool. Now I know why you splattered oil on all of us and Bobby."

"No way, Dean. We just can't leave Bobby here." Sam snapped at his brother before he ruffled Angelica's hair.

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!" Dean snapped at the other two and they shrugged and followed Dean reluctantly.

After a tensely quiet car ride to the Storage Facility they pulled up to John Winchester's bin. The brothers opened the trunk to the Impala and started to load up guns and were handing each other ammo. Dean tossed the double-barrel shotgun to Angelica who caught it with one hand. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh so NOW you guys give me weapons?" She smirked vapidly at both of them and Sam tossed her a handgun and then tucked a handgun into his pants before smirking at her.

"Let's go kids." Dean shook his head and pushed them towards the Bin door.

The trio entered the locker and took notice of the dead Demons covering the floor.

"Somebody's been busy…" Dean offered drolly and Angelica frowned.

"I smell bacon again…" She muttered darkly and Zachariah's voice rang throughout the locker.

"I see you told the Demons where the sword is." He looked at Dean condescendingly and they noticed that he wasn't alone and had two Angel lackey's with him.

"Oh, thank god. The angels are here." Dean smirked vapidly at Sam and Angelica who rolled their eyes.

"Told you I smelled bacon…" Angelica shrugged and Dean snickered at her comment.

"I'll let that one slide this time you half tainted monstrosity. To think, the Demons could have grabbed the Sword anytime they wanted." Zachariah noticed the hurt expression on Angelica's face at being called a monstrosity. He however paid more attention to Dean's confused expression. Zachariah closed the door to the locker with one wave of his hand. "It was right in front of them." He smirked at the three of them.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confusedly.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now, you've just hand-delivered it to us." Zachariah grinned at Dean and Angelica threw something at Zachariah again hitting him in the head once more. "Do you ever get tired of throwing things around like a Gorilla does with its feces?"

"You gave that poor man a migraine for no reason! You deserve something thrown at you every five minutes!"

"We don't have anything, therefore no sword." Dean snickered silently when Angelica threw a pipe wrench at Zachariah.

"It's you, chucklehead! You're the Michael sword." Zachariah informed Dean exasperatedly and Angelica quirked her head in puzzlement.

"You really need to read the definition of SWORD…" She informed the Angel in front of her and saw one of the Angels behind Zachariah snicker.

"What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No, you're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."

"He's better at being a human than you are at being an Angel. Hi pot my name is kettle." Angelica snapped acerbically.

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?" Dean asked after he rolled his eyes at Angelica's pot and kettle comment. He noticed the smirk Sam shot her but he managed to not laugh this time.

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?" Dean asked worriedly.

"You're the vessel ,you get to be Michael's vessel."

"Holy frack-a-sauraus Batman!" Angelica snapped out in surprise.

"How? Why, why me?" Dean was completely lost now and it probably had more to do with the fact that Angelica invented a new word again.

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

"Wow you guys up there must really be lowering the bar…" Angelica grumbled darkly and Sam couldn't stop the laugh this time. They both shifted nervously when Dean and Zachariah glared at them.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun, I think I'll pass, thanks." Dean smirked condescendingly.

"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes." Zachariah smirked grimly and pointed his hand at Sam and clicked his fingers like a gun. "bang…" He stated simply and Sam fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"God!" Sam shouted in pain holding his leg and noticed his other leg was in the same state.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean screamed at the asshole in front of him.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun, and we don't have our general. That's bad, now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. Do you understand me?" Zachariah glared at Dean.

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?" Dean asked angrily.

"Probably more, if Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive. And you're endangering both your brother and your cousin." Zachariah moved his hand to point at Angelica and Dean tensed waiting for her to scream in pain. When nothing happened Zachariah peered closer at her and rolled his eyes. "Gabriel, you stupid stubborn, little piss-ant…" He grumbled angrily. "Well it's seems Gabriel has placed an anti-bounty on you Ms. Collins, none of us can harm you without him knowing. But I can still have fun with your cousins…"

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin." Dean surmised more to himself but he was internally relieved when he heard that they couldn't do shit to Angelica without an Archangel getting pissed off. Now all he had to worry about was Sam and himself.

"Unfortunately, yes." Zachariah rolled his eyes.

"Well, there's got to be another way." Dean shrugged not even thinking about giving into Zachariah's demands.

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent, it is written." Zachariah informed the three of them smugly.

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no." Dean glared at the asshole in front of him.

"Anything that is written on anything can be erased so you might want a different argument Douchariah." Angelica snapped acerbically and Zachariah rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes I see you've been speaking to Gabriel, he is the only one that calls me that."

"Yeah well if the shoe fits and all that…" Angelica shrugged.

"Okay Dean, how about this? Your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."

"No." Dean bit out angrily and Zachariah sighed in irritation.

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?" Zachariah offered blandly before Dean toppled to the ground coughing up blood.

"No." Dean gasped out in pain.

"STOP IT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Angelica screamed at Zachariah and he ignored her.

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs." Zachariah muttered darkly and Sam started to gasp for breath.

"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean." Zachariah glared at the oldest Winchester boy.

"I'LL DO IT!" Angelica screamed and every sound stopped in the locker. Zachariah looked over at her with a sardonic smirk.

"ANGEL DON'T DO IT!" Dean yelled at her angrily.

A high pitched ringing entered the room Zachariah quirked his head listening to it and smirked at Angelica.

"Michael is tempted but he declines on the grounds that he refuses to lower himself to use a half souled freak."

"Just kill us." Dean growled angrily.

"Kill you? Oh no, I'm just getting started." Zachariah grinned and Angelica gasped in pain holding her shoulder.

"I thought you couldn't hurt her!" Dean snapped venomously and noticed the perplexed look on Zachariah's face.

"That wasn't us…"

(Angelica…?)

Angelica let out a surprised gasp and covered her mouth.

(Angelica can you hear me…?)

Tears immediately filled her eyes not noticing that everybody was staring at her worriedly.

'Castiel…?' She asked through the link confusedly.


	80. Fluffy reunion and explosion of anger

(Angelica, it's me. Where are you?) Castiel asked and Angelica shot him a mental picture of where they were and a bright light flashed in the room and one of the Angels standing behind fell to the floor dead. Everybody looked over at Angelica at first who had tears falling down her cheeks then over to Castiel who was now fighting the second Angel Lackey. He finally killed the other Angel and stared back at the rest of them quietly.

"Castiel?" Angelica asked again and he looked over at her and gave her a small smile. "You're alive…" He nodded and Angelica let out a squeal of joy and jumped over one dead Demon then one dead Angel and pounced on Castiel hugging him tightly and nuzzled his neck.

Even though Dean was still coughing up blood he could still see Castiel nuzzling her cheek back with a relieved smile. +geez if those two kiss right now it's going to be more than just blood coming up…+

"How are you...?" Zachariah started worriedly but Castiel interrupted him.

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these three end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Because the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

"No. That's not possible." Zachariah paled and shook his head.

"It scares you. Well, it should, now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice." Castiel glowered at the jackass in front of him. Then Castiel felt Angelica nuzzle his neck again, cuddling more into shoulder and he gave her a small smirk. He started to run a hand through her hair gently soothing her. Zachariah cringed at the public display of affection and he fixed Sam and Dean as fast as he could and vanished to escape the fluffy scene.

"How can I still hear you?" Angelica asked quietly as Dean and Sam stood up shakingly. Castiel lightly touched his hand to her shoulder blade. "I don't get it…" She looked under her sleeve and saw the red handprint from when he shoved her back into her body after that damn water trick.

"We're connected, like Dean and I are."

"Do you two have telepathy?" Angelica asked and Castiel grimaced.

"I've seen his mind, no thanks."

"HEY!" Dean snapped getting offended by that and Sam lightly snickered.

"You three need to be more careful." Castiel informed them still unable to stop looking at Angelica and Dean felt his stomach turn again.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought. And if you two don't stop that crap in front of me, you're going to have to clean it up when I upchuck."

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." Castiel informed him while glaring at him for his previous comment. Castiel then touched Sam and Dean's chests and zapped them and they both squeaked in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked freaked out and Angelica smirked.

"Aw he gave you an Enochian mark…" She grinned at the confused looks they shot her and Castiel turned red in the cheeks.

"It's nice you remembered what it was called. Half of it anyway, it's an Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer. Angelica already had one placed on her, but with Gabriel and mine connections to her all she has to do is send us either a message, or a mental picture…" Castiel cut himself off turning more red in the cheeks remembering that first failed attempt at her sending a picture through her mind.

"Speaking of Gabriel have you spoken to him yet?" Angelica asked curiously and Castiel looked back at her with a smirk.

"Yes he's already greeted me with a headlock and my hair being ruffled."

"DUDE!" Dean yelled at them both and they stared at him in surprise. "Can we like stay on topic for five minutes before you start with the girl talk?!" Dean glared at them and sighed. "Now did you just brand me and Sammy or what?"

"No. I carved it into your ribs." Castiel admitted making Sam and Dean shift uncomfortably.

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" Sam asked curiously after an awkward pause passed.

"Yes." He answered simply and Dean let another awkward pause happen before he added his own two cents.

"Then how are you back?" He asked curiously and Castiel rolled his eyes and lightly kissed Angelica's cheek before vanishing leaving the three of them alone in the lock.

The trio finally made their way back to the hospital they left Bobby in.

"Remember guys it was while he was working on a car." Angelica reminded her cousins and they nodded in agreement to stick with the story she made up about Bobby's injury.

They slowed down their walking when their heard the cussing coming from the man's room.

"Oh goodie he's awake…" Angelica smirked nervously to Dean and Sam who both smirked back at her and pushed her ahead of them so she went in first. "Assholes…"

"Unlikely to walk again?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" Bobby screamed at a young doctor who nearly plowed Angelica over in his hasty escape. "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby hollered at the retreating doctor. Bobby noticed Angelica being shoved forward before Dean and Sam entered. "Did you two dumbasses really just try to sacrifice your cousins?!" Dean and Sam skulked into the room all the way. "You believe that yahoo?!"

"Screw him. You'll be fine." Dean shrugged off everything he had heard.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked while he sat in one of the chairs beside the hospital bed.

"Well...we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad, whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned." Bobby admitted darkly and everybody sighed in despair.

"What if we win?" Dean asked with a shrug and saw the incredulous glares the others shot him.

"What kind of shit are you smoking?!" Angelica snapped at him shaking her head.

"I'm serious, I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves." Dean gave them a nice spiel wrapped up in a snowball's chance.

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asked worried about the boy's mental health.

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out." Dean finalized and Angelica shook her head again.

"We're doomed…" She admitted with a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm with her kid, you're nine kinds of crazy." Bobby agreed with Angelica and Dean frowned at them both.

"It's been said." Dean shrugged with a smirk.

"Obviously not enough if it hasn't sunk in yet…" Angelica informed him and he shot her a look that said 'shut up'.

"Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit." Dean explained to Bobby

They headed towards the door but Bobby stopped Sam.

"Sam?" He called and Sam looked back. "I was awake, I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever." He explained to the younger Winchester and he nodded with a sigh.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam muttered and Bobby snorted wryly.

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome." He stated simply and Angelica snickered lightly and left with her cousins.

"You know, I was thinking, Dean, maybe we could go after the Colt." Sam mentioned casually.

"Colt?" Angelica asked curiously.

"It's a gun that was created by an old west hunter it can kill anything. Helped us kill Azazel." Sam quickly explained and Dean sighed in defeat.

"Huh…I'd really like a weapon like that just for the sheer fact that I own a gun that can kill anything. Maybe grab the Colt and shoot Zachariah in the ass just to make myself feel better." Angelica smirked but her attempt at making the boys laugh didn't work this time.

"Why? What difference would that make?" Dean snapped at both of them.

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there…" Sam offered and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." Dean informed his brother and cousin. Dean stopped walking and sighed looking up into the night sky. "I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that."

"Dean... Is there something you want to say to me?" Sam asked quietly and Dean gave his little brother a sad expression.

"I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried Hell even Angel and Bobby tried! But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not! It's never going to be, you chose a demon over your own brother and cousin look what happened…" Dean snapped at him sourly and Angelica looked away sadly.

"I would give anything…anything…to take it all back." Sam admitted pleadingly to them both.

"I know you would. I know how sorry you are. But, man...you were the one that I depended on the most. At least I still had Angel by my side but she's been a basket case and a half for the last couple days because of what happened…And you let me down in ways that I can't even... I'm just…I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here, you know?"

"What can I do?" Sam asked getting more depressed.

"I don't think there's anything you CAN do Sam…" Angelica admitted still looking away.

"I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know?" Dean admitted in defeat and Sam didn't look surprised and he nodded. "I just don't think I…we can trust you." Dean shrugged sadly and walked away leaving Sam and Angelica there alone.

Angelica sighed and started away blinking back tears.

"Angelica…" Sam started but she shook her head at him.

"Just stop Sam…" She waved her hand at him. "You don't know what it was like. What it was like for me, for Bobby, or for your brother!" She snapped at him and he couldn't even open his mouth to talk. "I had my throat ripped out by a Hell Hound while you two fought in that Hotel Room!" She continued and saw Sam's face fall in horror. "Ruby set it on me and it tore out my throat Sam! Your brother was the one that found me! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SEEING SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD DO TO HIM?!" Angelica yelled at him finally letting out her mixed emotions about everything. "Dammit Sam I lost half of my soul! Do you realize what that means?! Zachariah was right you know? I'm one half of a soul from becoming something worse than you did! If that happens you aren't going to have a choice but to kill me! I know you and Dean say you won't be able to do it but you will have to! I do not WANT to become like Lilith! I felt it when Castiel died Sam, and I felt the soul half fucking sear away from my body. Castiel may be alive again but that half of my soul is gone and IT WILL NEVER COME BACK! I'm not a complete person…I'm half of a monster now…I can't do this right now Sam…" Angelica let out a small sob and walked back into the hospital.


	81. Looking for God try New Jersey

Three days later the trio of hunters could tell that Bobby Singer was sinking into depression and he wouldn't talk about anything and just kept looking out of the window in the wheel chair. Angelica noticed her cousins talking in the doorway but she was too busy trying to get Bobby to react at all to her incessant chattering.

"Come on Grumpy you should start saying things, or I'll have to be both sides of the conversation." Angelica admitted and she got an eyebrow raise from Bobby at that. "Okay you asked for it…" Angelica straightened up on the window sill.

Stop staring at me ya dang brat!

"Oh Grumpy I'm just concerned about you."

I don't care if you're worried stop staring at me like a damn bug! I ain't gonna get better while ya just look at me ya dang idgit!

"You stubborn old man, you're just going to have to do with the chair now grow up!"

What the Hell did you just say to me?!

"You heard me old man!" Angelica stood up and reached forward. "You snap out of it or I'm going to go throw your ball cap into the wash!" Angelica then grabbed her own arm before she touched the ball cap.

Touch that cap and you will die!

"Oh Bobby what are we going to do with you?" Angelica sighed and sat back on the window sill. She saw the amused smirk Bobby was giving her. "Nothing?" She asked and Bobby looked back out the window shaking his head. "Damn it…"

"You know that was so spot on, it was kind of scary." Dean admitted to Sam loud enough for Angelica and Bobby to hear.

"Yeah I know…" Sam agreed and saw Angelica roll her eyes and flipped them off. Sam's cellphone rang and he answered only because he was confused by the number that was calling. "Hello?" He asked worriedly and gave everyone else a perplexed expression. "Castiel?"

"Speak of the devil." Dean grumbled and felt the hospital bed pillow hit him in the head and he glared at Angelica. "I'll give you that one for now Angel."

"We're at, St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you…Cas?" Sam asked but it was obvious Castiel had hung up on him. Then suddenly Castiel was in the hallway looking at them. Angelica got up from the window sill and followed her cousins into the hallway.

"Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked confusedly.

"You're hidden from angels now…all angels. I won't be able to simply to…" Castiel started to explain.

"Why not just ask through the link?" Angelica asked curiously and Castiel sighed.

"It's takes less Angel Mojo to use a cell phone." He explained and he looked away from her embarrassedly.

"Enough foreplay!" Bobby yelled from inside the room and they entered the room to see Bobby still sitting there but he had talked. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on. Get healing. Now." Bobby snapped at Castiel.

"BOBBY!" Angelica scolded him for being that mean even for Bobby that was mean.

"I can't." Castiel gave Angelica a sad look and she shot him back a confused look.

"Say again?" Bobby asked for clarification of his statement.

"I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't. In which case Angelica if you need assistance in the future I urge you to contact Gabriel because he can aid you faster." Poor Castiel looked like he would rather say anything other than that but he had to act in the best interests of the soul host. "With one soul half forfeited you need to be protected, if anything were to happen to Gabriel…" Castiel was interrupted again this time by Bobby.

"So you're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" He snapped angrily and Castiel sighed in despair.

"I'm sorry." It was really the only thing Castiel could say right now.

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby snapped and Castiel walked out of the room for a few minutes.

"At least he's talking now." Dean tried for levity only to get a bitch face from Sam and Angelica. "Whoa guys you seriously need to stop with the double bitch face…"

"I heard that ya dang idgit." Bobby grumbled from the window and Angelica smirked.

Castiel entered the room again and shot an apologetic look to Angelica again.

"I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"Okay." Dean admitted and Sam headed over with Angelica to listen to what he needed to say.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer." Castiel started and Dean smirked.

"Yeah, you want to help?" He asked and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"No, it's foolish. It can't be done." Castiel informed the three of them and Dean sighed in defeat.

"Oh…thanks for the support." Dean pouted and Angelica clipped him in the head with her hand.

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse." Castiel explained further and Angelica quirked her head, then paled in realization.

"Who's that?" Sam asked and Angelica face palmed.

"Guys who's stronger than an Archangel?" She asked scathingly, how she got stuck with such idiots for cousins she'd never figure out.

"Angelica's correct, the one who resurrected me and put you three on that airplane. The same one who began everything. God." Castiel explained simply while Sam and Dean looked over at Angelica skeptically. "I'm going to find God." He ended and the hunters in the Hospital Room looked at him incredulously.

DEAN closed the room door so people walking past didn't hear their conversation. Dean then looked over at Castiel like he was insane.

"God?" Dean asked for clarification.

"Yes." Castiel nodded in answer and Dean looked at him as if he had really gone off the deep end.

"God." Dean mentioned again while using his hands to emphasize the craziness of that idea.

"Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere." Castiel explained and Dean smirked wryly at his Angelic friend.

"Try New Mexico, I hear he's on a tortilla." Dean admitted and Angelica clipped him in the head again.

"No, he's not on any flatbread." Castiel gave him a perplexed expression.

"And besides Dean that was Jesus, everybody knows that if you're looking for God, then go to a Skee-Ball Arcade in New Jersey." Angelica offered calmly and Dean burst into laughter while Sam slammed his face with an open palm. They even saw Bobby in the corner of the room hunch over in his wheelchair to hide his laughter.

"What is Skee-Ball?" Castiel asked worriedly and Dean let out a groan of annoyance.

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead…and that's the generous theory…" Dean got everybody back on track but he really loved that Dogma homage Angelica brought up.

"He is out there, Dean." Castiel interrupted Dean but Dean kept talking.

"…or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Dean ended and Castiel glared at him angrily. "I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?" Dean offered but Castiel cut him off angrily.

"Enough!" He glared at Dean and continued. "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic, with God's help, we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas." Dean admitted sadly and Castiel finally had enough of his negative attitude and he stalked over to him angrily.

"I killed two angels this week, my own brothers! I am hunted, I rebelled, and I did it…all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world…and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." Castiel growled at the oldest Winchester boy.

"What about Angel she's as much a part of this as us!" Dean snapped getting offended.

"She wasn't with you and Sam when this all started this is not her fault. Though she needs to think before telling an Archangel she'll be his vessel!" Castiel shot her a stern look and she blushed.

"Douchariah was hurting them, and shouting that I'll do it seemed to shut him up for a while. Long enough for you to get in contact with me…" Angelica explained while her blush turned more red.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?" Bobby snapped from his corner at the window those two and their lover's spats were going to make him willingly roll his chair into oncoming traffic!

"I did come for something. An amulet." Castiel nodded in agreement.

"An amulet? What kind?" Angelica asked curiously and Castiel smirked at her sadly.

"Very rare, and very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him." Castiel explained and Sam shot him a confused look.

"What like a God EMF?" Castiel rolled his eyes at Sam's question.

"Sure Sam, we'll go with that one." He snapped at the taller man and Angelica snickered.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that." Bobby snapped and Angelica shrugged.

"Me neither except my locket with my mom and dad." She admitted and Castiel shook his head.

"I know you two don't." Castiel admitted and looked over at Dean and then to the necklace his mother gave him when he was child.

"What, this?" Dean asked worriedly.

"May I borrow it?" Castiel asked approaching Dean who backed up a bit.

"No." Dean pouted and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Dean just give him the damn thing!"

"All right, I guess." Dean pouted more and took the necklace off and handed it to Castiel. "Don't lose it." As soon as the charm left his hand Dean pouted even more. "Great, now I feel naked."

"I'll be in touch." Before anybody spoke again Castiel was gone.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby shouted as if Castiel could still hear him.

The three cousins shot each other looks before Dean snickered and clapped Angelica on the shoulder.

"By the way Angel EPIC Dogma statement…"

"How much do you want to bet Castiel's looking through all of the Skee-Ball Arcades in Jersey right now?" Angelica asked and Sam snorted with laughter and pulled her into a hug while Dean hugged her other side. "GAH! I'm stuck in a Sam-wich!" Angelica whined and Dean chortled with laughter while Bobby threw a pillow at them.

"Would ya three stooges get the Hell outta my dang room!"


	82. War what's it good for

About a day or two later Sam and Dean wanted to see just how good at poker Angelica was. Bobby watched quietly from his wheelchair and was impressed that the girl could hold her own against the brothers. She may have lost the hand but she sure put the two of those boys through the wringer. She had almost bluffed both of them into folding and only managed to get Sam to fold. Dean called her bluff and she pouted and showed her cards.

"Seriously Angel? Ace high card?" Dean asked with a smirk and put down his cards and it was a three pair. "And Sammy fell for it…"

"Shut up jerk." Sam glowered at his brother.

"Aw somebody's embarrassed to get had by a girl." Dean smirked at his brother who threw the cards at him.

"Shut it!" Sam snapped and tackled Dean off of the hospital bed and starting wrestling on the floor.

"Guys you do realize that is not the most sanitary place to rough-house right?" Angelica asked looking over the side of the bed. Finally saved by the phone ringing and Bobby answering it.

"Hello…" Bobby answered the phone and gave the three of them an odd look. "I can't hear you…" He tried again not sure what he was hearing. "Where are you? Colorado?" Bobby asked not getting much else and he listened closer. "River Pass, Colorado?" Bobby asked even more confused and the three of them walked closer to try to listen. "Rufus? You there? Rufus?" Bobby asked worriedly and they all heard gunshots from the other side and the phone call ended.

"Were those gunshots?" Angelica worriedly and everybody shot her a worried look.

"Guess we're going to River Pass." Dean muttered darkly.

It took quite a while but they finally made it to the outskirts of River Pass Colorado. Angelica sighed from the back seat of the Impala and rubbed her legs trying to keep the blood flowing through her appendages.

"Hey if we don't stretch our legs soon I'm going to be worried about pulmonary thrombosis." She grumbled from her spot and Dean rolled his eyes and mocked her. "Hey idiot, you know I can see you mocking me in the mirror right?"

She mentioned drolly and Sam snorted with laughter while Dean pulled off to the side of the road.

"So what exactly did Grumpy say was going on here?"

"Rufus said something about the town being overrun with Demons."

"Oh goodie, sounds like a helluva party…" Angelica admitted and Dean smacked her in the head.

They then drove towards the town only to find the bridge was destroyed. Angelica groaned in dismay.

"Why is the bridge always out?" She whined into Dean's headrest.

The three hunters got out of the car and approached the decimated bridge.

"This is the only road in or out." Dean squatted down looking for sulfur but couldn't find a single trace.

"No signal." Sam mentioned casually after he checked his cell phone.

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down." Dean shrugged and Sam sighed.

"So what next?" He asked the other two and Angelica got her pack out of the car and swung it onto her shoulder.

"Hope you guys don't mind walking…" She admitted and started down the steep hill to the other side of the bridge.

"And the hits just keep on coming." Dean whined before getting his and Sam's packs out as well.

A few miles into the hike a couple people holding shotguns popped out of the foliage and aimed at three hunters. They were slightly surprised and raised their hands until Sam and Angelica noticed Ellen Harville standing with the gunmen.

"Ellen?" Angelica asked worriedly and Ellen looked over at her.

"Hello, boys and girl." She smirked grimly at the three of them and Dean approached her flat out.

"Ellen, what the heck's going on here?" Dean asked point blank before Ellen lobbed a flask of Holy Water onto the three of them. She saw that nothing happened when she doused the three of them and they all lowered their weapons. Angelica started to twitch her nose and then reached for it in irritation.

"Aw come on Ellen that crap went up my nose!" She whined in dismay and started trying to blow the water out of her nose. Dean rolled his eyes at his cousin while Sam handed her a tissue.

"We're us Ellen, and Angelica is as normal as she can be."

"Asshole…" Angelica muttered into the tissue and threw it into her bag.

"Come on kids town's this way."

Ellen and her small group showed them the way to the town. They also were showed to a church in the middle of the town. Dean kept taking in the scene of an abandoned town. He saw a cherry colored mustang and he whistled in appreciation and saw Sam and Angelica share an eye roll and he slapped them both. They crossed the threshold to the church and noticed the Devil's Trap painted over the door. They also stepped lightly over the line of salt in the doorway so as not to mess it up and break it.

"Real glad to see you boys. Also real glad to see these two morons haven't gotten you killed yet Angel Eyes." Ellen admitted to Angelica who blushed. Ellen hugged Dean then slapped him hard in the head. "The can of whoopass I ought to open on you boy…"

"Ow!" Dean held his head whining in pain.

"You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?" She laid into the poor boy who looked at Sam and Angelica for help but they were smart enough to keep out of it.

"Sorry, Ellen." Dean looked down embarrassedly.

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid." Ellen pointed a warning finger at him and he flinched slightly.

"Yes, ma'am." Dean answered back dutifully and Angelica burst into hysterical laughter. Ellen gave her a grim smirk and walked over to her.

"Hey I got some pictures you might want to see. Bobby told me you don't have many things of your parents, and it just so happen that I got some photos of their wedding day." She informed Angelica who paled then smiled brightly.

"Really?!" She asked and Ellen nodded only to be cut off by an over-excited female hunter hugging her. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Angelica chanted through the hug and Ellen gave the boys an odd look.

"Uhm little help here boys?" She asked worriedly and Sam snorted with laughter.

The group started down the stairs of the church going further into it when Dean finally broke the silence.

"What's going on here, Ellen?"

"More than I can handle alone." She admitted darkly and Angelica frowned in confusion.

"How many demons are there?" Angelica asked curiously and Ellen sighed in sadness.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys." Ellen explained and Angelica scrunched her forehead in worry. "So this is it right? It's the end of times?" The boys looked nervously at each other and Angelica still looked lost in thought. "It's got to be." She finalized shaking her head.

"Seems like it." Sam admitted and was about to say something else when both Angelica and Dean smacked him in the head while Ellen knocked on a locked door they came across.

"Seriously she'd kill you…" Angelica whispered harshly to her taller cousin. "No talking about you know what…"

"It's me." Ellen spoke through the door and it opened to reveal a few others that weren't already with them. All in all the group was made up of about fourteen people that included the four hunters.

"This is Sam, Dean, and Angelica. They're hunters, they're here to help." Ellen explained to the group that looked at the newcomers warily.

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" Some guy asked them and they learned that his name was Austin.

"Yeah, are you?" Dean answered then asked back skeptically. A taller man stood up and gave them a hard look.

"My wife's eyes turned black, and she came at me with a brick. It kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." The man speaking to them was named Roger. Angelica smirked at him slightly, okay he was kind of hot she admitted to herself. Roger brought his right hand up and stared at his ring for a few seconds before tapping his chin in thought. Angelica quirked an eyebrow and looked over at his left hand and noticed something.

"That's odd…" She muttered darkly and Dean looked over at her.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"If that man were married wouldn't his ring be on his left hand?" She asked Dean who gave her an odd look. Dean looked over at the man named Roger and looked back at Angelica. "It IS on his left hand." He informed her and she looked back over at Roger and noticed that his LEFT hand was tapping his chin and not his RIGHT hand. She saw the ring on his LEFT hand as it would normally be.

"Oh…" She shrugged embarrassedly trying not to worry Dean right now. She knew what she had seen that ring had been on his RIGHT hand and NOT his LEFT. She gulped nervously when the man shot her a look of malice. 'Okay he may be kind of hot, but there is something not right with that guy…'

AN:/ Useless trivia tidbit: The guy that played WAR was on the show LOST with the guy that played Lucifer and on LOST they played brothers. Oh the Irony of it all…and yes I thought he was kind of hot please tell me I'm not alone in that thought…


	83. somebody's in trouble

Dean noticed that Angelica kept right at his side whenever Roger came around. He'd ask her about it later but right now they needed the story of what was going on in this town first.

"All right, catch us up." Dean muttered sitting down ready to make a plan.

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called, said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby…" Ellen started to explain and both Dean and Angelica interrupted her.

"You're hunting with Jo?!"/"Who's Jo?"

"Yeah, for a while now. Jo is my daughter, we got here, and the place…well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Dean promised solemnly.

"So it's a mother/daughter hunting team?" Angelica asked and Ellen nodded. "Dude that is so badass…"

"Oh lord you're starting to sound like Dean…" Ellen bemoaned smacking a hand to her face and Dean shot her an insulted look.

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here." Sam explained after he rolled his eyes at the mini comedy routine in front of him. A pregnant girl in the room jumped at a squeaky floorboard and Roger kept playing with that damn ring. "We got to get them out now." Sam finished while taking a glance around the room.

"No, it's not that easy, I've been trying. We already made a run for it once." Ellen shook her head.

"What happened?" Angelica asked and then pinched the bridge of her nose in pain.

"There used to be twenty of us. You okay Angel Eyes?" Ellen quickly explained then walked over to her side.

"Archangel or Cas?" Dean asked knowingly and Angelica flipped him off making the pastor gasp in distaste.

"Archangel now shut up…" She admitted and honed into Gabriel's words.

'Gabriel what do you want?'

_Uhm Sweet Cheeks could you explain to me why I found my little brother wandering around a New Jersey Skee-Ball Arcade…?_

That was all Angelica had to hear before she hit the floor in hysterical laughter. Sam and Dean shared a concerned look and noticed the other survivors were backing away from the laughing girl on the floor. They noticed however that Roger wasn't as freaked out as everybody else and was shaking his head almost amusedly at the girl. Angelica tried to quell her laughter long enough to talk some more.

'He was wandering around a Skee-Ball Arcade in New Jersey?' Angelica asked and Gabriel sighed through the link.

_Yes I asked him what he was doing and he told me he was looking for our father. That lanky bonehead you call a cousin mentioned GOD on a pita bread and you just had to make a direct reference to a Kevin Smith movie knowing full well that Cas would take it literally!_

'Okay I am not going to lie; yes I did but I did not think he would actually go and check it out!'

_Well don't worry I explained everything to him, suffice it to say he's not exactly happy with you right now._

'Aw come on!' She whined and heard Dean yelling at her.

"ANGEL!" Dean yelled at her and she snapped out of the near coma and looked at her cousin. "You know you should really stop talking so much to those two. It took even longer to snap you out of it." Dean offered worriedly. "Me and Sammy have a plan to teach these yokels how to shoot in case Demon Attacks."

"Is that wise?" Angelica asked worriedly and Sam rolled his eyes.

"So what did Gabriel want?" Dean asked curiously.

"Tell you later…" Angelica smirked at him and he sighed in defeat. "So to teach these guys shooting we need guns and salt right?"

"You learn quick young grasshopper…" Dean admitted in a cheesy Asian accent and received a head slap from Sam, Angelica and Ellen. "OW! Come on! Is it even possible to get a slap in the head by three people?!"

The three hunters start to leave when Dean stopped making Sam and Angelica knock into him.

"Walk much dumbass?" Angelica griped and Dean shot her a 'shut up' look.

"Why don't I just go?" Dean started and saw the looks from his brother and cousin.

"Huh?" Angelica asked worriedly. "What are you high or something?!"

"What? Alone?" Sam asked after quirking an eyebrow at Angelica's comment.

"Well, yeah, somebody's got to stay here and start giving them Shotgun 101." Dean motioned to the door they just left through.

"Yeah, Ellen." Sam nodded and started up the steps.

"Unless you want to tell Ellen she can't handle the job…" Angelica shrugged and moved past Dean with Sam but he stopped them both by grabbing the backs of their shirts. "Okay man, you seriously have grabby issues right now."

"No no no. It'll go a lot faster if you stay and help, okay?" Dean admitted to Sam, while Angelica looked confused.

"What about me?" She asked worriedly.

"While you go get guns, salt and look for Jo and Rufus? That's stupid!" Sam snapped at his older brother and Angelica sighed in defeat.

"Sammy this IS Dean we're talking about of course it's stupid…"

"I can handle it!" Dean snapped at his brother and glared at Angelica. "Only I'm allowed to call him Sammy! And back the Hell off of me ya Angel CB Radio!" He snapped at Angelica who tilted her head slightly at Dean.

"In what universe did that insult ever make sense?" The look on her face while she delivered the line made her look more like Dean and the boys backed up worriedly.

"Oh God Ellen was right, she IS acting more and more like you…" Sam whined and Dean punched his shoulder. Sam paled when he realized something and gave his brother a hurt look. "You don't want me going out there…"

"I didn't say that…" Dean grumbled quietly and Angelica shook her head.

"You don't want me around demons." Sam continued and Dean back-pedaled.

"I didn't say that!" Dean snapped again getting louder.

"Fine, then let's go." Sam gave his brother another hurt look before he climbed the steps. "I'll get the salt. You guys can get the guns." Sam grumbled sadly and Dean smacked a hand to his face.

"We'll all go together." Dean argued and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Dean, it's right there. Can we at least do this like professionals?" Sam asked before heading off to the convenience store.

Angelica looked at Dean and shook her head again.

"So do you think you get your mouth open wide enough to fit the other foot?" She asked condescendingly.

"Shut up…" He grumbled back and she snorted with laughter.

While Dean and Angelica were shorting through the weapons in the Hunting Store he looked over at her curiously.

"So what DID the Archangel say?" Dean smirked at her as she growled in frustration.

"He found Castiel wandering around a Skee-Ball Arcade…" She grumbled embarrassedly and Dean dropped the hunting rifle onto the floor. "In New Jersey…"

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" He asked with a look of barely contained laughter.

"Castiel's not happy with me right now…"

Dean leaned over the counter he was near and laughed hysterically.

"It's not funny!" Angelica snapped at him but she couldn't stop the smirk on her face. Dean laughed harder and Angelica finally broke into laughter as well. "Oh god yes it is!" She admitted and joined her cousin in hysterical laughter as they collected more weapons.


	84. WAR is a handsy Jackass

The two of them had gathered enough arsenal and was now looking for Sam. They entered the convenience store and saw Sam about to get his ass kicked by three Demons. Dean dispatched the things as Angelica helped Sam stand up. Dean looked over at them worriedly.

"Sammy?" Dean asked curiously and Sam sighed in relief and patted Angelica's shoulder in gratitude.

"Yeah I'm good…thanks guys." Sam limped slightly and nodded to his brother. "That was not fun."

"Well I got news that will make you feel better…" Dean smirked vapidly at Angelica who groaned.

"Please don't Dean…"

"Gabriel told Angelica that he found Cas roaming around a New Jersey Skee-Ball Arcade." Dean offered and Angelica smacked her hand to her face with a whine. Sam's eyes widened in amusement and it took a few seconds for his brain to catch up with the words. He snorted loudly in laughter and slammed his hand to his mouth to stop the surfacing laughter.

As Sam, Dean and Ellen taught the townspeople how to use the weapons Angelica spoke to the Pastor about different incantations to dispel Demons and ghosts. The Pastor was a nice guy who just wanted to make sure everybody was okay before he acted.

"Is it me, or is there something not quite right with that Roger guy?" The Pastor whispered into her ear worriedly looking over at the bumbling man with the magical moving ring. Angelica was certain that ring had been on his other hand, and nobody would ever convince her otherwise.

"Yeah, I got the same feeling about him." Angelica agreed and went back to teaching the man about the truths of Holy Water.

Later Angelica saw Sam and Dean sitting in a corner talking and she approached. She crouched near them and they looked over at her and nodded in greeting.

"So what's up boys?" She asked worriedly.

"Sammy here is saying he wants to save people like we used to."

"I hope you mean, like the good old days where you only hunted random creatures and Demons were few and far between…" Angelica shot Sam a look.

"No it's not about the blood!" Sam snapped at her knowing she was alluding to what happened before. Ellen approached the three of them and they looked at her.

"I'll be back." She stated simply before she started to move away.

"Where you going?" Dean asked worriedly and Ellen stopped with a sigh.

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here." Ellen explained and they shot her an expression of disbelief.

"No, wait. I'll go with you." Sam moved forward and so did Angelica.

"I need to get some fresh air before I kill somebody in this group…" Angelica explained and Dean grabbed Sam and Angelica by their shirts again. "Again, with the grabby hands!"

"Whoa, hold on. Can I talk to you guys for a second?" Dean rolled his eyes at his cousins words. "You both are going to go out there again?"

"Well, crap doesn't hit the fan with coffee breaks." Sam shrugged and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"I'll go." Dean explained to them and they both rolled their eyes.

"It's fine. Just stay here, get 'em ready. Me and Angelica can cover Ellen." Sam offered quietly and Angelica moved closer.

"Dean I meant it, if I don't get outside and away from these yokels I'm going to go postal!"

"Why's it got to be you guys?" Dean asked trying his damndest to keep them there.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. You think I'll take one look at a demon and suddenly fall off the wagon, as if, after everything, I haven't learned my lesson." Sam practically spat out to his older brother.

"Well, have you?" Dean asked and Angelica slapped him in the head.

"Should we really split hairs right now Squishy? We need intel, we need weapons and we need people that can supply both…" Angelica offered and Sam pushed Dean into the wall finally reaching his boiling point.

"If you actually think I…" Luckily Sam saw Angelica's head shake and he stopped himself. He stalked off to follow Ellen while Angelica shrugged and trudged after him.

Angelica looked around just examining their surroundings as Sam and Ellen talked.

"So where did you last see her?" Sam asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Up ahead. So what's up with you and Dean?" Ellen asked and Angelica snorted to herself. Sam glowered at her before facing Ellen again. "It was hard not to notice, how different things are between you guys these days." Ellen saw Angelica shrug her shoulders with a nod, but Sam still remained silent. "Lot of bad road there, huh? What happened? Some girl come between you or something?"

"Just—stresses of the job. You know how it is, kind of surprised, you and Jo hunting. Weren't you always saying she couldn't hack the life?" Sam explained quickly and dodged another conversation.

"She can't, but if she's gonna do it anyway…" Ellen smirked at the both of them and Angelica nodded.

"You want to keep an eye on her." Sam surmised and Angelica snorted again.

"You know Abby was the same way. She tried to tell us half of our shenanigans would fail. When we wouldn't listen she would come with us to make sure we didn't do anything too stupid."

"Hey." Sam nodded up ahead and they saw a small building with a chimney that had smoke coming from it.

"Is that a chimney going?" Ellen asked warily and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"What else would it be?!" She snapped and paled. "Sorry been around Dean too long, my default setting is sarcasm." Angelica apologized and Ellen clipped her in the head. "Ow…" She whined in pain and Sam shook his head at them.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Sam led the way.

Sam, Angelica and Ellen approached the building and looked inside and saw a couple people inside.

"Guess we found Demon base camp…" Ellen muttered darkly but Angelica gave her a worried look.

"Demons don't get cold. Makes you wonder what they're burning. " Sam offered about to get sick and Angelica looked at them both freaked out.

"What are you talking about…?" She asked she was getting worried. All she saw was a couple people trying to keep warm in the building.

"Black eyes Angelica, pretty much a dead giveaway…" Ellen explained and Angelica gave her a pale expression.

"But they don't have…" Before Angelica got the rest of the words out a sharp object collided with her head and she was unconscious.

Angelica woke up tied up to a chair. She felt movement on her back and she realized Sam was tied to a chair that was against the back of her chair.

"Hey Jolly what the Hell happened?!" Angelica asked getting annoyed. "I'm getting real tired of waking up tied up. Do I look like an S and M person…?!"

"Do you want me to answer that…?" Sam asked trying to bring some levity to the situation.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" Angelica glared at the wall and she heard the light snicker from Sam. "You just wait til' I get outta of this chair!" She struggled against her bonds.

"Uh-uh. No way you're getting out of those. Did you up myself, you're stuck right where I want you, you evil son of a bitches." Another voice entered the room and Angelica looked over and saw a menacing looking black man.

"Is that Rufus?" She asked Sam and noticed him nod. "Just perfect, we get stuck with a Shaft wannabe…"

The man named Rufus slapped her in the face and she whined in pain.

"Ow…what the Hell man?!" She snapped at him.

"No, wait, wait, wait." Sam tried to talk to a blond girl who threw a jug of water on him. "Come on Jo!" Sam whined and Angelica rolled her eyes in despair. "I know you're in there somewhere! Fight the evil SOB!"

"SAM! What are you talking about?!" Angelica yelled at him and the three hunters looked at her confusedly. "They don't have black eyes!" She yelled at him and Sam paled in confusion.

"What?"

Sam and Angelica were put through the ringer because evidently Jo and Rufus thought that Angelica and Sam were Demons. Sam evidently thought that Jo and Rufus were the Demons and Angelica wondered what the hell was going on because she didn't see any black eyes at all. Sam looked past the meeting of Rufus and Jo and noticed Roger was in the same building and he was spinning his ring lovingly on his right hand. Sam paled and grumbled to himself.

"Son of a bitch!" He hissed out and Angelica shifted worriedly. "Roger's here."

Angelica heard that and rolled her eyes.

"Well this just got ten times better!" She whined in despair.

"Hey didn't you say something about his wedding ring before?" Sam asked worriedly and Angelica shifted again to try to look at Sam sideways.

"Yeah, it was on his other hand." Angelica offered and Sam paled.

"Not is left hand?" Sam asked again and Angelica sighed.

"No it was on his right hand. I mentioned it to Dean and when I looked back the ring was on his left hand. But I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Angelica growled angrily.

"I believe you…the ring is on his right hand now…and he's spinning it…."

"I TOLD YOU SO! Damn it I wish you idiots would listen to me more often!"

"Listen!" Sam shouted at Jo and Rufus. "Look, listen to me, something's not right!" Rufus and Jo kept talking not listening to Sam.

"Why not try one more time Sammy Boy. Maybe they'll listen…" Angelica grumbled darkly and Sam knocked the back of his head into hers and she yelped in pain. "Ow come on!"

"You can see that there's something not right here! Please. Please. Just listen to me!"

"Wow yeah I bet that worked…" Angelica snapped acerbically at her taller cousin.

Jo and Rufus left the room for a few minutes and Roger came in making Angelica squirm uncomfortably.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked the man as he took his glasses off. Roger walked around them and smirked at Angelica.

"What are you?" She asked unimpressed with his scare tactics and the smirk grew in size.

"You caught me. Popped in to watch. I can hustle like that." Roger explained quietly and leaned closer to Angelica who cringed away.

"So, the Roger everyone around here knows, the real Roger?" Sam asked trying to keep Roger's attention away from Angelica.

"Buried in a ditch." Roger smirked and winked at Angelica who glared at him.

"Well that's wholly unoriginal." She muttered darkly.

"So who are you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Here's a hint. I was in Germany. Then in Germany. Then in the Middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three. We're going to have so much fun together." Roger explained and Angelica's eyes widened in terror.

"I know who you are. There aren't any demons in town, are there?" Sam nodded in defeat yep they had now met WAR one of the FOUR HORSEMEN of the Apocalypse.

"Nope, just frightened people ripping each other's throats out. I really haven't had to do too much. Take out a bridge here, lay in a little hallucination there, sit back, pop some corn, watch the show. Frankly, you're really vicious little animals, Sam." WAR explained with a snide chuckle.

"He's got a point…" Angelica grumbled darkly agreeing with the idea that most humans were violent.

"No. You're doing this." Sam snapped at WAR and the man snorted with laughter.

"Please, last week, this was Mayberry. Now these people are stabbing each other's children." WAR explained again.

"'Cause you made them see demons!" Sam yelled at him and WAR laughed again.

"Honestly, people don't need a reason to kill each other. I mean, you seen the Irish? They're all Irish." WAR saw Sam roll his eyes and Angelica sighed in annoyance. "You think I'm a monster. I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions." Roger walked around and lightly played with Angelica's hair before sniffing it. "Hm, lovely shampoo…Apples?"

"I'm gonna kill you myself." Sam glared at the man in front of him.

"Oh, that's adorable, considering you're my poster boy." WAR laughed and circled back to Sam.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked with a glare.

"You can't stop thinking about it, ever since you saw it dripping off the blade of that knife." WAR grinned menacingly at Sam who paled.

"You're wrong." Sam growled angrily.

"Save your protests for your brother. I can see inside your head. And man, it is one-track city in there. Blood, blood, blood. Lust for power. Same as always. You want to be strong again. But not just strong. Stronger than everybody. Good intentions—quick slide to hell, buddy boy. You feel bad now? Wait till you're thigh deep in warm corpses. Because, my friend, I'm just getting started." WAR glared at the taller captive before walking around and standing in front of Angelica. "Now you…" WAR admitted sitting across from her curiously. "You're not like the others here. You can see them as they are, how? My powers are strong enough to make the best of friends start battles over nothing. You however, I cannot fool…" WAR asked before scooting his chair closer and Angelica cringed slightly. "Yes I can see inside your head as well my darling. And while I am flattered that you find me attractive I just cannot lower myself to consort with a mortal."

"I think I just threw up a little in mouth…" Angelica grumbled in disgust and WAR just smirked at her condescendingly.

"It hurts doesn't it? The realization that the one you desire can never be yours…" WAR surmised and Angelica gave him a vicious glare and lunged forward. WAR stood up and put his glasses back on. "Showtime for the meatsuits. Watch this." WAR twisted his ring on his finger again. Blood flowed down his forehead, he kicked over his chair, dropped to the floor, and screamed. Rufus kicked the door open, and Jo came in right behind him. WAR looked up at them in fear. "He did it!"

"No!" Sam shook his head in despair.

"He said they're coming! He said they're coming to get us!" WAR screamed again and shit hit the fan again.

"No, stop! Jo, Rufus, he's lying! No!" Sam tried again.

"You shut your mouth!" Rufus yelled at Sam angrily.

"Please! Jo! He's lying!" Sam pled with the group again and Rufus backhanded him.

"WE'RE BOTH STILL TIED UP YOU DANG GUM BLASTED IDIOTS! USE YOUR BRAINS!" Angelica scolded the two of them and they gave her an odd look.

Rufus and Jo left again leaving Sam and Angelica alone once more.

_Hey Sweet Cheeks, how's it going?_ Gabriel asked through the link and Angelica glared.

'I am being tortured by Hunters and the Horseman WAR is a handsy jackass!'

_Oh right…him…yeah he is kind of a repressed individual. Do you need assistance?_

'DUH!' Angelica shouted through the link sarcastically. 'Wait WAR said I could see everyone as they were. Everybody else sees others with Demon Eyes but I cannot see any black eyes whatsoever…'

_Yeah that's because the Anti-Bounty I put on you…_

'Who the what now?'

_The Anti-Bounty protects the individual from possessions, life threatening situations, magics, and tricks from HORSEMEN._

'WHAT?!' Angelica screamed through the link.

_Oh did I forget to mention that…?_ Gabriel asked cautiously.

'GABRIEL!' She growled through the link. 'And where is Castiel?!'

_Where do you think? He's looking for GOD!_

'Get me out of here!' Angelica snapped angrily and she was outside the house free from her bindings.

"There you go Sweet Cheeks."

"What about Sam? Did you really just leave him in there?" Angelica asked with an incredulous glare.

"It would cause less ruckus if only one of you made it away and not both. Besides have you seen that guy? He'd be spotted a mile away with how he clomps around like a freaking moose!"

"Okay yeah good point. I just hope he isn't mad…"

Back in the room Sam looked behind him and noticed Angelica was gone.

"I cannot believe she just left me here!" He whined in despair.


	85. The Breaking of the Fellowship

Angelica dodged what seemed like a battle zone in the small town and she felt somebody grab her arm and pulled her down before she got shot. She looked at Dean worriedly who looked around worriedly before glancing back at her.

"Ellen told me you and Sam got caught. Where's Sammy?"

"Back at the house. Dean Roger is WAR…" Dean heard that and glared. "Yeah and his ring WAS on his right hand!"

"Son of a bitch! But how did YOU get away?"

"Gabriel snapped me out of there, but he left Jolly behind because it would cause less noise." Angelica admitted and Dean snorted.

"Yeah Sammy does have a bit of a stealth problem doesn't he?"

"The house is this way…" Angelica informed him and started away but Dean handed her a gun for protection. "You are aware that there are NO demons right?" She asked worriedly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes but these morons are carrying REAL guns…"

"Good point…" Angelica muttered darkly.

They made it to one of the houses but as soon as they got into it Rufus jumped them both and slammed Angelica into the wall. She yelped in pain and glared at the older man. Dean was being flipped and landed into a coffee table.

"Listen to me. I'm not a demon. Think, Rufus. All those omens." Dean yelled at Rufus who refused to listen.

"You go to hell." Rufus spat out angrily and clobbered Dean some more. Angelica charged the black man and he clotheslined her and she landed on her back.

"Ow, fuck…" She whined in pain.

"Rufus! The polluted water, the shooting star, the red Mustang, it's WAR. I'm telling you, it's WAR!" Dean yelled at Rufus trying to get through to him.

"You're damn right it is." Rufus glared at Dean and Angelica propped herself up on her arm.

"HEY SHAFT!" She hollered at him and he looked over at her. "HE MEANS THE FREAKING HORSEMAN WAR!" She drew in a quick breathe of pain and Rufus looked at her and then to Dean.

"Horseman?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. He's turning us against each other. You're hallucinating." Dean added trying to get over the pain of getting his ass kicked. Rufus stared at him and Angelica and then he lowered his fists.

"The Horseman. War." Rufus muttered darkly and Angelica sighed in relief.

"And the truth shall set you free…" She grumbled darkly and sat up on her knees.

"Yes." Dean answered and helped Angelica stand up.

"Did you figure this out all by yourself, genius?" Rufus asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"I don't know about him, but your man Roger is WAR. He's also a handsy jackass that wouldn't stop toying with my hair."

Dean shot her an angry glare.

"He's dead…"

"Dean it's WAR, I really doubt you can kill him. But I'm thinking the Ring is a big magical ring with how he coddles the damn thing like Gollum." Angelica explained and Dean snorted in laughter.

Dean Angelica and Rufus managed to make it back to the main house where Sam was being held. They burst through the door and Ellen aimed a shotgun at them and Angelica squeaked in fear.

"Whoa there Mama Bear!" Angelica put her hands up worriedly and Ellen lowered her gun with a quirked eyebrow.

"We all on the same page?" Ellen asked her and Dean and the others nodded in reply.

"Good." Rufus snapped and Dean smirked at Jo.

"Hi, Jo." He greeted her.

"Hey." She greeted him back.

"Okay, we got to find War before everybody in this town kills each…" Dean started to explain before random gunshots rang out again and they all ducked. "Damn it! Where's Sam?!" Dean snapped and Angelica stood up.

"He's upstairs…" She answered and nodded her head to the stairs.

They kicked in a door and Sam flinched worriedly and then pouted seeing Angelica.

"Hey don't blame me…Gabriel only let me go."

"Dean. It's not demons." Sam saw his brother but Dean spoke at the same time.

"It's War." They both answered and Angelica face palmed.

"Angel said something about his ring." Dean cut Sam free and he nodded in response.

"Yeah he spun it before everything happened…" Sam explained quietly.

"We got to move. Come on." Dean forced the both of them towards the door.

WAR walked up to the red Mustang. He looked back over his shoulder and sees nothing. He reached for the door before he felt something hard hit his ass. He winced and glowered at Angelica who had slammed her foot into his posterior.

"Hey there Jackass, miss me?" She asked snidely and he smirked at her cruelly.

"About as much as shoe misses a stone inside it…"

Dean and Sam joined her side and held him still.

"Hey there…Roger…" Dean smirked sardonically, while Sam pulled out Ruby's knife.

"Whoa, okay…that's a sweet little knife. But come on, you can't kill war, kiddos." WAR laughed almost nervously.

"Oh, we know." Dean admitted with another grin. Angelica grabbed his hand and held it still while Sam used the knife to chop off WAR'S fingers including the one with the ring on it.

After the town had been set straight and WAR had flown the coop the trio were sitting around a rest stop while Dean looking at the Ring curiously.

"So, pit stop at Mount Doom?" Dean asked with a smirk and Angelica smacked him in the head.

"You know you can't just walk into there right?" Angelica asked but noticed Sam was strangely quiet.

"Dean…" Sam finally spoke up but Dean stopped him right there.

"Sam, let's not." Dean shook his head but Sam wouldn't drop it.

"No, listen. This is important. I know you don't trust me." Sam started and Dean looked away while Angelica rolled her eyes. "Just, now I realize something. I don't trust me either." Sam sighed and Dean looked at him confusedly. "From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head...and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath...I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or...anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that...scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse..."

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked worriedly and Angelica sighed in defeat.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just...go our separate ways." Sam offered and Angelica gave him a pitiful expression.

"Well, I think you're right." Dean nodded in agreement.

"I was expecting a fight." Sam smirked sadly and Angelica patted his shoulder.

"The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam admitted and Dean nodded sadly.

"I know you are, Sam." Dean hugged his little brother. "Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala?"

"It's okay." Sam shook his head and started away. "Take care of yourself, Dean. Angelica don't kill him when he acts stupid…" Angelica smirked at him sadly.

"Yeah, you too, Sammy….and I only act stupid to annoy you." Dean smirked at his brother.

Sam got his pack from the car and approached a pick up truck about to leave. Angelica hurried over to him and hugged him. She lightly kissed his cheek and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm proud of you Sam. But I wish you weren't leaving me with Squishy I may accidently kill him in a fit of annoyed anger." She admitted and Sam pulled her into a tight hug.

"You'll be fine…hell you'll be better without me…"

"You know that's not true…" Angelica smirked at him shaking her head. He kissed her forehead and drove away in the pickup truck he stopped at. He looked back sadly and waved to her and Dean.


	86. Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel Hunt

Dean and Angelica headed over to Pennsylvania where there were stories of strange attacks. Angelica sighed in distress and Dean looked over at her.

"What's up Angel?"

"I haven't been back to this state since my friends and sister were murdered. Anyway, let's get working."

"Alright then."

The two of them entered a hospital and presented their badges to the doctor in charge.

"Hi, Detective Bill Buckner, this is my partner Detective Lucy Kolchak." Dean offered and Angelica shot him an amused glance. The doctor snorted in laughter and shot Angelica an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that Detective…you probably get that a lot." He shrugged with another smirk and Angelica smiled condescendingly at him.

"Quite a bit actually…" She answered and shot Dean an exasperated grimace and Dean stopped the laugh from escaping.

"How can I help you, Detectives?" The doctor finally asked them and they put formalities behind them.

"We're here about those patients, the exsanguinated ones."

The doctor showed them to the morgue where there were a couple corpses that had been drained completely of blood. Angelica scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Ugh that's just wrong…." She shook her head and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

They figured that a nest of vampires were skulking around preying on innocent people. Angelica and Dean bumped into Jack Crow while on the way and he gave her a small smirk.

"Well, well, lookie here!" He shook her hand. "How're doing kid?"

"Oh fine, you looking for the nest as well?"

"There's a nest around here? We were actually heading to the southwest because of a mass of sucker attacks happening."

"Uhm Angel?" Dean asked worriedly and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Jack Crow this is my cousin Dean Winchester. Dean this is Jack Crow the guy I told you about when Grumpy sent me on my own hunt."

"Oh nice to meet you man."

"Sweet ride kid…" Jack nodded to the Impala.

"Thanks." Dean smirked at the older man.

"Hey where's your friend? What was his name Montana?" Angelica asked and Crow snorted with loud laughter.

"Montoya!" The guy snapped coming up to stand beside Jack. He gave her an insulted look and finally smirked at her. "How're doing baby cakes?" He asked winking and Dean just about growled moving forward. "Sorry man, she yours?"

"Cousin…" Dean glowered at Montoya not really liking him.

"We're here on business, heard about a possible nest…" Angelica offered and Montoya smirked at her again.

"Need any help?" He asked winking and Jack smacked him in the head.

"Just once Montoya could ya keep it in your pants?" He snapped at his friend who shrugged with a sheepish expression.

"Should we accept their help?" Dean asked quietly.

"I've seen them work. They maybe jackasses but they are VERY affective." Angelica admitted and shrugged. "It would go a lot faster…"

So the two groups joined forces and cleaned out the nest way faster than either would've done alone.

"BITE IT TWILIGHT!" Dean shouted as he killed another vampire. Jack Crow heard this and he started chuckling.

"Kid you got issues, I like that…" Jack and his group loaded up their gear. "Hey kid, if you're ever in the southwest look us up. We could always use some more muscle with these Suckers." Jack told angelica who nodded in gratitude.

After getting the Impala washed, and cleaned up the two retired to the Motel Room. Dean was in the bathroom cleaning his jacket. Angelica was cleaning the weapons free of Vamp Blood.

"God!" Dean snapped in surprise and he hit the sink with a closed fist. "Don't do that!"

"You okay Dean?" Angelica entered the bathroom and ran into Castiel's back. "Ow…oh look somebody put up a brick wall…"

"Hello, Dean, Angelica…"

Dean turned around and practically bumped into Castiel. Dean backed up a little with a sigh.

"Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space?" Dean explained slowly to the Angel.

"My apologies." Castiel admitted and took a step back only to knock Angelica over who was still directly behind him. Castiel was startled enough to trip as well and landed beside her while Dean slammed an open palm to his face. "My apologies Angelica…" Castiel admitted again and helped her to stand up.

"How'd you find us? I thought we were flying below the angel radar. And also you couldn't risk Angel Mojo on using the Mental Link…" Dean offered confusedly.

"You are. Bobby told me where you were." Castiel explained perturbed. "Where's Sam?" Castiel asked after looking around. Dean put his jacket on while Castiel had looked around the room.

"Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while. Angel here is keeping me from doing anything too stupid…so says them." Dean sighed after he straightened his jacket up. "You find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?" Dean finally asked and Castiel sighed.

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help." Castiel explained simply and Angelica gave him an odd look.

"With what, God hunt? Not interested." Dean snorted derisively.

"It's not God. It's someone else." Castiel shifted almost nervously.

"Who?" Dean asked after sharing a worried look with Angelica.

"Archangel, the one who killed me." Castiel explained calmly and Angelica quirked her head at him.

"'Scuse me?" Dean asked unsure why Castiel would need the help of a human.

"His name is Raphael." Castiel explained and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"great the loyal stupid one…" She snapped acerbically.

"You meet him before Angel?" Dean asked with a smirk. "Wait, you were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean finally caught on to what Castiel had said.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity." Castiel explained and Angelica shook her head at her friend.

"For what? Revenge?" Dean asked through a scoff and Castiel almost rolled his eyes.

"Information." He explained slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asked cautiously, he was starting to worry about his Angelic Friend's mental state.

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him." Castiel offered and Angelica paled in confusion.

"That's possible?" She asked and Castiel gave her a look.

"Angelica I am still upset with you over the Skee-Ball Arcade…" He admitted before turning back to Dean. "You understand if I don't take anything you say seriously at present time." He offered and Dean snorted with laughter.

"Yeah fair enough…do you forgive me?" Angelica asked him and he sighed. "Forgive me?" She asked again and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Just forgive her or she'll keep repeating that same phrase. And since you guys have that shared mind meld thing she could completely drive you crazy…" Dean offered and Castiel did roll his eyes this time. "So you're actually serious about this Archangel thing…?" Dean asked worriedly after cleaning up the sink. "So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" Dean asked snidely and saw the hurt look from Angelica.

"And who do I get to be?" She asked with a pout.

"You can be Harvey Keitel." Dean explained and she smirked.

"Sweet, that guy is freaking cool." She nodded to herself. Dean noticed that poor Castiel was completely lost with the conversation right now.

"Give us one good reason why we should do this." Dean informed Castiel who looked over at him.

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you." He explained and Angelica chortled with laughter.

"Don't you feel loved Dean?" She asked through her laughs and Dean glared at Castiel.

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield?" He asked unimpressed. "And it's not THAT funny Angel!"

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please." Castiel gave Dean a pathetic puppy look and Dean sighed.

"All right, fine. Where is he?" Dean asked and Angelica smirked.

"Maine, let's go." Castiel reached to touch Dean and Angelica but Dean leaned away from the touch.

"Whoa!" He snapped and Castiel gave him a perplexed stare while Angelica sighed in annoyance.

"What?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving." Dean sternly informed the Angel. When Angelica heard his reasoning she burst into hysterical laughter. "IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!" Dean yelled at her as they all got into the Impala.

AN:/ Thoughts and prays go out to Titus Welliver (WAR) who lost his wife to cancer. Poor guy.


	87. slowly drive Cas crazy

'Do you forgive me?' Angelica asked through the link for the fifth time making Castiel flinch every time she asked. Dean saw her "telepathic" look and figured she was annoying the hell out of Cas. 'PLEASE FORGIVE ME!' Angelica hollered through the link and Castiel visibly jumped in the front seat making Dean laugh lightly.

"Let me guess, she's using the link to annoy you?" He asked Castiel who glowered at him and he smirked in response. "Told you so man…" Dean shrugged and smirked out of the window.

Two hours later the pleading started again making Castiel rub his forehead in irritation.

'If you forgive me I'll show you my boobs…' Angelica offered and Castiel practically panicked as he looked back in horror.

"WHAT?!" He shouted in surprise and Dean damn near ran off the road.

"Okay guys this was funny hours ago…but if you cause me to wreck my baby I'll kill you both." Dean glared at both of them.

_Dude, forgive her! FORGIVE HER!_

'Gabriel get off of the line! I am annoying Castiel right now.'

_But you mentioned yourself and boobs. Two of my favorite things…_ Gabriel pouted and they felt the anger boiling over from Castiel.

(Gabriel this is between me and Angelica.)

_Riight…_ Gabriel smirked through the link.

'Besides Gabriel, you already know what I look like. You basically already admitted to me that you've watched me as I bathed.'

"WHAT?!" Castiel snapped again only this time his face was borderline angry. Dean decided to let that one slide because Cas looked like he was about to have a coronary.

_Well little brother what can I say?_

(You are dead…) Castiel glared through the link.

Dean slammed the brakes when Castiel disappeared from the car.

"What the Hell? Where did Cas go?" He asked Angelica who was wide-eyed.

"I think he and Gabriel are fighting over my honor or something." Angelica admitted with a shrug. Dean just stared at her and she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Just keep driving Squishy…" A few seconds later Castiel reappeared in the car and Dean saw that his trench coat was a little rumpled.

"You okay Cas?" He asked worriedly and Castiel gave him a stern expression.

*With Castiel and Gabriel*

"Uh oh…hey Cas how's it going?" Gabriel asked with a sheepish smirk.

"You just don't ever stop do you?!" Castiel snapped at his older brother and he tried to charge him and Gabriel grabbed him into a headlock.

"Geez man lighten up! I don't like Sweet Cheeks like that!" Castiel struggled and Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just admit to liking her!?" Gabriel yelled at him and he stopped struggling and looked at him confusedly. "Didn't anybody ever give you the birds and the bees talk?!"

"You mentioned something like that once. I don't understand what the correlation between the two is. Wouldn't that be painful? I mean why would a bee try to procreate with a bird…?" Castiel was more than confused he was downright hopeless. Gabriel growled in defeat and threw his hands up.

"That's it! I'm done!" Gabriel snapped and disappeared. Castiel looked around with a pout and rejoined Angelica and Dean in the car.

They finally reached a police station and Dean stopped in the parking lot when Castiel told him they were there. The three of them exited the Impala, Dean and Angelica looked around confusedly.

"And we're here why?" Dean asked getting tired of Castiel's cryptic answers.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel." Castiel offered and kept looking at the police station.

"And he still has eyes? All right, what's the plan?" Dean asked Castiel admitting this was more his ballgame.

"Well I doubt the usual guns blazing wouldn't work…" Angelica smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. "Neither would walking in yelling the word Christo, Angel…" Dean smirked back at her and she scowled at him.

"We'll...tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is." Castiel offered not even bothering with their antics right now. Evidently he had said the wrong thing because both of them were staring at him like he was insane.

"Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?" Dean asked in complete surprise.

"Why not?" Castiel asked confusedly and Angelica smacked herself in the face. "Does that not hurt Angelica?" She groaned this time and shook her head before sitting on the car's hood.

"Because we're humans." Dean explained to Castiel and then he scowled at Angelica. "Get off the car Angel! I don't need to fix the dent you could put in it."

"Are you calling me fat Dean?" She asked tersely and Dean gulped before back pedaling.

"Dean I may not be good with humans, but I'm sure that wasn't smart." Castiel offered quietly and Dean face palmed with a groan. Dean then pulled out the fake ID's and gave one to Angelica and one to Castiel.

"To answer you Cas when humans want something really, really bad, we lie." He explained slowly as if talking to a child.

"Why?" Castiel asked confusedly.

"Because that's how you become President." Dean offered blandly and Angelica snorted with laughter.

They entered the station and approached the Deputy in charge. Dean spoke first and Angelica kept quiet and pled with Castiel to keep quiet and let Dean do the talking through the mental link.

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean asked casually and pulled out his FBI ID and Angelica did the same.

"Hi. Alonzo Mosely, FBI. These are my partners, Eddie Moscone, and Abigail Prentiss." Dean explained and poor Castiel hadn't yet gotten his ID out. Also FBI…." Dean stated slowly looking at Castiel who looked at him blankly.

'Castiel your ID!' Angelica reminded him and Castiel nodded and pulled out his FBI ID and it was upside down. Angelica rolled her eyes while Dean put the ID the right way.

"He's, uh, he's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked with a roll of his eyes to the Deputy.

"Swear to GOD Mosely, how do we keep getting stuck with the rookies?" Angelica asked with a Brooklyn accent.

"Funny, Prentiss…I said the same thing about you when YOU started…" Dean offered with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure. Talk here, though." The Deputy smirked at the closeness of the veteran Agents if they bickered like a married couple. The man indicated his right ear so they knew which ear to talk towards.

"Hearing's all blown to hell in this one." He motioned to his left ear.

"That happen recently?" Dean asked curiously as they all sat down in the office.

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?" He admitted worriedly and Dean nodded.

"Yes, it is." Dean answered in confidence. "Do you mind, running us through what happened?" Dean asked curiously and the Deputy nodded.

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4." The Deputy admitted to them.

"What kind of disturbance?" Angelica asked still with a Brooklyn accent. She pulled out a notepad ready to take notes.

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot, full scale." The man offered and she nodded.

"How many were there?" Dean asked trying to get more information.

"Thirty, forty, in all-out kill-or-be-killed combat?" The Deputy answered and Angelica whistled lightly.

"Any idea what set them off?" Dean asked after rolling his eyes at Angelica.

"It's angels and demons, probably." Castiel blurted out and Angelica slapped herself in the face again with an open palm. The Deputy was giving them a now worried expression. "They're skirmishing all over the globe."

"Come again?" The Deputy asked getting more worried and confused. He looked at Dean for an explanation. "What did he say?!" The man asked for clarification and Castiel looked down embarrassedly.

"Way to make it sound like a freaking Tom Hanks movie Moscone…" Angelica offered snidely her Brooklyn accent thickening. She smirked at the man across from them and shrugged. "Rookie…he thinks he can funny like us two…he fails miserably…" She offered and Castiel shot her an insulted look. "See what we've been dealing with for the past couple months is a massive biker gang war. These factions are more recent, and as you have seen a Helluva lot more violent. They are called Angels, and Demons. These two groups make the Blue Devils and Hells Angels look like best friends."

"Oh so when he said Angels and Demons he was attempting a play on words…" The Deputy nodded more to himself.

Dean would never be sure how she could pull shit out of thin air and make it seem completely legitimate.

"Anyway…" Dean muttered darkly getting everybody back on track. "What happened next?" Dean asked with a shake of his head.

"A freaking explosion, that's what! They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh, I don't think so." The man offered motioning to his ear.

"Why not?" Angelica asked worriedly and the man shrugged.

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um…"

"Pure white." Castiel offered for him and the man nodded.

"Yeah, gas station was leveled. Everyone was...it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, Donnie Finneman he's the mechanic there."

"Let me guess, he just, uh, vanished into thin air?" Dean asked and Angelica rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's." The Deputy offered snidely. He then looked over at Angelica. "Yeah you might have been incorrect with the both of you being funny…" Angelica snorted with laughter.

"Saint Pete's." Castiel offered quietly and the three of them knew their next destination.

"Thank you." Dean offered to the Deputy opting to ignore the snide comment that was given to him.

They walked into the psych ward of the hospital and look in at a black man who is completely catatonic in a wheelchair. Angelica frowned sadly at the poor man who obviously drew the FATE short straw.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore." Dean offered drolly.

"Just an empty vessel." Castiel nodded in agreement.

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?" Dean asked worriedly and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you." Castiel explained and Angelica cringed.

"Kind of like a melted pile of goo…?" Angelica asked and Castiel opened he mouth to respond making Dean snap at both of them.

"If that's the answer Cas I don't want to hear it out loud!" He warned the Angel and Castiel closed his mouth then nodded. Dean looked away worriedly not wanting to think about catatonic bodies, and piles of goo.


	88. Dens of Iniquity

Angelica sat at the small table in the cabin they had found. Castiel had gone for something they needed and Dean wouldn't stop pacing through the cabin while reading John Winchester's journal. He put the journal down onto the table making Angelica move her drink and she glowered at him. Dean shrugged wordlessly and turned around only to see Castiel standing there in the doorway watching them curiously. He held a decent sized jar in his hands and he finally approached the two of them.

"Where've you been?" Dean asked curiously and Castiel gave him a slight head tilt before moving closer to the table.

"Jerusalem." Castiel offered simply and Angelica bit back a smirk.

"Oh, how was it?" Dean asked politely and Castiel blinked before replying.

"Arid." He answered simply again making Angelica snicker in laughter. Castiel gave her a questioning look as he put the jar on the table.

"What's that?" Angelica asked looking into the jar.

"It's oil. It's very special." Castiel explained and lightly removed her hands from the jar. "And it's very rare." He warned her and frowned at the pout she gave him.

"So do you forgive me yet?" She asked quickly and Castiel sat down in defeat.

"Yes…" Castiel admitted quietly and Dean smirked. Angelica squealed in delight and pounced on Castiel with a hug.

"THANK YOU!" She hugged him tighter and he shot Dean a frantic expression that said 'help me!' Dean snorted in laughter.

"Angel you're scaring the Angel…wow that sounded weird. Anyway…so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean asked Castiel who finally pried Angelica off of him with an awkward silence afterwards.

"No." Castiel admitted while still trying to keep Angelica at arms reach. She sighed and sat on the other side of the table.

"So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?" She asked ignoring the hurt feeling she received when Castiel had rejected a hug. "You didn't need to react that way Castiel. Everybody needs a hug sometimes…"

"It begins at Sunrise." Castiel explained to both Angelica and Dean embarrassedly.

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean asked and Angelica gave him an impressed expression.

"Nice analogy Squishy…"

"No, it's harder." Castiel explained again trying to ignore Angelica's words.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked flat out.

"You do, Angelica and myself not so much…" Castiel offered with a shrug and Angelica paled in terror.

"I should have fucking gone with Sam…" She whined placing her head on the table.

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow." Dean surmised and saw the glare Angelica gave him before she even lifted her head.

"Good move Squishy…kick him while he's down!"

"Yes." Castiel nodded honestly and Dean smirked.

"Well, last night on earth. What are your plans?" Dean asked coyly and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly." Castiel offered confusedly and Angelica smirked to herself.

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Dean asked again. Castiel looked at Dean and quickly shot an uncomfortable look to Angelica before ducking his head down in embarrassment.

"Dean…really?! You're freaking him out!" Angelica snapped at her cousin who gave Castiel an odd look.

"You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?" Dean tried again and Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. He was way too antsy for Dean to be pleased with any answer he would hear. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?" Dean tried one last time and Castiel snapped at him trying to hide his blush.

"I've never had occasion, okay?!" Castiel snapped and Angelica gave him the kind of look that somebody gave a puppy when it thought it did something bad.

"Really Dean?! This is what you do for kicks? Picking on an Angel who has already given too much up for us idgits to begin with?" Angelica glowered at Dean. That relentless moron wouldn't even stop.

"All right." Dean grabbed up his jacket and looked down at Castiel shaking his head. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go." Dean starts to leave but comes back and grabs Angelica. "You're coming to, Demons might be waiting in the wings…"

"Uhm Dean you do realize you're about to take your single, FEMALE cousin to a brothel with you right?! AND BERT AND ERNIE WEREN'T GAY!"

"Oh they sooo were…"

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin Dean…I'm one…" Angelica snapped at him and he shrugged.

"On a female that's respectable, but for a guy it's just creepy!"

Angelica found herself sitting at the end of a semi-round table. She was blocking one side while Dean blocked the other side. That was so Castiel couldn't make a break for it. Angelica though had to admit the terrified caught in headlights look made Castiel look adorable right now.

"Hey, relax you two…" Dean warned them both.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here." Castiel offered in fear while Angelica nodded.

"And I'm a FEMALE Dean, I REALLY shouldn't be here!" She snapped at him.

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks." Dean took another gulp of beer and shot a look to Angelica. "And if any guys hit on you Angel just tell them you're disease-ridden." He felt the kick to his shin before it even landed and he winced at the anger from his cousin. He never thought he be so happy to be saved by a hooker but this was great timing. A blond girl with frilly lace undergarments on approached the table and Angelica cringed in disgust.

"Hi. What's your name?" The girl flirted with Castiel who looked everywhere else but at her. He even shared a panicked look to Angelica.

(Please let me out Angelica.)

'Sorry Flyboy but Dean would stop both of us…'

Dean glared at the both of them giving them the *stop talking telepathically* look.

"Cas!" Dean snapped and poor Castiel visibly jumped in his seat. "His name is Cas. What's your name?" Dean asked the girl and she smiled.

"Chastity."

"Chastity..." Dean repeated with a coy smirk. "Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy? Well, he likes you, you like him, so dayenu." Dean grinned again but Angelica didn't stand up to let Castiel out. "Angel let him out…"

(Please don't get up…)

'I will try but I cannot promise…' She told Castiel who gave her a worried look.

Dean stood up after putting down his glass of beer. He marched over to his cousin and forced her up and over to sit beside him. Locking her in between himself and Castiel.

"Come on, baby I don't bite…not unless you want me to…" Chastity smirked playfully at Castiel as she pulled him up and out of the seat. She started to lead him away and he shot Angelica a panicked expression. Dean grabbed his arm as he went by.

"Hey, listen. Take this." Dean handed him a good bit of money. "If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger." Dean gave him a rundown as what to do. "Don't make me push you."

Castiel took the money but shot a worried look to Angelica who gave him an apologetic shrug.

'I tried…sorry…'

"What about Angelica…?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"Oh don't worry about me…" Angelica stood up and started to move away. "I'm just going to walk around until I meet some sweaty fat and bald guy who doesn't no for an answer. Then, I'll pretty much end up raped and murdered in a back alley somewhere…" She admitted drolly and started to walk away.

Castiel gave Dean a complete mortified expression and Dean rolled his eyes.

"She's kidding Cas…" Dean grabbed her arm forcing her to sit beside him again. "Just go, I'll make sure nobody grabs her up…"

So now Chastity had tugged Castiel into the back where the action happened and Angelica sat beside Dean with a glare. Then Dean saw another prostitute walk by and he smirked before running after her. Angelica glared even more at her luck.

"So much for making sure nobody grabs me up…" She shook her head and stood up ready to go back to the car and wait.

"Hey there…never seen you around here…you new?" Some guy asked her and she sighed in despair.

"I'm not new…I don't work here. I was just making sure his cousin and his friend didn't make asses of themselves." Angelica tried to duck by the decent looking guy. He was rather cute but she was kind of freaked out by the wedding band he was wearing.

"Well, working or not do you want to grab some coffee?" He tried again and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure your spouse would like coffee more." She mentioned glibly and the guy glared at her.

"You know for somebody that does this for a living you've got a lot of nerve to talk about other people…"

"I AM NOT A HOOKER! I don't work here, and even if I did work here you would NEVER get any of this!" Angelica shouted at him angrily.

"Never say never…" The guy smirked as he grabbed her arm and they heard a throat being cleared.

(AN:/) Gee I wonder who it could be? Dean's being entertained right now and Cas is in the back with chastity…


	89. whoopsie smoochie

Angelica turned around and saw an average sized man with green eyes and a self-serving smirk.

"Hey there guys. Is there a problem here?" The man asked with a look to both of them.

"Nope just trying to get some entertainment." The man that still had a hold on Angelica informed the one grinning at them.

"Yeah me to…but I rather like it when they DON'T yell at me. And normally I take no for an answer…" The still unnamed man reached forward and yanked Angelica from the jackass's hold. "And us two are leaving…" He informed Angelica with a stern expression. "Now!" He ended with a glare to her and she paled in fear.

The man stormed out of the Brothel and paced after he had placed Angelica near the Impala.

"What in the name of everything Holy is that idiot cousin of yours thinking?!" The man growled while running a hand through his hair. "Taking you to a freaking Brothel?!" The man grumbled angrily. "If I hadn't been wandering around looking for random fun I wouldn't have happened across you! Dammit Cas would kill me if something happened to you!"

Angelica listened to the man's rant and suddenly everything he had been bitching about started to make sense.

"Gabriel?" She asked curiously and the ma stopped and looked at her with a sheepish smirk.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks…"

"What's with the change of face?" She asked and Gabriel snorted in laughter at her unintentional pun.

"I needed to get you out of there and the asshat that had a hold on you has met me before. You need to stay away from him Angelica…" Gabriel informed her slowly while he transformed back into his regular form.

"How do you know him?"

"His name is Baldur and we didn't exactly part on the best terms."

"Do I even want to know…?"  
>"Probably not…oh by the way idiot Winchester should be back out in oh about…" Gabriel looked at an imaginary watch.<p>

"ANGEL! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Dean yelled at after he came out of the back with Castiel in tow. Angelica noticed before that second Dean had showed up Gabriel was gone. Angelica rolled her eyes not really sure why Gabriel was so against meeting Dean or Sam.

"I got bored and left…I mean after you took off after that hooker and left me to fend for myself…oh and I came close to being snatched up and probably would've ended up raped and murdered…"

"Dean you told me she was kidding…" Castiel frowned worriedly at them both.

"Gabriel protected my honor by showing up…so what was Chastity like?"

"He didn't achieve lift off…" Dean snorted with laughter and saw the unimpressed glare from Angelica. "He looked at her and said something about her and her past father issues…"

"You…" Angelica stopped herself with a snort of laughter. "You aren't supposed to read people sweetie!" She smiled lightly at Castiel who turned pink in the cheeks.

"All right let's just get out of here…" Dean shook his head with a smirk.

Dean was getting some food and left Castiel and Angelica alone in the Motel Room. Angelica noticed Castiel was kind of in a petulant mood and she sat beside him on the radiator.

"Hey what's up Flyboy?" She asked quietly and he sighed.

"I'm hearing less of my brothers and sisters. I can't go home…" Castiel admitted sadly and Angelica frowned.

"You…mean that you gave up Everything for Dean? You really did give it all up for us…mankind…" Angelica finally realized that Castiel was going to be not only human at some point but he was going to be alone and powerless. She covered her mouth in horror. "This is our fault…if me and Dean hadn't forced your hand…" She sat back down in sadness. "We had no right to ask that of you Castiel, I am so sorry…"

"Dean laughed uproariously at my ineptness with females." Castiel pouted again and Angelica ruffled his hair lightly.

"Hey don't let Dean pressure you into doing ANYTHING you are not comfortable with. Angel or human nobody has the right to force you to do something you're not ready to do…"

"It feels I have failed my brethren, failed my kin and failed The Father."

"Didn't God say for you guys to love mankind above all else?" Angelica asked and Castiel nodded slowly. "Well you made a huge sacrifice to protect us idiot mortals. That's not failing, that's not failing at all…" Angelica admitted quietly and Castiel watched as she frowned to herself. "Everything you've done for Sam, Dean and I…we never thanked you did we?" She asked sadly and sighed in despair. "Wow we really are lower than dirt…no surprise half of the Angels up there despise us…"

"Stop talking like that Angelica." Castiel ordered her sadly and she looked over at him.

"Castiel…" Angelica stated simply and faced him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for everything you have done for us. Not just us, but for the world of morons that live here. Thank you for taking on Raphael alone knowing that you wouldn't live, to save Dean and me. We owe you more than we can ever repay." Angelica admitted and Castiel just stared at her in amazed silence.

"You are welcome…" Seriously it was the only thing he could even think to say and Angelica laughed lightly and lightly kissed his cheek. "I don't understand why you…" He turned his head to address her further and instead of her kissing his cheek it landed on his lips.

He pulled back immediately and gave her a startled expression and she noticed a bright pink color entering his cheeks.

"I should go." It was all he said before he disappeared leaving Angelica alone in the Motel Room.

Angelica sat on the radiator long enough for Dean to come back with food. He looked around and noticed Castiel was gone and Angelica was practically catatonic on the radiator.

"Whoa Angel what the Hell happened to your eyes?!" Dean shouted in concern and she finally blinked and looked at him.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly blinking again and whatever Dean had seen was gone now.

"They were completely blue! When you snapped out of it, they went back to being green."

"Uhm whatever…" Angelica shrugged unsure what he was talking about.

"Did anything happen while I was out…? I mean it's just not normal for somebody's eyes to change colors like that! It's not even normal for somebody in our line of work, and that's saying something!"

"Nope, nothing at all…everything's all peach keen…" Angelica answered way too fast and Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

"Where's Cas?"

"I dunno he said that he needed to go. Maybe he is looking for more oil." Angelica itched the back of her head nervously and Dean narrowed his eyes again.

"Uh huh…" Dean wasn't going to argue about this right now. He was too damn hungry and way too damn tired to argue.

AN:/ As you can see I changed my profile picture. It's the eye of sauron. Cool isn't it? It took me about four hours to complete it.


	90. Ring around the Archangel

The next morning Dean and Angelica snuck into the hospital where Donnie was still residing. They entered the room where Castiel was already pouring the oil around the wheelchair bound young man. Castiel turned pink in the face seeing Angelica and Dean gave them both a suspicious glare. Dean then noticed that Angelica's eyes were starting to turn a light blue shade again. Dean sighed in defeat he'd never get a straight answer from either of them so why bother bringing it up.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or they die." Castiel explained and avoided Angelica like the plague.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?" Dean asked and Castiel looked up to address him further but saw the blue coloring to Angelica's eyes and he cleared his throat awkwardly and continued.

"It's very simple. There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial." Castiel ducked his head down and looking away from Dean and Angelica embarrassedly. He spoke some Enochian words quietly into Donnie's ear. "I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard." Angelica's eyes widened hearing Castiel say something like that and he left the circle of oil.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asked and Angelica rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Oh by the way, your eyes are blue again…" Dean snapped at her and she gave him a confused look.

"Be ready." Was the only thing Castiel offered and was purposely not looking at either Dean or Angelica.

Castiel took a small step back and Dean tossed a lighter onto the oil and the whole thing caught fire in a very fast manner.

"Phew…now that's what I call burning up the floor…" Angelica offered and Dean rolled his eyes and clipped her in the back of the head.

After waiting all day for Raphael to show up they finally called it quits. They drove back to the cabin in silence. Dean finally couldn't stand the awkwardly silence and had to break it up.

"Okay guys what's going on with you two?" He asked pulling over on the side of the road.

"Nothing."/"Nothing."

"Look whatever is going on is driving me insane with you guys. Now just kiss and make up!" Dean snapped at them and he caught their pale expressions and how they both looked away embarrassedly and Dean smirked finally realizing something. "Aw so that's what it is…you've already kissed and made up…" Dean smirked smugly at them.

"It was an accident, I was going to kiss his cheek, and he turned his head to ask me something!"

"Only you two could accidently start making out…" Dean admitted with a shake of his head.

"Nothing else happened Dean, it was an innocent accident." Castiel pouted looking out of the window and Angelica smirked.

They finally showed up to the Cabin and Dean wouldn't stop whining about the day they just wasted waiting for the Archangel.

"Well that's a day I'll never get back." Dean bemoaned one more time and Angelica punched him the shoulder.

"Knock it off dumbass!" She scolded him and Castiel smirked.

They entered the Cabin while Dean and Angelica tossed punches to each other's shoulder playfully. Castiel froze where he stood worriedly.

"Dean, wait!" He shouted in concern but it was too late. The Cabin filled with bright light and they saw Donnie standing there and he was pissed.

"Oh somebody looks like they're having a bad day…" Angelica offered before Castiel moved in front of her.

"Castiel…" Raphael glowered at him with a terse greeting.

"Raphael." Castiel greeted him back and the three of them approached Raphael.

" And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room?" Dean asked smugly and Angelica face palmed at his words.

"You really can't keep your mouth shut can you?" She asked him shaking her head and caught the bemused expression on the Archangel's face.

"And the Eastern Seaboard." Raphael informed Dean who rolled his eyes in response. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean…" Dean offered and Angelica slapped him in the head.

"You really are an idiot…" Angelica bemoaned in despair.

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are." Raphael smirked at Castiel. Then he looked over at Angelica and narrowed his eyes. "And I know you are doomed my dear. I've seen what comes and it's not good." He ended with grin.

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare. If I've learned anything from the Winchester's is that nothing is set in stone anymore…" Castiel glowered at the Archangel moving in between him and Angelica.

"But I will take him to Michael…and even you can't protect her from what is to happen Castiel…"

"Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean smirked grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" Raphael smirked vapidly and Angelica growled angrily.

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious." Dean shifted nervously but tried to not let it show.

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination." Raphael stepped forward menacingly and Dean smirked victoriously.

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing."

"What?" Raphael asked clearly getting bored with this chatter.

"We knew you were coming, dumbass Turtle…" Angelica smirked and Raphael gave her a worried look and Dean snorted with laughter. That was before he threw down another lit lighter onto the floor and a separate oil circle encompassed Raphael.

"Don't look at us, it was his idea." Dean motioned to himself and Angelica then pointed to Castiel who sighed balefully at the Hunter. Angelica scoffed and smacked Dean in the head again.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked not wanting to waste any more time.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead…" Raphael smirked sardonically at them. "But there's no other explanation. He's gone for good." He ended smugly and Castiel glowered at him in return.

"You're lying." Castiel snapped at him angrily.

"Yeah, I think the planet would know its creator was kaput right?" Angelica offered and Raphael shot her a condescending look.

"Am I lying? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"

"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean asked and Raphael almost lunged for Dean before he remembered he was trapped.

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy." He glowered at him instead.

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse." Dean smirked again and got Raphael riled up once more.

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run." He offered back getting annoyed with Dean.

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?" Dean smirked and Raphael scowled getting completely fed up with his antics.

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe!" He snapped getting angry.

"And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?" Dean asked with a shrug and Angelica snorted with laughter.

"I'd like to see how they sweep the busted lamp under the rug…" She offered and Dean snickered lightly.

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise." Raphael stated tiredly and Angelica frowned.

"Paradise wasn't promised to you, it was promised to us. What if this was all a test not for us but for his children. He leaves to see how you can handle the reins I think this would be seen as failing…"

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?...Good point Angelica by the way…how do you know that's not his intention?" Dean agreed with her.

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get." Raphael ignored what they had said and one of the cabins windows shattered.

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Castiel asked worriedly and Raphael smirked at him.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" He explained slowly and Castiel frowned.

"No." He admitted still frowning.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

"It does seem logical but history proves Lucifer wasn't exactly the brightest of you guys. I mean instead of talking about his problems he just rebels and has been grounded for 2000 years…" Angelica offered and Raphael glowered at her.

"Let's go." Castiel sighed realizing they were not going to get any info from him.

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you." He glared angrily at Castiel who looked back.

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch." He stated simply and left. Angelica stood there in shock.

"Dude that was so badass…" She muttered and followed him. Dean smirked back at the trapped Archangel.

"What they said…" He stated simply and exited behind them.

It was silent in the Impala as Dean drove away from the Cabin.

"You okay?" Dean asked Castiel who didn't look at either of them. "Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers…" Dean offered helpfully.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked quietly.

"I mean every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?" Dean asked and Angelica smirked in agreement.

"I believe he's out there." Castiel admitted and Angelica smiled this time.

"Good. Go find him." Dean nodded to himself.

"What about you?" Castiel asked worriedly looking at Angelica then to Dean.

"What about us? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good. I can't speak for Angel back there but I'm actually fine right now."

"So far I'm still alive so it's still a good day." Angelica admitted with a shrug.

"Even without Sam?" Castiel asked worriedly and Dean sighed.

"Especially without Sam. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy." Dean admitted but Castiel was gone when he looked over at him. Angelica sighed in defeat.

"He needs to learn how to leave properly. I think I understand why you said something about him winging out back when we first met."

"Yeah he's always had that problem…" Dean then smirked. "So you two finally kissed huh? How was it?"

"Idiot…"

"Oh by the way…your eyes are green again…" Dean offered blandly.


	91. Beginning of the End

(AN:/ For this episode idea The End Angelica isn't really in it much. This is mainly Dean's POV. Always a reason for my madness just keep that in mind.)

After a few more days of nothing but random hunting jobs that Bobby called them up with Angelica and Dean were completely exhausted. Dean pulled up to a Motel and they both got out and slowly trudged towards the building. A guy preaching religious proverbs approached them.

"Excuse me, friends, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" The man asked and Angelica rolled her eyes and started to go for the handgun in her jeans. Dean grabbed her arm and shoved her through the open door.

"Too friggin' much, pal…" Dean grumbled darkly and entered the Motel behind Angelica.

Dean checked into a room and shoved Angelica through that door as well.

"Angel I know you're as tired as I am, but we do not randomly shoot people that stand in our way of sleep…" Dean offered drolly and saw she was already asleep and he shook his head. While Angelica slept Dean talked to Castiel on the cell phone.

"We're talking about the Colt, right? I mean, as in the Colt?" Dean asked and watched Angelica twitched slightly in sleep.

"We are…" Castiel nodded to himself as he walked along the highway.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?" Dean asked getting freaked out as to why they would do something like that.

"What? What? Did—I didn't—I didn't get that." Castiel admitted after a loud Semi went by him and Dean laughed.

"You know, it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped." Dean laughed out loud and he felt something solid hit him in the head. "Angel knock it off I'm talking to Cas!"

"This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes…and if Angelica is asleep best to let her sleep Dean…"

"Okay, all right. I'm—I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now." Dean shook his head and Angelica let out a low growl. "Hey she wolf of London cut it out before I smack you with a silver cane!" Dean yelled at her again and he heard her snort in laughter before falling back asleep.

"Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it." Castiel informed Dean and smirked to himself thinking about Angelica causing Dean some major grief when he interrupts her sleeping.

"Okay. Where do we start?" Dean asked quietly and Angelica shot up from her spot and glowered at Dean.

"Where are you now?" Castiel asked and Dean answered.

"Kansas City." Dean leaned over and took the key and read off the room number. "Century Hotel, room 113."

"Nooo…" Angelica whined in despair.

"I'll be there immediately…." Castiel explain and Dean talked quickly so Angelica didn't kill all of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. We just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? We're human, and there's stuff we have to do!" Dean offered drolly and Angelica smooshed her face back into her jacket pillow.

"What stuff?" Castiel asked cluelessly.

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. We just need like four hours once in a while, okay? Do you want to be the reason Angelica gets less sleep?"

"I guess not…" Castiel offered with a frown.

"Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning." Dean whined and Castiel sighed in defeat. Dean didn't listen to whatever Castiel had said next because he had ended the call and fell asleep.

A few hours later Dean was actually resting comfortably and then the cellphone vibrated. Since Dean was out cold Angelica woke up with a growl or irritation. She growled into the phone as she answered it.

"Who the fuck is it?!" She snarled angrily and Dean woke up hearing the growl. "Sam?! IT'S FUCKING AFTER FOUR AM!" She shouted into the phone and Dean lunged for the phone.

"Sammy what do you want?" Dean asked through the phone. "Yeah she WAS asleep…well first it was Cas now you…so what's up?" Dean listened and was now fully awake. He looked a bit freaked out but Angelica just snuffled into her jacket again. "So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?" Dean asked and Angelica's head shot up in horror. "Oh now you're awake…?" Dean snapped with a smirk and she glared at him. Dean went back to talking to Sam. "Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?" Dean got some beer from the fridge and handed one over to Angelica and she sighed and opened it up. "What are you looking for Sam?...?" Dean listened and then scoffed humorlessly. "I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point…" Dean rolled his eyes as Angelica fell asleep still holding the bottle of beer. He slammed his fist onto the tabletop and she bolted awake with wide eyes. "What do you want to do about it?" Dean asked tiredly and sighed sadly. "Sam…Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time." Dean snapped acerbically and Angelica kicked him in the shin and he yelped in pain. "So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the Trouble Trio again? Look, Sam…it doesn't matter…whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good." Dean sighed and Angelica's head hit the table with a thunk. "Nothing…Angel just passed out again…she's tired." Dean explained and he listened to Sam talk again. "Yeah, you're right, we can. But not together, we're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us, love, family, whatever it is…they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways." Dean admitted sadly and sighed tiredly. "Bye, Sam." Dean hung the phone up and went back to sleep with a dark foreboding feeling in his stomach.

Dean woke up the next morning already feeling something was wrong. He sat up and looked at the clock and saw it was totaled. Dean yawned and rubbed his face and noticed the mattress he fell asleep on was now gone. All that remained was the bed springs. Dean moved off of the springs of the mattress and looked out of the window and paled worriedly when he saw what was left of the city. The last thing Dean noticed was that he was completely alone in the room. With that new thought in his head he stood up in fear.

"ANGEL?!" He shouted worriedly but there were no sounds except for the wind blowing outside the room. "ANGEL?!" Dean shouted as he exited the Motel into an almost decimated city. "Shit where the hell are you kid? Where is anybody…?" Dean muttered to himself darkly.

Dean walked around and saw a little girl wandering around holding a teddy bear.

"Hey! Little girl?! Little girl?" Dean asked worriedly and approached her. "Are you hurt?" He hurried over to wondering if she had seen where Angelica had gone. "You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" Dean tried to lighten the mood but he stopped when he noticed the kid was blood covered. The little girl attacked Dean and he had to knock her out. He looked around trying to assess his surroundings. He finally saw one word written in graffiti. *CROATOAN* Dean's face fell and he groaned in despair. "Aw Frack!" Dean cursed out loud. That outburst had attracted more Croats and Dean rolled his eyes. They noticed him and they chased him through the streets.

Dean barely managed to escape the troops that showed up and mowed the infected people down with submachine guns and powerful weapons. He hadn't found Angelica yet and as worried as he was for her, right now he needed to get the hell out of here.

Dean finally made it through a chain link fence and noticed a sign on it.

CROATOAN

VIRUS

HOT ZONE

NO ENTRY

BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND

AUGUST 1, 2014

KANSAS CITY

Dean scoffed in disbelief.

"August 1st 2014…?" He snapped while shaking his head. He came across a car that was still able to run and he hotwired it.

While Dean drove he tried his cell phone and the radio but got nothing but static.

"That's never a good sign…." Dean surmised darkly and heard feathers ruffle.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." Zachariah read from a newspaper in the passenger seat and Dean glared angrily.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this Back to the Future crap. Where the hell is Angel?" He growled at the asshole beside him.

"Oh she's back in the past. She was fast asleep and I figured why not just leave her there…?" Zachariah offered with a sneer. "President Palin defends bombing of Houston." Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right—no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum,if you ask me…" Zachariah kept reading from the newspaper.

"So Angel's okay and safe?"

"Yes okay she's alive and well…" Zachariah rolled his eyes.

"How did you find us?" Dean asked while still driving.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late, human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The Bible freak outside the motel, he, what, dropped a dime on us?" Dean glared angrily at the road.

"Onward, Christian soldiers." Zachariah shrugged with a smug grin.

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send me back, you son of a bitch." Dean growled while his right eye twitched.

"Oh, you'll get back all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit." Zachariah informed him calmly and Dean became confused.

"Marinate?" Dean asked warily.

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you." Zachariah explained folding up the newspaper.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked worriedly.

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael. Have a little look-see." With that said Zachariah disappeared and Dean punched the steering wheel angrily.

Dean finally pulled up to Bobby's house and noticed it looked as trashed as everything else. Now if he was in the future from 2009 he was wondering if Bobby and Angelica from THIS time period were around.

"Bobby?! Angel?! You guys here?!" Dean shouted cautiously and noticed the inside was as trashed as the outside had been. "Oh, no…." Dean muttered sadly and picked up Bobby's wheelchair that had bullet holes and dried blood on it. Dean knelt beside it and bit his lip knowing that Bobby was probably dead and had been for a while. "Where is everybody Bobby? Where's Angel and Sammy?" Dean looked around the house and found John Winchester's journal. He looked at a photograph of Bobby, Castiel and a couple other people. "Well at least Cas is around somewhere…Camp Chitaqua…" Dean nodded to himself and headed out for that known address.

Dean quietly approached the place he saw in the photograph. He noticed armed men patrolling the perimeter. Dean shook his head and noticed something horrific in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw what happened to his beloved Impala. He almost burst into tears seeing the complete mess it was.

"Oh, baby, no…." He moaned in despair. He lightly touched the hood in sadness. "Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?" Dean asked but before he knew what happened he was knocked unconscious and woke up handcuffed to a ladder. He looked over the room and saw himself, literally himself. There standing on the other side of the room was the 2014 version of himself. "What the hell?" He blinked in surprise.


	92. the future of angelica

The future version of Dean snorted with no humor before he moved forward.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?" Future Dean asked not even cracking a smile.

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself…" Dean offered with a smirk.

"Very funny." Future Dean glared at him.

"Look, man…I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?" Dean tried to make sense to the other him.

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water…nothing. But you know what was funny? You had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?" Future Dean sat across from him unamused.

"Zachariah." It was the only thing he could offer to himself.

"Come again?" Future Dean stood up intrigued.

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future." Dean shrugged with his explanation.

"Where is he? I want to talk to him." Future Dean demanded and Dean snorted with laughter.

"I don't know." He admitted and Future Dean glared at him.

"Oh, you don't know…." Future Dean bit out angrily.

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?" Dean argued back and Future Dean thought about it.

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know." Future Dean offered and Dean smirked to himself.

"Rhonda Hurley, we were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink, and satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it." Dean offered and Future Dean sat back down.

"Touché. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" Future Dean asked curiously and Dean shrugged and nodded.

"I guess, Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?" Dean asked and Future Dean nodded.

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that." Future Dean informed himself.

"What about Sam and Angel?" Dean asked curiously and Future Dean froze and shot him a wary look.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it…" Future Dean explained.

"You weren't with him?" Dean asked worriedly.

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in—hell, five years…" Future Dean offered and then ran a hand through his hair.

"We never tried to find him?" Dean asked sadly and Future Dean snorted again with no humor.

"We had other people to worry about." Future Dean argued back and Dean sighed.

"What about Angel?"

"Haven't seen that Hell Bitch in four and a half years. When I see her next, rest assured I'm gonna gank her ass…" Future Dean all but growled. He saw Dean's face fall in horror. "Gabriel died she lost the other part of her soul…what did you think would happen?!" Future Dean spat out angrily.

"What happened?" Dean asked sadly.

"After Gabriel died Lucifer hit her while she was at her weakest. He grabbed her up and the both of them have been carving out a niche of bodies ever since…"

"No way man, that is so not Angel…" Dean shook his head in denial.

"Hey!" Future Dean crouched in front of Dean. "Who the Hell do you think was the one that killed Bobby?!"

Dean swallowed as tears sprung into his eyes.

"She's the one that killed Bobby…?" Dean asked choking on the words.

"Yeah, so far she's proven to be worse than Lilith ever could have been."

"How did Cas react…?" Dean asked feeling heartsick.

"How do you think?! It broke the man! Completely and wholly shattered him…" Future Dean snapped angrily and got up to leave.

"Where you going?" Dean asked and Future Dean rolled his eyes.

"I got to run an errand." Future Dean informed him.

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave me here?" Dean asked still reeling from the fact that in the future he might actually have to kill Angelica.

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. So, yeah, you stay locked down." Future Dean admitted soberly.

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?" Dean snapped at the older version of himself.

"No. Absolutely not." Future Dean snorted again and left.

"Dick."

Dean started to work at pulling one of the nails from the floorboards and used it to pick the lock to the handcuffs. It took some time but he finally got himself free and he left the small cabin.

"Hey, Dean. You got a second?" Chuck Shurley asked approaching and Dean blinked in surprise at seeing him there.

"No…yes. Uh, I, I guess. Hi, Chuck…" Dean offered trying to sound casually.

"Hi. So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and—and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?" Chuck asked while trying to write on a clipboard.

"I…I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz." Dean offered and Chuck gave him an odd look.

"Wait a minute. aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Absolutely. And I will be." Dean nodded and Chuck paled.

"Uh-oh." Chuck muttered darkly. Dean turned around in time to duck from being decked from a lady he's never even met before.

"Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!" Dean shouted and hid behind Chuck like that would help.

"Risa." Chuck greeted her and Dean gave him an odd look.

"Risa?" He asked worriedly.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" The woman yelled at him and Dean was completely lost.

"Uh, what? I—I don't—did I?" He asked Chuck who nodded and he practically moaned in defeat.

"I thought we had a 'connection'." Risa used her fingers to do the classic air quote around the word connection and Dean winced.

"Well, I'm sure that we do." Dean offered trying to save his own ass.

"Yeah?" Risa glared at him and Dean just wanted to run away from her.

"Hi, Risa." Chuck offered again and she growled.

"Screw you." She snapped at them both and stalked off.

"Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet…" Dean whined to himself and Chuck gave him another odd look.

"What?" Chuck asked confusedly and Dean sighed again.

"Uh, never mind. Hey, Chuck, is...Cas still here?" Dean asked suddenly wondering about his Angelic friend and how he was if Angelica had gone to the dark side.

"Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere. You know he hasn't been the same since Angelica went all Hell Bitch, such a shame…she was such a kind hearted person…" Chuck admitted sadly more to himself. Dean headed over to where Castiel's cabin was and Chuck sighed again. "A damn shame…" Chuck ended quietly before heading off to continue his work.


	93. 2014 Cas, Colts, more news on Angel

Dean entered what he figured was Castiel's cabin and froze mid-step. Castiel was sitting on the floor surrounded by girls.

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception…just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception…it's, um, it's surprisingly physical." Castiel explained and he sees Dean staring at him in abject horror. "Oh, excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" Castiel motioned which way the girls should go and they left. "You're all so beautiful…" Castiel stood up and stretched with a grunt. He noticed that when he said the word orgy Dean had doubled over coughing like he just swallowed something in surprise.

"What are you, a hippie?" Dean asked getting over the terrifying image of Castiel like this.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me." Castiel muttered in mock indignance.

"Cas, we got to talk…" Dean muttered darkly thinking about how Angelica's slip into evilness had turned Cas into this.

"Whoa. Strange." Castiel blinked owlishly at dean.

"What?" Dean asked worriedly.

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway…." Castiel surmised and Dean nodded.

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly!" Dean was ecstatic he had somebody believe him.

"What year are you from?" Castiel asked curiously.

"2009."

"Zachariah?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded.

"Yes." Dean offered and Castiel sighed.

"Interesting…" Castiel offered with a shrug.

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now, why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?" Dean asked and Castiel snorted bitterly.

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice…" Castiel explained quietly and Dean looked closer at him.

"What, are you stoned?" Dean asked surprise and Castiel shrugged.

"Uh, generally, yeah." He admitted and Dean shook his head.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked sadly and Castiel looked away.

"Life." It was the only one word answer Castiel gave before Dean started away. "Dean…" Castiel called worriedly and he stopped. "When in 2009 are you from?"

"About the later part almost 2010. Why Cas?" Dean asked and he saw the apprehension.

"Angelica…is she…still…her?" Castiel asked while his eyes rivaled Sam's puppy look.

"Yeah Cas, she's still the same. What exactly happened to her and Sammy?" He asked but Castiel just shrugged and walked away.

Dean walked around outside when a small caravan approached. It consisted of one car and one jeep. Future Dean got out of the jeep while some soldiers got out of the car. They opened up some beers and drank a bit before Future Dean took his sidearm out and shot one guy in the back of the head. Dean called out to warn the man but he was too late. Everybody stared between the two Deans and then looked at each other in confusion. Future Dean glared at himself and grumbled to himself.

"Damn it." He addressed the troops so as not to create a complete panic. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him, it's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do." He explained and everybody left but not before they all looked between Dean and Future Dean one last time.

Future Dean grabbed Dean by the scruff of his neck and manhandled himself back into the cabin and shoved him through the door and slammed the door shut. He turned on Dean angrily and approached him.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled at Dean who shot him a 'WTF' look.

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood!" Dean snapped back at Future Dean and the older version sighed tiredly.

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out." Future Dean admitted and Dean gave him a look that told him to continue. "Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager." Future Dean finally offered and Dean gave him a hard look.

"How do you know?" Dean asked coldly and Future Dean gave him a hard look in return.

"'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news." He shrugged and Dean sputtered indignantly.

"'Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?" Dean snapped hotly and Future Dean shot him a condescending smirk.

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone, that might have freaked them out a little." Future Dean admitted snarkily.

"All right, look…" Dean started once more and Future Dean glared again.

"No, you look. This isn't your time, it's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do, so, when I say stay in, you stay in."

"All right, man. I'm sorry, look, I…I'm not trying to mess you…me…us up here." Dean kept trying to keep that sentence simple but found he couldn't.

"I know." Future Dean sighed as he poured some liquor into two separate glasses and passed one of them to Dean.

"It's just been a really wacky weekend." Dean offered and Future Dean snorted with irony.

"Tell me about it…" He agreed with a nod before they both drank the liquor in one gulp.

"What was the mission, anyway?" Dean asked curiously and Future Dean pulled out a Colt. "The Colt?"

"The Colt." Future Dean nodded in agreement.

"Where was it?" Dean asked maybe he could get it faster than four years if he received the answer.

"Everywhere, they've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight…tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil." Future Dean looked at gun in his hand with a solemn expression.

Later that day Castiel, Dean, Future Dean and Risa met in the cabin and Future Dean revealed the Colt and Risa looked at it unimpressed.

"So, that's it? That's the Colt?" She asked sourly but Future Dean didn't notice.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it." Future Dean admitted still looking at the gun in his hands.

"Great..have we got anything that can find Lucifer?" She asked getting more and more volatile. Future Dean did however notice it this time.

"Are you okay?" He asked Risa and Dean smirked.

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and...Risa have a connection." Dean offered and Future Dean glared over at him.

"You want to shut up?" He snapped at himself and Dean put his hands up admitting defeat for now. "We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage, he knew." Future Dean explained and saw Castiel squirm slightly in his chair.

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa asked even more unimpressed.

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying…" Future Dean smirked cruelly.

"And you know this how?" Risa asked and Castiel cleared his throat.

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth…" He admitted and Dean's face fell in disbelief.

"Torture? Oh, so, we're…we're torturing again." Dean offered blandly and saw Future Dean roll his eyes at him. "No, that's…that's good…classy." He muttered darkly and Castiel snickered in response. Both Dean and Future Dean looked at him and he shrugged.

"What? I like past you." He admitted and Dean sighed along with Future Dean.

"Lucifer is here. Now, I know the block and I know the building." Future Dean pulled out a map and showed them all the layout of a building and Castiel snorted in irony.

"Oh, good…it's right in the middle of a hot zone." He smirked vapidly at Future Dean.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?" Future Dean asked coldly and Castiel quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?" Castiel asked and Future Dean nodded.

"Yep…"

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe." Castiel muttered darkly.

"Are you coming?" Future Dean glared at him and he sighed in defeat.

"Of course…but why is he? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?" Castiel nodded to Dean and Future Dean glared.

"He's coming." Future Dean snapped and Castiel rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Okay, well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving." Castiel muttered darkly.

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight." Future Dean informed him and Risa and they nodded.

"All righty…." He and Risa left the two Deans alone together.

Dean looked around knowing something was going on.

"Why ARE you taking me?" Dean asked Future Dean but he went on with preparations.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?" He muttered and kept moving around.

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on." Dean glared at him and Future Dean sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, okay, you're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother…and Angelica."

"Sam? I thought he was dead….and Angel was all Hell Bitch…"

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'."

"'Yes'?" Dean asked and the silence filled in the blanks for him and his eyes widened. "Wait. You mean…?"

"That's right. The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom." Future Dean admitted and Dean paled.

"Why would he do that?" Dean asked quietly and Future Dean sighed.

"We picked up a few survivors from Michigan couple years ago. They made it out of Detroit when it happened. What they saw…" Future Dean faltered then his face turned angry. "Lucifer was standing there arguing with a tall guy. Tall guy said he'd never say yes. Lucifer pulled a red headed girl out of a nearby car and threatened to slash her throat in front of him."

"Red hair…?" Dean asked worriedly.

"She was heard calling him Jolly, it was her…she begged him to help her. Lucifer almost killed her but the tall guy ceded victory and said yes. Sam didn't know that at THAT time Angelica was already working with Lucifer…and she laughed at him before Lucifer took over."

"Meaning…?"

"Angelica Collins helped Lucifer into tricking Sam into saying yes by pretending to be in danger." Future Dean grumbled sadly and sighed. "Her first task was to eliminate all the hunters and she killed Bobby without a second thought. She gutted Jo while she made Ellen watch, before finally killing her. Rufus tried to take her out but she punched him through the chest and ripped his heart out. You want me to go on?!" Future Dean bit out acerbically. "So yeah I'm taking you with us to see what happens. They both need to be stopped, and when you get back to your time…I want you to do things differently…"

"What do you mean differently?" Dean asked looking like he was going to be sick. He heard about Angelica killing all the friends that she had made through this shit.

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? Back to oh-nine?" Future Dean asked again and Dean nodded numbly.

"Yeah."

"Well, when you get back home…you say 'yes'. You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael." Future Dean ordered him demandingly.

"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet…" Dean argued but Future Dean snapped at him angrily.

"LOOK AROUND YOU MAN! Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat!" Future Dean screamed at him and Dean moved back a little.

"So why don't you?"

"I'VE TRIED! DON'T YOU THINK I'VE TRIED?! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just…left…gave up on us! It's too late for me, but for you…"

"Oh, no. There's got to be another way." Dean refused to give up.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose, but I was wrong. Dean, I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes." Future Dean begged himself but then sighed in defeat. "But you won't. 'Cause I didn't, because that's just not us, is it?" Future Dean shook his head and left the cabin.

Dean sat there in shell shock hearing what Angelica would do when she turned into Hell Bitch. It seemed like she was having fun being Lucifer's second in command. 'Bet she has almost as much fun as Alistair had torturing people…' That one rampant thought entering his mind forced him to run outside and throw up.

"Dammit Angel…how do I stop this?"


	94. The end of the end, the trip back to 09

The group was loading up and about to take off to ice the devil and Chuck approached Dean curiously.

"So, you're really from oh-nine?" He asked still curious and Dean sighed.

"Yeah, afraid so…" Dean nodded and Chuck leaned closer.

"Some free advice? You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it is…" He admitted and Dean shot him a disturbed look.

"Uhm…thank you, Chuck…." He offered worriedly and Chuck nodded.

"Oh, you'll thank me, all right. Mark my words." Chuck exclaimed and Dean moved farther away from him.

"I'll see you around." Dean offered and Chuck shrugged.

"Yeah. Okay."

Dean entered one of the vehicles and the caravan started to drive away. As luck would have it Dean had gotten into Castiel's car. Castiel was driving and Dean was in the shotgun seat.

"So now that we have a chance to talk more…" Dean started and Castiel shot him a wary look. "What exactly happened to Angel?" Castiel sighed sadly.

"Nothing to really say, Lucifer murdered Gabriel she was there when it happened. The other half of her soul seared away and she was left kind of like a blank slate. Lucifer took her in and made her a general after she willingly killed Bobby, Jo, Ellen and Rufus. He hadn't taken over Sam at that time, but she killed them nonetheless. Dean and I…" Castiel swallowed past the lump in his throat. "We walked in as she was finishing up Rufus. Her eyes they were white, no color, no pupils…just white."

"Like Lilith's?" Dean asked quietly and Castiel gave him a pathetic look and slowly nodded.

"Yeah like Lilith's. She smirked at us and we noticed that blood had splattered onto her face making the smirk even more sinister. And she looked at Dean and said 'oh sorry Squishy did you want to tell them something?' After that Dean took some salt and lobbed it at her, but it didn't do anything. She laughed at us and said 'aw that tickles'. Then she looked at me and her smirk dropped. I figured she'd kill us both, but instead she walked past me simply stating 'see you around flyboy.' I haven't seen her since." Castiel ended his story and Dean watched his friend's eyes fill with unshed tears.

"Cas…?" Dean asked quietly and he looked over at him with wide glassy eyes. "Did you love her?" He asked curiously and Castiel sighed looking back at the road.

"I didn't get the chance to find out." He admitted quietly and kept driving. "That day something in Dean…well you…broke and was never fixed again, it broke inside me also."

By morning they had showed up to an abandoned Sanitarium and that was where Lucifer was going to be hiding. Not only did they have to make it past the Croats they also had the demons to worry about. Castiel knew both versions of Dean and pretty much knew they were going to be screwed in the end. He wasn't stupid, he knew this was probably a trap. Instead he let Dean think that he had the plans and let him roll with it.

"There. Second-floor window. We go in there." Future Dean pointed to the window of the building and Risa shot him a worried look.

"You sure about this?" She asked and Future Dean smirked.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five." He explained and Dean saw his expression and grew worried.

"Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked Future Dean and the both of them went off to the side. "Tell me what's going on…" He demanded of himself and Future Dean pulled the 'dumb' routine.

"What?"

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me…" Dean glared hotly at the future version of himself.

"Is that so…?" Future Dean asked not really caring.

"Yeah, see, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us." Dean glared again and Future Dean shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Future Dean admitted and Dean smirked viciously at him.

"Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them." Dean offered and Future Dean stopped him.

"Okay hold up…wait…" He muttered and Dean looked at him expectantly

"What?" He asked for him to continue.

"Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?" Future Dean asked and Dean frowned.

"They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is…" Dean paled and Future Dean nodded.

"A trap. Exactly." Future Dean admitted and Dean looked around worriedly at Castiel and Risa.

"Well, then we can't go through the front." Dean admitted and Future Dean looked away before looking back at himself.

"Oh, we're not, they are. They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back." Future Dean admitted and Dean stared at himself in complete horror.

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?!" He asked angrily and saw Future Dean look away. "Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"You're right, you wouldn't! It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually!" Future Dean snarled at him.

"These people count on you. They trust you!" Dean yelled at himself.

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Future Dean argued back and Dean shook his head.

"No. Not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you…"

"Oh, really?" Future Dean smirked nastily at Dean.

"yeah…" Before Dean knew what happened he was on the ground after being knocked out by the Future version of himself.

Dean woke up on the ground and rolled over onto his stomach. He sat up with a groan of pain and looked over at the building hearing and seeing random bursts of light and gunfire. He stood up with a grunt and hurried to the doors thinking about his friends that were undoubtedly being slaughtered right now. He then paused hearing thunder clap around the building, he also noticed lightning flash across the sky and he quickly hurried over to where the storm was gathering. He saw Future Dean on the ground being held by a white shoe on his neck. With a sickening snap Future Dean's neck crunched under the shoe and so ended the great Dean Winchester. Dean looked at the shoe and his eyes traveled up the leg to eventually see the face of his killer. Dean swallowed seeing Sam standing there wearing a snazzy white suit. Dean knew when Sam turned around and looked at him, that it was no longer his little brother, and probably hadn't been for a very long time.

"Oh. Hello, Dean…." Lucifer greeted him through Sam's mouth and Dean shuttered in disgust. He had Sam's voice but that was not HOW Sam talked. Lucifer moved slightly and Dean moved back a little. "Aren't you a surprise…" Lucifer disappeared and reappeared behind Dean. "You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well, go ahead. Kill me." Dean sighed in defeat and Lucifer smirked at him vapidly.

"Kill you?" He asked amusedly as he looked at the dead Dean on the ground. "That would be rather redundant…don't you think my adorable little pet?"

"Whatever boss man."

Dean heard her voice but was almost too afraid to turn and look at her. Dean turned and looked at his cousin and felt his skin crawl. Her skin was almost bleach white, as was her eyes. Her red hair was even more vibrant due to the paleness of her skin. She walked past him and stood beside Lucifer. She then looked down and her eyebrow raised in confused at seeing Future Dean dead on the ground. Her face morphed into horrified curiosity as she looked back up at Dean. She pointed to the Dean that was still alive and she pointed to the Dean that was dead on the ground. Her face became more confused had this not been a dire situation it would've been hilarious as hell.

"Uhm…two?" She asked Lucifer who nodded with a shrug. "Two of them…my worst freaking nightmare…" She shook her head balefully. "Yeah NOW it's truly Hell on earth…"

"Pet do you mind…we're kind of talking here…"

"No go ahead I'm still wondering how the hell this happened!" Angelica motioned for them to continue and Lucifer slapped a hand to his face.

"He is from 2009, the one I killed is our version…" Lucifer explained slowly.

"Yeah this version a real douche he sacrificed Cas and some others…" As soon as Dean mentioned Castiel's name Angelica looked up startled.

"Castiel? He's…he's here?" She asked worriedly and Dean was confused that he had seen a spark of life shoot up her face. "WHERE!?" She asked angrily and Dean pointed towards the building that had gone silent. There were only random bursts of gunfire every now and again. "You set him up so you could get us?!" Angelica screamed at Dean while her eye sockets filled with the color red.

"NO! Not me…that one did!" Dean pointed to the other one.

Angelica disappeared and reappeared inside the building. She looked around and spotted a small barricade that was being broken apart by a horde of Demons. She approached the group and they stood at attention at seeing her.

"What is going on here?" She asked with a venomous growl and one demon informed her that some of the group that attacked them were holed up in the room. "I will deal with them you focus you attention on the other floors!" She glowered at them as her eyes flared red again and they fled. She bashed the barricade apart and saw three people moving quickly to reload their guns. She quickly disarmed them and gave them a cold look. "Where is Castiel?" She asked gripping one by the throat.

"Never telling you…" The man growled through the pain. She snapped his neck with a growl and flung the dead body through the window. She looked at the younger girl that was with them and then looked at the older female. She grabbed the woman and hoisted her up.

"Where is he?" She asked again but received the same answer. She didn't both snapping the woman's neck but instead slammed her into the wall and she fell to the floor out cold. She looked at the younger girl whose gun shook in her hands. "Listen I know I'm supposed to be evil. Castiel can free me…tell me if he's still alive…"

"Yes."

"Where did you last see him?" Angelica asked quietly and the girl squeaked in fear. "Tell me…please…"

"Floor Five…" The girl admitted quietly and Angelica smirked evilly.

"Much obliged." She then left the room wide open to the Croats who bypassed her and went after the poor girl. Angelica heard the horrific screams come from the girl and she stopped and listened before turning back and shooting the Croats dead. She then killed the girl so she wouldn't turn as well. Angelica then turned and went to Floor Five.

She brought out her Demon Knife which was kind of like Ruby's but larger and more deadly. She started to attack and kill any Demon that was in front of her. She finally slashed one last Demon and shot a Croat before they broke through a small doorway. She moved the debris and came face to gun with an old friend.

"Hey Castiel…" She greeted him quietly. She looked back and saw some more demons coming to her aide when she looked at Castiel sadly and took her knife and slammed it into the closest Demon. She started to kill the other demons that approached but seeing as she was apparently not on THEIR side they fled because she was more powerful than they were. She looked back at Castiel who had been injured and she knelt near him placing something on the wound.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked confusedly and she rolled her eyes.

"Duh…I'm trying to save you…" She admitted and Castiel quirked his head at her even more confused. "Lucifer and I are bound together now. Take this.." She handed him her dagger. "If I die he's weakened…" Castiel looked at the blade in his hand and paled in realization.

"Angelica…I can't…" He whispered hoarsely and Angelica hugged him and he gasped in shock. When she hugged him she had impaled herself on the blade.

"Now he's weakened…Sam might be able to fight him off now…"

"Angelica what have you done?" Castiel asked her holding her in his arms.

"Never liked taking orders…" She admitted quietly and blinked slowly. "I love you."

Dean woke up with a startled yelp and noticed that he was still in the Motel Room. He looked across the room and grinned in relief seeing Angelica asleep half hanging off of the table and chair. He bolted up from the bed and grabbed her in a massive hug. She shrieked in terror and swatted at him.

"JESUS DEAN WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled at him and he put her down on the floor but hugged her again. "GET OFFA ME YOU MORON!" She tried to pry herself from his hold. Dean let her go and he sat on the edge of his bed trying to breathe through the panic at what he had seen. Angelica sniffed the air and rolled her eyes. "Douchariah's coming I smell bacon…"

Right after she said that Zachariah appeared in the Motel Room and he glowered at her.

"Miss Collins that does tend to get old…"

"Well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you…." Dean glared at Zachariah and Angelica gave him a confused look.

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes…" Zachariah explained and Angelica rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What the Hell's he talking about Squishy?" She asked confusedly.

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?" Dean asked and Angelica sighed in despair.

"And of course he ignores me…" She rolled her eyes when Zachariah shot her a warning look.

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die." Zachariah informed him and Angelica rose an eyebrow at him. Dean thought about it and gave him the answer.

"Nah…" Dean smirked at him and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"'Nah'!? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?!"

"Wow, if you're trying to convince him of something that sure as hell wasn't the way to go…" Angelica offered shaking her head and Dean snorted.

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach…" Dean smirked back at Zachariah who sighed in irritation.

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you…"

The next thing Dean and Angelica knew was that they were standing beside a road looking at Castiel. Dean smirked in relief and addressed his friend.

"That's pretty nice timing, Cas…" He admitted and Castiel shrugged.

"We had an appointment." Castiel offered and then he smirked at Angelica. "That's a nice sweatshirt Angelica…" He admitted and Angelica groaned in embarrassment. Dean looked at her shirt and snorted in laughter seeing the picture of a kitten going 'Grr I am a ferocious lion'. He reached over and hugged both of them.

"Guys please don't ever change…." Dean muttered still relieved and Castiel looked over at Angelica who shot him a wary look before making circles around her ear indicating that Dean was crazy. He smirked at her then finally sighed.

"How did Zachariah find you?" He asked and Angelica shrugged but Dean seemed to know the answer.

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" He asked while pulling out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked and Dean smirked sardonically.

"Something I should have done in the first place." Dean admitted and called Sam.

The next day Dean and Angelica waited near the Impala when suddenly a car showed up. Sam Winchester exited the car and Angelica charged after him and sprung on him with a massive hug.

"Jeez Angel Eyes!" Sam grunted from the force of the hug.

"NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM AGAIN!" Angelica yelled at him while motioning her head towards Dean.

"It couldn't have been THAT bad…"

"NEVER AGAIN!" Angelica snapped and let him go.

"Sam…" Dean greeted his brother and handed Ruby's knife back over to him. "If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty…" Sam accepted the knife but there was an awkward silence and Dean shifted nervously. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong…"

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked and Dean sighed tiredly.

"Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human…and this little brat keeps us sane and amused…" Dean ruffled Angelica's hair and she swatted his hand away.

"Ass…"

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down…" Sam just kept talking and talking.

"Oh, I know it. I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet."

"So who's the first?" Angelica asked and Sam answered.

"Bobby…" Dean rolled his eyes at them and they stopped joking. "So, what do we do now?"

"We make our own future." Dean admitted and Angelica sighed.

"Guess we have no choice…" Sam shrugged and Angelica sighed again.

"So this is what our lives consist of: Pie, hunting, death, pie, burgers, demons, liquor, pie, angels…did I forget anything?" she asked the both of them and Dean smirked.

"yeah you forgot pie…" Angelica heard that and rolled her eyes.

"And then all was right in the world once more…" She grumbled as the three of them drove off.


	95. who the frack is Jim and Cal

Angelica was sitting in the back of the Impala and rummaging through Sam's laptop and Dean kept shaking his head as he drove.

"Why does Sam let YOU on his laptop?" He asked with a whine and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Because I don't slow it down by viewing porn." She admitted with a vapid smirk and Sam snorted in laughter. "Hey listen to this! I found this circulating on the Canton Police Website." Angelica gave the laptop to Sam and he snorted with laughter and looked back at her. "What it seems like a job we would take…"

"Well Dean she's found an odd one."

"Guy suffered a head-on collision in a parked car. I figured that was one you guys would like to check out."

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think?" Sam asked worriedly and Angelica sighed. Dean shrugged willing to take a new job.

"I'm sure the apocalypse'll still be there when we get back…" Dean admitted quietly. "Actually with that one sentence I'm kind of intrigued as to how that could happen…"

"Right, yeah, but I mean, if…if the Colt is really out there somewhere…" Sam started to offer and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey, we've been looking for three weeks, we got bupkis." Dean explained and Angelica sat back in her seat.

"Okay...But Dean...I mean, if we're gonna—ice the Devil—" Sam offered quietly and Angelica sighed in defeat.

"This is what we're doing! Okay? End of discussion!" Dean snapped and Sam sighed in defeat. "It's just that this is our first real case, back at it together. You know, I, I think we oughta ease into it, put the training wheels back on."

"So you think I need training wheels…" Sam pouted and Angelica smacked him in the head with her Gabriel bear. "Why do you always hit us with the Gabriel bear?" Sam looked back curiously and she shrugged.

"I don't know it just feels fitting for some reason…"

"Besides Sammy, she's not going to use the Cas Bear. She's not going to sacrifice her boyfriend." Dean smirked and Angelica glared at him through the mirror. Sam looked over at Dean then back at Angelica confusedly and finally he looked back at Dean. "Oh did I forget to tell you? They kissed…"

"I missed it?" Sam asked pouting again.

"I was going to kiss his cheek and he turned to ask me something! It wasn't on purpose!" Angelica snapped at them both.

"Besides Sammy…all three of us need those training wheels. Angelica needs to be retrained with how NOT to react to people talking to her without pulling a gun…" Dean smirked vapidly at her.

"Okay…but I'm guessing somebody was standing in the way of her sleeping again…" Sam surmised and Angelica snorted with laughter.

"You're like the only one that keeps her sane enough not to pull guns every three minutes."

"Okay…" Sam smirked back at her.

The three of them approached the Sheriff's Office and Angelica shot Dean a stern expression.

"No stupid names Squishy…" She warned him and Dean pointed to himself in mock innocence. They entered the Station and Dean introduced themselves to the Sheriff.

" Afternoon Sheriff. Agents Bonham, McDaniels, and Copeland." Dean pointed to himself, then to Angelica and finally Sam. They all shook hands and the Sheriff introduced himself as well.

"Rick Carnegie. Good to know ya. So you're here on account of Cal Hawkins' death?" Carnegie asked curiously and Angelica turned on her green eyed charm. Dean saw the 'look' and rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir, we were coming in to inquire if you had any suspects or ideas as to what happened…" Angelica offered and Carnegie nodded with a pleased smile.

"Funny you say that Young Lady. We already booked the guy that did it." The Sheriff explained and Angelica gave him an intrigued expression.

"Really? Well you boys sure work fast…" Angelica mentioned politely and Dean nearly gagged because she always pulled the 'I am so sugary sweet you can tell me anything' spiel.

"Who do you think did it?" Sam asked curiously while shooting Angelica a cautious expression.

They all entered the interview room and viewed a video tape of some guy named Jim committing the crime. There was no real evidence that showed them that the cameraman had done the deed.

"Cal? Is something wrong?" Jim had asked while looking through his cleaning supplies. Then he came out of the storeroom and the camera showed Cal's head through the windshield. "Oh my God, Cal. Cal!" Jim dropped the camera in shock but he rushed to his friend's side before the camera cut off.

Dean, Angelica and Sam watched the tape quietly and then the Sheriff turned it off.

"Sick bastard filmed his own work…" He explained and they shot the man a confused look.

"I don't follow…" Sam offered worriedly.

"It was Jim Grossman that killed Cal." The Sheriff explained and they looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well, he was the only one on the scene for miles." The Sheriff shrugged and Angelica gave him a professional expression.

"They were best friends." Sam mentioned worriedly.

"Most violent crimes are committed by someone close to the victim." Sheriff Carnegie explained and Angelica nodded in agreement.

"That is true." She added and saw the dark expressions Sam and dean shot her. "But I happen to have a copy of your original report." Angelica pulled out a folder and Dean looked over at her small bag. He gave Sam a look that said 'how the hell did she fit that in there?!' and Sam shrugged. "Now seeing as Cal looked like he was in a head-on collision; how did Jim manage to put his head into the wind-shield like a car wreck?" Angelica asked and the Sheriff shrugged.

"Drugs, maybe?" The man admitted and Angelica gave him a polite expression that was still slightly condescending. "Look, you know this ain't brain surgery, kids! Whatever it looks like, that's what it usually is. It's simple…"

"Simple. Right…" Dean offered blandly.

"Yes but can you explain how drugs could do this when this medical record here shows that Jim Grossman has a fatal allergy to any pain medication that goes higher than penicillin. So any drug he would take would probably kill him in less than five hours."

"I can see why you're a FED. That was really thorough." Sheriff Carnegie nodded impressed.

"We'd like to talk with Jim Grossman anyway…" Sam offered quietly but he and Dean were giving Angelica completely shocked expressions.

The three of them walked towards but Dean stopped Angelica and Sam waited for them to catch up. When Sam saw that Dean was holding her back to ask her something he walked back to them.

"How the hell did you know that about Grossman?" Dean asked and Sam admitted while it was impressive it was really creepy.

Angelica pulled out her cellphone and showed them a file that was still open and they saw it was a medical record.

"You hacked his records while we were watching the video didn't you?" Dean asked finally understanding what she had done.

"Duh, did you think I was using some kind of magic hoodoo or something…?" She asked and Sam snorted in laughter.

"Shut up and get moving…" Dean smirked at her and shoved her towards the holding cell.


	96. Of Little Bastards, Bullits and Curses

The three sat across from a guy with dark hair and a kind looking face. Angelica blushed when Jim Grossman shook her hand before he shook Dean and Sam's.

"I was in the house when it happened, I didn't even see it." Jim explained to them and flitted his gaze to Angelica before ducking his eyes back down to the table almost shyly.

Dean glared at Angelica then shot a warning glare to Jim who shifted in his seat nervously.

"Okay for argument's sake, say we believe you…" Dean started and Angelica wondered where the sudden hostility came from.

"Why would you? The cops didn't…" Jim admitted in defeat and Angelica smirked sadly at him.

"Well we're not your typical cops." Dean offered and Angelica nodded.

"Yes Jim I'm pretty sure whatever you have to tell us will be nothing either of us haven't heard before…" Angelica stated and Jim sighed looking at them again.

"Please, just tell us what you saw." Sam tried to wheedle the story out of the man.

Both Sam and Dean were starting to notice that Angelica's freaky charming routine was more than reeling in other people, it was actually making them damn near flock to her almost vying for her attention.

"It's not what I saw, it's what I heard. Tires squealing, glass breaking…" Jim admitted quietly and groaned in defeat knowing he was going to have to tell them the whole story. "It was the car that did it." He finally confessed and the three hunters stared at him in confusion.

"The car?" Sam asked worriedly but Angelica was now intrigued.

"I mean, I heard about the curse, but, I just thought it was a load of crap…" Jim shook his head.

"A cursed car?" Angelica asked curiously and Jim nodded in defeat. "I only know of two cars that have curses on them. Steve McQueen's car from Bullit and James Dean's car…" Angelica admitted and all three men in the room stared at her in stunned silence. "What part of college acting courses did you two not understand? There was a course about Urban Legends of Hollywood." Angelica informed Dean and Sam who were still thunderstruck. "Now since Cal wasn't decapitated it would rule out McQueen's car, so that leaves Dean's car what was it called Little Rascal?" Angelica asked and saw the venomous look on Jim and Dean's faces.

"Little Bastard!"/"Little Bastard!" Both Dean and Jim snapped at her and she put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay! Jeez you make one little mistake and they react like you just ran over a puppy!" She grumbled to herself.

"What exactly are you three talking about?" Sam asked feeling completely out of the loop.

"It's James Dean's car. It's the one he was killed in." Dean explained and then looked over at Angelica. "What curse is on McQueen's car?" Dean asked her curiously.

"You know the one scene where the car goes into the big rig and explodes?" Angelica started to explain and Dean nodded. "Well something went really wrong with that take. The stunt driver was still inside the car when it happened. He was really lucky he didn't die because the whole top part of the car came off like a knife through butter. Although he did have some of his scalp cut off it could've been a helluva lot worse. Now the rumor of the curse started up when they scraped the car for spare parts: The cars that had pieces of that stunt car were in accidents that managed to take the heads of the drivers off…so yeah since Cal's head was still attached it stands to reason it ain't McQueen's car."

"Cal had been looking for Little Bastard for years. I mean, hell, we both had, but he found it first." Jim admitted sadly thinking about his best friend.

Dean nodded to Sam and Angelica and leaned closer to them.

"Oh, we are definitely checking this out." He whispered eagerly and Angelica snorted with laughter. The trio starting leaving the holding cell and Angelica stopped and patted Jim on the shoulder.

"I'll see what I can do to help you out Jim…" She offered quietly and he gave her a sad smirk.

(AN:/) Yes it's true about Bullit but the part of the curse I believe I made up. The stunt man in the movie really did almost get killed in that scene. Also another note I completely heart Paul McGillion (Jim) especially when he plays a Scottish Doctor in Stargate Atlantis ^_^


	97. that is not the car you're looking for

Dean circled the car silently and was almost giddy with glee. Angelica stood off to the side with Sam while Dean just ogled the damn thing. Angelica quirked an eyebrow at her older cousin who was almost drooling.

"Swear to God Jolly, if he starts talking like Gollum we're leaving…" She muttered darkly and Sam snorted with laughter.

"So, what, this is, like, Christine?" Sam asked after he stopped his laughter at what she had said.

"Christine is fiction. This…this is real…." Dean explained still salivating over the car.

"Okay." Sam offered worriedly and bit back the laugh when Angelica made the coo-coo signs around her ear towards Dean indicating he was crazy. "Enlighten me…."

"Hey brat you do know I can see you…and I'm much hotter than Gollum. Anyway…Sammy after James Dean died, his mechanic bought the wreckage, and he fixed it up." Dean explained and Angelica smirked.

"It thanked him by falling on top of him like Baby Huey jumping on a crib." Angelica added and Sam coughed to cover the harsh laugh when Dean shot her an acerbic expression.

"Thank you…and Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack." Dean looked over at Angelica waiting for her to say something stupid again but she kept quiet. "I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece." Dean began again and Sam cleared his throat trying to stay interested in the conversation. "Then, in nineteen-seventy, it vanished off the back of a truck…."

"Never to be seen or heard from again…mwahahahaha." Angelica added and Dean gave her a stern expression. "Sorry…"

"Are you finished?" Dean asked her while Sam smirked slightly at the two of them.

"HAGGIS!" Angelica shouted out making Dean and Sam stare at her worriedly. "Now I'm done…"

"Okay then, I'm telling you, man, if this…if this car is Little Bastard, I will bet you dollars to donuts it's what killed the guy." Dean finished and Sam was still staring at Angelica and her odd choice of words.

"So how do we find out?" Sam asked curiously.

"Cal matched the VIN number, but the only real way to know is the engine number…"/"Engine number…" Angelica ended with Dean and he gave her a worried look. "Do I even want to know how you know that?" He asked her and she smirked with a shrug.

"I'm guessing the engine number…" Sam started worriedly and Dean nodded.

"yes it's within the bowels of the beast itself…" Angelica muttered darkly and Dean shot her Dean Bitch Face #6. "Sorry…"

"Yes it's on the engine." Dean nodded and started to go to work trying to find the answer.

Dean was just looking at the car worriedly when Sam approached him.

"You want me to do it?" Sam asked trying to save his brother some trouble.

"No. ...No, no, I've…I've got it…" Dean started to go under the car with a flashlight and pencil and he heard what Angelica said next.

"Besides Sam, Dean is the only one that can look up the skirt of a car and tell us if it's a bitch or a bastard…" She offered blandly and Sam slammed his hand to his mouth to quell the laughter. Not just because of what she just said, but after she said it Dean dropped the flashlight down onto his head and they heard a sharp.

"GAH! DAMMIT ANGEL!" Dean rolled out from under the car and glared at her. "Go over there and sit down!" He yelled at her and rolled back under the car.

"Fine…I'll just go talk to my Angels…" She grumbled despondently.

'Gabriel, Dean's being mean…'

_And that is unusual how?_

'He is trying to find out if a car is the little bastard.'

_Nope it isn't._ Gabriel smirked through the link.

'And how do you know that?'

_Because Sweet Cheeks, I'm the one that took it._

'You took it…?'

_Well yeah, why wouldn't I?! It was cool, and it's not my fault that Jimmy said I could have it before he died._

'Wait you knew James Dean?'

_Yep, so are you going to tell old Deano that it isn't the car he's looking for?_ Gabriel waited and felt the mischievous smirk and he sighed. _You're not going to tell him…_

'Sorry but I just had a better idea…'

_Do tell…_

'Make the car shudder a couple times, just to freak him out…here is our location…'

Sam noticed the car shifted slightly and saw Angelica cover her mouth in laughter. They both heard Dean damn near squeak in fear.

"Need a hand?" Sam asked suddenly and Dean startled so much that he dropped the flashlight again onto his head.

"DAMMIT SAMMY!" He growled angrily. "That's it join Angel over at the wall!"

After Dean went back to work the car shudder a couple more times and he finally got the number and fled from under the car and handed the number to Sam.

"Find out who owned it. Not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to nineteen-fifty-five…." Dean offered still trying to calm down.

"That's a lot of research." Sam offered with a pout.

"Well, I guess I just made your afternoon…." Dean started to walk away but stopped Angelica from coming with him. "Hell no Angel…you're stuck with desk duty for the flashlight on the head earlier…"

'Hey Gabriel good work, you really got him twitchy.'

_yeah I know, that was actually more fun than I thought it would be. That might actually be more fun than any other joke I've played on those two knuckleheads…_

'Other jokes?' Angelica asked confusedly and felt a surge of worry and panic from Gabriel's side.

_Whoops…Oh would you look at the time…gotta go Sweet Cheeks…_ He shut down the link and left Angelica wondering what the hell he had been talking about.

(AN:/) Yes I guess we now know why the car shuddered slightly in the show. I think Gabriel was there more than he let on.


	98. That isn't the car Accidental claiming

Sam was going to spend the entire day researching the car when Angelica had mercy on him.

"You know Sam, before you start up all this research I should tell you, it's not The Little Bastard…" She offered and Sam gaped at her in shock.

"How do you know that?"

"Gabriel told me he was the one that has it. Seems that before James died he told him he could have it."

"Angelica…?" Sam asked smirking grimly at her and she swallowed nervously.

"Uhm, yes?"

"Did you know this before, or after Dean went under the car to check?"

"Before, and during…I also had Gabriel make it shift slightly to spook Dean…"

"If he ever finds this out we're both dead…"

"I'll keep quiet if you do man…"

"It means I'll still have to do the research so that Dean doesn't figure it out."

"I'll do the research go relax. It's the least I could do for getting you stuck with a crapshoot." She offered with a shrug and Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam went to the television set and started watching some TV and he quirked his head at the screen.

"What's on?" Angelica asked from his laptop.

"Oh just My Bloody Valentine…" He offered with an odd sound to his voice. "Hey is it me, or does that look like Dean?" Angelica looked over at the main character and snorted in laughter.

"Yeah right, he ain't that good looking Jolly…" She explained before going back to work.

A few hours of Angelica damn near slamming her head off of the desktop before Sam took over for her and finished up the work. Afterwards they finally completed the research and Sam called up Dean to inform him of what they found out. Angelica sat beside Sam with her ear to the other side of the cell phone.

"Yo." Dean answered the phone and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Hey took us a while, but we traced all the car's previous owners…" Sam admitted before winking covertly at Angelica who snorted with laughter.

"Any of 'em die bloody?" Dean asked and Angelica smirked.

"Nope, actually…" She started but frowned with Sam when they heard somebody breaking balls like in a pool hall or bar.

"Dean, are you in a bar?" Sam asked getting ticked off with his older brother.

"What you're surprised?" Angelica asked him and he sighed in defeat.

"No, I…I'm…I'm in a restaurant." Dean stammered into the phone and Angelica heard a cup being placed near her cousin.

"Here's your beer…" A lady was heard over the phone and Angelica burst into laughter before Sam elbowed her in the ribs forcing her to be quiet but he still had a smirk.

"Thanks…" Dean muttered darkly to the obvious bartender and he addressed them again with a sigh. "That happens to have a bar."

"We've been working our asses off here…." Sam snapped still smirking at Angelica, they weren't about to tell Dean that neither of them were working too hard.

"Hey, world's smallest violin guys. I spent the afternoon up Christine's skirt. I needed a drink."

"Actually, you didn't." Angelica offered with a smug grin while Sam paled.

"Meaning?" Dean asked confusedly and Sam knocked over Angelica before she could say anything about Gabriel telling her anything.

"The car's first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia; drove it 'til he died in nineteen-seventy-two." Sam offered while keeping the phone out of Angelica's grasp.

"So you're saying?" Dean asked worriedly hearing a scuffle over the phone.

"That Porsche is not, nor has it ever been, James Dean's car. It's a fake Little Bastard." Sam mentioned getting Angelica in a head lock and covering her mouth.

"Well then what was it that killed the guy?" Dean asked and finally heard mumbling over a hand. "Guys seriously what's going on?"

"Good question….nothing's going on Dean she's just not giving up the remote…"

"I could've told you that man, she gets like the jaws of life on it. Good luck with that, I'll be back later." He hung up and Sam tossed the phone away.

"Dude you're trying to get us killed!" Sam snapped at her and she pouted.

"No I just wanted to say hi to him and you went all WWE on my ass…"

"Are you lying?" Sam glared at her playfully.

"Yes…" Angelica nodded and ducked from the pillow that Sam had thrown at her.

Sam lunged after her when she ducked the pillow and tackled her to the floor. He proceeded to tickle the hell out of her and she shrieked in laughter. The door opened and the two cousins looked up and saw Dean looking at them oddly.

"You know…normally it's us two that are caught fighting. Now I can understand the annoyance you feel when you walk into it Sammy…" Dean mentioned with a smirk and Sam shot him another bitch face and he helped Angelica stand up. Dean swooped in and snatched the remote from between them. "If you kids can't share your toys, I'm taking them away." He smirked and sat at the table and turned the television on. "So what's on tonight…Bloody Valentine nah, Watchmen nope, an episode of Lost hell no…" Dean flipped channels until he came to a random episode of Spongebob Squarepants. "Oh well, at least it's funny."

After a while of watching a yellow sponge run around Bikini Bottom he smirked and looked back at Sam and Angelica.

"You know if that squirrel were a human I'd probably do her…" He admitted and saw Angelica cringe in disgust. "Sorry…"

Sam and Angelica shared a look as Dean went back to watching the TV and they both picked up a pillow and nodded to each other and as one they both whacked their pillows into the back of Dean's head.

"OW! What the HELL!" Dean whined at them.

Meanwhile Gabriel showed up at a lake and watched his little brother staring over the water confusedly.

"Hey little bro." Gabriel smirked and he tilted his head seeing Castiel look down embarrassedly. "What's up?" He asked curiously.

"Angelica kissed me." He admitted quietly and Gabriel shrugged.

"She does that, she also hugs a lot so what?" Gabriel just figured it was a simply one on his cheek.

"No Gabriel…she Kissed me…" Castiel repeated slowly and Gabriel snorted with laughter.

"OH! You finally got some lip action from her! So tell me how was it? Was it completely earth-moving and fireworks?" Gabriel asked way too gleefully.

"It was a mistake, she said something. I turned to ask her something and what she meant to kiss was my cheek and she got my lips instead." Castiel admitted and Gabriel let out one loud laugh.

"Only YOU could end up making out with a girl by mistake!" Gabriel grinned at him and he looked away even more embarrassedly. "Wait, that's not why you're freaked out…what else happened?" Gabriel asked worriedly. "That look on your face means you did something wrong…I swear to our Father if you did something to hurt her…"

"I didn't mean to!" Castiel whined morosely and Gabriel gave him an odd look. "Whenever I'm near her, her eyes turn blue."

Gabriel's eyes widened and he promptly doubled over in hysterical laughter. So hysterical in fact that he had to hold onto the dock gate for support.

"It is NOT funny Gabriel!" Castiel whined again and Gabriel looked up at him.

"You…" Gabriel could barely get the words through without laughing harder. "YOU accidentally lay a CLAIM on Sweet Cheeks and then tell ME it's NOT funny?!" Gabriel asked through gasping breaths of laughter. "Oh Father Almighty, you're right! It's NOT funny bucko. It's freaking HILARIOUS!" Gabriel wasn't letting up on the laughter and Castiel pouted before shoving his older brother into the lake.

"Ass…" Castiel grumbled darkly.


	99. President Lincoln?

Angelica was brushing her teeth when Dean received a call on the mobile scanner they used. There was another questionable crime scene and the trio decided to give Carnegie a hand. They approached the crime scene and saw Sheriff Carnegie ordering his men around.

"I want you to use a, a fine-tooth comb. The evidence is here, we just gotta find it!" Carnegie yelled at them again while running a hand through his hair.

"Heard you got another weird one." Sam mentioned calmly and Dean almost smirked at the baleful look they received from the Sheriff.

"Uh, well, it's a—it's a little strange on the surface, I admit, but, uh...you know, once you—you look at the facts..." The poor man was grasping any idea he could snatch up.

"William Hill died from a gunshot wound to the head. No gun, no gunpowder, no bullet." Angelica read the police report she hacked into. "Yeah nothing wrong with that idea…" She admitted smirking at her cousins.

"Nope. Nothing strange about it…" Dean agreed with her.

"Wait we actually agree on something? What is the world coming to an end?" Angelica muttered darkly and Dean shot her a grim smirk.

"Well there's gotta be a reasonable explanation. There always is." Carnegie explained and he glared at Angelica when she snorted in laughter.

"Well what's your reasonable explanation?" Dean asked curiously.

"Professional killer." Carnegie admitted quietly to them and they just stared at him.

"Huh?"/"Come again?" Both Angelica and Sam uttered in confusion.

"Well, CIA, NSA, one o' them trained assassins, like in Michael Clayton." Carnegie explained again and all the three of them could do was just stare at this poor man. That is until Angelica rolled her eyes and reacted.

"Great…just great." She sighed to herself. "Out of all of the people in this city we managed to get the one guy that is all 'there was more than 1 shooter with Kennedy…'" Angelica whined miserably.

"There was more than one shooter."/"There was more than one shooter."/"There was." All three men replied at the same time and Angelica growled angrily at her cousins.

"SHUT UP!" She snapped at the three of them.

"Right, okay so Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy type person. Got it!" Dean nodded to Carnegie sarcastically.

"You're welcome to look around, but—but these guys don't leave fingerprints." Carnegie admitted with a shrug.

"Of course they don't! Then we'd be able to catch the secret, murdering ninja guys that have been trained by the kung-fu legends of Boston…" Angelica admitted sourly and they just looked at her in silence before Sam shook his head and looked back at Carnegie.

"So…mind if we talk with the witness?" He asked the man and the sheriff shrugged.

"Be my guest. She's not making any sense! And she's not making any sense in Spanish either." He grumbled darkly and he walked away.

There was a Latina women just sitting on a bench outside of the house where her boss had been murdered. She was sobbing and speaking rapid Spanish and Angelica's eyes widened at the stream of garbled words. The three approached her and she kept talking to the officer trying to take her statement.

"No puedo vivir aquí. Necesito mi familia. Me voy ahora. Me voy a la casa. No—me voy a la casa en El Salvador ahora."

"Consuela Alvarez?" Dean asked quietly and the lady looked over at them and the officer realized they were going to talk to her now and the poor kid all but fled.

"Yes?" She nodded curiously.

"FBI." Sam informed her and they showed the badges.

"Now, uh, you said you saw something in the professor's house. Right? Something in the window?" Dean asked professionally and Angelica gave him an annoyed look.

"Leave the professionalism to me Squishy…" She grumbled quietly and Sam smirked holding back the snicker.

"Estaba sacando la basura. Imiré por la ventana y vi al hombre que mató al Señor Hill!"

Angelica bit her lip nervously and looked at Sam and Dean.

"All I got from that was some guy killed Mister Hill…" She talked through her mouth and Dean rolled his eyes. Sam shook his head before stepping up to the freaked out lady.

"Uh, Señora Alvarez. Cálmese, por favor. Uh—" Sam thought about how to word his questions. "Uh, díganos lo que vio?"

"Nice." Dean grinned at him and Sam shrugged.

"Freshman Spanish." Sam admitted and Angelica sighed.

"Well, all I got from that was banana, banana, banana…" She offered and Dean snorted with laughter.

"Era alto. Muy alto. Y llevaba el abrigo negro largo y tenía bigotes." The lady kept talking and Sam looked at Angelica and Dean.

"Okay now I figured out very tall guy…" Angelica admitted and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Leave the translations to me…" He scolded her and she smirked impishly. "Okay, uh, a tall man, very tall. With a long black coat and a…" Sam offered to his face curiously. "A beard?" He asked for clarification and she nodded so Sam continued. "Okay so very tall guy with a beard."

"Y un sombrero." The lady continued to talk and Dean quirked a confused eyebrow at her.

"Dude was wearing a sombrero?" He asked and Angelica slapped a palm to her face.

"Uh, a hat, not a—a—…" Sam tried to get clarification once more and the lady shook her head denying a sombrero was the hat. It was just a normal hat.

"No, no, no, un sombrero alto." She explained and Sam bit the insider of his mouth in concentration.

"A tall hat?" He asked and Dean perked up.

"Oh, like a top hat?" Dean asked and the lady sighed in irritation.

"Un sombrero alto." She gestured above her head how tall the hat was. "Muy alto!"

"What, you mean like a—like a stovepipe hat?" Dean asked curiously and she nodded.

"Sí." She answered quietly.

"Oh yeah, like Abraham Lincoln." Dean offered and Sam shrugged while Angelica saw the lady break out into harsh sobs.

"Sí. El Presidente Lincoln." She sobbed louder and Angelica's face went into worried confusion.

"Who the what now?" She asked worriedly while Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Abraham Lincoln kill Mister Hill!" She started to sob even harder and Angelica shot her cousins a dark expression and stood up.

"On that note, I'll be in the car…" She muttered darkly and Dean grabbed her arm stopping her.

"S-so I go home now?" The poor maid asked and Sam nodded and she fled quickly.

So now the gang was back in their Motel Room checking things on two separate laptops. Angelica had nothing to do except try to talk to her friends.

_Come on Sweet Cheeks I know you love me and everything but seriously calling me every hour on the hour is just smothering!_ Gabriel smirked through the link.

'Fine sorry I bothered you…'

_So little brother told me you kissed him accidently._

'Please tell me you did not annoy him…'

_Aw do you really think that little of me?_

'Yes, yes I do.'

_Ouch, fine I'm leaving…_ Gabriel stuck his tongue out at her childishly but she could sense the playful undertones.

"Whoa." Dean muttered with wide eyes making Angelica and Sam look over at him worriedly.

"What?" Sam was the first to respond while Angelica was already at Dean's side and she watched him tweak something on the laptop and she blinked in surprise.

"Uhm was that…?" She asked worriedly.

"It's a freeze-frame from Jim Grossman's video." Dean nodded to Angelica's unheard question. Sam came around and looked at what they were viewing. "Am I crazy, or does that look like James Dean?" Dean asked getting more freaked out. Sam paled in worry seeing a figure in the reflection of the car wearing a red jacket.

"That looks like James Dean." Sam nodded getting more freaked out himself.

"So we got Abraham Lincoln, and James Dean?" Angelica muttered questioningly.

"Famous ghosts?" Dean asked the both of them.

"Maybe." Sam shrugged and he looked over at Angelica.

"Well that's just silly." Dean scoffed and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"You've seen every other kind of ghost. Besides, Doc Holliday is still in his room at Tombstone. He was famous because of Wyatt Earp. It's not as uncommon as you believe." Angelica admitted to them both and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah she's actually right Dean. There is a ton of lore on famous ghosts. More than the, you know, not-famous kinds. I'm actually surprised we haven't run into one before." Sam explained further and Dean glared at them both.

"And now we got two of 'em? Two extremely pissed-off ghosts?" Dean asked in disbelief and Angelica shrugged.

"Who are apparently ganking their fans." Sam muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?"/"Huh?" Dean and Angelica asked at the same time making Sam rub his eyes in annoyance.

"Professor Hill was a Civil War nut. He dug Lincoln." Sam showed them what he was looking up on his laptop.

"And Cal must've been a James Dean freak. He spent seventeen years of his life tracking down the guy's car." Dean nodded in agreement while Sam thought about it. "So you're saying we've got two super-famous, super-pissed-off ghosts killing their...super-fans?" Dean asked wryly and Angelica grimaced.

"Seriously guys…I got nothing…" Angelica muttered darkly and Sam shrugged.

"That's what it looks like to me Dean…"

"Well, that is muchos loco." Dean grumbled shaking his head making Sam and Angelica snort in laughter.

"'Muy'." Sam offered with a smirk and Dean looked over at him. "Not 'muchos'."

"Yeah, well, the big question is, what the hell are they doing here?" Dean grumbled feeling embarrassed whenever Sam or Angelica corrected him on things.

"Yeah. Ghosts usually haunt the places they live. I mean, I, I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House…" Sam started and Dean interrupted him.

"And James Dean at a race track, but...what the hell are they doing in Canton?" Dean ended but Angelica butted into the conversation.

"Lincoln isn't at the White House. He's either in Gettysburg, or at Ford's Theatre." Angelica explained making Sam and Dean roll their eyes and stare at her silently. "Well fine then!" She snapped back at them. "What do YOU think is going on!?"


	100. winking dinos and wax oh my

Angelica sat beside Sam as he worked on his laptop some more. Angelica sighed in annoyance. Dean was behind her drinking something but she was too bored to even move to see what he was drinking.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sam groaned in irritation and Angelica looked over at him with her bored expression.

"What?" Dean asked and moved past Angelica and looked at Sam's screen. "You gotta be kidding me."

Angelica moved over to them.

"Okay curiosity is peaked…what's up?" She asked and frowned at the webpage. "Wax Museum?" She asked while her jaw tightened.

"looks that way Angel…I guess we'd better check this out…" Dean offered with a shrug and Angelica glared at him.

"Aw Hell no man!" Angelica shook her head. "I've seen Wax Works…and the shit I've seen while around you two make all of that possible!"

"That's a movie Angelica…I'm sure wax figures don't really come to life…" Sam offered then thought about it and looked at Dean. "Right…?" He asked warily and Dean slammed an open palm to his face.

"Not you too!" Dean whined to himself. "Get up you guys!"

The trio stood at the Wax Museum, Dean noticed that Sam and Angelica seemed hesitant to knock on the door. He moved forward and used the call button. Angelica shook her head worriedly.

"Swear to God, Dean…if this door is opened up by a midget in a tuxedo I'm fucking outta here!" She grumbled darkly and Dean snorted in laughter.

The man turned out to be a normal looking person sporting a leather jacket. He let them in once they mentioned they were writing an article about tourist attractions that weren't given their dues.

"Dude, he's short." Dean snorted in laughter while Sam looked over at the figure of Abraham Lincoln. Sam and Angelica looked over and saw Dean gawking at Gandhi.

"Hey...Gandhi was a great man." Sam informed Dean.

"Yeah, for a Smurf." Dean snorted in laughter and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Uncultured heathen…" She grumbled to Sam who snickered lightly. "Though I wasn't really that much of a fan of his." Angelica shook her head and saw something that made her smirk. "Now THAT is cool!" She nudged her head towards a figure of a Velociraptor from the movie Jurassic Park.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, this is our busiest time of the year." The man approached them after having to answer a phone call. Dean looked around bemusedly.

"This is busy?" He asked and grimaced when Angelica clipped him in the side with an elbow.

"Well, not right now, but it's early." The man admitted sheepishly and Dean smirked.

"It's four-thirty." Dean mentioned and felt Sam elbow him this time.

"So, what can I do for you three?" The owner asked politely.

"As we said outside that we were writing a piece about tourist attractions that don't get enough attention." Angelica explained once more and the man nodded.

"Yeah, on how, uh, totally non-sucky wax museums are." Dean offered lamely and cringed feeling both Sam and Angelica elbow him this time.

"That's fantastic. A little press, just what we need." The owner smiled happily.

"Great, well we're interested in a few of your exhibits, specifically Abraham Lincoln and, uh, James Dean."

"Those are two of our most popular displays." The owner smiled proudly.

"Oh yeah? So they bring in a lot of visitors?" Sam asked as Angelica walked over to the Velociraptor figure.

"Yeah, we have our regulars. Do you like Dinosaurs?" He asked her politely.

"Not really, but this figure is done very well. The details are really sharp, almost like it could move." Angelica muttered to herself and frowned when the dinosaur figure winked at her and she paled before hurrying to catch up with Sam and Dean.

"I don't suppose that, uh, William Hill and Cal Hawkins were regulars, were they?" Dean asked feeling Angelica practically try to hide in his jacket. He shook her off with an eye roll.

"As a matter of fact, they were. Yeah, I heard what happened to them. It's tragic, just tragic. Oh—you—that's not gonna be in the article, is it?" The owner asked worriedly but Angelica shook her head trying to reason with herself mentally that a wax figure couldn't just wink at you.

"Nope, like we said…" Angelica started but Sam ended for her.

"We're trying to get people interested in things…"

"You know, I gotta tell you, that—that Lincoln is so lifelike, I mean, you—I mean, you can just imagine him moving around. You ever see anything like that?" Dean asked looking around and he noticed Angelica eyeing up the Dinosaur figure she had been standing in front of.

"Uh...no." The owner gave Dean a look that said 'what the hell are you smoking?'

"No?" Dean asked curiously but Sam stopped everybody from bickering.

"Well, um, is there anything you could think of that would make your museum...unusual? You know, for the article?" Sam asked and the owner smiled.

"Well, I'll say. There isn't another place like us, not anywhere." The man boasted and Dean smirked vapidly at him.

"How so?" He asked and the owner looked at him.

"Well, for one, that's Honest Abe's real hat." He explained as he pointed to the hat on the figure.

"Really?" Sam asked curiously he also noticed that Angelica was still staring at the Dinosaur Figure.

"Almost like his remains." Dean mentioned casually and the owner just looked at him oddly.

"Uh...I guess?" He answered with a shrug.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of James Dean's personal effects, would you?" Sam asked and started to wonder why Angelica was acting strangely.

"Ooh, yeah I got his keychain. We got a bunch of stuff, uh, Gandhi's bifocals, FDR's iron lung. This…" The owner motioned to his jacket. "The Fonz. Seasons two through four!"

"What about the Dinosaur? Anything originally part of the movie?" Angelica asked getting freaked out.

"Well it's eyes were some of the ones that was used in the original close ups during Jurassic park…"

"Neat…" Angelica offered swallowing nervously.

"Yeah that's very cool-ish." Sam smirked falsely at the owner.

"This stuff is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that'll really wow the kids." The owner explained to the three of them.

"The kids?"/"Kids?" Both Dean and Angelica asked confusedly.

"Yeah, Generation Y." The owner offered and Angelica nodded that he meant these brats that did nothing but text all day.

"Computer games, cell phones, sexting…." The owner ignored the expressions the three of them were giving him and continued to talk. "They're just fads. I'm gonna make wax museums hip again." The owner smiled and did the Fonz double thumbs up and walked away.

Later that night the hunting trio decided to go back to the Museum after closing and deal with whatever was going on. They were making preparations to take on ghosts. Dean was on his cell phone while Sam went to load up the weapons in the trunk of the car.

"Yeah, Abraham Lincoln and James Dean, can you believe that? ...Why so kill-crazy? Ah, maybe the apocalypse has got 'em all hot and bothered. Yeah, well, we all know whose fault that is. ...Well I'm sorry, but it's true." Dean grumbled into the phone unknowing that Angelica and Sam both heard him. Angelica shook her head at her cousin and paled seeing Sam. He shrugged in defeat but she smirked sadly and shrugged back. Dean noticed they were both in the room and he got off the phone. "I'll call you later. Bye."

"What's going on?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Did you get the trunk packed up?" Angelica asked politely and Sam gave her an A for effort.

"Yeah, trunk's packed. Who was on the phone?" Sam asked Dean who sighed.

"Bobby." Dean shrugged but Sam wouldn't let it go.

"And?" Sam asked but Dean shook his head.

"Nothing." Dean grumbled.

"So we're just gonna pretend I didn't hear what I just heard?" Sam asked hurt and Dean rolled his eyes towards Angelica.

"Pretend or don't pretend. Whatever floats your boat." Dean snapped tiredly.

"This was supposed to be a fresh start, Dean." Sam all but whined again.

"Well, this is about as fresh as it gets. Now are we going or not?" Dean snapped again and Sam trudge behind him but Angelica walked beside him.

"Besides Sammy…this is normal for him…" She admitted and he scowled at her.

"Don't call me Sammy."

"Just saying Jolly, taking pot shots at his little brother seems to be normal for him. Much like how your normal is know-it-all little brother." Angelica smirked at him and he cracked a small smile.

"And which normal is yours?" Sam asked smirking and Angelica gave him a smile.

"I'm the crazy cousin that hears voices in her head." She offered blandly and Sam burst into laughter.

"Yep that sounds right…" Sam nodded feeling better.

_Oh low blow sweet cheeks…_ Gabriel snickered through the link and he felt her eye roll at him. _By the way…my little brother put a…_ Gabriel was cut off from saying anything else.

(Gabriel don't you dare tell her!) Castiel yelled at him angrily.

_Wow bro way to shut her side of the link down. Didn't think you had it in you._

(I mean it Gabriel you are not to tell her about the claim! I'm trying to find a way to annul it!)

_There's only ONE way to end a claim buddy…_ Gabriel admitted with laughter and Castiel closed his eyes in defeat. _And that's to fulfill the claim!_ Gabriel burst into hysterical laughter.

(I dislike you…) Castiel grumbled darkly and slapped Gabriel in the head through the link.

_Ow hey where's the brotherly love?!_

(It left with my patience…)

"ANGEL!" Dean shook her again and she blinked at him. "These angelic conversations are getting out of hand."

"There was no real conversation, Gabriel was telling me something but he just left…" Angelica shrugged and they all got into the car.

Dean started to drive and Angelica leaned forward in her seat.

"Oh by the way…before we get there…the Velociraptor winked at me…" She admitted casually and had to hold onto the seat when Dean slammed the brakes.

"WHAT?!" He practically screeched at her in surprise.


	101. lincoln, gandhi, and Dinos uh oh

Sam, Dean and Angelica made their way through the Wax Museum and Angelica avoided the Velociraptor like the plague. They made it to the Lincoln statue and Dean grabbed the man's stovepipe hat. Dean smirked to himself and put it on.

"Hey guys check it out." He mentioned getting Sam and Angelica to look over. "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat."

"Ass."/"Jerk." They both stated and Dean pouted before handing the hat over to Sam who was about to put it into a trashcan to burn.

"We can't have any fun with this?" Dean asked pouting more and Angelica smacked him in the arm with her flashlight.

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts, get outta here. Okay?" Sam asked and Angelica nodded but looked around at the other figures.

"I'll go grab East of Eden's keychain." Dean mentioned while he went to the James Dean section.

"I kind of liked Rebel Without A Cause, Dennis Hopper's first movie." Angelica muttered to herself and Sam snickered lightly.

Angelica heard the doors Dean went through slam shut and she squeaked in surprise. Then she heard something in the hallway and went to investigate. She heard a ruckus back where Sam was but right now she was worried about this other sound and what it was. She froze in terror seeing something moving forward on two legs. She shined her flashlight up and paled even more.

Dean helped Sam stand up and they looked around in worry.

"First Gandhi tries to kill you, now Angel's missing…where the hell is she?" Dean asked getting pissed off. Dean and Sam heard a shrill scream that could only come from their cousin and she ran down the hallway past the open door. The brothers looked at each other in worry but then they saw why she was running and screaming. Evidently she was being chased by her pet dinosaur and it was giving the yowling screech it did in Jurassic Park. Sam gave Dean a worried look and bit his lip.

"Damn, this is like watching Godzilla." Dean muttered shaking his head and Sam shot him a classic bitch face.

"Should we help her?" Sam asked as they listened to the echoing shrieks of their cousin and Dean smirked.

"I dunno, Sammy this is kind of amusing…I might go get some popcorn or something."

Angelica came flying through the adjoining hallway and past Sam and Dean.

"DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed at them angrily.

"Like what?!" Dean shouted after her and she came back through the door she just went out of because the Raptor had cut her off at the pass.

"ANYTHING!" She screamed again as the Raptor chased her back through the room.

"Not sure how to kill an overgrown lizard like that Angel." Dean admitted with a smirk.

"THEN YOU CAN EXPLAIN TO BOBBY, CASTIEL AND GABRIEL…" Angelica screamed through the hallway muffling it a bit. She was chased back through the main room again. "HOW I WAS EATEN BY A FUCKING VELOCIRAPTOR MADE OF WAX!" She ended with another scream of terror.

"She has a point Dean…Bobby would run us over with his wheelchair."

"Yeah, and he'd probably back up to make sure we were dead…"

"GUYS!" Angelica screamed passing them again while the Raptor darted past them still after her.

"Not to mention the fact that Castiel and Gabriel would bring us both back to life, just so Bobby could run over us again."

"Yeah that would suck Sam." Dean nodded in agreement and Angelica passed them both again.

"SERIOUSLY?!" She screamed at them angrily. "COME ON!"

"Well I guess we should save her right?" Dean asked and Sam looked to be thinking about it.

"I'M GOING TO HURT YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed again and Sam nodded to Dean.

On the next go around Sam swung around and grabbed Angelica out of the way while Dean stabbed out the Raptor's eyes with the flaming drumsticks he had snatched from Ringo Starr's drum set.

The Raptor shrieked and disappeared. Angelica was panting in fear and Sam helped her stand.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly and she slapped him in the head.

"IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO FIGURE THAT OUT!?" She yelled at him and went and kicked Dean in the shin and he whined in pain.

"Dude what the hell?!" He pouted at her.

"This is all your fault! I told you about the movie Wax Works but you didn't believe me!" Angelica yelled at him and kicked his other shin.

"GAH! Would you stop kicking me?!" Dean yelled at her holding his other shin in pain.

"Can we just get the hell outta here?" Sam asked rubbing the spot where Angelica smacked him. "First Gandhi tries to kill me, and now my own cousin hits me…" Sam whined to himself.

"Wait Gandhi?" Angelica asked confusedly and Dean snorted in laughter.

"Yeah that little guy sure is wily." Dean admitted, both Angelica and Sam shot him the duel bitch face and he put his hands up in surrender. "Seriously creepy when you both do it guys."

Dean stood outside of the motel room just thinking to himself when Angelica came out and stood beside him.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked and Dean smirked at her.

"You to huh?" He asked back and Angelica grimaced.

"I tried to sleep but there seems to be some kind of unknown fear that a Raptor is watching me." Angelica admitted and Dean snickered silently. "So what did Douchariah do to you when we were alone on the road?" She asked quietly and Dean froze.

"He sent me five years into the future." Dean stated simply.

"Wow, so what was it like? Flying cars and Hoverboards?" She asked and Dean sighed in defeat.

"Not even close."

"Okay…so…" Angelica sighed in dismay. "I really wanted there to be flying cars and hoverboards."

"I was a dick in the future. Cas was a hippy druggie." He heard Angelica guffaw in laughter at that and he smirked in understanding. "Bobby and a lot of others were dead."

"How?!" Angelica asked worriedly and Dean bit his lip wondering if he should tell her.

"Sam said yes to being worn by Lucifer."

"Sam killed Bobby and the others?"

"Gabriel died your soul half was lost." Dean offered quietly and Angelica frowned. "Lucifer grabbed you up and with no soul he made you his second in command…"

"Who the what now?" She asked worriedly now going pale.

"You went all hell bitch, like Lilith." Dean admitted and Angelica swallowed convulsively.

"So…what you're saying…no matter what I still turn into her…" Angelica surmised and Dean looked at her angrily.

"NO, I've already broken the outcome. I called Sam to bring him back. I promise you Angelica that will NOT happen to you…I won't let it, neither will Sam and Bobby."

"But what if it's not enough, and it still happens? If I end up working with Lucifer you will HAVE to kill me. Dammit, maybe you should just do it now so the possibility doesn't even come up." Angelica muttered darkly and entered the motel room again.

"Dammit Winchester you really are an idiot…" Dean grumbled to himself angrily.

Angelica snuggled into a ball on her chairs and clutched her Angel Bears tightly.

'Please God don't let me hurt anybody if Gabriel dies…' She silently prayed but she was brought back to what Chuck Shurley had told her. 'Everything will work out in the end.' Angelica nuzzled her bears and silently prayed again. 'I hope to god you're right Chuck…'


	102. not over yet

The next morning Dean and Angelica were packing everything they had with them. Angelica was so beyond ready to get out of this town. Dean noticed that Sam had been packing slowly like he was thinking about something.

"Ready to blow this joint?" Dean asked the both of them and Angelica was too busy shoving everything into her bag to answer.

"Dean, didn't it strike you as strange the way Gandhi just...vanished? Also the Raptor it just disappeared it's just not normal." Sam admitted with a shrug and Angelica froze and looked at him.

"Strange how?" Dean asked as Angelica waited for Sam's answer.

"No screaming, no big flame-out, I mean, that isn't the way ghosts usually go." Sam explained and Angelica thought about it and she paled.

"Still, I torched, he vanished." Dean argued but Angelica sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, but I…" Sam looked around embarrassedly. "Also, I feel like he was...trying to take a bite out of me."

"A bite?" Dean asked with a twitch of his lip.

"Yeah, like he was hungry. But the thing is, Gandhi—or, the real Gandhi—he was a…" Sam was getting more and more embarrassed and creeped out.

"A what?" Dean sighed when Sam shot Angelica a dark look and she nodded at him realizing what he was talking about. "Spit it out!" Dean yelled at Sam and Angelica answered.

"He didn't eat meat…just fruits and berries. So why would he try to snack on Jolly?" Angelica explained and Dean looked at them both before bursting into laughter.

"Let me get this straight. Your, uh, ultimate hero was not only a short man in diapers, but he was also a fruitarian?" Dean asked Sam who blushed embarrassedly. "Jesus Sammy, at least Angel had a cool thing try to eat her!"

"That's not the point." Sam snapped back with a whine.

"That is good. That is—even for you, that is good." Dean still wouldn't drop the fact that Sam was attacked by a little guy who ate nothing but leaves.

"Look, I'm just saying, I'm not so sure this thing is over." Sam offered quietly and Angelica gave out a large whine.

"Not the dino again…" She buried her face into her bag with a cry of despair.

"It was a ghost. It was a weirdly super-charged fruitarian ghost, but it was still a ghost. Now let's go." Dean offered and grabbed up his and Angelica's bags and headed for the door.

"So first you drag me into town, and now you're dragging me back out." Sam whined and Angelica smacked him in the head.

"Hey he's dragging me too dumbass. But at least it's not like that one time where Dean was all Robo-Hunter and the both of us were plotting to kill him."

"You guys ain't steering this boat. Let's go, chop chop." Dean snapped at them and forced them towards the door.

"You know, this isn't gonna work." Sam sighed darkly and Dean looked at him.

"What isn't?" Dean asked after he looked back.

"Us. You, me, and Angelica together, I—I thought it could, but it can't." Sam shrugged and Angelica practically pounced on him.

"YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME HERE WITH HIM AGAIN!" She shouted with a crazy look in her eyes. "He made me and Castiel go with him to a BROTHEL!" She whined while shaking Sam's shoulders and he gave Dean a horrified look.

"A brothel?! You took our female cousin to a BROTHEL?! What is wrong with you?!" Sam yelled at Dean and he shrugged.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, and besides you're the one that wanted back in Chief." Dean offered smugly.

"You're the one who called me back in." Sam pouted and Angelica smirked in victory.

"HA! He's got ya Dean!"

"The three of us still need some trust building to do. Trust me Sam, she's more of a handful than she lets on. You need to keep a close eye on her or she'll end up shooting everybody that annoys her."

"You're still here Squishy…argument invalid…" Angelica offered glibly and Sam shook his head at them both.

"How long am I gonna be on double-secret probation?" He asked Dean and Angelica smirked at him.

"Till I say so." Dean shrugged and Angelica smirked again.

"Who cares what the Dean says…we're having a toga party anyway…" She offered and Dean slapped a hand to his face and Sam sighed in defeat.

"Look. I know what I did. What I've done. And I am trying to climb out of that hole, I am, but you're not making it any easier." Sam whined making Angelica groan in annoyance.

"So what am I supposed to do, just let you off the hook?" Dean gave his little brother a pointed look.

"NO! You accept the apology then shut the fuck up, and move on!" Angelica yelled at them both. "I WANT OUT OF THIS DAMN TOWN! Now kiss and make up or I will shoot you both!"

"Told you she's trigger happy Sammy…" Dean smirked vapidly at her and her face dropped into a scowl.

"No. You can think whatever you want. I deserve it, and worse. Hell, you'll never punish me as much as I'm punishing myself, but the point is, if we're gonna be a team, you and I—it has to be a two-way street." Sam wouldn't stop whining about this and Dean was getting annoyed with him. Angelica was just getting murderous.

"So we just go back to the way we were before?" Dean asked snidely and Sam sighed in defeat.

"No, because we were never that way before. Before didn't work." Sam explained and Dean frowned. "How do you think we got here?"

Angelica cocked her pistol and started to aim at them.

"Swear to God one of you is about to get shot in the knee…" She explained getting pissed off to the point where she was about to kill one of them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked Sam and he groaned in reply.

"Dean, one of the reasons I went off with Ruby...was to get away from you."

"What?" Dean asked worriedly and Angelica growled.

"It made me feel strong. Like I wasn't your kid brother." Sam shrugged helplessly.

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No, it's my fault. All I'm saying is that, if we're gonna do this, we have to do it different, we can't just fall into the same rut." Sam explained and Angelica started to kick the door frame angrily.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked tersely and Sam sighed.

"You're gonna have to let me grow up, for starters."

Before anything else was said Dean's cell phone rang and Angelica whined in despair. He answered the phone and shot a worried look over to where Angelica was now slamming the door against her head in mock seriousness. Dean shared a look with Sam and shrugged.

"Yeah?" Dean asked and quirked his head in confusion. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Dean hung up the phone and sighed in defeat. "I guess you were right about this not being over." Dean offered with a shrug and Angelica let out a scream of frustration.

"WE WERE SO CLOSE! If you two idgits hadn't been in a pissing match we could've been outta here by now!" She stomped out of the motel room and started cursing up a storm outside near the car.

Dean and Sam shared a freaked out look.

"What is wrong with her today?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged wordlessly before he answered.

"Time of the month?"

"Dude, you are such an asshole sometimes…" Sam shook his head at his brother.

"Well when this happens next month….we're taking her damn pistol back. Deal?" Dean explained and Sam shook his head at him once more in exasperation.

The both of them heard another bout of curses springing out of their cousin and Sam bit his lip in thought.

"Yeah okay deal…"

"Yeah that's what I thought…" Dean smirked in victory.


	103. bobble heads, paris hilton

The trio reentered the Sheriff's Office where they saw Carnegie sitting at his desk completely at a loss of words.

"Sheriff Carnegie?" Sam asked worriedly but the man just blinked at them and sighed wordlessly.

"Sheriff, what happened?" Dean asked curiously but the man was pretty too screwed up in the head to make sense even to them.

"I, uh, uh..." The man wiped his hands down his face. "I don't know!" He admitted with a whine and pointed to the interview room.

The three looked into the room and saw two young girls crying at one of the tables. They entered the room and introduced themselves.

"Excuse us, girls. Hi, we're with the FBI." Dean mentioned politely.

"Can you tell us what has happened that's made you two so upset?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"It was horrible!" One girl moaned into her hands while the other one twirled her hair around her finger.

"Way horrible!" The other one muttered and Angelica inwardly moaned in despair.

'Just what we need spoiled brats with daddy's checkbook…' She sighed to herself and she heard an almost inaudible snort of laughter. 'Shut up Gabriel.'

"What was horrible?" Sam asked curiously.

"I thought she'd be nice!" The girl with her hands to her face whined.

"I still can't believe it." The one with her hair twirling muttered.

Angelica could see Dean's patience hit the brakes and was about to snap at the girls.

"Believe what?" Dean asked trying to speed them up.

"She took Danielle!" The one whimpered and Dean was getting really annoyed now.

"Who?!" He snapped making the girls look worriedly at each other before Sam sighed.

"It's okay, you're safe, just, tell us. Who took your friend?" Sam explained and the answer they received was NOT what they were expecting.

"It was...Paris Hilton." The first girl informed them sadly. While Dean and Sam gaped at the girls in surprise Angelica put her finger up and opened her mouth. She then thought better of it and closed her mouth and put her finger down.

"Hm…" She muttered to herself clearly unable to even come up with a witty retort.

"Sorry?" Sam asked blinking in complete confusion.

"She looked really good, though." The second girl mentioned and the first girl nodded eagerly.

"Skinny!" She added and the second girl nodded in agreement.

"Skinny and fast." The second girl mentioned while the first girl nodded again with a noncommittal grunt.

Angelica sighed in despair watching these two girls nodding and talking.

"My god they're like bobble heads…not much happening inside but you tap their heads and they don't stop moving…" Angelica grumbled darkly and she saw Dean savagely bite his bottom lip to stop the smirk from showing up. He was clearly failing and the girls pouted at him and he shrugged. Dean then shot a look to Angelica that stated 'I will get you later for that'.

"Uh, um...where did they go?" Sam asked trying not to react to Angelica's bobble head comment.

"We don't know." The first girl shrugged sadly.

"They just vanished." The second girl answered with a pout.

"Would you excuse us for just a minute?" Dean asked quietly with a tight smirk and led Angelica and Sam away.

"First of all, that was not fair Angel…" Dean scolded her but snorted in laughter. "But it was very funny…"

"Paris Hilton's not dead as far as we know, right?" Sam asked worriedly and Angelica shrugged.

"I always figured that girl would go off the deep end, just not in Ohio. This is the same girl that didn't know what Wal-Mart was…something ain't adding up boys." She explained and Sam gave her a look.

"Wal-Mart?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"So I guess that means it's not a…" Dean started and Sam and Angelica finished for him.

"Ghost."/"Ghost."

"So, what? Paris Hilton is a homicidal maniac? I mean I'm with Angel on the point that she was bound to snap at some point, but she doesn't seem the type to ever willing step on Ohio soil…" Dean offered quietly and Sam sighed.

"I think we missed something somewhere along the line." Sam muttered darkly and Angelica snorted derisively.

"Ya think Sherlock?" She snapped and Dean sighed.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked them both and Angelica bit her lip in contemplation.

"I want another look at those victims again…there's something in common besides the wax museum we just need to find it." Sam offered making Dean and Angelica moan in disgust.

So while Sam went into the morgue to examine the two bodies Dean and Angelica leaned against the car.

"So…" Dean started slowly and Angelica looked at him. "Bobble heads?" Angelica smirked back at him with a laugh.

"Aw come on, even YOU wouldn't like girls like that Dean…" Angelica offered and he shrugged.

"Yeah I mean even I have standards. " Dean smirked and flicked Angelica's ear and she whined in pain. "That was for making me look like an ass in front of those girls."

Angelica punched his shoulder and he grimaced in pain. He thwacked her in the head and she kicked his leg. Then Dean put her in a head lock and she shoved him away making them both fall to the ground. They proceeded to rough house until Sam came back out and was looking down at his findings shaking his head.

"I can't believe I missed this!" Sam muttered out loud and then looked up to see his brother and cousin fighting again. "Guys…seriously?" He asked annoyedly.

"He started it!"/"She started it!" They both snapped out and Sam groaned in defeat.

"So what did you miss?" Dean asked standing up after helping Angelica up.

"Went back over the other two vics. There was blood loss. Major blood loss."

"Oh, well, being a gory smear will do that to you…." Dean smirked at his little brother who sighed.

"No, I—I mean more blood loss than a…a car crash or a head wound should cause, almost like it…" Sam tried to explain and Dean groaned in realization.

"Something's feeding." Dean muttered darkly and Angelica's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Lovely…" She muttered slightly and Dean quirked an eyebrow at her.

"And then…" Sam brought out a bag. "There were these."

"What are those, seeds?" Dean asked looking at the bag.

"Yeah. They were in both vics' stomachs." Dean grimaced when Sam mentioned this and launched the bag of seeds away from him. The bag landed on Angelica's shoulder and she glared at him.

"You are such an asshole." She growled while Sam rolled his eyes taking the bag back.

"I hope you washed your hands." Dean grumbled and Angelica sighed at her cousins.

"They're unlike any seed I've ever seen before, Dean." Sam explained and they both looked at him in worry.

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any geekier." Dean shook his head and Angelica nodded.

"Yeah Jolly, I'm with him on this one. Gandhi, puppy looks, and now seed knowledge?" Angelica added and Dean snorted in laughter and they went back to the Motel.

Angelica sat at the table while her cousins worked on their own laptops. She was a little put out because she didn't have anything to do. She thought about talking to either Castiel or Gabriel but she figured she was annoying them enough so she just sat there and looked at the wall. Sam suddenly shouted making her fall out of her seat in terror.

"Yahtzee!" Sam shouted and then saw Angelica fall from her chair. "Sorry…" He apologized while Dean snorted in laughter.

"What did you find?" Dean asked after Angelica glared at them both.

"The seeds aren't from around here. In fact, they're not from any tree or plant in the country" Sam explained and Angelica groaned sitting back down.

"And that helps us…how?" She asked sardonically while Dean asked his own question.

"Where are they from?"

"Eastern Europe. From a forest in the Balkans, which is not even there anymore. It was chopped down, like, thirty years ago."

"And again…that helps…how?" Angelica asked again.

"So?" Dean shrugged helplessly.

"So, local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshi. Um, a mischievous god, could take on infinite forms…"

"And let me guess. He liked to munch on his fans." Dean surmised and Sam snorted with laughter.

"Yep. Could be appeased only with the blood from his worshippers. It would drain 'em, then stuff their stomachs with the seeds."

"Okay a Pagan God, yay those guys always knew how party…" Angelica smirked making Sam and Dean stare at her. "You never heard the story of Thor?" She asked with another smirk.

"So how's he doing it? What, he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean?" Dean asked after shaking his head at his cousin.

"It's as good a guess as any." Sam shrugged and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, well, whatever. How do we kill him?" Dean asked and Sam looked it up on the computer.

"Says here to chop off his head with an iron axe." Sam read off for them.

"All right. Let's go gank ourselves a Paris Hilton." Dean smirked wolfishly at the other two.

"So Leshi huh?" Angelica asked questioningly. "Isn't that Spanish for Milk?" She asked Sam while nudging Dean in the ribs. Sam paused on his way to the door and looked back at her.

"That is lechi." Sam explained sourly and Dean smirked.

"I thought that was Yoshi…" Dean mentioned calmly and Sam's face closed off at the both of them.

"No Dean's that's a character from Mario Brothers." Angelica explained and Dean nodded in understanding. Sam looked ready to kill them.

"You know I don't know whether you two are really that stupid…or you're just trying to screw with my head…" Sam snapped at them and they both smirked and shrugged in the same fashion. Sam shook his head and stormed out of the room leaving behind one laughing brother and one laughing cousin.


	104. Leshi, and a claim

The trio made their way into the Wax Museum and looked around seeing a closed off exhibit towards the back. Angelica spun the axe in her hand slightly and Dean snatched it away from her.

"Dude this is NOT a toy…" He grumbled at her and she rolled her eyes at him. Dean waited until she passed him by and then he spun the axe a bit with a smirk. "But it IS fun…"

They entered the new exhibit and it was set up like a forest.

"Oh goodie we found Hansel and Gretel." Angelica grumbled darkly and Dean shook his head at her.

"Hey guys check it out." Sam hurried over to a girl that was tied to one of the trees.

"Must be Danielle unless The Milk God took somebody else…" Angelica offered with a smirk to which Sam sent her a glare.

"It's Leshi not Leche!" He scolded her. "Now knock it off while I check the pulse."

"She alive?" Dean asked while smirking at Angelica.

"Yeah. Barely."

Before anybody knew what was going on the axe in Dean's hand flew away and embedded itself in a tree. Angelica looked around and saw Dean and Sam both get their ass kicked by a Pagan God that looked like Paris Hilton. The creature spun around and looked at Angelica oddly like it didn't think she would be there. It approached her and Angelica put her hands up in surrender and walked towards a tree and stood there.

"You're not getting resistance from me…not after what you just did to the Bobbsey Twins…" Angelica muttered darkly and the Leshi smirked at her vapidly. It tied her to the tree and did the same thing to Sam and Dean.

As the Leshi sat on a tree stump she started to file her nails with one of the many blades sitting on an adjacent stump.

"So a Pagan huh? You going to eat us?" Angelica asked trying to slip her ropes.

"Them yes, you? I wouldn't touch you with a five foot pole." The creature informed her drolly. "You reek my dear…"

"Well that wasn't nice…" Angelica pouted at the ground.

"I COULD eat you…but I'd never get that smell out of my clothes. I mean you smell like one of those disgusting winged freaks…"

"Are you talking about Angels?" Angelica asked curiously and Paris rolled her eyes. "I smell like them?"

"Yes, and the wet dog smell is SO not in this year."

"They smell like wet dogs to you? What do Demons smell like then?" Angelica questioned and Paris Leshi rolled her eyes.

"Are you really trying to get on my good side by small talk?"

"Do you even have a good side?" Angelica asked with a wry smirk and Leshi ceded the point.

"Touche…" She admitted and went back to filing her nails. She was still working on her nails when Sam and Dean finally woke up and looked around warily. "Oh. I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge."

"Super. Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss it." Dean smirked sarcastically and started to work at his ropes noticing that Sam and Angelica were working on theirs as well.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately. So it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change."

"Just like the good old days, huh?" Sam asked scathingly while Angelica shrugged as much as she could.

"You have no idea. People adored me. They used to throw themselves at me, with smiles on their faces." Leshi/Paris sighed to herself.

"Yeah, I guess these days nobody gives a flying crap about some backwoods forest god, huh?" Dean smirked vapidly at her and Leshi glared at him.

"Dean that wasn't nice…" Angelica scolded her cousin.

"No. Not since they cut down my forest and built a Yugo plant."

"March of progress, sister." Dean smirked again but shot Angelica a look that said 'shut up'.

"For years now, I've been wandering. Hungry. Scared. Scrounging for scraps. So not sexy…"

"That must have been terrible to go through. But why didn't you go to the Black Forest in Romania?" Angelica asked while Dean made a face at them.

"They are rather territorial in Romania. So yes I was alone for years, but then, the best thing ever happened." Leshi grinned happily which was kind of creepy when it's you know Paris Hilton's face. "Someone tripped the apocalypse. And I thought, what the hell, I'm tired of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's awesome. Adoring fans stroll right in the door."

"Yeah. But they're not your fans." Sam snapped at them.

"So? They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton...whatever. I'll take what I can get. Though I have to admit my dear, chasing you as a dinosaur was more fun than I could've imagined…" Leshi smirked at Angelica and she coughed nervously.

"You know, I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we've met, but you are...the nuttiest."

"Wait…you've met more than one?" Angelica asked worriedly. "Please don't tell me you killed those ones too!"

"No, you, you people, you're the crazy ones. You used to worship gods. But this?" Leshi motioned to the body she was wearing. "This is what passes for idolatry? Celebrities? What have they got besides small dogs and spray tans?" Angelica sighed when Leshi said this.

"Has a point doesn't she?" She asked Sam and Dean. Sam glared at her and Dean nodded in agreement.

"You people used to have old-time religion. Now you have Us Weekly."

"I don't know, I'm more of a Penthouse Forum man myself." Dean snapped out smartly and winked at Leshi.

"Maybe, but...there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy." Leshi smirked at Dean leeringly.

"Ugh what has been seen cannot be unseen…" Angelica grumbled darkly to Sam who smirked back at her.

"Well I hate to break it to you, sister, but, uh...you can't eat me. See, I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF. I've never even seen House of Wax." Dean countered and Sam frowned at him. Angelica scrunched up her face and thought about something.

"Wait a minute…you know…" Angelica started and looked over at Sam curiously. "Jolly has anybody ever told you that you looked like that one guy that died in that movie?" She asked while studying his face.

"Shut up…" Sam muttered at her while Dean and Leshi just watched the both of them bicker.

"No. But I can totally read your mind, Dean. I know who your hero is. Your daddy. Am I right?" She looked at the axe and smirked. "And this belonged to him. Didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up."

Dean made it out of his bindings the same time Angelica did Dean charged after Leshi while Angelica untied Sam's bindings. She looked at Dean as he reached her and tackled her. Leshi flung him off like an unwanted insect. Sam made a break for the axe that was still in the tree but Leshi had tripped him and he landed face first into some bushes. Dean suddenly felt Leshi on him again beating the piss out of him and he groaned trying to get the crazy Pagan God off of him. Angelica moved quickly and pulled the axe from the tree. She wasn't ever going to make it to their side in time before she got attacked or Dean got killed so she whistled to Sam who was closer than she was. Sam looked over at her and caught the axe she had tossed him. Sam moved quickly and slammed the iron axe into Leshi' neck until the whole head came off. The creature fell over dead and Dean groaned in pain and gave his brother and cousin a glare. He saw they were both smirking at him.

"Not a word." He warned them both and Angelica laughed out loud.

"Dude. You just got whaled on by Paris Hilton!" Sam stated with a smug grin and Dean glared again which Angelica laughed harder.

"Shut up." Dean whined and lowered his head to the ground. "Angel's right you do look like that guy that got killed in House of Wax."

"Thought you said you've never seen it?" Angelica smirked and Sam frowned again.

"I lied….sue me…" Dean sighed tiredly.

A few days later Dean was healed up enough so they could make a break for it. Dean and Sam talked while Angelica had her own agenda to deal with.

Dean looked over at Angelica who was talking with some guy.

"Hey isn't that Jim Grossman?" Dean asked Sam.

"Huh…yeah…wonder what that's about?" Sam muttered back.

Jim looked at Angelica thankfully.

"I don't know what you did, but thank you." He shook his head happily.

"I told you I'd see what I could do to get you out of this." She admitted with a shrug.

"I just…thank you…" He hugged her and she laughed.

"Come on princes pack it up!" Dean shouted at her.

"Well that's my ride…take care Jim." Angelica patted his shoulder.

Angelica was walking away from him and she smirked thankfully through the link.

'Thanks Gabriel I owe you for that one.'

_Well I would like another image of you in that cheerleader outfit…_ Gabriel smirked back and Angelica rolled her eyes.

'So not happening wingman.'

_Aw…fine be that way. So why did you want me to alter things and make those charges drop for that yokel?_

'Jim was innocent, and he seemed too nice to go to prison.'

_Yeah he would've ended up somebody's…_

'Watch it!' Angelica warned Gabriel as he finished lamely.

_Doormat…_

'Right like you were really about to say THAT.'

After a few hours on the road they made a pit stop at a gas station to refuel. Angelica walked around looking at different things when a fluttering of wings made her jump in surprise.

"Okay…" She looked at Castiel who was standing there sheepishly. "You couldn't have discovered my location with a phone call. Nor with asking me so how did you suddenly find me?" She asked him and he blushed slightly.

"I may have pulled a Gabriel and rummaged around the recent images in your mind and found a gas station." Castiel admitted quietly.

"How's the search for you Father going?" She asked curiously and he gave her a startled look.

"It's going slowly…but that's not why I'm here…"

"Okay then why are you here?" Angelica asked and Castiel already noticed that as soon as she noticed he was there her eyes had turned to a vibrant blue.

"I didn't mean to do that Angelica…" Castiel admitted quietly and looked down.

"Do what?" She asked looking around and saw her eyes were blue. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelped out loud. "Geez no wonder Dean's been freaked out!" She muttered to herself. "What did you mean anyway?" Angelica finally looked back at Castiel who looked nervous.

"That only happens when an Angel lays a claim on another being. It happened right after we accidently kissed. I hadn't even realized what happened until I saw your eyes turn blue. And I left as fast as I could to figure out how to reverse the effect."

"A claim?! You put a claim on me?!" Angelica asked in horror and Castiel cringed away from her. "Did you find a way to get rid of it?" She asked worriedly and Castiel sighed in defeat.

"The only way is to fulfill the claim…" Castiel admitted embarrassedly and Angelica paled.

"Huh?" She asked in fear.

Castiel lightly touched her chest where her heart was and he started speaking Enochian before he leaned forward and kissed her for a few seconds. Castiel leaned away from her and saw the blue fade from her eyes back to green.

"It's been lifted…I am sorry this happened Angelica…" Castiel spoke quickly and his words seemed to trip over the others. "I should go…" Before Angelica said anything he was gone.

Angelica blinked then let out a soft huff of laughter.

"What am I going to do with you Flyboy?" Angelica shook her head and noticed her cheeks were burning with deep blush.

"HOLY SHIT!"/"HOLY SHIT!"

Angelica spun around and saw her cousins standing there gaping at her.

"Uhm how much of that did you see?" She asked nervously.

"Enough so that feathery bastard is getting his ass kicked the next time I see him!" Dean snapped. "Jesus Angel that cannot be unseen!" Dean whined and walked away while Sam smirked at her and he started to snicker.

"I think you scarred him for life Angel Eyes…" Sam offered and Angelica groaned in embarrassment.

"Let's just get out of here and find another creature of the night to kill…" Angelica griped and stormed past Sam.


	105. Itchy itchy itchy

Dean leaned against the Impala waiting for Sam to get done with getting ready. He looked over at Angelica who had a pair of sunglasses on and he smirked.

"So what exactly is going on with you and Cas?" He asked smirking more and she glared at him. "Wow those sunglasses aren't working, I can still tell you're glaring at me. Your mouth does this twitchy thing when you're glaring at me."

"There's nothing going on Dean. He did something wrong and had to correct it." Angelica admitted tersely and Dean snickered.

"This have anything to do with how your eyes turned blue whenever he was near you?" Dean asked nudging her shoulder.

"Yes, now shut up."

"What…" Dean shrugged smirking again. "It's not like he was marking his territory…" Dean snorted in laughter but didn't hear Angelica say anything in return. He looked over and saw the blush she was trying to hide and his face fell. "Wait…that's what…" Dean's eyes widened and he burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh that's RICH! I cannot wait to tell Sammy this one!" Dean started away and Angelica pounced on his back getting him in a headlock. "GAH!" He yelped and tried to fling her off.

"You are not going to tell Sam unless you want me to knock your ass out and wake up in a tub of ice minus a kidney!" She growled dangerously and he nodded.

"Geez kid, you're sure becoming more violent…" Dean rubbed his neck with a pout.

"What can I say Dean, you make me want to break things…"

Sam finally came out of the Motel Room and looked at the two of them as they stood side by side not bickering.

"Okay I know I've whined about walking in on you guys fighting…but I get more scared when you're NOT fighting…it normally means you're teaming up against me." Sam offered worriedly and Dean snorted derisively.

"Nope just talking to Angel about Cas acting like an alpha male in a wolf pack. He basically marked her for his own. But she says it's been lifted."

"Say good bye to that kidney Dean." Angelica glowered at him and he shrugged with an impish smirk.

"Like you could actually manage to get my kidney. My kidneys have spidey senses. If they detect a threat they run and hide."

"During what time period did what you just say ever make sense?" Angelica asked shaking her head.

"Finally back to normal…" Sam muttered to himself. "Okay time to go…" He motioned for them to get into the car.

The three finally made it to the Morgue and approached one of the doctors. Angelica was always prepared for when Dean gave her a stupid name.

"Agents Page, Turner, and Plant, FBI." Dean offered while Angelica stewed at the phrase Page Turner. The doctor smirked at her but kept from making a comment which she was grateful for. Sam shot his brother a look that said…'Dude she is going to kill you.'

"Gentlemen and Lady, what brings you by?" The doctor asked getting right to business.

"We need to see Amber Freer's body." Sam mentioned calmly after they all had put away their ID Badges.

"Really? What for?" The doctor asked confusedly.

"The police report said something clawed through her skull?" Angelica asked curiously and the doctor shot her a worried look.

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I emailed out this morning?" He asked them but before Sam or Dean could talk Angelica was already covering their asses.

"Well yes we did, but we were already on the road due to another case and our superior sent us anyway just to make sure nothing was missed. You know how obstinate those FBI Bigwigs can be…?" Angelica offered quietly and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

The doctor motioned for them to follow him into the Morgue so they could look Amber over. Dean and Sam kept shaking their heads at Angelica with how she almost always managed to pull their asses out of the fire like that. The doctor pulled Amber from a freezer and showed them the head wound and Angelica stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something." The doctor explained and Dean quirked an eyebrow at the doctor.

"Or something…" He muttered darkly but the doctor shook his head.

"But we were wrong." He explained further and presented a small bag with a fingernail in it.

"Is that a…?" Sam asked curiously and the doctor nodded.

"It's a press-on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe." He offered making Sam and Dean pale.

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Wait, are you…you saying that she did this to herself?" Dean asked with a creeped out expression.

"Uh-huh. She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it'd hurt like hell, but sure…it's possible." The doctor nodded.

"Why and how?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"Pick your acronym…OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy." The doctor offered while Sam looked at Amber's hand and notice she did have one nail missing. "My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case, but..." The doctor continued but Sam looked at him.

"Phantom itch?" He asked curiously and the doctor nodded.

"Yup." The doctor stated while closing Amber up in the freezer again. "All it takes is someone talking about an itch—or thinking about one, even…and suddenly you can't stop scratching." The doctor informed them.

"Thanks, doc." Sam muttered and they started to leave.

While they were leaving Angelica started to talk out loud to herself.

"It's weird that a press-on nail wouldn't come off before she reached the temporal lobe. Either something else is going on, or that is some pretty strong glue she was using…right guys?" Angelica asked suddenly and turned around to face her cousins who were both absentmindedly scratching themselves. "You two have NO restraint…" She sighed to herself and walked over to the car.


	106. Powder, Buzzer and HAM oh yum

The three stooges decided to follow up with the family that Amber had been babysitting for to see if they had any insight as to what had happened.

"Okay…okay, now, some of these questions might seem a bit odd, but please just bear with us…" Sam offered before Angelica shoved forward with the questioning.

"Have you noticed any cold spots in the house?" She asked flat out and Dean rolled his eyes at her as he walked around the living room.

"Uh...no." The husband gave her and Sam an odd look.

"Okay, uh, what about strange smells?" Sam asked and Angelica sighed.

"No and what would that even entail….?" The man started to get annoyed with them when Angelica started again.

"Well what happened with Amber Freer seems so odd, that we were thinking that there might be some kind of leak in the house. Albeit gas, carbon monoxide you know the usual." She offered and the husband relaxed a bit after she had explained that to him.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked lightly. Yeah she sure had a way of getting their asses out of the fire. Dean noticed a little kid standing outside the room and he walked over to him.

Later Dean was explaining what he had learned from the kid Amber had been babysitting. Dean shook his head and handed Sam a packet of itching powder and Angelica tilted her head in confusion.

"The kid said he put this on the babysitter's hairbrush." Dean informed them and Angelica gave him a look of disbelief.

"Dean, there's no way…" Sam shook his head in denial even Angelica looked iffy on the result.

"Itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out. It's just ground-up maple seeds…" Sam added and Angelica gave her taller cousin a look.

"My God Jolly, first the seeds from the Milk God, now these seeds? Dean's right man, you're a nerd."

"If you have any other theories, I'm open to 'em guys." Dean snapped at them but smirked at Angelica.

"How many times are you going to screw up that name Angelica?" Sam asked frowning tersely. "It was Leshi not Leche!"

"As long as it annoys you?" Angelica asked with a smirk. "I shall continue."

Sam's cell phone rang but he was too busy arguing with Angelica to answer it. Dean rolled his eyes and snatched the phone from Sam's pocket.

"Yeah? Yeah, we'll be right there." Dean talked into the phone and finally hung up.

"I don't get how you can just argue with me about Leshi/Leche!" Sam snapped at her and she made a motion of talking with her hand.

"Talk, talk, talk Jolly…you really need to relax!"

"HEY! ITCHY! SCRATCHY!" Dean yelled at them as he closed the cell phone. They stopped bickering and looked over at him. "They got another body!" He snapped at them and Sam looked at him confusedly before checking his pocket. Sam gave Angelica a horrified look before whispering to her.

"When the hell did Dean get my phone?" He asked worriedly and Angelica snorted in laughter.

They drove to the Hospital for round two of unknown deaths. They approached the Doctor from before as they saw two nurses wheel away a body in a bag.

"What happened?" Sam asked and Angelica got a whiff of the bag and cringed.

"Ugh, smells like an electrocution…" She wheezed covering her mouth and nose.

"Very observant Agent Turner. She is correct the man was electrocuted."

"Any idea how?" Dean asked curiously and cringed when he caught a whiff of the bag as well.

"Maybe a loose wire or a piece of equipment shorted out. So far, we haven't found anything." The Doctor informed them and Sam looked around.

"Were there any witnesses?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, the guy in there, Mr. Stanley." The Doctor motioned into the room to an old man who was looking out of the window in sadness. "He says he saw it, but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile." He explained sadly and the three of them nodded.

"Thanks." Sam muttered sadly and they entered the room while the Doctor left to do his rounds.

"Um, Mr. Stanley?" Sam asked quietly and the old man gave them a saddened look.

"It was just a joke. I didn't know it would really work." He admitted so sadly and Angelica couldn't help it and gave him a hug.

"What would work? Angel, seriously?" Dean looked at her unimpressed.

"All I did was shake his hand." Mr. Stanley showed them the joy buzzer he still had in his hand. The three hunters gave each other befuddled expressions.

They went back to the Motel and looked at the Joy Buzzer unsure how to do this. They geared up with gloves and goggles. Dean held the Joy Buzzer and stood over an uncooked ham. Angelica was curious as to what would happen and by the looks of things so was Sam.

"You guys ready?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard." Sam nodded and Angelica gave him a sour look.

"Really Sam?" She muttered darkly and Dean smirked before putting the Joy Buzzer against the ham.

The uncooked ham was now all but torched, blackened and cooked. The three of them looked at the smoking meat that Dean had touched. Angelica snapped out of it first.

"DAYUM!" She said slowly and Dean snorted in laughter before looking back at the Ham.

"That'll do, pig." He informed the now cooked meat. Angelica glared at him and grabbed his goggles and pulled them away from his face only to let them go flying back into his face with a loud THWACK! Dean yelped in pain and ripped the goggles off. "DAMMIT ANGEL!" Sam ignored their antics because he was still too enthralled by the cooked ham.

"What the hell?" Sam muttered more to himself. "That crap isn't supposed to work." Sam looked over at Dean and Angelica.

"This thing doesn't even have batteries." Dean informed them both and Angelica quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Chuckie didn't have batteries either, didn't stop him…" She added and Dean rolled his eyes at her.

"So...so, what? Are, are we looking at cursed objects?" Sam asked curiously and Angelica shrugged.

"Sounds good." Dean muttered before cutting some ham off and offered some to Angelica who smirked and took the piece, eating it. "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town." Dean cut off another piece for himself and ate it.

"Is there any link between the, uh, the joy buzzer and the itching powder?" Angelica asked while chewing on the piece of ham.

"Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both bought from the same store." Sam shrugged unsure of the answer before Dean cut off a third piece. Dean made a noncommittal grunt before presenting the piece to Sam who grimaced and walked away. Dean shrugged and was about to eat this piece as well before Angelica snatched it from him and ate it.

"You know…Squishy, I think you found a new way to cook ham." She muttered chewing and he gave her an impish grin in return.


	107. Rubber Chickens and the moron twins

So it was off to the Conjuraium for the wonder trio. Angelica took one look at the endless aisles of pranks, tricks and farting sound makers. She squealed in delight and ran for the rubber chicken display. She grabbed one up and squeezed it making causing it to make the loud irritating sound they did. She let out an amused giggle and squeezed it again.

Sam shot Dean an irritated look and noticed that Dean was screwing around with the whoopee cushions squeezing them to make farting noises. Sam rolled his eyes in dismay.

"Yeah you two aren't related at 'ALL!'" Sam muttered to himself darkly.

"Welcome to the Conjurarium, sanctum of magic and mystery." A man stated coming out from the back room. Angelica hurriedly paid for one of the rubber chickens and took it with her to look around some more. She knew she probably should've stayed with Sam and Dean but she loved stuff like this too much.

Angelica rounded a corner and looked around the exploding flour bags.

"You know Sweet Cheeks, those things COULD injure you if you get too close…"

Angelica spun around and saw Gabriel standing there with a grin on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"That's an old wives tale Wingman." Angelica informed him and he smirked.

"Sooo." Gabriel drew out that single word and Angelica sighed.

"Yes?"

"My crazy little brother take the Claim off you yet?"

"WHAT?!" She yelled at him.

"Hey Angel you okay over there?" Dean asked from where they were standing.

"Yeah Squishy just do your thing." Angelica peeked around the corner and waved them off.

Gabriel started snickering at her reaction before she glared him into silence.

"You knew?" She asked with a frown.

"Yep. And let me tell you, it was hilarious!"

"Not too funny for us Wingman."

"Aw come on, it actually was. My little bro has never been kissed and before he knows what happened he puts a claim on you…again I say hilarious!"

Angelica gave him an irritated look and they both heard a loud crackling sound and the Owner of the store was freaking out. Angelica peeked around the corner again and saw one of the Rubber Chickens smoking and cooked. Dean and Sam were now apologizing to the man who was close to having a heart attack.

"Hey Moron Twins! What the hell did you guys do?!" Angelica asked and they looked at her sheepishly and started heading her direction. Angelica looked back and noticed Gabriel was gone and she sighed in disappointment. "One of these days, you ARE going to meet them Gabriel…"

"Gabriel was here?" Dean asked and Angelica sighed once more. "Anyway, this guy isn't the one we're looking for…" Dean admitted grabbing her shoulder and leading out of the Joke Shop.

Angelica and the bobsey twins had received a phone call and was forced back to the hospital because there had been a rash of weird injuries and they had to investigate it. Angelica waited outside of one man's hospital room while Sam took notes about what happened. Angelica shook her head sadly at the poor man that had all of his teeth taken out of his mouth while he slept. Dean on the other hand was talking to a nurse down the hall about some of the sick kids on a floor above. Angelica rolled her eyes at Dean flirting with the nurse.

"Well, I, uh, appreciate that, Nurse... " Dean smiled charmingly making Angelica gag and he shot her a dark glare. "Fremont." Dean smiled politely at the nurse again who smiled sweetly back at him.

"Please…call me Jen." The girl giggled lightly and Angelica nearly rammed a passing doctor's scalpels into her eyes.

"Oh. Jen it is." Dean grinned and Jen Fremont left. He then smacked Angelica in the back of the head. "Dude that was mean." He scolded her and she glowered at him. Sam approached them only to sigh in despair because they were bickering again.

"Hey there Jolly…" Angelica offered with a smirk and Dean smirked at him also.

"What's up with Toothless? Cavity creeps get ahold of him?" Dean asked and Angelica shot him an expression of unamused disbelief.

"Yeah. Close. He wrote up a description." Sam offered with a shrug before he looked back at the notes he took. "Five foot ten, three hundred fifty pounds, wings, and a pink tutu. Said it was the tooth fairy." Sam explained and Angelica's eyes widened in worry.

"So he's obviously whacked out on painkillers?" Dean offered getting kind of creeped out.

"Maybe. Whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm." Sam offered and Angelica frowned.

"Really Tooth Fairy?" She asked and Dean snorted in laughter and nodded in agreement.

"And it left thirty-two quarters underneath his pillow. One for each tooth." Sam explained further and Angelica cringed.

"okay now…I got nothing…" She offered leaning against the wall thinking about what this could mean.

"Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some. There's a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers, they say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke. Another guy...his face...froze that way." Dean started to trail off and Sam looked at him while Angelica quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What way?" Sam asked and Dean pulled out the sides of his mouth and crosses his eyes. He holds it for a moment and let go. Angelica slammed a palm to her mouth and snorted loudly in laughter and he glared at her.

"He, uh, held it too long, and it, it stuck. They're flying in a plastic surgeon." Dean ended embarrassedly and Sam shook his head at his brother.

"So, I mean, if you add all that up... " Sam started and Angelica frowned. "I got nothing." He ended shaking his head.

"I thought sea-monkeys were real." Dean suddenly blurted out and Angelica stared at him in confusion.

"They are. They're brine shrimp." Sam offered and Angelica gaped at him in shock.

"Oh my god Jolly could you be any more of a nerd?!" She asked and Sam shot her Bitch look #30. Dean snorted in laughter before shaking his head.

"I mean like the Ads said they live their lives like we do. Everything they did was real. I was six and I believed it." Dean explained and Angelica frowned.

"Are you guys thinking Urban Legends or something?" Angelica asked and Dean shrugged.

"It could be the connection. The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you. They're all lies that kids believe."

"And now they're coming true. Okay, so whatever's doing this is, is reshaping reality. It has the powers of a god. Or…" Sam stopped himself and sent a baleful glare to his older brother. "Or of a trickster."

"Yeah, with the sense of humor of a nine-year-old." Dean offered bitterly.

"Or you." Sam offered blandly and walked away before Dean followed.

Angelica sighed to herself they seemed to already have a suspect in mind. It felt like she was missing an inside joke or something with those two and a trickster. She followed behind them and shouted at them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A TRICKSTER?!"


	108. X Marks the Farmhouse

They went back to the Motel to do more research. Dean and Angelica sat at the table while Sam was out getting a map of the surrounding area. Dean was eating another ham sandwich from the joy buzzer porker. Angelica shook her head at him as he ate it. Sam came into the room and he shot his brother a look.

"Dude, seriously…still with the ham?" Sam asked and Dean replied with his mouth full of food.

"We don't have a fridge." Dean explained and Angelica grimaced in disgust.

"Sorry Dean I was too distracted by the half chewed pig rolling around your mouth to understand you…" Angelica offered grimly and Sam smirked at her.

"Bite me Angel…"

"Well with all the ham you've eaten you'd probably taste like bacon…" She snapped back and Dean stared at her before he snorted in laughter.

"That was good kid…"

Sam interrupted them before their battle of wits could go any further. He put the map on the table and they noticed red X's in different spots.

"Well, I found something." Sam started and pointed to each X. "Um, tooth fairy attack was here, Pop Rocks and Coke was here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer—all located within a two-mile radius." Sam offered and angelica bit her lip trying to figure out what he was seeing.

"Besides looking like a seashell what am I looking at?" She asked and Dean smacked her in the head.

"So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality." Dean mentioned and Sam nodded.

"Looks like." He offered quietly.

"Oh right, blast zone that's what I meant." Angelica tried to cover her stupid mistake.

"And what's the A-bomb at its center?" Dean asked and Sam looked at the map.

"Four acres of farmland...and a house." Sam offered and Dean looked around embarrassedly.

"Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?" He asked and Sam looked at him oddly.

"Yeah. Why?" Sam offered and Dean held up his right hand and his palm was covered in hair. Sam turned away in disgust while Angelica gaped at her cousins.

"Ugh, dude…" Sam grumbled and Angelica turned around feeling quite disturbed.

"Oh…my….god…" She grumbled in horror and Dean smirked despite himself.

"I got bored. That nurse was hot." Dean offered with a grin.

"Squishy I don't even WANT to know when this happened…we were both here!" Angelica growled feeling freaked out.

"You know you can go blind from that, too." Sam offered and Dean blinked in worry.

"Give me five minutes. We'll go check out that house." Dean started for the bathroom.

"Hey, do not use my razor!" Sam yelled at him and Dean snorted in laughter. Angelica shuddered in disgust and lowered her head to the table groaning at her idiot older cousin.

They drove up to the farmhouse and they were snooping around when the door opened and a young boy announced himself to them.

"Can I help you?" He asked warily.

"Hi. Uh, what's your name?" Sam asked politely.

"Who wants to know?" The kid asked and Angelica smirked at him. She didn't need to look at her cousins to know they were sharing a worried look.

"Hey sweetie, we're with the FBI." Angelica supplied politely amping up her green eyed puppy look of doom. Angelica showed him her badge.

"Let me see that." The kid nodded to the badge and she handed it to him. He nodded and handed it back. "So, what, you guys don't knock?"

"Are your parents home?" Dean asked curiously.

"They work." The kid offered quickly.

"Well maybe you can answer some of our questions…" Angelica offered with a smile.

"And maybe take a look around the house…?" Sam asked and Angelica quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know." The kid muttered worriedly.

"Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities." Dean held up his badge with a polite grin. The kid looked at Dean unimpressed and so did Angelica.

"I will never understand how you became a Senior Agent…" She muttered lightly and the kid smirked slightly.

The kid let them into the house and they were checking out the kitchen. The kid was going up to the stove and was fixing a bowl of soup.

"What's that?" Sam asked curiously.

"It's called soup." The kid offered blandly. "You heat it up and you eat it." He ended and Angelica snickered lightly.

"Right. I, I know. It's just, um...I used to make my own dinner, too, when I was a kid." Sam offered and Angelica rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I'm not a kid." The kid muttered feeling insulted. He noticed Dean looking at his fridge.

"Right. No, I, I know. Um..." Sam was starting to flail and Angelica sighed.

"And I'll never understand how you even got into the agency…" Angelica muttered darkly at Sam who glared at her before he looked back at the kid who was snickering silently at her insult.

"I'm Robert by the way." Sam offered and the kid shook his hand.

"Jesse." The kid muttered and Angelica smirked at him.

"That's a cool name Jesse. My name is Elizabeth you can call me Liz." She offered politely and shook his hand.

"Jesse, nice to meet you."

"Did you draw this?" Dean asked while coming to them with a picture of a fat guy wearing a tutu. Angelica bit her lip worriedly because it looked an awful lot like the thing that attacked the tooth guy. Jesse nodded at Dean not noticing the freaked out looks.

"It's the tooth fairy." Jesse offered like it was obvious.

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" Dean asked with a smirk and he felt the back of Angelica's shoe collide with his shin.

"Yeah. My dad told me about him." Jesse explained and Dean looked at his brother and cousin.

"Huh." He huffed out in disbelief.

"What, didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?" The kid asked worriedly.

"My dad?" Dean asked through a laugh. "My dad told me different stories."

"Well, the tooth fairy isn't a story." Jesse offered boldly.

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" Sam asked curiously.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out." He mentioned casually like it was common knowledge.

"Pop Rocks and Coke?" Dean asked worriedly.

"You mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that." Jesse shrugged and Angelica sighed in worry. Dean pulled the joy buzzer out of his pocket and held it up. "You shouldn't have that."

"Why not?" Dean asked testing a theory he had.

"It can electrocute you." Jesse muttered worriedly.

"About that pop rocks and coke thing I can tell you for sure that it isn't true." Angelica offered with a smile. "When I was 12 my sister and I made a bet that I wasn't brave enough to eat pop rocks and coke." Angelica started her tale about her and Julie. "There was the rumor that it would make your stomach explode or something so I shrugged that I'd do it. Before I did it my sister Julie asked if I died could she have my stereo system." Angelica ended with a laugh and Jesse snorted in laughter. "So I did it and nothing happened except it was the worse tasting thing I've ever experienced. I was relieved that nothing happened, not because that I wasn't killed but because I REALLY didn't want my sister to have my stereo system!" Angelica ended with laughter and Jesse laughed with her. "Also about Joy Buzzers they really aren't dangerous." She offered and Jesse looked at her and Dean nodded.

"It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries."

"So it can't shock you?" Jesse asked and Dean answered.

"Nope. Not at all. I swear."

"Oh. Okay." Jesse shrugged in reply.

"I mean, all it does is just shake in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean touched the same buzzer that fried the ham to Sam's chest and it buzzed. Nothing else happened but Sam turned an evil look at his older brother and Angelica giggled behind her hand. He was going to kill that boy later. Dean turned to Jesse again with a mischievous grin.

"So what did you say was your name again?" He asked curiously.


	109. tale of possessed mommy

As soon as Sam and Dean had left the house Angelica saw the immediate reaction.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Sam snapped at his brother punching his shoulder. Dean smirked despite being hit and shrugged.

"I had a hunch. I went with it." Dean explained only to get the famous Bitch Face from his little brother.

"You risked my ass on a hunch?" Sam asked tersely and Angelica shook her head and smacked them both in the head.

"Boys can we focus on the problem at hand?" She asked and was ignored while Dean and Sam argued.

"You're fine." Dean offered shrugging again and Sam glowered at him before sighing in defeat.

"Besides, now we know who's turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare." He surmised and Angelica nodded.

"Jesse." She admitted quietly and Sam nodded. "So, Willy Wonka Jolly? I would say Doctor Seuss's worst nightmare."

"Angel does this look like Armageddon?" Sam asked with a mock glare and Angelica smirked.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" She asked and Sam glared again meaning it this time.

"OY! FOCUS! Stop talking about Ben Affleck movies!" Dean yelled at them and they both turned a Bitch Face to him and he cringed slightly. "ANYWAY, everything Jesse believes comes true. He thinks the tooth fairy looks like Belushi, joy buzzers really shock people, and boom, that's what happens." Dean added and Angelica glared hotly at her older cousin.

"Dean did you just insult John Belushi in front of me?" She asked while her eyes sparked hazel and blue for a second.

"Whoa…you're mad?! Haven't seen the mood eyes for a while…" Dean smirked and Sam smacked him in the head.

"I liked Belushi to Dean. I guess you convince him the joy buzzers don't actually work, and they go from killing machines back into crap toys." Sam tried to verbally solve this puzzle.

"He probably doesn't even know he's doing it." Dean offered while they all looked up and saw Jesse in the second floor window staring down at them. "How is he doing it?"

They started off and Angelica waved politely to Jesse with a smile and Jesse smirked back at her before waving himself.

Angelica and Dean were hanging around the Motel Room while they waited for Sam to get back.

(Angelica it's me.)

Angelica heard her Flyboy from the other side of the link and she rolled her eyes.

'Oh like I had NO idea who you were…'

(Angelica I know what sarcasm sounds like, this is important.)

'Fine, what is it?'

(Do NOT approach the child known as Jesse Turner.)

'A little late for that Flyboy we already met the kid.'

Angelica frowned at the spike of fear that shot through the link.

(Were you injured?) Castiel asked quickly and he sounded worried.

'No he was actually a sweet kid, why?'

(Do not go near him again. Where are you so I can come to you.)

'No you don't, not until you tell me what is going on.'

(They are listening I cannot.)

'Well then I guess you aren't coming to us.'

(Angelica this is NOT a game.)

'Yeah well neither is hi-jacking my mind to tell me not to do something but not give a reason!'

"ANGEL!" Dean yelled at her and she jumped a foot in the air and stared at him in surprise.

"What?!" She asked trying to get over being pulled from the mental conversation and she looked over to see Sam packing up his bag. "When did Sam get here?"

"Another lover's spat?" Dean asked and Angelica glowered at him.

"Sam hit him…"

"Kind of busy right now…" Sam muttered trying to pack his bag quickly.

"What did I miss?" She asked and Sam sighed in defeat.

"I found out that Jesse Turner is adopted. He doesn't have a listed father on the certificate. His mother Julia lives across the state in Elk Creek."

"So I guess we're going on another road trip." Angelica sighed in despair and went to pack her bag as well.

"She takes bad news a helluva lot better than you do Sammy." Dean smirked and Sam threw a pillow at him. "Ow, come on!"

While in the car Angelica heard another Angel come over the link and she glowered at nothing in particular.

_Hey Sweet Cheeks, my little bro is really getting on my nerves right now._

"You and me both." Angelica grumbled out loud making Sam and Dean look back. They saw her facial expression and realized she was mentally talking to either Castiel or Gabriel and they went back to bickering with one another.

_Oh so you already know? Great this makes it so much easier_ Gabriel sounded quite sarcastic right then.

'Easier?'

_He is trying to get me to explain that you should not go near some kid named Jesse Turner._ Gabriel heard the exasperated sigh. _I'm guessing he already told you that._

'Yes and what else Wingman?'

_Well he wanted me to get information as to where you were._

'Not a chance in your older brother's playpen…' Gabriel let out a loud bark of laughter at the mention of Lucifer's last place of residence.

_I kind of figured since you tried putting a large cement wall in your mind. You know it was rather difficult to try to break through that. You ARE Dean Winchester's family member, all hard-headed and stubborn._

'I really have to stop talking to you two so much. Dean and Sam have more and more trouble pulling me from the place I go when I talk to you.'

_Well that's because you think too much._

"ANGEL!" Dean yelled at her and she jumped in the car seat hitting her head off of the roof.

"What the hell could you want now?!" She yelled back at him.

"We're here…you seriously have to stop talking so much to those two."

"Funny Squishy I just told Gabriel the same thing."

"Let's just get this over with." Sam rolled his eyes and they got out of the car and approached a rundown house.

Of course they ignored the No Trespassing sign on the fence because well let's face it, when did they ever listen to signs? The Wonder Trio walked around and finally found the front door and they rang the doorbell. Angelica noticed that the door had two deadbolts and she frowned worriedly.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested." A voice came from the locked up house.

"We're not salesmen. Agents Page, Turner, and Plant, FBI." Dean explained and they pulled out their badges but not before Angelica glared at him.

"Seriously stop introducing me after Agent Page." She warned him and all he did was smirk in return.

"All three of you put your badges into the slot." The woman ordered them and they all handed her their badges. Finally the door opened up and the lady who was Julia looked at them handing their badges back. "What do you want?"

"Um..." Sam started to flail again and Angelica elbowed him in the side and he snapped back into character. "We just had a few questions. About your son."

"I don't have a son." Julia snapped at them while Sam looked at the papers he printed out.

"He was born March twenty-ninth, nineteen ninety-eight, in Omaha." Sam explained reading it out loud and Julia just stared at them. "You put him up for adoption?" Sam ended with a look of challenge and Julia shrugged.

"What about him?" She asked quietly.

"We were just wondering, um, was it...was it a normal pregnancy?" Angelica asked curiously and Julia looked at her but she stayed quiet.

"Was there anything strange?" Dean tried this time and Julia slammed the door shut on them.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed in panic and they shared a worried look.

"Mrs. Wright, wait!" They forced their way into the house and followed her to the kitchen. "We just want to talk!"

Julia Wright ran to her kitchen table and picked up a container of salt and lobbed the spice at the three of them. Angelica got the most of it and she pouted to her cousins who were just shocked that Julia had used Salt to protect herself.

"I'm getting tired of people lobbing Salt at me…" Angelica whined brushing the stuff off of her FBI suit.

"You're not demons?" Julia asked in relief and Angelica gave her an odd look.

"No I imagine we'd be clutching our faces screaming "I'm melting! Melting!" if we were." She offered and Sam rolled his eyes but still smirked at her analogy.

"How do you know about demons?" Dean asked bit bothering to get into movie quotes again with those two.

Julia sat in the living room and told her gruesome tale and Angelica felt the sudden need to hug the woman that she sat beside and hugged her before holding her hand offering her strength. Julia looked at her thankfully.

"I was possessed. A demon took control of my body, and I hurt people. I killed people."

"That, that wasn't you." Sam tried to make her feel better but Julia shook her head.

"But I was there. I heard a woman beg for mercy. I...felt a young girl's blood drip down my hands." Julia tried again and Angelica squeezed her hand in comfort.

"That's how you knew about the salt." Dean surmised with a nod.

"Yeah, I picked up tricks. It was in my head for months." Julia explained further and Dean looked concerned.

"How many months?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Nine."

"So your son..." Sam started to speak but couldn't continue because the gravity of the situation had been made clear.

"Yeah, the whole time. The pregnancy, birth, all of it. I was possessed." She offered sadly and Angelica sighed sadly.

"Poor Jesse." She said to herself.

"The night the baby was born, I was alone. And the pain was, the pain was overwhelming. I screamed, and it came out a laugh, because the demon was happy. It used my body to give birth to a child. When it was over, something changed. Maybe the, demon was tired or if the pain helped me fight it, but..." Julia took in a deep breath and continued. "Somehow, I took control." Angelica nodded in understanding. "And the demon wailed inside me. It pounded against my skull. I thought my head was gonna explode. But I knew. I knew what I had to do." Julia shuddered in fear. "And when I was alone with the baby." Julia sighed in despair and Angelica put her arm around her shoulders. "A part of me...part of me wanted to kill it." Angelica frowned worriedly hearing this. "But, God help me, I couldn't do that. So, I put it up for adoption, and I ran." She ended her tale and Angelica rubbed her shoulder again.

"That sounded completely bad ass Julia." She offered quietly and Julia gave a sobbing laugh.

"Thanks." She replied semi-sarcastically.

"Who was the father?" Dean asked curiously.

"I was a virgin." The three of them shared worried looks but Julia didn't notice. "Have you seen my son? Is he human?"

"His name is Jesse. He lives in Alliance, and he's a very sweet kid." Angelica offered and Julia wiped her eyes free from the tears that wanted to escape.

They trio left the house and started their way back to the Motel in Alliance so they could figure out what to do next.

"So, now what?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"We need help." Dean offered and Angelica groaned when he meant that they needed Castiel or Bobby.


	110. You want us to what?

They were driving when Angelica finally contacted Castiel.

'Okay Flyboy the moron twins want your help with Jesse.' Angelica stated simply and shot him a picture of the Motel they were staying at.

They finally entered their Motel Room and they saw Castiel standing there waiting for them. Angelica smirked shaking her head.

"Have you been waiting here this whole time?" She asked and Castiel only blinked at her.

"So I take it you got the message." Sam mentioned as they started to mill around the room. Sam sat at the table in the middle of the room while Angelica started walking towards the kitchen area.

"It's lucky you found the boy." Castiel mentioned casually but shot Angelica a stern expression.

"Oh, yeah, real lucky. What do we do with him? And seriously stop watching Angel like a creepy stalker!"

"Kill him. And I am not a stalker." Castiel offered calmly but everybody else froze where they were. Angelica tripped over her own feet and landed with an 'oomph'. She stood back up and looked at Castiel in confusion.

"I'm sorry I must have misheard you…" Angelica sat at the table looking at the Angel in horror. "Did you just say for us to KILL a child?!" She asked to clarify.

"Cas…" Dean started but Castiel interrupted them both.

"This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist."

"But he's such a sweet little…" Angelica was interrupted as Castiel sat down at the table. She bit the side of her mouth at the loud farting sounds that came from his chair. Dean rose an eyebrow at what was happening.

"That wasn't me." Castiel admitted quietly before pulling the whoopee cushion out from under him. Angelica shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to release the tension headache that was starting to build up.

"Who put that there?" Dean asked trying to save his own ass.

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?" Sam asked and Angelica moaned in despair.

"Guys just because it says Antichrist doesn't mean Satan. If you read the Signs and Times of the Ancient World it states that an Antichrist is just the product of Demons."

"Correct Angelica, they are one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean asked tersely.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking." Castiel explained.

"And they lost him because?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now…"

"So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved." Dean offered and Angelica gaped at him.

"Do you EVEN think before you open your mouth?! That was maybe the dumbest thing you've ever said."

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life, something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?" Dean asked with wide eyes.

"Great just what we need a Firestarter, Carrie hybrid." Angelica grumbled darkly.

"We cannot allow that to happen." Castiel offered but Angelica shook her head and backed up.

"I'm NOT killing a child." She stated sternly.

"Yeah Cas, we're the good guys. We don't just…kill children!" Sam sided with her on this and Dean bit his lip trying to figure out how to fix this.

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war." Castiel offered to Sam and Angelica glowered at him.

"A year ago my friends were still alive, and I didn't have you AND Gabriel bickering in my head non-stop!" Angelica snapped angrily and Sam moved in front of her.

"Things change." Sam offered quietly. Dean started to break up the fight before it became ugly.

"Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do." Dean explained to everybody.

"Oh yeah THAT'S a great idea…" Angelica snapped sarcastically.

"You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world." Castiel argued back and Angelica huffed lightly in laughter.

"Well that would cut transportation costs…" She muttered to herself while Sam face palmed at her words.

"We tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side fine but he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him. What he is, the apocalypse, everything…he might make the right choice." Sam offered and there was an awkward silence before Castiel ruined it.

"You didn't. And I can't take that chance." Sam glared at Castiel and the Angel vanished before anything else was said.

'Low blow, Flyboy…'

(Angelica it needs to be done.)

'GABRIEL DO SOMETHING!'

_He's right Angelica, I'm sorry but it's the way things are._

'FUCK BOTH OF YOU!'

Both Angels cringed at the angry words and she slammed her side of the link closed.

Meanwhile Jesse was getting a glass of water when Castiel appeared making Jesse drop the glass in fear.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Castiel explained calmly while hiding Ruby's knife behind him.

"Mom! Dad!" Jesse screamed in fear but Castiel sighed.

"Your mother and father are sleeping. I assure you, they won't wake until morning." He offered quietly and Jesse started to breathe in fear. " I'm sorry." He admitted sadly and rose the knife.

Dean, Sam and Angelica broke the front door down and Jesse looked at them with wide eyes.

"Was there a guy here? In a trench coat?" Dean asked him worriedly and Jesse pointed to an action figure wearing a trench coat holding a knife. Angelica slammed her hand to her mouth to quell the giggle of laughter but Dean glared at her. Angelica picked up the figure with smirk and put it on the mantle.

"What am I going to do with you Flyboy?" She shook her head amusedly.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked Dean.

"Him? No….however Cas is HER boyfriend…" Dean offered quickly and Angelica glowered at him. Jesse giggled slightly at her expression.

"Liz and Cas sitting in a tree… G!"

Angelica's eyes widened in panic at what he was singing and then before she knew it…

Castiel was kissing her and then he froze and pushed away from her and looked around confusedly.

"Angelica? Why are we in a tree?" He asked before Angelica covered her mouth with both hands laughing hysterically.

"I seriously am starting to love that kid…" She muttered through her hands.


	111. So Long Jesse and Hello New Case

Castiel sighed tiredly and grabbed her shoulder and transported them back to the house and saw Dean and Sam looking around Jesse's room in confusion.

"Where did he go?" Dean asked Sam and they turned hearing feathers ruffling. Dean smirked sheepishly at Angelica but she decked him and he actually went down with that one punch. "Damn Angel, you got one helluva right hook." Dean rubbed his jaw while standing back up. "Come on I figured you and lover boy needed some alone time."

"The boy is gone." Castiel explained simply and smirked slightly when Angelica punched Dean.

"Where did he go?" Angelica asked while rubbing her hand in pain.

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal, the ones still alive. Then he vanished." Castiel explained further and Angelica sighed sadly.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." She sat on the edge of the bed. She heard a paper crunch under her leg and she picked up a scrunched up note. Sam took it from her and unfolded it and read it.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them, and he's sorry." Sam offered quietly and Dean frowned before looking at Castiel.

"How do we find him?" He asked but Castiel gave him a defeated expression.

"With the boy's powers, we can't. Not unless he wants to be found." Castiel explained before leaving in a flurry of feathers sounding.

"You think Jesse's gonna be okay?" Dean asked his brother and cousin.

"I hope so."

Angelica sat in the back of the Impala thinking to herself. She smirked slightly realizing that it had been the third time that Castiel had kissed her and it hadn't either of their doing. She frowned worriedly thinking about the first and second time and she paled.

"GUYS! When Castiel was around me after we reappeared did my eyes turn blue?!" She asked in panic and Dean snorted with laughter.

"No Angel, they were as creepy green as they've always been. I guess he's learned how to control himself while making out with a girl." Sam glared at his brother but then he smirked as Angelica reached forward and smacked Dean with the Castiel Angel Bear. "Whoa switching it up now? Usually it's the Gabriel Bear." Dean offered surprised.

"I figured it was more fitting to use the Castiel Bear."

A couple days later Angelica sighed in defeat when her cousins grabbed her out of the car and explained that they found another interesting case.

"Come on I heard it's weird…even for US weird." Dean offered with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

So they drove to the next case and they held up badges that said CDC to the doctor who quirked an eyebrow at them.

"You expect me to believe you're CDC?" The Doctor asked with a vapid smirk and Angelica frowned worriedly.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked after sharing a worried look with Dean and Angelica.

"It's just that you're a day early. First time in history I haven't sat on my ass waiting for you people…" The Doctor offered shrugging their shoulders.

"New administration. A change you can believe in." Dean offered with a smirk and the Doctor cleared their throat.

"Right." They stated simply still not believing them.

"And besides, we were already on the road due to a possible Meningitis outbreak in a neighboring county." Angelica offered and the Doctor nodded now believing her because it seemed more plausible to believe that they were already working when they got the call.

The Doctor showed the three of them into the morgue and opened up a freezer. She pulled out a corpse that appeared like an 80 year old man.

"Meet Xavier. Date of birth, April third, nineteen eighty-four." The Doctor stated simply and Angelica paled in horror. Angelica looked over at Dean and Sam freaked out and noticed they had the same expressions. "I know. I ran the DNA twice. That's definitely him." The Doctor explained and Dean leaned closer looking carefully.

"Well, he wasn't big on the sunscreen, huh?" Dean offered with his own brand of sick and twisted humor. Angelica slapped him in the back of the head making the Doctor look at them oddly.

"So, what's your theory?" Sam asked after shaking his head at Dean and Angelica.

"All I know is, decedent's male, twenty-five years old, and he died of old age." The Doctor offered with a shrug then walked away.

The trio stood in the corridor until they decided it was better to talk without people around. They exited the hospital and stood at the car and discussed this. Dean got onto is cell phone and called Bobby.

"You were right about this one. It's definitely a job." He mentioned to the older hunter. Angelica and Sam leaned closer to hear what Bobby had to say.

"Thought so. Any other stiffs in town?" Bobby asked curiously over the phone and Angelica frowned worriedly and started to hack the database for other bodies that died from anything odd. She shook her head and showed Dean who read her results.

"Just the one body." Dean replied and they heard Bobby sigh tiredly.

"Anything else?" He asked curiously and Dean shrugged looking over to Angelica who had another list of results on her phone.

"Couple missing persons, but usual for a town this size." Dean explained out loud after he nodded to Angelica in gratitude.

"Well, check 'em out." Bobby snapped at them and they looked confusedly at each other.

"You think they're connected?" Dean asked and they heard the groan of defeat from Bobby.

"Call it a hunch." Bobby stated simply.

"You got it. And, by the way, how you doing?" Dean asked cautiously and Angelica gave him a weird look alongside of Sam.

"Doing?" Bobby asked confusedly.

"Yeah. You know, just...in general?" Dean asked awkwardly and Angelica glared at him now.

"Oh, you mean my legs. Well, I'm just weepin' in my Haagen-Dazs." Bobby heard a loud smack and Dean shouted in pain. "Thank you Angel Eyes."

Dean rubbed the back of his head and gave a hurt look to his cousin while Sam shook his head.

"How'd you know she smacked me?"

"Sam hits you playfully, she hits to hurt. Now get to work ya dang idgit!" Bobby hung up the phone and Dean glared at Angelica who was smirking in victory. Dean stalked past her but not before punching her shoulder.

"Sore loser…" She muttered before they all got into the car. Sam was starting to enjoy the fact that Dean didn't have him to pick on anymore. At least Angelica could give back as much as Dean gave her.

(AN/) Hey guys I got a new cell phone and I got Carry on my Wayward Son as the ring tone!


	112. find cliff, found cliff! Ew!

They decided to check out a more recent disappearance and were now seated in a living room while they listened to an older woman who told them that her husband was missing. Mrs. Whitlow handed Angelica a photo of her husband and she looked at it before handing it over to Sam.

"That's the most recent." She offered as Dean looked at the photo next and took note of the USMC tattoo on his right arm. Angelica nodded with Sam that they noticed it also.

"How long has he been missing?" Angelica asked curiously and her cousins leaned closer to hear her answer.

"Oh, I knew right away when he didn't come home Tuesday night." The lady replied easily.

"Is there someplace he likes to go after work, maybe? A favorite bar?" Dean asked looking into his notes and the lady laughed.

"No, on Tuesdays, he always works a bit late, but he always comes straight home." She explained but Dean smiled disarmingly.

"May I use your facilities, ma'am?" He asked and listened to the directions.

Angelica rolled her eyes at Sam because they both knew he wasn't using the bathroom, that boy needed to work on his sneakiness. He came back a few minutes later and told Mrs. Whitlow that they had enough information for now. As soon as they were in the car Dean smirked and told them what he found.

"Found a receipt for a place called Madame Liu's any guesses to what THAT is?" He asked smugly and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing it's not a Chinese Restaurant Squishy." Angelica offered and Dean glared at her while Sam snickered quietly.

"Stop encouraging her Bitch." Dean snapped at Sam who glared back at him.

"It was kind of funny Dean." Sam shrugged and Dean smirked back.

"Yeah it kind of was…" He admitted to himself.

The three entered the building and walked along a corridor and quietly talked together. Angelica had received some odd looks because she was a female walking through a place like this with two guys instead of one. She moved closer to Sam when a guy started to leer at her. Dean gave the man a venomous glare and the man backed off.

"Well, at least he's consistent. Same room every Tuesday, hourly rates."

"Hope I got that kind of kick when I'm his age." Dean admitted and Angelica smacked him in the head.

"Yeah, like either of us will live that long." Sam offered sarcastically.

"Well I might…" Angelica muttered worriedly and Sam rubbed her shoulder helpfully.

"True, and Angel only if something doesn't happen to that Archangel on your shoulder."

"So...what do you think's in there?" Sam asked and Angelica's face scrunched up in disgust while Dean thought about it.

"A wrinkly, gooey corpse."

Sam started to pick the lock to Door 44 and they heard sounds from within the room.

Angelica paled while Sam and Dean slammed open the door.

"Guys I don't think the person in there…."

"Hey! What the…" The man shouted at her cousins.

"In danger…" Angelica finished lamely and blushed seeing a naked guy in bed with a barely dressed woman.

"Oh." Sam started to mention but Dean finished it for him.

"God."

A second woman popped up from under the sheets and Angelica's eyes widened and tried to stifle her giggles.

"It's gooey." Sam muttered darkly and Angelica reddened even more realizing this was the closest she'd ever been to a naked male and she was turning into a giggly school girl. Both of the women fled from the bed leaving the guy alone.

"Sorry. Uh, got the wrong room." Dean offered and bolted from the room and Sam was about to join him.

"Close the door!" The man yelled at them again. Angelica was behind Sam but noticed something and poked Sam worriedly. He looked back and she nodded her head towards the man again and motioned to her own shoulder. Sam looked again at the man in the bed and frowned curiously.

"Hey." Sam nodded to the man's tattoo of USMC which oddly enough looked like Cliff Whitlow's. "Nice tattoo." Sam moved past Angelica back into the room and Dean came back in curiously.

"Happen to know anybody named Cliff Whitlow?" Angelica asked pointedly and the man shook his head.

"Never heard of him." He snapped at them.

"Well, that's weird." Sam admitted and grabbed the man's wallet looking in it. "Because you're carrying his wallet."

Dean looked under the sheets at something while Angelica giggled again. Sam looked at her and put his hand over her eyes and she pouted. Dean shook his head at the two of them and looked back at the man in the bed.

"Your wife told us about your, uh, birthmark there. That's nice. Well, you look great. Cliff. Did you get some work done?" The man sighed in defeat and looked over at the two hookers.

"Could you give us some privacy?" He asked them and they left after Cliff had given them some money. He put a robe on and he looked over at the three Hunters. "Please don't tell my wife." He begged them but they were more interested in how Cliff looked like he wasn't an old guy anymore.

"slow down." Dean muttered but Cliff didn't stop.

"I'm begging you. As far as she knows, I'm dead. For the love of God, let's keep it that way." He begged even more.

"How can you possibly be Cliff Whitlow?" Angelica asked worriedly but Cliff shook his head.

"I can't tell you."

"Well, either you tell us or we tell the missus." Dean smirked and Cliff sighed again.

"Okay! Okay! It was a game."

"Like...XBox?" Sam asked and Cliff looked at him confusedly.

"What's XBox? No. Poker. High stakes. Instead of cash, you play for years."

"Huh?" Angelica asked confusedly.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy. Guy comes up to me at a bar, invites me to play. Gives me twenty-five of these weirdo poker chips, right? Chants some mumbo humbo over them, says now they're twenty-five years. I'm laughing, but then I come out up. And look at me." Cliff motioned to himself and Angelica nodded to herself.

"What was he chanting?" Angelica asked and Cliff laughed.

"How should I know? All I know is, my bad hip's good, I threw away my glasses. One of those ladies was here for free! Man's some kind of miracle worker."

"What does this miracle worker look like?" Dean asked curiously.

"Just a guy. Maybe thirty-five, brown hair. Irish accent. His name was Patrick." Cliff offered and Angelica smirked to herself.

"Irish accent…I'm so there…" She muttered and Dean smacked her in the back of the head.

"All right, all right. Where's this game at?" He tried to speed things up.

"He said he likes to keep moving. Never stays in one bar long. And he finds you." Cliff offered with a shrug.

"Thank you, Cliff." Dean mentioned and they headed for the door while Dean practically shoved Angelica out. "Stay classy."

They closed the door and Dean pointed to Angelica warningly.

"You are going back to the Motel with Sammy to do research!" He threatened her. "Don't think I didn't see the giggly school girl expression. And you scold Sammy and I for acting unprofessional!" Dean shook his head after his tirade and sighed. "We got to talk to Bobby again…"


	113. grumpy old men

Angelica listened to Dean talk to Bobby over the phone as they walked down the street.

"It sounds crazy, right?" Dean asked Bobby after he explained what had happened with Cliff.

"No. There's lore on it. Goes back centuries. Traveling card player pops into town. You beat him, you get your best years back. 'Course, most folks lose." Bobby explained from the other end and Angelica was tired of listening to the two of them just talking so she wanted to talk to her friends instead.

_Aw Sweet Cheeks you think of me as a friend. I'm touched!_

'Can it Wingman, I am just bored of listening to Dean talk to Bobby over the phone.'

_So…_ Gabriel smirked through the link making Angelica roll her eyes. _You like the ones with accents…_

'Why am I not surprised that you spy on me whenever you can?'

_Am I correct that you no longer harbor ill feelings for me and Cas?_

'What do you mean?'

_Well the last time all three of us talked…you kind of and I quote: Fuck both of you._

'Oh…the Jessie issue, right. I guess when you think about it, that was kind of extreme. I'm sorry about that.'

_I gotta admit Sweet Cheeks, that one hurt. Cas was kind of mopey for a while after you said that._

'You know I get the feeling you weren't really all that hurt.'

_Well I am sorry but seriously did Cas try to kill the kid without back-up?_

'Yep and Jesse turned him into an action figure. Trench coat and all.'

_Sounds like a fun time, sorry I missed it._

"ANGEL!" Dean grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking forward almost getting hit by a car. "No more talking to the Winged Brigade while walking okay?" He snapped at her and she paled that she had been too enrapt with talking to Gabriel that she had almost walked out into the path of a car.

'You ass! You almost made me get hit by a car!'

_Hey! I'm not the one that can't talk and walk at the same time!_ Gabriel defended himself. _Besides I would've healed you if something had happened…_

'Okay but now I really need to get off the line Dean's looking at me murderously.'

_Always something with that knucklehead._

'Are you ever going to tell me why you don't want to meet them?' Angelica waited for a response but nothing came. 'Gabriel?' Angelica waited a few seconds more. 'Hello?'

"Son of a bitch…he hung up on me!" She whined and Sam snickered silently at her pout while Dean glared at her more.

Sam and Angelica were alone in looking for this Patrick character but they hadn't found a damn thing. Sam looked over at her while they were walking to the next bar.

"So, I never got to ask you what was up between you and Cas." Sam started and Angelica sighed tiredly. "I mean I know Dean told me that you two kissed was there more to the story?"

"He accidentally put a claim on me when we kissed the first time. He found a way to lift it that's it."

"And that whole thing with Jesse…" Sam asked curiously.

"Was Dean's idea of fun."

The next bar proved to be fruitless and they continued to the next bar on their list. They exited that bar and Sam bit his lip in contemplation.

"What was it like?" He asked Angelica who shot him a confused look. "You know kissing an Angel."

"I don't think I really paid attention, it happened too quickly all three times."

"Three times?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Well there was the accident, then the kiss to lift the claim…and the one in the tree thanks to Dean's five year old sense of humor."

"Are in you in love with him?" Sam asked casually and Angelica frowned.

"I don't know…" She shrugged in defeat. "What's it like kissing a Demon?" Angelica asked with a smirk and an eye wink. Sam scowled at her before snorting in laughter.

"Honestly, it's like making out with a rotten egg." Sam admitted and Angelica snorted in laughter with him.

"You got some serious issues…" She hugged her taller cousin who nodded with another laugh.

"Yeah at least I learned my lesson. Learned a little too late, but I still learned it."

"Did you love Ruby?" Angelica asked and Sam sighed sadly.

"I thought I did, but there was that fine line: Did I love the power she gave me through her blood, or did I love her. I look back and I realize I don't think I truly loved either one."

The last bar on their list was a complete bust and they exited that one also.

"I'm starting to think this Patrick person isn't real." Angelica whined darkly and Sam nodded in agreement.

"You know this hasn't been a complete bust." Angelica shot Sam a dubious look. "We found out we are more similar than we thought. Me with Ruby, you with Cas we have completely screwed up taste." Angelica laughed loudly at that and looked up at the sky feeling like they were being watched.

"It was good to get this stuff off my chest. I couldn't talk to Dean about this thing and with me and Castiel. He'd never let me live it down." Angelica sighed tiredly.

"And I couldn't talk to Dean about me and Ruby because he'd never stop glaring at me angrily."

"Hey Jolly are we having a chick flick moment?" Angelica asked and Sam shot her an amused glance.

"I think we may be…" He admitted and sighed getting his cell phone out. He dialed Dean's number and started to talk to him. "Find anything?" Sam asked as Angelica got close enough to listen in.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of squat. You?"

"Besides creepy drunk guys staring at me…" Angelica grumbled darkly and Dean snorted in laughter.

"No, not a thing." Sam answered Dean's question shaking his head at Angelica.

"All right. Well, you come up dry, circle back to the motel in two. It's you guys' turn to grab dinner."

"Usual?" Sam asked and Angelica grimaced.

"Extra bacon." Dean muttered and Angelica cringed before Dean and Sam hung up.

They started to make their way to the nearest eatery.

"Swear to God Jolly I love Bacon Cheeseburgers too, but Dean's arteries are going to end up rioting against him one of these days."

Afterwards they got to the Motel and Sam went in first to get the food to Dean while Angelica grabbed a soda from the vending machine. She entered the motel room eating a French fry that she swiped from the bag and taking a drink of the Sprite when she looked over at the table in the room and sprayed the drink out of her mouth in surprise.

"Hey Sammy, I didn't know you knew the Emperor…" She muttered darkly and Sam coughed harshly to stop the bark of laughter.

"Bite me Angel." The old man at the table snapped at her but she smirked.

"So Squishy I see you found the game…" She went to the table getting her food and sat down eating. Dean glared at her angrily.

"How are you not more freaked out with this?!" Dean snapped at her and she shrugged.

"Because if it's trouble you shall find it. I think that's the 11th commandment: If there be trouble Dean shall be involved." Angelica admitted and Dean pouted at her while Sam snickered. "So how exactly did this happen?"

"Yeah Dean, I thought you said you were good at poker." Sam muttered worriedly.

"I am. Shut up. So, you were just gonna shoot some old guy? Is that it?" Dean glared at Sam and Angelica shot him a look.

"You were going to shoot an unarmed old man?" She asked worriedly and Sam growled in irritation.

"I didn't know what you were. I mean, have you seen you? You look like…"

"The old chick in Titanic. I know. shut up." Dean muttered through the food in his mouth.

"No Angelica was right Emperor Palpatine." Sam smirked over at Angelica who nodded her head in gratitude. The Motel door opened with a bang and Bobby Singer rolled through and wheeled up to the table. He looked a little older than he had been and Angelica wasn't sure it was because he was just feeling older.

"I see you met John McCain there." Bobby grumbled darkly while motioning his head over to Dean.

"Yeah. Either of you want to tell me what happened?" Sam snapped at them both and Dean muttered around his burger.

"Bobby's an idiot. That's what happened." Dean snapped and Bobby glared at him.

"Hey, nobody asked you to play!" Bobby argued back at Dean.

"Right. I should have just let you die." Dean bickered back and Angelica shot an amused look with Sam.

"And for damn sure, nobody asked you to lose!" Bobby snapped angrily at Dean.

"It's like Grumpy Old Men." Sam admitted to Angelica who snorted in laughter with a nod.

"Shut up, Sam."/"Shut up Sam." Both Dean and Bobby snapped at Sam while Angelica snorted in laughter again.

"Yeah and what're you going to do chase us down with your walker? Grandpa?" Angelica snarked at Dean and he glowered at her.

"One I am NOT too old to kick your ass kid, and two what the hell were you thinking Bobby? He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights." Dean went back to arguing with Bobby.

"You just don't get it." Bobby sighed tiredly and Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, I get it, Bobby. You saw a chance to turn the hands of the clock back and get out of that damn chair. Pretty tempting. I can imagine." Dean snapped and Angelica kicked his shin under the table. He grimaced in pain but ignored her and still argued. She tried to kick him again but he opted to just stand up so she wouldn't hit him again.

"No, you can't." Bobby snapped angrily.

"You got me. I never been paralyzed. But I tell you something—I've been to hell, and there's an archangel there wanting me to drop the soap. Look at me! My junk's rustier than yours! You hear me bellyaching? Huh?" Dean glared at Bobby and Angelica rubbed her eyes and her forehead.

"Oh my god that was informative…" She whined darkly and Sam shook his head at her.

"Uh, actually, yeah." Sam admitted that Dean was whining just as much as Bobby was.

"Oh!" Dean sat back down with a frown. "I'm having a heart attack." Dean muttered and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"No, you're not." She admitted still eating.

"What is it?" Dean asked her worriedly.

"I called it earlier Jolly, his arteries are rioting. I just thought it would happen later in his life…which actually happens to be now." She admitted and Sam nodded understanding that what Dean was going through wasn't a heart attack.

"Sounds like you need to put the burger down." Bobby muttered and smirked lightly at Angelica.

"So, you want to keep emoting, or you want to talk about solving this little issue of yours? It's got to be about the chips." Dean grumbled darkly.

They all sat around the table now to discuss what might have been happening.

"I slid the chips across, Patrick did his little witchy number, and you prettied up in a hurry." Dean grumbled and Sam bit his lip.

"I mean, what are you all thinking? Some kind of magic chips or something?" He asked curiously.

"Definitely." Bobby nodded in agreement.

"You remember what he chanted?" Angelica asked willing to write it down if needed.

"Yep—every word."

"All right, then let's find out where he stashes his chips." Sam nodded to himself and started to work out where they might be kept.

"I can check TAPS website to see if there's any stories about Witch Games. Well I mean it talks about everything from Woodland Deities to Demonology so they might have an idea."

"I need to steal me fifty chips. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?" Dean muttered darkly and Bobby grimaced.

"I think you ought to put some clothes on." He grumbled and Angelica paled and threw down her burger.

"Oh Jesus Grumpy! I didn't even want to think about what was under that robe! NOW I HAVE NO APPETITE! Thanks a helluva lot!" She snapped at the older hunter who shrugged.

After a while Dean came out fully dressed and he opened the door when somebody knocked.

"Ready for housekeeping, sir?" The maid asked with an armful of towels.

"Born ready." Dean smiled at her and the maid laughed.

"You're just like my grandfather." She smiled and Dean's grin dropped. Angelica covered her mouth to hide her silent laughter. "He hits on anything that moves, too." The maid moved past Dean and smiled again. "You're adorable." She admitted and Dean pouted.

"And dangerous." Dean ended and the maid just laughed again.

"Aw." The maid laughed and entered the bathroom.

Angelica quickly bolted from the Motel room trying to stifle her laughter. Dean looked back at Sam and Bobby with a depressed look. He noticed they were smirking at him also.

"Can we just go?" Dean asked getting more depressed.

(AN:/ Sorry for the slow updates I have a new job at the local movie theater! Squee movies and money! Also I've started writing my first novel which is already to chapter 4)


	114. Poker chips, and good looking he-witches

The gang piled into Bobby's van and found where Patrick was visiting. They waited and finally saw him exit the building. Angelica wolf whistled at the man quietly.

"That is a fine chunk of man right there…" She muttered to herself and Dean slapped her in the head.

Patrick smirked to himself almost as if he could hear what she had said. He walked forward into the road and right into the path of an on-coming car. Angelica cringed seeing Patrick go splat. The driver of the car ran out of his car and checked Patrick and ran to the nearby construction crew who was working on the building next door.

"Guys, get some help! He came out of nowhere! Right out in front of me!" The driver screamed at them.

Dean and the others watched as Patrick had gotten up and jumped in the now abandoned car. He took off in said car and the construction crew along with the original driver were left standing there wondering what the hell had just happened. Dean let out a huff of laughter before smirking back at his brother and cousin.

"I got to say, I kind of like the guy." Dean admitted and Angelica nodded in agreement.

"Yeah he's like deliciously evil." She offered and Dean slapped her head again.

"Seriously do you want Cas to smite the guy before Bobby and me get cured?" Dean scowled at her and she frowned confusedly.

"Why would Castiel smite him?" She questioned and Dean glared at her.

"Is it old age, or is she always this oblivious?" Dean asked Sam and Bobby. Bobby snorted in amusement.

"She's always this oblivious…" Bobby grumbled lightly with a smirk.

They spent the whole day trailing after Patrick and they finally pulled up to a building that was called States borough Apartments. They exited the van after Patrick had left again finally finding his home base. Dean opened the front door so Angelica could roll Bobby into the building with them. Sam brought up the rear and they headed for the elevators. Bobby looked at the elevator and sighed in defeat.

"Well, I'm out." He grumbled darkly and they looked over at the elevator to see the sign.

*Elevator out of order, sorry for the inconvenience*

They had no choice but to leave Bobby down at the ground floor. Sam, Dean and Angelica started to run up the stairs. Angelica actually managed to pass up Dean who was walking up one at a time. Sam made it to the landing and Angelica made it shortly after him. They looked back down at Dean and they rolled their eyes realizing he was moving slower than them.

"Dean." Sam muttered and Dean looked up at him as Angelica pointed to the floor sign that said 2. Dean glared at the sign but still moved forward unwilling to admit defeat.

The trio finally made it to where room 3701 was and Dean groaned in pain but Angelica had to shove him up the last couple of steps.

"Thanks kid…" Dean grumbled embarrassedly.

"You're family Squishy, I won't leave you behind." Angelica patted his shoulder in support.

"Are you two done?" Sam asked as he picked the lock to Patrick's apartment.

The trio searched the apartment for anything and Dean smirked in victory finding a safe in the wall.

"Guys…" He called over and they walked over to him. "Dime-store model. Piece of cake." Dean smirked and he started to try to crack the code but he could barely see the numbers. Angelica lowered her face to the wall in despair.

"Oy vey…" She muttered darkly and Sam shoved his brother out of the way.

"It's like Mission: Pathetic. Watch out." Sam got the safe open in a few seconds and Dean pouted.

"I could have done that." He muttered and Angelica shot him a dubious look. Sam grabbed up handfuls of poker chips and they heard a females voice.

"What are you doing?"

The three spun around and Angelica saw a lady standing there wearing a pretty damn big silver locket.

"Aren't you the chick from the bar?" Dean asked curiously and the lady frowned unamused at him.

"I'm a lot more than that." She admitted and she threw up one of her hands made a fist, and twists. Her fist. Dean doubled over in pain while Patrick entered the room and stopped the lady from continuing her assault.

"It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right. They're harmless." He smirked at the two brothers and gave Angelica an unnerving leer.

"You boys want chips? Take 'em. They're just chips, Einsteins. It's showmanship. This may come as a shock, but the magic does not lie in a pile of crappy plywood or in any phony abracadabra. It's in the nine-hundred-year-old witch. You boys want years? Score 'em the old-fashioned way. Texas hold 'em." Patrick explained while he kept looking over at Angelica with a grin. He approached her kissed the back of her hand. "Deliciously evil am I?" He asked coyly and Angelica blushed lightly and Dean shoved the male witch away from his cousin.

"Fine. Let's do it. And don't you touch her!" He growled angrily and Patrick looked away from Angelica and looked at Dean. Patrick finally pulled a card out of his pocket.

"What card am I holding up?" Patrick asked Dean and he squinted at it not knowing because his eyesight was terrible now. "That's what I thought. If your eyesight's that bad, what about your memory? I'm not a murderer. You, on the other hand..." Patrick looked over at Sam before looking past everyone back at Angelica. "You my dear are deliciously broken. But not who I'm after I'm afraid." Patrick looked back at Sam.

"No, Sam." Dean glared at his brother.

"Dean." Sam tried to make his brother see that this was the only way.

"What, Sam not much of a player? Okay, well, happy trails, Dean. Enjoy the twilight of your life. Should have taken better care of that ticker, though." Patrick opened the door for them. "You're free to go."

Everybody was about to leave but Patrick stopped Sam.

"Oh, but, Sam..." He started with a smirk which worried them. "Your brother's situation—that's punishment enough, but I can't let you leave without a small parting gift." Patrick clapped three times.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked worriedly.

"You'll find out soon enough." Patrick grinned.

"Let's get out of here, Sam." Dean moaned in defeat.

Angelica was about to exit behind her cousins when Patrick stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You needn't worry about yourself. You're too pretty to mess with. Let's just say…" Patrick leaned closer to her and she blinked worriedly. "I am a sucker for the ladies." He winked before lightly kissing her cheek and pushed her out the door.

Angelica stared at the now closed door with wide eyes. Sam grabbed her shoulder in fear.

"Hey…you all right? What did he do?" Sam asked getting more worried when she didn't say anything.

"Oh nothing, he just said I was too pretty to mess with. I think I changed my mind he is uber creepy…" Angelica shuddered and Sam sighed in relief.

They made it back to the Motel but since there was a steep ramp Bobby was having trouble getting up it.

"A little help here?" Bobby growled angrily because he was feeling completely useless. They all went back for Bobby so they could discuss their next plan of attack.

"You know, I still think I should play." Sam explained but Angelica snorted in laughter.

"Jolly, did you forget that I beat you in Poker with nothing but a bluff? If anybody plays him it should be me."

"Hell no Angel, you're too distracted by how deliciously evil he is!" Dean glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey I changed my mind after I actually heard him speak. I'm not even sure his accent is real…" Angelica argued and Dean snorted in laughter.

"No, no, no. You're not good enough. I'm better. Bobby's way better. We both lost." Dean snapped at both Sam and Angelica.

"Exactly." Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Well he said that I was too pretty to mess with, and that he was a sucker for the ladies. I might be able to distract him more than he distracts me." Angelica offered and Dean slapped her in the head. "Again with the head Dean?"

"So, what? So I don't get a say in this anymore?" Sam asked indignantly.

"Sammy, when you get to be our age…" Dean offered and Angelica smacked herself in the face with an open palm.

"Oh my god he's already started with the uphill both ways stories…" Angelica bemoaned and Sam rolled his eyes at them both.

"You're thirty, Dean! Look, I've watched you hustle plenty of poker…"

"Knowing the game is not enough, Sam. It's not about playing the cards." Bobby tried to explain but Sam interrupted him.

"It's about playing the other guy. I know that."

"Well, hooray for you. All I'm saying is, I played this guy. I know his style. I can take him." Bobby offered and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"You mean play him again? Grumpy, you and Squishy here have major issues."

"No, Bobby. You don't have enough years in the bank." Dean argued semi-agreeing with Angelica.

"I got enough." Bobby grunted.

"No, you'll die if you lose, Bobby." Sam joined the argument.

"So what if I do, huh? What exactly am I living for, huh? The damn apocalypse? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help 'em?"

"Bobby…" Angelica started her argument again but Bobby interrupted her.

"No, no. It's the facts. I'm old...and broke down...and I can't..." Bobby took in some air to collect a deep breathe. "I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth day I got home from the hospital."

Nobody could say anything to that argument until Sam finally snapped at all three of them.

"Bobby, you are not playing again. I'm not letting you do that. There's another way out of this. There's got to be. And I'm gonna find it." Sam stormed past them ready to go into research mode.

Angelica watched him storm off and smirked wryly.

"You know maybe he should play Patrick. That way if he loses I can put all three of you in a nursing home and live the remainder of my days with Castiel and Gabriel." She grinned but the smile dropped when she got a bitch face from both 'older' hunters. "Or not…"

They entered the Motel room and they saw the lady from Patrick's apartment sitting on one of the beds.

She presented a piece of paper to Dean who looked ready to draw a gun on her.

"Take it. It'll help you." She explained and Angelica tilted her head at her in confusion.

"What is it?" Angelica took it and glanced at it. "Almost looks like a demonic shopping list." She muttered darkly before handing it to Bobby.

"It's the most powerful reversal spell you've ever laid your eyes on." She explained and Dean looked at her skeptically.

"And it reverses what?" Dean asked curiously.

"Patrick's work—all of it." She explained.

"You're saying he and Grumpy can be normal again?" Angelica asked and Lia the witches assistant smirked wryly at the nicknames she had come up with for her friends and family.

"Him and everyone else he's ever played." Lia frowned then corrected herself. "Who's still alive."

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Dean asked and Angelica sighed in irritation.

"Trust me, don't trust me. I don't care. The spell is real." Lia explained and headed for the door.

"You're in the same boat aren't you?" Angelica asked quietly and Lia looked at her and nodded sadly.

"If it zaps everyone, don't that include your man?" Bobby asked and Lia nodded again.

"And me, too. I look good for my age."

"Lady, this don't add up for squat. Why would you want that?" Dean glowered at her.

"I have my reasons." Lia looked at the locket around her neck sadly. "Do it quick. We leave town tomorrow."

Before Lia left the room Angelica couldn't stop herself and hugged the woman.

"I'm sorry it must be hard to live like that with somebody you clearly do not love or even stand." She whispered into Lia's ear and the woman breathed in sharply.

Lia pulled away from Angelica and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What's up?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"You…" Lia stopped herself breathlessly and shook her head. "It's nothing." Lia turned around and left the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Angelica asked Dean who shrugged confusedly.

"Don't know, don't really care. Let's go get the stuff on this list so we can do this spell thing." Dean grumbled and they left for their first stop which was a graveyard.


	115. Failure to Turn Back Time

Bobby and Angelica sat at the edge of a grave while Dean was inside digging it up. Angelica had offered to help but Dean grumbled about him not being old enough to need help doing normal work. That didn't stop Dean from whining about every little thing.

"Jawbone of a murderer. Great." Dean scooped some more dirt up breathing hard. "You know, this really sucks. How do we even know her spell's gonna work?"

"We don't. But we ain't got a Plan B. Now, less flappin' and more diggin'." Bobby scowled at Dean who tried to scoop again and Angelica cringed hearing something within Dean crack.

"Oh, God!" Dean moaned in pain and Bobby rolled his eyes. "My elbows! I'm all creaky!" Dean bemoaned again and Angelica rolled her eyes this time.

"Hurry up, you crybaby." Bobby growled at Dean and Dean looked up with a scowl.

"Pound it up your ass, Ironsides." Dean bit back and Angelica sighed in despair.

"One little grave." Bobby shook his head at Dean and Dean glared again.

"Then you do it." Dean growled back at him and Angelica shot him an insulted look.

"Fine. I'll hop right in." Bobby motioned to his legs and the wheelchair.

"And Dean I already offered to help…you said you could handle it." Angelica smirked to herself and Dean threw some loose dirt on top of her. "Really Dean? You may look old but you still have the maturity level of a three year old…"

"I can't believe you guys are up there, mocking me…that's not fair…"

"Shut up and dig, Grandma." Bobby countered and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"Oh! Now it's my back!" Dean whined and Angelica frowned at him worriedly.

"Can you straighten up?" Bobby asked curiously and Dean nodded painfully.

"Yeah, but a little sympathy wouldn't hurt." Dean whined and Bobby nodded.

"Butt cheek tingling?" Bobby asked and Angelica smirked at where this was going.

"Well, that's kind of personal." Dean grumbled embarrassedly.

"So yeah?" Bobby asked and Dean glared at him. "It's sciatica. You'll live. Keep digging."

"You know, Bobby, killing you is officially on my bucket list." Dean glowered angrily.

It was ten minutes later and Dean had barely made any headway after he had complained. Angelica rolled her eyes before looking at her watch again.

"You know Igor didn't even take this long when HE dug up graves and the man had a hump!"

"You know what Angel!? If you think you can do any better than you do this!" Dean yelled at her and tossed her the shovel.

Angelica sighed in relief and hopped down into the grave while Dean was trying to pull himself out. Angelica slammed the shovel into the dirt and felt something and she bit her lip to stop the laughter.

"What's up kid?" Bobby asked with a knowing smirk. Dean looked back over after he heard a thud come from her shovel. His expression turned murderous when he realized what that sound was.

"I hit something…" Angelica snickered lightly before letting out loud peals of laughter and Dean shoved her out of the way and further unearthed the casket her one scoop had found.

"I hate you…" Dean glowered at her and she tried so hard not to laugh again but it was impossible.

Later they had obtained all but one thing on the list. They needed something with Patrick's DNA on it. They went back to the pub where Sam was evidentially playing Patrick in Texas Holdem' and had already been told what their plan was. Sam was all for it because even if he won or lost then everything would be okay as long as the spell worked.

Sam came out of the back of the Pub and looked at Dean who nodded.

"How's it going in there?" Dean asked and Sam glared at him.

"If he looks the same how do you think he is?" Angelica asked tersely and Sam smirked.

"What about you guys? You have everything you need?" Sam asked curiously.

"Just about Jolly." Angelica smirked back at him.

"We still need a little he-witch DNA." Dean mentioned and Angelica gave him a stern expression.

"He was chewing it." Sam handed Angelica a toothpick and she cringed taking it.

"Okay ew…" She muttered darkly and Dean rolled his eyes at her.

"Dude seriously? You were just helping me dislocate a jawbone from a corpse and you think THIS was gross?" Dean asked in curiosity.

"This is spit from a He-Witch whom can do anything to anybody. That was just a corpse…"

"Yeah a corpse of a dead murderer…" Dean argued with her and Sam growled in irritation.

"Could you guys just hurry this up please?" Sam interrupted the bicker fest before they killed each other.

"All right. Just keep him busy. And, Sammy...don't lose." Dean sighed before Sam rolled his eyes and went back into the game room.

The trio were now standing in an alleyway near the Pub. Angelica organized the things that needed to be added to the fire so Dean could add them when they were called for. Bobby nodded to her she held up the lighter and lit the fire for them. Dean stood over the fire with the first objects to go in. Bobby decided it would be best if he read the incantation seeing as he had the most experience with chants.

"na hogalachd. Gairmidh mi air sucellus, dia na time." Dean nodded and threw in the first couple items then threw some kind of powder into the flames which turned it blue.

"Pretty…" Angelica muttered lightly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shh…" He snapped at her while smirking secretly.

"Till an-dràsda obair uile gu bheilair a bhith deànta. Mar sin bitheadh. Drop it in." Bobby had rolled his eyes at Angelica before continuing the ritual. Dean heard the part drop it in and he added the toothpick into the fire and they all waited.

"Well? How do I look?" Dean asked hopefully and Angelica frowned sadly while Bobby just sighed in defeat. "Let me guess it didn't work…" Dean grumbled and Angelica felt her cell phone vibrate with a text.

"It's from Sam…he says the toothpick wasn't the real one. Looks like we need to find something else."

Dean cursed loudly and kicked at a metal girding then moaned in pain.

"Well let's go back to his place…there's bound to be something we can use." Angelica offered with an uneasy shrug. They piled into Bobby's van and Dean whined.

"Oh goody more stairs."

They drove to Patrick and Lia's apartment once more and Dean got out and started for the building. He noticed Angelica get out as well but he stopped her.

"Angel while I appreciate the help, please don't help me with this. After the jibes we've all taken at each other today I might kill you in a fit of Alzheimer-ish rage."

Angelica rolled her eyes but sat back down in the van.

"Bobby and me will be with you on the phone the whole time…" She argued with him and he rolled his eyes and nodded with a sigh.

They heard Dean grumble all the way up the steps and they rolled their eyes. He finally made it to the apartment and was walking around looking for anything with DNA on or in it.

"It's too damn clean in here. First witch I ever heard of didn't spew bodily fluids all over the place!" Dean bitched and Angelica sighed.

"I offered to come up and help…"

"All you need is a toothbrush, comb—anything." Bobby quieted Angelica who was getting up in arms again. Dean was right they would've killed each other if they were up there together alone. And this time they wouldn't have Sam to stop them.

"Sam..." Muttered softly through the phone and Angelica looked worriedly at Bobby. They heard a soft thud and Dean started groaning.

"Dean? Dean, you there?" Bobby asked worriedly and Angelica was already out of the van running for the main doors. She tried to open the doors only to find something was forcing them closed. That didn't stop her from trying to pry the doors opened. "Hey ding bat if they don't open the first couple tries it should be obvious the douchebag He-Witch has them charmed! Get back in the van before you tear your arms off!" Bobby yelled at her and she begrudgingly stomped back to the van and sat in the passenger seat. "Come on Dean! We can't get in you need to talk to us!" Bobby yelled through the phone but all they could hear was Dean groaning. "Dean?!"

"Damn it Squishy say something!" Angelica yelled worriedly and then something at the main doors caught their eyes and they looked over.

There was Dean and he was back to himself again. Dean was all grins and giggles and he started to do a little dance of happiness. While Angelica was relieved that he was back to himself again, and alive he was acting like an idiot. Dean suddenly grinned and did a jump in the air and clicked his heels together happily. Angelica rolled her eyes and lowered her head to the dashboard.

"Oy vey…" She muttered darkly and Bobby nodded in agreement.

"What an idjit." He offered getting a nod from Angelica.

Later everybody was in the Motel room preparing to leave for the road once more. Sam was looking very pleased with himself but Bobby and Dean were just stunned. They seemed to realize that if Dean was back to normal then Sam must have beaten Patrick at his own game.

"No tricks—you actually beat the guy?" Bobby asked and Sam smirked with a shrug. "How the hell?" Sam looked like the cat that got the cream and Angelica couldn't help giggle at him.

"Just lucky." Sam grinned and left the room with his bags. He passed Dean who was already mouthful with a burger. "Hey. I'll see y'all guys later." Sam offered sheepishly and they looked at him.

"Where you going?" Dean asked worriedly and Sam looked around embarrassedly.

"Nowhere." Sam saw the looks everybody gave him and he sighed. "A booster shot. Don't say it." Sam left quickly and Dean headed over to Bobby.

Angelica kept quiet and started packing up the remainder of her things and heard their talk.

"Well, I guess we can get the van loaded." Bobby groaned in dismay but Dean stopped him.

"I shouldn't have called you an idiot." Dean started and Angelica smirked.

"Which one of us?"/"Which time?" Both Angelica and Bobby asked at the same time and Dean sighed in despair.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I actually—I, I—I get it. Getting old ain't a bachelor party. And dealing with the crap you got to deal with…" Dean ignored Angelica and she scoffed insulted and Dean shot her a look to be quiet because he was trying to be serious. She rolled her eyes and went back to packing the rest of the stuff up.

"Don't you go on pity patrol." Bobby glared at Dean who shook his head.

"I'm not. I'm not. I'm just...I'm saying, you know, if I was in your shoes..." Dean started and Bobby interrupted him again.

"You'd never stop complaining." Bobby offered and Angelica giggled while Dean sighed in defeat.

"Fair enough. You're not useless, Bobby." Dean tried again and Bobby wouldn't have any of this talk anymore.

"Okay. Good talk." He tried to scoot but Angelica rolled her eyes and stopped him.

"Okay look Grumpy, Squishy here is trying to be serious. Listen to what he has to say because who knows if we'll EVER see this again with him…" Bobby let out a huff of indignation but Dean rolled his eyes.

"You don't stop being a soldier 'cause you got wounded in battle. Okay? No matter what shape you're in, bottom line is, you're family. I don't know if you've noticed, but me and Sam, we don't have much left. I can't do this without you. I can't. So don't you dare think about checking out. I don't want to hear that again."

Silence filled the room and Angelica actually felt a deep respect for her older cousin at this moment.

"Okay." Bobby nodded feeling minutely better.

"Okay. Good." Dean stated simply obviously happy with that reaction.

"Thanks. Now, we done feeling our feelings? 'Cause I'd like to get out of this room before we both start growing lady parts." Bobby grumbled then froze when he remembered too late Angelica was behind him.

"I beg your pardon…?" She asked tersely and Bobby cringed when she smacked him in the back of the head sharply.

"I'll let you have that one for free kid…I deserved that one." Bobby coughed nervously as Angelica stormed out of the Motel room.

"Yeah that wasn't smart man." Dean offered shaking his head. Dean picked up his burger and his bag and headed for the door. "Let's go, Ironsides."

"Oh, that one's sticking, huh?" Bobby asked sarcastically and Dean just looked back with a grin making Bobby sigh in defeat.

Next Chapter: Dean's voice sounds over everything else being said: Supernatural is filmed before a live studio audience….

(AN:/) Oh hells yeah guess what time it is! Woot woot! Finally! Trickster time oh wait…


	116. Hulks, and Tricksters

(voiceover) Supernatural is filmed before a live studio audience.

Dean put some things in a refrigerator, closed the fridge, and turned around. He just about cringed hearing the applause from an invisible device. There was a sandwich on the table, about a foot tall. Dean smirked at the sandwich but then frowned tiredly.

"I'm gonna need a bigger mouth." Dean inwardly cringed when he heard a laugh track go off somewhere. He looked over at the front door and saw Sam come through it. There was more applause and Sam smirked trying to go with whatever was happening. "Hey there, Sam. What's happening?" Dean asked with a strained grin and Sam looked around uneasily.

"Oh, nothing. Um. Just the end of the world." Sam answered worriedly when he heard the laugh track ignite again. "You see Angelica yet?" Sam asked and frowned when he heard the track device go 'aw'.

"Nope…hope she's okay and doing better than we are…" Dean grumbled darkly and Sam looked at the sandwich on the table.

"You're gonna need a bigger mouth." Sam muttered darkly and the laugh track turned on again and Sam grimaced. This was starting to get on his nerves. "So have you done your research yet?" Sam asked hopefully and Dean gave him a sheepish expression while the laugh track struck again.

"Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night." Dean explained and Sam quirked an eyebrow at him in suspicion.

"Yeah? Hm?" Sam asked just as the door to the bathroom opened and a girl wearing a bikini walked out. The device wolf whistled at the hot chick and Dean cringed in defeat.

"Oh, Dean..." The girl started and Dean looked around obviously caught red handed and Sam scowled at him. "We have some more research to do." Sam folded his arms and glowered at his older brother.

"Dean..." He sternly said the word and the laugh track lit up again. Dean pouted then looked around for an escape and saw he couldn't make a break for it.

"Son of a bitch!" He snapped in defeat and the laugh track lit up once more.

Two days earlier the hunting trio were in Wellington Ohio and Angelica watched Dean who was sitting on one of the Motel Room beds watching a hospital drama on the television set. Sam came into the room and Angelica waved to him and he nodded in greeting before he noticed Dean was glued to the tv.

"What is he watching?" Sam asked Angelica who shrugged and Dean huffed indignantly.

"Hospital show. Dr. Sexy, MD. I think it's based on a book." Dean hurriedly shushed them both and they rolled their eyes.

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam asked and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"It's called channel surfing." Dean glowered at Sam then threw his bag at Angelica who squeaked and ducked out of the way before it hit her. Dean turned the tv off and the three of them started to get ready for the job they were there for.

"You ready?" Dean asked and Sam scoffed at his jibe.

"Are you?" Sam asked while Angelica threw Dean's keys over to him.

"Let's go Grandpa…"

"Still with the old person insults?" Dean asked with a pout and Angelica gave him a wolfish grin in return.

They made it to the police station and the officer that met them gave them curious looks.

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?" The man asked again and Dean sighed.

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off…" Dean offered with a vapid smirk. Angelica rolled her eyes before answering.

"Besides we heard the story on the police band, while we were leaving a previous case, and figured it sounded interesting." Angelica added the effect that she was tired and worn down like they really had been at another case.

"Stow it Martinez." Dean scowled at her and the Officer looked at her oddly.

"He never pronounces my name right. My name is Marasina which is an IRISH name…he knows this, he does that on purpose." Angelica offered quickly and the Officer nodded in understanding.

"Anyway guys, Bill Randolph died from a bear attack." The Officer explained and Sam interrupted him.

"How sure are you, that it was a bear?" He asked curiously and the Officer stared at him incredulously.

"What else would it be?" He asked scathingly.

"Well, whatever it was, chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom. Is that common, a bear doing all that?" Dean laid out the scenario and the officer sighed.

"Depends how pissed off it is, I guess. Look, the Randolphs live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep. And of course there are bears.

"Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing." Angelica asked curiously and the officer nodded.

"Yes, she did. My heart goes out to that poor woman." The officer frowned sadly.

"She said it was a bear?" Angelica asked again and the man sighed again.

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused." He explained slowly getting annoyed with the trio of feds.

"So what did she originally? Just out of curiosity, we'd like to know so we can maybe call in a shrink to assist her with the healing process." Angelica offered sweetly and the officer nodded before leading them to the interviewing room.

Before they entered the room the officer had been called away and Dean looked at Angelica.

"Why'd you change your last name?" He asked insulted before Angelica glowered at him.

"Martinez is a name of Latino descent, I do NOT look like I'm from South of the border."

"She's right Dean, white skin and her red hair she'd look more Irish." Sam nodded in agreement.

"You saw the officer look over at me oddly after you said Martinez and I knew that he'd suspect something if I stuck with that name."

"Good catch kid…" Dean admitted and cleared his throat embarrassedly before they entered the interview room.

The three of them sat across from Kathy Randolph taking notes while she sighed in embarrassment.

"No, it must have been a bear, I mean, what else could it have been?" The lady shook her head.

"What do you think it was?" Angelica asked politely.

"No, I, I remember clearly now, it was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was. But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw." Dean offered politely and Kathy blushed slightly.

"It's impossible, but...I could have sworn I saw...the Incredible Hulk." She answered and they looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"The Incredible Hulk?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I told you it was crazy." She sighed and Angelica looked at her cousins.

"Edward Norton, Eric Bana or Bill Bixby version?" Angelica asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Nerd…" He muttered darkly and Angelica gave him a scathing look that said 'really?!'

"Oh TV version." Kathy answered Angelica who nodded to herself.

"Lou Ferrigno, not Bill Bixby." Dean scolded Angelica who sighed in irritation.

"Bill Bixby played Banner in the TV Series, Lou Ferrigno played The Hulk version of Banner, you've never watched that show…?"

"He's right you are a nerd…" Dean sat back in his chair with a huff.

"You guys think I'm crazy don't you?" Kathy asked and Dean cleared his throat.

"No. Uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" Dean answered curiously and Kathy Randolph shook her head.

"No." She answered quietly.

"That must have been some bear to ignite a correlation like that." Angelica stated simply and everybody looked at her oddly. "I mean that bear must have been very big. Kind of 'like' a Hulk which probably is what your mind said 'that thing is a hulk'. So your mind might have combined the two images to help you deal with what was happening. So we'll go check out the wooded area to see if your husband upset the wildlife to make sure the bear isn't a bigger nuisance." Angelica stood up while Dean and Sam stood up also still staring at her in surprise. "I am very sorry for your loss Mrs. Randolph…" Angelica offered quietly while laying her hand on Kathy's.

"Thank you dear…" Kathy smiled sadly and patted Angelica's hand while her eyes filled with new tears.

Dean and Angelica were in the Motel Room doing some research while Sam went to check out the house. Angelica handed Dean her research haul and Dean shook his head before bringing up his own research. Sam entered the room and nodded to the two of them.

"Hey guys…" Sam greeted them and Angelica looked over.

"Find anything Jolly?" She asked tiredly.

"Well, uh, I saw the house." Sam offered nervously.

"And?" Dean asked worriedly and Sam coughed before clearing his throat.

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh…"

"A hole made by Lou Ferrigno?" Angelica asked with a smirk and Sam shuffled embarrassedly.

"Maybe. What did you guys come up with?" Sam asked and Dean snorted.

"I looked up his autopsy records…no bear could do that. Angel here looked up his history and it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry." Dean didn't notice the frown deepening on Sam's face but Angelica sure did.

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Sam offered and Dean snorted in laughter.

"Not nice Jolly…" Sam ignored her and sighed in despair.

"It's all starting to make sense." Sam grumbled and Dean looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean Sam?" Angelica asked hearing the sigh.

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene." Sam admitted and reached into his pocket pulling out candy wrappers. "Candy wrappers. Lots of them…"

As soon as Dean saw the candy wrappers his face closed down angrily while Angelica picked up a wrapper.

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em—we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?" Dean asked coldly and Angelica looked over at him in confusion.

"Sure looks like it." Sam sighed in dismay.

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot." Dean grinned vapidly and Angelica rose her hand.

"Uhm question….what the hell is a Trickster?!" She snapped at them and they spent a couple minutes filling her in about this mysterious Trickster. "He killed Dean a thousand times…? I think I want to meet this guy…" Angelica smirked and Dean smacked her in the head.

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?" Sam asked curiously and Dean pouted.

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times."

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying…"

"just what?" Angelica asked.

"Talk to him…" Sam ended and Dean scoffed.

"Huh?" Dean asked for clarification.

"Think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him." Sam started but Dean interrupted him.

"For what?" Dean snapped bitterly.

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song—maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us." Sam explained and Angelica nodded.

"You're serious…. Ally with the Trickster." Dean frowned.

"Yeah." Sam offered and Dean scoffed once more.

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy…" Dean grumbled but Angelica sighed.

"Well when you look at it Dean 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' Sam has a point. Whoever this guy is we might be able to ask for help…"

"She's right Dean, the world is gonna end. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him."

"How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?" Dean asked in defeat.

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show." Sam explained and thought to himself. "We'll need to grab up a police scanner. Let's go get one." Sam was leaving while Dean looked back at Angelica who was now staring at the candy wrapper in her hand quietly.

"You coming?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah…" Dean left after she said that. "Weird though…Gabriel eats this brand also…"

(AN:/) You know this is damn hard to write when one cannot stop giggling every five sentences…


	117. TV Land and wait you're the trickster?

Angelica was watching Dean sharpen a wooden stake in case they needed to kill the Trickster. She looked over at Sam who was sitting by the scanner before it went off with an officer sounding worried and kind of freaked out.

"Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?"

Sam made a motion to Dean and Angelica and they approached listening to the scanner chatter.

"Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?"

"Honestly, Walt, I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just—send everybody."

"All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way." The older officer offered through the machine before Sam turned the scanner off.

"That sounds weird." Dean muttered and Angelica frowned to herself in deep thought.

"Weird enough to be our guy…." Sam nodded after Dean spoke.

"One of the voices sounded familiar…" Angelica offered but for the life of her she couldn't remember where she had heard it before.

The trio drove to the warehouse in question and exited the car. There was nobody in sight and not even any police cars.

"If there was a murder, where's all the cops?" Angelica asked worriedly and Dean snorted in humorless laughter.

"Gee how does that look Sammy?" Dean asked his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Crappy." Sam replied before frowning. "Stop calling me Sammy…"

The three armed up with flashlights and wooden stakes and entered the warehouse right into a working hospital.

Dean and Sam were now in doctor's scrubs and they looked at each other and all around them.

"What the hell?" Dean grumbled in worry.

"OH MY GOD!" Angelica let out a sharp curse and her cousins spun around worriedly and gaped at her attire. "This guy is dead…" Angelica bit out acerbically.

Dean couldn't stop staring at the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a candy striper uniform that was about two sizes too small. While it still fit her, it made every asset she had a lot bigger. Meaning her boobs were squished and pushed up (like a corset). She looked like she was wearing a freaking 'naughty nurse' costume and Dean smirked to himself.

"Damn Angel…you look…" Dean stopped himself in fear of getting slapped. Sam looked back at him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Dude seriously…?!" Sam snapped at him and Angelica put her hands up over her chest with a pout.

"Seriously feeling insecure right now…" She pouted more and Dean grabbed a nurses jacket and shoved it to her. "Thanks…" She put it on and it now covered the outfit but she still looked barely dressed.

A blonde doctor passed and nodded to them.

"Doctors…nurse…" The doctor spoke to Dean and Sam first then just passed a glance at Angelica before walking away.

"Doctor?" Sam asked Dean who opened the door they had come through and saw it was now a janitor's closet that was occupied with a guy and girl making out. Dean closed the door looking freaked out and Angelica cringed.

"That can't be good around the cleaning supplies…"

A brown haired doctor quickly approached the three and she looked over at Sam.

"Doctors." She greeted them not bothering with Angelica before she slapped Sam in the face. Angelica jumped in surprise and Dean blinked in shock.

"Ow!" Sam whined in pain holding his face.

"Seriously." The doctor snapped at him and Sam looked utterly confused.

"What?" He asked with a whine.

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward." She scolded Sam some more while Angelica was just staring at this slightly amusing scene but it was starting to worry her.

"Um. What are you talking about?" Sam asked getting more upset and the lady slapped him again.

"As if you don't know!" She stomped off and Dean looked completely ready to have a Fangasm.

"I don't believe this." Dean stated quietly and Sam looked over at him.

"What?" Sam asked and Angelica gave Dean a look now.

"That's Dr. Piccolo." Dean explained in full fanboy mode.

"Who?" Sam asked while Angelica shook her head in dismay. They were so screwed.

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo." Dean offered and looked around some more. "The sexy yet earnest doctor at… Seattle Mercy Hospital." Dean pointed to the sign over the nurse's station that said it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Angelica asked finally able to put her words in order to make full sentences.

"The doctor getups. The, the sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense…" Dean shook his head not ready to face reality quiet yet.

"What makes sense? What's going on?!" Sam asked this time and Dean smirked.

"We're in Dr. Sexy, MD." Dean offered the explanation.

They all walked down the corridor of the hospital trying to make sense as to what was happening to them.

"Dude, what the hell…" Dean shook his head.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged but Dean tried again.

"No, seriously, what the hell?" Dean said it again and Angelica smacked him in the head.

"Jolly already said he didn't know…and for that matter I don't either so stop asking that question every five seconds…"

"Okay guys, one theory. Any theory." Dean looked at both of them.

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land." Sam offered and Angelica nodded seemingly agreeing.

"That's your theory. That's stupid." Dean offered and Sam glowered at him.

"You're the one who said we're on Dr. Sexy, MD." Sam argued back.

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real." Dean complained.

"It can't be. Dean, how can this possibly be real?" Sam asked worriedly and Dean sighed.

"I don't know." Dean admitted defeat.

"Well you guys told me that this guy can make things appear so maybe this IS real…" Angelica offered and Dean grumbled in defeat again.

Another doctor walked past them in the corridor and nodded to them.

"Doctors, nurse…" She kept walking down the hallway but Dean watched her.

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon." Sam and Angelica shook their heads while Dean looked down the corridor and saw a man sitting on a gurney. "And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there." Dean pointed to the man and the lady who had sat beside him.

"So...this show has ghosts? Why?" Sam asked not impressed.

"I don't know. It is compelling." Dean explained and Angelica scoffed.

"Compelling to who?" She asked scathingly and Sam nudged her to be quiet.

"I thought you said you weren't a fan." Sam smirked at his older brother.

"I'm not. I'm not…" Dean paled and stared at something. "Oh boy…" Dean nearly squealed in delight which was freaking Angelica out.

"What?" She asked getting worried.

"It's him." Dean grinned excitedly.

"Who?" Sam asked now getting worried.

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy." Dean damn near squealed like a little girl at a Justin Bieber concert and Angelica snapped her fingers in front of Dean's face not getting a reaction.

"Yeah…he's gone…" She admitted to Sam who rolled his eyes.

"Doctor." The tall good looking man greeted Dean who looked down trying not to smile too giddily.

"Doctor." Dean offered and the man looked at Sam and Angelica.

"Doctor, nurse." He nodded to them but got no reaction until Dean hit them both.

"Doctor." Sam offered drolly while Angelica sighed.

"Sir." She nodded knowing that a nurse was NOT seen as an equal to a doctor and this guy seemed to accept that old standing.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" Doctor Sexy started to ream Dean out and Dean frowned while looking down at something.

"One reason?" Dean asked and the man nodded. "Sure." Dean slammed the man into the wall making Sam and Angelica jump in surprise. "You're not Dr. Sexy…"

"You're crazy." The man exclaimed in worry.

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes." Dean argued and Angelica scoffed while Sam snorted in laughter.

"Yeah. You're not a fan." Sam offered glibly and Dean snapped a grimace at his brother.

"It's a guilty pleasure." Dean snapped at him but still held the man to the wall.

"Call security." The man ordered but Dean smirked.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are." Dean taunted the man and everything froze in its place humans and all.

The doctor transformed from the doctor into a familiar figure and Angelica paled in worry. The Trickster looked over at her and smirked at her sheepishly. Angelica noticed that even Sam and Dean had been frozen but she couldn't stop staring at the Trickster. The Trickster shrugged in a 'busted' manner.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks…miss me?"

"Gabriel?!"

(AN:/) Uh oh…somebody's in trouble…


	118. Perverted Archangels

Angelica's face went from shock to angry in five seconds. She grabbed up a nearby doctor's clipboard and started to bean Gabriel in the head with it while screaming at him.

"YOU PERVERTED!" She smacked him again. "ARCHANGEL!" She screamed and hit him once more. "GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" She hit him a couple more times before Gabriel grabbed it off of her and tossed it away. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY 'NOT' TO MESS WITH THE CLOTHES!?" She yelled at him again while he rubbed his head.

"First of all…hello." Gabriel scowled at her. "And second of all…OW!" Gabriel snapped rubbing his head again. "That kinda hurt Sweet Cheeks…"

"You're an angel it DOESN'T hurt you!" Angelica yelled at him again. "Is this why you've never wanted to meet them?" Angelica asked after calming down a bit.

"Yeah pretty much…that and every time they see me they try to shove wooden stakes into me…" Gabriel smirked impishly.

"Gee did you think maybe it's because they think you're a Trickster? Why would you appear as a Trickster of all things?!"

"Listen can we talk later…I kind of don't want to leave the Moron Twins frozen too long…" Gabriel muttered darkly and Angelica frowned at him. "Oh and can we keep this a secret for now? I really don't want this getting out…"

"You stop messing with my clothes and I won't tell them…" Angelica snapped at him and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You try to tell them and I will take your voice away…" He informed her and she smirked vapidly at him.

"I can still write it down for them…" Angelica challenged and Gabriel sighed tiredly.

"Then I'll just take your hands along with your voice…"

"Gee that would be a good idea, but then Sam and Dean would start to wonder 'hey why is she walking around without hands and a voice'?"

"Sometimes I dislike you…" Gabriel scowled at her in defeat. "Listen I just need some time, but we WILL talk about this, just not now."

"Okay you WILL explain this…but I'm still killing you for this getup…" Angelica motioned to her body and Gabriel snapped the nurses jacket away revealing the outfit. "GABRIEL!" She screamed at him angrily as he grinned at the outfit.

"I dunno…it's better than that Cheerleader Uniform…"

"THAT WAS A MISTAKE!" Angelica yelled at him angrily and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…back to work…" Gabriel snapped his fingers and Angelica had the nurses jacket back on and everything was unfrozen.

Gabriel was once again pinned to the wall by Dean who was glaring at him.

"You guys are getting better!" Gabriel grinned at Dean who glared back at him.

"Get us the hell out of here." Dean ordered him and Gabriel smirked.

"Or what?" Gabriel grabbed Dean's arm twisting it until it hurt. Angelica moved forward but Sam stopped her from doing something stupid. "I don't see any wooden stakes, big guy." He smirked at the two males while Angelica huffed in dry humor.

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick." Sam asked Gabriel who rolled his eyes.

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?!" He made a hilarious face while he talked then he looked over at Angelica. "And who do we have here…?" He smirked before winking out of existence and in front of Angelica who jumped back in surprise. "Lovely to meet you…" Gabriel winked at her and kissed her hand.

"Hey watch the hands…where the hell are we?" Dean glared as the Trickster was making eyes at his cousin.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets…my idiot box…" Gabriel distractedly told Dean and Sam while he pulled Angelica closer to him. He smelled her hair and got an eyebrow raise from Angelica.

"Why are you smelling me…?"

"Just seeing who you are Sweet Cheeks…geez another one? You Winchesters just seem to pop up out of nowhere these days. At least you're cuter than the Bobsey Twins over there. So what do you say…wanna ditch these morons and go dance the horizontal mambo?" Gabriel asked while raising his eyebrow suggestively.

_No offense…_ Gabriel offered quietly through the link and Angelica scoffed at him.

'Why worry about offense?'

_I'd rather not be hit again…that really DID hurt…_

"Whoa there cowboy…hands off the merchandise! That's our cousin!" Sam snapped angrily while Dean's face was changing a deep purple.

"Yikes…Deano, you look like you need to relax…" Gabriel smirked vapidly at him.

"If you ever TOUCH her again…I will break something wooden around us and shove it through your heart!" Dean growled angrily. "Now how the hell do we get out of here?!"

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question." Gabriel offered with a coy smirk.

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help." Sam interrupted the bickering between the Trickster his brother and his cousin.

"Hm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess." Gabriel offered with an unamused smirk.

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out." Sam asked pleadingly and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk." He challenged and Angelica frowned worriedly.

"Survive what?" She asked worriedly and Gabriel grinned at her.

"The game!" Gabriel exclaimed and Dean frowned next.

"What game?" Dean asked and Gabriel sighed.

"You're in it." Gabriel explained but Sam spoke up this time.

"How do we play?" Sam asked and Gabriel rolled his eyes in irritation.

"You're playing it." Gabriel offered bitingly and Dean scowled at him.

"What are the rules?" Dean asked and Gabriel only rose his eyebrows suggestively with an impish grin and flickered out of existence. After he left everything unfroze and everybody moved around again. "Oh, son of a bitch." Dean grumbled angrily. A blonde doctor that had seen Doctor Sexy standing with them started to question where he went.

"Dr. Sexy? Dr. Sexy?" She asked confusedly and the trio just followed her. While the intercom paged for Doctor Sexy.

Dean started to grumbled angrily and then turned to his brother and cousin.

"Oh, by the way. Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan." Dean snapped at them and Angelica flipped him off while Sam sighed in defeat.

"Just, what do we do now?" Sam asked and Dean scoffed.

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving."

Suddenly Doctor Piccolo came back up to Sam and tried to slap him again only Sam ducked this time.

"Lady, what the hell?!" Sam snapped at her getting fed up with everything.

"You are a brilliant, brilliant…" She started but Sam cut her off.

"Yeah. A coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor…" Sam snapped at her again.

"Don't say that. You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die!" Doctor Piccolo gushed sadly at Sam and Angelica gagged herself trying not to throw up.

"I have no idea what you're saying to me." Sam shook his head in confusion.

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love." She offered and left sobbing.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here." Sam nodded towards the exit and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Damn it Dean how can you watch this crap?!" She snapped at Dean who shrugged.

"I dunno…but I think the Trickster has now ruined it for me…" Dean started to pout when he heard himself be called out to.

"Hey. Doctor." Dean turned to him.

"Yeah?" Dean asked tiredly.

"My wife needs that face transplant." The man offered and Dean snapped.

"Okay. You know what, pal? None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?!" The trio kept walking.

The man called for Dean again but they ignored him, well that was a bad idea because they man had pulled a gun out and shot Dean in the back. Dean fell to his knees with a groan of pain. Angelica ran to his side with a freaked out expression.

'DAMNIT GABRIEL!'

_Oh that looked painful…_

'Fix him!'

_Well where's the fun in that?_

'CASTIEL WE NEED YOUR HELP!' Angelica screamed out for the other Angel.

_Oh yeah by the way…he can't hear you. I kind of blocked him from both of us._

'Why would you do that?!'

_Well there is a reason to my madness Angelica, these two need to learn a lesson. And FYI, little brother is REALLY annoying me right now. He keeps trying to break through my block poor little guy he'll never get through this one. He's completely freaking out, like somebody stole his trench coat freaking out…_

'Did you steal his trench coat?'

_Oh for Father's sake! NO! I'm mean NOT sadistic…_

Angelica watched as Sam tried to operate on Dean in the operating room and she glowered at the scene.

'Could have fooled me…'


	119. Nutcracker and Sailor Moon

Suddenly a blackout happened and Angelica felt the air around her change. Bright lights and smoke filled the area and then it cleared. Angelica looked over at her cousins who were locked into place standing on two separate podiums. Angelica looked down at herself because she realized she wasn't locked into place and her face turned red with anger.

"Sammy where the hell are we?" Dean asked and Sam just gave him a confused look.

"I don't know…"

"Where the hell is Angel?!" Dean snapped again and Sam shook his head.

"I'm over here…"

Dean and Sam looked over because she sounded pissed off. Their eyes widened at her attire and Dean cleared his throat awkwardly trying to look down at the stage they were on.

"She's my cousin…I won't be turned on…" Dean kept repeating this quietly and Sam shot him a disgusted look.

Angelica's hair was up in elaborate pigtails and she had dark makeup on and an outfit that fit snugly to every curve except for the too short puffy mini skirt she had on. She looked like she had just fallen out of a Sailor Moon episode.

'Gabriel you are so dead…'

_Yikes I might have gone too much on the makeup…_

'Is that all you are going to say?'

_At least you are the Mistress of the Mystery Wheel and NOT up there with those two morons…_

"Let's play Nutcracker!" The Japanese host shouted to an audience that neither family member had noticed until that second.

"Oh that doesn't sound good…" Angelica muttered darkly.

"Sam Winchester." The host looked at Sam and asked something in Japanese and poor Sam looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Countdown!"

"What?!" Sam squeaked in fear as the number 20 on one of the screens counted down. Sam looked at Dean and Angelica in terror. "Uh, what am I supposed to say?" He asked getting freaked out.

"You think I know?" Dean snapped and Angelica looked over at them.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to play games?" She snapped and heard the snickering through the link.

'Gabriel shut up!'

_You're mean…_

"Uh, I, I don't, I don't understand Japanese." Sam addressed the host in fear. The host repeated the question and Sam frowned worriedly. "Is he screwing with me? I, I, I can't speak Japanese!" The clock hit zero and the host gave the answer.

"The answer is...Ruby!" The host admitted sadly and smirked at Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam Winchester."

"Sorry? Sir? For what?" Sam asked nearly panicking while the host giggles behind his hand. "Dean, Angelica…?" Sam asked them questioningly but they just shrugged.

The pole in front of Sam slammed upwards and smashed Sam in the nuts and Dean flinched in pain as he watched and Angelica paled in horror. She slammed her hands to her mouth screaming.

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked then started to curse as loud as she could through the link.

_Hey, hey, hey! No need for THOSE words Sweet Cheeks. _

"Sam?" Dean asked worriedly and Sam made a strangled noise while the host and co-host were trying to sell potato chips. "You okay?"

_Woh oh…_ Gabriel muttered darkly through the link and Angelica tilted her head and noticed one audience member slap their face with an open palm groaning.

'Aha, found you Wingman…'

_Yeah great, you win that round…little brother is more resourceful than I thought…_

'What?'

The stage lights flashed again showing that something was about to happen.

"Oh now what?" Dean whined in despair and the doors opened up and Castiel came through them. He looked around confusedly and Dean tried to look at him. "Cas?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked worriedly.

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here? And where is Angelica?" Castiel asked quickly trying to find her.

"Over here…" Angelica muttered darkly and Castiel looked over and froze just staring at her attire.

"Angelica…you look…" Castiel stammered slightly and just stared at her with wide eyes.

"HEY CHUCKLES!" Dean snapped at the Angel who snapped out of his mini trance and he turned back around to look at Dean. "You mind telling us what you're doing here?!" Dean glowered at the Angel that was practically drooling over his cousin.

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days." Castiel informed them trying not to look back over at Angelica. Every now and again Castiel dodged his eyes back over to her and he smirked slightly.

"Come on get us the hell outta here!" Sam snapped at him and Castiel sighed and nodded.

"Let's go." Before Castiel could do anything he vanished into thin air.

"Cas?" Dean asked worriedly but he wasn't coming back. The host came back to the stage.

"No, no, no, no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels."

'Really Gabriel…? You just had to snap him out of existence?'

_Hey I didn't KILL him, I just put him somewhere safe until I'm done with this lesson._

'Yeah and your idea of safe is SO trustworthy…'

_And the ref takes a point away, keep those gloves up Sweet Cheeks…_

Angelica finally noticed that Dean was now playing the game and she paled worriedly as she heard the host ask him a question.

"Countdown." The clock started to tick down again and Dean frowned.

"What do I do, what do I do?" Dean whined in complete panic.

"What?" Sam asked worriedly and Dean shot him a look of desperation.

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts." Dean whined in fear.

"Okay wait…" Sam thought out loud.

"What?"

"I played a doctor…" Sam started and Dean frowned again.

"Huh?"

"In, uh, in Dr. Sexy I played a doctor. I operated on you."

"Make your damn point Jolly he doesn't have time for 20 questions!" Angelica yelled at him and Sam nodded.

"So I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it." He finished.

"Go along with what?"

"With the game! You know, we're on a game show, right? So just answer the question…" Sam offered and Dean stared at him.

"In Japanese?"

"Yeah!" Sam nodded his answer.

"I don't know Japanese!" Dean argued and Angelica sighed.

"Well if you DON'T try Dean you're going to smashed in the mini Deans…" Angelica offered and Dean growled angrily.

"Dammit!" Dean hit the button and answered in what seemed like Japanese. The host read the answer and shouted something. Dean cringed until the cheers started.

"Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" The host shouted finally and Sam looked at his brother in surprise.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked and Angelica groaned in dismay.

"I have no idea." Dean shook his head in surprise.

"So that's it. We play our roles, we survive." Sam offered and Angelica sighed.

"But what role do I have?" She whined and she found herself sitting on a couch in a living room.

"Okay Sweet Cheeks…time to have that talk." Gabriel was suddenly sitting beside her with some popcorn and some candy. He offered her some licorice and she rolled her eyes before taking some.

"Thanks…so what the hell is all this?" She asked curiously. "And where are my idiot cousins?"

"I put them inside some infomercials while we talk. They'll be fine see…" Gabriel snapped up a television set and Angelica watched one commercial and she snorted in laughter.

There were four guys playing basketball. Sam and Dean were playing basketball with them when Sam turned around to look at the camera.

"Seriously?" Sam asked everybody that would be listening and Dean smirked vapidly at his brother.

"Hey, you're the one who said play our roles." Dean almost started laughing at his brother's discomfort.

"Yeah. Right." Sam sighed and Dean went back to playing just about cackling with laughter. "I've got genital herpes."

Angelica watched more of the commercial and slammed her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh too hard.

"But now I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on." Dean's voice came over as Sam looked ready to just start crying in embarrassment.

"Patients should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide, and nausea."

"I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of—of genital herpes. And that's a good thing." Sam informed the camera and went back to playing basketball with the other guys.

Angelica was laughing hysterically by the end of the commercial and Gabriel was smirking at her. Angelica looked back at her friend sitting there with a huge grin.

"He is going to kill you for that!"


	120. Dancing and now back to the show

Angelica listened to Gabriel's story and she nodded in certain places and then he finished.

"Okay so let me get this straight, you left because you were sick of the fighting?" She asked and Gabriel nodded. "You decided to come to Earth as a Trickster and hide."

"Yeah pretty much…"

"So now what?" Angelica asked curiously and Gabriel rested against the back of the couch watching more of the moron twins in the commercials.

"I don't know…until they learn their lesson you're all stuck here."

"And what lesson is that?"

"Can't tell you Sweet Cheeks it's their lesson, they can't learn it if somebody tells them what it is…"

"Well this is going to be boring as hell…"

"What did I say about mentioning my brother's playpen?" Gabriel smirked at her and she sighed. "Okay fine how about this: What movie have you always wanted to be inside?"

"Well I've always liked the dancing scenes in the movie Holiday Inn…"

"Really Fred Astaire?" Gabriel asked impressed.

"Back when actors and actresses had talents in everything. They needed to have them all or else they wouldn't be useful. The cast of the 1970's Saturday Night Live were the last batch that could do it all. Now we're stuck with Doctor Sexy wannabes that can't even act…"

"Interesting Sweet Cheeks…" Gabriel muttered quietly then snapped his fingers.

Angelica looked around and saw that she was in a ball gown and was smack dab in the middle of Holiday Inn. She looked over at Bing Crosby and nearly tripped over her heels. She was caught by somebody behind her.

"Careful Sweet Cheeks…these old movies aren't insured."

Angelica turned around and saw Gabriel standing there in an old time suit and she giggled.

"Gee thanks, makes me feel all appreciated that you laugh at my present for you…"

"Sorry it's just that: It's you in a suit…"

"Yes let's all make fun of the Archangel…" Gabriel rolled his eyes and then smirked. "So what do you say?" Gabriel held out his hand and motioned his head to where Bing Crosby and Fred Astaire were dancing with their lady friends.

"Oh fine…" Angelica answered and Gabriel led her out onto the floor and spun her around.

After a few minutes of dancing around the room Gabriel smirked at her again.

"So did you see how little bro reacted to your Anime getup?" He asked and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"I was too mortified to notice actually."

"He liked what he saw…Deano even had to snap him out of staring at you."

"Where did you send him anyway?"

"Oh he's around…someplace…" Gabriel admitted and lifted Angelica up by her waist and spun her before setting her back on the ground. "You know you two are so aggravating!"

"I beg your pardon?" She asked worriedly.

"I've been trying to hook you two up since day one! But damn if you two aren't completely clueless!"

"Me and Castiel?"

"Oh sweet Father! YES you and Cas! I finally figured out, I can't just hook you two up. It needs to happen on its own, no matter HOW slow it goes!"

"You are probably the weirdest angel I've ever met…"

"But I AM fun…" Gabriel informed her and she laughed lightly.

"Yes okay you're the most fun Angel in heaven, but seriously why bug Castiel if you're trying to help him?"

"How shall I put this lightly?" Gabriel thought to himself and smirked. "Just think of it as Cas and I being the perfect man…" Gabriel offered and saw the bemused expression on her face. "Well look at it this way…I'm all kinds of fun, and he's no fun at all. We complete you…"

"Okay Wingman you need to stop watching Ice Age movies…"

"But they are just too darn funny…but seriously I'm sending you back to your idiot cousins because they are really getting uppity with not knowing where you are."

"gee I wonder why they're like that?" Angelica offered sarcastically and Gabriel grinned.

"Remember no telling them who I really am…"

"Gabriel, don't underestimate them. They may LOOK stupid, but they aren't as stupid as they appear…"

"That remains to be seen." Gabriel then kissed her cheek and she found herself on the front porch of a house.

Angelica looked down at herself and groaned in defeat.

"Really?" She asked the air around her and shook her head and saw the door open up.

A scantily clad girl came through the door just as Angelica walked through it and the girl looked back at Dean longingly.

"See you around Dean…" The girl offered and walked out more and Angelica's face became confused as the girl left. Angelica noticed that there was applause and wolf whistles when she entered the door.

Angelica looked back at her cousins and back to the closed door and then shook her head.

"You know what…I don't want to know…" She muttered darkly and jumped in surprise hearing a laugh track ignite from somewhere.

"Where the hell have you been Angel?" Dean asked crossly as Sam approached her looking at her attire.

"Did he hurt you at all?" Sam asked worriedly and Dean frowned noticing her wardrobe.

"Damn…" He cleared his throat again trying to get the image of Angelica with daisy dukes, a short white top and jumper belts attached to the shorts. (AN:/ Think sexy farm girl from next door…)

Dean sighed finally clearing the image away and looked at his brother and cousin.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered his brother while the applause sounded again. Sam sighed tiredly. "Maybe forever?" The laugh track ignited and Sam cringed. "We might die in here." Sam moaned in despair and the laugh track lit up again. Dean glared at the ceiling in disgust.

"How was that funny? Vultures…" Dean snapped angrily and the laughs started again.

_Geez that kid sure wants to see you Sweet Cheeks…_ Gabriel muttered darkly and Angelica frowned confusedly.

The front door opened and Castiel came stumbling through.

"Castiel!" Angelica shouted happily as applause started. Angelica then frowned worriedly at the small injuries that littered his face.

"You okay?" Dean asked worriedly seeing the injuries.

"I don't have much time." Castiel mentioned then looked at Angelica and her clothes. "Uhm…" He drew a blank as to what he was talking about. "What was I saying?" He asked worriedly and Sam growled impatiently.

"You were about to tell us what happened!" He snapped at the Angel who nodded getting back on track.

"I got out." Castiel explained and Angelica smirked ironically.

"Yes we see that Flyboy…where did you get out of?" She offered but Castiel refused to look at her again worrying he'd start staring again.

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be." Castiel started to explain and Dean frowned worriedly.

"What thing, the Trickster?" He asked Castiel who sighed tiredly.

"If it is a trickster." Castiel offered worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked getting freaked out.

Castiel suddenly was flung backwards into the wall. Angelica gasped in shock and ran to his side.

"Castiel are you okay!?" She started to check him for wounds when Gabriel bounced through the open front door.

"Hello!" He greeted everybody and there were applause and cheers. Angelica tilted Castiel's head so she could see if he was wounded more. She saw that Castiel's mouth was taped shut.

"SERIOUSLY?!" She yelled at Gabriel who shrugged with an impish grin.

Castiel looked over at Angelica and scowled at her then back at Gabriel.

(Are you kidding me?) Castiel asked her through the link.

'Wish I were, you should have seen MY reaction…'

"Hi, Castiel!" Gabriel grinned bigger and waved his hand. Castiel was now gone back to where he had been held from before.

Castiel sat in the darkness of the small room with a deep scowl.

"Son of a bitch…" He grumbled angrily and then froze. "I've been around Dean too long…"

Angelica glared at Gabriel angrily.

"Was THAT really necessary?!" She snapped at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You know him?" Sam asked the trickster who ignored him.

"Where did you just send him?" Dean asked angrily and the trickster smirked.

"Relax, he'll live. ...Maybe…" He offered and the laugh track lit up again.

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it." Dean snapped and Angelica got confused.

"Get what…?" She asked worriedly.

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?" Dean snapped at the entity in front of him.

"That's half the game." He admitted with a shrug.

"What's the other half?" Sam asked and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Play your roles out there." He informed them and Dean frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked worriedly and Gabriel/Trickster sighed.

"Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles!" He explained and Angelica gasped in horror.

'Gabriel you cannot be serious!' She snapped at him and he gave her a cold look and she suddenly felt very afraid of him.

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asked angrily and Gabriel/Trickster nodded.

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!" He exclaimed and Sam breathed in disbelief.

"We do that, the world will end." Sam argued hopelessly.

" Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!"

'You failed to mention this during our talk…' Angelica bit out sourly and Gabriel smirked at her.

_Yeah sue me Sweet Cheeks…_

"Heaven or hell, which side you on?" Dean asked acerbically and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I'm not on either side."

"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?" Dean argued and Gabriel's face was becoming more angry.

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me."

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch…." Dean smirked viciously.

"Dean I don't think angering him is a good…" Angelica didn't get to finish her statement as Gabriel grabbed Dean by his shirt and slammed him into a wall.

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

'Gabriel please stop!' Angelica pled through the link and he looked back at her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"And if we don't?" Sam asked and Gabriel smirked at him.

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on…" Gabriel then snapped his fingers but not before giving Angelica an apologetic look.

(AN:/) I personally loved how he delivered the word DESTINY in that spiel. It was like he was holding back annoyance, anger and exasperation…yeah well Dean does that to people doesn't he?


	121. THIS IS THE DOUCHE!

Angelica sighed in despair but couldn't stop the slight smirk when she saw her attire. She was dressed up like she had been during the case with Anna Milton. Gabriel had teased her about the outfit and mentioned the main female character and the fact that she wore a super mini skirt. Evidently Gabriel had dressed her up like that and she couldn't stop the small laugh of irony.

"Oh, come on!" Dean whined and Angelica looked over at her cousins and snickered seeing them in suits and ties wearing sunglasses at night.

A random police officer ducked under the yellow tape and approached them.

"So, what do you think?" He asked motioning to the dead body on the ground. Angelica cringed trying not to look at the bloody mess.

"What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think…" Dean growled angrily at the cop who looked confusedly at Sam and Angelica.

"Uh, could you give us a sec, please? Thanks." Sam offered lamely and the cop shrugged and walked away to talk to the coroner.

"Geez Squishy you need to chill out." Angelica shook her head. "I mean this is kind of fun…"

"Shut it Angel…I am wearing sunglasses at night!" Dean smashed the sunglasses on the ground. "You know who does that? No-talent douchebags." Angelica sighed in defeat while Sam shrugged in agreement. "I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's ooh, plane crashed here—oh shut up."

"Boy you have some MAJOR issues…" Angelica shook her head after Dean finished his tirade.

"Hey." Sam stopped Dean and Angelica's argument before they killed each other.

"What?" Dean asked and Angelica looked where Sam was looking and was confused.

"Check out sweet tooth over there." Sam explained and Dean noticed the cop that was munching on a lollipop.

"Think that's him?" Dean asked Sam who smirked sneakily.

"Just, um, follow my lead." Sam mentioned and Angelica rolled her eyes.

They approached the cop who was kneeling at the body checking things out.

"You, guys okay?" He asked them and they just went back to work.

"Yeah. What do we got?" Dean asked curiously looking down at the body.

"Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat." The cop offered and Dean looked down the bodies throat with a flashlight.

"Well I say, jackpot." Sam offered and the cop snorted in laughter while Angelica frowned at Sam unamused.

"That was stupid Jolly…" She snapped before the cop informed them more about the body.

"Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen…" He offered and Angelica cringed as Dean poked the wound with a stick.

"Well I say, no guts, no glory." Dean smirked at the stick.

"God Dean that was worse…" Angelica whined in despair. She noticed the cop beside her laughed again. "Stop encouraging them…" She warned him with a frown.

"Get that guy a Tums." Sam offered and Angelica growled getting fed up with these stupid puns.

"No give ME the tums…because you two idiots are giving me an ulcer!" She growled angrily but the cop just laughed harder.

"You guys are great…" The cop offered before Dean slammed the stick into the cop's chest and he fell to the ground in pain.

"OH MY GOD! Dean you're an asshole!"

"Shut up Angel!"

Another cop morphed into Gabriel/Trickster who was laughing hysterically at them.

"You've got the wrong guy, idiots…" He scolded them and Angelica frowned worriedly as Sam snuck up behind him.

"Did we?" Dean asked coyly as Sam slammed a piece of sharp wood into Gabriel's back through his heart.

The trickster was lying in the middle of the warehouse floor and the trio noticed that they were all wearing the clothes that they had been when this all started. Angelica sighed in relief and damn near hugged the clothes on her body.

"Oh how I've missed you!" She sighed and Dean rolled his eyes at her.

They went back to the Motel Room and fell asleep. Angelica yawned tiredly the next morning while Dean brushed his teeth.

"I'm worried, guys. What that SOB did to Cas. You know, where is he?!" Dean complained while exiting the bathroom. He heard a low grunt from Angelica but nothing from Sam. "Sam?" Dean looked around then scowled at Angelica who was still half asleep. "Where the hell is he Angel?" He asked and Angelica shot him a scathing look.

"I just woke up dumbass…"

"Come on let's check outside…"

They walked towards the Impala while Dean tried Sam on his cell phone. Anytime he called, it went straight to voicemail. The day was sure starting weird and Angelica sat in the passenger seat. On the last voicemail Dean left a message.

"Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go?" Dean closed the phone shaking his head.

"Dean, Angelica?" Sam asked worriedly and they looked around confusedly because Sam wasn't in the car with them.

"Sam? Where are you?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Sam admitted freaked out.

Dean nudged Angelica and she looked over at him with a weird expression. Dean pointed to something on the dashboard. There was a red light that lit up with Sam's words. Angelica's eyes widened and slammed a hand to her mouth to quell her laughter.

"Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster." Sam muttered from within the car itself.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed out angrily and punched the steering wheel.

"OWWWW!" Sam whined in pain and Dean bit his lip embarrassedly.

"Sorry Sammy…"

Angelica listened to Dean and Sam talking then she couldn't herself and bounced in her seat heavily. Dean looked over at her oddly.

"Hey what are you doing? STOP THAT! That hurts…" Sam whined and Angelica bounced again making Dean snort in laughter. "OW! Cut it out!" Dean laughed again and heard Sam grumble angrily. "Don't encourage her Dean…"

They drove back towards the warehouse. Dean thought to himself and voiced his thoughts to Sam and Angelica.

"Okay, stake didn't work. So, what, this is another trick?" Dean questioned lightly.

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?" Sam asked and Angelica paled slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked worriedly.

"You heard Cas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster." Sam explained and Dean thought to himself.

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him…" Dean offered and Angelica jumped on the bandwagon.

"Or how Castiel glowered at the Trickster…he looked very upset…." Angelica offered and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer." Sam ended and Dean scoffed in irony.

"Son of a bitch." Dean bit out and Angelica looked at him worriedly.

"What?"/"What?" Both Sam and Angelica asked at the same time.

"I think I know what we're dealing with." Dean offered and Angelica sighed in defeat.

They pulled in front of the warehouse and Dean got out and rummaged in the trunk of the car.

"Dean?" Sam asked awkwardly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable." Dean slammed the trunk closed and Angelica kicked the tire to shut Sam up. "Ow. You sure this is gonna work?" Sam asked curiously and Angelica shrugged.

"No, but I have no other ideas." Dean offered and shouted to the sky. "All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!"

"Should I honk?" Sam asked and Angelica snorted in laughter. The Trickster then appeared from nowhere.

"Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you." Gabriel smirked at the car.

"Eat me." Sam muttered darkly and Angelica snorted again.

"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?" Gabriel asked smugly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs!" Dean growled at him and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." Dean glared at him and Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers.

Sam got out of the car and glared at him and Angelica patted his shoulder.

"Happy?" Gabriel asked snidely.

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asked curiously and Gabriel smirked.

"Well I AM the Trickster." Gabriel smirked and Dean gave him back his own smirk of smugness.

"Or maybe you're not." Dean offered as Sam threw down a lit match and a ring of fire surrounded him.

Gabriel blinked in surprise at the fire and looked at Angelica worriedly.

"Maybe you've always been an angel." Dean offered and Gabriel laughed at Dean.

"A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?" He asked and Dean smirked vapidly at him.

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." Dean offered and Gabriel's laugh faded away and everything faded away.

Angelica looked around and they were back in the warehouse like nothing ever happened.

"Well played, kids. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?" Gabriel asked after clapping sarcastically.

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean smirked at his joke but Sam and Angelica glared at him.

"I asked you not to tell them…" Gabriel looked at Angelica and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"And I said not to underestimate them…"

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked sardonically and Gabriel looked at Angelica who put her hands up.

"it's your mess buddy…"

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel." Gabriel admitted in defeat and Sam looked at him.

"Gabriel? The archangel?" Sam asked in surprise and Gabriel sighed.

"Guilty." Gabriel muttered darkly and Dean frowned before he paled.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed out loud and everyone looked over to him. Dean was glowering at Angelica. "THIS?!" Dean snapped angrily while pointing to the trapped Archangel getting more pissed off. "THIS IS THE DOUCHE THAT HAS THE OTHER HALF OF YOUR SOUL?!" Dean shouted at Angelica who gave him a halfhearted smirk and a shrug.

"Who knew…huh?" She muttered lightly and Sam was just staring at all of them in mute horror.


	122. well this is awkward

There was an awkward silence that filled the group before Angelica rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Okay yes Gabriel has the other half of my soul! No I didn't know he was a Trickster! And yes I guess that is why he always dodged the questions I asked about him meeting you two!" Angelica snapped at everybody and they stared at her bemusedly. "Does that answer everybody's questions?!"

"Not really…" Dean informed her shaking his head with a smirk. Angelica sighed in defeat ready to get her ass kicked by Dean but he only looked back at Gabriel.

"My main question is how does an archangel become a trickster? No Angel you aren't off the hook, we're talking later…" Dean muttered darkly.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up." Gabriel admitted bitterly and Dean snorted in humorless laughter.

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean asked and Angelica smacked his arm.

"Dean…just don't…" She warned him but shoved her hand off of his arm.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything. You know…she should listen to her more often…"

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam ignored Gabriel's barb about Angelica.

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles." Dean snapped at Sam.

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again." Gabriel took in a deep breath after his tirade.

"Then help us stop it." Sam mentioned and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"It can't be stopped." He snapped back at them.

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean asked scathingly.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

Angelica watched Gabriel's facial mannerisms and she realized that her friend was only doing this because he was at the end of his rope.

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug…" Sam refused to admit that they killed the planet and Gabriel laughed bitterly.

"You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate!" Gabriel snapped at them.

"What do you mean Gabriel?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"Not you…Sweet Cheeks, I mean your sorry sons of bitches cousins. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."

'Gabriel does that mean they are Cain and Abel?'

_What do YOU think?_

"Hey no silent talking! We're all here…we all TALK!" Dean snapped at them both and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"I asked him something because I didn't know how you would respond."

"Ask what?" Sam questioned her curiously.

"I asked him if you were Cain and Abel…"

Sam and Dean looked at each other oddly then at Gabriel in surprise.

"Are we?" Sam asked in horror and Dean rolled his eyes.

"What does it matter Sammy?! If I haven't killed you by now…"

"You'll have to eventually. I'm sorry but that is what is written…" Gabriel sighed and Dean glared at him. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

"When have either of us EVER done what we were told?" Angelica offered and Gabriel smirked at her slightly.

About five minutes passed and nobody was saying anything else so Gabriel sighed ready to finish this whole thing.

"So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" Gabriel asked and Angelica laughed.

"Well I'm good with staring at you…it seems to unnerve you for some reason…" She admitted and Gabriel shot her a look that said 'shut up'.

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him." Dean ordered the trapped Archangel.

"Yes that would be good…I mean first you tease him through the link…now this?" Angelica muttered.

"Oh and why would I do that? And teasing little bro is just too darn fun: and easy…"

"Don't push your luck Wingman…" Angelica's eyes dimmed sternly and Gabriel actually shuffled nervously. "I am still getting you for that Anime outfit…now bring back Castiel or I will never leave your mind alone…"

"Oh for Father's Sake! HERE!" Gabriel snapped his fingers and Castiel appeared.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked but Castiel was still glaring at Gabriel.

"I'm fine. Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful!" Gabriel gave him a smart aleck look and Castiel glared at him more.

"Gabriel…" Angelica warned him shaking her head. Angelica rubbed Castiel's shoulder helpfully and he looked at her. "Don't listen to him Flyboy, he's just trying to get your goat…" She offered and Castiel blinked confusedly.

"I don't have a goat…"

Dean and Sam both rolled their eyes while Angelica and Gabriel slapped an open palm to their faces.

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, guys…" Dean turned away and started to leave. Gabriel blinked in surprise.

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" Gabriel started worriedly. "So, so what? Huh?" Sam and Castiel started to follow Dean. Angelica bit her lip sadly and started to walk away as well. "You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" Gabriel snapped sadly.

"No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean snapped at him before pulling the fire alarm and setting off the sprinklers. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

Dean and Sam were already outside of the warehouse but Angelica looked over at Gabriel who was still glaring at the door Dean walked through. Castiel waited at the door for her but she motioned for him to wait a minute. She hurried over to the circle of fire that was slowly dousing because of the sprinkler system. Gabriel finally looked over at her and stared at her silently before speaking.

"You going to hit me while I'm down Sweet Cheeks?" He asked quietly but she sighed.

"No…"

Angelica stepped over the steaming embers of the fire and put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Gabriel was in shock that instead of hitting him she was hugging him.

"I'm so sorry that you have to see your family like this Gabriel…I wish it could be different…" Angelica had seen something that her cousins hadn't. Gabriel was broken, and he was scared but she would keep that secret from the others. "It's okay…" Angelica admitted and lightly kissed his cheek and exited the circle.

Gabriel stared at her in surprise then he scoffed in laughter.

"So it's you…" He muttered to himself and she looked at him oddly.

"What was that?" She asked because she couldn't hear him.

"Nothing Sweet Cheeks…take care of yourself I may need some time alone to lick my wounds before we talk again…"

Angelica laughed and rolled her eyes. She walked away and when she was near Castiel she looked back at Gabriel one last time.

"And thanks for that dance Wingman…" She exited the warehouse and past Castiel who started to pout towards the door.

"Dance?" He asked quietly and saw Gabriel roll his eyes. "You…" Castiel started and Gabriel sighed.

"Just a dance Cas, besides I don't like her like that…"

Castiel was leaving when Gabriel spoke again.

"Not like you do…" He offered in a sing song voice and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Shut up…" The younger Angel grumbled and left the warehouse.

Dean looked at Angelica when she sat in the back seat. Castiel entered the car as well because he was still trying to heal from escaping that dark room.

"So all that stuff he was spouting in there, you guys think it was the truth?" Dean asked the occupants of the car.

"I think he believes it." Sam offered and Dean sighed.

"So what do we do?" Angelica asked quietly.

"We're going to get something to eat…Cas is going to heal up and YOU are going to tell us everything that happened!" Dean ordered everybody. He sighed tiredly and scrubbed his hand down his face. "I wish I was back in a TV show."

"Yeah, me too." Sam admitted quietly and they drove off to have the next adventure.


	123. A Supernatural Convention

About a month passed and the trio had nothing better to do than to bust up some ghouls, beat up some ghosts and gank some vamps. Sam woke up one morning and read his phone and groaned reading a text message.

"Guys, I just got a message from Chuck Shurley." He admitted and Dean grumbled darkly and started to pack up.

"Did he say what the problem was?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"He gave me an address and the words life or death situation…" Sam answered back.

They drove all night to get to the address listed on Sam's phone and got out at a Hotel. Dean froze and looked at the parking lot that was full of Chevy Impalas identical to their car. Sam and Angelica looked at each other before Angelica spoke.

"Well this just got Twilight Zonish…" She muttered darkly and Sam pulled her forward.

"Come on guys…" Sam muttered and Dean shook his head following the two of them to the front of the Hotel.

Chuck was standing there pacing nervously and ran a hand through his hair and they approached him.

"Chuck! There you are!" Sam shouted and Chuck damn near had a coronary hearing his name from seemingly nowhere. He looked over at them worriedly.

"Guys?" He asked confusedly and Angelica started to sense something wasn't right with this whole setup.

"Hey Chuck, how's Prophet-dom?" Angelica asked politely and he smirked at her and shook his head.

"So what's going on?" Dean asked not wanting to get into formalities.

"Oh, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?" He asked worriedly.

"You told us to come…" Dean informed him with a scowl and Chuck gave him an odd look.

"Ah, no I didn't…." Chuck muttered and Angelica face palmed at where this could even be heading.

"Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?" Sam asked and Angelica stopped them.

"He looked surprised when we showed up…I question the authenticity of the message…" Angelica admitted and Dean glared at her.

"Stop it kid, you're starting to talk like Cas!" He warned her sternly and she tilted her head at him in confusion. "CUT IT OUT!" He yelled at her and she started snickering.

"Come on Chuck we drove all night…" Sam whined and Chuck was stuck between snickering at Dean and Angelica bickering, or trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could...oh no…" Chuck paled as if suddenly realizing what was going on.

"What?" Dean asked worriedly seeing the man pale.

The group heard a loud squeal of delight and Angelica groaned in defeat knowing who that particular squeal belonging to.

"SAM YOU MADE IT!" Becky the Crazy Fan jumped down the Hotel steps and bounced over to them.

"Oh, ah, Becky, right?" Sam mentioned nervously and she beamed at him.

"Oh, you remembered!" Becky lowered her voice and looked at him with a creepy stalker expression. "You been thinking about me." She stated simply and Sam looked beyond scared.

"I….." Sam tried but Becky interrupted him.

"It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either." Becky admitted and Angelica started giggling before she moved forward.

"Hi Becky, did you get those cookies I sent you?" Angelic asked making Dean and Sam pale at her words.

"Yes! And they were UBER YUMMY!" Becky grinned at her before hugging her.

"Cookies?"/"Cookies?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time making Becky giggle like a school girl.

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked before giving Angelica an amused expression.

"I just borrowed it from your pants." Becky mentioned flippantly and Angelica made a face trying not to smirk at the two of them.

"Becky..." Chuck started to scold her but she interrupted him.

"What? They're going to want to see it!" She twittered happily.

"See what?"/"See what?" Both Sam and Dean asked at the same time and Becky giggled again.

"Oh My God. I love it when they talk at the same time!" She squealed and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Not when you have to hear it multiple times a day…after a while you want to shoot yourself in the foot with a round of rock salt…" Angelica admitted darkly and Becky thought about it and nodded in agreement.

A guy with a clipboard walked outside and addressed Chuck.

"Chuck come on man, it's time…." He entered the Hotel again and Becky squealed excitedly and grabbed the poor man with the clipboard and hurried into the Hotel. Chuck looked back at Sam, Dean and Angelica.

"Guys. I'm sorry. For everything.."

Chuck entered the Hotel next but Sam and Dean stopped Angelica from following him.

"Seriously you sent her cookies?!" Sam asked in fear and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Guys I need at least ONE friend that doesn't have wings and armed with shotguns…" Angelica argued with them before they entered the Hotel behind Chuck.

As soon as they entered a rather large man walked past with a stein of beer. He smirked at them and rose his glass to them.

"Ha-ha-ha. Hey Dean, looking good!" The guy smirked and Dean looked freaked out.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked worriedly and Angelica covered her mouth to stop the laughter.

"Uh oh…I think I know what this is…" She mumbled darkly into her hands.

The man looked back at Dean and snorted in laughter, on closer inspection this guy was dressed exactly like Dean, he even had a replica amulet on.

"I'm Dean too. Duh." The man explained and rolled his eyes before walking away.

A freaky person dressed like a scarecrow walked past them and Angelica cringed at the getup.

"Okay now that's scary…"

"Uh-oh. It's Sam and Dean. I'm in trouble now!" The guy in the outfit laughed lightly. "Have fun you two. Aaaah!" He made a move to attack then laughed and shook his head before walking away.

The look Sam gave the man was priceless and Angelica started giggling as Becky giggled coming up behind them.

"What?" Dean asked clearly unable to come up with anything better too say.

"I think this is a convention…" Angelica admitted feeling her cheeks redden with her contained laughter.

Angelica took notice what her cousins were looking at and she frowned worriedly at the menagerie of people dressed up as the creatures they had fought.

"Wait did you two really fight all of these things?" She asked seeing Demons, monsters, beasts and ghosts.

"Yeah…" Dean admitted through a clenched jaw.

"Wow, my respect for you two has now gone up a few notches…"

"Becky, what is this?" Sam asked her and she beamed.

"It's awesome! A supernatural convention, the first ever!" She explained and Angelica sighed.

"Told you so…" She muttered darkly.

A small crowd sat facing a stage while the Convention Manager stepped up to the microphone.

"Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3.45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean'. And at 4.30 there's the 'Homoerotic subtext of Supernatural.'"

Sam and Dean were just too stuck in horror and shock to do anything else until they noticed Angelica doubled over trying to keep her laughter quiet. She was seriously going to laugh herself into a heart attack. Dean glared at her and slapped her in the back of the head and she tried to pull herself together.

"Shut up kid…" Dean growled and Angelica burst into a new fit of giggles.

"Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp." The Convention Manager kept speaking regardless of the giggling red haired girl in the back. "But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!"

Chuck got on the stage and saw the giggling figure of Angelica Collins and he smirked and started to address the group.

"Ok. Ok good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I..." Chuck coughed slightly and cleared his throat. "Dry mouth." Chuck drank some water from his bottle and he tried again. "Ok. Uh...ahem. So I guess for starters...questions?" He asked and every hand minus Sam, Dean and Angelica went up. Chuck looked surprised at the response. "Uh...you?" Chuck pointed to a tall skinny guy and he leapt up grinning.

"Hey, Mr Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?"

Chuck looked over nervously at Sam and Dean who looked curious to what his answer would be.

"Oh, ah, I...it just came to me." Chuck answered as the brothers and their cousin watched him like hawks. Well to be fair it was two hawks and one laughing hyena. Angelica sure could laugh for a long time. "Ok. Yeah. The hook man…" Chuck pointed to the larger man near the middle of the crowd.

"Ah yeah. Why in every fight scene, Sam and Dean are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?" The man that spoke had a thick German accent and Sam looked thoughtful at that. Dean glared at the man while Angelica gave him an odd look.

"I...yeah, I really don't know." Chuck shrugged worriedly but the German man spoke again.

"Ja, follow up. Why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, nien?"

Dean thought about that question while Sam glared at the man. Oh great now Becky was pissed off.

"HEY! If you don't like the books don't read em Fritz." Becky snarled ready to kill. Angelica rolled her eyes and hurried to intervene.

"Who down crazy fangirl…" Angelica muttered while wrapping her arms around her and swinging her away from the man. "Becky he was just asking a question…now go chill over at the wall…"

"But he…" Becky whined and Angelica glared at her warningly.

"Go chill over at that wall or I swear I will send no more cookies!"

Becky pouted and moved sulkingly towards the wall. She looked back at Angelica who glowered at her.

"GO!" She snapped for the last time pointing to the wall.

Becky stomped off and stood at the wall beside the Convention Manager where she huffed and folded her arms. Honestly Becky looked like a five year old being sent to time out.

There was dead silence in the Hotel Lobby before the large guy from before leaned over to the tall skinny guy that asked the first question.

"You know…I think I like that one…" The larger guy admitted and the tall skinny guy snorted in laughter.

"Yeah me to…"

Chuck shook his head at Angelica's outburst. He had to cough to cover the bark of laughter when she punished Becky and sent her to time out. He cleared his throat and sighed.

"Next question?" Chuck saw more hands shoot up and he pointed. "Yeah you…"

"Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?" The random fan asked and Chuck looked back at Sam and Dean worriedly before answering.

"Oh. Well there lies an announcement, actually. You're all going to find out." Chuck admitted making Sam and Dean look at him glaringly. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again."

The entire room erupted into cheers and high fives while Becky jumped up and down screaming excitedly. Dean's face went murderous as he looked at Chuck. Sam's face paled at what that meant. Angelica sighed and slapped her hand to her face.


	124. awkward fanboys

The trio of hunters found Chuck in the Hotel's barroom trying to make a pass at Becky. She was about to get reeled in when she saw Sam.

"Oh, Hi Sam!" She exclaimed happily. Sam barely noticed her and Chuck sighed getting depressed.

"Excuse us…" Dean smiled at her tersely before looking at Chuck. "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full, ok? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil. We don't have time for this crap." Dean snapped at Chuck who was fidgeting in his seat. Becky kept making goo-goo eyes at Sam who tried to ignore her.

"Hey, I didn't call you!" Chuck stuck up for himself and Angelica sighed.

"I think they meant the books…" She mentioned seeing Sam and Dean nod.

"Yeah why are you doing more books?" Sam asked with a whine.

"Um...for food and shelter?" Chuck admitted quietly.

"Who gave you the rights to our life story?!" Dean snapped at him and Chuck frowned.

"An Archangel, and I didn't want it!" He whined again at them.

"Well, deal's off, ok. No more books. Our lives are not for public consumption." Sam explained while trying to shake off Becky's advances. Chuck sighed again and turned to Becky.

"And am I in THESE ones?" Angelica asked curiously and Chuck sighed tiredly.

"No Angelica, I didn't see you in any of the visions…" Chuck admitted quietly and her face fell.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT IN THEM!" She snapped angrily and stormed off to the bar and sat on a stool with a pout.

"Ah, Becky. Would you excuse us for just a second?" Chuck asked and she nodded.

"Uh-huh!" She admitted quickly and started to drink her beverage.

Angelica sat at the bar and ordered a drink. She sighed and heard the bartender ask what her friend wanted. She looked at him in confusion then looked to her right and jumped in surprise.

"Dammit Gabriel! I hate it when you do that!"

Gabriel smirked and ordered a martini. Angelica looked to her left and jumped again seeing somebody else sitting there.

"Sonofabitch!" She snapped in shock. "You too Flyboy?" She asked Castiel who was just sitting there.

"He made me come…" He muttered darkly and Gabriel smirked at her from the other side.

"So what do you two want? Oh and if the moron twins see you Gabe they'll turn you into an Angel-Kabob."

"Oh, that sounds painful…" Gabriel smirked to himself. "And I see you've started calling me Gabe again. She has yet to call you Cas little bro. I told you she liked me more." Gabriel taunted Castiel glared at him. "Still sore I danced with Sweet Cheeks…?"

"GUYS! Could you stop bickering for like five minutes! Now why are you here?" Angelica snapped at them both.

"Well I figured I'd take little bro out for a drink or two. And look who we run into…" Gabriel smirked secretly. "And I'm off…"

Angelica looked over and snorted seeing Gabriel was gone again. She looked back over to Castiel who was now upset.

"Wait did he just leave you here?" She asked and Castiel pouted before Angelica sighed. "That guy is sure some piece of work…"

"So how are Sam and Dean?" Castiel asked politely.

"They're trying not to kill Chuck again…" She admitted and Castiel sighed.

"Should've known…it is rather disconcerting to see so many people dressed like Dean."

"Yeah I know right?" Angelica responded with a laugh and sighed. "So how goes the search for your Father?" She asked politely and Castiel sighed.

"It isn't…" Castiel frowned worriedly. "What if Dean is right and he really DOESN'T care what happens…?"

"Hey don't think like that Flyboy! He has to be somewhere…you'll find him." Angelica lightly kissed his cheek while patting his hand smiling at him.

Castiel felt his cheeks reddening and they heard a woman scream.

"What was that?" Angelica asked worriedly but Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"I do not know…but I sense no real danger." Castiel looked over at her and gave her a small smile. "I must go now Angelica. It was good to talk to you."

"Likewise Flyboy, if you ever need to talk…" She looked and Castiel blushed and was gone a second later.

Angelica smirked and shook her head and followed where the scream came from. Becky stopped her and looked over at the empty bar stools.

"Hey was that the Angel Castiel?" She asked in awe and Angelica nodded. "He is SERIOUSLY cute!" She exclaimed and Angelica rolled her eyes shaking her head. "And he is SOOO into you!" Angelica's cheeks started to redden slightly.

"Becky…"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking…"

The two girls bumped into Sam and Dean in the hallway. Becky got really excited seeing a maid talking down the ways.

"Oh the LARPING's started!" Becky explained and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"You seriously need a life…"

"What is that again?" Dean asked and noticed that Angelica still had some red in her cheeks. "You get sunburn of something Angel?"

"Live Action Role Playing. It's a game the convention put on." Becky nudged Angelica slightly. "She had a rendezvous with her Love Angel…"

"BECKY!" Angelica snapped at her blushing more.

"That other one was here too but he left. So then she was like left with the blue eyed cutie pie and he made all kinds of goo-goo eyes at her before he left as well…." Becky just kept talking and Dean's face kept getting more confused while Sam read the piece of paper he snatched from Becky. Angelica was completely mortified and she had to interrupt Becky before she said anything else embarrassing.

"Hey Becky I heard there was some anti-supernatural dude outside screaming that Sam was an idiot…" Angelica stated and Becky's face went red in fury before screaming and running outside. "That should keep her busy for the next twenty minutes."

"That Douche-canoe was here?" Dean asked referring to Gabriel.

"Dean he's not all that bad he's just Ornery as snot…"

"He killed me a thousand times…"

Sam rolled his eyes while still reading the piece of paper.

"Are you two finished yet? I'd like to share what's on this piece of paper…" Sam offered and his brother and cousin looked over at him. "It starts out like Dad's Journal, but then it goes like this: Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad…"

"Somehow I think you two have this in the bag…" Angelica offered and cringed seeing the duel bitch face from both Sam and Dean. "Or not…" She put her hands up in surrender.

The three of them watched from the sidelines as there were a lot of Sams and Deans dressed up like FBI Agents. They all eventually approached the Convention Manager who looked like he wanted to kill himself but answered all of their questions.

"Well yes Agents Lennon and McCartney, as manager of this fine establishment I can assure you that it is indeed haunted. This building was once an orphanage, run by mean old Leticia Gore. 100 years ago this very night, Miss Gore went insane, and butchered four little boys before killing herself. Now folks say that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here and the evil spirit of Miss Gore punishes them to this very day."

Angelica heard what the Agents names were and she snorted in loud laughter.

"Well they certainly have your character down Dean…" She admitted and Dean elbowed her sharply and she squeaked in pain. "Ass…"

"Well that's just about all the community theatre I can take…" Dean whined and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, this cannot get any weirder." Sam whined until the large guy and the tall skinny guy from before walked past them talking in character.

"Dad said...he said I may have to kill you." The large guy said.

"Kill me? What the hell does that mean?" The tall guy asked and the large guy shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"Oh..." The tall skinny guy looked down sadly and they walked away.

"Awkward…" Angelica muttered in a sing song voice while Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"I need a drink."/"I need a drink…" They both admitted and walked to the barroom.

Angelica sighed and followed behind them back into the barroom. Becky snatched her up worriedly.

"I didn't see anybody out in the parking lot talking bad about Sam…"

"They must have heard you were coming for them and ran for their lives. You kind of are a force to be reckoned with…."

"This is true…so where are your cousins?"

"I think they went that way…" Angelica pointed Becky down the hall away from the barroom. Becky grinned and was off like a shot. "You guys owe me…" She muttered darkly and entered the barroom.


	125. Fake Ghost, Real Ghost

Angelica sat in between her cousins at the bar just making a house with the toothpicks that they give the patrons. Sam was busy being all sad and despondent about this whole ordeal while Dean was hitting on a girl who was dressed as a ghost for the 'hunt'.

"How you doing?" Dean asked and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Busy…" The woman muttered not even looking up and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"Need some aloe for that burn Squishy?" She asked making Sam smirk at her wryly. Dean smashed her toothpick house and she pouted. "Ass…"

"You sure look lovely tonight. Especially for a dead chick." Dean tried again and Angelica sighed and went back to building her toothpick house.

"Buddy, I have heard that line 17 times tonight, ok? And all from dudes wearing MacGyver jackets." The woman stated simply.

"She sure has your number Dean." Angelica admitted before Dean elbowed her in the ribs and smashed her new toothpick house. "Really Dean?" She asked him with a frown.

The girl finally looked over at Dean and stopped.

"But you seem different…" She admitted and Dean gave her a perplexed look.

"How so?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you don't seem scared of women." She offered and Dean smirked at her in the way only HE could.

"For the last time I'm not making this up, ok? She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost!" Somebody shouted to his friend and some other people. Dean, Angelica and Sam looked passed the girl and saw the guy freaking out. They shared looks and started over.

"Excuse us." Dean muttered to the ghost girl politely.

"I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors." One of the other people near the freaking out guy stated.

"Who beat the hell out of me and then vanished?!" The guy snapped at his friend.

"You saw something?" Sam asked curiously and kind of worried.

"This isn't part of the game jerk!" The guy snapped at Sam and looked back at the people his was talking to. "Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same." With that the guy ran off making a break for it.

"Alex, wait. Hey, come back!" The guy's friend hurried after him worriedly.

Sam looked over at Angelica and Dean and bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully.

"What do you two think?"

"I don't think that guy's a good enough an actor to be acting." Dean answered Sam and Angelica shrugged.

"He did look pretty beat up, and completely freaked out. So who do we go to with this?" She asked and Dean looked over at the main worked behind the front desk.

"I have an idea…"

The three walked over to the front desk and looked at the worker before he looked up at them.

"Excuse us, mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked and the man rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't have time to play Star Wars guys. Go ask the guy in the ascot." The man made a dismissive hand gesture towards the Convention Manager.

"Actually we really just wanted to talk to you…" Angelica smiled at the man politely as Dean pushed forward a fifty dollar bill.

"Ok. You guys are really into this." The man snorted in laughter and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea." Sam muttered darkly and the Hotel Manager leaned forward.

"What do you want to know?" He questioned and Sam smirked.

"All this stuff they're saying. This place being haunted. Leticia Gore. Any truth to it?" He asked curiously and the man cleared his throat worriedly.

"We generally don't like to publicise this to...normal people...but yeah. 1909 this place was called 'Gore Orphanage'. Miss Gore, killed four boys with a butchers knife, then offed herself." The man offered quietly.

"And is tonight really her anniversary?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Yep, guess your convention folks wanted authenticity."

"Has there been any sightings?" Angelica asked the man and he nodded.

"Yep, over the years. A few maids have quit saying they heard the boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once." The man explained while shuffling some papers on the desk.

"Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids?" Dean asked and the man sighed.

"Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds." The man started and Dean slid him another fifty dollars. "The attic…" He admitted quietly and the three took off for the attic.

So that was why the Wonder Trio was up snooping around the attic of the Hotel. Sam sighed in despair when his EMF started to shriek.

"Oh for God's sake…" Angelica moaned in realization.

"The EMF's going nuts…" Sam nodded to Dean adding on to Angelica's epiphany.

"Great. We got a real ghost, and we got a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it." Dean grumbled angrily and shook his head.

"No way this ends well." Sam grumbled darkly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well serves them right!" Dean snapped and Angelica hit him in the head with an open hand.

"Ass.."

"Dean..." Sam glared at his brother who sighed in exasperation.

"I'm just saying!" He whined and Angelica shook her head before looking around while they bickered.

She froze looking at the wall and felt her insides freeze in fear.

"Uhm…guys…?" She muttered shakingly and they looked at her. They looked to where she was looking and approached her side and they looked at the little boy.

"My mommy loves me." The little boy didn't look alive so Angelica was certain he WAS a ghost. "I

said my mommy loves me."

"He's talking to you Angel…" Dean muttered and she let out a squeak when he nudged her.

"I'm sure she does…" Angelica offered in a freaked out voice and the little boy put his hands up.

"My mommy loves me this much!" He stated simply but Angelica let out a yelp of fear seeing the kid was scalped. After that the little boy disappeared.

"I need a drink…" Angelica moaned while her hands shook slightly.

"First ghost?" Dean asked curiously and thought about it. "Huh look at that Sammy, Angel's first ghost experience…"

"You haven't fought one yet?" Sam asked curiously. "We've had ghost hunts with you…"

"Which none of them ended up being GHOSTS Jolly!" She snapped at him and Sam thought about it and nodded.

"Right…yeah, let's get you a drink…"

Angelica sat at the bar drinking a shot of whiskey rye while Sam and Dean looked into the history of the Hotel. She shook her head and ordered another one and slammed it back faster than the first one.

"Whoa Sweet Cheeks…slow it down!" Gabriel informed her popping up beside her and she shrieked in terror and dropped the glass. "Yikes…you look like you've seen a ghost…" Gabriel smirked at her and the evil glare he got in return made him shift uncomfortably. "Okay I know cheap shot…"

Angelica turned around on her stool and watched Becky make goo-goo eyes at Sam while he was on the phone. Gabriel smirked in humor at the scene and looked back over at Angelica.

"You know, I think I like that one. I want to meet her…" Gabriel snapped away and Angelica's eyes widened.

"Wingman bad…" She saw he was already gone and she sighed. "Idea…" She ended and a few seconds he snapped back to her side with a confused look on his face.

"Sheesh, what was my Father thinking creating THAT one?!" Gabriel whined still trying to block the voice of Becky out of his head. "She was all Sam does this, Sam does that, I love Sam…blah blah blah!"

"yeah that was Becky…"

"Then she started chattering about Wincest, and slash fanfiction…" Angelica fought the laughter down so he wouldn't freak out. He continued to complain to her. "Then she said 'while I generally ship Dean and Sam I guess I need to make another category, how does Sabriel sound?' What does that even mean?!" Gabriel whined and Angelica laughed hysterically at his words. "Do I even WANT to know?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow and Angelica smirked.

"Nope…"

"I thought not…"

"Hey douche, what're you doing here?" Dean glared at him and Gabriel grinned innocently at him.

"Who me? Just talking to my friend…" Gabriel winked at Angelica and she sighed.

"Just behave…" She warned him and he smirked back at her.

"Behave…? What is this Behave you speak of?" Gabriel asked with a massive grin and Angelica sighed.

"Yeah I thought not…" She shook her head.

"Why don't you make like an Angel, and take off…" Dean snapped at him and Gabriel frowned then left with a fluff of feathers.

"Dean…" Angelica whined and he grabbed her arm forcing her to stand up.

"Come on, Sam's found out information…" He forced her to move and he passed her up and she snorted in loud laughter. Dean looked back at her with a glare. "What's up?"

"Not a damn thing Squishy…not a damn thing…" Angelica admitted with a straight face and Dean rolled his eyes walking away.

He obviously didn't notice the sign on his back of an arrow pointing up to his head stating 'brain out of order, please insert new one'. Angelica felt the snickers rise from her body before she knew it she was laughing.

"Nice one Wingman…"


	126. Digging Up Leticia

Sam met them halfway and started to fill them in on what he found out. Dean walked past and Sam bit his lip seeing the sign on Dean's back. Sam looked at Angelica who shook her head at him warning him against informing Dean about its presence. Sam leaned close to her.

"Gabriel again?" He asked quietly and Angelica nodded. Sam sighed and started delivering the news he discovered. "All right. So that was a guy with the County Historical Society."

"And...?" Dean motioned for him to continue.

"Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son." Sam admitted and Angelica frowned sadly.

"Poor kids…"

"Her son." Dean wanted confirmation to that discovery.

"Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the kid." Sam frowned at the readout.

"Oh that's it, I'm gunna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Dude say where she was buried?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"He doesn't know." He admitted while the two guys from before were heard talking about the same thing.

Angelica looked over and noticed it was the large Dean, and the tall skinny Sam guys from the question panel.

"Check it out. There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there... cemetery." The one admitted while they were looking at a map.

"You think that's where Leticia's planted?" The other asked while the trio approached them.

"It's worth a shot."

Sam leaned in between the two guys and started to check out the map.

"Hey, hey!" He snapped at Sam and the other guy looked at them.

"Do you mind?!"

They ignored the pretend hunters and started to speak to each other.

"It's real. A century old, at least, and he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds." Sam nodded towards the map.

"Where'd you two get this map?" Dean asked and the one that was portraying himself scoffed at him.

"It's called a game pal. It ain't called charity." He snapped at him Dean sighed in irritation.

"Yeah right. Gimme the map chuckles." Dean growled and the poser Dean snorted in laughter.

"Yeah well you're the chuckles, Chuckles. Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody." He snapped brining out his plastic gun and Dean started to go for his Real gun.

"Whoa there Squishy no killing the posers…" Angelica steadied his hand and he growled in dismay.

"They're freakin' annoying!" He whined to her and she gave him a stern expression and he sighed putting his gun back.

"Look, guys. We all wanna find the bones right? We just thought...it would go faster if we all worked together." Sam admitted and the guys looked at each other.

"we get the sizzler gift card." They stated together and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Dean ceded victory.

"And we get to be Sam and Dean." They pointed to themselves.

"Whatever…" Angelica grumbled and pushed Dean and Sam towards the door.

The tall skinny guy pretending to be Sam smirked at Dean's back.

"Hey did you know there's a sign on your back?" He asked snickering.

Dean frowned and reached behind him and felt the piece of paper. He tore it off and read it before sending an incredibly menacing glare to Angelica already knowing WHO put it there.

"Oh that douche is getting his wings deep fried next time I see him…" Dean growled making Sam and Angelica snicker lightly. The two pretending guys just looked at each other like they were missing out on a funny joke. "Let's just this over with…" Dean stomped forward.

The group headed towards the cemetery while the posers looked back at Sam and Dean.

"Hey, Rufus, Bobby, would you hurry it up?" They shouted back at them.

"If they're Bobby and Rufus who am I?" Angelica hollered back and the two guys looked at each other.

"Well there's not a lot of females so you can choose between Jo, Ellen and Ruby…"

"You know I'll just pretend to be their cousin that died pre-series…" She hollered back and they nodded impressed.

"Nice twist…it could work…"

They all continued to walk while Dean was about ready to blow up.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked Dean who kept stomping.

"I'm trying to be." Dean growled and the three had to listen to the pretend hunters quoting the book series word for word.

Dean finally had enough of hearing everything he and Sam had ever argued about word for word and he snapped.

"All right, you know what? That's it. That is it!" He growled angrily.

"What's wrong Bobby?" The poser Sam asked and the real Dean was pissed off.

"I'm not Bobby, ok? You're not Sam. You're not Dean. What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?!"

"Because we're fans. Like you…" The large guy admitted and Dean glared at him.

"No. I am not a fan, ok. Not fans. In fact, I think that the Dean and Sam story sucks. It is not fun. It is not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nut house. So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean do you think they enjoy being treated like... like circus freaks?"

"Uh...I don't think they care, because they're fictional characters!" The one guy stated getting a freaked out look.

"They care more than people know…" Angelica muttered darkly while Dean stormed off.

"He...takes the story really seriously." Sam offered quietly before they started back to the cemetery.

Angelica looked over at the poser fans and thought to herself.

"So what are your names? I would rather not keep calling you poser fans…"

"Oh I'm Barnes, this is Damien sorry we kind of got caught up in the game…" Barnes admitted sheepishly and Angelica smirked.

"I'm Angelica…"

"Pleasure to meet you…hey you know that was really epic how you leveled out the crazy blonde chick during the panel…"

"Thanks, but frankly she is one of my only friends. You just need to know how to handle her…" Angelica smirked making Barnes and Damien nod in agreement.

After about ten minutes they found the graves.

"I found three of the boys." Dean hollered and Angelica whistled.

"Got the son over here…" She announced.

"And here's Leticia Gore." Sam nodded.

Damien and Barnes were checking the bushes for the bones and Dean sighed towards them.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked sharing an exasperated look with Sam.

"We're looking for bones genius. They gotta be around here somewhere." Damien grumbled and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Generally, bones are in the ground." Dean offered while Sam dropped the bags down.

"How's it feel to be the pack mule Jolly?" Angelica asked Sam who glared at her.

"Shut up…"

"Well I KNOW that bones are in the ground…it's just…" Damien started but saw the three grab up shovels. "Wait, hold on. Are you guys serious?" He whined in panic while Dean glanced at him.

"Yeah."/"Pretty much." Both Dean and Angelica stated at the same time. They looked at each other and then both snorted in laughter. "Jinx."/"Jinx." They did it again and Sam groaned in despair.

"Stop doing that!"

"We're not really digging up graves you guys, we're just playing a game." Barnes tried to get the others to see reason and Dean sighed.

"Trust us. You wanna win the game, right?" He asked calmly making Barnes and Damien nod hesitantly.

They finally got finished digging up Leticia Gore's grave and they opened the casket making Barnes and Damien gag in disgust.

"That's not a plastic skeleton. That's a... that's a skeleton skeleton."

"You just dug up a real grave." The two guys whined in fear and Angelica shared a look with Dean.

"Yeah." Dean nodded still in the grave.

"Last time I did this we had to dislocate the jaw of a murderer…" Angelica explained to Damien and Barnes who just gaped at her in horror.

"Sweetie you are not wrapped right…" Barnes shook his head and Angelica smirked.

"What gave you the impression I was sane?" She asked grinning and Dean snorted.

"Amen to that…"

Angelica threw some dirt from her shovel onto Dean and he glared at her.

"Brat…" He grumbled.

"Ass…" She countered while Damien and Barnes were struck dumb with terror.

"You guys are nuts…" Barnes argued with them and Sam smirked.

"I thought you guys wanted to be hunters." He questioned through his smirk.

"Hunters aren't real man. This isn't real!" The two guys started to walk away from the trio. "My God. You guys have seriously lost your grip on this…" Barnes trailed off looking past Sam and they turned to see what had him spooked.

Leticia Gore appeared right beside Sam and she scolded him before hitting him.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" She warned them all and tossed Angelica through the air and she landed against another headstone.

"Okay…ow…" She whined from the pain.

Barnes and Damien were screaming like little girls running away when Leticia Gore cut them off halting their escape. They both screamed in horror before she scolded them next.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!"

Dean took this time to throw salt into the grave and onto the old bones. He waited just long enough for Damien and Barnes to almost piss themselves before he threw in a lit match lighting the grave on fire. Leticia Gore let out a scream of tormented pain and burned out in a small explosion. Then the wind cleared everything and all was silent once more.

"Real enough for you two?" Dean asked helping Angelica to stand up then he helped his brother stand up.


	127. We Screwed Up Guys

The three real hunters watched Barnes and Damien doing shots like their lives depended on it. Poor guys had just witnessed something terrifying. Angelica felt really bad for them but maybe now they understood that her cousin's lives weren't a game.

"That was...really..." Barnes couldn't even finish his sentence so Dean did it for him.

"Awful. Right?" He asked and the two guys looked at them. Their faces were almost bleach white in fear. "Exactly. Round's on us guys." Dean smirked and tossed them some money.

"See you around." Sam offered and Angelica hugged both of them.

"Sorry guys, I hope this doesn't screw you up too badly…" She admitted and she followed her cousins.

"Hey. How'd you know how to do all that?" Damien asked them and they looked back.

"We…We read the books." Sam offered lamely and somehow the two fans could tell he was lying but let it drop.

The trio started walking to the front door of the Hotel but made a pit stop at Chuck who was talking to the Convention Manager.

"Hey Chuck. Good luck with the Supernatural books, and screw you very much." Dean offered acerbically before leaving. Sam shrugged and followed Dean away. Angelica looked at Chuck sadly before she hugged him.

"If writing helps the headaches don't let them scare you into stopping. Being a mouthpiece and all…if you need to do it to stop the pain then do it…Okay?" She explained to him and he sighed dejectedly and hugged her back.

"Thanks…" Chuck patted her shoulder and she followed her cousins outside.

"Fans of yours?" The Convention Manager asked and Chuck snorted humorlessly.

"I'd say no." Chuck admitted darkly.

Angelica ran into Sam's back when they just stopped walking.

"Ow…is there a reason you two stopped?" She asked getting annoyed.

"The door appears to be stuck Angel…" Dean admitted and she went and tried to open the front door but it wouldn't budge.

"Well that's not good…" She muttered darkly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"No shit Angel, Sammy go check the other exits. Angel, you and me are going to check the windows."

A few minutes of Dean and Angelica trying to break, open up any of the windows Sam came back looking worried.

"Hey, anything?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"Every exit's locked. Almost like..." Sam offered but Dean ended for him.

"Something's keeping us in?"

"Yeah. This is bad." Sam admitted making Dean and Angelica look back at him.

"You think?!"/"Ya think?!" They both stated together and Sam groaned in dismay.

"You guys seriously need to stop…" Before he could finish his sentence they heard a woman screaming and they ran towards the sound.

The actress that Dean was hitting on in the bar came running out of one of the rooms in a blind panic. Dean caught her before she ran into something other than himself.

"Don't go in there!" She screamed in terror.

"Get downstairs ok? Go go!" Dean ordered the girl who fled without argument.

The trio entered the Library and saw Leticia's son in the corner like he had been in the attic. The boy looked up and directly at Angelica.

"Why'd you do that? Why did you send my mommy away?" He asked her but Dean answered for her.

"Ah, maybe because of the high and tight she gave you, huh? How bout some thanks?" Dean snapped

and Angelica glared at him.

"My mommy didn't do this to me." He whined in despair Angelica moved closer to the boy.

She knelt beside the boy who hadn't disappeared yet.

"If she didn't then who did?" Angelica asked quietly and the boys hand shot out and grabbed Angelica around her wrist.

Angelica let out a sharp cry as the coldness circled her wrist but then it was like she was seeing everything that had happened. Sam and Dean paled as soon as the kid grabbed her arm.

"ANGEL!" Dean started for his weapon but Sam stopped him. "Dammit Sammy she's…" Sam interrupted him.

"She's the only one that may be able to get the truth…the kid attached to her in the attic…"

FLASH *Leticia Gore was putting her son to bed.

`but mommy I want to stay up a little longer!`

-Dear heart you know you need the rest, we have three little boys coming tomorrow.-

`okay mommy I love you.`

-I love you too baby.-

`I love you this much mommy!`

-Well I love you THIS much!-*

FLASH *Three little boys were running rampant trying to set a stray cat on fire. Leticia stops and scolds them.* FLASH *Same boys throwing rocks at passing horseback riders. Leticia stops and scolds them.* FLASH *The same three boys again and again doing something naughty and being scolded by Leticia Gore.* FLASH *The boys grab up Leticia's son and take him up to the attic. The boys are playing Cowboy and Indians and scalp the young boy. Leticia walks in and stares at them in horror. She chases boys through the hotel before catching and killing all three.* FLASH *Leticia goes back up to the attic and kills herself while holding her son in her arms.* FLASH *Police swarm into the orphanage and find Leticia holding her son makes the assumption that she killed all four boys then herself.*

Angelica let out a scream of horror then she flew backwards landing on the floor. Sam and Dean hurried to her side noticing the boy was gone now. Dean was checking for injuries while Sam checked her vitals.

"She's okay Dean, everything's normal…how about wounds?" Sam asked indicating that her breathing and pulse were okay.

"Nothing besides a massive bruise around her wrist where the little brat grabbed her."

Angelica let out a small groan of pain and blearily opened her eyes. She saw Sam and Dean above her and it took her a few seconds to realize what had happened. She tried to sit up quickly only to have Dean push her back down.

"Careful kid, that looked like a helluva trip…" He warned her worriedly.

"Guys…" She muttered through a hoarse throat. "We screwed up big time…"


	128. Deal With Those Brats

Sam carried Angelica down to the lobby and put her on a sofa. Dean covered her with a couple blankets while Sam ran in and told Chuck what was going on. Angelica could see him and Sam through the open door.

"Well guys I guess we're out of time. So thank you for your incredibly probing and rigorous questions, and have a good..." Sam interrupted Chuck and whispered into his ear. "Hey...What? Holy crap…is she okay?" Chuck asked worriedly and looked through the doors at Angelica who waved to him that she was okay.

"You gotta keep everyone safe in here Chuck. This is life or death." Sam told him while covering the microphone.

"For how long?" Chuck asked worriedly and Sam sighed in annoyance.

"As long as it takes." Sam explained to him.

"Well...how the hell am I supposed to do that?" He asked with a whine and Sam glared at him.

"Don't know, don't care…just do it!" He snapped at him before leaving the stage.

"Ok. So ahh, good news. I got much more to tell you... I guess." Chuck admitted to the audience of the convention.

Dean looked over at Angelica who sighed and shook the blankets off of her body.

"You good?"

"Yeah, but we need to protect the others."

"What did you see?"

"I'll explain after we move the workers into the auditorium. We need to salt them in…this is going to be bad…"

Dean, Sam and Angelica ushered workers down into the auditorium listening to them grumble the whole way.

"Buddy, I got work to do!" The Hotel Manager whined to them.

"You're gunna want to see this, trust me. It's gunna be a hell of a show." Dean offered while they got the last people into the room.

Sam and Angelica laid the salt lines around the windows and finally the doorway. They heard Chuck trying to talk to the convention members while everything was going on around them.

"Ah, what does the future hold for Sam and Dean? Well, how do you feel about angels? Yeah, because let me tell you, they're not nearly as lame as you think." Chuck muttered and Angelica rolled her eyes.

Dean looked at Angelica when they were back out in the Lobby.

"Okay Angel what did you see during your ghost trip?" He asked frowning.

"The whole story is wrong. The three kids Leticia killed were like real life Eddie Munsters. They were seriously screwed up brats. They killed her son while playing Cowboys and Indians. Leticia walked in on them after they finished. She went crazy and chased them through the whole building before she caught one in the Library, one in the Lobby, and the other one she got right away in the Attic. She killed herself while holding her son in her arms. The police only saw one adult four dead children and figured she was the one that killed them all…"

"Okay so Leticia was the only one keeping them all in line…" Dean muttered darkly.

"Smooth move on our part." Sam grumbled slapping an open palm to his face.

"Yeah, well we gotta get back to the cemetery, torch the kids' bones." Dean grumbled and Angelica scoffed.

"And how do we do that Squishy? The bones are outside, the weapons are outside…and we got rid of the only thing they were scared of…" Angelica argued and Dean smirked getting an idea.

"I have an idea…"

Dean walked over to the woman who played the Leticia Gore ghost for the LARPING Game and told her what was going on.

"You want me to do what?!" She asked incredulously.

"You're an actress. We just want you to act." Dean offered and she shook her head.

"I work at Hooters, in Toledo. No, you can forget it!" She snapped and Angelica growled.

"You'll be safe, we promise. This is really important!" Sam argued and Angelica moved forward.

"We are all in serious shit right now lady…" Angelica started to explain. "We're giving you the chance to help us save not only yourself but everybody in this building. What do you say?" Angelica asked and the woman thought about it and finally nodded.

"We wanna help." Damien and Barnes came up to the group.

"No guys…it's not your fight." Angelica warned them worriedly.

"Why not?" Barnes asked with a pout and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cause this isn't make-believe." Dean argued and Damien sighed.

"Look, we know. We're not nuts. We're freakin' terrified…" Damien started but Barnes finished for him.

"Yeah but if all these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something!" He admitted to the group and Dean stared at him curiously.

"Why?" Dean asked and they shrugged.

"Because. That's what Sam and Dean would do."

"Squishy…we might need their help…" Angelica motioned for Dean to talk to her quietly. Dean looked at her and Sam followed. "These three kids are powerful. The more help we can get the better things will be. Trust me on this, I've seen what they can and have done."

Dean walked back to the group and nodded.

"Okay you two are in. Angel where did the deaths happen?"

"Attic, Lobby, and the Library…"

"Wasn't that one guy freaking out about the Library?" Damien asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah that Alex guy said he was attacked in the Library…it might be the best shot at getting them in the same place." Dean bit his lip thinking. "Angel, you Sam and the Bobsey Twins make a break for outside as soon as the doors are open okay?" Dean asked and they all nodded.

About ten minutes later Sam, Damien and Barnes were shoving at the front door with everything they had. Eventually the kids must have freaked out seeing Leticia again because the door started to open slightly.

"Go go go…" Sam shouted and only Damien and Barnes managed to get out before the doors slammed shut again. "Damn it." Sam cursed and he ran for the Library.

Angelica looked around not sure what to do but she moved forward only to be stopped by Leticia's son.

"You can hold them off long enough for the other two to complete what they need…" The boy admitted and Angelica looked at him oddly.

"How?" She asked worriedly and she felt a bright blue light surround her body and she let out a moan of pain.

Seconds later she stood back up and adjusted her clothes and moved hastily to the Library. She slammed the double doors open and saw three little boys about to injure Sam and Dean. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she stepped forward.

The boys looked up and their eyes widened in fear. Dean and Sam looked at Angelica and paled seeing a swirling black and bluish mist moving around their cousin. Her hair was flowing like a gale of wind was pushing it away from her face. Angelica looked over at the boys and glared angrily. She opened her mouth and started to speak. Sam and Dean were completely freaked out hearing the dual voice come from her mouth.

"PATRICK, THOMAS, AND DANIEL!" Angelica screamed at the boys angrily and the kids leapt up from Sam and Dean. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ANTICS! I HAVE WARNED YOU THREE OVER A THOUSAND TIMES TO BEHAVE! THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW! It's not enough that you killed my dear heart, but you continuously MISBEHAVE!"

The boys were pressed up against the wall in fear but Angelica kept stalking towards them with an ice cold expression.

"You three were WORTHLESS in life…" At the word worthless Angelica threw out her right hand and the spirit of Leticia Gore flung the table separating her from the boys. "Now you are WORTHLESS in death!" Again at the word worthless Angelica threw her left hand out and flung the last chair away from the boys.

'Anytime guys…I cannot hold her much longer…' Angelica grumbled darkly and felt the spirit start to slip away.

The boys saw that the spirit was fading into the ether and started to smirk and approached Angelica. One hit her with a fist to the stomach and she collapsed. Before the boys could do anymore damage they burned up and disappeared with screams of fear and pain.

After a few seconds Sam and Dean scurried over to Angelica's side. She groaned in pain and sat up tiredly.

"Okay the next time I agree to house an ethereal being in my body…shoot me…" She moaned tiredly as Sam helped her stand up.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean asked with wide eyes.

"Leticia's son has done his homework…he looked through the books in here." Angelica breathed through the fatigue. "When a spirit is still traveling to the beyond it can latch onto a human body if the human body allows it."

"So you let Leticia jump in you?"

"She was pretty weak to begin with but I managed to stall the little brats long enough for Damien and Barnes to do their jobs."

"That was fucking stupid kid…" Dean sighed and slapped her in the head. "Stupid but brilliant…" And he hugged her.

"Let's get the Hell outta here I'm starting to hate this place." Angelica whined and Sam smirked at her.

Dean shook his head and picked up the iron bar he had been using to strike at the brats.

"You know maybe that guy was right. Maybe we should put these things on a bungee." Dean admitted and Angelica snorted in laughter.

So the whole crisis had been averted and dealt with. Evidently Becky was now into Chuck because he kept his cool together and managed to save the group of people when somebody broke the salt line. Dean and Angelica were talking to Damien and Barnes while police and ambulances crowded the Hotel.

"You know I gotta hand it to you guys. You really saved our asses back there. So ah, you know, thanks." Dean admitted and there was an awkward pause. "I don't even know your names."

"Oh. Well, I'm Barnes. This is Damien. What's yours?" Barnes asked and Dean smirked at Angelica who shrugged.

"Dean. The real Dean." He admitted suddenly Damien and Barnes started laughing.

"Ahhh, yeah right. Me too!" Damien chortled and Barnes snorted again.

"Get the hell out of here Dean!"

"Well, anyway. Thanks. Really…" Dean admitted as he and Angelica started to turn away.

"You're wrong you know." Damien started to speak and Dean looked back.

"What?"

"About Supernatural. No offense but I'm not sure you get what the stories about." He explained and Dean smirked vapidly at him.

"Really…?"

"All right. In real life, he sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean, to wake up every morning and save the world. To have a brother who would die for you. Well who wouldn't want that?" Damien finally ended his spiel and Dean actually had to think about what he said before he nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you got a point. You know, you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?" Dean asked them and they shrugged.

"Oh. Well, we met online. Supernatural chat room." Barnes offered as an explanation and Dean let out a small huff of laughter.

"Oh. Well it must be nice to get out of your parent's basement. Make some friends." Dean shrugged but Damien smirked shyly.

"We're more than friends." Damien and Barnes started to hold hands and snuggle right there. Angelica squealed in triumph.

"HA I KNEW IT!" She squeaked and hugged them both.

"Oh wow…okay…well if it works for ya…" Dean smirked and the two rolled their eyes good naturedly. "Come on Angel let's get the Hell outta here…"

Angelica was waiting near the Impala standing there for Dean and Sam to finish threatening Chuck with the 'no more books' spiel. She heard feathers ruffle and she looked over seeing Castiel standing staring at her sternly.

"Hey Flyboy what's up?" She asked but his eyes narrowed more. "Uhm…is there a problem…?"

"No Angelica…there is no problem…" Castiel started and Angelica sighed in relief. "You only just attempted something that only Dean Winchester WOULD TRY!" He snapped trying to be scary which made Angelica smirk sadly at him.

"If this is about Leticia Gore…"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED IF YOUR BODY REJECTED HER?!" Castiel yelled at her revealing just how upset he was.

"I didn't have time to think it through…" She started to explain but Castiel interrupted her.

"No thinking…you certainly are a Winchester through and through aren't you?!" He scolded her and she looked at him insulted.

"Whoa there little bro…don't compare her to those two mutton for brains…" Gabriel appeared beside them and Castiel's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I am leaving…" Castiel stated simply and was gone the next second. Angelica pouted back over at Gabriel.

"What has his feathers ruffled?" She asked and Gabriel sighed.

"When a human body houses an ethereal being like a ghost it sends a shock wave through the cosmos…" Gabriel started to explain. "We both lost the connection to you it's kind of like an EMP for heaven. We couldn't tell where you were and we tried to zap back to here but even that was blocked off. We weren't even sure if you were still alive, Cas he gets a little emotional when things he attaches to break."

"Did you just refer to me as a 'thing' Wingman?" Angelica asked tersely and he rolled his eyes.

"Did nothing I say just register?" Gabriel asked motioning with his hands. "Because I get the strange impression we're not on the same page…"

"It was just as a distraction so Damien and Barnes could salt and burn the kids…" Angelica thought about what Castiel said. "What would've happened if I rejected her?"

"Kaboom…" Gabriel made a 'boom' motion with his hands and Angelica cringed realizing he meant her body would've exploded from the pressure.

"Look I'm sorry but it was a quick fix to a bad situation…"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and hugged her before leaving as well. Dean and Sam finally met up with her at the car and Dean looked at her oddly.

"You ok Angelica?" Sam asked and she nodded. "Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt."

"What?"/"Huh?" Dean and Angelica both asked at the same time making Sam roll his eyes.

"Long story, I'll tell you guys on the way…let's get out of here…"

"About time…we need to make a break for it before Becky asks me for my email address…" Angelica muttered and Dean snorted in laughter.

Together the three hunters drove away from the very first Supernatural Convention as fast as they could.


	129. Crowley and the Colt

Angelica leaned against the car listening to Sam talking to Dean. She bit her lip worriedly.

"Crowley?" She asked confusedly. Sam looked over at her. "I know that name from somewhere…" Angelica reached into the car and pulled out Sam's laptop. "I found a website a long time ago I can't believe I forgot about it." She explained as he cousins approached her side looking at the address.

"So Weird?" Dean asked with a grimace.

"The site's owner went to my middle school for about two months. Evidently her mother was auditioning for a TV Show but it fell through. Ah here it is…" Angelica pulled up the main message board.

Dean leaned closer and saw a post on a forum about Crossroads Demons.

"Who posts these things?" He asked curiously.

"Don't know…they stay anonymous for the most part. Ah and here is the name Crowley…oh…" Angelica stuttered to a stop and paled.

"What?" Sam asked and saw what made her pale. Sam let out a laugh of disbelief. "Of course we'd have to go against the King of the Crossroads…"

"Okay so it's just a normal day for us…got it." Dean stated simply getting his cell phone and contacting Castiel.

After giving Castiel the information the Angel called back when he found out where Crowley was.

"Got him." Castiel stated simply through the phone. "The demon Crowley is making a deal; as we speak, it's, going down."

Dean cringed hearing that Crowley was kissing somebody to seal the deal and Angelica frowned.

"Okay, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him." Dean snapped through the phone and Angelica slapped him in the head.

"I won't lose him." Castiel snapped through the phone.

Crowley disappeared after the deal was finished and Castiel followed him to a decent sized mansion. Castiel tried to go into the building but discovered there were Angelic Wards all over the place.

"I followed him. It's not far, but it's layered in Enochian warding magic." Castiel offered to Dean who nodded and started to mentally plan what to do. "I can't get in."

"That's okay, you did great. We'll take it from here." Dean muttered darkly before disconnecting the call.

They contracted Jo Harville to help with their plan and she wore a fancy dress and rang the button at the gate.

"Hello?" The intercom beside the gate voiced.

"Hello. My car broke down. I—I need some help." Jo spoke through the com and the person on the other side replied to her.

"I'll be down in a minute."

The gate opened and two guys walked out and smiled at her with a leer.

"Evening, pretty lady. Get yourself on in here." One of them mentioned leering at her.

"I just need to make a call." Jo explained hopefully.

"You don't need to call anyone, baby." The man glanced back at his partner with a smirk.

"We're the only help you're ever gonna need." The other one grinned at her and Jo cleared her throat nervously.

"You know what? I think I should wait by my car." Jo was starting to leave when the guys stop her and she saw their eyes turn black.

"We said, get your ass in here." The first man grabbed her and Jo beat the shit out of him.

The second man ended up with Ruby's knife in his neck and Sam smirked back at Jo as she killed the other guy.

"Good work sister bear…" Angelica smirked at her and Jo shook her head with a smirk.

"Thanks but seriously stop calling me sister bear…"

"Oh come on, Squishy, Jolly, Wingman, Grumpy, Flyboy, Mama Bear and Sister Bear…nicknames means I like you…"

Dean started to cut the wires to the gate and looked for the fuse box.

"What about Douchariah? You don't like him Angel…" Dean asked still looking around.

"You forget Dean, Gabriel was the one that came up with that one…"

Dean thought about it and snorted in laughter.

"Yeah, he may be an ass but your Archangel does have a sense of humor."

Jo's work was done for now and she left. The Wonder Trio made a Devil's Trap under one of the carpets and Angelica sniffed at some expensive wine near the desk. Dean threw a book at her and she was startled into dropping the bottle which emptied onto some of the carpet.

"Asshole…" She grumbled leaving the bottle where it fell.

They walked down an exquisite corridor and the door opened and a good looking older guy came out. He stopped seeing the three of them and he smirked.

"It's Crowley, right?" Sam asked and Crowley sighed towards them.

"So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough." Crowley spoke with a crisp Scottish/British accent that made him seem even more hot. "And this must be the cousin that nobody knows anything about." Crowley reached forward and lightly kissed her hand with a self-serving grin. "Enchante mademoiselle…" He greeted Angelica who blushed slightly and she pulled her hand away from his.

Crowley moved to the door of his study and noticed the carpet was rumpled. He sighed and with a roll of his eyes he knelt down and looked at the Devil's Trap under the rug.

"Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" He asked indignantly and Angelica smirked vapidly at him.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you I dropped a bottle of wine on it?" Angelica asked and Crowley's eyes narrowed before looking further into the room and glared back at her.

"Do you have any idea how much that wine cost?" He asked her with a scowl. "It's from the 1600's!"

"It WAS from the 1600's…" Angelica offered with a small grin and Crowley blinked before he smirked at her.

"Oh I like this one…she's nice and feisty…"

Crowley cleared his throat and a couple Demons grabbed Dean, Angelica and Sam. Their weapons were snatched away while Crowley pulled out a nice looking weapon.

"This is it, right? This is what it's all about." Crowley spun the gun slightly and Angelica frowned.

"That is the colt? I expected you know…more Ghost Rider type weaponry. I'm a little disappointed."

Crowley rolled his eyes at her words and aimed the gun at her making Dean and Sam stiffen worriedly. Crowley then aimed the gun at his minion Demons and killed them where they stood. The three hunters stared at him in surprise not sure what was going on.

"We need to talk. Privately." Crowley informed them and they shared worried looks. The Crossroads Demon led them into another room and started to pour himself a new drink.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked finally able to make words.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley motioned with the gun before he waved his hand and shut the door without touching it.

"Nice party trick…" Angelica muttered and he shot her a look that said 'shut up'.

"There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you."

"You told us." Sam muttered and Crowley smirked.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine." Crowley offered but they were still confused.

"And why would you tell us about the gun?" Angelica asked curiously and Crowley pointed the gun at her again.

"I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"Why do you want us to do that?" Angelica asked before Dean or Sam could speak.

"It's called…" Crowley started before he put the gun down again and continued. "Survival, well, I forgot two of you are at best functioning morons, the other is a nice piece of eye candy that I wouldn't mind strapping to my rack if you catch my drift." Crowley smirked over at Angelica and winked at her.

Angelica's face fell in disgust knowing the 'rack' meant something completely different than the hell version of the rack. Dean's face started to turn red in anger and he moved forward only to be stopped by Sam.

"He's trying to get you riled up Dean…let's hear him out before we gank his ass…" Sam muttered darkly and Dean rose an eyebrow at his brother.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember?" Crowley explained and Angelica suddenly got why he was doing this. "He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?"

"And we're back to the enemy of my enemy…" Angelica sighed in dismay and Crowley smirked at her.

"And I've realized you are the brains behind the Wonder Trio aren't you darling?" He drawled slowly and she rose an eyebrow at him.

"Are you telling me that you're the ONLY Demon that has realized that if Lucifer gets what he wants we're all fucked?" She asked and he sighed in dismay. "You're obviously the only smart one down there. And FYI you're not the first Demon to hit on me…" Angelica looked over at Crowley and smirked. "Though I admit you ARE better looking than Allie."

"Ah yes Alistair was a bit of a fugly bastard wasn't he?" Crowley conceded her point and she laughed.

"You know guys I'm starting to like this one…can we keep him?" She asked Sam and Dean who gaped at her.

"What? NO WE CAN'T KEEP HIM!" Dean snapped at her getting over the initial shock at how this discussion had gone downhill.

"But Lucifer created you why would he want you all dead?" Sam asked and Crowley blinked at him.

"Are they always this thick?" He asked Angelica who nodded with a shrug.

"Yeah basically…"

"And to answer your question Gigantor, to Lucifer we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If he manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?"

Crowley handed them the gun and Sam hesitantly took it from him.

"Great…" Sam grumbled feeling freaked out by this whole thing.

"Great." Crowley mocked Sam who shot him a bitch face. "Oh nice 'I will you ablaze' look."

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?" Dean asked still not willing to trust this guy.

"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri." Crowley informs the three and they shrug at each other.

"Great." Sam pointed the gun at Crowley and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked on empty and Angelica let out a snort of laughter.

"Did you guys really think he'd hand you a loaded weapon? He's right I AM the smart one here…" Angelica offered laughing and Dean slapped her in the head. Crowley kept smirking at her and sighed before he headed for his desk.

"You'll probably need some more ammunition." He admitted and started to rummage around it.

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean questioned the motives of this guy.

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" Crowley threw the bullets to Dean but when they looked up Crowley was gone.

"Shit…" Dean swore and shook his head.

"You know…I don't know, I kind of like the bastard…" Angelica admitted and ducked from the head slaps that Sam and Dean threw at her.


	130. last night on earth

Later everybody met up at Bobby's place to plan out their attack. Angelica shook her head standing beside Jo as they watched Ellen and Castiel trying to outdrink each other. Ellen obviously didn't realize that being an Angel he had an advantage.

"All right, big boy." Ellen emptied two of the five shot glasses and then she dared Castiel to drink.

"Well." Castiel stated simply and downed all five shots and looked back at her. She blinked in surprise then she sighed in defeat. "I think I'm starting to feel something." He offered making Angelica and Jo laugh into their beer bottles.

Bobby came rolling in and tossed the pie that Jo and Angelica had made onto the counter.

Dean smirked at the pie and they heard feathers ruffling and saw Gabriel sitting on the counter and ducked from the bullet being shot at him by Bobby.

"Geez Professor X, chill out!" Gabriel snapped at him and then grinned over at Angelica. "Hey Sweet Cheeks, hey little bro." He greeted Angelica and then Castiel. Castiel sighed in dismay seeing his brother in the room. Bobby rolled his eyes before he left the room again.

"Gabriel…" Castiel offered making Ellen and Jo blink in surprise.

"The Archangel?" Jo asked while checking him out. "This is the other guy you're linked to?" She asked Angelica who nodded and Jo smirked. "Lucky girl…"

"Go home Sister Bear, you're drunk…" Angelica stated simply and Gabriel snorted in laughter.

"Okay here's the thing…this is a private party no Archangels allowed so beat it…" Dean snapped at him and Gabriel gave him a fake pout.

"Fine I can see I'm not wanted…I'm taking my ball and going home…" Gabriel flew away but not before he snatched up the pie he was sitting beside.

Dean's face fell and he looked at where the pie once sat. His face morphed into rage in a few seconds and he screamed.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean kicked a cabinet door. "HE TOOK THE FUCKING PIE!"

Angelica burst into hysterical laughter and slipped on the floor. She was caught by Castiel who was supporting her around her waist.

Everybody noticed quickly that the scene looked a bit romantic and Dean rolled his eyes at the intense stare Castiel was giving Angelica.

"Go home Angelica, you're drunk…" Castiel offered quietly then smirked as the others in the room burst into laughter.

"No just tipsy." Angelica admitted and lightly kissed Castiel's cheek before she left his arms to sit somewhere else.

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner!" Bobby shouted from the living room and they all piled into the room. They saw Bobby had set up a camera and they all looked at him unamused.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken!" Ellen snapped at him and Sam nodded.

"Hear, hear…" Sam muttered and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." Bobby argued with them and they sighed in defeat. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

Everybody was getting together for the picture and the space was crowded so Angelica ended up half on Ellen's lap and half on Castiel's lap. Castiel looked at her feeling bad that she was uncomfortable and he shifted slightly giving her more room. Angelica was starting to slip off of the seat and onto the floor when Castiel grabbed her up and pulled her back onto the seat. He kept his arms around her waist to hold her in place and she blushed.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen laughed at Bobby's reasoning.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Castiel offered truthfully and that one statement made everybody's smiles drop as the picture took.

While everybody's smiles dropped Angelica had looked over at Castiel with a smirk of disbelief and he looked back at her innocently. They heard the camera flash and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"We have to work on your timing Flyboy…" She smiled at him and shook her head.

Angelica sat outside on her favorite junker. It was the car she laid on while she talked to Gabriel. She saw Castiel come out of the house and see her. He walked over to the car and sat beside her before she moved over giving him more room.

"So I get meet Lucifer tomorrow huh?" Angelica asked while looking up at the starry night. Castiel frowned worriedly at her.

"I would rather you stay here with Bobby…" He offered quietly and she looked at him. "He could turn you to his side with his words…"

"Flyboy I may understand WHY he rebelled, it doesn't mean I agree with him." Angelica leaned back against the windshield and watched the stars twinkling. "I really don't blame him either we ruined this planet. I wish I could've seen it at the beginning. It must have been breathtaking before humans came and destroyed it." Angelica sighed sadly and Castiel laid beside her.

"It still is Angelica, you might not see it but the world is still a beautiful place."

Angelica let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Heh even if I die tomorrow I at least will go knowing that I have done things that not many people have done before."

"You are referring to Hunting…" Castiel surmised but she smiled at him.

"Well yeah among other things. I saved two angels, teased said angels, I fought Demons and ghosts." Angelica sighed tiredly and started to fall asleep. "Found I had a family, that was pretty cool. I survived a Hellhound attack…" She saw Castiel flinch when she mentioned that part. "I actually met a Prophet of the Lord, poor guy…" Angelica smirked sadly thinking about Chuck.

"I liked it when you corrected Uriel on Biblical Literature he was very mad." Castiel admitted with a smirk and Angelica muttered lightly and snuggled into his side falling asleep.

Castiel looked down at her and smiled slightly and he kissed her forehead before he picked her up and carried her back to the house where he laid her on the couch. He covered her with a blanket and made sure she was comfortable before he sat down beside the couch and watched over her and the others of the house.

Dean was moving around the house making sure everything was quiet when he saw Castiel carry Angelica into the living room and put her on the couch. Dean smirked at how carefully Castiel tucked the blanket around her before he sat on the floor watching the others that were asleep in the room.


	131. Car Ride From Hell

The next morning Angelica woke up and saw everybody else in the process of waking up. She blinked tiredly and looked over seeing Castiel sitting on the floor with his back against the couch still wide awake. She snorted in laughter and he looked over at her.

"Do you even sleep?" She asked with a smile and he tilted his head in confusion.

"It is not required."

Later in the morning everybody was packing up the two cars Angelica worriedly looked over at Bobby and hugged him.

"Be good Grumpy and no keggers." She warned him and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Angelica we were discussing the arrangements." Castiel came over to her side and led her away from Bobby. "Jo and Ellen have decided I will travel with them while you will be traveling with Sam and Dean."

"Okay so that evens it out three to a car…nice move." Angelica nodded in agreement. She saw Castiel was getting worried about what this day would bring and she hugged him. "Hey whatever happens, you'll always be my Flyboy…" He blushed and entered Ellen's car sitting in the back seat.

Angelica sat in the Impala's back seat and waved over to Ellen, Jo and Castiel.

This was going to be a long ride. Angelica had to hear her cousins bickering most of the way about the music they should play. While Castiel had to put up with Jo asking him questions about Angelica every five minutes.

"So Cas, do you like Angelica?" Jo asked finally and Castiel gave her a confused look.

"I like everybody." He answered and Ellen sighed getting tired with this bantering.

"She means if you would like Angel Eyes in a romantic way." Ellen snapped at him and Castiel frowned.

"Why would I do that?" Castiel asked worriedly and Jo slapped her face with an open palm.

"Well she kind of likes you buddy or did you NOT notice?" Jo asked and Castiel paled in fear.

"Yeah it's kind of obvious." Ellen nodded and saw Castiel about panic. "Not to you though…you know what big guy?" Ellen started again with a secret smile. "I think you like her too, you just don't realize it yet."

(Angelica could you switch places with me?) Castiel asked through the link and Angelica smirked.

'Why?'

(The females in this car are conspiring against me it would seem…)

'Conspiring?'

_Oh don't mind him Sweet Cheeks he's getting the third degree about you._

'What?'

_The do you like her talk._

"Dean give me your phone…" Angelica glared hotly and Dean tossed it back to her not wanting to know why she was suddenly pissed. Angelica dialed Ellen's phone and Jo answered because Ellen was driving.

"Hello…" Jo started but Angelica interrupted her.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She snapped through the phone.

"Leave who alone?" Jo asked freaked out.

"The Angel in your back seat! He wants to switch cars because of the line of questions you're shooting at him."

"You're coming to his defense…that really doesn't do much for your argument." Dean offered and Angelica hit him in the head. "Okay ow…"

"Leave him alone or I will stab you in the throat with a number 2 pencil over and over and over again!"

"Well that was extensive…" Dean muttered darkly and Angelica threw his phone at him. "Ow…"

'You okay Flyboy?'

(Yes thank you, but now they are talking about how cute it is that you came to my rescue.)

'Oh come on!'

(I believe this discussion is worse than the questioning.)

'Well focus on something else. Hey Gabe you still on?'

_where would I have gone Sweet Cheeks? I was just waiting for you to stop yelling at everybody_ Gabriel snickered then continued. _You're kind of scary when you're angry._

'Careful Wingman, you're lucky I didn't Molotov you with Holy Oil when you kept changing my wardrobe in that tv world.'

_Okay granted THAT would've hurt…_ Gabriel cringed at that thought.

(That actually sounds like an adequate weapon to use against Angels…) Castiel surmised and Angelica rolled her eyes.

_Anyway kiddies I am due to have some fun with a couple French girls. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!_

'Which is everything…'

_Low blow as always Sweet Cheeks._

Hours passed and they finally entered the city in which Lucifer would be camped out in. Everybody checked their cell phones but no dice.

"You getting a signal?" Sam asked but Angelica shook her head. "By the way, why did you ask for Dean's phone if you have one?" He asked confusedly and Angelica sighed.

"Because Dean has Ellen's number in his phone…I do not."

"Well this isn't spooky at all…right guys?"

Dean motioned for Ellen to pull up beside him.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" She asked worriedly and Dean nodded.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody." Dean informed them and Castiel shot Angelica a worried look.

"Okay." Ellen nodded and Castiel sighed worriedly.

(Be careful Angelica.)

'You too Flyboy…'

Castiel disappeared and reappeared out of the car before Ellen parked. She rolled her eyes seeing Castiel standing beside the car already.

"Ever heard of a door handle?" Jo asked as she got out of the car.

"Of course I have." Castiel offered while looking around the deserted city streets. His gaze narrowed worriedly and Ellen approached him.

"What is it, Cas?" She asked noticing he was looking different places.

"This town's not empty." Castiel could see a lot of people standing still as if waiting for something. "Reapers."

"Reapers? As in more than one?" Ellen asked paling and Castiel nodded.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here."

Castiel wandered around but the Reapers ignored him. He looked over at another building and saw one of the Reapers leave the window and decided to check it out. He disappeared and reappeared where he saw the Reaper last but there was nobody there. He walked down one of the corridors and stepped through the door at the end before he was frozen in place.

"Hello brother." A voice calmly greeted him before the room exploded with light.

Sam looked around the first floor of the police station. Dean had the office area and Angelica was checking out the holding cells and they met up and noticed that nobody was around so they decided to head back to Ellen's car and wait them out.

The two groups met together at the cars and they compared what they had learned or lack thereof.

"The Station's empty." Dean explained and Jo nodded.

"So's everything else." She offered back and Ellen cleared her throat nervously.

"Have you seen Cas?" She asked worriedly and Angelica snapped around to look at her.

"Seen him?! He was with you! YOU LOST MY ANGEL?!" She yelled at her angrily and Ellen glared at her.

"He went after the reapers." Ellen snapped back at her and Angelica started to pale.

"Reapers?" Dean asked getting freaked out.

"As in plural?" Angelica asked angrily.

"Where?" Sam added into the mix and Jo rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"He said they were everywhere and that it wasn't a good sign."

Everybody shared worried looks before Angelica closed her eyes and tried to contact the Angel.

'Castiel, where are you?' Angelica waited but anything she heard was a jumbled mess. She couldn't even tell if it was words she was hearing. 'Castiel please answer me…'

Angelica looked over Dean getting more scared.

"Dean he's not answering!" She cried in fear and Dean sighed.

"Can't believe I'm saying this…but call up Gabriel."

'Gabriel something's wrong with Castiel I need your help!'

Feathers fluttering sounded and Angelica looked over at the smirk of her friend.

"Whoa looks like a nice party…." Gabriel mentioned but then he frowned looking around at all the extra company that nobody could see. "But seriously, who invited Reapers, they suck the life out of every party…"

Sam rolled his eyes and saw Dean pinch the bridge of his nose to fight off a headache.

"Gabriel can you tell us where Cas is?" Ellen asked but the Archangel frowned tilting his head.

"No I cannot…"

"Why not?!" Dean snapped at him angrily and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Because, Mutton for Brains I can't hear him!"

"Gabe can you tell us if there are any warding spells around?" Angelica asked worriedly and Gabriel closed his eyes and nodded.

"They're all over the place…but I sense more wards in the Hardware Store, that apartment building and the cemetery…"

"You can't help can you?" Angelica asked quietly and Gabriel shot her an apologetic look. He shook his head and Dean groaned in defeat.

"We need a plan of attack now…and you try to find a way around those wards…" Dean snapped at everybody and Gabriel who disappeared the next second. "Did he just jump ship on us?" He glared at the spot where the Archangel had stood.


	132. And We're Down by Three

Castiel sighed in distress looking around the ring of holy fire that surrounded him. He glared at an average built man who had blondish hair and looked like his face was slowly burning off.

"Lucifer." Castiel slowly stated not even wanting to acknowledge him.

"So I take it you're here with the Winchesters." Lucifer asked curiously but Castiel didn't blink.

"I came alone." He answered quickly and Lucifer laughed.

"Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile." Lucifer just kept talking and Castiel was getting annoyed with the talking.

"Yes." Castiel offered a one word answer and Lucifer smirked.

"What was that like?" Lucifer asked while Castiel looked around for any mode of escape.

"Um. Slow. Confining." He admitted still not looking at the Devil.

"What a peculiar thing you are." Lucifer surmised with a pleasant smirk.

"What's wrong with your vessel?" Castiel asked finally looking over at him.

"Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so…" Lucifer admitted but Castiel interrupted him.

"You are NOT taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you." Castiel snapped at Lucifer who rolled his eyes.

"Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels…"

"You really have to ask?" Castiel snapped sarcastically.

"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?"

"I'll die first." Castiel snapped angrily and Lucifer smirked at him.

"Yes…I suppose you will." He admitted before walking over to the window watching everything happening. "By the way, what makes you think I was after Sam this time around? I've been waiting a good while to meet that female that travels with them. The one they call cousin, I've heard stories about her."

"Why be interested in her?" Castiel asked quickly getting protective.

"I've skipped ahead…why would I not want to meet my future second in command?" Lucifer asked with an evil sneer and Castiel felt sick.

"Stay away from her!" Castiel glowered at Lucifer and the Devil laughed at him.

"Aw and what are YOU going to do about it?" Lucifer asked smirking before he vanished.

The group that was left were trying to come up with a plan but Dean was seriously getting pissed off.

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve, and Douche Gabriel skipped out on us."

"Dean he said he couldn't get near the wards, he's lucky he even made it to our side without being discovered."

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" Sam asked worriedly and Angelica closed her eyes fighting that scenario.

"I don't know what else to think." Dean bemoaned and noticed Angelica getting freaking out more.

"There you are."

The new voice made everybody turn around in surprise and they saw Meg standing there.

"Meg." Sam grumbled darkly and she smirked at him vapidly.

"Oh for god's sake didn't we kick your ass hard enough last time?" Angelica snapped and Meg sneered at her.

"Shouldn't have come here, kiddies." Meg ignored Angelica's barb and Dean smirked at her.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." He admitted before he started to aim the colt at her.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano." Meg whistled lightly and the group heard growling and snarling.

Angelica twitched slightly knowing what the shadowy growling creatures were. She backed up into Sam who steadied her confusedly.

"Hellhounds." Dean grumbled darkly and Angelica cringed hearing one of the hounds howl.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. I also heard one of Ruby's made a light snack of your cousin over there." Meg grinned vapidly at Angelica who had gone completely pale. "Come on, boys. My father wants to see you. Oh and he really wants to see you Angelica he can't wait to meet you…"

"Hell no…" Angelica grumbled darkly.

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam offered trying to keep Angelica from freaking out from the Hellhounds that seemed to be eyeing her up the most.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard." Meg sneered at the group and Angelica snorted in laughter finally snapping out of her fear.

"Why even bother asking?" She asked snidely and Meg shrugged.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean asked before he shot one of the Hellhounds causing blood to spray.

"Run!" Sam shouted and they all took off.

Sam and Ellen were already pretty far from the others when Dean got tackled by a Hellhound. Jo and Angelica had seen it happen and Jo ran back for Dean.

"DEAN!" She screamed for him but Dean yelled at her.

"Jo, stay back!" He shouted at her angrily.

Angelica watched as Jo fired the shotgun at the beast multiple times knocking it away from Dean. Angelica pulled out the dagger that Bobby had soaked with salt and holy water. She had seen the Hellhound approaching Jo's side but she wasn't fast enough to stop it. The damn thing took a decent chunk out of Jo's side before Angelica tackled the blurry creature off of her friend.

"No!" Ellen screamed for her daughter who was now mortally wounded.

"ANGEL! JO!" Dean screamed in fear when he saw Angelica pounce on the Hellhound and roll on the ground with it trying to stab the hell out of it.

Angelica was blinded by rage at the moment she barely noticed when the Hellhound snapped its head around and clamped it's razor sharp teeth onto her arm creating a deep gash along it. Angelica still fought the Demon Beast and slammed the blade into the creatures neck and face.

The added salt and holy water made the beast give painful yowls before it bucked Angelica off and scratched her leg up a bit. Dean ran over to her side and helped her to stand before shoving her to Sam while he picked up Jo.

The group made it to the Hardware Store across the way and they started to fix Jo and Angelica up while also trying to demon proof the exits.

Angelica looked over at Jo who had taken the brunt of the attack. She limped over to her while they were bandaging her up.

"Hey Sister Bear you see how I kicked that thing's ass?" Angelica asked and Jo laughed in pain while Ellen tried to clean up the wound.

"Boys I need some damn help here!" Ellen screamed at them and they salted the doors and hurried back to where they were.

Ellen removed her hand that was pressing the cloth to her daughter's side and blood spurted from the open wound. Angelica closed her eyes in horror knowing that wasn't good. Sam looked over at her and paled seeing the wound on her leg and arm. He tried to bandage her up but she waved him away.

"No Sam, you need it for her…"

"Angelica you could lose your arm if you don't take care of it…" Sam argued with her but Angelica glared at him.

"She could lose her life…I think an arm pales in comparison. Don't you?" Angelica fired back at him and Sam sighed in defeat.

They finally managed to get Jo bandaged up the best they could and then they focused on Angelica. Jo was looking paler by the minute but Angelica smirked at her wryly.

"Hey Sister Bear welcome to the 'I got mauled by a Hellhound' club. Me and Squishy are already members."

"You have a secret handshake?" Jo asked breathlessly trying to fight through the pain.

"Huh, no we don't…we'll have to discuss that at the next meeting." Angelica offered lightly and Jo huffed in laughter again.

"It's going to be alright…" Ellen kept telling her daughter and she gave Angelica a thankful nod. Sam handed Ellen a bowl of water so she could keep cleaning the wound. "Thank you."

Angelica watched Sam walk over to Dean who was trying to screw around with a radio system. She looked back down at Jo and Ellen and she sighed.

"I'm going to go check on the Bobsey Twins over there…stay right here." Angelica winked at Jo who scoffed in mock indigence.

"Where would I go?" She asked before Angelica smiled at her sadly and she limped over to her cousins.

"How's she holding up?" Dean asked Sam who sighed tiredly.

"The salt lines are holding up." Sam offered instead and Dean frowned into the machine he was working on.

"Jo's laughing at my jokes…she's losing it." Angelica offered quietly limping up to them trying to hold her arm still. Dean turned and glared at her. "At least I can make her laugh Dean, it's not good but at least I can make her laugh."

"What the HELL was THAT anyway Angel?!" Dean snapped at her acerbically. "All of a sudden you decide to be a fucking hero and tackle a Hellhound?!" Dean almost screamed at her but brought his voice down at the last second. "You realize we're down three now?! First Cas disappears, then Jo gets hurts now you can barely walk without it looking like you're auditioning for a Romero movie!"

"We would've been down four Dean. Jo saved your ass by shooting the crap out of that thing. If she hadn't have done that you'd be either dead or bandaged up beside her."

"You two heard Meg right? Her father's here. This is our one shot, guys. We gotta take it, no matter what." Dean fiddled more with the radio because he refused to admit that Angelica was right. The radio finally squealed to life. "Here we go."

"Sam, some help here, please?" Ellen called over to them and Sam sighed tiredly.

"Hey did you try getting in hold with Gabriel?" Dean asked and Angelica glared at him.

"He told us that there were more Wards in the Hardware Store Dean, he can't get in unless we go out there…" Angelica motioned with her good hand to the front of the store. "And in case you've forgotten are a batch of Hellhounds that want some Hunter Stew!" She snapped at him and he glared back at her.

Dean got on the radio and contacted Bobby.

"K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in." He offered through the device and they got a reply pretty quick.

"Fast for a guy in a wheel chair." Angelica muttered and Dean slapped her in the head.

"K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead."

"Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems." He offered quietly and they almost heard the sigh from Bobby before he even answered back.

"It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here." Bobby sounded upset but he kept it pretty closed up. "Is everyone all right?"

"No. It's…it's Jo. Bobby, it's pretty bad. Angel's pretty banged up also."

"I'm okay Grumpy just worry about Jo."

"Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next?" Bobby asked but Dean was losing his shit.

"Bobby, I don't think she's…"

"I said, what do we do next, Dean?" Bobby asked again before Dean took in a shaky breath and started again.

"Right. Okay, right."

"Now, tell me what you got." Bobby asked and Dean gave him the whole story so far. "Crazy brat…" Bobby muttered when he heard that Angelica had tackled a Hellhound with a dagger. "Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?"

"Does the number matter?" Dean asked and Ellen looked over at the two cousins.

"Devil's in the details, Dean." Bobby argued and Angelica rolled her eyes.

Ellen walked over to them and took the radio from them and answered the question.

"Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more." She explained quickly and Bobby cursed.

"I don't like the sound of that." He grumbled darkly and Angelica smirked sarcastically at Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what, what does that sound like?" Dean snapped then asked worriedly.

"It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual." Bobby could be heard on his end shuffling papers. "I think he's planning to unleash Death."

"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?" Dean asked and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god…the things you say…" She rubbed her face tiredly and Ellen gave her a sad smirk.

"As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh." Bobby snapped through the radio.

"Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself." Dean asked and Angelica frowned knowing he had a point.

"Not this guy. This is…this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show." Bobby offered the explanation and Angelica groaned in dismay.

"Better and better…" She whined to herself.

"You have any other good news?" Dean asked sarcastically agreeing with Angelica.

"In a manner of speaking." Bobby offered before they heard papers shuffling around again. "I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole."

"Yikes…" Angelica paled in horror at the story.

"Where'd the massacre go down?" Dean asked curiously.

"On the land of William Jasper's farm." Bobby offered and Dean started to formulate a new plan.


	133. Face-Off with the Devil

Castiel glared at Lucifer who was still smirking at him. Meg came in and grinned at him before going over to Lucifer's side.

"My Hellhounds got the Winchesters pinned down. For now, at least. They took a couple bites out of the one girl and their cousin." Meg mentioned casually and saw the look of fear pass across Castiel's eyes. "So what would you like to be done about them?"

"Leave them alone." Lucifer stated simply and Meg's face fell in confusion.

"I'm sorry…but wouldn't it be smarter to…"

"Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason." Lucifer explained quietly as he stroked her cheek. Castiel ignored them and kept looking around the ring of fire until he found a pipe bolted into the wall.

"Well, Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind?" Lucifer added with a smirk and he received an angry glare from the trapped Angel.

Meanwhile back in the Hardware Store the group was beginning to get another plan up and running.

"That's my girl, you're okay, honey…" Ellen offered to Jo making Angelica tear up slightly because they all knew that Jo wasn't doing any better. Sam and Dean were talking but they tried to keep it quiet.

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt." Dean offered quietly and Sam sighed in despair.

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." Sam argued with his brother while Angelica approached them.

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo, Angel and Ellen the hell out of town."

"I'm not invalid dumbass…" Angelica snapped at him coming up beside him. Dean rolled his eyes at her. "You're not going after Lucifer without me…"

"Fine dammit you stay…" Dean knew better than to argue with her about anything and Sam nodded.

"It won't be easy to move Jo." Sam offered sadly and Dean bit his lip.

"Stretcher?" Angelica asked and Sam shrugged.

"I'll see what we got." Sam offered and started to go look when Jo stopped him.

"Stop. Guys, stop…" Jo snapped at the three of them and they looked at her. "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" They approached her knowing what she was going to say but it didn't mean they wouldn't fight it tooth and nail. "I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta—we gotta get our priorities straight here."

Everybody knew she was making valid points but nobody wanted to admit it and Jo saw it in their eyes.

"Number one, I'm not going anywhere…" Jo started but Ellen stopped her from continuing.

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that." She scolded her sadly and Jo sighed in despair.

"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need." Jo argued and everybody got really concerned at what she meant about what they needed.

"Everything we need?" Sam asked afraid to learn the answer.

"To build a bomb, Sam." Jo stated simply making Dean and Angelica start to argue against it.

"NO!" Angelica shouted while Dean kept telling her the same thing.

"You two got another plan? Any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway." Jo argued angrily not willing to budge with her decision.

"I won't let you." Ellen shook her head sadly.

"This is why we're here, right?" Jo asked but Ellen started crying. Angelica felt the tears falling down her cheeks as well and Sam held her up thinking she might fall over. "If I can get us a shot on the devil—Dean, we have to take it." Jo explained resolutely but Ellen fought against her daughter.

"No!" Ellen yelled at her before looking at the brother and their cousin. "That's not…"

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Jo smiled sadly and Ellen sobbed even louder.

"You heard her. Get to work." Ellen snapped at the three still standing and they left to make the bombs.

Angelica sat near Jo while Sam held Jo's hand. Angelica finally hugged Jo tightly crying.

"How the fuck is this fair?!" Angelica cried angrily. "I find friends and they're taken from me! This sucks Sister Bear…"

"Hey Angelica…?" Jo asked her quietly and Angelica looked over at her and saw the sad smile. "I lied, I really did like that nickname…" Angelica heard her confession and she smiled through the tears. Dean helped Angelica stand up and made sure Sam had a hold of her.

"Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later…" Dean explained while trying to be strong but they all saw through it at that moment.

"Make it later…." Jo warned him and he sighed in despair.

Dean put the trigger in her hand and kissed her forehead before he kissed her on the lips. Angelica hid her face in Sam's chest as the two said goodbye. They noticed that Ellen sat back down beside her daughter with a sad smile.

"Mom, no!" Jo snapped at her tiredly.

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important." Ellen snapped back at her daughter and Jo nodded in despair. "But I will not leave you here alone."

"Ellen…" Angelica looked at her even more sad now that she was losing two friends.

"Angel Eyes, in the City Bank near Bobby's place…I have a safety deposit box…Bobby has the key to it. Inside is photos from my youth it has picture of your parents in it along with your aunt and uncle…I want you to keep it. Now get going you dang gum blaster idgits."

"Ellen…" This it was Dean that tried to talk but she snapped at him.

"I said go!" She yelled and three started to walk away sadly. "And Dean?" They looked back sadly at Ellen who smirked at them. "Kick it in the ass. Don't miss." They all nodded and went for the exit.

The three hunters fled from the building and made it to the street safely. Angelica looked back in time to see the Hardware Store explode and noticed that Sam and Dean had seen it go up as well. Angelica felt her legs collapse from under her but Dean grabbed her up.

"We do NOT get to fall apart! We still have a job to do! NOW MOVE IT!" Dean yelled at her shoving her forward. Angelica nodded sadly and started walking along the road until they came across some bushes that they snuck into in order to stay off of the main road.

Angelica hadn't spoken since they left the Hardware Store and Sam was starting to worry about her. It was clear that she and Dean were both on autopilot. Dean however has had experience with loss seeing as they grew up in a Hunter's life. Angelica hadn't grown up in their life style and she was close to breaking down. He caught Angelica wandering a different direction a couple times so he had to redirect her. She would blink tiredly and nod in thanks before walking the way they were going.

"Dean she's going into shock." Sam explained to his brother quietly but Dean was too locked into killing Lucifer.

"She's a hunter she can deal with it." Dean snapped back but Sam stopped him with a bitch face.

"No she's not Dean…"

"We all need to stop pissing and moaning and do the job we set out to do!" Dean snapped at both of them. Sam glared at him and Angelica only blinked at him not saying anything. She shrugged mutely and started to walk again. "See Sammy's she's fine…"

They finally found the field and saw that there were a lot of people just standing around not doing anything.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople." Dean mentioned drolly and Sam nodded.

"Okay." Sam muttered darkly and Dean nodded.

"Okay."

"Last words?" Sam asked Angelica and Dean. Angelica shook her head still not speaking and Dean thought about it.

"I think I'm good." He admitted and Sam sighed.

"Yeah. Me too." He patted Angelica on the shoulder sadly and they started for where there was a lone figure filling up a hole.

"Here goes nothing." Dean muttered darkly and loaded the Colt with bullets.

Dean snuck around the back way while Angelica and Sam approached Lucifer. It had been said that he had wanted to meet both of them. Oddly enough Angelica wasn't as scared as she should've been. She was meeting the Devil but all she could feel was disgust for this bastard.

"Hey!" Sam shouted at Lucifer and he looked up from what he was doing. "You wanted to see us?"

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here." Lucifer scolded Sam slightly before looking at Angelica. "What's a matter Little Pet, Hellhound got your tongue?" Lucifer asked with a smirk but all Angelica did was narrow her eyes at him. "You two really should know I wouldn't you…"

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Dean snapped and jumped from out of nowhere. He pointed the Colt at Lucifer with a snarl. "So suck it." He snapped before firing the gun point blank into his head.

Lucifer collapsed and everything stopped. The trio thought there would be more shit hitting the fan with killing the Devil. They were about to say something when Lucifer breathed in and moved around.

"Owww..." He moaned in annoyed pain. Sam and Angelica shared a panicked look with Dean before Lucifer went after Dean. "Where did you get that?" He snapped while punching the oldest hunter.

Dean went flying backwards into a tree and wasn't moving. Sam and Angelica stared at Lucifer in worry before Lucifer looked back at them with a smirk.

"Now, where were we?" Lucifer asked smirking more, this made Angelica close her eyes and scream the first word she'd spoken since they were in the Hardware Store.

"FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK!"

Sam jumped slightly hearing the sudden scream from his cousin. Lucifer was looking at her amusedly.

"Not now…but maybe later Little Pet." He smirked back at her and saw the flaming glare she shot back at him. "Or…not…" He blinked confused why that glare unsettled him.


	134. well hello death

Lucifer sighed and then looked at his watch.

"Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done." He offered and went back to digging. Sam hurried over to Dean's side to check him out. Lucifer looked over at Angelica giving her a passing glance and dug some more. "I have to say, when my children told me about you Miss Collins I expected something a little more impressive."

"I was just about to say the same thing about you…" She snapped at him and he smirked back at her.

"Though, you do hold a fiery spark that could most humans to you. Let me guess: You can't understand but you manage to be liked by everybody?" Lucifer asked then looked over at her hearing no response. "I thought so…you know it's rare to come across a Mortal so full of love and compassion…"

"Why did you want to meet me?" Angelica asked and he smirked at her again.

"Well as I've told your little Angel Toy I've skipped ahead in this story. I am glad I finally get to meet my second in command."

Angelica glared while Sam was trying to get Dean awake. All this time Lucifer never once stopped digging the ground up.

"And I've also learned that you my Little Pet have the cutest birthmark on your inner thigh…" Angelica stared at him in complete horror. "Well what can I say you are a bit of a spitfire between the sheets."

Sam growled angrily and stood up and grabbed his cousin and pushed her over to where Dean was lying.

"You're NEVER going to touch her like THAT!" Sam snapped at him angrily.

"Oh I know 'I' won't Samuel…YOU will…" Lucifer offered and Sam's eyes widened in disgust. "Who do think I was possessing at that time?" He asked grinning and Sam felt sick to his stomach.

"Ugh, that's just wrong…" Angelica grumbled trying not to get sick.

"You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?" Lucifer asked curiously as Sam stood there. "End this whole tiresome thing and get this party started?" He asked before he winked at Angelica.

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam snapped at him angrily and Lucifer sighed and went back to digging.

"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit." Lucifer surmised but Sam wasn't having any of it.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!" Sam snarled and Angelica stood up and light touched his shoulder.

"Careful Jolly…" She stated simply and he looked at her.

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it."

Angelica and Sam looked around at the people still just standing around doing nothing.

"What did you do to these people anyway?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man." Lucifer explained more to Sam than to her.

"And the rest of them?" Sam asked while paling thinking about the women and children.

"In there. I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand."

"You are seriously cracked in the head buddy…" Angelica grumbled and Lucifer shot her a death glare which she returned no longer afraid of him.

"I was once a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would."

"If you're trying to make him sound more like yourself then you seriously ARE cracked in the head. Sam here may have had his fair share of screw ups…we all have." Angelica snapped at the Devil and she continued. "But HE came back and apologized unlike some OTHER ungrateful spoiled child that everybody knows of."

"Bite your tongue Little Pet or you WON'T make it to be my Second in Command…" Lucifer growled at her angrily.

"Oh go back to your flaming playpen you whining little brat…" Angelica rolled her eyes at him and he threw the shovel at her and hit her in the back as she walked over to Sam and Dean.

Angelica pitched forward and hit the ground with a pained grunt. Sam moved over to her and sat her in between him and Dean.

"You sure have a way with new friends Angel Eyes." Sam offered with a sad smirk.

"Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls…" Lucifer ignored them and ordered his demons around.

"We offer up our lives, blood, souls…" The Demons intoned after him and Lucifer continued.

"To complete this tribute." He stated simply.

"To complete this tribute."

Dean woke up disorientated and noticed that his brother was still himself and Angelica had cringed when he touched her back.

"What'd I miss?" Dean asked confusedly and Angelica smirked.

"Oh nothing…good of you to join us though…"

All of the Demons that had chanted what they were told to dropped dead where they stood. The three hunters stared at Lucifer in shock and he shrugged.

"What? They're just demons!" He snapped at them as if he were trying to explain himself.

Castiel made the bolt in the pipe stuck in the wall spin so he could use it. He was getting tired of this crap and he needed to make sure his friend and Angelica were okay. He still had Meg standing there watching him.

A sudden explosion rocked the apartment building and Meg looked out the window with a smug grin.

"Well there goes the Hardware Store…oh wait, that's right!" Meg grinned over at Castiel. "That's where everybody was cornered in."

Castiel didn't let her words get to him but he couldn't stop the inner worry about his friends.

"Well if it makes you feel any better…those two numbskulls are probably still alive. They more than likely had to leave the wounded behind to get away…so I'm guessing they left that girl behind…oh dear…and their cousin." Meg offered with a fake pout. "Oh well looks like you need to get a new plaything."

Castiel turned his back to Meg trying to block out her words. There was just no way Dean and Sam would've left Angelica behind to die. Castiel thought about it more and started to dread his reasoning. Dean was so set on killing Lucifer that he was willing to risk everybody's life. Did that include his own cousin's life? No Dean would never do that…right? Castiel tried to quiet his thoughts so he could reach out and try to contact Angelica.

(Angelica…?) Castiel mentally called out but there was no response. (Angelica please answer me…) Castiel tried again while feeling his eyes water slightly. (Please…) He tried again but still there was nothing. 'Father please…please don't let her be gone…I couldn't bear it if she were…just please…'

Castiel got control over his emotions and turned back around and glared over at Meg who was still smirking at him.

"You seem very pleased." He mentioned coldly and she grinned at him.

"We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence." Meg obviously bought into whatever Lucifer had told the other Demons and Castiel almost couldn't stop the laugh from escaping.

"Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley." He admitted and Meg looked over at him sharply.

"You don't know Crowley…" She snapped at him and he smirked this time.

"He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all after he's done with the Mortals."

"You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine—mine walks the earth!" Meg spout out more babbling and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Don't you EVER get tired of talking?" He snapped at her tiredly and she approached him smugly.

"Don't YOU ever get tired of…" She started but was interrupted when Castiel got the bolt off of the pipe and slammed it through her body.

With one kick tug he pulled her through the flames and grabbed her up and tried to exorcise her.

"You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?" She laughed at him and he smirked back at her.

"I can do this." Castiel offered and threw her down onto the flames and walked over her body escaping the ring of fire.

(Angelica are you there?)

'Where the heck have you been Flyboy?'

Castiel felt relief enter his body and he followed the link to where she was.

Castiel found himself in a place with no wards and snuck between the Hunters while Lucifer was busy with his last preparations. He touched Sam and Dean after he put Angelica's arms around his neck and he transported them all back to Bobby's place.

Angelica watched the others as they quietly mourned for Ellen and Jo. She blinked sadly at them and started for the door mutely. Sam looked over at her worriedly.

"Where you going?" He asked worriedly and she just looked at him with a dull look in her eyes.

"For a walk or is that NOT allowed Sam?" She asked with little to no emotion.

"Just be back soon…we're going for another plan." Dean snapped at her before drinking from his beer. Angelica shook her head in despair and exited the small house and walked around the car Junkyard.

Angelica moved around for a few hours before she found a small spot that was secluded from the rest of the yard. Angelica grabbed out a marker and drew an Angelic Ward on the ground and sat in it before lying on her side. She curled into a ball and proceeded to sob as hard as she could.

After the hours had passed Sam was looking at the sun setting and he realized that Angelica had come back yet.

"Dean has Angelica come back at all?" Sam asked and Bobby snapped around from watching the fire burning.

"No Sammy's she's probably just out…" Before Dean could finish Sam lost his cool and tore his brother up from the couch. "Whoa Sammy chill the hell out!"

"Dammit Dean aren't you even worried?!"

"She's fine Sammy!" Dean snapped at his little brother who glared at him.

"SHE'S NOT FINE!" He screamed at him angrily. "Dean we keep forgetting Angelica isn't a hunter! She wasn't born into it! She was thrust into a world that she didn't want to be a part of!"

They heard feathers flutter and they saw Castiel standing there looking just freaked out as he had when they discovered Angelica was abducted by Alistair and his Demons.

"Where is she?!" Castiel asked looking around in a panicked way. "I was talking to Gabriel and we felt the link to her snap apart!"

"What do you mean snap?" Bobby asked worriedly rolling over his wheel chair.

"It was there and then it snapped…now it's gone!"

Sam had gone very pale and he looked at his brother whom he still had in his hands.

"Dean…you don't think…?" Sam couldn't finish the question but Dean still heard the unaired words.

'That she killed herself…'

Dean felt the color from his face drop away and he shoved his brother away and bolted for the front door.

Dean looked around the Junkyard but couldn't see or hear any movement.

"ANGEL!" He screamed as loud as he could but got no response.


	135. I just needed some ME time

Castiel heard Dean scream and he tore out of the house looking around the yard and saw no movement as well.

Angelica snorted awake hearing a yell in the distance. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that she had sobbed herself to sleep. She looked around and noticed that it was dark and her eyes widened.

"Shit they are so going to kill me…"

"ANGELICA!" Castiel shouted worriedly and she cringed looking down at the Angelic Ward she had drawn on the ground.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted to them.

"QUIT YELLING I'M FINE!" She yelled and there was dead silence and she realized that they were now going to be pissed.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Dean screamed angrily and Angelica rolled her eyes before scratching a rock across some of the Warding.

'Hey Flyboy I think you can find me now…'

Castiel's eyes widened and he disappeared making Dean jump slightly.

Castiel glared down at Angelica who was still waking up. She yawned but woke up quickly due to the angry Angel grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

"Do you have ANY idea what Gabriel and I have gone through trying to find you?!" Castiel snapped at her angrily.

"I just needed some time away from humans and angels. I fell asleep that kind of thing happens!" Angelica snapped at him and he glared at her again.

"You're still injured…" Castiel pointed out needlessly and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"Yes…I know this."

"Meg said you were attacked by a Hellhound." Castiel offered suddenly speaking softly as he looked at the bandage on her arm and leg.

"More like it was trying to defend itself from me." Angelica smirked and Castiel looked at her confusedly.

"I don't understand…"

"It attacked Jo and I tackled it. I wasn't fast enough to get him before he snatched a piece out of her side. But Bobby had given me a Dagger that had been soaked in Salt and Holy Water and I stabbed the shit out of it with the blade. It finally managed to bite me but that was technically an animal trying to protect itself…anyway…" Angelica offered her explanation and Castiel looked confused at first, then as he listened to her story his expression turned into shock then finally into anger again.

"YOU PURPOSELY WENT AFTER A CREATURE LIKE THAT WITH ONLY A DAGGER?!" Castiel yelled at her.

The two fighting figures heard a throat being cleared and they stopped yelling at each other and saw Gabriel, Sam and Dean standing there bemusedly.

"Another lover's spat?" Dean asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Shut up Dean!" Angelica yelled at him.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked and Gabriel rolled his eyes and shoved the two brothers towards the house.

"Show's over…" Gabriel offered but they argued with him. "Trust me kiddies I've seen Cas angry once…if anybody can dole out a decent ass ream it's him…" Gabriel explained and Dean cringed.

"And you would know this how?" Dean asked after thinking about it.

"Shut up Winchester." Gabriel shoved him further towards the house.

"Bite me Gabriel…" Dean snapped back and Gabriel snorted in laughter.

"Nah I might catch something…" Gabriel snapped back at the older brother and Sam sighed in defeat.

Castiel still looked at the location where his brother and the Winchester brothers were once standing.

"So what is this all about anyway?" Angelica asked finally and Castiel snapped around to look at her. "I mean I understand I probably freaked you all out…but I needed some time away. And some quiet time in my head." Angelica looked at him again. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I wasn't worried…" Castiel offered and before Angelica could argue that point he continued. "I was terrified."

Angelica looked at him in surprise and Castiel continued.

"I was trapped in a Holy Fire circle for that entire time. I couldn't get in touch with you. I had to hear about your injury from Meg of all people! Then the Hardware Store exploded and she said that Dean and Sam probably left the injured behind to save themselves…and you were injured…and you weren't answering when I tried contacting you…"

Angelica noticed that for the first time since she knew him Castiel was rambling.

"And you thought that what…? That Dean and Sam left me and Jo behind to save themselves and do their job?"

"I didn't have evidence to the contrary…then while talking to Gabriel the same thing that happened while I was trapped in the circle happened again. I couldn't contact you, I couldn't even get a read on you…"

"Dammit Castiel I didn't know…" She admitted and she hugged him tightly. He pressed his face into her neck and breathed in the sour apple shampoo she always used.

"I find the more human I become, the less useful I become…" Castiel finally admitted and Angelica shook her head.

"You'll never be useless Flyboy…" Angelica scolded him and he smiled sadly at her. He lightly touched her arm and healed the wounds she had. "Hope you got the massive bruise on my back…"

Castiel turned her around and looked under her shirt and winced.

"And how did this one happen?" He asked while healing the bruise.

"I insulted Lucifer and he threw a shovel at me…" Angelica admitted with a sheepish smirk. Castiel turned her back around and stared at her disbelieving.

"You mean to tell me that you managed to annoy the one being that could destroy you with a snap of his fingers into JUST throwing a shovel at you?!" Castiel asked in surprise.

"Wow when you put it like that…I got off easy…"

"You are truly related to Dean…" Castiel offered shaking his head and Angelica snickered.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted…" She offered and saw Castiel give her an amused look.

Angelica lightly kissed his cheek and decided to lightly nuzzle his lips with her own. As soon as her lips even touched Castiel's lips he panicked and duck backwards away from her.

"I…" Castiel tried to ignore the burning sensation in his cheeks. "I should go and continue my look for God…"

Before anything else was said he was gone with a flutter of feathers. Angelica stood there and smirked before heading back to the house ready for another lecture.


	136. one flew over the nut house

Dean spent a good hour lecturing Angelica with the proper ways on how NOT to just wander off and fall asleep.

"Do you have anything else to add?" Dean finally asked her sternly and Angelica frowned.

"Yeah I do, I don't know what freaks me out more: The fact that in the future I am Lucifer's second in command…" Angelica noticed Dean grimace. "Or the fact that I'm sleeping with Lucifer while he's wearing Sam's body…"

Sam's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment while Dean and Bobby's eyes widened in disgust. Dean even gagged slightly.

"I just threw up a little in my throat…" Dean muttered darkly.

"No offense Big Guy but if I turn Hell Bitch…I'm killing myself…" Angelica muttered darkly to Sam who gave her an insulted look. "Not that you're NOT attractive…"

"Awkward…just got awkward…" Dean knocked his head into the table he was sitting at.

"I mean Sam it would be the Devil wearing my cousin…and you don't think this whole discussion is fucked up?"

"Yeah…can we please shut the hell up?!" Dean whined in despair trying to rub his eyes as if it could dislodge the idea of his brother and cousin screwing.

"I'm with him: Never bring this up again you dang gum blasted Idgits!" Bobby grumbled before taking a decent swig from his beer.

Two days later Sam bit his lip while reading a newspaper.

"Hey Dean dad's old friend Martin?" Sam asked approaching and Dean nodded. "He checked himself into Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital a while ago."

"Yeah I remember…"

"Who's he?" Angelica asked curiously.

"He's a Hunter that couldn't help a family during a case: They all died and he took it pretty hard."

"Oh." Angelica muttered darkly.

"There was a questionable death that occurred at the place and he needs help…" Sam explained to Dean who sighed.

Dean and Sam came up with the plan to go undercover in the nuthouse but when Angelica asked what her cover would be they informed her it would be better that she sat this case out.

Angelica sat at Bobby's kitchen table while her idiot cousins drove off alone. She sighed and smirked slightly.

'Hey Gabriel want to help me crash Sam and Dean's case?'

_Not really Sweet Cheeks, that knucklehead said he'd fill me full of holy fire bullets if I kept popping up at your place…_

'Well you are a Trickster can't you like give me disguise?'

_That depends…where are they?_

'Nut house…'

_I'll help you for free…_

'Why do I get the sense you are laughing hysterically?'

_Oh because I AM!_ Gabriel cackled louder. _I knew those two would eventually end up in one…_

Dean and Sam sat in front the main doctor of the Hospital and the man was looking at them and looking at the folder contents.

"So you were referred to me by a Dr. Babar in Chicago?" Doctor fuller asked them and Dean nodded.

"That's right." Dean answered politely and saw the dubious expression from the Doctor.

"Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?" The man asked but Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't have any elephant books. Look, Doctor, I-I-I think the doc was in over his head with this one." Dean pointed to Sam and continued. "Because my brother is..." Dean finished with whistling and twirling his finger around his ear in a crazy fashion. Doctor Fuller sighed in despair and ceased Dean from talking.

"Okay, fine, thank you. That's-that's really not necessary. Why don't you tell me how you're feeling, Alex?" He asked Sam who sighed in depression.

"I'm fine. I mean, okay, a little depressed, I guess." Sam shrugged with a pout and the Doctor nodded in wrote down in his notepad.

"Okay. Any idea why?" He asked politely and Sam shrugged.

"Probably because I started the apocalypse." Sam mentioned calmly but Doctor Fuller looked at him in surprise.

"The apocalypse?" he asked worriedly and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that's right."

"And you think you started it?" Doctor Fuller was getting very concerned right now.

"Well, yeah, I mean...I killed this demon, Lilith, and I accidentally freed Lucifer from hell. So now, he's topside, and we're trying to stop him."

Doctor Fuller gulped nervously as Dean sighed exasperatedly.

"Who is we?" Doctor Fuller asked curiously.

"Me. And him." San motioned to Dean. Then he lit up remembering. "Oh and our cousin. We just found out she was alive and she's been living with us. Oh yeah and this one angel." Sam explained quickly and Doctor Fuller blinked then nodded.

"Oh, you mean, like a...like an angel on your shoulder?" He asked but Sam shook his head.

"Nope, his name is Castiel he wears a trench coat. Between us three I think Castiel likes our cousin."

"See what I mean, Doc? The kid's been beating himself up about this for months. The apocalypse wasn't his fault!" Dean snapped but then thought about it. "And Castiel doesn't just like our cousin…he's already put a claim on her once…what's stopping him from doing it again?"

"The apocalypse isn't Alex's fault? We'll come back to your cousin later…"

"No it wasn't. There was this other demon, Ruby. She got him addicted to demon blood, and near the end, he was practically chugging this stuff." Dean explained and Sam looked ashamed of himself and Doctor Fuller was almost beside himself. "My brother's not evil. He was just...high...yeah? So, could you fix him up so we can get back to traveling around the country and hunting monsters?" Dean finally asked but Doctor Fuller motioned for them to wait as he picked up phone.

"Irma…cancel my lunch…"

Dean and Sam were escorted out of the office by an overly happy nurse who showed them around.

"Doctor Fuller would like to keep you both under observation for a couple of days…" She mentioned and Dean blinked.

"Me too?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes sweetie the doctor thought it would be best…"

A quite chubby older woman with her hair up in a cloth came ambling past them dragging behind a janitors bucket.

"Coming through!" The older lady snapped at the nurse making Sam and Dean cringe when they heard the thick German accent from the lady.

"As always Greta is skulking the halls!" The happy nurse beamed to the boys but frowned at Greta.

"I NO skulking the halls…I do job!" She snapped at the happy nurse who sighed.

"Why do you have to be such a meanie?"

"No meanie…I just no like yappy little dogs like you!" Greta grumbled darkly and looked at the boys. "It no right being so happy un perky in a place like this!"

Greta heard the walkie-talkie squeak on her work belt and she got on it.

"Ya?" She answered and rolled her eyes. "Ya am coming! NO Rolfe do NOT touch it with bare hands! It is biohazard waste…I am coming!" Greta put the device back on her belt and grumbled to herself while moving down the hall away from the trio. "Stoopid newbies…." She muttered darkly entering the employee elevator and leaving.

The happy nurse sighed to herself.

"Hard to believe she's been the employee of the month five months in a row!" She complained with a sad expression and Dean snorted in laughter. "So let's go get your check-ups done!" The nurse grinned again and Dean gave Sam a worried look.

They both had the same though that: In order to work here you must be crazy to begin with.


	137. Check-ups and crazy patients

Dean went for his check-up first and he didn't want her to know he was slightly intimidated by the overly happy nurse.

"Alright, I'm just gonna give you a little check-up." She smiled helpfully and Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

"Alright, look, Nurse Ratchet, let's get one thing straight. I've seen Cuckoo's Nest, so don't try any of that soul-crushing, authoritarian crap on me, hm?"

"Okie-dokie." The nurse smiled again and Dean looked more uncomfortable.

Next up for the check-up was Sam. The happy nurse smiled at him and he twitched unsure of her smile.

"Alright, you can go ahead and take down your pants." She informed Sam who blanched in panic.

"What for?" He whined but all the nurse did was smile at him and snap her gloves on.

Later Dean and Sam were in the patient outfits and wandering around the patient lounge.

"How was your Silkwood shower?" Dean asked Sam who was trying to act nonchalant.

"Yeah…good water pressure…hey uhm did the nurse…?"

"She was very thorough." Dean muttered darkly and Sam nodded.

"Yeah okay…" Sam left it at that.

Dean looked around and saw a female patient playing with a toy bunny.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Dean grumbled to Sam who sighed.

"Hey, it's the least we could do. Martin saved Dad's ass more times than we can count. He's a great hunter." Sam snapped at him.

"Yeah he was until Albuquerque."

"Besides, I just figure it's best we keep busy. That's all." Sam shrugged and Dean glared.

"Better than what?" He asked and Sam sighed.

"Nothing." Sam looked at Dean who waited for him to continue. "Okay. Look...um...last few weeks, you've kind of been worrying me."

"Oh, come on, Sam. Stop. Look, just because we're in the loony bin doesn't give you the right to head-shrink me."

"Dean…" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Ellen and Jo dying. Yeah, it was a friggin' tragedy, okay? But I'm not gonna wallow in it." Dean snapped at his little brother.

"That's not what I meant, sure their deaths were terrible…I meant about Angelica, you almost drove her over the edge this time." Sam sighed in despair. "What if she had decided to kill herself? Do you want to be the one to explain to Bobby, Cas and Gabriel what happened?" Sam tried one last tactic. "You can't keep all this bottled in."

"Yeah watch me…" Dean looked around and smirked. "There he is…"

The brothers approached the man sitting down and Sam cleared his throat. Martin looked up and smiled happily.

"Sam, Dean, wow. Wow, you boys got big. You look good." Martin offered to them and Sam smirked.

"Thanks. You do, too, Martin." Sam mentioned and they sat down. "Hey do you remember our Aunt and Uncle?" Sam asked and Martin sighed sadly.

"Thanks for coming and yeah I remember Jill and Mark. It was such a shame what happened and that little girl of theirs…"

"Yeah…we just found out recently that our cousin is still alive."

"Really? Little Angel eyes? That's really great…wait…is she normal?"

"Well she WAS normal a series of unfortunate events landed her on our doorstep now she's one of us." Dean offered and Sam sighed.

"You boys enjoy time so far?" The janitor Greta asked as she emptied out the garbage can into her massive bag. "Not like good friend Marvin here…"

"Greta it's Martin…after five months you would think you'd remember!"

"Ya! That vhat I say! Marvin!"

Martin rolled his eyes and Greta grunted indignantly at him and shuffled away. The three men waited until she was far enough away to talk again.

"You know if I were like I was in the old days I could've done this job without any help."

"What do you think it is that we're hunting?" Sam asked and Martin shrugged nervously.

"I don't know yet. A ghost, demon, monster...animal, vegetable, mineral." Martin sighed through a tired laugh. "The hospital's had five deaths in the last four months. Doctors keep calling it suicides, but they're wrong."

"So, you've seen this thing?" Sam asked and Martin shook his head.

"Has anyone seen this thing?" Dean asked and Martin looked around nervously.

"Well, a couple patients have, uh...had glimpses, but there's not a lot to go on."

"Are they reliable?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh, sure, why wouldn't they be?" Martin asked worriedly but then the female patient from before started to dance with the toy rabbit. Dean shot Martin a look.

"Gee, I don't know." Dean snapped back at him and Martin sighed.

"I know you boys think I'm a bag of loose screws. Now, you wouldn't be wrong. But I wouldn't have called you unless there was something here. I can feel it in my gut."

"We believe you. Have you checked any of the bodies? Found signs of an attack?" Sam asked after he shared a look with his brother.

"Well, uh, no...I don't go around dead b-b-b-bodies anymore." Martin flinched and Dean gave him an odd look. Martin saw Doctor Fuller approaching.

"Alex, Eddie." The man greeted the two guys and they turned to see him. "Well, I'm glad to see you're making friends. Why don't you and, uh, Mr. Creaser join us for group? Please. Right this way." The group started to follow him but he stopped Dean. "Actually, I'm gonna be putting you in the afternoon group."

"Why?" Dean asked indignantly.

"Well, to be frank, uh, the relationship that you have with your brother seems dangerously codependent. I think a little time apart will do you both good." Doctor Fuller admitted and the group left Dean behind.

The older janitor pushed past Dean and snorted in laughter. Dean glowered back at the woman and she shrugged at him before moving closer.

"He think you brainwash the big one…" Greta muttered around her accent and Dean stared at her.

"And you know this how?" Dean asked sternly.

"It be perk to be hired help…we overlooked un ignored…be surprised what we see…" Greta started away again and Dean stared at her oddly.


	138. Group Therapy, and Dean mocks Rolfe

Sam, Martin and five other people sat around a circle while Doctor Fuller addressed them all.

A guy dressed in Janitors garb walked in and looked at the group.

"Rolfe, we're not done yet with this session…could you go clean the windows?" Doctor Fuller asked politely and the man nodded.

"Da I go clean windows…" The man with a Swedish accent walked over and started to clean the windows while secretly listening on the group.

"Alright, so...who would like to start us off?" He asked while the one patient Ted rose his hand. Fuller sighed and looked around. "Anyone else?" Ted rose his hand higher. "Alright Ted calm down…"

"I am calm. And I'd very calmly like to talk about the monster that's hunting us." Ted muttered darkly and Doctor Fuller sighed.

"Ted, we're not going to have that discussion again." He grumbled lightly he didn't see Rolfe look back intrigued nor did he see Sam and Martin exchange looks. "It's not good for group."

"I agree. You know what else isn't good for group? A monster eating all our faces off." Ted snapped at the Doctor.

"Alright, fine, thank you. Now, anyone else?" Doctor Fuller asked pleasantly and Sam saw Rolfe roll his eyes before washing the windows some more.

"I saw it...when it killed Susan!" Ted snapped and Rolfe looked back as Sam looked over at Ted.

"I did, too. It had big lobster claws!" Another patient piped up and Sam sighed in despair. Ted looked at the other person with a look of 'wth'.

"No, it didn't!" He snapped at them.

"Yeah, and it was an alien, like on X-Files." Yet another patient offered and Ted was about to freak out.

"Stop it. Stop helping. Listen to me. We're all dead!" He yelled and Doctor Fuller took his glasses off.

"Okay that's enough…" Fuller sat back looking at Ted pointedly. "Now, Ted, do you need me to call the orderlies?" Fuller asked and Ted shook his head clamming up. "Or can you behave?"

"Behave." Ted nodded like a good brainwashed puppet. This made Sam and Martin share very worried looks. Neither noticing that Rolfe was finished with the windows and was moving on to clean the trash cans out.

Meanwhile back in the patient lounge Dean was playing himself in checkers. Greta could be seen cleaning the windows and then cleaned up the messes some of the other patients made. Dean snorted in laughter and moved a different piece.

"King me!" Dean grinned to himself but noticed Greta roll her eyes and shaking her head.

"Eddie?" Dean heard his fake name being said and he looked up at a lady who was standing there. "I'm Dr. Erica Cartwright. I've been assigned to your case."

"You're my shrink? Heh. Lucky me." Dean smirked seductively at her and she didn't give him a passing glance before she opened her file.

"And you're my...paranoid schizophrenic with narcissistic personality disorder and religious psychosis. Lucky me." She smiled back at him and Dean looked awkwardly and noticed Greta silently laughing at him. "Can we talk?" Erica Cartwright asked politely.

"Yes. I actually got some questions for you." Dean nodded and Erica smirked.

"What a coincidence. I've got some for you, too." She offered and Dean smirked.

"Well, then...Quid pro quo, Clarice." Dean offered and saw Greta smack a hand to her face shaking her head in exasperation.

"Okay, Hannibal. I'll go first. How many hours a night do you sleep?" Erica asked curiously.

"Three or four, every couple of nights. What can you tell me about the recent suicides in here?" Dean answered her question then asked his own.

"They were tragic." She answered calmly.

"But you haven't noticed anything...strange, like, uh...I don't know, black smoke or sulfur?" Dean asked and Erica gave him an odd look.

"No why? What would that mean?"

"Demon signs. I hunt demons, monsters, that kind of thing." Dean admitted and Greta gave him a dark expression before going to clean up the toys that were left out of place.

"How many drinks do you have a week?" Erica asked and Dean answered.

"Well, I gotta sleep sometime. So, uh, what's seven days times-somewhere in the mid fifties. You ever feel any, uh, cold spots or get a chill walking through the hospital?"

"Not that I remember what would that entail?"

"It means there's a ghost around." Dean offered and Erica nodded.

"Okay. When was the last time you were in a long-term relationship?" Erica asked and Dean bit his lip worriedly.

"Define long term…"

"More than two months." She answered and Dean blinked in surprise.

"Never. Have the patients reported seeing anything weird?" Dean answered then asked another question.

"In this place? All the time…" She laughed and Dean smirked and nodded.

"Right."

"So let's talk about your father…" Erica started and Dean frowned as Greta moved onto another room to clean.

Dean later was walking around depressed when Sam finally found him.

"Dean hey…" Sam greeted his brother and Dean just looked at him. "You okay?"

"I just got therapyed. So, no, I am not okay. Tell me you found something!" Dean whined darkly.

"Yeah. A guy says he saw the creature. We should talk to him. You wanna meet here in an hour?"

"Yeah, sooner we take care of this thing, sooner we can get gone. This place gives me the creeps." Dean grumbled and turned around. Another patient named Wendy was standing there and she kissed him while Sam shifted nervously.

"Hi…" She greeted Dean and Dean blinked with a smirk.

"Hi…" Dean greeted her back.

"I'm Wendy…" She informed him and Dean nodded.

"Uh huh…" Dean stammered slightly. Wendy walked away and smacked him in the butt. "Maybe this place isn't so bad after all." Dean smirked to Sam who glared at him.

"Dean you can't hit that…"

"So torn…" Dean whined watching Wendy walk down the hallway.

The brothers started walking in the hallway when Rolfe pushed past them.

"Rude much?" Dean snapped at the janitor. Rolfe looked back at frowned.

"Apologies…forget manners…" Rolfe muttered in his Swedish accent. Dean snorted in laughter. "What funny?"

"Nothing it's just that zou zound wike da Swedish Chef…" Dean mocked the man and Sam rolled his eyes.

Rolfe glared at Dean and started forward before Greta showed up and drew attention.

"Zere you are Rolfe! Come we do beddings in boiler room!" Greta ordered him and Rolfe just glared at Dean before turning to walk beside Greta.

"Yeah that's right…valk away and careful not to…" Dean trailed off making Swedish Chef gibberish.

"Dude he's going to kill you…" Sam muttered darkly as they to walked away.

Greta heard Dean mock Rolfe one last time and she looked over in time to see Rolfe about to snap his fingers. Greta grabbed his hand before he could finish the snap and she shook her head at him. Rolfe sighed in defeat and they entered the employee elevator.


	139. Hunt a Wraith, Kill a Wraith

Dean waited outside of Sam's room worriedly before Sam finally came out with a lock pick.

"Well, it's about time. Nurses are on their rounds. We got, like, fifteen, twenty minutes. So, where is this guy?"

"He's in room 306 let's go."

While they approached Ted's room they heard him screaming and they ran for the locked door. Sam started to pick the lock while Dean heard the screams grow louder.

"Come on! Come on! Hurry up!"

"Back off Dean…" Sam snapped at him still working on the lock.

They finally got the door open only to find Ted was hanging by his neck with his own bedding. They had been too late to do anything to help the poor guy. Later Sam and Dean snuck into the morgue and they pulled Ted out to take a look to see if there was anything weird. Sam looked around his head and found two holes near his ears.

"Think I got something…"

"Like what?" Dean asked walking to him.

"Right here…give me a hand." Sam stuck a long q-tip into the hole and frowned worriedly. "This hole goes all the way through to his brain."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked and saw his brother looking at a bone saw.

"Let's find out…" Sam muttered causing Dean to grow green in the face.

"Dude…seriously?"

"You might want to keep watch…" Sam muttered and Dean walked away slightly nauseous.

Dean stood near the doorway keeping an eye and ear out for approaching threats. He cringed hearing the bone saw start up and begin cutting into something solid. Sam used the saw to investigate Ted's brain and noticed it wasn't normal at all. Dean heard a door down the hallway and he hurried back into the morgue where his brother was further investigating.

"Sam…" Dean started but Sam showed him the brain.

"Look his brain's been sucked dry."

"Yeah fascinating somebody's coming…" When that was said the brothers hurriedly cleaned up their mess.

Just as they finished cleaning up the overly happy nurse from before entered the morgue and looked at them.

"What are you boys doing in here?" She asked and Dean pulled his pants down and screamed while throwing his arms up.

"PUDDING!" He shouted happily and the nurse smiled with a shake of her head.

"Alright come on you two…" The nurse rolled her eyes and started to lead them away. Dean looked back at his brother.

"Crazy works…" He whispered to his little brother who rolled his eyes.

Later Martin, Sam and Dean were in Martin's room discussing what the monster could be. Dean wouldn't stop looking at the paintings of clowns on Martin's wall.

"Are those original Gacy's?" Dean asked snickering and Martin rolled his eyes.

"I painted those…"

"Could we focus please?" Sam asked getting annoyed with them. "Sheesh I wish Angelica was here…"

"The paintings are good buddy…" Dean smirked at Martin and Sam continued on regardless.

"So whatever it is slurpees your brain and sucks it dry." Sam muttered darkly.

"Yeah and then it makes your death look like a suicide…any ideas as to what it is?" Dean asked Martin who cringed.

"Yes unfortunately it's not good…"

Martin showed them his journal while they were in the patient lounge and saw a drawing that made them cringe.

"What is it?" Dean asked getting over his cringe.

"I'm sure it's a Wraith." Martin explained and Dean gave him a look.

"Like Lord of the Rings Wraith?" He asked not even thinking and Martin sighed in exasperation.

"Have you ever fought one before?" Sam asked ignoring his brother's idiocy.

"Nope…never wanted to either…" Martin shook his head.

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked and Martin looked at him nervously.

"Silver…it will make the skin crackle and break but the bad news is that they can pass as human." The trio looked around at everybody in the room with them. "It could be any Peter, Paul and Mary in the joint." Martin snapped sarcastically.

"Fantastic. So, how do we find it?" Dean asked while looking at Greta cleaning up more messes across the way. "I'd bet money on Broom Hilda over there…she knows things…"

"A Wraith is supposed to show its true form in the mirror. And I've seen Greta plenty times in front of mirrors…she just listens to people Dean…maybe you should try that sometimes." Martin winked at Dean and he grumbled.

"So what is this thing doing in a mental hospital?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Perfect captive pool…" Dean shrugged and Sam sighed.

"He's right who's gonna believe a patient when they say they saw a monster? It's the perfect hunting ground." Martin nodded in agreement.

Dean stood in the hallway the next morning looking at the mirror and scoping out everybody that passed by it. Dean perked up seeing Greta wander by then was let down when she appeared normal in the mirror. Dean sighed and noticed that Erica Cartwright had approached him.

"What's up doc?" Dean asked and she smirked.

"You tell me…"

"I'm hunting a wraith…it could be anybody." Dean admitted and Erica looked around worriedly.

"So I could be a monster?" She asked worriedly but Dean looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Nope you're clean…"

"So Eddie, why you?" She asked quietly and Dean looked at her.

"Why me what?"

"Why do you have to hunt monsters? Why not let someone else do it?" She asked curiously and Dean sighed.

"Can't find anybody else that dumb. It's mine, my brother and cousins job. Somebody's gotta save people's asses, yours included." Dean informed her and she sighed.

"So, is there a quota? How many people do you have to save?" She asked curiously and Dean frowned.

"All of them…"

"All of them? You need to save everybody?"

"Yep the whole nine yards…"

"How?" She asked but Dean didn't answer and she sighed. "Believe me, whatever you've got, I've heard weirder."

"It's the end of the world okay. I mean, it's a damn Biblical apocalypse, and if I don't stop it and save everyone, then no one will, and we all die." Dean admitted bitterly and Erica frowned at him.

"That's horrible."

"Tell me about it…" Dean muttered through a snort of laughter.

"I mean, apocalypse or no apocalypse...monsters or no monsters, that's a crushing weight to have on your shoulders. To feel like six billion lives depend on you...God...how do you get up in the morning?" She asked sadly and Dean frowned even more.

"That's a good question." He grumbled darkly and noticed Doctor Fuller walked past them and greeted them.

"Hello Eddie…" He nodded in greeting and Dean nodded back.

"Doc." Dean greeted politely as he looked up at the mirror and frowned seeing a decaying face with matted hair instead of Doctor Fuller. Dean watched the man walk down the hallway with a look of suspicion.

Later Dean, and Martin waited in the hallway for Sam. Finally he approached them and produced three letter openers.

"I had to raid all the nurses stations for these…" Sam admitted handing one to Dean. "They're only silver-plated, but they should work." Sam handed a opener to Martin and Wendy started walking towards them. Dean groaned in dismay.

"Oh, no, no, no. Not today, sweetheart. Come on, keep walking. I..." Dean tried to stop her advance but she passed him up and kissed Sam instead.

"I want him now." She admitted to Dean. "He's larger…" She walked away and Dean smirked at his brother.

"You've had worse…" Dean shrugged and Sam shot him an uber bitch face.

"Fuller is on call tonight, so we'll have to hit him after lights out. All three of us." Sam muttered darkly but Martin shook his head.

"What? No." He snapped at them.

"Martin, we gotta get past security, past the orderlies, and then cut the boss-man's throat, okay? It's gonna suck start to finish, but we could use the backup." Dean argued with him.

"I can't…" Martin started to walk away.

"We know what happened in Albuquerque." Sam blurted out and Martin sighed and looked back at them.

"You don't know the half of it. I used to be just like you two. I used to think I was invincible, and then...Well, I found out I'm not."

"You're still a hunter…" Dean argued with him and Martin scoffed humorlessly.

"No. I'm not. I'm useless. Why do you think I checked myself into the Hotel California? I'd give anything to help you boys, I would. But, I-I can't. I'm sorry. I can't." Martin ended his argument and walked away.

So Dean and Sam went Martinless and entered Doctor Fullers office. They noticed he wasn't in the room but Dean found the man's car keys on the desk.

"He's still in the building. You take the west wing. I'll take the east." Dean offered and Sam nodded and they headed off.

Sam was the one that found Doctor Fuller first and he sliced the man's arm as he walked by. Fuller grabbed his arm in pain and Sam damn near killed the man as he tackled him. Not even the Orderlies could stop Sam from completing his job. Martin finally managed to grab Sam's arm stopping him.

"No! No! Look at his arm. That cut's not burning!" He yelled at Sam and he looked at the cut. Martin took in a breath of relief. "It's not him…it's not him kid…" Sam let the letter opener drop out of his hand in horror. He looked up at the mirror on the ceiling and saw that Doctor Fuller had a normal reflection. Greta stood down the hallway with a look of horror at the scene and she reached down and got her walkie talkie out. She started to talk into it quietly before looking back at Sam who was being sedated.


	140. SURPRISE! Slice a Wraith

Dean went in to check on his brother and Sam was doped up sitting on his bed.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm not okay…I'm AWESOME!" Sam grinned like an idiot and Dean sighed.

"They give you something?" Dean asked worriedly and Sam laughed.

"Oh, yeah. They gave me...everything. It's spectacu-lacular." Sam laughed even more and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You were always a happy drunk." Dean sighed but Sam pulled him down seriously.

"Dean...the doctor...wasn't a wraith." Sam admitted seriously and Dean sighed again.

"Yeah I know…" Sam gave him an astonished look that said he was surprised Dean knew already. "I don't understand it. I mean, I saw it in the mirror. It wasn't human." Dean shook his head in dismay.

"Or you're seeing things. Maybe-maybe-maybe you're going crazy." Sam admitted not even bothering to keep his eyes in one place.

"I'm not crazy!" Dean snapped at him.

"Well...come on. I mean, you've been at least...half crazy for a long time, and since you got back from hell, or since before that, even. I mean, we're in a…we're in a mental hospital." Sam cut himself off because he laughed at the idea. "Maybe, Maybe you finally cracked! You know, maybe now you are really...for real...crazy..." Sam slurred out and Dean rolled his eyes again.

"I made a mistake, that's all. I'll find the thing." Dean snapped at his brother.

"Okay. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I know." Sam sluggishly put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's okay. Hey, hey. Look at me." Sam slurred out again and Dean looked up at his brother. "It's okay...because you're my brother...and I still love ya!" Sam admitted giddily before he poked Dean's nose. "Boop!" He stated simply and laughed again.

Greta sighed watching from across the hallway and she got on the walkie talkie again. Dean pushed past her ignoring her and she got on again.

'Ya older one heading your way…keep eye on him…'

'Da Greta, you watch moose…'

Rolfe and Greta disconnected their walkies and went back to work.

Dean walked down the hallway and then was joined by Erica Cartwright.

"You missed our session today." She admitted quietly but Dean brushed her off.

"A little busy…"

"Still hunting that Wraith?" She asked curiously and Dean glared at her.

"People are dying…"

"People die all the time…"

"Look, lady, why don't you just let me do my job, maybe save your life." Dean snapped at her and she sighed.

"It's not my life that I'm worried about." She admitted worriedly and Dean turned to her.

"I am fine, okay? I'm fine!" Dean snapped at her and saw Rolfe cleaning the area down the hallway listening to the argument.

"Come on, even you don't believe that. All this pressure that you're putting yourself under, all this guilt; it's killing you. You can't save everybody. You can't." Erica glared at Dean angrily. "Hell, these days, you can't save anybody, Dean." She turned and started to walk away.

Dean paused and looked back at the woman who addressed him and noticed that Rolfe was slowly making his way down the hallway.

"What did you just say?" Dean asked getting freaked out that Erica had just called him Dean and not Eddie.

"The truth, Dean. You got Ellen and Jo killed. You shot Lucifer, but you couldn't gank him." She snapped at him and Dean was starting to get more freaked out. "You couldn't stop Sam from killing Lillith, and-oh, yeah-you broke the first seal. All you do is fail. Did you really think that you, Dean Winchester with a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, were gonna beat the devil?" She berated him and Dean was close to completely freaking out. "Please. The world is gonna burn, and there is nothing that you can do about it." She ended and Dean finally found his voice.

"Who are you? How do you know that stuff?!" He snapped at her and Rolfe approached him now a little faster.

"Settle down…" The thick Swedish accent echoed but Dean ignored him.

"Tell me!" Dean yelled at her.

"What be wrong with you?" Rolfe asked worriedly.

"Who are you?" Dean asked backing away from Erica. He looked at Rolfe worriedly. "Who is she?" Dean asked getting more freaked out. Rolfe gave him a worried look and he scanned the hallway.

"Who?" Rolfe asked worriedly and Dean gaped at him.

"What are you, blind? Her!" Dean snapped and pointed. "Cartwright!" He snapped and Rolfe frowned.

"Doctor Cartwright has not been here for days. She does intake meetings then moves on…" Rolfe admitted quietly.

"I'm not real, Dean. I'm in your head...because you are going crazy." Erica grinned maliciously at Dean who was completely freaking out.

"Just leave me alone." Dean muttered darkly to both Rolfe and Erica and walked down the hallway. Dean started to notice now that everybody he saw in the mirror looked like Wraith creatures and didn't notice Rolfe on the walkie talkie.

'Older one had freak out…' Rolfe muttered darkly into the walkie.

'He see something?' Greta asked worriedly while watching Sam talk to Doctor Fuller.

'He claimed to be talking to Cartwright…'

'She has not been here since she met him the first time…'

'I know that…how is Moose?'

'He is good for now…'

Sam worriedly looked out his window and he stood up when he saw Doctor Fuller enter his room.

"You asked to see me?" Doctor Fuller asked worriedly and Sam gave him such a woeful expression.

"Yeah. Thanks. I, um...I just wanted to apologize. I feel horrible about what I did to you. I thought you were a monster." Sam apologized profusely.

"I know that. The question is, why?" He asked worriedly.

"I was...It doesn't matter, um...because after what happened last night, I had a...moment of clarity. I realized...there's no such thing as monsters." Sam admitted quietly and nodded to himself.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that, but, honestly? Monsters are the least of your problems. People can learn to live with delusions, but the anger I saw in you...You hurt those two men, and you were going to kill me. The look in your eyes when you came after me, I...It was like you were barely even human...like a man possessed." Doctor fuller admitted quietly and gave him a sad expression.

"I know. Please...just...could you give me a second chance?" Sam asked pitifully and Fuller sighed.

"Well, this isn't a prison. You'll be allowed to go to the day room, under supervision."

"Thank you." Sam muttered gratefully but Doctor Fuller stopped him from continuing.

"But if there is one more outburst...I will transfer you to a facility that is equipped to handle violent patients. And, believe me, they will be far, far less forgiving." He warned him and Sam nodded in silence.

Sam entered the patient lounge and looked back at the orderly that was following him. Sam looked over and saw his brother at the checker table again. He approached his brother hurriedly. Sam noticed that Greta was cleaning the toys and puzzles up but was keeping a close eye on him.

"Dean? Hey." He greeted him but Dean stood up and frowned at him. "What's wrong?" Greta looked over at him worriedly.

"It's not the demon blood, Sam. It never was." Dean admitted quietly and Sam looked at him worriedly.

"What?" Sam asked his brother and he saw Greta looking over at the orderly that followed him.

"The problem was you. It was always you. The lies...your arrogance...the black spot on your soul." Dean snapped at him and Sam looked crushed by his brothers words. Sam noticed that other patients were walking over to them.

"Now we're all gonna die because of you. It's all your fault." One of the female patients growled at him. Sam turned and saw a male patient next.

"You killed all of us. Pathetic freak." The man snapped and shoved him into the other patients.

"You evil son of a bitch!" Another patient snapped at him and shoved him again.

"Loser!"/"Grow up and die!"/"Freak!"

Sam couldn't take any more of the abuse and started to lash out at the patients. Greta tried to wave away the orderly but he ended up with a fist in the face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sam screamed in terror but Greta took his face in her hands and slapped him sharply. Sam stared at her stunned.

"They no real…" She stated slowly and he blinked at her. "They NO real!" She told him again and he fell down after being sedated again.

"What's happening? What's happening?" Dean muttered darkly to himself who was still sitting at the table having never moved in the first place. He looked up and saw Greta standing at his side. "What do you want?" He snapped at her and she knelt down to look at him.

"Rolfe tell me of freak out…" She admitted and Dean rolled his eyes. "It odd…no…?" She offered quietly and he looked back at her. "You and big one freak out same day? Unheard of…it odd…" She shook her head and walked away and Dean's expression looked thoughtful and then the light bulb lit up over his head.

Dean snuck into Martin's room and woke him up. Martin automatically grabbed the silver plated letter opener under his pillow.

"MARTIN IT'S ME DEAN!" Dean snapped at him with his hands up.

"sorry." Martin lowered the blade and looked at the guy in front of him. "You look like hell kid."

"Yeah I feel like it to!" Dean muttered darkly. Martin looked around and noticed something.

"Where's Sam?" He asked worriedly and Dean stood up.

"Lockdown! He went crazy! Thank God!" Dean muttered again and that was when he started to lose Martin.

"Huh?"

"I'm going crazy, too. I'm seeing things. I'm hearing things. I mean, we both are. Crazy is the clue! I got the idea from Greta…"

"What are you talking about?!" Martin snapped but Dean stared off into space and Martin sighed before snapping his fingers in Dean's face. "Focus kid!"

"Crazy is the clue!"

"You said that already…what do you mean?"

"I mean, the things that me and Sam have done, the stuff that we've seen, we're gonna end up going guano eventually. Probably end up like a couple of drooling nut bags." Dean stopped himself realizing who he was talking to. "No offense…" He offered sheepishly and Martin couldn't stop the smirk.

"None taken…how does Greta fit in?" Martin asked worriedly.

"She said it was odd that we both freaked out the same day…and I had the aha moment…it is odd!" Dean took in another breath. "Him and me freaking the same day…? It sounds like…"

"The monster..." Martin nodded in agreement and Dean panicked.

"What? Where? Where?" Dean snapped looking around in fear and Martin sighed.

"It's not-No, there's nothing there." He snapped and Dean looked over at him.

"Okay. What if this thing doesn't just feed on the insane? What if it makes people insane? Is it possible? Does that seem real?" He asked really freaked out and Martin sighed again.

"Well, I'm not the most reliable source on what is real, but it sounds-It makes sense." Martin nodded and Dean sighed in relief.

"Okay. Okay. So-so we got infected. You know, something shot us up with crazy. You know, something..." Dean started to drift into left field again and Martin groaned seeing it happen. "Maybe...maybe it's the ghost of my dad..."

"Dammit kid focus on the Wraith!" Martin scolded him and Dean nodded.

"Okay. So, the wraith, the wraith, it-it poisoned us. It-Yeah. Maybe with venom, you know? By-by touch...or-or venom, or saliva. Wendy." Dean stammered to a stop and Martin gave him an odd look.

"Wendy?" He asked worriedly.

"Wendy. Wendy slobbered all over me and Sam! That's how we got infected!" Dean snapped at Martin who shrugged.

Martin and Dean headed down the hallway and Martin saw Dean walking weird.

"Dean?" He asked worriedly.

"I can't step on the cracks." Dean muttered darkly but before anything else was said Wendy screamed somewhere in the distance and the two hunters took off running.

Dean kicked the door down and saw the happy nurse sitting on Wendy's bed. Wendy had her wrists slashed and Dean saw that in the mirror the happy nurse was the Wraith.

"Is this real?"

"Oh, it is, Sugar. It's very real." Happy nurse admitted before she licked the blood from the spike in her wrist and it went back into her body.

The two men tried to attack the Wraith but she flung them around. The Wraith made an escape through the open door and headed down the hallway. Martin looked at Wendy and noticed she moved her eyes.

"She's still alive." Martin admitted and started to try to staunch the blood flow.

Greta was cleaning the wall and noticed that the happy nurse that she didn't like walked past her and two orderlies running for her.

"There's two patients in Wendy's room. They attacked me." She admitted and continued down the hallway grinning. Greta gave her a dark expression and started to trail behind her.

"Dean? Can you hear me? Dean!" Martin snapped at Dean who was trying to shake off the crazy that was screwing with his brain. "You've gotta get out there and kill that thing. I'll take care of her!"

"I can't…" Dean moaned sadly and Martin rolled his eyes.

"Oh for god's sake are we having a role reversal JUST GO!" He yelled and Dean nodded. The orderlies entered the room and went for Martin. "Go Dean RUN!"

Dean tried to stay upright but it was pretty hard when you're infested with crazy. He followed the blood trail wherever it led.

Sam was strapped down by his hands and feet to his bed. The happy nurse entered the room and he looked at her hopefully.

"Hey! Let me go!" He cried to her and she smirked.

"No. You are far too angry to be out there in the real world." She admitted sarcastically. Sam looked over and saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Shit…it's you…" Sam grumbled darkly.

"Of course, it's me. I gotta say, you hunters don't exactly live up to your rep. I mean, Martin's a wreck. He's harmless." She admitted coyly and Sam started to fight against his bindings. "And you and your brother come in here, talking tough about killing monsters...kind of made you easy to spot. Then all it took was a touch..." The Wraith continued and Sam fought his bindings more. "And you were mine. Oh, I love it in here. This place is my own personal five-star restaurant!" She admitted happily and she touched Sam's forehead licking her finger afterwards. "Crazy brains. They get soaked in dopamine and adrenaline and all sorts of hormones and chemicals that make them...delicious. And the crazier they are, the better they taste." She muttered while licking her fingers again.

"You did this to me!" Sam growled at her and she laughed.

"Well, I helped. But that rage? No, no, no. That's all you. I don't make crazy. I just crank up what's already there." She grinned and Sam shouted for help. "You build your own hell, but I give you the Legos. And when you're ripe..." She ended and the skewer popped from her wrist making Sam jump as it snapped to the side of his head missing on purpose. "I make all of your problems disappear."

Dean suddenly stumbled through the door and glared at the Wraith.

"You get away from him!" He snarled at the creature and she smirked.

"Do you really think this is gonna end well for you, kiddo?"

"No. But I'm crazy, so, what the hell?" Dean grinned at her and pulled out his knife.

Before Dean even went after her she managed to kick the knife away and throw him across the room again. Dean landed against Sam's bed and groaned in pain.

"You okay Dean?"

"I'll let you know later…" Dean groaned and tried to stand up.

"You see Dean…? You can't save anybody…not when you're just as crazy as…" The Wraith stopped mid-sentence and frowned. She then screamed in pain before an arm reached around and slashed its throat with a silver dagger.

The Wraith screeched in pain and fell to the floor. Dean and Sam looked over and saw Greta still poised with a silver dagger.

"Like I say…nobody that happy…that work in place like this…" She muttered angrily and Dean blinked in confusion. "You two okay?" She asked worriedly and Dean nodded. Greta approached with the dagger and Dean flinched away but she only cut Sam's bindings. Sam sat up staring at Greta warily. He looked over at Dean.

"You still crazy?" Sam asked as he helped his brother up.

"No more than usual…how did you…?" Dean asked Greta who put her finger up for them to wait a minute.

She got on the walkie talkie one more time.

"Ya I got it…you get Marvin…bring him here…"

Suddenly Rolfe came through the open door tugging a confused Martin behind him.

"Come we must go…" Rolfe muttered darkly and Greta shoved Dean and Sam closer to Rolfe and Martin.

"Do your thing…" She muttered tiredly and Rolfe snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the three hunters along with Greta and Rolfe were outside and beside the Impala.

Martin was confused but he then hunched over upchucking with a groan. Greta smirked at Rolfe who grimaced.

"First timer…" She grinned at him and Rolfe shot her a baleful expression.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!?" Dean screamed finally able to create words.

"Relax you safe now…" Greta started then glared back at Rolfe. "WHY I STILL SOUND LIKE THIS?!" She yelled at him and Rolfe grinned at her.

"Sorry…" Rolfe shrugged and snapped his fingers again.

Dean, Sam and Martin stared at the two people that no longer looked like they had.

"Uhm…" Dean started but couldn't finish the sentence.

"You guys are idiots…" Angelica snapped at them and Gabriel snorted in laughter.

Martin looked at her in shock and approached her.

"Jill?" He asked in wonder and she looked over at him oddly. "No…not Jill…you look just like her…"

"Hi Martin, I'm Angelica…sorry I couldn't pronounce your name correctly. That accent did horrible things to my voice…"

"Okay somebody want to tell me what the hell?" Dean snapped and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well I asked Gabriel if he would help me crash your case. He turned me into Greta…since he's mostly Trickster he can make things into real things…anyway…" Angelica realized she was losing her boys so she tried to speed it up. "He made it so that we had been working there for months…I didn't like that nurse so I kept an eye on her while trying to keep you two idgits from killing each other…"

Martin looked at Gabriel and frowned at him.

"Why did you touch Wendy?" He asked worriedly and Gabriel smirked.

"Well that's what I need to do when healing somebody…she should be okay."

"How?" Martin asked curiously.

"Hello…" Gabriel started slowly. "Archangel…" He muttered lightly and Martin paled.

"Angel Eyes you know Gabriel?" He asked worriedly and Angelica smirked.

"Long story…but I think it's best if we left right now."

"We're talking about this later kid…" Dean warned her and she sighed in defeat. "And thanks…" He nodded to her and she smirked again. "Not off the hook though…" Angelica pouted again.

"Oh and by the way mutton for brains…" Gabriel smirked at Dean and snapped his fingers. A pail of water appeared over Dean's head and he looked up in time for it to tip and empty on him. Dean spit out some of the water and glared at Gabriel. "That was for the Swedish Chef remarks…" Then Gabriel snapped away leaving the four hunters behind.

Angelica started laughing hysterically and Dean shook some of the water off of him. Sam snickered slightly and Martin huffed in laughter.

"You're lucky he didn't kill you Dean." Sam bit out through his snickers and Dean frowned. Martin shook his head and looked over at Angelica.

"I really need to hear this story of yours…"

"I'll tell you later…let's get out of here…"

They all piled into Impala and drove off leaving the nut house behind.


	141. Sam's Invaded by a Pod Person

Sam picked up the phone and answered it when it rang. He nodded and started talking into it. He hung up and approached Dean and Angelica.

"Hey Dean, you're not going to believe this, but that was Donna." Sam admitted and Dean lit up.

"How is the old girl?" Dean asked smirking but frowned. "Not good or she wouldn't call us…what's up?"

"Their house has some odd occurrences in it…she wanted us to come and check it out." He admitted and Angelica looked at her cousins.

"Who's Donna?"

"She was a maid at one of the Motel's dad dropped us off at. Hell she was the greatest babysitter we ever had…let's go."

"So can I come too or do I need to cajole Gabriel into helping again?" Angelica asked with a smarmy grin and Dean glared at her. Dean stomped off grumbling about asshole archangels and barbecue wings.

They arrived at a nice house and an older woman opened the door when they knocked. She smiled at the two boys and frowned slightly at Angelica.

"So, how long has it been?" She asked and Sam smirked.

"The summer before 6th grade." He offered and Donna smiled.

"Mm-hmm. I assigned yourself your own reading list. You however, I'm not familiar with…" Donna looked at Angelica.

"Sorry Donna, this is Angelica Collins are cousin."

"I thought you said she died with your aunt and uncle?" Donna frowned worriedly but Dean smirked.

"Yeah a couple months ago we found out that Angel was still alive. Aunt Jill and Uncle Mark didn't survive and nobody thought it was a good idea to tell us that Angel was alive."

"How terrible…!" Donna's eyes widened in horror. "At least you still found each other…" Donna then smiled happily and Angelica grinned at her. "This is my husband Danny, and our daughter Katie."

Sam smirked at the daughter who looked at them worriedly.

"Your mom was the best babysitter we've ever had…" Sam admitted and winked at her making her relax slightly.

"Well, when I was a maid at the mayflower, out on the interstate, long before you were even an idea, their daddy used to pass through town and leave the boys with me...work. One time, he was gone for two weeks." Donna explained and Angelica frowned sadly.

"Two weeks?" Katie asked sadly and her mother nodded.

"Oh, he'd always come limping back. He loved you boys." Donna smiled but Katie looked at the trio before looking back at her mother.

"Did you know what he did all that time?" Katie asked curiously making the three hunters shift nervously.

"Little Sammy kept trying to tell me. Of course, I didn't believe him. Not at first, anyway." Donna admitted with a sad smile and Sam cleared his throat.

"He happened to be an expert at getting rid of ghosts. And now, so are we." Sam explained and Donna nodded.

"That's why I called them, sweetie. they can help us." She offered to her daughter who frowned again.

"Sounds like you guys got yourself a poltergeist." Dean offered and Danny nodded to himself before he spoke up.

"It started a month or two after we moved in." He started and Donna jumped in.

"Yeah, first i-it was, uh, just bumps and knocks and, uh, scratches on the walls. And then it started breaking things." Donna offered and Sam interrupted them worriedly.

"And then it attacked Katie?" Sam asked and they nodded making Angelica gasp in horror.

"You poor thing!" Angelica offered sadly and Donna looked at her silently.

"That was two nights ago." Danny offered sadly and Donna looked at Katie.

"Can you show them, honey?" She asked her daughter and Katie showed them the wound.

"Murdered Chylde…" Sam muttered darkly and received a perplexed frown from Dean and Angelica. Dean then smirked at the family.

"Katie, Everything's gonna be fine. I promise. Why don't you guys take yourselves a little vacation, and, uh, we'll take care of it." Dean offered and Donna sighed in relief.

"Thank you boys…and lady…" Donna stated simply.

Later Dean, Sam and Angelica were at a fast food place getting something to eat and talk through a plan of action.

"Okay, 2 bacon burger turbos, extra-large chili-cheese fry, UH, AND A Health Quake Salad shake?" The kid behind the counter with a nametag that read 'Gary' offered to Dean confusedly.

"I know. I know." Dean muttered rolling his eyes. "It's, not mine…" Dean offered lamely and Angelica snorted.

"Not mine either…" She admitted and Gary nodded his head.

Dean approached Sam while Angelica was tasked getting condiments and straws. She saw Gary skulking around the back of the eatery but didn't pay any attention to him. She approached the table and sat down.

"You know, poltergeist aside, Donna looked pretty good, don't you think?" Dean asked and Angelica slapped him in the back of the head.

"Dude, don't tell me you've still got the hots for our babysitter." Sam complained and Dean rolled his eyes and punched Angelica in the shoulder paying her back for the head hit.

"No! That's just weird. I'm just saying that she, you know, she's doing good. You know, with her husband, her kid." Dean slapped Angelica's hand away from batch of fries and she pouted at him. "You have your own batch…" Dean snapped at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Not to mention this whole Amityville thing being thrown at them, and they're hanging tough." Dean admitted and Angelica nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Sam conceded his point as well.

"You guys ever think that you'd want something like that?" Dean asked getting odd looks from both Sam and Angelica. "You know spouse, rugrats the whole nine?" Dean explained and Sam shook his head.

"No, not really my thing anymore." Sam argued and Angelica gave her older cousin a dark expression.

"Well considering I would be the one to pop out said rugrat I would say no…not a fan of the idea of pushing something the size of a bowling ball through something the size of a coin slot…" She admitted quietly. Sam and Dean looked at her confusedly then started to realize what she meant. Dean cringed in pain and shifted in his seat.

"Yeah…no doesn't sound fun at all kid." Dean admitted and Sam scrunched up his face in sympathy. Dean looked over to Sam. "So what do you got?" He asked because Sam had been on the computer the whole time.

"That house of theirs, it's old, really old…." Sam started and Angelica snorted.

"Really was that all you got?"

"Shut it Angelica…" Sam smirked at her before continuing. "It's hundreds of years old. I also found a legend about the property."

"Okay I now rescind my comment." Angelica admitted and Sam rolled his eyes. "What's this legend say?"

"Supposedly, during the 1720s, House was owned by a guy named Isaiah Pickett. Legend has it he hung a woman in his backyard for witchcraft - a woman named Maggie Briggs."

"Okay, so an angry ghost witch?" Dean asked and Angelica sighed.

"Yay angry witch ghost!" She stated sarcastically before sipping more of her Sprite.

"If it's true." Sam muttered and drank some of his shake. "That still doesn't explain what "murdered Chylde" means."

"No or where the bitch is buried." Dean grumbled stealing some of Angelica's fries. She slapped his hand away from her snack.

"You have your own batch…" Angelica threw his earlier words back at him and he sighed.

"I ate mine…"

"Well then you're shit outta luck…MINE!" She snapped at him and slapped his hand when he tried to take more.

"You know, I mean, it's a long way back, but I can see if I can find something in the town records…" Sam muttered and looked at Angelica. "You want to come with me?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Why you can't trust me not to kill him Jolly?" Angelica asked smirking and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Go do your research thing…we'll look into the house to see if anything is happening." Dean informed Sam who rolled his eyes.

Dean and Angelica looked throughout the house and hadn't found anything weird with it. Dean heard his cellphone go off and he saw it was Sam.

"So, any luck?" Dean asked his brother as Angelica came closer to listen.

"Goose egg." Sam muttered darkly. "Can't even find proof a woman named Maggie Briggs even existed, much less where she was planted."

"Okay. Well, we've got a minute to breathe here. Let's pick it up first thing." Dean offered trying to stifle a yawn.

"You bet. See you guys in a few." With that Sam hung up the phone.

After the first few minutes Angelica and Dean were back at the Motel waiting for Sam to get back. After the first hour had passed Dean looked at his cellphone fourteen times, he checked his voicemail twenty-four times, and he tried to call Sam a grand total of two hundred seventy-five. No Angelica was NOT counting, but she was just as concerned as Dean was. Going into the third hour of no Sam Winchester Dean got back on his phone.

"Sam where are you man? Call me back if you get this." Dean muttered worriedly and Angelica sighed.

"Two hundred seventy-six." Angelica muttered darkly and Dean glowered at her.

Finally two minutes later Sam came through the Motel door and Dean was on him like white on rice.

"Sam. Where the hell you been, man?!" Dean lashed out at his brother and Angelica watched as Sam seemed to walk around a little awkwardly. "We've been trying to call you for hours!" Dean snapped at his brother who frowned.

"I picked us up some food. You know, two Bacon burger turbos, large chili-cheese fry, right?" Sam offered the bag sheepishly. "Sorry, guys, really. Just lost track of time. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Thanks." Dean took the bag from his brother not noticing the way that Sam was acting. "Don't know why it took you almost three hours, but thanks."

"Oh, you two might want to eat that on the road." Sam offered sheepishly.

"Why?" Angelica asked worriedly and Sam shrugged.

"The maid came in, sawthat, and now they're all kind of freaking out." Sam explained and Angelica gaped at him in surprise.

"Why'd you let the maid in?!" Dean snapped at him and Sam shrugged.

"It just happened." Sam snapped back at him.

"Whatever. I gotta hit the head then we can leave." Dean shook his head while Angelica gave Sam an odd look. Angelica then turned a disgusted look at her older cousin.

"Would it kill you to say I need to use the bathroom?" She grumbled at him and Dean smirked.

"Why would I want to do that Angel?" Dean snapped back at her and entered the bathroom.

"All right." Sam shrugged "I'll be outside then…you coming Angel?" Sam asked Angelica and she shot him a freaked out look.

"Great now YOU'RE calling me Angel!" Angelica whined darkly and shook her head.

A few minutes later Dean came out of the Motel room and they were getting in the car.

"You two ready?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Absolutely."/"I guess." Both Sam and Angelica answered and Dean smirked.

"Hey, can I drive?" Sam asked and Angelica gave him an odd look. "Oh, this is so sweet!" Sam grinned and started the car.

"Why can't I drive the car?" Angelica asked with a pout.

"Don't start that argument now kid…" Dean grumbled as Sam put the car in neutral and revved the engine. "You want to get the lead out, Andretti? Come on. Reverse. Reverse!

"THE CAR IS IN REVERSE!" Angelica screamed at Sam who flinched from the yell.

"I am really, really sorry." Sam muttered and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He snapped at him.

"So, uh, where we going, anyway?" Sam asked and Angelica gave him a worried look again.

"To work." Dean offered worriedly. "The case?" Dean gave Angelica a look through the rearview mirror.

"Oh, right. yeah - the case." Sam nodded and frowned. "Of course. Where, uh, do you want to start?"

"Well, since you couldn't find where Maggie Briggs was buried, now we have to do an all-day tombstone roll to see if we can dig her up." Dean grumbled and Angelica lowered her head to the back of his seat with a groan.

"Why has the last cases we've had all been based around freaking graveyards?" She grumbled darkly but Sam gave him an odd look.

"Wait…Maggie Briggs?" Sam looked at them. "You mean, the witch Maggie Briggs?"

"Yeah, Sherlock." Dean grumbled rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, she's in the basement." Sam offered getting exasperated looks from Dean and Angelica.

"Come again?"/"Who the what now?" They both reacted at the same time and Sam smirked wryly at them.

"Whose basement?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"Isaiah Pickett's house." Sam offered while he drove around. "Okay, there's this legend that he hung her, but he didn't. The real truth is that she was carrying his illegitimate child, and he killed her and then buried her in the basement."

"That would explain the scratches." Dean grumbled and Angelica nodded.

"And the 'murdered chylde." She sighed in despair. "How do you know all this?" She asked worriedly and Sam shrugged.

"Oh, I've done all kinds of research on it last night." Sam offered and Angelica gave Dean a pointed look.

"Yeah. Nice work...I guess." Dean turned on the radio and Sam perked up hearing 'Rock and Roll Never Forgets'.

"Dude turn it up!" Sam grinned and Dean gaped at him in surprise.

"Seriously?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Sam shouted and Dean shrugged.

Dean looked back at Angelica and she gave him a look that stated 'something is not right here'. Dean shrugged with a look of his own 'what can you do?'


	142. Can we fix this freaky friday crap?

The trio pulled back up to the house and Sam went ahead and walked around the house to get a feel for the property. Angelica pulled Dean off to the side.

"Seriously Squishy what the hell is going on with him?" She asked worriedly and Dean smirked.

"Time of the month?" He asked and cringed already feeling the slap to his head before she even did it.

"Asshole…I'm being serious."

"Okay you people ready to do this?!" Sam asked grinning and Angelica rolled her eyes.

They entered the house and Sam led the way and he purposely creaked the door open as long and loud as he could.

"Boo-yah! Master chief is in the house, bizatches!" Sam yelled and Dean gave Angelica a freaked out look before he looked over at his brother again.

"Are you all right?" Dean asked confusedly.

"Yeah. Fine!" He admitted excitedly and they checked the basement.

Dean huffed in impressed laughter seeing something on the ground.

"Well, I'll be damned. Willow moss." He muttered shaking his head.

"Yeah, right. It's, uh, supposed to grow over witches' graves, right?" Sam asked curiously and Dean nodded.

"Yeah." He offered and Dean started to dig.

"Hey, man, I'm really sorry about this." Sam shook his head.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked while he dug the basement. Angelica sifted through the sack to find the salt and the lighter. "SAM!" Dean stood up and grunted. "You okay?" He asked and Angelica looked up finally and saw the apprehension on Sam's face.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Sam grumbled heading for the door.

"Forgetting something…?" Angelica asked frowning and Sam looked back.

"Still got to burn the body, you idiot, come on." Dean snapped at him.

A few minutes later they had salted and lit the bones on fire and Sam looked at the fire they had started and the ghost disappeared with a howling scream of pain.

"Dude, that was sweet!" Sam crowed excitedly and Angelica rolled her eyes.

Soon afterwards they went out to a restaurant/bar and got some food. The Waitress walked over to them and took their drink orders while she handed them the menus.

"Here you go guys and ma'am." The Waitress handed them their beers and waited to take their orders.

"Yes, can I get some chili-cheese fries with the bacon bits added and some extra jalapenos?" Angelica asked and the Waitress nodded before looking at Dean.

"Do me a favor sweetheart. Could you bring me a cheeseburger with extra bacon? And fry an egg on top of it, would you?" Dean asked with a flirty grin.

"Absolutely." The Waitress grinned back at him.

"Man-whore…" Angelica grumbled darkly and felt Dean kick her shin.

"You know what that sounded good…I think I'll have what he's having." Sam offered and handed the menus back to the Waitress.

"Be right back with your orders." The Waitress smiled and walked away and Dean looked over at Angelica before looking at Sam again.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sam?" Dean asked with mock suspicion.

"W-what do you mean?" Sam asked looking worried.

"Bacon cheeseburgers now?" Angelica asked worriedly and Sam sighed.

"I don't know. I eat them, don't I? Anyways, we are celebrating. Besides…that last health shake I had tasted terrible. I think I need something to counteract it."

"Yeah, I guess. Another one bites the dust. Nice work today." Dean nodded taking that explanation.

"You too. I had a, uh, really awesome day, man. Seriously. Whoo! It was sweet!" Sam gibbered excitedly and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"A really awesome day?" Dean asked snorting in laughter himself.

"Yeah. why not?" Sam asked feeling put out.

"It was a random, d-list ghost hunt. Tha-that's awesome to you?" Dean asked with a grimace.

"I can't be in a good mood?" Sam asked giving Dean a huge Bitch Face.

"Yeah, I guess. No, actually. It's not really your style, Sam." Dean shook his head and managed to contradict his own words.

"Well, then, it's a new me. I mean, come on. Why shouldn't I be happy? I've got a gun, I'm getting drunk, and I look like this. I don't know. You ever feel like your whole future is being decided for you?" Sam asked staring into his beer sadly.

"Uh, yeah, Sam, I feel like that a lot." Dean muttered darkly and shared a freaked out look with Angelica.

"No matter how much you fight it, you can't stop the plan. The stupid, stupid plan. So, I don't know.

I guess it's, uh, it's just nice to do a little ass-kicking for a change, that's all. Uh, you know what? I - I'm drunk." Sam smirked sadly and looked up at his family. "Sorry about that guys just forget I said anything…"

"No, no. It's all right. I'll drink to that. Wow, you know, is it just me, or are we actually drinking together?" Dean asked suddenly and Angelica clipped him in the back of the head.

"Any time I'm around you Squishy I drink more and want to break things…that number of times is increasing…so we drink together more often than not."

"No I mean ALL of us…" Dean snapped at her with a wry smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"We don't do this often enough huh?" Sam asked them and they all looked at each other.

"Yeah, you could say that." Dean offered with a snort of laughter.

"Well, we should. You're a good guy, dean, and Angel you're a great person."

"Oh wow you ARE drunk…" Dean offered and ducked out of the way from Angelica's next smack.

The Waitress came back over to them with their trays and she handed them their food.

"Here we go." She offered with a smile and Dean took a big bite out of his burger.

"Thank you!" Dean mumbled around his bite and Angelica gave him a disgusted look as the Waitress laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Enjoy." She offered and walked away.

"No, but I mean it. You two are good people…" With that said Sam had taken a big bite of his burger and seemed to melt in his seat. "Mmm! The bread alone! Mmm!" Sam admitted around his mouthful and Angelica cringed.

"Sonofabitch…he's turning into you…" She grumbled darkly and Dean smirked vapidly at her and she sighed in defeat. "I'm doomed…"

Later Angelica was outside of the Motel room about to walk in when she heard Sam on the phone talking to somebody. She decided to listen to the one sided conversation and grew very concerned with what she heard.

"T. what up? Uh, I can't really tell you right now, but, man, you wouldn't believe it. Uh, the cloverleaf on route 6. Why? ...building up to it. What? Okay just...calm down. Whatever he says, no one's gonna believe him, right? I mean, w-we're still good. Don't rush me. I'll do it. got to go. oh, man. I am in way over my head." Sam hung up the phone and Angelica paled at his words.

Angelica hurried over to the car where Dean was sitting on the hood with a dark expression.

"Dean…something's wrong with Sam…he was talking to somebody on his phone…and it's almost like…"

"Like he's not Sam?" Dean asked while his frown turned into an angry expression.

"Yeah…how did you…?" Dean interrupted her by getting off of the hood and going to the trunk.

"Because the real one sent me messages…" Dean snapped while getting out some weapons and rope.

Together the two cousins walked through the door and Sam looked over at them with a wary smirk. Sam's face fell when he saw their expressions.

"Hey guys…" Sam started but Angelica slammed a fist into his face and he dropped onto the bed from the sudden punch.

"You're not Sam. Who the hell are you?" Dean asked with a menacing glare.

"Ow!" Sam whined rubbing his face where Angelica punched him.

Dean and Angelica tied Sam to a chair and Dean turned on his phone so they could hear the messages he listened to.

~You have 38 messages.~

"This is gonna sound crazy – really crazy - but, um, I think I'm in the wrong body." The phone beeped again. "Dean, the guy right next to you is not me!" The phone beeped once more. "Dean, check your friggin' voicemail. Damn it!"

Dean looked at the person who was using Sam's body and he sat across from him.

"All right, pal. Either you start talking or I start water boarding." Dean started and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"Nah…fuck the water boarding, I'll just call up Gabriel and Castiel let THEM deal with him…" She admitted and Dean rolled his eyes.

"We don't need your Winged Dynamic Duo every time we hit trouble…although it would be interesting to see what an Archangel can do to…" Dean admitted and Sam's face fell in panic.

"Oh, my god! Please, don't hurt me. Please! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Sam practically sobbed out and Angelica quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Wow…whoever he is…he's pathetic…."

"Hey, pull it together, champ." Dean shot his cousin a look that said 'not helping'.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die." Sam whined in fear and Angelica sighed in defeat.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked sternly.

"In my friend's basement. His parents are out of town!" Sam offered quickly and Angelica let her mouth drop open in surprise.

"Parents…?" She asked and Dean frowned.

"How old are you?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"I'm 17." Sam whined and Dean scoffed in spite of the situation.

"17?" Dean sighed this time and looked at Sam. "Okay this is what is going to happen…okay?"

Angelica sat in the back seat staring at Sam as Dean drove to 66 Plymouth Street.

"So what is your name anyway?" She asked curiously.

"My name is Gary."

Gary had the idea to tie Dean and Angelica up so it would look like he had caught them. This way they could all get where they needed to be. Gary shoved Angelica and Dean into the basement and a young girl looked over at them. They also noticed a bloody mess that must have been the third teenager.

"Nora?" Gary asked worriedly but the girl's eyes turned black and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Not at the moment." Nora offered vapidly and she looked over at Angelica and smirked. Nora shoved Angelica and Dean to the floor where they looked over and saw another figure tied to a chair. He was such a scrawny little guy and Angelica snorted in laughter. The figure looked over at her.

"Is that you in there Jolly?" She asked with a wry smirk and the look that she got from Gary's body proved it. "Oh yeah…it's you…"

"I'm trying to break apart the ropes…it's a little hard…" Sam grunted trying to get free.

"Bet you miss that upper body strength huh?" Angelica offered and Sam shot her a dark expression.

"Boy, you earned your dessert tonight, kiddo. Tell me - what is it you want? Anything…" Nora exclaimed to Gary who was still inside Sam's body.

"Anything?" Gary asked curiously.

"Lay it on me." The Nora Demon offered and Gary shrugged.

"I want to be a witch. For real. And really powerful." He explained and Nora laughed.

"Good choice. I get it. No daddy, no m.i.t. No plan. You get to be big and strong, and no one can tell you what to do anymore. There's just one small formality first. You got to meet the boss."

"The boss?" Gary asked worriedly and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think she means kid?!" She snapped at him and he paled.

"Yes she's right it's your satanic majesty, or whatever the kids are calling it these days." Nora offered glibly to Gary before she glared over at Angelica. "And did we say you could talk?" She asked hotly before she pulled out the gun Trevor had found earlier that day. "Such a useless little thing these are huh?" Nora sneered and aimed before squeezing the trigger making everybody jump from the sudden noise.

Angelica frowned confusedly wondering why Sam and Dean were freaking out then she looked down and noticed the red color starting to stain the ropes that tied her. Gary looked over at her and paled before trying to keep his cool around the Demon.

"It's okay. I...don't really want to bother him." Gary started to back pedal because he did not want to meet the Devil.

"Oh, but he's gonna want to meet you. Relax. It'll be easy. He's just gonna ask you one little question, and all you got to do is say "yes"...You get your reward!" Nora crowed happily but Gary bit his lip worriedly.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus." Gary started to mutter under his breath when Nora looked at him sharply.

"What was that?" She asked with a scowl.

"Uh, n-nothing." He stammered slightly and Nora looked ready to kill him.

"Were you trying exorcize me!? You little piece of crap!" She growled at him and Dean noticed how pale Angelica was getting from losing too much blood. They had to speed this up if they wanted to get her some help.

"SPIRITUS, Omnis satanica potestas." Dean snapped trying to break through his bindings and Gary looked over at them.

"Omnis incursio infernalis adversii." Gary continued slightly before Angelica took in a shuddering gasp.

"Omnis congregatio." She whispered darkly and Dean looked over at her.

"Et secta diabolica." Gary stated next and they continued in this fashion.

"Ergo, draco maledicte." Angelica coughed up some blood on the last word.

"Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire." Gary hurriedly said the words.

"Te rogamus. Adios, bitch!" Dean snarled at Nora who paled.

"Uh it's Adinos." Gary muttered darkly and Angelica huffed in pained laughter.

The Demon inside of Nora went kicking and screaming but finally went back to hell where they needed to be. Angelica let out a groan of pain before Gary undid everybody's bindings. Dean crawled over to Angelica and eased her onto the floor. Sam hurried to her side as well.

"Okay…being shot…is new…" Angelica moaned in pain when she moved slightly. "And might I add…ouch." She tried to sound braver than she felt.

"We need to get her to a hospital…" Gary mentioned and the brothers looked at him and then at each other.

"Angel…call your Dynamic Duo…" Dean snapped at her and she sighed tiredly.

"Dean…I just want to sleep…" She blinked at him owlishly and he grabbed her shoulders shaking her. "Ow…fine…" Angelica rolled her eyes sluggishly.

'Guys…' Angelica found even her mental voice was starting to appear sluggish. 'Help…'

The answer came back before she could even blink tiredly again.

_Sweet Cheeks what's up?_

(Angelica?!)

'Help…shot….'

_You were shot?!_ Gabriel snapped through the link angrily.

'Tired…'

Gary jumped back in shock seeing two other people just appear in the room.

"What the hell?!" He snapped in surprise and Castiel looked around and saw Angelica and glared angrily at the others in the room.

"Which one of YOU did THIS?!" Castiel snapped as an Angelic Blade appeared in his hand.

"Cas! Can we bitch about this later?" Dean snapped at him and he almost shrank into himself when that heated glare came his direction.

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Sam who looked like he was about to faint. Then he saw Dean sitting beside a scrawny kid. Gabriel did a double take looking at Sam then back at this kid. He snorted in laughter.

"How the Hell did you end up in there Moose?!" He asked with a smirk before he knelt beside Angelica. Castiel looked back at his brother and finally noticed the familiarity behind the kid's eyes.

"Sam?" Castiel asked the kid worriedly then looked back at the Sam that was still standing. "Not Sam…do I even want to know?" Castiel asked simply before joining Gabriel beside Angelica.

Together they healed up Angelica and Gabriel smirked as she opened her eyes and whined.

"That really…hurt…" She grunted as they helped her stand.

Later Sam, Dean, and Gary undid the magic spell that kept him Sam, and Sam him. (wow didn't THAT sound weird…)

"Animae domum redeant. Fas atque nefas instauretur. Potestate et auctoritate, sic fiat." Gary muttered sadly and then noticed he was back in his own body.

"So, we good?" Dean asked the other two and Sam nodded in happiness.

"Yeah. we're good. Oh, man, it's nice to be back." Sam exclaimed unable to hide his glee.

"Yeah. awesome…." Gary grumbled not looking forward to his home life again.

"So…" Dean offered and Gary sighed.

"I know - my bad." He stated simply and Dean gaped at him.

"My bad? Kid, my bad ain't gonna cut it. See, if you were of voting age... You'd be dead. Because we would kill you. So either you straighten up and fly right or we will kill you. Are we clear?!" Dean snapped at him and Gary pouted and nodded.

"Crystal." He muttered quietly.

"Good!" Dean snapped at him again.

Gabriel, Castiel and Angelica were standing beside the Impala watching the exchange.

"So let me get this straight that little scrawny guy…pulled a Freaky Friday and was supposed to kill Dean?" Gabriel asked and Angelica nodded. "What about you?" Gabriel then asked worriedly.

"I was probably going to be made Lucifer's Second in Command." Angelica offered and Gabriel cringed while Castiel flinched. "I don't think I want that to happen…"

"Because he's the Devil?" Castiel asked and Angelica nodded.

"That and he seriously wants to screw me while wearing Sam…" She offered glibly and Gabriel groaned in disgust.

"Oh sweet FATHER I'M BLIND!" Gabriel screamed rubbing his eyes. While Gabriel's reaction was meant to amuse Castiel's reaction looked distraught. He moved around so he could look Angelica in the eyes.

"I will NEVER let that happen…" Castiel promised her and she smiled sadly at him.

"Aw thanks Flyboy…" Angelica hugged him and Castiel sighed contently and soothingly rubbed her back.

"Yeah…Sweet Cheeks…." Gabriel lightly put his hand on her shoulder and Castiel shot him a look that said 'mine'. Gabriel snorted in laughter and shook his head. Angelica let go of Castiel and then hugged Gabriel.

"And thank you Wingman."

Castiel looked slightly put out but noticed that Gabriel's hug was shorter than his.

"Hey Princess! Pack it up! You can talk to your little girlfriends on the link now get in the car!" Dean snapped at her and she sighed. She turned around and saw that both Gabriel and Castiel were gone and snorted in laughter.

"Seriously have to work on your goodbyes…" She shook her head and got in the car. Dean shot Sam a smirk.

"That was a nice thing you did there Sammy…" Dean admitted and Sam snorted.

"I totally lied…that kid's life sucked ass…" Sam admitted and Dean grinned.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Angelica asked shaking her head. "Good to have you back Jolly…it was like having another Dean around."

"Ouch…" Sam cringed and Dean turned the car on. Rock and Roll Never Forgets started to blast out of the radio once more. "Come on man…turn it down!" He whined and Dean turned the music off.

"Welcome back, Kotter." Dean moaned in defeat and they drove off for the next case.


	143. And the Song Remains the Same

About a month passed with no real dangerous Lucifer/Michael encounters and they figured it was okay by them. They were in between cases right now and were asleep in the Motel room. Sam was out cold on his bed while Dean was asleep on his own bed. Angelica was curled up into a ball using two chairs. Dean and Sam would never understand how she was able to sleep like that. They decided that she must have been a cat in a former life. Suddenly after sleeping for a few hours Dean woke up breathing heavily and he groaned in defeat.

"GUYS!" He snapped and Sam snorted awake while Angelica still slept. "ANGEL!" Dean tried again and threw his pillow at her managing to knock her off the chairs.

"YOU DANG GUM BLASTED ASSHOLE!" Angelica spewed out when she hit the floor and Dean smirked tiredly.

"We need Cas here…Anna just talked to me…" Dean explained and Angelica growled angrily. "She wants to meet us."

Anna stood in the Warehouse that she had given to Dean and waited. She looked around hearing the wind pick up.

"Hello? Who's there?" She asked curiously then the light bulbs blow up and Anna sighed in defeat. She turned around and saw Castiel standing behind her.

"Hello, Anna." Castiel greeted her and she sighed.

"Well. If I didn't know any better..." Anna frowned in defeat. "I'd say the Winchesters and their cousin don't trust me."

"They do. I don't. I wouldn't let them come." Castiel offered while looking at her appraisingly.

"And why is that?" Anna asked drolly and Castiel glared at her.

"If you're out of prison, it's because they let you out. And they sent you here to do their dirty work." Castiel surmised and Anna practically rolled her eyes.

"And what makes you so sure?" She asked sarcastically and Castiel tilted his head.

"Because I've experienced...heaven's persuasion." He admitted and she snorted humorlessly.

"You mean when you gave me to them." She asked in a snarky attitude.

"That was a mistake." Castiel sighed sadly before he continued. "Anna, whatever they sent you here to do…" Castiel tried to get through to her.

"They didn't send me. I escaped." She argued with him and Castiel gave her a dark look.

"No one escapes." He stated simply and she rolled her eyes.

"All these centuries, and you're underestimating me now?" She snapped at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you're not one of them, then what do you want?" He asked hotly and she sighed.

"I want to help." She admitted quietly and he huffed in laughter.

"You want to help?" He asked mockingly not even for one second believing her.

"Yes." She nodded while answering him. Castiel gave her a cold look.

"Then what are doing with that knife?" Castiel asked pointedly and Anna pulled out the knife she had hidden.

"I'm not allowed to defend myself?" She asked tersely and Castiel glared her into silence.

"Defense against whom? That blade doesn't work against angels. It's not like this one." Castiel pulled out his own Angelic Blade. "Maybe you're not working for Heaven. But there's something you're not telling me." He challenged her and she sighed in defeat.

"Sam Winchester has to die…and by proxy so does Angelica Collins."

The expression on Castiel's face went from suspicious to pure fury in a few seconds flat.

"Why?" He asked feeling the place above his right eye twitch.

"Sam is Lucifer's vessel. Angelica will be his second in command…we cannot risk either of them coming to power. I'm sorry Castiel…but we have no choice."

"Sam is not the only vessel…and that will NEVER happen to Angelica. Not as long as Gabriel has a portion of her soul."

"You mean the guy he's wearing right now? Nick I think his name is. He's burning away as we speak. No. Sam is the only vessel that matters to Lucifer. And I hope you are right about Angelica…but I simply cannot let them live to take that chance…"

"Even if you could...kill Sam, Satan would just bring him back to life." Castiel was getting very angry. "And Gabriel would just heal Angelica."

"Not after I scatter his cells across the universe. They'll never find him. Not all of him. All we would have to do is place Angelica in a circle with Warding Spells and Gabriel would never know where she was."

"We'll find another way." Castiel stated sadly and Anna laughed without humor.

"And how's that going? How's the Colt working out? Or the search for God? Is anything working? If you want to stop the devil's plan, this is how."

"The answer's still no. Because Sam is my friend." Castiel argued back to her and she looked at him curiously.

"And what is Angelica?" she asked pointedly.

"Angelica is my friend as well." Castiel snapped at her but Anna saw the half-truth in his eyes.

"You've changed." She offered quietly.

"Maybe too late, but yes I have." Castiel snapped again. Castiel approached her with a cold expression.

"Anna, we've been through much together, but you come near Sam Winchester and I'll kill you. And if you so much as think about hurting Angelica I will kill you, only to have Gabriel resurrect you so I can kill you again." Anna frowned sadly at his words and she disappeared and Castiel sighed in worry.


	144. We got a busted DeLorean

Castiel flew back into the Motel room where the others were waiting for him. Angelica approached him worriedly.

"Are you okay? She didn't do anything did she?" Angelica asked looking him over for wounds.

"I am unharmed…but I must find where she is." Castiel admitted while removing her hands from his person. Dean rolled his eyes at the scene and Sam smirked at them.

While Castiel prepared a magic spell to help him find Anna he informed them what had happened. He heard a gasp of shock and he looked over at Angelica sadly.

"Me to? What did I ever do to her?" Angelica asked while her green eyes filled with sadness.

"Since you are to be Lucifer's Second in command…they don't want to take the chance."

Dean shook his head in dismay, he could barely believe that the Angel that he had met was trying to kill his brother and cousin.

"I can't believe this about Anna…" Dean shook his head woefully and Castiel sighed.

"It's true." He informed Dean who rolled his eyes.

"So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome." Dean complained and noticed the confused expressions on Castiel and Angelica.

"Who's Glenn Close?" Castiel asked while Angelica asked.

"What does she have to with Anna?"

"Fatal Attraction…" Sam muttered into Angelica's ear and she nodded.

"I still don't see how Dean got THAT connection…dear god Anna's not THAT bad…"

"Who is Glenn Close?" Castiel asked again getting irritated with these three.

"No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits." Dean explained and Castiel's face fell in horror.

"Boil…rabbits…?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"It's a movie Flyboy…she didn't really do it." Angelica offered and Castiel sighed.

"Of course…yet another idiom that I will NOT understand…" He bemoaned darkly and Angelica lightly ruffled the hair on his head.

"If Angelica and I die…would that stop Satan?" Sam asked making Dean and Angelica looked at him. Angelica looked back at Castiel sadly.

"Dammit guys come on!" dean snapped at them.

"Would our deaths really stop it?" Angelica asked considering what might be the only way to stop the apocalypse.

"Yeah Cas does Anna have a point?" Sam asked and Dean kept looking at everybody wondering when the hell he became the rational one.

"No. She's, uh, Glenn Close." Castiel offered drolly and Dean sighed.

"I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam and Angel. Why poke the bear?"

"Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until they are both dead." Castiel offered then looked at Angelica. "I will NOT let that happen. We need to kill her first." Castiel started to cast the spell. "Zod ah ma ra la ee est la gi ro sa."

Suddenly red flames shot up from the bowl he was chanting over and he backed up. Castiel sighed while closing his eyes in despair. The others looked at him curiously and he opened his eyes.

"I've found her." He muttered darkly and Dean looked at his brother and cousin.

"Where is she?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Not where. When…" Castiel explained drolly and they looked at him.

"Who the what now?" Angelica asked not even beginning to grab what he said.

"It's nineteen seventy-eight." Castiel offered and Angelica blinked in surprise.

"Why nineteen seventy-eight? I wasn't even born yet." Sam exclaimed and Angelica moved forward.

"Yeah neither was I." She admitted and Castiel looked at them.

"You won't be if she kills your parents." Castiel explained and Angelica paled.

"What?!"/"What?!" They both shouted and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Anna can't get to you because of me. So she's going after them. She will also be able to kill Jill Winchester before she even marries Mark Collins."

"Take us back right now." Dean snapped at him and Castiel gave him a dark look.

"What do you mean take us BACK?" Angelica asked and Dean sighed.

"Cas has sent me back before…Angels can time travel." He explained and Angelica nodded in confusion. "He's right, if you can get us there…we will help." She offered to Castiel who sighed.

"And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone." Castiel started to deny their request.

"It's our family Cas, we are going…" Dean argued with him and Castiel frowned.

"It's not that easy." Castiel offered quietly and Sam looked at his brother.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal."

"Which got cut off." Sam muttered and Angelica gave him a sharp look.

"So. what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean snapped at Castiel and Angelica scoffed at them.

"Smooth guys…real smooth…how about next we give him a paper cut and pour lemon juice on it?" She snapped at her idiot cousins and they looked down embarrassedly.

"I don't understand those references. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less. It'll weaken me." Castiel argued with them.

"Cas it's our family…if we can save them, and not just from Anna. I mean if we can set things right. We have to try!" Dean snapped at his Angelic friend who glowered at him before sighing in defeat.

Castiel looked over at Angelica as he packed up a duffel bag. He put two ceramic vases in the bag so they could trap Anna if need be. He also packed some weapons and his Angelic Blade. Castiel approached her worriedly.

"Ready?" He asked her as Sam took the bag from Castiel and swung it onto his shoulder.

"Nope."/"Not really." Both she and Sam muttered and Castiel sighed in defeat.

"Bend your knees." Dean told Sam who sighed and ducked down so Castiel could reach his forehead. Before he touched Dean and Sam's foreheads Castiel took Angelica's arms and put them around his neck.

"Hold on tightly Angelica…I'd rather not lose you somewhere within the paradox." He informed her and she smirked before she hugged him tightly. When Castiel was sure she was secure enough for travel he reached forward and touched the moron twins' foreheads.

Before any of them could blink they were smack dab in the middle of a street. Sam, Dean and Angelica looked at each other worriedly then a car screeched to a halt behind them.

"GET OUT OF THE STREET!" The man yelled at the three of them and drove past. They eventually made it past the traffic and into a safe zone.

"Did we make it?" Sam asked worriedly and Angelica rolled her eyes before she and Dean pointed to the second car that almost hit them.

"Pintos." Angelica muttered darkly and Dean smirked.

"Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes." Dean offered ruffling Angelica's hair. "I didn't know you knew so much about cars Angel…"

"I don't…they sucked…" Angelica snapped at him and he nodded in agreement. "Where's Castiel?" Angelica looked around worriedly.

After a few seconds they found Castiel sitting up against a car with a bloody nose. Angelica frowned and lightly tapped his cheek.

"Castiel? You in there Flyboy?" She asked worriedly.

"Cas?" Sam asked next while crouching beside him.

Castiel started to stir and he looked around confusedly but they made sure he stayed still.

"I'm fine. I'm much better than I expected." Castiel muttered and tried to get up. Castiel groaned in pain before spitting up some blood and passing out.

Angelica tried to jump out of the way but still got blood on her shirt. She sighed in despair while Dean snickered lightly.

"Seriously?" She asked nobody in particular.

"Cas?" Sam asked while he rolled his eyes at his brother and cousin. "He's breathing. Sort of. What do we do?"

"We should get in somewhere so nobody realizes we have a bleeding person with us…" Angelica offered snidely and Dean smirked before patted her shoulder.

Sam ripped a page out of the phone book while Dean set up Castiel in a Motel room. He finally came out of the Motel and approached Sam and Angelica. Dean shook his head seeing two guys walk past him with handlebar mustaches.

"I mean, the mustaches alone..." Sam shook his head at his brother.

"So I paid for Cas for five nights up in the, uh, honeymoon suite. I told the manager, 'Do not disturb no matter what.' You know what he said to me? 'Yeah. Don't sweat it. Want to buy some dope?'" Dean admitted and Angelica snorted in laughter with Sam. "Dope. We ought to stick around here, buy some stock in Microsoft." Dean offered and Sam sighed.

"Yeah, we might have to if Cas doesn't recover. Is he all right?" Sam asked worriedly and Angelica looked at Dean.

"What do I look like, Dr. Angel, Medicine Woman? He'll wake up. He's, you know, tough for a little nerdy dude with wings."

"You know if Cas landed like that, hopefully, so did Anna. Should buy us some time." Sam offered and Angelica sighed.

"So, did you find 'em?" Dean asked and Angelica bit her lip worriedly.

"Yeah. Uh, the Winchesters. Four-eight-five Robintree." Sam offered while holding up the torn out phone book page.

"Let's go pop in on the folks." Dean smirked and they were about to get into the car. "Come on Princess daylights wasting…" Dean looked back at her noticing she hadn't moved.

"Guys…I don't think I should go with you…" She admitted and they gaped at her in shock. "I only say this because out of everybody that knew my parents…said I looked exactly like my mother. I don't think we can handle a damn Back to the Future thing if I get mistaken for my mother."

Dean and Sam thought about it and sighed knowing she was right.

"But how are we supposed to get in touch with you if something happens?" Dean snapped and Angelica frowned.

"Cell phones…we text each other the info. We'd need to set the phones to Vibrate so nobody would freak out if they hear our ringtones." Angelica offered and Sam nudged Dean and his older brother looked at him.

"So Angel Eyes what are you planning on doing while we're visiting mom and dad?" Sam asked and Dean smirked at his brother understanding now what he was aiming for. Angelica gave them both a sour expression and she sighed.

"I am going to clean myself up, because I do NOT like blood on my shirt. I'm going to fix up Castiel as well as I can, and I am going to be waiting for you two idgits to get back from killing Anna…" Angelica glowered at them.

Dean shrugged and got into a loaned car. He looked back and made sure that Angelica had a weapon to protect herself with if need be.

"Hey kid…try not to be touched by the Angel…" Dean offered with a bark of laughter.

Angelica's face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"Sam take my gun…" She snapped at him and Sam looked at her worriedly.

"Why…?"

"Because I'm going to shoot him…" Angelica growled and Sam snorted in laughter.

"Keep the gun Angel Eyes, just in case. We'll call if there's any trouble okay?" Sam offered quietly and she nodded.

So she watched her cousins drive away to save their parents from a crazy ass Angel hell bent and determined to kill them all.

(AN:/) note: Be thankful Angelica didn't go, because the boys get to meet Aunt Jill and what she was like during 1978. *insert mischievous grin*


	145. Aunt Jill's a female Dean

Angelica used the room key and entered the room and cringed at the décor.

"Ugh…it's like stepping into Casa Erotica…" She grumbled with a shudder and closed the door behind her. Angelica went into the bathroom and frowned at the heart shaped tub. She rolled her eyes and went over to the sink and filled it with water. She took her shirt off and washed it in the sink. She managed to put her shirt on a heater so it could dry and she heard a groan from the main room.

Castiel blinked open his eyes and let out a groan. He heard water being turned off and he looked over and saw Angelica poke her head out of the bathroom worriedly.

"You awake Flyboy?" She asked concernedly and Castiel looked around trying to get his bearings.

"What happened?" He asked confusedly.

"Well you took me and moron twins to 1978." Angelica started to explain before she exited the bathroom. "You were unconscious and we moved you into this lovely Motel…Dean's fault by the way…" She quickly offered that up when Castiel looked around warily. "Sam and Dean are going to go protect their parents and my mother. I decided that since everybody I talk to says I look just like her…best not to go and cause a paradox…"

"Angelica…?" Castiel looked at her finally and grew red in the cheeks. "Where is your shirt?" He asked simply and she paled before looking down and noticed she was in her bra.

"Oh frack!" She shouted and ran back into the bathroom. She came out a few seconds later with a towel wrapped around her torso. "Sorry about that…you kind of spit blood on me and I was washing my shirt in the sink."

"Oh…" Castiel looked away embarrassedly. "I apologize…" Castiel admitted quietly and tried to stand only to pass out again.

Angelica let out a small giggle seeing this and put him back on the bed.

"Just rest Flyboy…"

Dean and Sam drove up to the house that would have their parents and they looked worriedly at each other. They approached the house when Dean sighed and stopped.

"Sam. Sam. Wait, wait, wait, wait." He muttered darkly and Sam looked at him concernedly.

"Dean, Anna could be here any second!" Sam snapped at him and Dean rolled his eyes.

"What exactly are we gonna march up there and tell 'em?" Dean asked curiously and Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, the truth." He offered and Dean shot him the same are you crazy look.

"What, that their sons are back from the future to save them from an angel? Gone Terminator? Come on. Those movies haven't even come out yet!" Dean argued with his little brother.

"Well, then tell her demons are after 'em. I mean, she thinks you're a hunter, right?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"Yeah, a hunter who disappeared right when her dad died. She's gonna love me." Dean grumbled darkly before he spoke again. "Just follow my lead." Dean snapped at his brother and they approached the house again.

Dean rang the doorbell and waited for Mary or John to answer the door. Mary answered the door and Dean smirked sheepishly at her while Sam just stared at her in silence.

"Hi, Mary." Dean offered quietly and Mary glared at him.

"You can't be here." She snapped at him and Dean bit his lip.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time." Dean started to apologize but Mary interrupted him.

"You don't understand. I'm not…" Mary stopped herself and noticed Sam staring at her. "I don't do that anymore. I have a normal life now. You have to go." She shook her head but Dean stopped her when she tried to close the door on them.

"I'm sorry, but this is important, okay?"

John looked out of the door and saw the two guys standing there on the porch. Mary smiled at John disarmingly.

"Sorry, sweetie, they're just..." Mary couldn't find a good excuse so Dean jumped in for her.

"Mary's cousins." Dean answered and Mary smiled back at him. "Yeah, we couldn't stop through town without swinging by and saying 'hey', now, could we?" Dean shook John's hand and introduced himself. "I'm Dean."

"You look familiar." John admitted while looking at Dean.

"Really? Yeah, you do, too, actually, you know? We must have met sometime. Small towns, right? Got to love 'em." Dean grinned at his future father.

"I'm John." John Winchester held out his hand for Sam. Sam was completely weirded out by this and wasn't sure he could speak.

"This is Sam." Dean offered and John smirked at Sam.

"Sam. Uh, Mary's father was a Sam." He informed them making Sam smile.

"Uh, it's a—it's a family name." Dean offered while Sam still held John's hand.

"You okay, pal? You look a little spooked." John asked curiously and Sam dropped John's hand.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Just a...long trip." Sam offered quietly and Dean nodded.

"Yeah." Dean offered and Mary cut in again.

"Well, Sam and Dean were just on their way out." Mary started but John cut her off.

"What? They just got here. Real happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please come on in for a beer!" John grinned and Dean smirked.

"Twist my arm." Dean admitted and they all walked past Mary into the house. She closed the door with a glare and she breathed in deeply.

Mary Winchester sat in the living room with the three guys and frowned when she remembered something.

"John sweetie, I forgot to tell you that Jill was coming for dinner. " Mary admitted quietly making Dean and Sam look over at her however John groaned in dismay.

"Really?" John asked in despair and he sighed. "Why'd you invite her!?"

"Listen I know you two haven't really been that close since your parents died and I thought you two could bury the hatchet!" Mary argued with her husband who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah she'll bury the hatchet alright…in the back of my skull…" John complained and sighed once more.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and wondered what the hell Aunt Jill was like if their father was against her coming for a visit.

The doorbell rang and Mary sighed when after it rang somebody knocked like they were drumming. John rolled his eyes hearing the knocking before he rubbed his face tiredly. Mary got up and answered the door. Dean and Sam heard a loud laugh and then somebody talk.

"Hey what's shakin' sista?" They heard somebody that sounded an awful lot like Angelica and they turned in their seats when Mary reentered the living room with another person.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw an exact duplicate of their cousin only with brownish red hair instead of Apple red. The girl walking in with Mary had on blue Lennon glasses, a puffy short skirt, a flowery orange and purple shirt and go-go boots. Her hair was braided up and was wearing a peace medallion. The girl looked over at John and grinned and hugged him.

"What's crackin' big bro?" She asked and sat down on the couch and finally noticed Sam and Dean. "And who's the sizzlers?" She asked grinning at them.

"This is Sam and Dean, they're Mary's cousins…" John looked at her sternly.

"Well I guess shagging's off the table…Jill Winchester…." Jill greeted them and Dean couldn't stop staring at her.

Sam looked back at his brother in horror. Dean saw the look his brother gave him 'did our aunt just say we were hot?!' Dean shrugged with an impish smirk.

"So that's a nice Medallion, Jill." John finally spoke and she looked back over at him. "You steal this one too?"

"Don't be such a spaz bro…Charlie bought it for me!" Jill snapped at him while rolling her eyes.

"And who was Charlie again?" John asked frowning.

"My boyfriend…"

"I thought his name was Dennis." John asked confusedly and Jill rolled her eyes.

"No Dennis was two months ago!"

"I thought that guy's name was Max…" Mary admitted confused herself.

"No Max was after Dennis, Phil was before Dennis." Jill explained like it made sense.

"What ever happened to Phil?" John asked and she sighed.

"He wouldn't do premarital so I kicked him out the crib…" Jill explained further and John rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Why can't you pick ONE person and stick with them?" John asked her exasperatedly.

"Come on John Boy I wanna sample the buffet before I get an entrée…" She admitted and Dean snorted loudly with laughter.

'Jeez Dean, it's like seeing you in female form…' Sam muttered to his brother under his voice and Dean nodded with a laugh.

"Why can't you just go out with Mark Collins?" John whined darkly and Jill snorted in laughter.

"Dream on big Bro…that guy is a total Square!" Jill shook her head at her brother and looked back at Sam and Dean. "So you boys wanna smoke a doobie before dinner?" Jill asked them and Dean sprayed his beer out of his mouth.


	146. wait angels and demons?

After Jill had asked Dean and Sam if they wanted to smoke pot with her the talk started to go from freaky to tense. Sam wouldn't stop staring at Mary and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. John noticed his wife's discomfort and looked at Sam.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" John asked and Sam blinked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Um, I'm just, um—You are so beautiful." Sam admitted to Mary who looked at him oddly. John leaned forward confused but starting to not like this kid.

"He means that in a—a non-weird, wholesome, family kind of a way." Dean jumped in and Sam nodded embarrassedly.

"Yeah, right."

"We haven't seen Mary in quite some time, and she's the spitting image of our mom. I mean, it's…" Dean explained then Sam ended for him.

"Eerie."

"So, how are you guys related?" John asked relaxing more and saw Jill roll her eyes.

"You know, uh, distantly." Dean offered and John looked back at him sadly.

"Oh. So you knew Mary's parents?" He asked understandingly.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Mary's dad was, uh, pretty much like a grandpa to us." Dean admitted and saw the scathing look Mary shot him.

"Oh. That was tragic, that heart attack." John held Mary's hand and Jill cringed in disgust.

"Ugh…you two are disgusting…"

"Yes, his heart attack was tragic." Dean admitted interrupting Jill and she shot him a bitch face.

"So, uh, what are you guys doing in town, anyway?" John asked them and Dean looked back from Jill.

"Uh, business, you know."

"Oh, yeah? What line of work?" John asked and Sam and Dean answered at the same time two different jobs.

"Plumbing."/"Scrap metal."

Jill snorted in laughter and shot a wolfish look at her brother who watched the two guys at his table confusedly.

"Well if it ain't the Bobsey Twins!" She chortled making Dean stare at her in surprise. Dean then finally looked at Sam noticing he was kind of freaked out also.

"You know…I just got a strange sense of Deja-vu." Dean muttered and Sam nodded in agreement. Mary stood up suddenly and clapped her hands together.

"Oh, gosh. It's almost seven. I hate to be rude, but I got to get dinner ready." She tried to get them to leave again.

"Maybe they could stay?" John stated simply and Mary shot him a scathing look.

"I'm sure they have to leave." She snapped out at everybody but the phone rang and John stood up.

"Uh, look, please stay. You know, it would mean a lot to me. I haven't met much of Mary's side of the family." John mentioned to the boys and went to answer the phone but stopped and leaned closer to Dean. "And besides please…don't leave me here alone with those two!" Dean snorted in laughter.

The other were still in the living room and Mary looked at Jill.

"Hey Jill sweetie, could you go into the kitchen and start the dinner prep?" She asked politely and Jill laughed out loud.

"What about me screams domestic housewife?" She asked and Mary sighed.

"Then go grab another beer from the fridge…" Mary tried again.

"Nah…not really thirsty…" Jill mentioned still making eyes at Dean.

"get your ass in that kitchen NOW!" Mary finally had enough and Jill looked over at her and smirked.

"Oh….kitty got claws I like…" Jill grinned at Mary and sighed before standing up and leaving. "Shame you had to go for my idiot brother…" Jill admitted and placed a light smack on Mary's butt. With that said she entered the kitchen.

Sam and Dean's eyes were comically wide and they shared a look before Sam whispered to his brother.

"Dude, it's not a female you…" Sam started then shook his head. "It's a female Jack Harkness!"

"I thought we agreed to never mention him again?" Dean glared at his brother who smirked.

"You have to leave. Now." Mary interrupted their discussion over whoever Jack Harkness was.

"Okay, just listen…" Dean started but Mary interrupted him again.

"No, you listen. Last time I saw you, a demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you're family? Whatever you want is no. Leave me alone."

"You and John are in danger." Sam blurted out and Mary stared at him. "Not only that but Jill also."

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked worriedly as Jill finally walked into the room again.

"Danger…? Me?" Jill asked worriedly and Mary sighed in despair.

"Something's coming for you." Dean admitted and Jill looked around confusedly.

"Demon?" Mary asked sternly and Jill paled.

"Wai..what…?" She couldn't even form the words.

"Not exactly." Dean started and Mary rolled her eyes.

"Well, what, then?" She snapped at him.

"It's kind of hard to explain, okay? It's—it's…" Dean was flailing and Sam stopped everything.

"An angel."

"What? There's no such thing." Mary laughed in disbelief and Jill bit her lip worriedly.

"I wish. But they're twice as strong as demons. And bigger dicks." Dean sighed during his explanation.

"Why would an angel want to kill us?" Mary asked while motioning to herself and Jill.

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you the whole thing, but right now, you've got to trust us, and we got to go. Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying to you." Dean admitted and Jill sighed in defeat.

"Who is this Angel?" Jill asked worriedly and Dean looked at her. "Did she have red hair?" Dean paled at her words and he nodded. "Mary…I don't think he's lying." Mary looked at her sister-in-law. "The other day Charlie and me were smoking some of the pot he had just acquired, in his car. Some crazy looner just up and landed on the hood of his car! She had red hair and was out like a light so we had her taken to the hospital. Hours later we found out that she had no injuries whatsoever so we just left her there."

"And you didn't think this was important to mention before now?!" Dean snapped at her angrily.

"WHAT?! We just figured she was having a bad trip from some Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds! I didn't stop to think 'hey maybe she is actually an angel bent on killing me and my family!"

"Okay. Where do we go?" Mary asked loudly getting everybody back on track.

"Out of here. We got to move now, though." Dean informed the two girls in front of them.

"Okay. But what do we tell John?" Mary asked and Jill looked at her worriedly.

"Just tell him…" Dean suddenly looked around realizing John hadn't come back from the phone call. "John?"

While they looked around Jill found a note by the phone he answered and she showed the other three with a frown.

"He's not here…he left to go talk to the pig that didn't let him have the job…" She admitted and Mary looked at her confusedly.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"I have my ways…" Jill admitted with a smirk and Mary glared at her.

(AN:/ Bonus points to who spots the random Doctor Who reference…)


	147. stupid song never changes

They piled into the Impala and drove to the garage where John said he was at. They burst through the doors and saw a red headed person standing over John about to kill him. Jill saw her brother injured and in trouble and her eyes darkened. She ran and flew through the air and landed on Anna's back.

"Get away from my brother ya Podunk bitch!" She growled venomously and Anna spent a couple seconds trying to throw her off. Finally Anna managed to grab her leg and swung her off and into the side of one of the cars. "Okay…ow…" Jill moaned in pain and John coughed and moved to her side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah John Boy…you?" Jill asked worriedly and John grunted in pain.

"Been better…" He admitted and Jill snorted in laughter before he smirked back at her.

Dean drew out a silver knife and went after Anna but she stopped him and grabbed him up.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you, Anna." He admitted through the hand around his throat and Anna sighed sadly.

"You too, Dean." She admitted quietly before throwing him out of one of the windows.

Mary grabbed up the discarded Angelic Blade and started to go after Anna. Jill looked over at her brother in surprise and noticed he was watching Mary fight like she had been born to do so.

"I'm sorry." The red headed Angel stated to Mary before she flung Mary into a car. Mary got back on her feet and slammed a crowbar into the Angel's chest. "Sorry. It's not that easy to kill an angel." She offered mockingly.

"No." Sam snapped and everyone looked at him finally realizing he had been quiet the whole time. Sam's hand was covered in blood and was beside a bloody symbol on the wall. "But you can distract 'em." Sam admitted with a smirk before he slammed his hand into the symbol forcing the Angel away.

Sam went outside to check on Dean who was getting on his cell phone.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked and Dean got up with a groan.

"I'm texting Angel to keep her informed…"

Angelica sighed and left the room because she was hungry. She got some chips from a vending machine and saw something that made her pale in the reflection.

"Hello Angelica…"

"Hey Anna…what's up?" Angelica stated calmly and turned to face her. "Now what?"

"Angelica…please believe me when I tell you I am sorry that it comes to this…"

"I know you're sorry Anna, but what I don't understand is why." Angelica snapped at her. "Yes I understand your decision but that won't stop anything! You can kill Sam and me, but that will mean somebody ELSE will be in this position. What if you end up with something not as compassionate as Sam or myself? It could end up being worse, sure you might stall out plans…but it just means that the demons will try another tactic. I don't think it will ever end, it can't end…because neither demon nor angel wants it to end."

"I'm sorry…" Anna whispered sadly and Angelica closed her eyes.

"Fine then do it…" Angelica snapped at her and Anna gave her a startled look. "I'm right here…might as well get it over with and kill me!" Angelica ordered her and Anna blinked away what looked like tears. "Or do you want to risk the fact that I'm right about getting stuck with an alternative that is four times worse?"

"You would lay down your life for them…?" Anna asked quietly and Angelica glared at her.

"It's your decision but you'd better be DAMN sure that killing me Sam and Dean will stop this in its tracks. Or else you're damning everything all of us ever fought for…"

Castiel blinked awake again and groaned in dismay seeing the brothers weren't back yet.

"How long will this take?" He asked Angelica but frowned not hearing a reply. He sat up with a moan of pain and looked around not seeing her. "Angelica?" He asked worriedly and slowly stumbled to the room door where he heard a heated argument in the hallway.

Castiel opened the door in time to see his old friend Anna fly off and he worriedly looked at Angelica was had gone really pale. He stumbled out of the motel room and bumped into the doorway. Angelica looked over at him and snickered quietly but saw his expression.

"Hey Flyboy I don't think you should be up and about just yet." She offered worriedly but Castiel didn't stop until he reached her side.

"That was Anna…" He mentioned needlessly and Angelica smiled at him starting to feel the panic she had been feeling dissipate.

"Wow, nothing gets by you buddy." She offered drolly and Castiel frowned at her.

"Did she harm you?" He asked while checking her for wounds and Angelica stopped him.

"No she just…talked to me."

"About what?" He asked frowning.

"She's sorry about this, blah blah blah…I don't want to kill you blah blah blah…" Angelica muttered darkly and Castiel sighed in defeat. "let's get you back into the room before you…" Castiel passed out and fell onto her shoulder. "Never mind…" Angelica sighed in despair and managed to drag her Angel back into the room and onto the bed again.

Angelica finally saw her phone was lit up with a new text message.

{Stopped one attempt on dad, Jill is here, good thing you didn't come.} Angelica cringed reading that and continued. {Like looking at you, but not looking at you.} Angelica rolled her eyes. {Ps, your mother is a loose stoner.} Angelica had to read that line twice before she understood it.

"What?!" She squeaked in horror and sent a text back to Dean.

Dean was sitting beside Sam in the back seat of the Impala. Jill was too busy looking out the window to notice that Dean was fiddling with something. Sam however, did notice.

"Dude, what's up?" Sam whispered worriedly and Dean read the text and snorted in laughter and showed it to Sam.

{Didn't need to know that…moron…}

"You told her about her mother?" Sam asked quietly and Dean shrugged with a smirk.

"Monsters…Monsters?!" John finally snapped at everybody and they looked at him.

"Yes." Mary rubbed her neck nervously and Jill looked away from the window.

"So everything I heard about that went bump in the night was real?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how…" Mary muttered sadly and Jill rubbed her face with a sigh.

"I did NOT smoke enough pot to deal with this kind of shit…" She grumbled to herself and John yelled again.

"And you fight them? All of you?" John yelled at everybody in the car. Jill reached forward and slapped him in the head. "Oh of course…I don't mean you…and DON'T hit somebody while they're driving!" John snarled at his sister who put her hands up in surrender. "How long have you been doing this?"

"All my life. John, just try to understand…" Mary tried but Dean jumped in to help her.

"She didn't exactly have a choice…"

"Shut up, all of you! Look, not another word, or so help me, I will turn this car around!" John yelled at everybody in the car and an awkward silence filled the car.

"Wow. Awkward family road trip." Dean muttered darkly and Jill snorted in laughter.

"No kidding." Sam answered back and Jill nodded.

"I just never thought the one in the driver seat would be my brother…" She offered and Dean silently laughed.

Mary gave John directions to the old house that her family used to stay at. It looked simple enough and quite rundown.

"Place has been in the family for years." Mary offered turning on one of the main lights. She walked in and lifted the carpet to reveal something painted on the floor. "Devil's trap. Pure iron fixtures, of course." Mary was actually giving them the grand tour and explaining as she went. "Um, there should be salt and holy water in the pantry, knives, guns." She informed Sam and Dean while Jill and John just watched them interact.

"All that stuff will do is piss it off." Sam shook his head and Mary sighed.

"So, what will kill it? Or slow it down, at least?" Mary snapped at him and he sighed this time.

"Not much." He admitted and Mary laughed sarcastically at him.

"Great." She answered back darkly.

"He said not much, not nothing. We packed." Dean opened the duffel bag that had their little tricks inside. "If we put this up and she comes close…" Dean showed her the banishing sigil. "We can beam her right off the starship."

"This is holy oil. It's kind of like a, like a devil's trap for angels. Come on. I'll show you how it works." Sam offered and took Mary off to teach her.

John and Jill approached Dean and John looked at the piece of paper that had the sigil.

"Hey, what's the deal with the thing on the paper?" John asked curiously looking at it.

"It's a sigil. That means…" Dean started but John interrupted him.

"I don't care what it means. Where does it go?" He asked sternly and Jill nodded.

"Yeah what can we do to help?" Jill asked and Dean sighed.

"It goes on a wall or a door." Dean offered and John looked at it again.

"How big should I make it?" Dean was about to tell him to not bother. "What? Y'all might have treated me like a fool, but I am not useless. I can draw a damn…" John looked at the picture again. "Whatever it is—a sigil."

"Why don't you go help Sam out? Okay? 'Cause this has got to be done in...it's got to be done in human blood." Dean offered but John picked up a knife and cut his hand.

"So, how big?" John asked again ready to help and Dean smirked despite himself.

"I'll show you." Dean laughed making Jill and John look at him.

"What?" She asked worriedly and Dean shrugged.

"All of a sudden he just reminds me of my father."

John was safe-proofing the house while everybody had their own jobs to work on. Jill had an idea and looked at the Holy Oil that was left. She searched the entire house and gathered every empty bottle she could. She took the Holy Oil that hadn't been used and started to fill the bottles with the oil. Dean frowned at the bottles in the kitchen and he approached her while she was ripping up pieces of cloth and shoving them down into the bottles.

"What're you doing?" Dean asked and Jill looked over at him.

"Well you said these Angel things don't like Holy Oil, that means you light it right?" She asked and Dean nodded. "Well you put the oil in bottles and light them up." Jill showed Dean the finished product and Dean started laughing.

"Holy Molotov's Batman…" Dean offered with a grin and Jill smiled at him and started to laugh.

John was wandering around checking on the sigils when Jill approached him. She snorted in laughter seeing him trying to correct one of them he screwed up.

"What's so funny?" He asked her frowning and she grinned at him.

"You never could draw…" She admitted with a laugh and John smirked back at her and shook his head.

"So why is it you're speaking like a normal human now? What happened to the talking like you just fell out of Shaft?"

"To tell the truth big guy…I only act like that to annoy you." Jill admitted grinning at her brother who rolled his eyes.

"It's working…" He grumbled and Jill laughed. "Listen I know we haven't been close since mom and dad died…but I wanted to tell you that…" John started then looked down.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…I want you to be a part of my family and I love you squirt." John explained quietly and Jill smiled at him.

"Love you to jackass…" John laughed through his emotions but he frowned looking at the sigil he just drew.

"Well that's not good…" He muttered and Jill saw the symbol was gone.

The two siblings entered the main room worriedly and informed the others what was going on.

"Hey, we got a problem. Those blood things, the sigils, they're gone." John muttered and Jill nodded in agreement while Sam looked at them.

"Gone as in...?" Sam asked worriedly and John rolled his eyes.

"I drew one on the back of the door. I turned around. And when I looked back again, it was a smudge!" John snapped at him and Dean left to look. He came back a few seconds later and nodded.

"He's right." Dean sighed while Mary checked the oil circle she made.

"There's no more holy oil." She muttered and Jill pouted at her bottles which were now empty.

"Those were really cool…that sucks…" She whined and John rolled his eyes at her.

Suddenly a loud piercing sound rang through the house and everybody moaned holding their ears. The sound got louder and louder blowing out lights and windows. Then there stood a man that none of them had seen before.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean snapped at the guy who scowled at him.

"I'm Uriel." The man stated simply and Dean's face fell in defeat.

"Oh, come on!" Dean whined darkly.

"Go!" Sam yelled at the others in the room but saw Anna blocking the exit. "Oh come on!" He growled angrily.

Sam and Dean tried to fight off Anna and Uriel but they were thrown around. Jill felt Uriel slap her harshly and she hit the wall. John tried to attack Anna with the Angelic Blade but Anna threw him through the wall into the yard outside.

"John!" Mary called for her husband while Sam went for the knife next. Before he even got to the weapon Anna stabbed him with a damn fixture from the wall.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed in pain seeing his little brother get stabbed. "Sam!" Dean screamed again noticing that Sam wasn't breathing.

Anna approached Mary apologetically.

"I'm really sorry." She offered quietly but John Winchester's voice entered the room again.

"Anna." He scolded her and she paled.

"Michael." She muttered darkly and then they heard Jill groan before she sat up.

"Yeah and me…hey doll face miss me?" Jill asked standing up looking around. Dean moved closer to her but she put her hand up stopping him. "Stay still mutton for brains or I may just hurt you…"

Dean paled at seeing his aunt move around like somebody else he knew. Michael who was wearing John Winchester at the moment rose a bemused eyebrow at Jill then he smirked.

"Well look at you Gabriel…nice choice." Michael admitted with a smirk and Gabriel glared at him.

"Shut it…she's from the bloodline and it runs in the family. I'm here to protect my vested interest."

Anna was pressed up against the wall in fear and she looked from Michael/John to Gabriel/Jill in panic. Michael made a motion for Gabriel to wait a moment and he reached forward touching Anna's shoulder smiting her. After he finished with Anna he looked at Uriel who was frowning.

"Michael. I didn't know."

"Goodbye, Uriel." Michael smirked at him before snapping his fingers and Uriel was gone.

"What did you do to John and Jill?!" Mary yelled at the two of them and Jill snorted in laughter.

"They are fine…we're just borrowing them." Michael admitted while giving Gabriel a warning glance.

"Who—what are you?" Mary asked not realizing that Dean was the only other one still alive or awake.

"Shh..." Michael shushed her quietly and gently touched her forehead rendering her unconscious.

"You sure have a way with the ladies big guy…" Gabriel smirked and Michael frowned at him.

"Shut it…vested interest is safe now…you can go now…" Michael informed him and Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Killjoy…" Gabriel muttered darkly and left Jill's body and she passed out on the floor.

Michael looked at Dean and he sat on the table.

"Well, I'd say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn't you?" Michael offered to Dean who glared at him.

"Fix him." Dean growled pointing to his brother.

"First...we talk. Then I fix your darling little Sammy." Michael informed him and Dean huffed indignantly.

"How'd you get in my dad, anyway? And why the hell would Gabriel pick Jill?!"

"I told him I could save his wife, and he said yes. Gabriel on the other hand took the only other available vessel."

"I guess they oversold me being your one and only vessel." Dean snapped out bitterly and Michael sighed.

"You're my true vessel but not my only one." Michael informed him but Dean frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Gabriel said the words it's in the bloodline and you don't even pay attention do you…?"

"A bloodline?" Dean scowled and Michael nodded.

"Stretching back to Cain and Abel. It's in your blood, your father's blood, your family's blood. Jill is your father's blood so Gabriel was able to use her as a vessel."

"Awesome. Six degrees of Heaven Bacon. What do you want with me?" Dean growled and Michael sighed again.

"You really don't know the answer to that?"

"Well, you know I ain't gonna say yes, so why are you here? What do you want with me?!"

"I just want you to understand what you and I have to do." Michael offered and Dean interrupted him.

"Oh, I get it. You got beef with your brother. Well, get some therapy, pal. Don't take it out on my planet!"

"You're wrong. Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me. But still...I don't want this any more than you would want to kill Sam." Michael looked away from Dean and continued his speech. "You know, my brother, I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand, and I still love him." Michael continued but this time he looked back at Dean. "But I am going to kill him because it is right and I have to."

"Oh, because God says so?" Dean snapped at him and Michael nodded.

"Yes. From the beginning, he knew this was how it was going to end."

"And you're just gonna do whatever God says?!"

"Yes, because I am a good son." Michael argued with Dean.

"Okay, well, trust me, pal. Take it from someone who knows—that is a dead-end street." Dean snapped at the Archangel.

"And you think you know better than my father? One unimportant little man. What makes you think you get to choose?"

"Because I got to believe that I can choose what I do with my unimportant little life."

"You're wrong. You know how I know?" Michael looked around the room before looking back at Dean. "Think of a million random acts of chance that let John and Mary be born, to meet, to fall in love, to have the two of you. Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it's not random. It's not chance. It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Free will's an illusion, Dean. That's why you're going to say yes. Oh, buck up. It could be worse. You know, unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you." Michael explained calmly and Dean glared at him.

"Well, what about my dad and my aunt Jill?!"

"They're better than new. In fact, I'm gonna do your mom, dad and aunt a favor."

"What?" Dean asked not liking where this was going.

"Scrub their minds. They won't remember me or you." Michael offered and Dean went on the defensive.

"You can't do that!" Dean snapped at him but Michael kept going.

"I'm just giving your mother what she wants. She can go back to her husband, her family…"

"She's gonna walk right into that nursery!" Dean yelled at him and Michael nodded.

"Obviously. And you always knew that was going to play out one way or another. You can't fight City Hall." Michael healed Sam and sent him back to their own time. "He's home. Safe and sound. Your turn. I'll see you soon, Dean." Without another word Michael sent Dean back as well.

Dean sat in the Motel and paled.

"Shit we left Angel and Cas behind…"

Angelica sat on the edge of the bed and frowned suddenly.

"Why do I get the feeling we were just left behind?" She asked herself and heard feathers ruffling and she jumped in fear. She looked over and saw her uncle John. "Uhm hi? I don't think we've met…" She offered worriedly and John smiled at her.

"Not really…my name is Michael and I've been waiting to speak with you Angelica. Please may we sit down?" Michael motioned to the table as he sat. Angelica worriedly sat down in the other chair just staring at the Archangel that was obviously wearing her uncle.

"Well this isn't awkward at all…" Angelica muttered darkly when silence filled the room. Michael laughed lightly at her and shook his head.

"Yes, well…the reason I've been waiting to speak with you, child is to thank you."

"What?" Angelica asked worriedly and Michael sighed.

"It is rare to meet a human so full of love and compassion. This is one reason your soul could be split in two. You gave your soul to save my brothers, and for that I am eternally grateful. You've also kept Dean and Sam in check with your levity which I am also grateful for."

"If you are so grateful then why'd you tell Zachariah to make Castiel take me back to where I belonged?" Angelica asked with a pout and saw the frown on Michael's face.

"What was that?"

"When we met Chuck, Castiel told me that you and Zachariah wanted him to send to me back to the Johnson's, back to my old life…"

"That…" Michael started deepening his frown. "Is unsettling…I gave no such order."

"Oh that's even better! Douchariah was acting in his own interest!" She snapped but saw the silent laugh Michael gave.

"Ah yes…Douchariah…one of the more amusing nicknames Gabriel came up with. Zachariah hasn't been the same since Lucifer fell."

"Uhm…were they…?" Angelica gave Michael a pointed look and he laughed out loud.

"No don't be silly…you see it's complicated but…Zachariah was the other Angel that had Lilith's soul besides Lucifer. He was in love with her but she chose to follow after Lucifer when he was cast out. Zachariah hasn't been the same since…"

"Now I kind of feel bad for the guy…" Angelica sighed sadly and Michael looked at her with a smirk.

"There's not compassion again…you see even though he's not your biggest fan and vice versa, you are still compassionate about his sorrows and woes. So that is what I wanted to tell you and now it is time for Castiel to wake up and then I can get you home." Michael stood up and tapped his little brother's face until he opened his eyes.

Castiel opened his eyes and paled seeing Michael standing over him.

"Angelica?!" He asked sitting up worriedly looking around for her and calmed down seeing her sitting at the table. "Michael if you harmed her…" Castiel glared at the Archangel who rolled his eyes and helped him to stand up.

"Relax little brother I just wanted to thank her for saving you and Gabriel and to talk…" Michael explained while walking over to her. "And again I do thank you dear child. For all the world I wish you to hold onto that which makes you unique." Michael leaned forward and lightly pressed a kiss on her temple.

Castiel tensed in jealousy seeing Michael kiss her forehead and Michael looked back at him and sighed.

"No need to worry little brother…" Michael escorted Angelica over to his side and then sent them back to their time as well. "I'm not the one she loves…" Michael admitted with a smile.

Dean and Sam moved around the motel room getting some drinks when they saw Angelica and Castiel appear in the middle of the room. The approached them worriedly and Angelica slapped them both.

"Thanks for leaving us behind!" She snapped at them.

"Guys?" Sam asked worriedly and helped Angelica because Castiel was starting to sway. Dean laughed and helped the other two hold him up.

"We got you." Sam muttered and saw Angelica roll her eyes.

"You son of a bitch. You made it!" Dean smirked and Castiel blinked confusedly.

"I...I did? I'm very surprised." Castiel muttered darkly and passed out again.

"Bed?" Dean asked and Angelica sighed as they all managed to lay Castiel on the nearest bed.

Angelica smiled at Castiel and shook her head before she lightly kissed his cheek and smoothed some of his hair away from his eyes. Dean groaned while stretching his back.

"Well, I could use that drink now." Dean muttered darkly and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"Yeah." Sam nodded while Dean handed him and Angelica drinks of their own.

"Well...this is it." Dean sighed in defeat getting looks of confusion.

"This is what?" Sam asked while drinking.

"Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, one super happy brat, and Mr. Comatose over there. It's awesome!" Dean grumbled and Sam looked at him.

"It's not funny." Sam snapped at him.

"I'm not laughing." Dean drank some liquor.

"They all say we'll say yes." Sam pouted and Dean snorted this time.

"I know. It's getting annoying."

"What if they're right?" Sam asked worriedly.

"They're not." Angelica informed Sam rubbing his shoulder.

"I mean, why, why would we, either of us? But...I've been weak before. " Sam started to doubt himself and Dean stopped him.

"Sam."

"Michael got Dad to say yes."

"That was different. Anna was about to kill Mom."

"And if you could save Mom...what would you say?" Sam asked and Dean didn't reply.

There was an awkward silence before Angelica bit her lip.

"Soooo." She started slowly and the boys looked at her. "A loose stoner?" She asked about her mother and her cousins started laughing.

"You should have seen it!" Dean chortled in laughter.

"How loose?"

"Swings all ways when it suits her…" Dean offered and Sam laughed next.

"Yeah it was like looking at Jack Harkness!" Sam offered then paled seeing Dean's face fall. Angelica's reaction was to spit her drink from her mouth and gape at them.

"How the hell do you two know Jack Harkness?!" She asked with wide eyes and they knew that expression and Dean leaned forward.

"How the hell do YOU know Jack Harkness?" Dean asked her and she blushed and coughed nervously before raising her glass in toast.

"Never to be spoken of again?" She asked with a smirk making Sam and Dean nod and touch their glasses to hers.

"Damn straight!"/"Here here…" Dean and Sam offered and they drank some more.


	148. Valentine's Day sucks

Angelica cringed in disgust looking at the calendar. She sighed in despair and Sam clapped her shoulder with a smirk.

"You don't like this day?" Sam asked with a grin and she grimaced.

"yeah I love it…happy singles awareness day…" She bemoaned and Dean snorted in laughter from his laptop and he frowned.

"Guys…found another odd one." He admitted and they went for another case.

The trio read up on this new case and Angelica swallowed convulsively at the pictures.

"Oh for god's sake…how does that even happen?!" She groaned in disgust and Sam squeezed her shoulder helpfully.

They entered the apartment in which a guy and a girl had eaten each to death. Sam talked to the girl's roommate while Dean and Angelica looked for hex bags and anything else that could spell weirdness.

"So...you were the one who found the bodies?" Sam asked trying not to cringe visibily.

"There was blood everywhere...and... other stuff...I think Alice was already dead." The girl muttered in horror.

"But Russell wasn't?" Angelica asked in disgust and immediately regretted asking.

"I think he was, mostly, except... he was still sort of...chewing a little." The girl admitted quietly and Angelica turned green.

"Oh…" She held her mouth and fled the apartment before upchucking into the closest planter.

"Uh-huh." Sam made a note about what was said as he and Dean watched Angelica flee from the apartment and they heard retching sounds.

"How do two people even do that-Eat each other to death?!" The girl moaned in despair and Angelica entered the apartment again wiping her mouth. She thanked Dean when he gave her a bottle of water.

"That's a really good question. Now, the last few days, did you notice her acting erratically?" Sam asked looking over at Angelica worriedly who just waved him away.

"How do you mean?" The roommate asked and Angelica moved forward.

"Had there been any changes in her personality, like angry or violent?" Angelica asked before rinsing her mouth again.

"No way. Alice never drank, never even swore. She was a nice girl. And I'm talking, like, a nice girl-Like she still had her promise ring, if you know what I mean." The roommate informed them and Angelica smiled sadly and nodded.

"She was a virgin?" Sam asked curiously and Angelica pinched him discreetly and he stopped.

"No premarital. I used to wonder how she did it. I mean, you know, didn't do it. It was her first date in months. She was so excited!" The roommate felt tears fill her eyes and Angelica hugged her.

"Apparently, they were both pretty excited." Sam offered and Angelica gave him such a glare that he backed up a bit with a sheepish shrug. "Sorry…bad timing…"

Afterwards Dean decided to check the coroner's office alone while Sam and Angelica looked into Russell's apartment only to get the same reaction from his roommate. They met back up at the motel room and Dean looked at them.

"So how did Russell's place look?" Dean asked and Angelica sat down while Sam sighed.

"No EMF, no sulfur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out…" Sam sat down next and Dean frowned.

"That's where I was puttin' my money." Dean pouted in defeat but Sam shook his head.

"Nope."

"Well, then what, then? Oh, dude! At the coroner's- you didn't see these bodies. I mean, these two started eating a- and they just... kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like - like...Thanksgiving-dinner full. Talk about co-dependent!" Dean groaned in disgust before Sam shrugged.

"Well...I mean, we got our feelers out. Not much more we can do tonight. All right. I'm just gonna go through some files. You can go ahead and get going." Sam offered while getting up. Angelica looked confusedly at her cousins before she realized that Dean the man whore would love Valentine's Day.

"Sorry?" Dean asked worriedly and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead. Unleash the kraken. We'll see you tomorrow morning…" When Sam said the kraken part Angelica grabbed her eyes.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE SAMMY!" She yelled at him and he shrugged pathetically at her.

"Where am I going?" Dean asked looking at them both.

"Dean, it's Valentine's day. Your favorite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it- Uh, unattached drifter Christmas?" Sam offered worriedly and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"Oh, yeah. Well... be that as it may...I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year." Dean grumbled while looking around the Motel room.

"So you're not into bars full of lonely women?" Sam asked worriedly after sharing a freaked out look with Angelica.

"Nah, I guess not. What?" Dean asked them both and Angelica rose an eyebrow.

"That's when a dog doesn't eat- That's when you know something's really wrong." Sam muttered darkly and Angelica nodded before she opened her mouth also.

"CHRISTO!" She called out loud and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Damn it I'm not possessed. And Sammy your remarkably patronizing concern duly noted. Nothing's wrong. We gonna work or what?"

Castiel stood on a familiar pier looking over the lake. He heard his brother approach him and he sighed.

"So what's up little bro?" Gabriel asked curiously. "I mean not that I don't like hanging with you…it's just that it's Valentine's Day and so many lonely females…only 24 hours to meet them…if you catch my drift." Gabriel rose his eyebrows suggestively and Castiel frowned embarrassedly.

"Is it customary to give something?" Castiel asked worriedly and Gabriel smirked devilishly.

"Does this have something to do with a certain red-head that we both know?" Gabriel saw the blush on his brother's face and grinned. "IT IS! Aw how cute little brother wants to court his wittle girlfriend…" Gabriel laughed before he felt a harsh shove to his shoulder and he found himself falling towards the water again.

Castiel watched his brother disappear before he even hit the water.

"Not this time buddy…" Gabriel admitted from behind Castiel and shoved the younger Angel into the lake this time.

Castiel surfaced in the water and glowered at Gabriel.

"You're an ass…" Castiel sputtered more water out of his mouth and Gabriel grinned.

"Here…" Gabriel reached forward and pulled Castiel out of the lake and snapped his fingers so that Castiel was now dry. "Okay all joking aside, chicks love it when you compliment them. They like it when you tell them they look nice. They like to receive flowers but Sweet Cheeks is the kind of gal that doesn't like a lot of one thing. I think she'd like single roses, oh and she loves to dance." Gabriel turned to his brother who had disappeared. "Yeah he's going to screw that up…" Gabriel smirked then disappeared as well.

The hunter trio had received a phone call from the pathologist at the local hospital informing that they had another double suicide. So that was why they were now dressed as Agents and walking towards the morgue. Angelica saw Sam stare after a person that walked past them and she saw him space out a bit.

"Sam?" She asked worriedly and Dean noticed how Sam looked as well.

"You okay?" Dean asked and Sam snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam muttered darkly and they entered the morgue where they met the coroner.

"Agent Marley, you just can't stay away." The man admitted with a smirk. "So I guess the head doctor gave you a call?"

"Yeah we heard you tagged another double suicide." Dean offered calmly and the doctor nodded.

"Well, I just finished closing them up." He admitted and Dean looked at Angelica and Sam.

"Dr. Corman, these are my partners, special agents Jacob, and Cliff."

Doctor Corman coughed harshly to cover his snort of laughter at hearing that there was an agent named Jacob and another one named Marley.

"Forgive me Miss, you probably get that once-a-day. Anyway Agents, I've finished my prelims. I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples."

"Great. You mind if we take a look at the bodies?" Sam asked curiously while Angelica glared at Dean.

"Not at all. But like I said -their... Good-and-plenties are already tupperwared."

"Nice…" Angelica offered with a grimace and Doctor Corman shrugged.

"Leave the keys with Marty up front. And please...refrigerate after opening..." The Doctor offered and walked off smirking at the green expression Angelica had.

"I hate you…" Angelica growled at Dean who grinned impishly at her. "Seriously Jacob and Marley? Why the hell didn't you just call him Scrooge?!" Angelica snapped angrily gesturing at Sam while they all suited up with blood spatter aprons and gloves.

They opened the plastic containers and Angelica cringed while they looked at the internal organs of all the suicide victims.

"Hey. Be my Valentines?" Dean asked with a manic grin before depositing a human heart into Angelica's hand and one into Sam's hands.

"Oh my GOD!" Angelica gave out a sharp shriek of horror and jumped in fear. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out. It looks like some kind of letter." Sam looked at the heart in his hands. Angelica frowned and looked at the heart in her own hands and sighed in defeat.

"This one does too…" She showed Sam and Dean the marking on it. Sam gave out a groan of despair and they looked at him.

"What?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I think it's Enochian." Sam admitted and his brother and cousin gave him odd expressions.

"You mean like angel scratches? So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?" Dean asked while Angelica looked closer.

"No I don't think so…the ones on our ribs don't look like this…" She admitted and they looked at her.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Gabriel showed me what the one on my rib looks like. This one looks a little like the mark he put on my brain. Not the same though, so I think it's a different deal."

"Well only two people can help now…and I am NOT asking that douche for help so it's going to be Cas." Dean snapped at Angelica referring to Gabriel. He got on his cell phone and called Castiel. "Cas, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31-c, basement level...St. James medical center…" Dean turned around and bumped into Castiel who was standing there right now.

"I'm there now." Castiel admitted into his phone making an echo ring out from both his phone and Dean's phone. Angelica snickered in laughter and Sam smirked shaking his head.

"Yeah, I get that." Dean muttered and looked at the Angel in front of him.

"I'm gonna hang up now."

"Right…" Dean muttered as they both hung up.

Castiel walked over to the table and started to inspect the hearts. He looked over at Angelica who was still standing beside Sam.

"You look nice today Angelica." Castiel offered awkwardly and she shot him a bemused smirk before she looked at herself. Yep she was still wearing the blood spattered apron and bloody plastic gloves while holding one of the hearts.

Sam looked over at his brother and smirked at the horrible failure that was Castiel trying to talk to Angelica. Dean turned away to hide his snickering. Despite what she was wearing her cheeks still turned blood red and she smiled at her Angelic friend.

"Thanks, Flyboy."

"You're right, Sam. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well…"

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam interrupted Castiel and Angelica smacked him in the shoulder.

"Rude much?"

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate."

"Okay, but who put them there?" Dean snapped at him glad that the screwed up version of Castiel flirting had ended.

"Well, your people call them 'Cupid'" Castiel offered in explanation and Angelica quirked her head confusedly.

"A what?" Sam asked worriedly and Castiel rolled his eyes at the idiocy of the two hunters.

"What human myth has mistaken for "Cupid" is actually a lower order of angel. Technically it's a cherub, third-class." Castiel explained slowly so as not to lose the two male hunters.

"So they really exist…? Do they actually have bows and arrows?" Angelica asked curiously and Castiel stared at her silently for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes they exist and no all they need to do is touch two people…"

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean asked and Angelica smacked him in the back of the head.

"They're not incontinent." Castiel offered before he smirked at Angelica smacking Dean.

"Okay, anyway. So, what you're saying…" Sam started to recap but Castiel interrupted him this time.

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him-before he kills again." He offered starting to get even more annoyed with the two brothers.

"So I guess the four of us have a date with a cherub." Angelica offered quietly making her cousins laugh while Castiel looked away embarrassedly.


	149. a date with a cupid

The four of them entered a restaurant and sat in a booth waiting for a cupid to show up. While they were waiting Dean ordered a cheeseburger and Sam got a salad. The waitress looked at all of them and smirked.

"So…" The waitress offered politely. "Is this a double date?" She asked with a smile making Sam and Dean glare at her. Angelica chortled loudly into her hand and the waitress looked at her.

"The moron twins over there, are my cousins. He is my date…they're meeting for the first time so they can pass judgment on him…" Angelica offered quickly and the waitress smiled at her.

"Between you and me sweetie…I don't think you have anything to worry about." The waitress winked at her and she left to fill the food orders.

"Nice recovery Angelica…" Sam offered embarrassedly and she shrugged with a smug grin.

The waitress came back with the food and then gave Angelica and Castiel a free piece of velvet love cake on the house with two forks. Dean nudged Sam and they looked at how red Angelica turned while Castiel just looked confused.

"So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean asked Castiel who moved around in his seat to look around the room. When he heard Dean talk again he looked back at him and stopped moving. Angelica turned blood red and she cleared her throat getting Castiel's attention.

"Hey uh, Flyboy that ain't the seat…" She offered looking everywhere but at the others at the table. Castiel looked at his hand that had landed on her leg instead of the seat and he moved his hand.

"Sorry…" He offered as he looked around again. "This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of garden the Cupid will come to- to pollinate." Castiel was just staring at Dean's cheeseburger like it had the answer to life. Dean suddenly put the burger down not feeling hungry.

"Wait a minute. You're not hungry?" Sam asked worriedly and Angelica looked at him now.

"You feeling sick or something? I can grab you up some Tylenol later…" She offered and Dean rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"No. What? I'm not hungry." Dean offered to his brother and cousin and saw Castiel staring at his burger.

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Castiel asked and reached for Dean's burger. Castiel leaned past Angelica and lightly turned his head and sniffed at her hair as he reached for the burger.

"CAS!" Dean snapped at him and Castiel gave him a deer in headlights expression. "Now you're smelling her?!"

"You smelled me?" Angelica asked with a worried smirk.

"I like apples…" Castiel offered simply referring to her sour apple shampoo and then grabbed Dean's burger for himself. Castiel was about to take a bite of the burger when he dropped it looking at a couple near their table. "He's here…" He muttered and they looked where he was glancing.

"Where? I don't see anything." Sam offered and Castiel motioned to the couple that was now making out.

"You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean asked and Angelica shot him an unamused expression.

"Meet me in the back…" Castiel offered then he was gone.

The waitress came back and looked at Angelica who was now sitting alone with her cousins.

"Don't tell me they scared your guy away!" She complained and Angelica shrugged helplessly.

"Yeah what can ya do?" Angelica offered wryly and the three of them left out of the back door.

They looked at Castiel who had his hand in the air but they couldn't see anything.

"Cas, where is he?" Sam asked curiously but Castiel couldn't break concentration.

"I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana. Manifest yourself." Castiel ordered the Cherub and Dean scoffed in derision.

"So, where is he?" Dean asked snidely and let out a loud squeak as something grabbed him from behind.

"Here I am!" Cupid chortled loudly hugging Dean for all he's worth.

"Help!" Dean snapped at the others. Sam just stared at Cupid hugging his brother. Not to mention Cupid was completely naked and hugging his brother! Angelica started giggling into her hands.

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is. Hello, you!" Cupid finally dropped Dean and ran over to Castiel and hoisted him up into hug. Angelica bit her lip worriedly hearing some weird sounds coming from Castiel.

"Hey uhm sweetie…I think his eyes are about to pop out…could you let him go now…thanks…" Angelica asked quickly and Cupid let Castiel go after she spoke.

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked still trying to make sure his bones weren't broken.

"Yes." Castiel grumbled darkly and Cupid saw Sam.

"And look at you, huh?" Cupid hurried to Sam who tried to make a break for it.

"No…" Sam tried but Cupid popped up in front of him anyway and grabbed him in for a big hug.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Cupid finally turned and looked at Angelica and stopped. He lightly kissed the back of her hand. "M'lady." He offered politely before grabbing her into a hug and spinning her around.

Angelica felt happiness enter her body and she started to giggle with glee. She even hugged Cupid back and he sighed while burrowing his face into her neck like a child would.

"Nice hugs…" Cupid mumbled lightly and Castiel frowned at the Cherub and Dean looked over and saw the jealousy start to rise from his Angelic friend.

"Are we in a fight?" Dean asked and Castiel wouldn't stop staring at the hug that was still happening.

"This is...their handshake." Castiel grumbled darkly not liking how Cupid was hugging Angelica longer than he had hugged the others.

"I don't like it…" Dean whined.

"No one likes it!" Castiel snapped back at Dean and moved closer to put an end to the hug.

"What can I do for you?" Cupid asked politely with a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked point blank and Cupid looked at him confusedly.

"Doing what?" He asked curiously but Castiel wasn't in the mood to listen to his words.

"Your targets- the ones you've marked-They're slaughtering each other." Castiel informed the Cupid who looked horrified.

"What? They are?" He asked while his eyes started to water.

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!" Dean snapped at him.

"What we don't know is why." Castiel snapped at him this time and Angelica just stared at her cousins and Castiel.

"You think that I-Well, uh...I don't know what to say…" Cupid turned around and started to cry.

"Maybe somebody should go talk to him…" Sam muttered looking at Dean. Dean nodded and looked at Castiel.

"Have fun buddy…" He smacked Castiel's shoulder who now looked mortified. Angelica rolled her eyes at all three of them.

"My heroes…" She muttered sarcastically and she approached Cupid.

She lightly touched Cupid's shoulder and started to talk.

"Hey don't let their words mess you up like that. You know human males don't come with filters between their brains and mouths…" She explained while she saw the insulted expressions from Sam and Dean. Cupid reached around and grabbed her in for another hug.

"Love is more than a word to me, you know. I love love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!"

"Okay sweetie…how about you just tell us what you did today?" Angelica asked soothingly while rubbing Cupid's back.

"I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that that's nothing to do with me. I- I was following my orders. Please brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see." Cupid pled with Castiel who lightly moved Angelica away from Cupid in an effort to keep them separated.

"He's telling the truth." Castiel looked into his mind and Cupid all but sighed in relief.

"Jiminy Christmas. Thank you!" He exclaimed happily.

"Wait, wait, you said-You said you were just following orders?" Dean asked and Cupid nodded. "Whose orders?"

"Heaven silly!" Cupid answered with a smile.

"Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean asked and Cupid shrugged.

"Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours…"

"What?" Sam asked worriedly and Cupid smiled.

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester-Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement. Mm." Cupid didn't see the worried stop talking movement from Angelica.

"Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well, not me, but...Yeah. Well, it wasn't easy, either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them-Perfect couple. And I heard that Jill Winchester was almost impossible to track down before they finally got her hooked up with Mark Collins."

"Perfect?!"/"Not surprised…" Both Dean and Angelica stated at the same time and Sam slapped his hand to his face.

"Yeah…" Cupid answered Dean's question and ignored Angelica's reaction.

"They're dead!" Dean growled at the Cherub in front of him. Cupid frowned apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be." Cupid started to sing about matches made in heaven and Dean slammed his fist into the Cherub's face.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted clutching his hand in pain. Cupid stopped singing and just looked at Dean before he disappeared. "Where is he? Where'd he go?!"

"anger management problems much?" Angelica grumbled darkly while shaking her head.

"I believe you upset him." Castiel offered sarcastically and Dean glared at the two of them.

"I UPSET HIM?!" Dean shouted angrily and Sam moved closer.

"That's enough Dean."

"WHAT?!" Dean yelled at his brother.

"Dude you just decked Cupid!" Angelica shouted at him angrily and Dean spun around and glared at her.

"I punched a dick!" Dean argued back and Sam looked worriedly at his brother before sharing a look with Angelica.

"Are we going to talk about what's going on with you or not?" Sam tried to make sense at his brother's antics.

"Or not…" Dean snapped at them and walked away.

Sam sighed and followed after his brother and looked back at Angelica and Castiel. Sam stopped in his tracks and huffed in laughter.

"Angelica…" Castiel stopped her from walking away. "Here." He just handed her a rose and he was gone. Angelica stared at the flower in her hands and shook her head and started to follow Sam who was snickering into his hand.

"What?" She asked Sam and he grinned at her.

"Somebody's in wuv…" He teased her and she punched his arm.

"Shut up…"

They found where the car had been parked only it was now gone. Angelica's face fell and looked at Sam who sighed in despair.

"Did that asshole just leave us here?!" Angelica growled and Sam sighed once more.


	150. Famine is not just for food

Before either said anything else Sam answered his cell phone when it rang.

"Agent Cliff you said you wanted to hear about any other weird ones." Doctor Corman mentioned over the phone and Angelica leaned closer to listen. Sam nodded into his phone.

"Okay then, Agent Jacob and myself will be there shortly, Agent Marley is checking out a lead." Sam offered before he hung the phone up.

The duo caught a cab and Sam called up Dean and informed him that the coroner had another body for them. And that he and Angelica were checking it out. They entered the morgue and Doctor Corman walked over to them greeting them. He showed them a corpse that looked like their stomach exploded from the inside. Angelica gagged and covered her mouth in horror.

"Lester Finch. Pulled his records. Looks like this gentleman used to weigh 400 pounds or so, till he got a gastric bypass, which brought down his weight considerably. But then for some reason, last night, he decided to go on a twinkie binge." Doctor Corman informed them and Angelica gaped at them man in surprise.

"Twinkies did this?!" She asked going green in the face again.

"You can die from a Twinkie binge?" Sam asked worriedly and Angelica shot him an unamused grimace.

"Well, after he blew out the band around his stomach, he filled it up till it burst. When he could no longer swallow, he started jamming the cakes down his gullet with a...with a toilet brush, like he was ramrodding a cannon." Doctor Corman muttered darkly and Angelica swallowed convulsively before grabbing her mouth and running for the closest trash bin.

"Oh my god…" She moaned and retched into it. Sam looked from her back to the Doctor.

"So, what do you make of it?" Sam asked pretty much ignoring that Angelica was upchucking a few feet away from them.

"I'd say that it was a very peculiar thing to do..." Doctor Corman mentioned with a shrug before he drank whatever was inside his flask.

After they examined the 'good and plenties' as Doctor Corman once called them they came up with nothing. They left the hospital once more and Sam called up Dean to tell them what they had discovered or lack thereof.

"Hey. So, uh, this guy was not marked by Cupid, but his death is definitely suspicious." Sam explained and Dean sighed over the phone.

"Yeah, well, I just went through the police blotter, and counting him, that's eight suicides since Wednesday and 19 ODs- That's way out of the seasonal batting average." He offered right back and Angelica frowned worriedly.

"19 OD's damn that's a lot for one city…"

"Yeah no shit Angel." Dean snapped at her.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Dean…"

"How the hell could you even tell that I was…?"

"Because I know that tone in your voice!" Angelica growled at her older cousin while Sam rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, if there's a pattern here, it ain't just love. It's a hell of a lot bigger than we thought." Sam offered then started to rub his forehead in pain.

"Okay then we regroup, and come up with a new idea…see you guys in 10?" Dean asked and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Yep…" Sam muttered and hung up the phone.

Angelica stopped to watch some of the festivities within the restaurant they were just in. Angelica didn't notice that Sam wasn't with her anymore. She watched sadly as a young man took out a small box and open it before presenting it to the girl he was eating with. Angelica smiled sadly as the girl covered her mouth and nodded before the guy put a ring on her finger kissing her hand happily. Angelica sighed and turned away from the window. She'd never be the type of person that would want to be proposed to in such a way. Hell she wasn't sure she'd ever want to settle down and have a life. She guessed that was why she was able to jump into the life of hunting easily. Still though, she had to admit that despite having her idiots cousins around it was still a lonely existence. She wished she could talk to Castiel but he was more than likely looking for God again. She could call up Gabriel on the link but knowing her Wingman he was going to be busy with…well festivities. Angelica felt the small smirk on her face when she remembered projecting herself into his place while she slept. She then giggled remembering the heart covered boxers he had worn.

Angelica looked around worriedly and noticed Sam wasn't in sight.

"Sam?" She called and started walking down the street. "Hey Jolly this isn't funny…" She felt a hand pull her off of the street and she gave a startled squeak of fear only to smack her tall cousin. "Dammit Sam you scared the shit outta me!"

"Angelica you won't believe what just happened!" Sam offered worriedly and presented her with a business briefcase.

"What's that?" She asked curiously and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know but the one that was carrying it was a Demon. And by the way he was protecting it, means that it's important. Let's get back to the Motel."

The two of them finally made it to the Motel room and Dean just stared at them as they explained what happened.

"What the hell does a demon got to do with this, anyway?" Dean asked confusedly.

"And we would know that answer, how?" Angelica asked drolly and Dean shot her a look.

"Shut up…" Dean snapped back at her and then they both noticed that Sam looked a bit bent out of shape. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good…what do you think is in it?" Sam asked about the briefcase and Dean smirked.

"Well let's crack her open and find out. What's the worst that could happen, right?" Dean offered and heard the snort of laughter come from Angelica.

"Besides the obvious bad things?" She asked and Dean slapped her in the back of the head while he unlocked the case.

The three hunters backed up shielding their eyes as a bright light burst out of the now open case.

"GAH! My eyes!?"/"WHOA!?" Angelica and Sam shouted in surprise and Dean blinked looking at the now empty briefcase.

"Dude what the hell WAS that?!" He snapped at everybody in the room and they heard feathers ruffle and they turned to see Castiel standing in the room with a burger.

"It's a human soul. It's starting to make sense." Castiel offered while taking a bite from his burger.

"What about that makes sense?" Sam asked and Angelica nodded in agreement.

"I mean that was weird, even for our type of weird…" Angelica offered and Dean looked at Castiel worriedly.

"And when did you start eating?" Dean asked trying to understand what was going on.

"Exactly. My hunger- it's a clue, actually." Castiel began but was interrupted by Sam and Dean.

"For what?!"/"For what?!" They both shouted and Angelica growled at them.

"Would ya let the man talk?!" She snapped at them and they looked down at the floor embarrassedly.

"This town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact-Specifically...famine." Castiel explained and nodded at Angelica thankfully.

"The Horseman Famine?" Sam asked and Angelica chuckled darkly.

"Oh that's good and here I thought it was going to be a BAD day…" She muttered sarcastically and Dean smacked his hand to his face.

"That's just freaking awesome!" He whined and he saw that Castiel was still looking at Angelica.

"I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food." Sam mentioned worriedly and he to noticed that Castiel was watching Angelica like a hawk. "Oh that's not good…" He muttered darkly to his brother who nodded.

"Yes. Absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something-Sex, attention, drugs, love..." Castiel looked over at Dean again and addressed him before he looked back over at Angelica. Without warning Castiel disappeared and reappeared right in front of Angelica who squeaked in surprise.

"Whoa Flyboy…warn a gal next time!" She backed up worriedly and he just looked at her.

"Hi…" He offered simply and she shot a freaked out look to her cousins who were almost amused by the turn of events.

"Uhm hi…" Angelica offered back and moved away from Castiel but he disappeared and reappeared in front of her again making her almost trip. "Oh…kay…" She offered worriedly and Castiel smirked.

"Hi…"

"This is getting weird…a little help guys?" She asked Sam and Dean who were smirking at her. She tried to back away again when Castiel grabbed her around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I like hugs…" He snuggled into her shoulder and she shot her cousins a freaked out expression.

"Well I'm sure Sam could hug you…" Dean offered but saw the grip around his cousins waist tighten.

"No…like hers more." Castiel muttered snuggling more into her shoulder. Dean moved forward with Sam to try to dislodge their cousin from Castiel's grip. Castiel just growled at them, and tightened his hold even more. "MINE!"

"This just got more awkward…" Angelica grumbled darkly.


	151. a little help Wingman

'Gabriel I know you are busy with other things right now…but I really need some help.'

_Gabriel's not here at the moment leave a message at the sound of the beep…_

'DAMMIT GABRIEL! FAMINE HAS MADE CASTIEL LATCH ONTO ME WITH A HUG! I can't get free!'

_Oh…hold on…_

Gabriel popped into the room and smirked at the scene. Angelica was sitting on one of the beds while Castiel had his face pressed into her shoulder.

"Okay Cas, I know we had a talk about what you should give her but I think is a bit overkill…" Gabriel muttered while Sam and Dean gaped at him in surprise. "So Moose, Deano, somebody fill me in on what's going on." Gabriel inquired while snapping up some licorice. Gabriel listened to the others in the room and nodded while eating some more licorice. "So it sums up to Famine has this town going all coocoo for cocoa puffs. Obviously little brother here likes the hugs Sweet Cheeks gives so now he won't let go."

"Yeah pretty much…" Sam nodded shifting like he was nervous.

"What happens when we start to become crazy?" Dean asked worriedly and Gabriel sighed.

"Well I don't know about you two…but Angelica still has that Anti-Bounty placed on her. No Demons can possess, no Angels can harm with magic, and the tricks of Horsemen don't work on her. She's the safest one of the whole town."

"Yeah I remember when we took on War…she was the only one that saw everybody was normal. I saw Jo and Rufus with black eyes, they saw black with mine. Angelica didn't see it and she tried to talk some sense into all of us." Sam offered in explanation.

"Okay so let's get little brother off of her." Gabriel ignored the low growls that came from Castiel and reached around Castiel's body trying to pull him off of her. Gabriel let go and sighed and tried again.

"Oh for father's sake man…let her go!" Gabriel struggled to even budge his brother. "Hey moron twins! You two want to help or just stand there while Cas breaks her ribs?" Gabriel snapped at them and they all tried to pry Angelica free from Castiel's arms. Gabriel finally gave up and cracked his back with a groan. "Jeez, he's really latched on tight…guess Octo-Cas is here to stay."

Dean and Sam started to snicker at hearing the phrase Octo-Cas and Gabriel shook his head at them.

"Great…" Angelica frowned worriedly and looked back at Castiel and sighed. "Well it could've been worse…" She tried to see the brighter side and Gabriel smirked at her.

"Yeah, he could just start calling you George…" Gabriel offered and Angelica shot him a venomous look that made him cough nervously.

"You and your bugs bunny obsession…" Angelica shook her head at him.

"Is there anything else that Cas here can latch onto?" Gabriel asked everybody and Dean looked over at the burger on the floor.

"WHITE CASTLE!" Dean shouted and everyone looked at him. "Cas has been eating a lot of burgers lately."

"Jimmy's appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect." Castiel muttered from Angelica's shoulder.

"So, Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" Dean whined and complained while Gabriel snapped up another piece of licorice.

"Well I guess my Famine hunger is the candy…" Gabriel admitted while eating the piece of candy quickly and snapping up a lollipop next. "But anyway…my idea is this." Gabriel snapped up a big bag of White Castle burgers. "Hey Cas! Look what I have!" He waved the bag in front of his brother's face and Castiel stared at the bag. "You want the burgers don't you?" Gabriel danced the bag away from his brother. "You gotta let Sweet Cheeks go…for the burgers."

It seemed to work and Castiel let go of Angelica and grabbed the bag from Gabriel who snatched his hand away before it got ripped off.

"Jeez…" Gabriel muttered darkly as Castiel tore into one of the cheeseburgers. "Okay listen Sweet Cheeks if he does this suction cup thing again contact me and I'll send more burgers…" Gabriel flew from the room and they were left alone once more.

"So what exactly do we know about this Famine guy?" Dean asked Castiel who just ate some more.

"And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty... and great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air. Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims." Castiel muttered the burgers he just inhaled and Angelica shook her head.

"So, that's what was in the briefcase-The twinkie dude's soul?" Sam asked worriedly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he'll be ready." Castiel offered and finished up the bag of burgers. He looked at the bag sadly and then looked Angelica who groaned in defeat.

'More burgers Wingman…'

_Already? Jeez that was fast…_

"Ready for what?" Dean asked as another bag of burgers appeared in Castiel's hands and he started to eat them again.

"To March across the land." Castiel offered back like it was the most obvious answer.

Sam stood in the bathroom while he listened to the others talk.

"Okay so I'm safe…but we need to think about others…" Angelica offered and Sam looked back at her from the bathroom.

"So, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" He asked getting kind of freaked out.

"We should stop it." Castiel muttered around his burger as Angelica rolled her eyes at what he said.

"Oh like WE didn't think of that…and how would you like us to do this?" She asked sarcastically and Castiel stared at her quietly. Dean had to snap his fingers in front of Castiel's face to snap him out of it.

"How did you stop the last horseman you met?" He inquired to Dean knowing that if he kept looking at Angelica he'd want to hug her again.

"The ring…he spun it and that was that." Angelica informed the Angel who tried not to look at her.

"Yeah she's right…War got his mojo from this ring. And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?" Dean asked and Castiel sighed.

"I know he does." Castiel looked at Dean not bothering to look at Angelica.

"Well, okay. L- let's track him down and get to chopping." Dean smirked at his cousin and Castiel.

"Yeah…" Castiel muttered reaching for another burger.

"Dude who are the hamburgalar?" Dean snapped at him.

"I've developed a taste for ground beef." Castiel offered simply and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"And hugs…" She added sarcastically but Castiel refused to look at her.

"Well I'd normally make a comment about you trying to stop but then you'd latch onto Angel like she was a Teddy Bear again…" Dean smirked at her and she glared. "And as amusing as THAT was…" Dean muttered to himself and ducked from the slap that Angelica threw at him. "She could've been really hurt what with your inhuman strength."

"I'm an Angel I can stop at any time." Castiel offered quietly not quite believing his words.

"Riiight…" Angelica smirked at him sarcastically and he looked at her and smirked before Dean shoved the burger bag in his face again.

"Whatever Casanova, Sam, let's roll!" Dean called into the bathroom and Sam exited the bathroom looking really sick.

"Guys…I can't go…" Sam offered sweating really badly and Angelica hurried to his side.

"What's wrong Sam?" She asked worriedly and Sam looked at Dean.

"I think it got to me…I'm hungry for it." Sam offered to Dean and Angelica paled closing her eyes.

"Aw Sammy…" She shook her head and Dean looked lost.

"Hungry for what?"

"You know…" Sam offered quietly and Dean suddenly understood.

"Demon blood…" Dean shook his head at the horrible luck. "You got to get him out of here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here!" Dean informed Castiel who sighed in defeat.

"It won't work. He's already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with him." Castiel offered in explanation.

"Well there's only one thing that can save us all now…" Angelica grumbled angrily and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, we find this bastard and let him give us the finger." Dean finished for her and Sam wasn't that far gone to roll his eyes at his brother's remarks. "Well let's get going."

"Dean I think it'd be best to lock me up…anyway you can." Sam offered quietly and Dean nodded before he handcuffed his little brother to the sink in the bathroom.

"We'll get this down as fast as we can Sammy…" Dean informed his brother with a confidence he didn't quite feel. Angelica leaned closer to Sam.

"Hey be back before you know it. I'm proud of you Sam." She offered quietly into his ear and he bit back that tears that filled his eyes.

"Thanks Angel Eyes and you guys be careful." Sam mentioned quietly and she placed a light kiss on his forehead.

Before they left the Motel Room Castiel closed the bathroom door and blocked it with a large dresser. Castiel was leaving when he saw Angelica waiting for him in the hallway. He looked at her curiously and she snorted in laughter and grabbed his hand with her own.

"Come on Flyboy let's get going." She mentioned lightly and pulled him along to where Dean was standing smirking into his hand. Not because that she was leading Castiel around like a puppy, but because Castiel had a stupid grin on his face that shouted to everybody around them… *she's holding my hand!*


	152. Famine is one evil bastard

The three of them drove to the hospital to see if there had been any other weird deaths and they approached Marty the watchman.

"Hey, Marty. Is Dr. Corman around?" Dean asked and Angelica saw the dark shadow cross the man's face.

"You haven't heard?" Marty asked sadly and Dean looked at him worriedly.

"Heard what?" Dean asked curiously and Marty sighed in despair.

"Guy's been dry for the last 20 years, but this morning, he left work, went home, and drank himself to death." Marty explained and Angelica closed her eyes feeling tears fill her eyes.

"It's Famine." Castiel mentioned calmly and Marty shot him a look.

"Pardon?" Marty asked worriedly and Dean stepped forward.

"Would you give us a minute, please?" Dean asked and Marty nodded getting over his worry.

"Yeah sure." Marty walked away sadly shaking his head.

"Crap! I really kind of liked this guy." Dean growled angrily and saw the tears in Angelica's eyes. "Always with the compassion…" Dean smirked at her vapidly and she wiped her eyes free from the tears.

"I can't help it Dean…I've ALWAYS been like that."

"They haven't harvested his soul yet." Castiel informed them and Dean sighed.

"Well, if we want to play "follow the soul" to get to Famine, our best shot starts with the doc, here." Dean started and led the both of them towards the car once more.

Castiel disappeared for a while and reappeared with another cheeseburger making Angelica snicker silently.

"Dude are you serious right now?" Dean snapped at him and Castiel smirked at the burger.

"These make me very happy." Castiel continued to eat.

"If those make you happy then what is with the hugs from Angel?" Dean asked and Angelica pretended not to listen.

"Angelica's hugs do not make me feel happy." Castiel admitted but didn't see the hurt expression in her eyes. "They make me feel…" Castiel trailed off in confusion and he tilted his head. "What do I feel?" He asked himself and Dean rolled his eyes.

"How many is that anyway?" He asked trying to not have a chick flick moment.

"I lost count. It's in the low hundreds. What I don't understand is...where is your hunger, Dean?"

"What?" Angelica asked worriedly and Dean looked over at Castiel.

"Well, slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, but so far, you seem unaffected."

"Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight." Dean shrugged answering the question.

"So...you're saying you're just well-adjusted?" Castiel asked and Angelica snorted loudly in laughter and Castiel looked back at her and Dean shoved the burger in his face again.

"God, no. I'm just well-fed." Dean offered and Angelica thought more about it.

"Or…" She started slowly piecing together her theory and the two guys in the front of car looked back at her. "Since you ALREADY had a hunger for all that stuff, the only way Famine could get to you…was to take away your hunger for it all. I don't know, the only way to get somebody who thirsts for everything already is to take their thirst for everything away. Wow that would never make sense on either plane of existence…forget I said anything."

"Kind of hard Angel, because now I have all the insane drivel you just spouted rolling around my brain…" Dean offered with a wry smirk and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"It does make sense Dean…" Castiel offered quietly but Dean refused to look at him.

"Look over there…Demons." Dean pointed out to a batch of people leaving the Hospital with a briefcase. He started the car and they followed the van to a restaurant. Dean looked over at Castiel. "You want to go over the plan again? Hey, happy meal. The plan?" Dean snapped at Castiel getting his attention.

"I take the knife, I go in, I cut off the ring hand of Famine, and I meet you back here in the parking lot."

"Are you guys sure I shouldn't be the one to go in. I mean it's a restaurant and Castiel likes burgers. I would be the best choice to do this if I am the only safe one right?"

"We're not going to risk you Angelica." Castiel looked at her intensely and Dean almost gagged from the lovey dovey expression. Castiel disappeared from the car with the knife and the two hunters waited for a few minutes.

"Shit this is taking too long…" Dean grumbled and they both entered the restaurant. "Cas! Hey Cas!" They saw Castiel on the ground eating the raw ground meat and Angelica shot her cousins a sour look.

"And…" She started slowly letting the word draw out a bit before finishing. "I told you so…" She ended and Dean glared at her shaking his head. They were then jumped by the group of Demons they had been chasing after.

The two cousins were forced to meet with Famine himself and Angelica cringed at the fragile looking old man in the wheelchair.

"The other Mr. Winchester, and you must be Angelica Collins…" Famine rolled forward slightly but Dean blocked him.

"What did you do to Cas?" Dean asked looked over at his friend.

"You sicced your dog on me. I just threw him a steak." Famine coughed with a laugh and Angelica shuddered in disgust.

"So this is your big trick? Huh? Making people cuckoo for cocoa puffs?" Dean asked using Gabriel's earlier words.

"It doesn't take much-hardly a push. Oh, America-all-you-can-eat, all the time. Consume, consume. A swarm of locusts in stretch pants. And yet, you're all still starving because hunger doesn't just come from the body, it also comes from the soul and from the heart." Famine looked over at Angelica with a leer and Dean placed himself further in front of her.

"It's funny, it doesn't seem to be coming from mine or Angelica."

"Yes. I noticed that. Have you wondered why that is? How you could even walk in my presence?"

"Well, I like to think it's because of my strength of character." Dean offered snidely and heard the light snicker from Angelica before he nudged her with his elbow to be quiet.

"I disagree. Yes. I see. That's one deep, dark nothing you got there, Dean. Can't fill it, can you? Not with food or drink. Not even with sex." Famine looked into Dean's eyes and smirked.

"Oh, you're so full of crap." Dean glowered at the horseman.

"Oh, you can smirk and joke and lie to your brother, lie to yourself, but not to me! I can see inside you, Dean. I can see how broken you are, how defeated. You can't win, and you know it. But you just keep fighting. Just... keep going through the motions. You're not hungry, Dean, because inside, you're already...dead." Famine made a motion with his hands and the Demons grabbed up Dean and tore him away from Angelica.

Famine decided to get a better look at her and rolled up to her and she twitched slightly in fear.

"My, my somebody's placed an anti-bounty on you how quaint." Famine mentioned conversationally and Dean tried to break free from the Demon's grips. "No real soul within…must have been given to somebody else…" Famine surmised and Angelica tried to back away again but he kept her pinned to her spot with his look. "That's not what I sense though…your life force…" Famine moved closer and smirked. "Oh so tempting…so full of love, compassion and…life…you my dear are just too delicious to pass up…" Famine grinned evilly this time and the Demons holding Dean shared worried looks with one another.

"Master you cannot…she's to be HIS second in command!" One Demon snapped in fear and Famine smirked back at him.

"He can always find another…" Famine looked back at her eagerly. "Now let's do something about this bounty…" He rolled his eyes and spoke an old long dead language that no one knew.

Angelica felt pain rip through her head and she almost collapsed and stared at the Horseman in fear.

"That's better…"

"But…Gabriel…he said that…"

"Stupid child!" Famine growled at her. "Horsemen were around LONG before the Archangels! You think we don't know ways around those bounties?!" Famine reached his hand around her wrist and she let out a horrifying scream that made Dean's insides freeze in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Dean screamed in anger and Angelica finally let out a strangled gasp and Famine released her wrist letting her fall to the floor. Dean stared in horror seeing the lifeless eyes of Angelica Collins and he couldn't move let alone breathe.

Famine let out a sigh of content and sat back in his wheelchair.

"Simply marvelous…I haven't eaten so well, for eons…" Famine gave Dean a smug grin and Dean just looked back at Famine snapping out of it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Dean lunged forward only to be held back by the Demons. "WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Dean screamed angrily then he lunged again against his Demon captives. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS! AND THESE DEMONS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO STOP ME!" Dean screamed venomously and he noticed that Castiel hadn't even reacted to Angelica's demise. Another voice entered the room and they turned to see Sam Winchester.

"Let him go." Sam growled angrily. Dean saw the blood covering Sam's face and Dean felt completely hopeless now.

"Sammy, no!" Dean let out another scream of pain. Some of the Demons went to attack Sam but Famine stopped them.

"Stop! No one lays a finger on this sweet little boy. Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you." Famine suddenly smirked at him and Sam glared. Sam barely noticed that Dean was let go and was now cradling something in his lap with tears running down his cheeks.

"You sent?" Sam asked angrily but he still didn't see what Dean was doing.

"Don't worry. You're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much. You're the exception that proves the rule. Just the way...Satan wanted you to be. So cut their throats. Have at them!" Famine smiled at Sam who was looking confusedly at the Horseman.

"Sammy, no!" Dean pled sadly and Sam looked at him curiously.

"Please, be my guest." Famine tried again but Sam pulled the Demons from their hosts and attempted to send them back to hell.

"No." Sam muttered quietly to Famine who rolled his eyes at the younger Winchester.

"Well...Fine. If you don't want them...then I'll have them." Famine quickly devoured the souls of the Demons.

Sam looked down in defeat but he noticed that he saw Dean but where was their cousin. Sam finally looked around Famine and saw the figure Dean was holding tightly and Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"Angelica?" He asked quietly feeling his humanity return to him quickly. Dean looked over at his little brother completely heart broken and Sam saw the head shake Dean gave him while he tried to stop the tears. "No…" Sam whispered sadly and felt rage filling his veins. Sam glowered at the horseman and raised his hand.

"I'm a Horseman, Sam. Your power doesn't work on me." Famine taunted him and Sam gave him an evil grin.

"You're right. But it will work on them." Sam ripped out every soul that Famine had ever devoured and left the man dead in his chair. "You kill her, I kill you…" Sam snarled angrily and Dean shook his head.

Dean noticed that Sam had cut the finger and the ring off of Famine's hand and Castiel automatically looked up and around the room. Castiel heard the hitching of breath and what sounded like a sob and he moved around the counter where he was.

"Dean?" Castiel asked worriedly and hurried to his side and fell to his knees seeing Angelica in Dean's lap. "Dean?" Castiel asked again feeling like something was suffocating him. Dean still wouldn't look up at either him or Sam. Dean let out a shudder gasp before he breathed in again.

"He killed her Cas…that fucking son of bitch killed her!" Dean growled angrily while his whole body shook with contained sobs.

"How…?" Castiel asked around the lump in his throat. "She didn't have her soul…"

"He drained her of her life force and I couldn't stop it!" Dean blamed himself and shook his head before lightly kissing her forehead.

"Where is Gabriel?" Castiel asked getting that same twitch in his eye. It was the same twitch that he had whenever something bad had happened to Angelica.

(Gabriel you'd better have a damn good reason for not…)

_I'm working on it…_ Gabriel snarled through the link.

(What do you mean you're working on…)

_I SAID I WAS WORKING ON IT! NOW SHUT UP!_ Gabriel screamed through the link and Castiel flinched.

30 minutes later Gabriel showed up with an urn and he sent a barely hidden rage filled glare at the now dead horseman.

"Where the hell have YOU been?!" Dean screamed at him and Gabriel silenced him with a venomous glare.

"I cashed in on a favor that the Ferryman owed me…" Gabriel placed the urn on the ground and poured whatever was in the urn down Angelica's throat.

Angelica's skin started to turn blue and glow a bit as the blue light traveled through her veins. Dean stared in terror but felt her move slightly in his arms.

"That's not possible…" Dean shook his head and Angelica let out a gasping cough and moaned in pain.

"The fuck just happened?" She asked opening her eyes and Dean blinked in surprise.

"Well Sweet Cheeks…you and the moron twins went up against Famine. You fainted obviously…why else would you be on the ground?" Gabriel offered with a wry grin not letting on how pissed off he really was.

"Sorry guys…missed the fight huh?" Angelica asked quietly and she saw the Demon blood on Sam's face. "Aw Sam…" She sighed sadly and Sam wiped the blood from his face. Dean and Castiel helped Angelica to stand up and she looked around. "Heh no wonder I passed out that guy is fugly." She smirked at Famine's body. "I had the strangest dream…there was a river…"

"You need to watch less Lord of the Rings Sweet Cheeks." Gabriel offered before he flew away.

Later Angelica was wandering around Bobby's place while Sam was stuck in detox again. She heard feathers ruffle and she looked at Castiel who was just staring at her.

"You're not going to Octo-Cas me again right?" She asked turning red in the cheeks and saw the embarrassment on his face.

"I wanted to make up for that…" Castiel took her arm and disappeared and they reappeared on the roof of the barn/garage nearby.

"Okay…?" Angelica offered worriedly. "So what is all this?"

Castiel sighed and pushed a button on a small device that started up some music.

"Gabriel's not the only one that can dance…" Castiel muttered more to himself and Angelica giggled.

"You dance?" She asked smiling and Castiel shot her an insulted look.

"Yes I dance…all of the heavenly host can dance…we were taught for when we needed to blend in." Castiel informed her and she started to laugh hysterically. "What?"

"Nothing…I just had an image of Uriel dancing." She giggled again and Castiel took her hand rolling his eyes.

"Nonsense…Uriel was one of the better dancers." Castiel admitted before a slow song came on and Angelica saw the deflated expression before she squeezed his hand.

"Come on Flyboy show me your moves…" She asked and Castiel pulled her closer and they just danced on Bobby Singer's garage roof. "Not bad…" Angelica mentioned quietly and Castiel looked down at her and smirked.

Castiel leaned closer and lightly kissed her for a few seconds. He leaned away from her and she giggled.

"That was terrible…" She teased him and he sighed. She turned around to leave but he grabbed her hand and tugged her back.

"I can do better…" He admitted and kissed her again now understanding how to react to kisses.

Angelica felt electricity course through her body that made her move her arms around Castiel's waist. Castiel was obviously a quick learner because he rose his hand up to tangle in her red hair and he deepened the kiss.

"Hey Angel you up here?" Dean called while coming up the ladder to the roof. He let out a sharp scream of horror and fell down the ladder taking it with him. "GOD MY EYES!" Dean moaned in pain and then cringed. "God my leg…" He whined again and moaned again in pain.

Angelica heard Dean and then his shout, finally the ladder crash to the ground. Angelica noticed that Dean's arrival had scared Castiel off and she was alone on the roof. She grabbed her head in her hands and glared at the space the ladder had once been.

"DEAN WINCHESTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed at him and he moaned in pain again.


	153. Dead man can murder?

Weeks later the trio had their sights set on something that was happening near Bobby's place. It seemed that somebody had murdered another person. Now it would not have been something that they would normally be interested in: Except that the one that did the murdering was a person that had died years ago. So they drove the whole way to Sioux Falls to meet with somebody who had seen it happen. The guy was meeting them at a diner and they had a few minutes before the man showed up.

"Okay so tell me again Dean what happened while I was detoxing?" Sam asked with a grin to Angelica who turned blood red.

"SAM NOTHING HAPPENED!" She snapped at him and Dean snorted in laughter.

"Angel, Cas was kissing you to the point that he was almost in the back of your throat! Do you have any idea how much that fall hurt?" Dean argued with her and she punched his shoulder.

"We were dancing and it just happened!" Angelica growled at her older cousin and Sam snickered.

"Cas dances?" He asked and Angelica shot him an evil glare. "I'm just going to call Bobby now." Sam admitted while messing his phone. Sometimes those looks from Angelica were just plain scary. "Bobby, listen, when you get this message, call! Okay?" Sam tried to call Bobby a few more times and Dean looked at him oddly.

"Is he still not home? How far could he get in that chair?" Dean asked and felt the sharp kick to his shin from Angelica. "You know kid…it's a wonder I have any shins left."

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked quickly trying to put a stop to any and all battles between his brother and cousin. Those two were like oil and water when they got going.

"Well...Guess we just do it ourselves." Dean admitted with a frown before he ordered some pie.

Roughly an hour later their contact wandered in and sat with them.

"Mr. Wells, why don't you tell us what you saw in your own words." Dean questioned curiously but the older man sighed.

"Call me digger." The man grunted and Angelica frowned.

"Digger?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Who gave you that name?" Dean asked admitting that he was as curious as Angelica was.

"I did." Digger grunted in reply and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"You gave yourself your own nickname? You can't do that." Dean argued and Angelica slapped him in the head.

"Who died and made you queen? And nice slap darlin'." Digger grinned at Angelica who smirked back at him.

"Okay. Uh, why don't you just tell us what you saw?" Sam butted into the conversation not wanting to see Angelica and Dean kill each other in front of the whole diner.

"I saw Clay Thompson climb into Benny Sutton's trailer through the window. Couple minutes later, Clay walked out, and Benny's dead." Digger explained to the hunters and they shared dark expressions with one another before Dean held up a photo of Clay Thompson.

"Is this the guy you saw?" He asked worriedly and Digger nodded.

"Well, he was all covered with mud, but, yeah. That's Clay." He offered in explanation.

"You are aware that Clay Thompson died five years ago?" Sam asked worriedly and Digger nodded.

"Yessir."

"Are you sure it was Clay Thompson?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"You calling me a liar girlie?" He asked with a stern expression.

"Of course not…why do you think Clay Thompson would kill Benny Sutton?" She asked worriedly.

"Well, five years ago, Benny's the one that killed Clay in the first place." Digger explained and Angelica frowned even more.

"Really?" She asked getting more than freaked out.

"Well, yeah, so-called "hunting accident." Now, if you ask me... Clay came back from the grave to get a little payback." Digger offered his theory and the three of them leaned closer to hear more of his story.

The front door of the diner rang slightly and a nice looking woman wearing a sheriff's badge entered talking on her cell phone.

"Owen, put down the cupcake and pick up an apple… Okay? ...Okay. I love you." She ordered the person on the other end of the phone and she approached the group.

"Heads up. "Fargo."" Digger grumbled darkly but the officer heard him and she glared at him.

"Digger." She offered drolly and Digger nodded politely.

"Sheriff."

"Gentlemen, ma'am. I'm sheriff Jody Mills. I don't believe we've had the pleasure." She looked at Sam, Dean and Angelica.

"Agents Dorfman, Neidermeyer, and Blutoski. FBI." Dean offered and Angelica shot him the 'I will set you ablaze' glare and he smirked at her.

"Welcome to Sioux Falls, agents. Can I ask you what you're doing with digger here?" Jody asked curiously.

"They're doing their job. They believe me, sheriff."

"The FBI believes a dead man committed a murder?" Jody Mills glared at the three of them.

"Listen lady, whether the FBI believes if a dead man murdered somebody or not is irrelevant. Somebody WAS murdered! We are brought in to see EVERY aspect of a case, now if you CAN'T understand that simple concept…?" Angelica offered glibly making Sam and Dean pale in worry. Jody Mills' face fell into a scowl and she glared at Angelica before speaking.

" What'd you say your jurisdiction here was again?" Jody asked tersely and Dean smirked nervously.

"Our jurisdiction is wherever the United States government sends us." Dean offered cautiously but he glared at Angelica.

"Oh, yeah. How 'bout me and your supervisor have a little chat about that?" Jody shot a fierce look at Angelica again as Sam handed Jody a business card.

"Absolutely." Sam muttered darkly still unable to believe that Angelica had just put her foot in her mouth like that.

"Agent Willis speaking." The trio heard Bobby answer on the other end.

"Agent Willis, this is sheriff Jody Mills… Bobby?" Jody started but then her face dropped into a confused expression.

"Excuse me?"

"Is this Bobby singer?" Jody asked for clarification and Angelica snorted in laughter while Dean and Sam had the classic caught in headlights look.

"Listen, I don't know who this is, but... This is Agent Tom Willis of the FBI." Bobby tried again and Jody snorted in laughter.

"Bull crap!" She slammed her cell phone shut cutting off the call and she glared at the three of them while Digger was completely lost. "FBI huh?" She asked and saw the silent laughs Angelica was trying to hide.

"So, uh... So you know Bobby singer?" Sam offered quietly and Dean smirked sheepishly.

"That is a...a fun coincidence." Dean offered and he elbowed Angelica in the ribs to stop her from laughing even harder.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Angelica chortled out even harder and Sam kicked her shin and she yelped in pain.

"Here's what I know about Bobby singer. He's a menace around here, ass-full of drunk-and-disorderly's and mail fraud. You understanding me?" Jody glared at them but shot Angelica a confused expression. "Kid are you bi-polar?" She asked Angelica and Dean snorted in loud laughter.

"I think we all can agree that you've made yourself perfectly clear, yes." Dean exclaimed loudly to try to stop Mount Angel from erupting.

"So, whatever the four of you are planning, it ends here. Now. Ten-four on that, agents?" Jody glowered at them and they nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah…" Dean grumbled and Jody Mills walked away before Dean shot Angelica a dark expression.

"You have to admit Squishy THAT was hilarious!" Angelica giggled and Dean snorted in laughter while sharing an agreeing nod with Sam. Then all three of them started to snicker lightly. "I think we should get out of here before she comes back to see us all cackling like morons." Angelica offered and Dean choked on more laughter.


	154. There's Zombies, then there's zombies

They entered Bobby's house and just stared at him as he was moving around in his wheelchair like nothing was going on.

"You know how many times we called? Where have you been?" Dean asked with a whine and Bobby glowered at him.

"Playing murderball." Bobby offered snidely and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"Fun game isn't it?" She asked and Bobby slapped her in the head.

"Shut it kid…just cause' I ain't got the legs, don't mean I can't kick your ass!" Bobby warned her with a smirk.

"What's that smell? Is that soap? Did you clean?" Dean asked while looking around the slightly less than messy house. Even Angelica noticed that the place looked a little better. It even looked like Bobby had cleaned himself up a bit.

"What are you, my mother? Bite me!" He growled at Dean and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"Besides that what else have you been doing?" Angelica asked with a smirk and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"You know…trying to find a way to stop the devil…"

"What did you find?" Dean asked curiously and Bobby grumbled darkly before answering out loud.

"What do you think?!" He bit out defensively.

"So did you know about the weird case that was near here?" Angelica asked and Bobby gave her an exasperated grimace.

"The Benny Sutton thing? That's what this is about?" Bobby asked and the three hunters just stared at him stunned.

"You knew about this?" Dean asked trying not to lose his temper.

"Hell, yeah I knew about it. I checked into it already. There's nothing here." Bobby snapped at them and Angelica cringed worriedly.

"Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder." Sam offered slowly and Bobby snorted in sarcastic laughter.

"What witness? You mean Digger Wells? The man is a drunk!" Bobby argued with them.

"Okay I can buy that Grumpy…but what about the lightning storms?" Angelica asked curiously and Bobby shot her a dark look.

"It's February in South Dakota during storm season. Guys, I thought it was something, too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar." Bobby wouldn't budge on this argument and Angelica was getting the sense he was hiding something.

"Well who killed him then?" Sam asked and Bobby rolled his eyes again.

"Take your pick. This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-a son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a year long wouldn't mind putting a cap in his ass."

"Did you want to cap his ass?" Angelica asked with a cheeky smirk and Bobby growled this time.

"EVERYBODY wanted to put a cap in his ass! So yeah the entire population basically wanted the guy dead!"

"Did YOU do it?" Angelica asked again and Bobby threw a book at her and she ducked behind Sam barely missing getting hit.

"Okay so you're not telling us anything…" Dean offered trying to stop Bobby from killing his cousin.

"Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one." Bobby huffed indignantly and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"It's never wasted gas when I get to poke your buttons a little." She admitted with a grin and Bobby snorted in laughter. Angelica then bent over and hugged him. "We wuv you grumpy." She felt the slap to her head and the huff of laughter before Bobby shoved her away.

"Get outta here…" He grumbled trying not to smirk and Dean sighed.

"Okay we're leaving."

They left Bobby's house empty handed and started to drive down the road. Dean noticed something and turned around.

"What's up?" Sam asked curiously and Angelica noticed the entrance to a cemetery.

"Isn't that the graveyard?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Yeah. But Bobby already checked it out." Sam offered and Dean snorted derisively.

"What, Bobby's never wrong? Come on. We'll take a peek, and then we'll hit the road. Can't hurt." Dean offered and Angelica bit her lip worriedly.

"When was the last time we lost an argument with Bobby?" She asked making Sam and Dean look back at her. "He seemed very adamant against the whole thing. I mean, normally one of us gets him to crack at least a little. He stuck to his guns this time, he withstood my 'You must wuv me' expression, Sam's puppy eyes, and Dean's 'Tell me or I will set you ablaze' glare."

Her cousins looked at each other in realization and Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Shit, you're right…let's check out the graveyard…"

"Game, point, match." Angelica smirked victoriously and Dean rolled his eyes.

They searched the graveyard until they came across some dirt that looked disturbed.

"This look fresh to you guys?" Sam asked and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Did you even have to ask?" She snapped at him and he shot her the classis bitch face. They dug up the coffin and found it empty. "Okay that's scary…" She muttered darkly and Sam blinked seeing the coffin empty.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked worriedly and Dean glared.

"I don't know…but we're looking into it." He grumbled darkly and they figured to check out Clay Thompson's house.

They entered the dead man's house and looked around before they found Clay standing there in the living room. They were all shocked into silence until Clay put his hands up in fear.

"Don't shoot me! Please! There's money in the safe." The man offered completely terrified.

"We're not robbing you…" Angelica muttered darkly staying the hell away from the man who was supposed to be dead.

"Then what do you want? You can have anything…please…" The man used to be Clay Thompson looked at them confusedly.

"You're Clay Thompson?" Sam asked worriedly, even HE wasn't getting closer to the man.

"Who are you?" Clay asked worriedly and Dean blinked finally coming out of his stupor.

"FBI." Dean offered and Clay paled.

"Oh, my God. This is about Benny isn't it?" Clay bemoaned sadly and the three hunters just stared at him some more. "He killed me! He shot me in the back! I'm supposed to let him get away with that?"

"Is this a confession?" Angelica asked her cousins who just gave her freaked out looks.

"Please. I'll go with you. Just… just don't wake my kids." Clay pled with them and they looked even more confused.

"To where?" Sam asked completely lost with what was going on now.

"To Jail." Clay informed them and the three shared looks with each other.

"Let me get this straight. You're Clay Thompson, and you died five years ago?" Dean finally managed to string words together to get a coherent sentence.

"Yes I am."

"And you were saying that three days ago you climbed out of your grave, and you killed Benny Sutton?" Angelica asked and clay nodded.

"Yep…"

"So you are, in fact, a dead guy?" Sam asked getting more freaked out.

"I guess. I-I-I don't know what I am." Clay admitted sadly and his wife entered the living room carrying a cordless phone.

"Clay? I called 911." She mentioned worriedly while looking at the three strangers back to her husband.

"It's okay, honey. These men are the FBI. They're here about Benny." Clay mentioned to his wife calmly and Dean blinked.

"Why don't you come with us, Mr. Thompson? I think that'd be best." Dean offered quietly and the four of them left the house.

Clay stood by himself while the trio discussed what to do with him.

"Since he's a zombie I would normally say double tap in the head…" Angelica offered and Sam gave her a horrified look. "But he's fully functioning, moving and talking. I can't kill something that is willing to go quietly." Angelica ended and Sam relaxed when she said that.

"Guys the man is a monster." Dean argued with them.

"We're not killing him Dean." Angelica glared at him and Dean glared back at her.

"Then what do YOU two want to do?" Dean asked snidely.

"Knock him out….take him to Bobby's?" Sam offered and they thought about it before they heard Jody Mills yelling at them.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons!" She rose her gun at them and Dean blinked.

"Weapons, what weapons?" Angelica asked looking around and saw Dean holding his pistol in plain sight. "You're a freaking idiot." She sighed in despair and Dean swatted her in the head.

"Hey, remember the guy you said that was dead and couldn't possibly commit murder? There he is!" Dean pointed to Clay and Jody looked at the man in question before looking pointedly back at Dean.

"And…?" She answered and they looked at her in stunned silence.

"And you're welcome - for catching the undead killer zombie!" Dean snapped at her in surprise.

"Whatever he is or isn't that don't give you the right to shoot him in the middle of the street!" Jody Mills growled at Dean and Clay shot him a scared look.

"Shoot me?!" He asked in despair.

"You're free to go, Mr. Thompson." Jody informed the zombie and Angelica gaped at her in shock.

"FREE TO GO?!" Angelica screamed at her. "HE'S A FREAKING ZOMBIE!" Jody glared at her and put her in cuffs first.

"I can't believe you were gonna kill me." Clay yelled at Dean who sighed in exasperation.

"YOU'RE A ZOMBIE!" Dean yelled this time and Clay rolled his eyes.

"I'm a taxpayer!" Clay yelled back at him angrily.

"Just fucking arrest us and get this over with." Angelica growled quietly and Jody shoved her into the back seat.

The three sat in the jail cell talking to each other.

"So, what? Sheriff's on the take?" Dean asked and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Oh the stupid things he says…" Angelica shook her head and Dean smacked her again.

"I'm with her Dean…that might have been one of the dumbest things you've ever said. I mean what the zombies are paying her off?" Sam informed his older brother and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"Well fine then, what do YOU two think?" Dean snapped back at them and they shrugged. "At least I had an idea."

They noticed that Bobby Singer was out in the waiting area talking to Jody Mills and Sam huffed slightly.

"Huh…" Sam made the noise and Angelica and Dean looked over at Bobby.

"So, what? Now they're friends?" Dean asked sourly and Angelica sighed.

"As long as he gets us out of this…I could care less." She offered and Dean nodded in agreement.

Finally the three of them were let go and Bobby just looked at them with a head shake before they left the office.

"Hey, I thought the sheriff hated you?" Sam asked curiously and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"She did till five days ago." Bobby explained quietly and Dean blinked in surprise.

"What happened five days ago?" He asked and Angelica rolled her eyes this time.

"Jeez you're really thick…" She grumbled darkly and Sam nudged her in the side to shut her up.

"The dead started rising all over town." Bobby explained and they stared at him in silence.

"So you knew about this?" Sam asked pointedly and Bobby nodded.

"Yep."

"I think what Sam meant to say is, you lied to us?" Dean argued and Bobby sighed.

"Look I told you there was nothing here. And there isn't. Not for you guys. I can handle it."

"You can handle zombies alone?" Angelica asked worriedly.

"Oh for GOD's sake! There's zombies, and then there are 'zombies'. Come with me." He took them back to his house where he could explain to them what was going on.


	155. Mrs Singer?

They entered Bobby's place again and Angelica yawned tiredly. Dean and Sam were not as tired as she was and Dean was already jumping on Bobby's back.

"You want to tell us what the hell…?" Dean started to yell and they all blinked in surprise when they saw a pretty blond woman enter the living room.

"Oh, hey. I didn't realize you were bringing company." She gave Bobby a stern expression but was still emitting a warm disposition.

"Uhm…" Angelica looked at her cousins and noticed how pale they were. "You two know her?" They nodded mutely and listened to Bobby talk to the unknown woman.

"It's four A.M., babe. You didn't need to cook." He offered quietly but the woman smiled.

"Oh, please! I'll get some more plates!" The woman beamed at him again and headed towards the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Dean asked worriedly because he knew he hadn't been looking at the right person.

"Karen. My wife." Bobby offered and Angelica scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Wai…wha?" She asked not even able to process what was being said anymore.

"Your new wife?" Sam asked and Bobby sighed in defeat.

"My dead wife." Bobby stated simply and Angelica frowned then paled in realization.

"Oh…" She muttered and cleared her throat worriedly.

They were seated at the kitchen table while Dean was chowing down on the pies that Karen Singer had made.

"This is incredible, Mrs. singer." Dean admitted with a mouthful of pie.

"Ugh…" Angelica looked at him in disgust. "Squishy you really need to swallow before talking."

"Thank you, Dean." Karen smiled at Dean and she pat Angelica on the shoulder. "It's considered a compliment in this family to inhale food like that Angelica. I don't mind." She admitted smiling at the red head. "I remember when I first met Mark and Jill Collins…" She lightly placed some of Angelica's hair behind her ear in a motherly fashion.

"Could you, um, just give us a minute?" Bobby asked cautiously and she nodded and hurried to the living room to do some cleaning.

The Wonder Trio looked at Bobby in shock before Dean finally broke the silence.

"Are you fracking crazy Bobby?! Dude what the hell?!" He snapped at him and Bobby sighed.

"Dean, I can explain." Bobby tried to get through to Dean but Dean wasn't having any of it.

"Explain what? Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?!" Dean asked vehemently and Angelica slapped him in the head.

"DEAN!" She snapped at him warningly. Dean responded by slapping her in the back of the head even harder. The slap even made a thwack sound making Sam and Bobby cringe. "OW!" Angelica rubbed her head. "You've never hit me that hard before…what is going on with you?!"

"Shut up or you're getting it again…now answer me Bobby!" Dean glared at Angelica and looked at Bobby again.

"First of all, that's my wife, so watch it." Bobby glowered at Dean. "And second, if you ever hit that girl like that in my presence again boy, I'm going to shove a shotgun up your ass and turn you into a rocket launcher ya dang idgit!" Bobby finished his threat but Dean was not interested in what he had to say.

"Bobby, whatever that thing is in there, it is not your wife." Sam tried to get the conversation back on track.

"And how do you know that?" Bobby asked them and Angelica bit her lip in thought.

"Are you serious?!" Sam asked incredulously.

"You think I'm an idiot, boy? My dead wife shows up on my doorstep, I'm not gonna test her every way I ever learned?" Bobby glared at the larger Winchester.

"So what is it? Zombies? Revenant?" Dean asked tersely still itching to smack Angelica again.

"Hell if I can tell! She's got no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, Holy water..." Bobby was explaining but Dean interrupted him.

"Bobby, she crawled out of her coffin!" He yelled at him and Bobby sighed.

"That's just it, she didn't. I cremated her. Somehow, some way, she's back." Bobby explained and they looked at him.

"Okay that's scary…I mean text book scary…" Angelica admitted to herself.

"Tell me about it, kid." Bobby snorted wryly and she shrugged back at him.

"You bury her ashes?" Sam asked trying to ignore that Dean was being more insultive than usual.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded and Angelica frowned.

"Where was it?" She asked curiously as she ate some of the food on her plate. "Okay Dean was right…this pie is awesome!"

"I buried it in the cemetery. That's where they all rose from." Bobby offered while smirking sadly at Angelica.

"How many were there?" Dean asked ready to get to work.

"15, maybe 20, I made a list. Uh, there's Karen, Clay, Sheriff Mills' son came back…"

"And there were no signs? No omens?" Sam asked and Angelica smirked at Bobby.

"I'm guessing those lightning storms right Grumpy?" She asked and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…there were those." He admitted begrudgingly.

"That's what we said. What else?" Dean didn't want to talk any more than was needed.

"And through the fire stood before me a pale horse. And he that sat atop him carried a scythe, and I saw since he had risen, they, too, shall rise, and from him and through him." Bobby read from one of his books and Angelica groaned recognizing that particular passage.

"Death is behind this?" Dean asked while his face dropped into a frown.

"Death? Like "Grim Reaper" death?" Sam asked and Angelica hit her head into the table top.

"Yeah…and you should stop doing that kid…don't want your brain to end up like Dean's." Bobby smirked vapidly at the oldest Winchester brother who ignored the insult.

"Awesome. Another horseman. Must be Thursday." Dean grumbled darkly and Angelica gave him a confused look.

"What the hell does Thursday have to do with anything?" She asked and Sam started to talk over them, so they would stop arguing.

"Why would death raise people in a podunk town like Sioux falls?" Sam asked loudly and Bobby shot him a thankful expression.

"I don't know." Bobby admitted quietly.

"You know, if death is behind this, then whatever these things are... It's not good. You know what we have to do here right?" Dean asked Bobby pointedly and Angelica moved her hand to slap him again but the glare he gave her stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't think this is the same as Hollywood Movie Zombies, Dean." She offered with a cold expression.

"She doesn't remember anything, you know." Bobby admitted quietly and Angelica looked at him worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked curiously and Angelica the dark shadow cross Bobby's face.

"She doesn't remember being possessed, me killing her... Her coming back." Bobby explained and Angelica's face paled in horror. She placed her hands over her mouth in sadness.

"Oh God Bobby, I didn't know…" She whispered sadly. "I'm so sorry." She admitted and Bobby looked down at the table.

"Bobby..." Dean ignored Angelica and started to speak when Bobby interrupted him.

"No, no, don't 'Bobby' me. Just listen, okay? She hums when she cooks. She always used to hum when she cooked. Tone deaf as all hell, but... And I never thought I would hear it again. Look, just read revelation. The dead rise during the apocalypse. There's nothing in there that says that's bad! Hell, maybe it's the one good thing that comes out of this whole bloody mess!" Bobby was trying to ignore Dean's words.

"And what would you do if you were us?" Dean asked quietly and Angelica shot him a dark expression.

"I know what I'd do. And I know what you think you got to do. But... I'm begging you. Please. Please. Leave her be!" Bobby begged them and Angelica nodded in agreement while Sam and Dean just looked at him in worry.

"Guys it's not OUR decision to make." Angelica admitted and her cousins glared at her. "So far the only thing we have to go on is a guy that killed the man responsible for his death. So until we find somebody getting hungry…I'm not killing." Angelica glowered at the two brothers in front of her.

"I appreciate it kid…" Bobby started but Angelica interrupted him with a whisper.

"But Bobby…if something like that 'does' happen I won't be able to stop them…" She warned the older hunter who nodded in thanks.


	156. Girl Talk and Death Talk

Angelica entered the kitchen area and cleared her throat and saw Karen Singer straighten up and turn to her.

"Hello Angelica, what can I do for you?" She asked politely and Angelica shrugged.

"Need help cleaning up?" Angelica asked wanting to help and Karen smiled and nodded. Angelica had known that her idiot cousins had left without remembering she wasn't with them again. "Okay so where do you want me?" Angelica questioned and Karen pointed to the sink so they could do the dishes up and make more food later.

After about 15 minutes Angelica bit her lip and Karen saw the hesitance.

"Something on your mind sweetie?" Karen asked curiously.

"It's just something's been bugging me…" Angelica started and Karen looked at her.

"What?"

"Clay, he came home…" Angelica wasn't sure how to word this. "He remembered who it was that hurt him."

"Okay?" Karen asked warily and Angelica sighed.

"You lied didn't you?" Angelica asked quietly and Karen sighed sadly. "You lied about not remembering, because Clay remembered how he died."

"Yes I lied. But do you honestly think my husband could handle the fact that I remember him having to kill me?"

"Yeah…good point." Angelica smiled sadly. "Do you remember dying?" She asked curiously and Karen sat down pouring them both some tea.

"Yes, it was just dark at first…then there was light. I'm not sure what happened after that…" Karen admitted and Angelica took a sip of her tea. "You understand why I don't tell Bobby?"

"Yeah kind of…but he does deserve the truth no matter the pain or not."

"It wouldn't make any sense to somebody who was never in love. Is that case here?" Karen asked with a wry smirk and Angelica turned red.

"Uhm…"

"Oh I could see the lovesick expression a mile away kid. Who is he?"

"He's a friend of my cousin's." Angelica bit her lip embarrassedly.

"Does he know?" Karen asked pouring some more tea.

"It's kind of complicated…"

Karen laughed lightly and nodded.

"Isn't it always?" She asked but Angelica blushed again.

"Oh no…it's way more complicated than anything else…" Angelica spoke quietly and Karen looked at her oddly. "He's not exactly human…but he's so adorably naïve!" Angelica ended with a flush and Karen frowned.

"How does that work out?" Karen asked worriedly.

"He's…an Angel…" Angelica offered with a grin. "I mean wings, Holy Father kind of Angel."

"Oh…kay?" Karen motioned for her to continue.

"Anytime I've had trouble, he's been there. Anytime I've been injured he is always right there when I wake up." Angelica continued and Karen cleared her throat.

"Do you have any idea how 'he' feels?"

"He is the master of mixed signals. Jokes always go way over his head which is kind of adorable. There've been lots of hugs, the hugs eventual went from hugs to snuggles. But that was only when something bad had happened. There was one time he hugged me first but it had been when I had been abducted."

"Has there been anything other than hugs?" Karen asked seeing Angelica's face tinge bright red.

"Well there has been kisses, but they weren't initiated by either of us. I meant to kiss his cheek once and he turned his head to say something to me." Angelica smiled bashfully. "The second time it was to undo something he had done. First kiss and everything and he accidentally put a claim on me. Won't even mention the third time…THAT was a fiasco which Dean ended up with a punch to the face for." Angelica offered quietly and then thought about the most recent kiss and giggled slightly. "The last one was…Valentine's Day, and he took me dancing on top of Bobby's garage roof."

"Aw that's so romantic!" Karen offered while placing their used teacups into the sink. "So what was it like? Kissing an Angel like that?"

"There wasn't anything really the first couple times…but that time during the dance…" Angelica hiccupped on a giggle. "It was like snuggling into sunshine…oh god that sounded stupid!" Angelica moaned in despair and Karen patted her on the head.

"Love makes us say stupid things." Karen helped Angelica move the now clean dishes to where they can be used again. "Was there anything else you needed to talk about?"

"Well I already asked about death…" Angelica frowned while her forehead scrunched up. "I don't think I survived that meeting with Famine."

"Famine? Wow you three sure get around." Karen smirked at her but saw the freaked out look on Angelica's face.

"I keep having dreams…there's a boat, and a river…but it's not EXACTLY a river. I can't remember anything else about it…but if I had died then why would they all lie?" Angelica asked herself.

"Well those cousins of yours really care about you. They probably felt it was better to protect you."

"But I've died before…there wasn't a river. Why was there a river this time?" Angelica asked and rubbed her temple to relieve the pounding headache that was surfacing.

"If it means anything…I didn't see a river when 'I' died." Karen offered and Angelica frowned even more worried.

Hours later they had made more pies and more food and were letting everything set out to cool down. Karen looked out of the window and smirked back at Angelica.

"I think Dean's back…" She offered and went outside to greet him. Angelica saw Dean peeking through the kitchen window and he saw her alive and well and smirked in relief.

Dean turned and yelped in surprise seeing Karen standing behind him. Angelica put her hand to her mouth and giggled lightly. Dean and Karen entered through the back door and Karen was smirking.

"Did I scare you?" She asked as Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"No. No. No. There's, Nothing scary about you at all!" Dean looked over at Angelica and smirked sheepishly. "Yeah sorry about leaving you behind…"

"Again you mean…" Angelica offered glibly and Dean cringed.

"Yeah…again…"

"Feel like some lunch?" Karen asked Dean saving him from his cousin.

"I'm good. Thanks." Dean smirked slightly but frowned again seeing all the food.

"Oh. Come on there's more pie." Karen tried again but Dean sighed.

"I don't think Bobby wants me here, I just really came back for Angelica…" Dean offered politely and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"Yeaah…sure you did." Angelica replied back at him and he sighed in defeat.

"Did you guys bake all these? Heh you must like pies." Dean tried for small talk.

"Angelica only helped with this batch. I don't know what it is. Since I got back, I can't stop baking!" Karen smiled at him.

"Yeah, when do you have time to sleep?" Dean asked curiously and Angelica glowered at him knowing where his questioning was heading.

"I don't. Must be the excitement." Karen replied and saw Angelica's glare to Dean and she sighed.

"Or being dead." Dean muttered darkly and felt the slap to his head from Angelica.

"You're really in rare form today…"

"I know you don't trust me." Karen ended their bickering before it got out of hand. Dean looked over at her.

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked curiously.

"Come on, Dean. That's why you're here, isn't it? Keeping an eye on me? I know who you are. Just like I know Bobby's not the same mild-mannered scrap dealer I married. You hunt things. I-I'm a thing. I get it!" She offered calmly and Dean sighed.

"So then you know that Sam and I would never let anything happen to Bobby. That he's like a father to us. We would also never let anything bad happen to Angel over there…" Dean stated simply, undertoning the threat if something were to happen to either Bobby or Angelica.

"I understand. And he's lucky to have you looking out for him, Dean. But you're not the only one." Karen offered going back to work in the kitchen cleaning up the new mess.

"Is that so?" Dean questioned and Karen rolled her eyes.

"I-I remember everything, you know. When I died. That demon taking over my body... And the things it made me do. And Bobby having no choice but to... Well, you know what he did. But I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The guilt. It weighs on him." Karen explained sadly and Angelica hugged her.

"So why don't you just tell him you remember?" Dean asked and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"I've already gave her that line…"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you've never been in love. He's my husband. My job is to bring him peace... Not pain."

Dean was turning to leave and was nudging Angelica closer to the door when Karen stopped her.

"Angelica, thanks for the talk. I hope you figure out what it means." Angelica nodded thankfully and the two hunters left.

Dean was at the car and bit his lip he finally spoke up.

"What could you two possibly talk about?" He asked freaked out and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Girl stuff Dean…you wouldn't know." Angelica snapped at him and he sighed.

"Look I'm sorry I hit you that hard…as soon as we left he laid into me and didn't stop until we reached the diner from before. He decided it was best to leave you at Bobby's so you could cool down and NOT kill me."

"He's right…I was pissed. But I accept your apology on the grounds that if you do that again, Castiel and Gabriel won't be able to put Humpty back together again…you get me?" She asked and Dean snorted in laughter.

"Loud and clear kid….loud and clear…"

"You're also taking me back to the Motel so I can sleep. That woman can freaking cook…I'm tired…"


	157. only ONE kind of zombie

Angelica twitched in her sleep but Dean ignored it and still looked up some information on the laptop. Sam had gone to check on one of the zombies that had risen up. Angelica whimpered and twitched again, this time Dean did look up and frowned. He felt that this scene was eerily familiar, it reminded him of his nightmares of Hell. Suddenly Angelica snapped awake and fell off of the chair she was asleep in.

"RIVER!" She snapped out loud and backed up into the wall. "Not a river!" She grumbled again holding her head in pain. Dean stood up worriedly and rushed to her side but she shoved him away. "DAMNIT I CAN'T REMEMBER!" She growled in despair and saw Dean looking at her worriedly. "What did you idiots do to me?" She snapped at him and he frowned again. "Why is there a river? I died, and there was a river! There wasn't a river the other times I died…"

"You died…?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Famine killed me didn't he?! That was NO river Dean! It was the fucking River Styx wasn't it?!"

"I don't know Angel…but yeah you did die. Gabriel mentioned something about a ferryman but I didn't know what he meant."

"Shit…" Angelica slumped down against the wall when she realized what it was. "That's why…Dean…" She looked at him and he swallowed nervously. "That's why Gabriel stepped in. The other time's there wasn't a River, because both sides of my soul were intact. Now that Castiel has lost his half…I can't go to heaven if I die."

"You're going to hell no matter what?" Dean asked angrily but Angelica shook her head.

"I don't think so Squishy…even Hell doesn't want half a soul. I think I was on a boat to Limbo, or worse, Purgatory…"

"Well then I guess no more stupid heroics for you…" Dean snapped at her with a wry smirk and she rolled her eyes at him.

Not long after that Sam came running into the Motel Room and looked freaked out. He was also covered in blood, spit and what looked like guts.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked in horror and Sam started to explain everything to them as they drove back to Bobby's place.

They hurried into Bobby's living room and Bobby listened to them but shushed them.

"Keep your damn voices down. Karen's upstairs!" He warned them and Dean was on a rampage.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're a little tense right now. Who's old lady Jones?!" Dean growled at him and Bobby sighed.

"The first one to come up." Bobby answered and Sam bit his lip worriedly.

"The first one to go bad."

"Ah, she was always a nutty broad." Bobby answered back and Angelica snorted in laughter. She couldn't help it, sometimes that man knew just what to say.

"Nutty how? Nutty like the way she ate her husband's stomach? Was that the level of nutty she was in life?" Dean elbowed Angelica in the ribs to shut her up.

"No." Bobby ceded victory to Dean.

"Look, Bobby, I feel for you. But you have got to acknowledge that you're not exactly seeing this straight!" Dean tried to make the older hunter see and Sam stepped in.

"Bobby, whether you admit it or not, these things are turning. We have to stop them - all of them…" He ended quietly before Angelica stood between Bobby and her cousins.

"What gives you two the right to tell him how to kill his wife?! I know he's being a bit screwy BUT it's HIS wife!"

"I think it's time to go." Bobby offered quietly while placing his gun across his lap.

"What?" Dean asked in complete shock.

"You heard me. Off my property…" Bobby told them again.

"Or what? You'll shoot?" Sam asked worriedly.

"If Karen turns, I will handle it my way." Bobby looked at the boys coldly and Dean sighed.

"This is dangerous." Dean snapped at Bobby who just cocked the weapon menacingly.

"I'm not telling you twice." Bobby glared at them and they left. Angelica was about to leave but Bobby grabbed her arm stopping her and she looked back. "Why ARE you on my side?" He asked curiously and Angelica sighed sadly.

"I know what it's like to be forced into a situation where you have to kill somebody you care about in order to save them from more pain."

"Oh like you would even…"

"Yeah Bobby…I do know. I killed my best friend because there was no way she would survive another encounter with the Daniels Brothers. I didn't want her to suffer any more. There's not a day that goes by when my thoughts drift to Maggie and what I did to her." Angelica knelt beside the wheelchair. "If you need to…you know…" Angelica motioned to the gun in his lap and he nodded. "Could you tell her goodbye for me?" She asked while tears fell down her cheeks.

"Sure thing kid…now get outta here." Bobby ordered her as his eyes started to tear up.

Angelica walked over to the Impala wiping her eyes, and rubbing the wetness off of her cheeks when she heard Dean and Sam talking.

"So! I'm gonna have to go back there and… and… and kill her. That's the only thing I can think of." Dean mentioned quietly and Angelica gave him such a powerful glare that he backed up a bit in fear.

"If he sees you, you're a dead man." Sam mentioned drolly and shifted when Angelica turned the fearsome glare at him.

"Well, then, I guess I won't let him see me." Dean offered and looked over at Angelica worriedly.

"Okay. I'll...Head to town and rescue everyone - should be easy." Sam muttered darkly and Angelica turned around ready to bolt back into the house to warn Bobby.

"Yeah it sounds easy." Dean offered back to Sam before he grabbed Angelica around her waist and took her back to the car.

Sam watched as Dean put something in her mouth to gag her from screaming to Bobby. Then Dean handcuffed her to the steering wheel. Sam snorted in dry humor as he looked around.

"I guess that means I'm taking the Pick Up truck over there…" Sam muttered darkly. "I'm going to need help."

"Sheriff?" Dean asked making sure that Angelica didn't bite him. "Careful Angel, don't want to think you're a zombie…" He offered snidely and she muffled the words 'asshole' through the gag.

"Last time I checked, the sheriff was pretty pro-zombie." Sam offered and grimaced at Angelica.

"Convince her." Dean snapped at him and Sam rolled his eyes.

"How? I don't know….I could take Angelica with me?" Sam muttered worriedly and Dean snorted in laughter.

"No…she needs a time out right now."

"I can't believe you handcuffed her to your steering wheel…she's going to kill you later." Sam shook his head and he drove off towards the town.

Angelica sat in the driver's seat trying to pull at the handcuffs that were looped into the steering wheel. She growled angrily and managed to finally spit the gag out of her mouth.

"He is going to die…" She growled to herself trying to slip her hand through the cuff. Angelica heard one lone gunshot echo through the junkyard and she gasped knowing what it meant. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she bent over the steering wheel and cried.

A few minutes Angelica heard and saw Dean and Bobby leaving the house.

"You know, Bobby, if you want to sit this one out..." Dean offered but Bobby didn't want to hear it.

"Let's just get going." Bobby glared at the ground.

Angelica frowned hearing something to the side of the car and she turned to look and paled in horror. She froze and didn't move a muscle because starting to pass the windows of the Impala were zombies and they were approaching the house where Dean and Bobby were.

Dean and Bobby were trying to fight off the zombies but they were having a hard time of it. Angelica looked at the steering wheel and sighed. 'What those two need is a distraction.' Angelica thought to herself and felt the hysterical laugh fly from her body.

"So much for no more stupid heroics…" She shook her head and leaned her hands against the car horn.

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP!

Dean heard the Impala's car horn and paled in horror.

"Oh shit…" He muttered in fear and Bobby looked at him.

"Who's that?" He asked sternly and Dean groaned in defeat.

"I handcuffed Angel to the steering wheel!" Dean moaned in horror and Bobby gaped at him.

"YOU WHAT?!" Bobby looked over and saw Angelica Collins in the car drawing attention to herself. "GOD DAMNIT DEAN!" Bobby reached around and smacked Dean in the head.

The zombies stopped going after them and started to turn towards the beeping car. Angelica paled in fear and felt around with her free hand trying to find something to use as a weapon if need be. She looked over at Dean and Bobby and rolled her eyes before she quickly opened the door.

"GET THE FUCK IN THE HOUSE JACKASS!" She screamed at them and slammed the door shut before a zombie had lunged for her.

She saw that Dean and Bobby managed to get back in the house and she rolled her eyes again seeing more Zombie show up and go for the house any way. She managed to reach the glove compartment and found several small tools. She smirked to herself knowing Dean would kill her for this later. She used the tools to work the steering wheel off of the structure of the car. So now she was technically free from the car…but still stuck in the car.

Angelica growled angrily and heard Gabriel over the link.

_You okay Sweet Cheeks?_ He asked curiously. _I can sense some MAJOR aggravation from you._

'I am fine Wingman…JUST FINE!'

_Need help?_

'NOPE I GOT IT HANDLED!'

Angelica slammed the car door open beaning a zombie with it and used the steering wheel as her weapon. She smashed the wheel into a couple of zombie's heads in rapid succession and managed to get on top of the Impala. Any time a zombie tried to climb up she either kicked it or brought the steering wheel onto its head.

"Yeah I'm like fucking TYRESE!" Angelica shouted as she dispatched another zombie. She didn't know why she had thought of the burly black man from The Walking Dead comic books but it seemed to fit.

She heard weapons discharging around her and she panted looking around seeing Sam and Sheriff Jody Mills looking at her.

"Uhm Angelica…is that the steering wheel?" Sam asked feeling his lips twitch fighting off laughter. "That is epic…he's going to flip out."

"Yeah can we clean the house of Zombies now? They got in!" Angelica jumped down and turned down the gun that Jody offered her. "No thanks I'm good right now."

Together the three of them entered the house clearing it out of anymore Zombies. They found Dean and Bobby holed up in a closet and Angelica smirked vapidly at him. Dean's face was confused at first and then he paled looking at the steering wheel still attached to her wrist.

"Is that MY steering wheel?" He asked with a clenched jaw and Bobby couldn't stop the snorts of laughter at seeing Angelica dangle the wheel in front of Dean's face.

"Yeah I got bored out there…do you have a key?" She asked and Sam snorted in laughter turning away to hide the fact that he was laughing at Dean's expense.

Sam, Dean and Angelica helped Jody Mills clean up the town and held a massive fire at the cemetery to make sure the zombies were now disposed of properly.

"Well, if there's any zombies left out there, we can't find them." Dean muttered darkly.

"How are the townspeople?" Sam asked and Jody sighed.

"Pretty freaked out. Hell, traumatized. A few of them are calling the papers. As far as I can tell, nobody's believed 'em yet." She mentioned quietly and Angelica gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry." Angelica hugged her tightly while whispering into Jody's ear. "I am so sorry." She muttered and Jody hugged her back feeling the emotions catch up to her.

"My whole family…" She moaned in despair and Angelica hugged her once more.

"Is that everyone?" Dean asked quietly.

"All but one." Sam mentioned just as quietly.

Dean looked back at Angelica slightly put off when he protectively coddled his newly attached steering wheel. In retrospect HE had cuffed her, and SHE had saved him and Bobby. But why did she have to take the damn steering wheel?!

Later the three of them were standing in the junkyard having another funeral pyre for Karen Singer. Sometime during the middle Bobby sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"So, thinking maybe I should apologize for losing my head back there." He offered but they all shook their heads.

"You don't us anything Grumpy." Angelica offered sadly and Bobby sighed again.

"Hey, look, I don't know squat from shinola about love, but... At least you got to spend five days with her, right?" Dean was trying to be comforting.

"Dean just stop talking…" Angelica muttered darkly and Sam smirked at her.

"Right. Which makes things about a thousand times worse. She was the love of my life. How many times do I got to kill her?" Bobby grumbled more to himself and felt Angelica grip his shoulder offering support.

"Are you gonna be okay, Bobby?" Sam asked but Bobby looked at the fire quietly before speaking again.

"You three should know... Karen told me why death was here."

"What do you mean?" Angelica asked worriedly and Bobby cleared his throat.

"I know why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota. He came for me." He answered worrying the younger hunters.

"What do you mean, you?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Death came for me. He brought Karen back to send me a message." Bobby explained.

"Why you?" Angelica asked quietly and Bobby bit out a dark laugh.

"Because I've been helping you, you sons of bitches. I'm one of the reasons you're still saying no to Lucifer, Sam." He snapped bitterly.

"So this was like a hit on your life?" Dean asked and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if they wanted to take my life or... My spirit. Either way, they wanted me out of the way." Bobby offered and started to roll away back towards the house.

"You're going to be okay right Bobby?" Sam asked worriedly but he was ignored.

Angelica found Bobby sitting in the living room just staring at the tv set. She sat down beside him and watched the news with him.

"So how is it that somebody that pretty got saddled with a loser like you?" Angelica asked with a light teasing smirk and Bobby looked at her before he snorted in laughter.

"Just lucky I guess." He answered truthfully and Angelica hugged him.

"How did you two meet?" She asked curiously and Bobby smirked sadly.

"Her car pretty much broke apart of her. She had some people help her bring her car to my garage. At the risk of sounding like a crappy romance novel…it was love at first sight."

Angelica smiled sadly at her older friend and saw his small smile fall into a dark frown.

"Angelica…" He started and looked at her sadly and she frowned worriedly. "What I say next doesn't get repeated to those idgit cousins of yours…"

"Okay…" She smirked worriedly wondering if he meant about the hidden romantic he was. What he said next made her inside freeze in terror.

"There was another part to the message kid…" Bobby sighed sadly. "It was for you…" Bobby tried but fought the fear he was feeling.

"What about me?" Angelica asked with wide eyes.

"He said…no matter what the Archangel or your cousins do…" Bobby rubbed his eyes sadly. "He said the end will always be the same…"

"The same…?" Angelica asked becoming more terrified.

"You're still going to fall to Lucifer…"


	158. The Dark Side of the Moon is Dark Indeed

Angelica sat in shock and then snorted in laughter.

"Oh is that all?" She asked sarcastically. "Here I was thinking he had something bad to tell me…"

"Kid you ain't wrapped right…" Bobby shook his head unable to stop the smirk. "But you are definitely a Winchester."

A week or two later Angelica woke up in the Motel and entered the bathroom. She sighed and looked at her reflection tiredly. She was still having the nightmares about the River Styx. She washed her face up a bit and heard something happening in the main room that made her keep quiet.

"Looking for this?" A hunter held Dean's gun up as Dean turned to look at the rest of the room. He saw Sam who was also at gunpoint, but the bathroom door was closed which means Angelica had been in there and was probably smart enough to stay in there.

"Mornin'." Dean greeted his brother with a droll sense of humor and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Hands where I can see 'im." The man ordered Dean who lifted his hands then sat up in bed.  
>"Wait a minute. Is that you, Roy? It is, isn't it. Which makes you Walt. Hiya Walt." Dean suddenly recognized the voices from their captors and the two hunters removed their masks.<p>

"Don't matter." Walt argued snidely and the two guys looked at the brothers. "Where's that cousin of yours?"

"She's back at Bobby Singer's. We had a recent bad job and she needed the time off. So you two seem a tad upset…" Dean offered quickly then smirked at them disarmingly.

"You think you can flip the switch on the Apocalypse and just walk away, Sam?" Roy snapped at the larger Winchester.

"Who told you that?" Sam asked scrunching up his face in confusion.

"We ain't the only hunters after you." Walt cocked the shotgun and Sam started to panic. "See you in the next life."

"Hear me out. I can explain, okay? Please." Sam tried to plead with the two but Walt shot the gun anyway. Dean tried to get up to get to his brothers side but they forced him back down.

"Stay the hell down." Roy snapped at him and Walt cleared his throat.

"Shoot 'im." Walt ordered Roy or just looked at him in horror.

"Killin' Sam was right but Dean…" He tried to argue and Walt interrupted him.

"He made us and we just snuffed his brother, you idiot. You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester's on your ass, 'cause I don't. Shoot 'im."

Dean looked at his brother's body and then glowered at the two still standing. He hoped Angelica could get in contact with her Dynamic Duo at some point and help them.

"Go ahead, Roy, do it. But I'm going warn you, when I come back I'm going to be pissed. C'mon! Let's get this show on the road!" Dean spat out at them and Walt rolled his eyes.

"Come on, already." He snapped at Roy and instead of waiting shot Dean himself.

Angelica listened at the door to the bathroom and almost let out a squeak of horror when she heard a shotgun going off. She heard muffled yelling then, another shot made her cover her mouth in terror. She heard footsteps approach the bathroom door.

"He said their cousin was back at Singer's place." One of the voices argued but she heard another voice scoff.

"Like I've ever believed anything Dean Winchester had to say." The other man snapped and was going to open the door.

Angelica felt the panic coursing through her veins as the doorknob started to turn. From down the Motel Hallway everybody heard the housekeeper wandering towards the room and whoever was on the other side left in a panic.

Angelica cautiously left the bathroom and went to the front door and quickly placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob and shut the door as quietly as she could. She hurried back to the main room where the beds were. Angelica let out a short cry before she covered her mouth in horror.

Her cousins were dead, and she wasn't! It was like she was back with her sister and friends!

"Why am I the only one that gets to live?" Angelica asked herself crying against the wall. She was now rocking back and forth before finally letting the panic attack take over. She felt her body tilt slightly and land against the floor but she just didn't feel like moving right now.

Castiel and Gabriel appeared in the Motel Room suddenly and they looked at the bloody scene.

"That's going to leave a mark." Gabriel muttered darkly but noticed that Castiel was looking around the room. "What's up little bro?"

"They are dead…but where is Angelica?" Castiel asked worriedly and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"She's over there…looks like shock to me." Gabriel explained but cringed seeing Castiel hurry to her side. "What part of shock do you not understand?"

Castiel ignored him and went to lightly touch Angelica who flinched away with a whimper of terror and she scooted away from him.

"Angelica, it's me…" Castiel informed her quietly but she still was stuck in the midst of a panic attack.

"Sweet Cheeks chill out we're here!" Gabriel snapped at her and she flinched again but looked around at Castiel finally.

"Castiel?" She asked then she looked at Gabriel. "Gabriel?" She asked again and they nodded and Angelica lunged forward and tackled Castiel with a frantic hug.

Castiel was surprised that normally he wouldn't have been knocked over but his transition into human had him a little less immoveable. Castiel fell backwards against the floor with an 'oomph.' Angelica was crying again but now she was sobbing into his shoulder and snuggling into his trench coat.

"They're dead!" Angelica moaned pathetically and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Well I can fix that…" Gabriel muttered darkly about to snap his fingers. Castiel shot him a scowl and Gabriel paused.

"Gabriel, they can use their time in heaven to find and talk to Joshua." Castiel offered and Gabriel rolled his eyes again.

"Really kiddo? You want to use the moron twins like that? Okay then…" Gabriel grumbled darkly and noticed that Angelica was still on the floor basically on top of Castiel. "So…" Gabriel smirked at them. "You two look comfy, should I leave and give you some alone time?"

"I need to contact Dean, could you watch over her?" Castiel lightly moved Angelica off of him and she huffed.

"I'm not a toy that gets passed around guys!" She snapped at them and the Angelic Brothers looked down embarrassedly.

"Sorry."/"Sorry." They muttered quietly and Gabriel looked up mischievously.

"However…" He started again with a grin and Angelica rolled her eyes as he put an arm around her shoulders. "I could play with the toy and 'break' it a couple times!" He offered and Castiel glowered at him.

Castiel then grabbed Angelica's wrist and tugged her back to his side.

"On second thought Gabriel…she would want to know how her cousins are doing." Castiel snapped at Gabriel who rolled his eyes again and flew away with a blast of air and ruffling feathers.

"You know…" Angelica admitted quietly to Castiel. "You don't have to act so jealous Flyboy." Castiel shot her a glare and she cleared her throat nervously.

"I am NOT jealous…but it DOES concern me when you let him joke that way with you."

"Sounds like jealousy to me…" Angelica offered in a sing-song voice.

"Not jealous…" Castiel glowered at her and went to prepare to speak to Dean in any way that he could.

Castiel was looking at the radio he was working on and heard Angelica from across the room.

"Jealous…" She offered quietly and he sighed in exasperation and glared at her. She made a little kissy face at him and he looked back down at the radio trying to ignore the redness rising on his cheeks.


	159. Follow That Road

Dean woke up inside the Impala and he looked around confusedly. He got out of the car and he heard the trunk close. He worriedly went around to the back of the car and stood there in shock at seeing his little brother at age 13.

"Sammy?" Dean asked confusedly and the younger version of Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go!" Sam walked off towards a field carrying some fireworks.

"Weird dream." Dean grumbled to himself and followed Sam into the field.

"Got your lighter?" Sam asked while situating the fireworks. Dean looked around in his pockets before finding a lighter.

"Whoa, I haven't seen this in years." Dean snorted in laughter and looked around before Sam bounced almost excitedly.

"Fire 'em up!" Sam exclaimed and Dean lit the fireworks setting them off.

"Hey I remember this! It's Fourth of July, 1996." The fireworks die. Dean looked down at Sam, while Sam looked over at Dean. He was happy, which rarely happened for his little brother in their youth.

"Dad would never let us do anything like this. Thanks, Dean. This is great!" Sam grinned happily at his big brother. Sam then hugged Dean who hesitantly returned the hug before Sam ran to light more fireworks. "Fire in the hole!"

Dean started to have weird flashbacks and kept seeing himself getting shot in a Motel Room. He looked back and noticed Sam was now gone.

"Sam?" Dean shouted for his brother and looked around the Impala. Then without warning a loud screech came from the radio.

"Dean!" The voice came through and Dean tilted his head in confusion and he entered his car.

"Cas?" Dean asked worriedly and heard Castiel sigh in relief.

"Yeah, it's me." Dean sat back in the seat creeped out that Castiel had sounded pleased.

"You gotta stop poking around in my dreams. I need some me time." Dean offered with a wry smirk.

"Listen to me very closely. This isn't a dream." Castiel explained slowly and Dean frowned.

"Then what is it?" Dean asked getting more worried.

"Deep down, you already know." Castiel offered truthfully and Dean closed his eyes.

Dean remembered getting shot after his brother had been shot.

"I'm dead." Dean answered his own question and sighed.

"Condolences." Castiel offered and looked over at Angelica who had snickered slightly.

"Was that Angel?!" Dean asked hearing his cousin on the other end. "Shit…is she okay? Was she hurt at all?!"

"Damn Squishy breathe buddy…" Angelica offered through the link and Dean rolled his eyes.

"So where am I?" Dean asked trying to stay calm.

"Heaven." Castiel answered his question while trying to keep Angelica from hi-jacking the radio link again.

"Heaven? How did I get to heaven?" Dean asked not letting Castiel get a word in edgewise.

"Please, listen. This spell, this connection, it's difficult to maintain." Castiel started again but Dean interrupted him.

"Wait. If I'm in heaven, then where's Sam?" Dean asked worriedly and heard Castiel sigh in irritation.

"What do you see?" Castiel asked trying to rush through the conversation.

"What do you mean 'what do I see'?" Dean snapped and Castiel felt a migraine coming, which confused him because he didn't know what a migraine even was…but if the pressure behind his eyes was anything to go by…it didn't feel pleasant.

"Some people see a tunnel or a river. What do you see?" Castiel tried again letting Angelica see how aggravated he was getting. She approached Castiel again and lightly rubbed the back of his neck at the bottom of his skull. Castiel sighed and let his eyes close a bit before he was drawn back into the conversation with Dean.

"Nothing. Just my dash. I'm in my car. I'm on a road." Dean offered and Castiel breathed in relief.

"Alright. A road. For you it's a road. Follow it, Dean. You'll find Sam. Follow the road." The radio suddenly cut out and Dean grumbled to himself.

Castiel looked over at Angelica who had been watching him worriedly.

"Was that a headache?" She asked curiously and Castiel rolled his eyes then moaned in pain at the movement. "Dean does that to you…come here…" Angelica grabbed his forearm and made him get up and follow her to the bathroom.

She made Castiel sit on the edge of the bathtub and wet a washcloth before wringing the excess water out of it.

"Here this should help." She lightly put the damp cloth across his eyes and he cringed feeling the coldness. After a few seconds the coldness felt nice and Angelica took her cue to lightly touch the washcloth and lightly rubbed his eyes while they were protected by the washcloth.

Castiel sat completely still while Angelica lightly rubbed his eyes with the cold cloth.

"Feel better?" Angelica asked when Castiel stopped her hand and she bit her lip worried that she made it worse.

"It was…enjoyable…" Castiel admitted truthfully and Angelica sighed in relief.

Dean drove down the road and finally came to a nice home. He got out and approached it worriedly and looked in and found his little brother inside the house eating dinner with a nice family.

"Thank you." Sam offered politely to the older man who seemed to be the father.

"So, Sam. I hear you're new to McKinley." The man offered curiously and Sam nodded.

"Um, yes sir. Two weeks." Sam explained looking a bit freaked out but still going with it.

"Stephanie over here just can't seem to stop talking about you." The father smirked at his daughter who was about 13 years old and had braces.

"Dad, shut up!" Stephanie exclaimed mortified but she smiled at Sam nervously before she lightly touched his leg. Sam jumped in surprise and he looked over seeing his brother entering the room.

"Wow. Just wow." Dean shook his head with a vapid smirk.

"Dean? What are you doing in my dream?" Sam asked worriedly and Dean rolled his eyes at his brother and waved him into the living room so they could talk.

The conversation in the dining room continued even though Sam is no longer seated at the table. He is in the living room with Dean.

"So, what does your father do for a living?" The father paused for an answer. "You don't say…"

"Heaven?" Sam asked while they watched the family continue to eat and talk.

"Yup." Dean answered and Sam gave Dean a worried expression.

"Was Angelica hurt? Do we need to look for her also?" Sam asked his brother who shook his head.

"Nah, Cas is there with her right now guarding our bodies…and didn't THAT just sound screwy?!" Dean snapped at himself after he said the guarding bodies part.

"That's good…but how are we in heaven?" Sam asked curiously.

"All that clean living, I guess." Dean shrugged and Sam shot him a look of exasperation.

"No, you… I can understand...but me? Maybe you haven't noticed but I've done a few things?" Sam offered glibly thinking about all the bad things he had done.

"You thought you were doing the right thing." Dean tried to reason but Sam sighed.

"Last I checked it wasn't the road to heaven that was paved with good intentions." Sam argued and Dean sighed this time.

"Yeah, well, if this is the Sky-Mall it sucks. I mean, where's the triplets and the latex, you know? C'mon, a guy has needs!" Dean complained and Sam shook his head at his brother. He then looked over at the family eating dinner.

"You know, when you bite the dust they say your life flashes before your eyes." Sam started and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Your point?" Dean asked him.

"This house, it's one of my memories." Sam explained and Dean thought to himself.

"When I woke up, I woke up in one of my memories. The Fourth of July we burned down that field?" Dean offered and Sam shrugged.

"Maybe that's what heaven is: a place where you relive your greatest hits." Sam offered and Dean quirked an eyebrow at him.

"So… playing footsies with brace-face in there? Then that's a trophy moment for you?" Dean asked with a smirk and Sam glared at him.

"Where's Angelica with her head slaps when you need them?" Sam grumbled to himself darkly then spoke louder so Dean could hear him. "I was eleven years old. This was my first real Thanksgiving!"

"What are you talking about? We had Thanksgiving every year!" Dean shouted at him and Sam shot him a dark expression.

"We had a bucket of extra-crispy and Dad passed out on the couch." Sam argued and Dean thought about it before nodding in agreement. Suddenly outside there was a low rumbling sound that seemed to get louder. "I don't remember this." Sam sounded worried and they looked around when all of the lights went out. Even with all of these going on, the family in the dining room still ate. The house started to shake and the brothers shared a freaked out look.

"Hey. We should, uh…" Dean motioned to the wall and to relative safety when Sam nodded.

"Definitely." He agreed and they moved.

Furniture started to shake and things that were on the wall started to fall off. Dean ducked down while Sam hid somewhere else. A sudden burst of light flashed in through the window like a searchlight. They managed to stay out of the beam of light not sure what would happen if they had it hit them. After a few seconds the beam of light disappeared and the brother shared odd looks before they moved from their spots.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Sam asked while Dean started to fiddle with a radio.

"I don't know but we are taking the escalator back downstairs. Cas!" Dean shouted into the radio and Sam shot him a worried look.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Dean snapped at him and Sam smirked.

"Like you've lost your mind…" Sam offered and Dean glowered at him.

"Cas talked to me before using this phone-home radio thing, so I— Cas!" Dean shouted again and the tv behind them turned on.

"I can hear you." Castiel offered through the screen as he appeared on it. The reception was terrible and it looked like the picture would cut out at any second.

"Angelica can you hear us to?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah…looking good guys…" Angelica offered slightly to the right of Castiel.

"Okay enough kid…I, uh, I found Sam but, but something just happened. There was this weird beam of light." Dean interrupted both Sam and Angelica who glared at him.

"Don't go into the light." Castiel offered worriedly and the three hunters looked at him in worry.

"Okay. Thanks, Carol Ann. What was it?" Dean asked and heard the light snicker from Angelica. "Yeah I thought you'd like that one…"

"Not what: whom. Zachariah. He's searching for you." Castiel tried to move Angelica away from the tv set so he could talk uninterrupted.

"And if he finds us?" Sam asked worriedly.

"You can't say yes to Michael and Lucifer if you're dead so Zachariah needs to return you to your bodies." Castiel explained and Sam nodded.

"Great! Problem solved!" Sam exclaimed and Angelica moved back into sight.

"I don't think Douchariah would just let you guys leave without forcing you into saying yes…" Angelica argued and Castiel smirked towards the screen so she wouldn't see it.

Sam and Dean saw the slight smirk and shared a look with each other.

"Besides you're behind the Wall. This is a rare opportunity." Castiel explained and Dean cringed slightly.

"For what?" Dean asked worriedly.

"You need to find an angel. His name is Joshua." Castiel was again interrupted by Dean.

"Hey, man, no offense but we are kind of ass full of angels, okay. You find him." Dean snapped and Castiel sighed in exasperation.

"I can't! I can't return to heaven." Castiel argued feeling slightly bitter at the information and Angelica lightly rub his hand in a soothing gesture.

"So what's so important about Joshua?" Sam asked noticing Angelica trying to keep Castiel calm.

"The rumor is; he talks to God." Castiel offered a little more calmly.

"And, so?" Dean shrugged and he received a dark look from Castiel.

"You think maybe…just maybe…we should find out what the hell God has been saying?!" Castiel snapped getting fed up with talking in circles. Castiel looked over when he felt Angelica rubbing his shoulder again. Castiel closed his eyes trying to regain his composure.

"Jeez. Touchy." Dean grumbled whining.

"Please. I just need you to follow the road." Castiel pled with the brothers.

"What road?" Sam asked and Castiel felt a twitch in his right eye. These two were going to kill him…again…

"It's called the Axis Mundi. It's a path that runs through heaven. Different people see it as different things. For you, it's two-lane asphalt. The road will lead you to the Garden. You'll find Joshua there. And Joshua… can take us to God." Castiel tried to get the words out quickly because he felt the link wavering. "The Garden. Quick. Hurry!" Castiel managed to get out before the link completely cut out.

Angelica sighed and lightly rubbed Castiel's shoulder again.

"Another headache?" She asked worriedly and Castiel groaned in pain. "Tension headache brought on by stress. It seems to happen more when you talk to the Moron Twins…" Angelica surmised and lightly put another washcloth across his face and he sighed trying to stop the throbbing behind his eyes.

(AN:/ Sorry about the lack of updates, I managed to get a cool job at the local movie theater. Guess who made employee of the month! \O/ Yay


	160. Dean Wuv's Hugs

Back in Heaven Sam let out a sigh before looking at his older brother.

"So... What do you think?" He asked worriedly and Dean shrugged.

"I think we hit the yellow bricks, find this Joshua cat." Dean admitted and Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"What? You don't?" Dean asked snarkily.

"No, uh. I'm just surprised you do. Last time I checked you wanted to break God's nose, now you think he can help?" Sam offered quietly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"If he's the only one who can help now…I mean, come on, Sam. We are royally boned! So prayer? The last hope of a desperate man." Dean argued and Sam sighed not able to argue that point.

They left the small house to find the Impala and the road and were shocked to see no road whatsoever. The only thing around them was woods and darkness.

"Wasn't there a street out here?" Sam asked worriedly and Dean glowered at the forest before stalking back into the house.

"Yeah there was…"

They walked back into the hallway and Dean started to look around.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Dean looked some more.

"Looking for a road…" Dean answered before he opened up a closet that was under the staircase.

"And you…what? Think the road is in a closet?" He asked with a perplexed smirk.

"We're in heaven, Sam, okay? I mean, our memories are coming true. Cas is on TV. Finding a road in a closet would be pretty much the most normal thing to happen to us today!" Dean noticed a Hot Wheels set on the floor and he froze. "Tell me Sammy…did brace face have a thing for Hot Wheels?" He asked curiously and Sam frowned.

"What? Uhm, no not that I know of why?"

"I used to have one of these… when I was a kid." Dean muttered before lightly pushing a blue car through the track.

Angelica sighed for what seemed the thousandth time and Castiel looked over at her worriedly.

"I'm bored…at least there's a TV Set…"

Angelica sat back in the chair and turned on a channel.

"Figures one of the only channels this place gets is BBC America…"

Angelica watched as Torchwood came on and she gave out a startled yelp of surprise.

"SON OF A BITCH!" She shouted at the screen. "Oh you stupid Time Lord…what are you thinking playing yourself?!"

Castiel approached her side even more worried and looked at the screen.

"I don't understand…what is a Time Lord?" He questioned and Angelica's face paled.

"NOTHING! Absolutely nothing!" She admitted that too quickly and ran for Sam's laptop and started doing research on Torchwood and found Doctor Who.

Angelica scoffed in laughter at seeing what Doctor Who was about. 'Well the best way to hide the truth is to tell the truth…'

"Well played Doctor…well played…"

The two brothers found themselves in a room that was best suited for a small boy. Sam blinked stupidly and looked at his brother.

"So that was the road?" Sam asked and smirked at Dean's shirt.

"Yeah I guess so…" Dean looked around. "Kind of trippy, right?"

"Yeah more trippy. Um. Apparently, you 'wuv hugs'." Sam pointed out the shirt Dean was wearing. Dean glared at him and tried the hide the small animal that stated 'I wuv hugs'

"Shut up." Dean argued as Sam laughed lightly. Dean frowned looking around and paled. "Sammy…I think I know where we are…"

"Where?" Sam asked and saw the sadness on his brother's face.

"We're home." He offered quietly and they heard Mary Winchester's voice enter the room.

"Dean…" Mary entered the room and looked at her son. "You hungry? You'd better eat something before Mark and Jill get here. Exciting isn't it? You get to meet your new cousin!" Mary smiled at him and she walked away.

Dean felt tears fill his eyes and he followed behind her dazedly.

"Dean?" Sam asked worriedly and Dean looked back numbly. "What's going on?"

"I remember this day Sammy…I first saw Angelica, and the last time I saw our Aunt and Uncle before they died."

Dean sat at the kitchen table and Mary gave him some milk with his sandwich. Aunt Jill appeared in the doorway grinning.

"Hey Squirt!" She ruffled Dean's hair and Dean sighed sadly suddenly missing his family members.

Mark smiled over at Mary and handed Angelica over to her as she made grabby hands towards the baby.

"Oh you're so lovable!" Mary cooed at the little girl. "Can't wait to have a little girl of my own…" Mary smiled bigger as Dean took a big bite of his sandwich.

"Careful there kiddo…don't want to eat too much and one time…you're going to end up being extra squishy!" Jill chortled in laughter and shook her head. "Now where's Sammy at?!"

Mary handed Angelica over to Mark and fetched baby Sam and Jill laughed will tickling the kids sides making him squeal in laughter.

"Aw aren't you just one jolly little guy!" Jill tickled him again when the phone rang.

"Dean, uh. We should… go. Keep looking for the road." Sam offered quietly seeing Dean get caught up in this memory.

"Just… just give me a minute, okay?" Dean pled with his brother.

"Dean…" Sam tried again and Dean snapped at him.

"Sam. Please. One minute!"

Mary got on the phone and she frowned.

"Hello? No, John…we're not having this conversation again. Think about what? You've two boys at home. Your sister and brother-in-law are here…you don't want to meet your niece?"

"I remember this. Mom and Dad were fighting and then he moved out for a couple days."

"Dad always said they had the perfect marriage." Sam muttered sadly and Dean sighed.

"It wasn't perfect until after she died…he also didn't show in time to talk to his sister. Or to meet Angel…they left for the East Coast after the visit ended. It was when we also got the news about the car wreck…"

"Fine. Then don't. … There's nothing more to talk about…." Mary continued talking to John as if the other conversation wasn't happening. She then hung up the phone.

"What happens next?" Sam asked quietly and Dean hugged their mother.

"It's okay, Mom. Dad still loves you. I love you, too. I'll never leave you."

"You are my little angel. How 'bout some pie? Okay?" Mary smiled at her son.

"What?" Dean asked Sam who shook his head.

"I just never realized how long you've been cleaning up Dad's messes." Sam admitted and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's keep moving." Dean snapped and they started to look around for that road again.

"So did you notice what Aunt Jill called us?" Sam asked as they looked.

"Trying not to…but it would explain how non-random Angel calling us Squishy and Jolly was." Sam scoffed in laughter at what Dean said. He turned around and frowned at a postcard that said Route 66.

"I've seen this somewhere before." He muttered curiously and Dean looked at him.

"Where?" Dean asked and they were whisked away to another memory.

(AN:/ Now let's see who gets that whole Doctor Who thing. Sorry again about the uber-long wait. This time my computer crashed and I went for a month with no computer, and three months with no internet. I lost most of my stories BUT most of them are on so in fact they are saved I just copy and pasted the stories and I'm back! PS: Always have a backup CPU Unit…)


	161. Sammy's Memories

Angelica finally turned the television set off, sick and tired of watching Jack Harkness parade around pretending to be 'human'. She would bet a good bit of money the idea for Doctor Who came from him originally.

"You act like you know that man personally." Castiel offered quietly not sure why he was suddenly jealous of a fictional character.

"I do…in a way…" Angelica smiled at the now blank screen. "He's not human…he's a Time Lord."

"No way Sweet Cheeks! You know The Doctor?!" Gabriel popped up beside her on the couch.

"Who?" Castiel asked and Angelica bit the inside the of her cheek to stop the grin.

"He's technically an alien Castiel. I knew him as two things, when he hides among humans his name is Jack Harkness. When he is himself he's The Doctor. The show Doctor Who is basically Jack/The Doctor hiding in plain sight as an actor named John Barrowman. And that is simply fucking brilliant!"

"Oh so in this television show they have the identity of the real Doctor wrong?"

"And his mode of transportation…Jack wouldn't be caught dead in a public call box. He has a Jaguar that transforms into other cars to hide itself. I kind of miss poking fun at the bobsey twins…I hope they get back soon. It's kind of freaky looking at their dead bodies."

"So you know the Doctor, next you're going to tell me that you follow that crackpot Holmes' website of deduction!" Gabriel quipped slightly and saw the shy smile on Angelica's face. "Please…don't tell me."

"Actually I read his assistant's BLOG." Angelica admitted not wanting to get into this conversation. "It's amusing how he puts it…"

"I'm outta here…don't stop being cute…" Gabriel winked at her and she rolled her eyes as he flew off.

Dean looked around at where they landed confusedly. At least he had adult style clothes on now.

"Where are we?" Dean asked curiously and Sam lit up with excitement.

"No way!" Sam grinned as a dog entered the room. "Bones! Hey, c'mere! C'mere!" Sam let the dog lick his face as Dean watched in puzzlement. "Hey, hey, hey, hey…" Sam snuffled the dog lightly before Dean could talk.

"Bones?" Dean asked not sure what was going on.

"Yeah. Bones was my dog. Hey." Sam smirked and opened up a pizza box and took out some of the pizza inside.

"Your… your dog?" Dean asked with widening eyes and a look of disbelief.

"Yeah." Sam sat beside the dog and the dog was blissfully ignorant of the rising tension from the oldest Winchester.

"Is this Flagstaff?" Dean asked starting to get bent out of shape.

"Yeah, hey, boy!" Sam scratched the dog behind his ears.

"This is a good memory for you?" Dean asked trying to keep his temper from exploding.

"Yeah. I mean, I was on my own for two weeks. I lived on Funyuns and Mr. Pibb." Sam grinned and fed Bones some pizza.

"Wow." Dean scoffed to himself just about to blow up on his brother.

"What?" Sam asked concerned at his brother's reaction.

"Well, you don't remember, do you? You ran away on my watch. I looked everywhere for you. I thought you were dead. And when Dad came home…" Dean shook his head unable to continue and Sam looked down at the floor.

"Dean, look, I'm sorry. I never thought about it like that." Sam offered quietly and Dean brushed off the words.

"Forget it. Let's roll…" Dean started to leave and Sam had to convince the dog to stay behind.

"Stay. Bones-y, stay." Sam muttered quietly and pet the dog one last time and followed his brother outside.

The duo ended up at a house and they looked around trying to find what they needed. Dean felt a tension headache approaching as he knew suddenly where they were. He just decided to play dumb to see if his brother would confess to it.

"What memory is this?" Dean asked going for his usual 'I like pie' expression'.

"No idea. Alright, come on. Dean… Road. God. Remember?" Sam deflected the question and Dean sighed in defeat.

"Sammy I know this is the night you ditched us for Stanford. So this is your idea of heaven huh? Wow. You do realize that this was one of the worst nights of my life right?" Dean finally admitted he knew where they were, and was waiting for Sam to make the next move.

"I can't control this stuff!" Sam tried to explain himself but Dean wasn't hearing any of it.

"Seriously? I mean this is a happy memory for you?" Dean snapped at him angrily and Sam sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, I was on my own. I finally got away from Dad!"

"Yeah, he wasn't the only one you got away from…" Dean grumbled darkly and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean I just…."

"Yeah didn't think of it like that…" Dean wasn't even letting Sam talk anymore because he was so riled up now. "C'mon! Your heaven is somebody else's Thanksgiving. Okay. It's bailing on your family. What do you want me to say?!" Dean growled angrily.

"Man, I never got the crusts cut off my PB & J. I never got to meet my aunt and uncle like you did. I practically never even knew my own mother before we were shot into the past by Cas…I just don't look at family the way you do!" Sam argued and Dean looked at him.

"Yeah, but I'm your family…so is Angel." Dean argued back and Sam sighed in defeat.

"I know…" Sam tried to talk his way out of this but it wasn't working this time.

"I mean, we're supposed to be a team. It's supposed to be you and me against the world, right?" Dean asked sadly and Sam stood up straighter.

"Dean, it is!" Sam shot back at him angrily.

"Is it?" Dean asked and Sam sighed in sadness.

"Dean…you and Angelica are all I have…"

Before Sam could continue his tirade another beam of light lit up on top of them and they shared a look before they made a break for the forest.

"For fuck's sake!" Dean screamed at their horrible luck.


	162. who is that masked man?

The brothers ran through the darkened woods eventually jumping over a log and hiding behind it. They hunched down further when they saw it was Zachariah that was after them.

"Wow. Running from angels. On foot. In heaven. With out-of-the-box thinking like that I'm surprised you boys haven't stopped the Apocalypse already."

Zachariah berated the brothers who wouldn't budge from their spot. Zachariah saw that his taunts were going unanswered and he snapped his fingers to change the environment from nighttime to daytime.

"Guys. What's the problem? I just want to send you back to Earth, that's all."

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at each other 'like they would ever believe that one'.

"I mean, that is, after I tear you a cosmos of new ones. You're on my turf now, boys. And by the time I am through with you, you're going to be begging to say yes!"

Dean and Sam stood up and bolted running away. Zachariah rolled his eyes and snapped himself in front of the fleeing figures.

"Guys, c'mon. You can 'run' but you can't run!" He scolded them but they still spun around and ran the opposite direction.

A hooded figure appeared near the brother and he shushed them quietly and led them into a small hut and wrote some symbols on the door and he ushered them in hurriedly.

"Hurry! This way!" He urged them and they entered the establishment.

"Wait. Who are you?" Sam asked confusedly looking around at the darkened room that had tables and chairs.

The figure revealed himself making Sam and Dean look at him in astonishment.

"Buenos dias, bitches!" The man with the scraggily mullet smirked at them.

"Ash?" Dean asked unsure what he was seeing, was real.

Ash smirked and clapped twice turning on the building's lights.

"Welcome to my blue heaven." He stated with a grand gesture and the brother saw that they were standing inside Ellen Harville's roadhouse. A place where all three of them had spent a number of their days…and years.

"Good God, the Roadhouse. It even smells the same!" Dean was just in shock but he was thrilled.

"Bud, blood and beer nuts. It's the best smell in the world. How 'bout a cold one? Up here? No hangover." Ash smirked at them and they sat down on the stools.

"So… no offense…" Sam started but Ash interrupted him.

"How did a dirt bag like me end up in a place like this? I've been saved, man. I was my congregation's number one snake handler."

"And you said this was your heaven?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yup! My own… personal…" Ash couldn't finish because he was too busy belching.

"And when the angels jumped us? We were…" Sam was trying to make sense of this.

"In your heaven." Ash nodded informing the younger Winchester.

"So there're two heavens?" Sam asked still wanting to know more.

"No. More like a hundred billion. So, no worries, it'll take those angels boys a minute to catch up." Ash smirked at the confused looks.

"What?" Dean asked and Ash sighed in defeat.

"You two gotta stop thinking of heaven as one place. It's more like a butt-load of places all crammed together. Like Disneyland except without all the anti-Semitism." He offered and the brother just stared at him in confusion. Ash remembered why he didn't like explaining things to these two when he was alive.

"Disneyland?" Sam asked this time and Ash damn near rolled his eyes.

"See you got Winchesterland. Ashland. A whole mess of everybody-else-lands. Put them all together: heaven. Right? At the center of it all? Is the Magic Kingdom. The Garden." Ash cut to the chase and they nodded understanding more.

"So everybody gets a little slice of paradise." Dean surmised and Ash shrugged.

"Yeah pretty much. A few people share—special cases. What not."

"What do you mean 'special'?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Like, uh, soul-mates. Anyway. Most people can't leave their own private Idaho's." Ash ignored the silence the brothers were experiencing.

"But you ain't most people." Dean admitted with a smirk and Ash grinned at him.

"Nope. They ain't got my skills. Hell, I've been all over. Johnny Cash. André the Giant. Einstein, Sam, that man can mix a White Russian. Hell, the other day? I found Mallanāga Vātsyāyana." Ash offered and Sam frowned.

"Who?" He asked and Ash smirked this time.

"He wrote the Kama Sutra. Huh, that boy's heaven? Ah, sweaty. Confusing…" Ash looked over hearing Dean snort in laughter.

"All this from a guy who used to sleep on a pool table." Dean teased his friend.

"Yeah. Now that I'm dead, I'm living, man, a whole lot more." Ash grinned again.

"So how'd you find us?" Sam asked drinking some beer.

"I rigged up my very own holy-rolling police scanner. That's angels. Blabbing Enochian, okay? I'm fluent. I heard that you were up. Of course I had to come find you. Again." Ash showed them a small laptop that charted sounds of annoying shrills.

"Again?" Dean asked worriedly.

"This ain't the first time here. I mean, you boys die more than anyone I've ever met." Ash laughed shaking his head.

"Really?" Dean asked getting freaked out.

"And you don't remember... God, angels. Must've Windexed your brain again…" Ash grumbled darkly.

"So, uh. I mean, have you found anybody else? Ellen and Jo?" Sam asked and he saw the horror on Ash's face.

"Ellen and Jo are dead?" He asked just beside himself.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. A few months now. Sorry." Sam explained and Ash sighed sadly.

"Uh, they went down fighting?" He asked quietly and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. 'Til the end." Sam answered and Dean scoffed bitterly.

"Yeah, a lot of good it did. How 'bout our folks?" Dean finally asked and Ash rolled his eyes.

"I've been looking all over for John Winchester, Mary too, but so far: nada. I'm sorry. However, I did find your Aunt and Uncle…and boys let me tell you…that is one nutty broad!" Ash saw the knowing grins on Sam and Dean's faces. "Still can't find that kid of theirs…"

"Angelica? She's not here Ash…she's still alive." Sam admitted and Ash sighed in relief. "We managed to meet each other and she hunts with us now."

"Okay that whole story makes more sense now. Anyway…there is somebody that wants to jaw with you. Hold up."

Ash heads into a back room and brings out another person from their past. Sam and Dean lit up in surprise when they saw psychic Pamela Barnes standing in the doorway.

"Pamela!" Sam cried out happily and he noticed that she had her eyes back.

"Nice to see you boys again…" Pamela smirked and Ash shivered in false fear.

Later the four were just talking when there came a knocking on another door. Ash rolled his eyes and answered the door.

"Looks like the lunch rush is here. I was confused when they started showing up every day for lunch. They talked about her like they knew her personally. Confused me because as far as I knew she had been killed at a young age." Ash offered while he unlocked the door. "They've been coming here for almost a year looking for her."

The door opened and he smirked at the small group of young people in front of him.

"Boy do I have a surprise for you guys today!" Ash grinned now and the clan entered the roadhouse.

"Why did you find her? Where is she?!" The girl with blond hair asked worriedly. "Did you find Angie Collins?"

"Collins?!" Sam asked with wide eyes. "Are you…?!" Sam blinked in surprise. "Is your name Julie Johnson?" Sam finally asked and the girl looked over at him.

"Yeah…who are you?" She asked in confusion.


	163. Of meetings and blog bickering

The five young adults sat at a table with Sam and Dean.

"So you're…Angel's sister?" Dean asked already in flirt mode and Julie just gave him a look that shot him down.

"You're her cousins? Why the hell weren't you in her life?!" Julie asked angrily and Dean rolled his eyes while Sam sighed.

"Trust me, we would've loved to have known she was alive!" Dean argued and Julie sighed.

"We've been trying to find her since we died…I just hope she didn't end up going…you know…." Julie pointed down worriedly. "She probably thought the whole thing was her fault…"

"NO!" Sam interrupted the girl who stared at him. "She's alive…"

"What? How?" The man sitting with them asked in surprise.

"Long story but…when Angel was 15 years old she agreed to have her soul split in half to save an Angel and the Archangel Gabriel. They felt she was in trouble and rescued her. They pretty much left her on our doorstop and she's been traveling with us ever since." Dean offered and Julie glared at him for his crass words. "Wouldn't change a minute of it…well maybe except for those chokeholds of hers." Dean smirked vapidly at his brother and Julie snorted in laughter.

"So wait…15?" Julie asked curiously and Dean nodded. Julie let out a sharp back of laughter and slammed her hand to her mouth. "That SO explains why Angie suddenly became Mega-Goodie-Goodie overnight! She went five or six months going to church, reading the Bible and even joined TAPS Website!"

"And she's…okay?" The girl with dark hair asked worriedly. "After I died…I saw what I looked like and I thanked GOD that Angie killed me when she had…it wasn't pretty."

"So then you are Maggie? Sam asked and the girl nodded with a grin.

"So anyway Ash is there a way for us to get to the Garden? We need to find somebody named Joshua so we can get info on GOD and get back to our bodies." Dean looked over to Ash who rolled his eyes.

"Da Commandant!" Ash gave him a smartass two finger salute.

"Bodies?" Maggie asked curiously.

"It's not the first time we've died…not the last time either. We need to talk to the guy that talks to GOD so we can find him. We kind of jump started the apocalypse." Dean smirked sheepishly.

Angelica Collins' five friends stared at the two of them before the red head snorted in laughter this time.

"Yeah you are definitely related to Angie…when she screwed up…she screwed up epically."

"Sherry shut it…" The man scowled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"So if you're going back to live…after this…can you tell Angie that we're all okay and to stop beating herself up over it? And that I love and miss her?" Julie asked as the five people stood up and left.

Sam and Dean let out laughs of disbelief when the door shut.

Later Sam was watching Ash work on his laptop while Dean and Pamela talked at a separate table.

"So this is how you get around up here?" Sam asked looking at the laptop and Ash smirked.

"More or less. It's awesome to finally have an application—a practical application—for string theory." Ash offered now grinning at the confused look on Sam's face.

"So!" Dean started lamely and Pamela rose an eyebrow at him.

"So…" She stated simply then thwacked him in the head. "That's for getting me killed." Dean rubbed the spot where she had hit.

"Probably less than I deserve. Makes you feel any better, we got Ash killed too." Dean offered and Ash looked over at him nonchalantly.

"I'm cool with it." Ash informed him with an air of indifference.

"He's cool with it. So you… you good?" Dean asked worriedly and Pamela bit her lip.

"I'm good. Really. Remember my death gut shot? Yeah I was coughing blood. You told me I was going someplace better." She stated simply and Dean sighed sadly.

"I was lying." Dean gave her an apologetic look.

"No Dean you were right! My heaven? It is one long show at the Meadowlands. It's amazing! You should see it!"

"Yeah." Dean nodded trying to sound enthused and Pamela looked at him knowingly.

"You don't believe me." She admitted and Dean blinked in surprise.

"No, I do, it's just, you know. Spending eternity trapped in your own little universe while the angels run the show, that's lonely. You know. That's not Nirvana. That's the Matrix."

"Attic's still better than the basement…" Pamela smirked at him and he sighed.

"Yeah, but though this place feels real…it's not! You have to know that!" Dean offered and Pamela sighed this time.

"Close enough. Look, Dean, I'm happy. I'm at peace." She explained and Dean looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you trying to sell me a time share? I mean, what's with the pitch?" He asked not liking where this was going.

"Look…I know that Michael wants to take you out for a test drive. I'm just saying, what happens if you play ball with them? Worst case…" She asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"A lot of people die." Dean stated simply

"Then they come here. Is that really so bad? Look. Maybe… you don't have to fight it so hard. That's all I'm trying to say."

Sam found a perfect excuse to stop the argument between his brother and the psychic.

"Hey! Found a short cut to the Garden!" He shouted over to them.

"Oh yeah!" Ash shot a thumbs up to Pamela who rolled her eyes and gave him one back.

Angelica looked at her cell phone and sighed again. She ignored Castiel watching Torchwood seemingly hooked on the show now. Angelica smirked suddenly getting an idea and got on Sam's laptop and logged into the blog of John Watson. She hadn't been able to keep up with his posts ever since she became a hunter and wondered what all he and the crazy bastard he calls a roommate was up to.

-Okay what did I miss guys?- She commented on one of the blogs and got an almost immediate reply.

/Oi…where have you been? Missing in action for almost a year…and you're one of my best commenters!/

-Sorry Watson, been busy.-

/With what?!/

-Well I died, came back…died and came back…then I died again and came back once more and now I only have half a soul.-

/Wow all I've done was have a bomb strapped to me./

=STOP DISTRACTING HIM!=

Angelica rolled her eyes seeing a different message pop up on the page.

-And hello Holmes…and how are we today?-

=Would be better if you would stop distracting my assistant.=

Angelica snorted in laughter and Castiel looked over from the television.

-Okay as much fun as this is boys…I am waiting for cousins to get done with finding god so we can stop the apocalypse.-

=Always with the idiotic antics.=

-Hey Watson likes my antics…bye guys.-

/Goodbye love./


	164. Zach's still an ass

Ash drew yet another sigil for the brothers.

"Here we go…All Access Pass to the Magic Kingdom." He explained and Dean just looked around not quite ready to go yet.

"Good." Dean muttered before he finally looked back over at his friend. Ash gave him a dark look. "Not good?"

"That Zachary fella's going to be watching every road to the Garden." Ash offered and Dean smirked lightly.

"Angel calls him Douchariah, she got the name from Gabriel."

"The Archangel? How does he know her?" Ash asked curiously and Dean sighed. "Oh right…forgot you told the Scooby gang the answer."

"Never could keep one thought in that head of yours." Sam offered with a smirk after he received a hug from Pamela.

"Watch your ass…" Pamela warned Sam and she looked at Dean. "Dean…"

Dean went for his hug but Pamela kissed him instead. She went in for another kiss and she tapped his cheek laughing.

"Just how I imagined." She offered and Dean shook his head turning back to Ash who was rolling his eyes.

"So…not to sound like a downer or anything but… I'm sure I'll see you again soon." He offered and Dean scoffed in laughter before winking at Pamela.

"Then I guess you need to keep a sixer on ice for us." Dean surmised and Ash nodded sadly.

"Yeah." Ash opened the door and the brothers exited the safety of the Roadhouse.

Sam and Dean, found themselves back in their childhood home but it was dark. Night life sounds could be heard from the city but to be honest it had a spooky feel to it.

"Why we back home?" Dean asked worriedly and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. So what are we going to do?" He asked back and Dean sighed.

"Keep looking for the road again, I guess." Dean mentioned before they heard somebody enter the room behind them.

They saw their mother again but this time she was wearing a nightgown.

"Honey. Why are you up?" She asked worriedly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Look. I'm sorry, I love you but you're not real and we don't have time…" Dean started but Mary interrupted him.

"Did you have another nightmare? Tell me." She quietly tried to coax him into speaking.

"I gotta go." Dean turned away to leave with Sam.

"Then how 'bout I tell you my nightmare, Dean? The night I burned." Mary's voice turned cold and Dean turned back around and stared at his mother.

Sam's face paled when blood started to appear on Mary's nightgown and Dean backed up and started to lightly shove his brother with him.

"Sammy…let's get out of here." Dean muttered freaked out and Mary glowered at him.

"Don't you walk away from me. I never loved you. You were my burden. I was shackled to you. Look what it got me!" Mary shouted at him angrily and her eyes turned yellow and Dean couldn't move.

Angelica was going completely stir crazy just waiting for itchy and scratchy to complete their little side mission. She sat beside Castiel on the small Motel Room couch.

"So how exactly do you know this 'Doctor'?" Castiel asked again making her groan in dismay.

"When I turned 21 my sister and Maggie took me to the bar. There was a guy there that was hitting on everything around him. Male, female anything with legs basically. Maggie got sick and he offered us a ride home. His Jaguar was bigger on the inside. He might have thought the three of us were too drunk to realize that he had a freaking hot tub in his back seat…and mini bar in the trunk complete with a big flat screen tv set…"

"But you weren't?" Castiel asked and Angelica smirked.

"Maggie, and Julie were…I wasn't." She informed him and Castiel rolled his eyes. "Once he figured THAT out he became sheepish and explained who he was. He even gave me his phone number to use if anything weird happened. I probably should have used it the first time a demon showed up…"

"Hindsight?" Castiel asked and Angelica laughed out loud.

"But…when I have you and Wingman on my side…and the Bobsey Twins who needs a Time Lord to get me into and out of trouble?"

"Thanks…?" Castiel asked confusedly and Angelica lightly kissed his cheek.

Dean still stared at his mother while Sam jostled him a bit.

"Dean." Sam tried to get him to snap out of it.

Dean just gave his brother a devastated expression and Mary moved closer.

"You know the worst part was the smell. The pain, well. What can you say about your skin bubbling off? But the smell was so…you know, for a second I thought I'd left a pot roast burning in the oven. But… it was my meat." Mary was being very descriptive with her death and if Dean wasn't already freaked out he would've been now.

"And then, finally, I was dead. The one silver lining was that at least I was away from you. Everybody leaves you, Dean. You noticed? Mommy, daddy, even little Sammy…given enough time I bet that idiotic cousin of yours will leave your sorry ass. You ever ask yourself why? Maybe it's not them. Maybe, it's you?" Mary moved forward but Zachariah came from behind her.

"Easy now, kitten." He smirked at the brothers who were now pissed off.

"You did this!" Sam shouted angrily on his brother's behalf.

"And I'm just getting started. I mean, guys. Did you really think you could just sneak past me into Mission Control? A couple of blockheads like you?"

"You son of a bitch." Dean growled coming out of his stupor.

Before anything else was said Angelic Goons appeared and held the brothers in place while Zachariah talked to them.

"You know, I'd say the same thing about you, boys but it seems I have actually grown quite fond of your mother. Or at least the Blessed Memory of her." Zachariah kissed Mary's neck and Dean shuddered. "I think we're going to be logging a lot of quality time together. I've discovered she's quite the... MILF."

"You can gloat all you want, you dick, you're still bald." Dean snapped back at him and Zachariah rolled his eyes.

"In heaven, I have six wings and four faces, one of whom is a lion. You see this because your…" Zachariah lightly touched Mary's arm and Sam shuddered this time. "Brains are limited to what it can accept."

Dean struggled against the Angel holding him and Zachariah snapped his fingers making Mary disappear.

"Let's get this finished shall we?"

"You gonna ball-gag us until we say yes? Huh, yeah, I've heard that one too." Dean argued before Zachariah punched him in the stomach making him grunt in pain.

"I'm going to do a lot more than that. I've cleared my schedule. Get him up." Zachariah punched Dean again as soon as the Angel Goons picked him up again. Sam fought against his guard but he couldn't break free.

"Let me tell you something. I was on the fast track once. Employee of the month, every month, forever. I would walk these halls and people would AVERT THEIR EYES! I HAD 'RESPECT'! And then they assigned me you. Now look at me! I can't even close the deal on a couple of flannel-wearing maggots? Everybody's laughing at me… and they're right to do it. So! Say yes, don't say yes; I'm still going to take it out of your asses. It's personal now, boys, and the last person in the history of creation you want as your enemy is me. And I'll tell you why. Lucifer may be strong, but I'm…'petty'. I'm going to be the angel on your shoulder for the rest of eternity!" Zachariah ended his pissed off tirade when somebody behind them cleared their throat.

"Excuse me. Sir?" An older black man stood there looking at them.

"I'm in a meeting." Zachariah gave the man a 'WTF' look.

"I'm sorry. I need to speak to those two." The man offered politely and Zachariah glowered at him now.

"Excuse me?!" He asked incredulously.

"It's a bad time, I know, but I'm afraid I have to insist." The man tried again and Zachariah narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You don't get to insist jack-squat!" Zachariah growled and the man sighed tiredly.

"No, you're right. But the boss does. His orders." The man tried again and Zachariah blinked worriedly.

"You're lying."

"I wouldn't lie about this. Look, fire me if you want. Sooner or later, he's going to come back home and you know how he is with that whole wrath thing." The man informed the Angel.

Zachariah looks at Dean and Sam. He looks back at Joshua but Joshua doesn't back down. There's the fluttering of wings and Zachariah and his goons have disappeared.

"So I guess you two have questions…let's get going." The man started and the trio found themselves in a botanical garden.


	165. Cold hard truth is hard indeed

Sam and Dean looked around at the garden not really that impressed.

"So this is heaven's Garden?" Sam asked and the man nodded.

"It's-it's nice… ish. I guess." Dean tried to be polite but the man just chuckled lightly.

"You see what you want to here. For some it's God's throne room; for others it's Eden. You two, I believe it's the Cleveland Botanical Gardens. You came here on a field trip." The man answered and Sam nodded suddenly remembering why this place looked so familiar.

"And you're Joshua." Sam surmised and Joshua nodded.

"I am." Joshua answered back and Sam perked up slightly.

"So, you talk to God?" Dean asked curiously.

"Mostly, He talks to me." Joshua admitted truthfully as he tended to some plants.

"Well, we need to speak to Him. It's important." Sam tried to get everything over with fast.

"Where is he?" Dean asked this time.

"On Earth." Joshua was dodging the line of questioning quite well.

"Doing what?" Dean tried again.

"I don't know." Joshua sighed acting like he's been through this all before.

"Do you know where on Earth?" Sam asked before Dean could even speak.

"No, sorry. We don't exactly speak face-to-face." Joshua offered apologetically.

"I… I don't get it. God's not talking to nobody so…" Dean started and Joshua smiled sadly.

"Why's he talking to me? I sometimes think it's because I can sympathize—gardener to gardener—and, between us, I think he gets lonely." Joshua admitted quietly.

"Well, my heart's breaking for him." Dean snapped sarcastically.

"Well, can you at least get him a message for us?" Sam asked interrupting his brother from making anymore disparaging remarks.

"Actually, he has a message for you. Back off." Joshua admitted uncomfortably.

There was a tense silence over the three men as the brothers looked at Joshua stunned.

"What?" Dean asked coming out of his stupor.

"He knows already. Everything you want to tell Him." Joshua clarified for them and Dean was just stuck in a state of shock.

"But…" Dean tried and Joshua interrupted him.

"He knows what the angels are doing. He knows that the Apocalypse has begun. He just doesn't think it's his problem."

"NOT HIS PROBLEM?!" Dean shouted angrily.

"God saved you already. He put you on that plane. He brought back Castiel. He granted you salvation in heaven and after everything you've done too. He even intervened in that car accident that killed your aunt and uncle to save your cousin. It's more than He's intervened in a long time. He's finished. Magic amulet or not, you won't be able to find Him."

"He saved Angelica?" Sam asked and Dean looked at Joshua suddenly hearing that part.

"If He hadn't saved her from that car accident then Castiel and Gabriel would've died when she would've been 15 years old. Besides He didn't want her up here quite yet." Joshua explained but Dean looked at the man again.

"But He can stop it right? He can stop all of it." Dean argued and Joshua frowned sadly.

"I suppose He could, but He won't." Joshua sounded defeated and sad that he had to deliver this news to begin with.

"Why not?" Dean argued again unwilling to let this go.

"Why does He allow evil in the first place? You could drive yourself nuts asking questions like that." Joshua admitted with heartfelt sympathy.

"So He's just going to sit back and watch the world burn?" Dean asked bitterly and Joshua blinked even more sad.

"I know how important this was to you, Dean. I'm sorry." He offered and Dean just blew him off.

"Forget it. Just another dead-beat dad with a bunch of excuses, right. I'm used to that. I'll muddle through." Dean snapped at the Angel in front of him.

"Except… you don't know if you can, this time. You can't kill the Devil, and you're losing faith, in yourself, your brother, and now this?" Joshua offered knowingly and Sam saw how truthful his words were when he looked over at his brother. "God was your last hope. I just… I wish I could tell you something different."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam asked feeling a lump in his throat.

"You think that I would lie?" Joshua asked and Sam shrugged.

"You're not exactly the first angel we've met." Sam admitted quietly.

"I'm rooting for you boys! I wish I could do more to help you, I do! But... I just trim the hedges!" Joshua sighed even more defeated.

"So what now?" Dean asked devoid of any emotion. I mean how do you react when you learn first hand that God didn't care what happened to you and your race.

"You go home again. I'm afraid this time, won't be like the last. This time, God wants you to remember." Joshua lifted his hand and the brothers were blinded by a bright white light.

Angelica frowned suddenly from her seat on the couch and Castiel looked at her curiously.

"Angelica?" He asked worriedly and she blinked in confusion.

"Nothing….it's just I got a sudden bad feeling."

Lights flashed in the room and suddenly her cousins were gasping awake and staring at each other in sadness before Angelica launched onto them hugging them.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She yelled at them but she saw them looking at Castiel sadly. "Bad feeling's back…" She whispered to herself while she went to stand beside Castiel at the room divider.

Dean and Sam explained quietly what was told and Angelica saw that one second where Castiel, her poor Flyboy completely shattered. She reached over and gripped his shoulder while holding his arm offering comfort.

"Maybe… maybe Joshua was lying." Castiel tried not paying attention that the brothers were already packing their belongings. Sam had shoved all of Angelica's things into her bag and tossed it at her feet.

"I don't think he was, Cas. I'm sorry."

Angelica put her hand to her mouth and tried to make her Angelic friend feel less terrible. Castiel walked away from her and his shoulders slouched.

"You son of a bitch. I believed in…" Castiel finally looked up towards the ceiling and he felt Angelica envelop him in a tight hug.

Castiel sighed sadly and just lightly shoved her away not wanting to be around anybody right now.

"I don't need this anymore." Castiel tossed Dean's amulet back at him. "It's worthless." Angelica tried to touch his arm again sadly but he snapped his hand away from her.

"Don't…just don't Angelica."

'I am so sorry Castiel…'

(Just leave me alone)

Castiel was gone the next second and Angelica covered her face and let out a mournful sob.

"We'll find another way. We can still stop all this, guys." Sam tried to boost their spirits but it just wasn't possible anymore.

"How?" Angelica asked still hurting for her friend.

"I don't know, but we'll find it. You two and me, we'll find it!" Sam tried again but Dean just didn't say anything before he left the room and chucked the amulet into the trash can.

Sam sighed in defeat and he too left the Motel room. Angelica felt the tears flowing faster down her cheeks. She wasn't sure what would happen but she'd be damned if wasn't going to fight it with everything she had.

'Gabriel talk to your brother.' She informed and she heard a sigh.

_Let me guess…daddy doesn't care?_

'Shut up and go to your brother: He needs a friend right now.'

_Fine_

Angelica stood there in the Motel room feeling a sob catch in her throat and she looked around before she spoke to thin air.

"I know you can hear me; because it's 'you' and 'you' can hear everything and knows everything: How COULD you hurt him like that?! I could care less about 'you' not caring what happens to us in the end…but 'you' could've gone a different route to tell Castiel this. He's done nothing but help us, and try to protect your damn paradise from over egotistical assholes. He's given everything he had and you throw him under the bus like that?! I hope that was worth it, because you probably lost the most kindest, the most loyal follower that you had in him."

Angelica shook her head and swallowed more tears before she looked at her reflection and her eyes widened seeing her expression. She knew that expression in the mirror.

"I'm in love with him…" She whispered to herself and blinked away more tears and laughed slightly and walked towards the door. She shook her head and stopped at the trash can before looking at it. She quirked her head slightly and reached inside the can taking the amulet out.

Angelica looked at the charm on the necklace and she bit her lip confusedly. She decided to ignore the light heat radiating from the necklace and put it into her pocket and left the Motel room behind her idiot cousins.


	166. I do not like Leah

Angelica held her injured arm in pain while Dean drove as fast as he could.

"Drive faster, Dean!" Sam grumbled from the passengers seat.

"He's already going mach seven jackass! Besides you two idiots aren't the one with the fucking dislocated shoulder!" Angelica growled angrily at them.  
>"She's right Sammy…pretty much already topped off. Are you okay?" Dean asked Sam who sighed in despair.<br>"Yeah, I'm amazing." Sam bit out while trying to alleviate what he was sure were bruised ribs.  
>"You guys ever seen that many?" Dean asked about the sheer volume of Demons they just got ambushed by.<br>"No. No way, not in one place." Sam groaned in pain then looked back at the pale face on his cousin. "Immobilize the arm Angel Eyes."

"Sam…my arm is dislocated it's pretty immobile right now!" Angelica seethed at him.

"Geez she's really mouthy when she's in pain."  
>"I swear to whoever is in charge up in heaven right now that if you speak again…I will tear the arm off and beat you to death with it! FUCK THIS HURTS!" <p>

Dean suddenly hit the brakes when he saw a throng of Demons waiting for them.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled and Angelica lowered her head in exasperation. "Any luck with your Winged Brigade?" He asked and Angelica glowered at him.

"Any luck getting Castiel on the Cell Phone?!" She shouted at him and he rolled his eyes. "Because no neither him nor Gabriel are answering me!"

A fire truck with an old fashioned hose attached to the top pulled up to them. One guy popped up and started chanting an exorcism through a megaphone and the hose was obviously filled with holy water. The small group of people dispatched the Demons and the three hunters just looked at them.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Dean muttered darkly.  
>"You two alright?" One guy asked before he saw Angelica stumble out of the back seat. "Sorry are you THREE okay?" He amended his statement.<br>"Peachy." Dean grumbled and Angelica glared at him.

"Speak for yourself…moron…"

"You guys need to be careful. It's…dangerous around here." The man informed them helpfully and they started back for their truck. 

"Whoa, wait…" Dean followed after them trying to get them to talk to them. 

"No need to thank us." The man offered politely and Angelica sighed in irritation. 

"Hold up a sec! Who are you?" Dean asked while Sam and Angelica limped after Dean. 

"We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia." The man explained and they started away again.

"I'm sorry—the what?" Dean asked and Angelica moaned in pain when her arm shifted.

"I hate to tell you this, but those were demons and this is the Apocalypse. So…buckle up." The man offered honestly and the three hunters just shared a worried look.

The three family members showed the group the trunk of the Impala and the group nodded in acceptance.

"Looks like we're in the same line of business." Sam offered with a shrug then winced in pain from his ribs.

"And among colleagues. That's a police-issued shotgun. That truck is, uh…inspired. Where'd you guys pick up all this crap?" Dean asked while Angelica held her useless arm.

"You know you pick things up along the way." Another man offered and saw Angelica grimacing. "Need that fixed girl?" He asked her and she grumbled to herself and let the man set her arm back into its socket.

Angelica gave a sharp shout of pain then finished popping the joint back in. She rolled her shoulder a bit and nodded to the man in gratitude.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it sweetie…it's not right to watch somebody in pain when you know how to fix it."

"Guys, this whole corner of the state is nuts with demon omens. We just want to help. That's all." Dean offered not liking the looks that Angelica was getting from half of the men from the group.

"We're on the same team here. Just talk to us." Sam explained and Angelica noticed the looks they were giving her also. She sighed not liking her ability to get people to listen to her as much as she had when she first started to hunt.

"Truthfully I've only been hunting for about a year. These two are my cousins and they've been doing this since they were basically children. I believe your group and our group combined can accomplish great things…and we'd be ever so thankful." Angelica smiled disarmingly and Dean's eye twitched.

"Follow us." The man that spoke first nodded to them and they got in their respected vehicles.

Angelica was walking towards the town church listening to Rob and Paul talk. They had been the ones that spoke to them in the group. Dean and Sam watched from behind them and they quietly spoke to one another.

"Hey Dean…you think that's why Lucifer wants her as his second in command?" Sam asked in a whisper. Dean looked at him oddly. "I mean surely you've noticed her weird ability to talk people into and out of things with just her words and her facial expressions?"

"I don't know Sammy…but I can tell you…if she goes dark side we're all screwed." Dean admitted and Sam nodded.

The groups entered the church and they saw two young kids getting married.

"Who would have thought the Apocalypse could be so romantic? Marriage, family—it's a blessing. Especially in times like this. So hold on to that." The pastor offered happily.

"A wedding? Seriously?" Sam asked while Angelica snorted in laughter.

"Yeah. We've had eight so far this week." Paul explained and Dean face palmed at that news.

Later after the wedding ceremony the pastor approached the three of them curiously.

"So Rob tells me you three hunt demons?" The man asked as he walked with them.

"Uh…yes sir." Sam offered and the Pastor smirked at them wryly.

"You missed a few." He stated simply and Angelica snickered in laughter. "I'm Pastor Gideon."

"Yeah. Tell us about it. Any idea why they're here?" Sam asked curiously and Pastor Gideon shook his head.

"They sure seem to like us, though. Follow me."

Pastor Gideon took them farther down into the church.

"So you're a preacher?" Angelica asked curiously while looking around.

"Not what you expected, huh?" Pastor Gideon asked with a smile.

"Well, dude, you are packing." Dean nodded his head to the gun that was strapped to the preacher's side.

"Strange times." Pastor Gideon offered with a shrug.

Pastor Gideon showed them the basement which was where they put together all of their weapons.

"Is that a twelve-year-old packing salt rounds?" Dean asked and Angelica looked over in surprise seeing children and old people alike working on building.

"Everybody pitches in." Pastor Gideon explained to them and Sam looked at him.

"So, the whole church?" He asked curiously.

"The whole town." Pastor Gideon corrected him and Angelica's eyes widened.

"A whole town full of hunters. I don't know whether to run screaming or buy a condo." Dean joked and Angelica shot him a look that said she would run screaming.

"Well the demons were killing us. We had to do something." Pastor Gideon got a bit defensive and Dean shrugged apologetically.

"So why not call the National Guard?" Sam asked and Angelica gave him a WTF look.

"And tell them what exactly Jolly? 'Help! Demons are attacking our town…send reinforcements?" Angelica argued back and Sam rolled his eyes while Dean hid a laugh behind a well placed cough.

"We were told not to." Pastor Gideon offered quietly and the three stared at him in perplexment.

"By who?" Sam asked but Pastor Gideon looked like he was going to be tough to get answers from.  
>"Come on, Padre. You're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen. And that exorcism was Enochian. Someone's telling you something." Dean started after the man and Pastor Gideon shook his head.<p>

"Look, I'm sorry, I, uh, I can't discuss it." He tried to apologize but another voice interrupted them.

"Dad, it's okay." A blond girl approached them.

"Leah…" Pastor Gideon warned his daughter.

"It's Sam and Dean Winchester, with their cousin Angelica Collins. They're safe. I know all about them!" Leah smiled politely.

"You do?" Dean asked warily while Angelica shuddered slightly when Leah looked at her.

"Sure. From the angels…you cold?" Leah asked politely and Angelica shook her head.

"Angels. Awesome." Dean grumbled darkly.

"Don't worry. They can't see you here. The…marks on your ribs, right…I believe one of your Angels branded your ribs as well." Leah nodded to Angelica and she shuddered again not liking how Leah was making her skin crawl.

"So you know all about us because angels told you?" Sam asked and he noticed how Angelica shivered any time Leah looked at her and Angelica started to move closer to either him or Dean.

"Yes. Among other things." Leah answered politely.

"Like the snappy little exorcism spell?" Dean asked while even he noticed Angelica was reacting oddly around this girl.

"And they show me where the demons are going to be, before it happens. How to fight back." Leah Gideon kept talking, and the more she talked the more Angelica cringed like she was hearing something wrong.

"Never been wrong. Not once. She's very special." Pastor Gideon offered proudly and Leah blushed.

"Dad…" She whined embarrassedly.

"And let me guess. Before you see something, you get a really bad migraine, you see flashing lights?" Dean offered and Leah looked at him surprised.  
>"Yeah how'd you know?" She asked worriedly.<p>

"'Cause you're not the first prophet we've met. But you are the cutest." Dean smirked and saw the dark look he received from Pastor Gideon and Angelica. "I mean that with total respect, of course."

Angelica, Dean and Sam found a place to stay and they were setting up their room. Angelica frowned looking out the window through the town and at the church.

"What's up Angel?" Dean asked curiously and Angelica's frowned deepened.

"I don't know why…but I do not like that girl…" She admitted quietly.


	167. Not feeling good

Dean went off to talk to some townsfolk while Angelica and Sam headed to Paul's Tavern. Angelica watched as Sam tried to call Castiel on the cell phone and she closed her eyes trying to get him on the link.

'Castiel I know you can hear me…and I know how hurt you must feel. If Sam calls you, it's because it's important and we have questions that we would like answered. Please just talk to me. Something's going no with this town, and it's making me feel sick.' 

"Busy night?" Sam asked while he jostled Angelica's arm snapping her from her trance.

"I'm telling you, since The End started, it's been like one long last call. That round's on me." Paul joked and then handed Sam and Angelica a new beer. "You okay? You looked like you were in deep thought." He mentioned quietly to Angelica who shrugged.

"Just tired I guess." 

Dean then showed up and looked at her in concern.

"So, did you two get a hold of Cas?" Dean asked and looked closer at Angelica and noticed how pale she was. "You okay Angel?"

"Something's wrong with this place…I don't feel too good." Angelica admitted blinking slowly.

"I left Cas a message. I think. So uh, what's your theory? Why all of the demon hits?" Sam asked Dean while he rubbed his cousin's shoulder helpfully. Sam frowned feeling the heat through her shirt. "You're right Angelica…you might be coming down with something. How about you go lie down?" Sam offered worriedly.

"No…I'm good…just tired we can sleep later when there's less Demons trying to kill a town."

"As for theories go the only think I got is gank the girl? The prophet, maybe?" Dean saw Sam scoff and shake his head.

"What?" Angelica asked and Sam sighed.

"Just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work." Sam groaned and Angelica blinked at him.

"Yeah. And?" Dean answered and Sam rolled his eyes.

"They could get ripped to shreds." Sam argued and Dean rolled his eyes this time.

"We're all gonna die, Sam. In like a month, maybe two. I mean it. This is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out. In fact they're running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don't know that that's such a bad thing." Dean argued and Angelica looked at him in shock.

"Who says they're all gonna die? What ever happened to us saving them?" She asked quietly and the church bell started to ring and people exited the bar and towards the church.

"You sure know how to clear out a building Angel…" Dean joked and Angelica swatted him in the arm.

"Shut up…"

"Paul. What's going on?" Sam asked and Paul looked over at them.

"Leah's had another vision." Paul answered and he left as well.

"You guys wanna go to church?" Sam asked and Angelica shrugged.

"You know me—downright pious." Dean offered and Angelica snorted in laughter. "Shut it kid…"

The town filtered into the church to listen what Leah had to say. Angelica was reacting oddly again when she looked at Leah Gideon.

"Three miles off Talmadge Road." Pastor Gideon started but Leah whispered into his ear. "Five miles. There are demons gathered. I…don't know how many, but a lot. Thank you, Leah. So, who's going to join me?" The man asked the congregation.

"Wouldn't miss it." Rob nodded from his seat and Paul shrugged.

"Someone's got to cover Rob's ass." He admitted and Rob shot him a sour look.  
>"We're in, Padre." Dean nodded and Angelica kept looking at Leah.<p>

"Thank you. I'd like to offer a prayer. "Our Father in Heaven…" Dean started to tune out the prayer. "Help us to fight in your name. We ask that you protect us from all servants of evil. Guide our hands in defeating them, and deliver us home, safely. Thank you, Amen."

The group was about to leave for the hunt when Angelica leaned over and got sick. Dean helped her to stand up again. He felt her cheek and winced.

"Kid you are not going anywhere…you're almost burning up. How do you think you got sick?" Dean asked worriedly but Angelica just shook her head not sure what he was saying.

"I need some sleep." She muttered to herself and headed back to their room.

Angelica stumbled into the room and tripped over Dean's bed corner and landed on the floor. She shivered slightly and sat up against the bed and blinked tiredly. Her eyes closed before she knew what was happening.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Angelica looked around seeing nothing but darkness. Her face furrowed with a frown and she heard noises coming from the darkness.

…Whore….

She spun around hearing the word but she still saw nothing there.

….Trouble….danger….whoreeeeeeee…..

The words seemed to hiss into her ear and she couldn't tell what they meant.

She heard other words but they sounded further away. It sounded like Dean and Sam shouting at her to wake up. She could feel her body being moved into the bathroom and she heard Dean ordering her not to give up. It felt like her body was engulfed in flames and then she felt a sharp pain all over her body which jolted her awake and she started screaming in panic.

Sam and Dean came back from the hunt with one less person. It had been the son of Rob and his wife Jean. They were there when the kid had been killed and they hadn't been able to save him. They entered their room to regroup and change their clothes only to see Angelica unconscious on the ground twitching in an unusual fashion.

"Oh my God!"/"ANGELICA!" Sam and Dean shouted in fear and rushed to her side and saw the blood leaking from both of her nostrils. As soon as Dean touched her body he cursed in pain and looked at Sam.

"Shit Sammy run the bath!"

Sam felt her forehead next and his eyes widened at how much she felt like fire. Sam hurried to the bathroom and ran the water in the tub and Dean came in behind him carrying Angelica.

"Come on Angel…don't give up on us…" Dean ordered her worriedly.

They placed Angelica in the tub and the slightly cool water around her body started to simmer. Dean's eyes widened in horror when the water had started to bubble like her body temperature was boiling the water.

She suddenly started to scream in panic and thrashed around in the tub. Sam reached over and grabbed her from the tub and held her tightly.

"Angelica…it's okay…" Sam tried to get through to her but she only turned a fevered look at him.

"Whore…" It was the only word she got out before she fainted and landed against his shoulder.

Later the brothers had their cousin in a blanket and looked at her on the bed. She was just asleep now, and the mysterious fever had magically vanished like it never had been there.

"I'm not sure what THAT was…but we really need to get in touch with Cas. Or that other numbskull that calls himself an Archangel." Dean snapped angrily.

"I thought the two of them were supposed to be able to tell when she was in danger." Sam muttered darkly and they watched Angelica twitch slightly and yawn.

"Wow…now THAT was some great sleep!" Angelica sat up and looked at the blanket oddly. "Weird…oh well…hey guys how'd that hunt go?"


	168. Are you drunk?

Angelica stood up with assistance from Sam and she looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Dean stared at her.

"Do you remember anything?" Sam asked carefully.

"Wasn't feeling well so I came in and fell asleep."

"Angel we found you on the floor having what looked like a seizure and you had an impossibly high fever." Dean explained and Angelica looked at him freaked out.

"But I feel fine now…" She argued worriedly.

"Angelica we had to put you in the tub to cool you down…the water started to boil." Sam offered quietly and she paled. "Also right before you passed out you said the word 'whore'."

"I don't know why I would say that…" Angelica shrugged honestly. "I didn't start to feel bad until we met Leah Gideon…maybe this was a distraction from us helping?"

"Anyway you're feeling better right?" Dean asked and she nodded. "Okay let's go check out the church again. I heard Leah laid down some new rules for the town."

The trio looked at the church door and Angelica couldn't stop the hysterical laughter before she slapped Dean's shoulder in mock sympathy.

"No drinking, no gambling, no premarital sex. Dean, they basically just outlawed ninety percent of your personality." Sam offered and Angelica laughed again.

"Yeah, well, whatever. When in Rome." Dean shrugged and his brother and cousin looked at him worriedly.

"So, uh…you're cool with it?" Sam asked getting freaked out again.

"I'm not cool. I'm not, not cool. I'm just, look man, I'm not a prophet. We're not locals. It's not my call. I'll catch up with you." Dean muttered before he walked off.

Later Sam and Angelica wandered into Paul's Tavern again. It was completely dead in there. There were literally no customers and Paul stood at the bar despondent.

"Hey. So what happened to, uh, "the Apocalypse is good for business?" Sam asked with a wry smirk.

"Oh yeah, right up until Leah's angel pals banned the good stuff. Wanna help me kill some inventory?" Paul asked after he complained.

"Sure." Sam shrugged and Angelica nodded in reply.

"Don't get me wrong. I grew up here. I love this town, but uh, well, these holy rollers?" Paul started to poor them both shots.

"Yeah, yeah, I uh, I noticed you're not the praying type." Sam laughed into his shot glass. Angelica knocked hers back quickly and Paul snorted in laughter and refilled her glass.

"Between us three, neither are half those guys. A couple of months back, they're all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they're all Warriors of God. Cheers."

"Cheers." Sam nodded and all three of them knocked back their shots.

"Look, there's sure as hell demons. And maybe there is a God. I don't know. Fine. But I'm not a hypocrite. I never prayed before and I ain't starting now. If I go to hell, I'm going honest. How 'bout you two?" Paul asked starting to feel a little tipsy.

"What about us?" Sam asked curiously but Angelica just stared at the liquid in her shot glass.

"Not a true believer, I take it." Paul asked pointedly.

"I believe, yeah. I do. I'm just. Pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago." Sam explained quietly getting Paul to scoff.

Angelica continued looking at her glass. There was a strange buzzing in the back of her head and it was starting to hurt her eyes. The buzzing got louder and she turned her head slightly as if she could shake the droning away.

….danger…..

Angelica snapped her head to look at the Tavern but saw nobody there. She looked over at her cousin who was still talking to Paul. The buzzing got even louder and she cringed.

…whore…

Angelica blinked away the pain and tried to focus on Sam and Paul.

…Babylon…..

Angelica quirked an eyebrow not understanding what these words meant so she ignored them.

Sam stood up and swayed a bit and Angelica rolled her eyes and tried to move him to their Motel Room.

They entered the room and Dean looked up at them bemusedly.

"Where have you two been?" He asked knowing what Sam looked like when he was looped.

"Drinking." Sam offered slightly off kilter and Angelica dropped him on his bed.

"You rebels."

"I'd have had more, um, but it was curfew." Sam pouted and Angelica sighed dramatically.

"I don't think I could've hauled your sorry ass the whole way here Jolly."

"Right." Dean nodded and Sam sighed this time.

"You hear they shut down the cell towers?" He started and Angelica looked at him.

"How did I miss that part?" She asked curiously.

"You were too busy having a staring contest with your shot glass…." Sam snickered and she swatted his shoulder.

"Shut up…"

"That's, uh, news to me." Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. No cable, internet. Total cut off from the "corruption of the outside world." Sam complained worriedly. Dean gave a noncommittal grunt and Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it? They're turning this place into some kind of fundamentalist compound."

"No, I get it." Dean shrugged.

"And all you've got's a "hmm?" What's wrong with you?!" Sam argued in astonishment.

While they argued they didn't notice Angelica was sitting at the table now kneading her head.

"I get it. I just don't care." Dean shrugged again and Sam blinked in surprise.

"What?" Sam asked in worry.

"What difference does it make?" Dean asked in defeat and Angelica blinked in pain again.

"It makes a hell of a…" Sam trailed off and saw the indifferent look on his brother. "At what point does this become too far for you? Stoning? Poisoned Kool-Aid? The angels are toying with these people!" Sam shouted angrily and Angelica gave a weak moan of pain at the shout.

"Angel world, angel rules, man." Dean snapped back at him and barely noticed Angelica going for some pain killers.  
>"And since when is that okay with you?!" Sam shouted again and Dean flailed his arms as he shouted back.<p>

"Since the angels' got the only lifeboats on the Titanic. I mean, who exactly is supposed to come along and save these people? It was supposed to be us, but we can't do it!"

"So what? You wanna, you wanna just want to stop fighting, roll over?" Sam asked sadly.

"I don't know, maybe." Dean finally came out and said that he had no hope left.

"Do you mean that?" Angelica asked while looking out of the window. 

"You can't mean that!" Sam shouted again and Dean snapped to stare at him angrily. 

"Why not?!" Dean looked back at his cousin. "And I just might mean it…" 

"You can't do this." Sam whispered getting scared.

"Actually, I can." Dean snapped at him tiredly.

"No you can't. You can't do this to me...to us!" Sam mentioned then reworded his argument to include Angelica who was rubbing the back of her neck. "You two are the one thing, THE ONE THING, that has been keeping me going. You think you're the only one white-knuckling it here, Dean? I can't count on anyone else. We can't do this alone." Sam argued and Dean started to walk for the door. "Dean?"

"I got to clear my head." He stated simply and exited the Motel Room and Sam gaped at the door.

"Sam….I think it would be a good time to mention…." Angelica started breathlessly. Sam looked at her worriedly and saw the pallor of her skin and he paled in fear. "It's happening again…" Was all she said before her body dropped to the ground.

"ANGELICA!" Sam hurried to her side but at least there wasn't a fever this time. "Can you hear me?!"

She opened her eyes and Sam blinked in shock seeing that they were a chocolate brown color.

….something wrong…..with town…whore of….

Angelica's eyes rolled and she let out a sharp cry of pain before her eyes turned back to green. Sam knew that voice he had heard it before.

"Joshua?" He asked in a whisper but got no reply. "Angelica you need to call Cas or Gabriel…the Angel Joshua seems to be trying to tell us something through you…"

"I can't Sam…my head hurts…"

"Just try…"

'Castiel you or Gabriel I think somebody's trying to talk through me to Sam and Dean…Sam said it was…'

(No talking…go away…) Castiel whined through the link.

'Castiel I wouldn't have called out if I wasn't in trouble….'

Angelica let out a loud scream of pain when Castiel snapped the link apart and she was left in limbo for a few seconds. Sam hurriedly made a grab for her as she collapsed.

"Angelica?" He asked urgently.

"He hung up on me…" Angelica passed out again and Sam sighed in defeat and put her back on the bed.

At least this time she didn't have a water boiling fever. Sam thought back and figured Angelica had started to feel off when they were in the tavern with Paul.

Sam sat beside the bed and wiped away the blood that had dripped from her nose from the sudden link departure.

"I just hope that won't do you any future harm."

What felt like hours later Sam jumped slightly hearing feathers ruffle and he looked at Castiel who was practically leaning against the wall.

"I got your message. It was long, your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating…" Castiel blinked owlishly and he sighed. "Then you have Angelica pop into my head and nattering away like a buzzing bee that just begs to be swatted!" Castiel grumbled darkly and saw the thunderous expression on Sam's face.

"What's wrong with you? Are you…drunk?" Sam asked tersely and Castiel tried to move forward only to stumble slightly.

"No!…Yes…." He admitted and looked around curiously.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked worriedly and Castiel practically ignored him.  
>"I found a liquor store." Castiel informed him like the answer was obvious.<p>

"And?" Sam asked knowing he was about to regret the answer.

"And I drank it! Why'd you call me? And where is Angelica?" Castiel asked before pitching forward slightly.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly and Castiel shot him an exasperated look.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Tell me what you need." Castiel ordered Sam who started to stutter slightly.

"There have been these demon attacks. Massive, right on the edge of town. And we can't figure out why they're…" Sam explained but Castiel interrupted him.

"Any sign of angels?" He asked and noticed Angelica on one of the beds unconscious. "What happened to her Sam?" He asked worriedly approaching her side.

" Angels have been talking to this prophet." Sam explained and Castiel held off on Angelica's health for a second.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"This girl, Leah Gideon." Sam admitted and he saw Angelica flinch as soon as he said the girl's name.

"She's not a prophet…" Castiel mentioned calmly before he moved closer to Angelica. "Does she do this often?"

"Yeah whenever she hears Leah's name or is near her." Sam explained quickly. "We're pretty the girl is. Visions, headaches—the whole package." Sam argued Castiel's claim.

"The names of _all_ the prophets, they're seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them."

"Then what is she?" Sam asked worriedly.

"More importantly is how Angelica knew…" Castiel muttered quietly but Sam heard him anyway.

"You know we could've used you or Gabriel earlier."

"Gabriel was with me drinking." Castiel explained and Sam rolled his eyes. "She did try a couple times to talk to us."

"That's because she damn near died from a fever that managed to turn a bathtub of cool water into a boiling pot!" Sam snapped at him and Castiel frowned. "Then when she finally gets in touch with you….you snap the link on her and now she's unconscious!"

Castiel looked down at the floor in shame.

"I apologize Sam…"

"I'm not the one that needs the apology! Also while out of it she said the word Whore." Castiel looked at him sharply. "But before she called you up the last time something really freaky happened. I mean more than our kind of freaky. Her eye color was brown, and she when she spoke she sounded like Joshua."

Castiel looked very concerned before he smirked despite the situation.

"Joshua…? I guess he found a way to try to warn you three about the Whore of Babylon. I just wish it hadn't been through Angelica. Since he's being monitored up there along with everybody else he probably only managed to a couple words at a time out before he had to sever the link."

Castiel explained before he sat beside Angelica and touched her forehead waking her up.

"Castiel? What kept you?" She asked worriedly and he sighed before he whispered into her ear. "DRUNK ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She snapped at him angrily.

Angelica stood up shakingly and looked at Sam who was relieved she looked a lot better than she had before they had gotten to this town.

"GABRIEL GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Whoa Sweet Cheeks that was…" Gabriel's words were interrupted when a pillow hit him in the face. "Who that? Who there?" He asked shaking his head free from cobwebs. "Sheesh you really are violent when mad."

"I TOLD YOU TO TALK TO YOUR BROTHER! NOT GET HIM LOADED!" Angelica shouted at him before she hit him again with the pillow.

"We talked!" Gabriel shouted in defense. "We just had a little to drink while we did it!"

"A WHOLE STORE?!" She shouted again and Gabriel cringed worriedly. "YOU!" She hit him with the pillow. "IRRESPONSIBLE!" She smacked the pillow into the back of his head this time. "SORRY EXCUSE!" She hit him in the face again. "OF AN OLDER!" She hit him once more. "SIBLING!"

Sam was standing beside Castiel who was about as sober as he could get now. Sam finally smirked at the scene.

"It's good to know she's back to normal…" Sam admitted and Castiel shot him a raised eyebrow and shrugged in agreement.

"A little help here?!" Gabriel shouted over at them trying to deflect more hits.

"You seem to be doing fine by yourself." Castiel surmised and Gabriel shot him a dark expression before the pillow hit him in the face again.


	169. A true servant of Heaven

Later Dean entered the Motel Room looking quite shaken and he had blood on his shirt. Sam started speaking but Angelica motioned to him to look at Dean's shirt.

"Dean where were…you alright?" Sam asked finally looking at his brother's shirt.

"Yeah. It's—it's not my blood. Paul's dead…" Dean explained and Angelica gasped in sadness. 

"HOW?!"/"WHAT?!" She and Sam shouted in surprise.

"Jane shot him." Dean offered and noticed that Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's starting." Castiel muttered darkly and Dean hurried over to him.

"What's starting? Where the hell have you been?" He snapped at his friend.

"On a bender." Castiel admitted and Dean almost gave himself whiplash with how fast he spun his head to gape at the man on the bed.

"Did he…did you say just "on a bender?!" Dean asked with wide eyes. "Angel has been sick and she almost died from a damn fever and YOU were getting DRUNK?!" Dean yelled at Castiel.

"Dean…just let it go." Angelica informed her cousin who glared at her.

"I think Joshua was trying to warn us about the town through Angelica…" Sam explained and Dean shot him a dark expression next.

"Am I the only one that is pissed off that Cas and Gabriel were getting drunk while Angel was dying?!"

"This is not important right now Dean. We need to talk about what's happening here." Castiel offered and Dean almost blew up again but breathed in deeply.

"Well I'm all ears…" Dean bit out angrily. He pointed to Castiel. "But we are talking about this later!"

"Leah is not a real prophet!" Angelica shouted and Dean stopped short from berating Castiel.

"Well, then what is she, exactly?" Dean asked the group in front of him and Castiel didn't bother glossing it over.

"The whore." He answered simply and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"Wow. Cas, tell us what you really think." Dean huffed in disbelief.

"She rises when Lucifer walks the earth. "And she shall come, bearing false prophecy." This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her 'The Whore of Babylon'." Castiel explained and Dean blinked.

"Well, that's catchy…I guess that's why Angel said the word Whore while out of it."

"We figure that the real Leah was probably killed months ago." Angelica offered with a sad expression.

"What about the demons attacking the town?" Dean questioned the group again.

"They're under her control." Castiel answered this time and Dean was starting to get another headache.

"And the Enochian exorcism?" Dean asked and Castiel smirked slightly.

"It actually means, 'you, um, breed with the mouth of a goat'." Castiel answered and Angelica couldn't stop another snort of laughter from escaping. "It's funnier in Enochian." Castiel caught the unimpressed look from Sam and Dean.

"So the demons smoking out—that's just a con? Why? What's the endgame?" Dean asked not getting any happier.

"What you just saw—innocent blood spilled in God's name." Castiel admitted and Dean sighed. 

"Poor Paul…he fixed my dislocated shoulder." Angelica admitted quietly and Sam touched her shoulder helpfully. 

"You heard all that heaven talk. She manipulates people." Sam offered to his brother and Dean scoffed.

"To slaughter and kill and sing preppy little hymns. Awesome." He bit out sarcastically.

"Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible. And it's…just beginning. She's well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit." Castiel explained and Dean nodded.

"Alright. So, then, how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?" Dean asked and Angelica stared at him before speaking.

"I swear to god I lose more brain cells when you open your mouth…" She muttered darkly and Sam snorted in laughter.

Castiel flew away then came back with a wooden stake. He placed it on the table and the three hunters looked at it.

"The whore can be killed with that. It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon." Castiel explained and Angelica lightly touched the stake.

"Great. Let's ventilate her!" Dean took the stake away from Angelica and she pouted.

"It's not that easy." Castiel admitted and Dean laughed humorlessly.

"Of course it's not…" Dean snapped angrily.

"The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven." Castiel offered and Dean looked at him curiously.

"Servant, like…" He started and Castiel looked at him.

"Not you. Or me. Angelica only has half of a soul and Sam, of course, is an abomination. We'll have to find someone else." Castiel admitted honestly and Angelica looked down at the floor.

"And thanks for pouring salt on that open wound Flyboy. I needed another reminder that I'm a half-souled freak!" She snapped at him and stormed into the bathroom with a slam of the door.

"Wow Cas….that was smooth…" Dean shook his head and Castiel sighed before sitting back on the bed in defeat.

Castiel was finally informed about Leah's father Pastor Gideon. He entered the Church and met up with the man and stopped him.

"Pastor David Gideon." Castiel started and the man looked at him.

"Yeah. Who are you?" He asked curiously never seeing this man before.  
>"I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel explained simply and Pastor Gideon rolled his eyes.<p>

"Yeah, sure." Pastor Gideon was walking away when Castiel touched his shoulder and they disappeared and reappeared in the Motel Room.

"What the hell was that?!" Pastor Gideon asked with wide eyes and Angelica exited the bathroom and sighed seeing the man there.

"Yeah, he wasn't lying about the angel thing. Have a seat, Padre. We got to have a chat." Dean motioned towards one of the seats.

The group explained to Pastor Gideon what was happening and the man looked at the stake and frowned. 

"I can't…she's my daughter." Pastor Gideon offered shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but she's not. She's the thing that killed your daughter." Dean explained and Angelica bowed her head sadly not wanting to see his reaction to that.

"That's impossible." Pastor Gideon's eyes widened in horror.

"It doesn't make it less true. I've seen how you look at your daughter when you think she's not looking. You realize that something's not quite right with what she does and says. I am sorry that we are asking this of you…but if you don't do it…she's going to kill a lot of people. And the ones she doesn't kill will be sent to the furnace." Angelica informed him quietly and Pastor Gideon sighed as Dean handed him the stake.

"Why does it have to be me?" Pastor Gideon asked morosely.

"You're a Servant of Heaven." Castiel stated simply and Gideon looked at him sourly.

"And you're an angel." He countered and Castiel shrugged.

"A poor example of one." Castiel admitted quietly and he moved to help Dean and Sam get ready for a battle.

Angelica managed to finally caught up to Castiel outside while Dean was talking to Sam in the Motel Room.

"You know that's not true right?" She asked quietly and Castiel tried to ignore. "Dammit Castiel look at me!" She snapped at him and he stopped moving. "Please don't shut me out like this…"

"I ignored your plea for help. It almost cost your life." Castiel wouldn't look up at her and he fiddled with a loose thread on his trench coat. "I can never apologize enough for failing you."

"You didn't fail me…" She made him look at her and she saw the sadness. "You were hurt with what Joshua had to say. I understand, but you don't have to do this alone. You have me, Dean, Sam and Bobby…you could even consider Gabriel if he wouldn't get you drunk like that again."

Castiel felt her hug him and he sighed breathing in her shampoo again.

"I find myself enjoying the smell of green apples." Castiel admitted quietly and Angelica giggled.

"You should try eating one sometime."

Castiel leaned forward and lightly kissed her.

"Thank you Angelica." He admitted quietly and she blushed.

"Interrupting something?" Sam asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nope Flyboy just needed a hug." Angelica informed her taller cousin who looked at her skeptically.

"That looked a bit 'more' than a hug Angel Eyes…"

Angelica rolled her eyes and she entered the Motel Room again while Dean exited.

"Lip locking again Angel? At least it wasn't me walking in on it this time…" Dean muttered before he ducked from the flying arm of his annoyed cousin. Dean then went to the car and looked around the trunk.

He suddenly closed the trunk and reached into the car through the open window and tossed a bottle of Aspirin to Castiel.

"Heads up." Dean called and Castiel caught it.

"How many should I take?" Castiel asked curiously looking at the bottle.

"You should probably just down the whole bottle. What with your overactive metabolism."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Yeah, I've been there. I'm a big expert on deadbeat dads. So…Yeah, I get it. I know how you feel. And I heard what Angel said before…you don't have to face this shit alone man."

"How do you manage with all of this?" Castiel asked curiously and Dean smirked.

"On a good day, you get to kill a whore…" Dean answered and Castiel looked at him.

"What about on a bad day?" He asked curiously and Dean looked at him sourly.

"On a bad day, you get to kill a whore…" He ended and Castiel nodded taking his word for it.


	170. Which one of us did that?

The group entered the Church and saw Leah looking in a mirror and Pastor Gideon blinked away tears when the reflection was not of his daughter but of some hideous monster. Castiel popped up behind the girl and grabbed a hold of her.

"Daddy! Don't hurt me!" Leah tried to plead with her father who shook his head and looked at Sam sadly.

"Gideon, now!" Sam shouted and the man started forward again.

Leah then growled angrily before she chanted a spell and Castiel let go of her and crumpled to the ground groaning in pain. Angelica hurried to his side while Leah shoved Sam, Dean and Pastor Gideon away from her using telekinesis and she ran towards the basement. Pastor Gideon chased after the girl quickly because he was hell bent and determined to destroy the monster that had stolen his daughter from him.

"Gideon! Wait! No!" Dean shouted after him as they followed.

Castiel groaned again and Angelica rolled him over.

"You okay Flyboy?"

"Go Angelica…they need your help…I'm okay just go!" He informed her and she patted his shoulder and ran after her cousins.

"Help me! He's a demon!" Leah screamed in terror running into the masses and they rushed forward to attack Pastor Gideon. "Light the kerosene."

Angelica gasped in horror when she realized that most of the townsfolk were locked inside a small backroom and were considered sinners. Rob was about to go for the kerosene and Angelica shouted for Sam to stop him.

Angelica then rushed over to check Pastor Gideon who had been knocked around by the throng of brainwashed people. She noticed that Dean was basically in a slap fight with Leah and was losing badly. Angelica saw that the cypress stake had been broken in half. One half was near Dean and the other half was near her. She reached down and picked up the shard of wood as Dean reached down for the one near him.

"Please. Like you're a servant of Heaven." Leah bit out teasingly while Jane and Rob fought with Sam. "This is why my team's gonna win. You're the great vessel? You're pathetic, self-hating, and faithless. It's the end of the world. And you're just gonna sit back and watch it happen."

Angelica snuck up behind Leah with the shard of stake. She slammed the piece of stake through Leah's back at the exact same time that Dean slammed his half through her chest. 

Angelica and Dean watched as the stake halves in Leah's body caught fire and blew out a hole in her body and she collapsed dead to the ground. Angelica's eyes were as comedically wide as Dean's were as they stared at each other.

"Uhm…Angel…which one of us just did that?" Dean asked worriedly and Angelica blinked before looking down at Leah's body.

"I…don't know…" She admitted quietly before moving away towards the stairs so she could check on Castiel.

"But…I don't understand. How are we supposed to get to paradise now?" Jane asked feeling lost now and Dean scoffed at her.

"Sorry but I'm pretty sure you're headed in a different direction." Dean snapped at her and her face paled.

Angelica passed the woman and swung around and slammed her fist into Jane's face making the other woman topple over.

"That was for Paul…" She grumbled before walking up the stairs.

Angelica heard her cousins gather up Pastor Gideon was probably suffering from the head hit he took from the masses. She hurried to Castiel's side and looked him over to make sure he wasn't injured.

"Is the Whore dead?" Castiel asked and looked over at Pastor Gideon.

"Yes she's dead…" Angelica hurriedly told him.

"I am rather surprised that Pastor Gideon managed to go through with it." Castiel admitted quietly. Castiel looked up and saw the apprehensive expression on her face. "Angelica?"

"Gideon didn't do it." She started and Castiel sat up in surprise.

"Then who?"

"I'm not really sure…the stake was broken in half. I had a shard and so did Dean. I stabbed her in the back while Dean stabbed in her the front. It all happened so fast…I don't know if it was me or him that did it. And that worries me more than anything."

"That…is unsettling…" Castiel nodded before he toppled back over onto the floor. Angelica smiled lightly at her friend and with Dean's help they got the injured parties out of the Church.

"Dean, how did you and Angelica do that?" Sam asked worriedly and Dean decided to play dumb.

"What?" He asked back and Angelica sighed.

"Kill Leah, and was it you or Angelica who did it?"

"Long run of luck held out, I guess. And I don't think either of us knows which one of us killed her."

"I'm just saying…I mean last I checked, she could only be ganked by a servant of Heaven." Sam admitted before looking at them. "Cas said that neither of us could…so how did…" Dean interrupted his brother.

"What do you want me to tell you? I saw a shot. I went for it. Evidently Angel had the same idea."

They finally made it to the Impala and got Pastor Gideon and Castiel into the backseat. Sam bit his lip worriedly before he spoke again.

"Are you gonna do something stupid?" Sam asked worriedly and Dean shot him a 'WTF' look.

"Like what?!"/"Compared to what?" Dean snapped back at him indignantly. Dean looked back at Angelica who had spoken also and he glowered at her warningly and she smirked.

"Like Michael stupid." Sam didn't want to participate in his brother and cousin's bickering this time. He just wanted a straight answer.

"Jolly seriously…we've all had one helluva bad day. I don't know about Squishy and you but I want out of this damn town before I fucking torch it. Can we JUST go?!" Angelica snapped at them and they got into the car and drove to the Motel Room.

Everybody including Castiel were now camped out inside the room taking care of injuries they may have sustained from their fight with the Whore of Babylon. Dean walked over to Pastor Gideon.

"How's the head?" He asked quietly and the man looked at him.

"I'm seeing double. But that may be the painkillers." The man replied sadly.

"You'll be okay." Dean tried to sound positive.

"No pretty sure I won't be."

Dean sighed and headed for the Motel Room door.

"Where you going?" Angelica asked and Sam looked at Dean worriedly.

"I'm just gonna grab some clean bandages out of the trunk. Relax."

Sam gave Castiel some more medicine and Angelica kept quiet. She knew that look on Dean's face and she was not surprised in the least when she heard the Impala start up and peel out of the parking lot. She wasn't surprised that Sam hadn't seen it coming and was now screaming after his brother outside. She was however surprised to see Sam come storming back in and grabbing his phone up.

"Hey Bobby…we got a problem."

Angelica was pleasantly surprised that her taller cousin wasn't about to lie down and accept what Dean decided and now they were in for an worse day then they just had. 

(AN:/) Huh getting closer and closer to Hammer of the Gods…I wonder what'll happen…


	171. Hello Adam part 2

It took some time but Sam figured out where Dean was heading and Castiel dropped them off at the closest place for them to intercept the wayward Winchester. They found Dean taping up a box that had the name Bobby Singer on it.

"Sending someone a candy-gram?" Sam asked and Angelica rolled her eyes at that one.

"Like candy-gram for Mongo?" She asked and Sam shot her an unimpressed expression. "Jeez sorry…didn't know you didn't like Blazing Saddles."

"How'd you find me?" Dean asked still working on the box.

"You're going to kill yourself, right? It's not too hard to figure out the stops on the Farewell Tour. How's Lisa doing, anyways?" Sam shrugged and Dean sighed.

"I'm not going to kill myself."

"You sure about that Squishy?" Angelica asked and Sam nudged her to be quiet.

"So you are just going to walk out?" Sam asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean nodded.

"How could you do that?" Sam asked and Dean scoffed.

"How could _I_? All you've _ever_ done is run away!" Dean shouted and Angelica sighed.

"Below the belt." She muttered to herself.

"And I was wrong. Every single time I did." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Jolly came back every time…" Angelica added and Sam elbowed her again to shut her up.

"Bobby is working on something." Sam admitted and Dean laughed bitterly.

"Oh, really? What?" Dean asked and Sam balked. "You got nothing and you know it."

"You know I have to stop you." Sam informed his older brother before he heard Angelica clear her throat loudly. "WE have to stop you." Sam amended his statement with an eye roll.

"Yeah, well, you can try. Just remember: You're not all hopped up on demon blood this time. And I'm not sure Princess here can do more than punch me or hit me with a pillow." Dean challenged angrily.

"Yeah, I know. But we brought help." Sam nodded and Castiel popped up behind Dean. Dean turned just in time to see Castiel touch his forehead knocking him out.

"Perfect timing as always Flyboy." Angelica admitted and Castiel looked down embarrassedly.

They were now inside Bobby's house looking through every single book they had within their grasp. Angelica was sitting beside Castiel on the couch reading something about the horsemen and she found every word to be woefully inaccurate. She snorted in laughter reading about War. Castiel looked over at what she was reading and rolled his eyes seeing she was reading about how War had been said to show mercy at random moments.

"I don't think they know the same guy I do. The one I met was a handsy asshole."

Castiel sighed and she looked at him and smirked at him. She rested her head on his shoulder reading more of the book. Castiel moved his arm around her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall off of the couch and found his arm stuck where it was when she snuggled closer to his side. He just went back to reading his book and didn't notice that his hand was now lightly playing with a strand of her hair.

Sam smiled lightly at the scene before Dean ruined the whole thing with his sour attitude.

"Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens!" Dean snapped before he slammed his book shut angrily.

"You ain't helpin'." Bobby warned him and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?" Dean challenged and caught Angelica about to throw a book at him. "Toss that book and you won't survive long enough to see it land." Dean warned her pointing to his gun on the table.

"Harm her Dean…and I will kill you." Castiel warned Dean right back and Angelica blushed slightly.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked sadly and Dean sighed in defeat.

"Reality happened. Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people." Dean argued and Bobby shook his head.

"But not _all_ of them. We gotta think of something else." Bobby argued right back.

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That's on me." Dean informed the room and Angelica looked over at him.

"It's not just on you Dean…it would be on all of us. Including the ones that have died helping us." She offered and Bobby lightly tapped on the desk thinking about something.

"You can't give up, son." Bobby started and Dean snapped at him.

"You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes." Dean growled and Bobby reached into his desk and brought out a gun and one bullet.

"What is that?" Angelica asked worriedly but Bobby wouldn't stop looking at Dean as he spoke.

"It's the round that I mean to put through my skull." Bobby made sure that Dean could see the gun and bullet. "Every morning, I look at it. I think, 'Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out.' But I don't do it. I _never_ do it. You know why? Because I promised _you_ I wouldn't give up!" Bobby snapped at Dean who sighed in defeat.

Castiel then let go of Angelica's shoulder and leaned forward in pain and he groaned.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked worriedly and Angelica looked over at her Angelic friend.

"Flyboy?" She asked quietly and Castiel groaned.

"No. I'm not okay." Castiel muttered darkly and Sam stood up.

"What's wrong?" He asked and saw Angelica leaning closer trying to see what was wrong with the Angel.

"Something's happening." Castiel admitted quietly and Dean looked over at him.

"Where?" Dean finally asked but Castiel disappeared.

Without Castiel sitting there beside her, Angelica lost her balance and toppled off of the couch and landed against the coffee table which promptly capsized and landed on top of her.

"Ow…" She whined pathetically and Dean snorted in laughter.

"Okay…now THAT was funny…" Dean admitted before Angelica glared at him from under the table.

"Ass…"

Castiel landed in the middle of a field that had the trees pushed down and pull apart like some kind of nuclear explosion had happened. He knew something had just been resurrected but before he could learn anymore two Angels attacked him from behind. Castiel moved quickly to deflect the hits and managed to slam his Angelic Blade into them both. He finally managed to grab the person up and out of the ground and was rather surprised to see Adam Milligan's body.

The younger Winchester brother moaned lightly and Castiel took off for Bobby's house again.

Angelica had gone into the kitchen for an ice pack to put on her bruised arm. She cringed feeling the cold package on her arm and sighed again. She saw Sam and Dean argue a bit near the fridge but then Bobby shouted for them to all get into the main living area. 

The three hurried over to Castiel who was putting a body down on a cot. Angelica quirked her head slightly in confusion seeing who it was.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked curiously.

"That's our brother." Sam admitted and Bobby stared at the group.

"Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?" Bobby asked and was ignored.

"Cas, what the hell?!" Dean snapped and Castiel rolled his eyes at him.

"Angels." Castiel offered the information that 'he' was not the one that brought Adam back to life.

"Angels? Why?" Sam asked as Angelica leaned over and readjusted her third cousin on the cot so he would be more comfortable when he woke up.

"I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now." Castiel branded Adam's ribs with an Enochian symbol so none of the other angels could find him. Shortly after Castiel had done that Adam had woken up.

"Where am I?" He asked with a hoarse voice and Angelica hurried into the kitchen to get him some water. She handed him a glass and he nodded thankfully to her.

"It's okay. Just relax, you're safe." Sam muttered worriedly and shook his head at Angelica.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked curiously.

"You're going to find this a little...a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers and she is your cousin." Dean admitted and Adam just stared at them.

Angelica shook her head in exasperation.

"You couldn't wait until he had a little more of his bearings before you crashed that on him?" She grumbled darkly and saw the smirk Adam sent her. 

"It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam…" Sam started and Angelica lowered her head in defeat.

"I tried kiddo…" She apologized but Adam was busy interrupting Sam's talking.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean and you're Angelica. I know who you are." Adam admitted and Angelica blinked in surprise.

"How?" Sam asked looking befuddled.

"They warned me about you." Adam informed them and Angelica lowered her head getting a strange sense where this was heading.

"Who did?" Dean asked and Angelica shot him a look that he glared at. "Listen Princess I might not be as fast as you and Sammy over there…so yeah I ask questions!"  
>"The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?"<p>

Everybody sat around and waited for Adam to talk.

"So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning." Dean motioned for Adam to speak and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it—it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee…" Adam admitted with a smirk and Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?" Dean asked and Angelica lightly touched her temple to stop the twitching in her eye.

"Just keep going." Sam muttered with a grimace.

"Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen." Adam continued and everybody looked at him oddly.

"For what?" Sam asked and Angelica frowned worriedly.

"To save the world." Adam admitted with a shrug.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked not liking where this was going.

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil." Adam explained further and Angelica scrunched her forehead up in confusion and looked over at Castiel who was thinking quietly.

"What archangel?" Dean asked again and Adam looked at him.

"Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know." Adam stated simply and Castiel looked over at him curiously.

"Well, that's insane." Dean started to deny that the angels would just use Adam instead.

"Not necessarily." Castiel admitted and Angelica stood up and looked at him.

"What does that mean Flyboy?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe they're moving on from Dean." Castiel admitted and Angelica frowned more.

"They can do that?" She asked herself and sat back down.

"Well that doesn't make sense." Dean grumbled darkly.  
>"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible."<p>

"Well you gotta be kidding me." Dean growled angrily.

"Why would they do this?" Sam asked this time and Castiel looked at Dean.

"Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they _wrongly_ assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them." He snapped and Dean finally had enough of the jabs from the Angel.

"Alright, you know what? Blow me, Cas." Dean snapped back at him.

"Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?" Sam asked the room and Angelica shook her head in agreement.

"You know this has been a _really_ moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so…" Adam stood up and Angelica grabbed his arm and forced him to sit again.

"Nice try Skippy…" She told him and he huffed.

"Just listen to us…" Sam pled with his little brother. 

"It's unbelievable." Adam shook his head.

"Now, Adam…the angels are _lying_ to you. They're full of crap." Sam informed the younger man who scoffed at them.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Adam laughed humorlessly.

"Really. Why not?" Sam asked curiously.

"Um, 'cause they're _angels_." Adam snarked back like the answer was obvious.

"At most they probably told you half truths. There's actually only a couple of Angels out there that I could trust with my life. One of them is in the room…" Angelica admitted and saw the embarrassed expression on Castiel's face.

"Did they tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" Sam asked Adam who watched the exchange between his cousin and the Angel.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him." Adam admitted and Sam slapped a hand to his face.

"Yeah, but there's another way." Sam informed him and Adam shot him a skeptical look.

"Great. What is it?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"We're working on 'the power of love'." Dean snapped and Adam laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah? How's that going?"

"Not good." Dean shrugged not really caring.

"Look, Adam…You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time." Sam pled with the younger brother.

"Give me one good reason."

"Because we're blood." Sam tried and Adam scoffed in sarcasm.

'Hey Flyboy, can't we just knock all of them out?' Angelica asked over the link and Castiel quirked an eyebrow over at her. 'Just so we can sit here without the bickering?' She explained and Castiel smirked before looking at the bickering group.

"As tempting as that is Angelica…we need answers." Castiel admitted out loud and the group stopped arguing and looked at the two of them.

"I didn't hear her say anything…" Adam muttered and Dean snorted in laughter.

"Angel and Cas are connected telepathically. She's also connected to a douche of an Archangel."

"Anyway I don't have to sit here and listen to you idiots talk about family and values…" Adam tried to stand again and Angelica pushed him into the seat again.

"Listen buddy sit there willingly…or they will just tie you to the damn chair…" She informed him and he paled.

"She's kidding right?" Adam asked worriedly but paled even more seeing Bobby gathering up some rope. "Not kidding….okay I'll sit."


	172. How did I get stuck with these idiots

Adam looked at the doorway thinking about escaping when Sam entered his line of sight. Angelica was walking around cleaning up the mess that Dean had made all the while grumbling about it.

"Going somewhere?" Sam asked Adam getting Angelica to stop cleaning up.

"Out for a...beer." Adam admitted and Angelica rolled her eyes at the poor attempt.

"Great. We got beer. Have a seat." Sam nodded back to Adam's seat who sighed in defeat.

"Great. You know, you pitched this whole dewy-eyed bromance thing, but the truth is, I'm on lockdown, aren't I?"

"Adam, you may not believe it, but dad was trying to protect you. Keeping you from all of this." Sam explained and Adam laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah well, I guess the monster that ate me didn't get that memo." Adam argued bitterly and Angelica looked at him in surprise.

"You remember dying?" She asked sadly and he looked at her.

"Yeah I do." Adam muttered and she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Dying sucks doesn't it?" She asked and he looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Do I even 'want' to know how many times you've died?" Adam asked with a wry smirk.

"A couple…let's see drowning, had my throat ripped out by a hellhound Shot by a demon possessing a little slip of a teenage girl THAT was fun." Adam cringed at hearing the hellhound part. "I was killed by the Horseman Famine, and random times were I've been injured…" Angelica informed him and Adam shook his head with a smile of disbelief.

"And besides, the one thing worse than seeing dad once a year was seeing him _all_ year."

"Do you know how full of crap you are?" Adam snapped at Sam who blinked.

"What?"

"Really. You see, it was me and it was my mom. That's it. She worked the graveyard shift at the hospital. I cooked my own dinners. I put myself to bed. So you can say whatever you want about our dad, but the truth is, I would have taken anything. Alright?

"Look, if we had known we had a brother…" Sam started but Adam interrupted him.

"Well, you didn't, so…"

"We would have found you…." Sam tried to finish and Angelica rolled her eyes again while Adam scoffed. "And if we'd known there was a chance that Angelica survived the car crash all those years ago…we would've found her too! Look, I can't change the past. I wish I could. But from here on out…" Sam was trying to unite everybody under one banner and Angelica rubbed her temple again.

"What? We gonna hop in the family truckster? Pop on down to Wally World?" Adam snapped acerbically and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Tell you one thing, with an attitude like that, you would have fit right in around here." Sam admitted sourly and Angelica threw the trash can to the floor making them both jump in surprise.

"Frankly…I think you're BOTH full of shit…" She snapped at them. "You're arguing about who had it worse with your father!" Angelica growled angrily. "YOU GUYS KNEW YOUR PARENTS! I never got to have hugs from my mother when I had a bad day. I never had my father pat me on the head and mess up my hair."

"You had the Johnsons." Sam started but she cut him off with a tearful look.

"I had somebody else's family…it wasn't real and you would know that. It wasn't MY family. I have no family! All I have is two cousins that I had no idea I even had! Said cousins are at best bickering little children that drives me slowly insane. I have a grumpy guy in a wheelchair who threatens to shoot me if I drink too much of his liquor. And I have two Angels on my shoulders or in my mind and they spend the time bickering like little children. Now I have a NEW cousin that doesn't even trust us! Not that I don't blame the poor guy! I'm going outside…" Angelica shook her head and stormed out of the room.

"Wow…you really pissed her off." Adam smirked at Sam who shot him a bitch face.

"Yeah you would definitely fit into the family…" Sam grumbled darkly and went down to the panic room.

Dean was standing in the panic room and noticed Castiel was standing near him.

"Well, Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that…I got laid."

"Uh, why don't you, uh, go keep an eye on Adam?" Sam asked coming in and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I got Adam ya dang gum blasted idgits!" Bobby hollered down at them and Dean smirked. "But somebody needs to keep an eye on Angelica. She's outside in a foul mood."

"Define bad mood…" Dean shouted back up.

"She's smashing a baseball bat into one of the junkers screaming about idiot cousins…"

"I guess that's my cue?" Castiel asked before he disappeared to insure Angelica didn't come into the house and kill them all.

"Is this really necessary?" Dean asked.

"Well, I mean, we got our hands full, Dean... A house full of flight risks." Sam started then winced thinking about their cousin. "And one murderous cousin who's tired of us bickering."

"I'm not letting him do it." Dean stated simply not touching on the fact that Angelica wanted to hurt them right now.

"I'm not letting him do it either." Sam mentioned.

"No, you're not getting me." Dean shook his head.

"Oh, no, no, I "get" you perfectly. But I'm not letting you do it, either." Sam argued.

"Adam is NOT taking a bullet for me."

"Dean…" Sam started again only to be interrupted.

"I'm serious. I mean, think about how many people we've gotten killed, Sam. Mom, Dad, Jess, Jo, Ellen. Should I keep going?"

"What about Angelica…she's been hurt but she's still here…" 

"Give it time Sammy…eventually we'll get her killed too. And during a time where neither Cas or Gabriel can prevent it." 

"Well, do you think maybe you could take a half a second and stop trying to sacrifice yourself for a change? Maybe we could actually stick together?" Sam asked and Dean laughed humorlessly.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Dean, seriously. Tell me. I want to know."

"I just don't believe." Dean admitted quietly.

"In what?" Sam asked worriedly.

"In you. I mean, I don't. I don't know whether it's gonna be demon blood or some other demon chick or what, but…I do know they're gonna find a way to turn you."

"So you're saying I'm not strong enough." Sam muttered brokenly.

"You're angry, you're self-righteous. Lucifer's gonna wear you to the prom, man. It's just a matter of time."

"Don't say that to me. Not you...of all people…Dean…" Sam pled with his brother.

"I don't want to. But it's the truth. And when Satan takes you over, there's got to be somebody there to fight him, and it ain't gonna be that kid. So, it's got to be me."

"What about Angelica's fate? Hell bitch second in command to Lucifer? You would just let her suffer a fate worse than death because you're TIRED of fighting?!" Sam snapped at his brother.

"I'll just have to kill her too…I mean that seems to my thing right? Killing everybody that has any connection to me?" Dean snapped bitterly and Sam shook his head in shock.

"I don't know you anymore Dean…" Sam left the basement.

Castiel popped up in front of Angelica who dropped the bat from her hands.

"Feeling better?" He asked quirking his head slightly with a perplexed smirk.

Angelica laughed slightly and sat on the destroyed cars hood.

"A little bit yeah…how do you NOT kill those guys?" She asked as Castiel sat beside her.

"I'm still not sure that I "wouldn't" kill them." Castiel admitted and Angelica sighed tiredly. He looked at her curiously. "Do you need a hug?" He asked nervously and Angelica laughed again.

"Sometimes it's NOT about needing a hug. Sometimes it's just about being close to somebody. Or needing somebody to lean on when they're down. A hand to hold when somebody doesn't want to feel like they are all alone. Talking to others is always good."

"Do Gabriel and I not do that?" Castiel asked curiously about their mental discussions and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"You two are part of the problem. I can put up with Sam and Dean's bickering with just leaving the room. When YOU two argue…you do it in my head where I can't escape…"

"We're not THAT bad…" Castiel complained embarrassedly.

"Sorry who was it that caused me a migraine and had to be forcibly kicked out of my head. Only to apologize with flowers and teddy bears…"

Angelica's tirade was cut off when Castiel leaned forward and kissed her. She stared at him in surprise.

"Seems like an effective way to make you quiet." Castiel smirked and Angelica before she slapped his shoulder playfully.

"You have been around Dean WAY too long…" She shook her head and they reentered the house.

(AN:/) Aw how cute Cas is becoming more open with her.


	173. All Hands On Deck

Castiel walked down the steps to check on Dean when he heard a crash. Angelica saw her Flyboy run down the steps and she hurried behind him. Castiel opened the door and looked inside and saw Dean laying immobile on the floor.

"Dean? Dean?" Castiel started forward worriedly and Angelica caught sight of something painted near Dean and her eyes widened in panic.

"DEAN DON'T!" She shouted rushing forward and grabbed onto Castiel to pull him away from the Angel Banishing Sigil before he got caught in the blast and he disappeared with a bright light.

Dean blinked from the sudden light disappearing and stared at the room silently.

"Oh she's going to kill me for that…" Dean muttered darkly to himself when he noticed he was actually the only one in the room.

Evidently Angelica had been transported with Castiel to wherever he went.

Sam checked the panic room and noticed that all three people were gone. The Sigil on the table side meant that Castiel was dispatched while Dean escaped. He hadn't been sure what happened to Angelica though and wouldn't find out until later.

"Bobby Dean and Angelica are gone!" Sam shouted racing back up the stairs.

"Where's Cas?" Bobby asked worriedly and Sam shook his head.

"Blown to Oz….Dean escaped though I don't know why he would take Angelica with him." Sam grumbled to himself before he spoke louder to Bobby. "Look, I'll get Dean and Angelica. They couldn't have gone too far. Just watch Adam."

"How? You may have noticed, he's got a slight height advantage." Bobby asked sourly and Sam smirked towards the rope. 

"Angelica had the right idea…tie him to the chair…" Sam informed him and Bobby rolled his eyes. 

'GABRIEL HELP!' Angelica let out a mental scream of panic.

"Whoa gotcha Sweet Cheeks!" Gabriel grabbed her around her torso and brought her out of the maelstrom of swirling tunnels. "Not sure how THAT happened…but…don't worry about little brother."

Gabriel sat her on the ground beside Castiel who was groaning in pain.

"Somebody want to tell me what that was?" Gabriel asked concerned.

"Dumbass Dean pulled a Banishing Sigil. I don't know where it sends you guys, but if Flyboy is wanted in Heaven it couldn't be good. I tried to pull him out of the blast zone." Angelica muttered wiping her nose free from blood that had started to drip.

"I'm not sure how you got caught in it Angelica…I apologize for it." Castiel admitted quietly and Angelica rolled her eyes before standing up.

"So where are you going?" Gabriel asked with a knowing smirk.

"I'm going to find my asshole cousin and kick his fucking ass!" Angelica growled and looked back down at Castiel before holding out her hand. "You coming Flyboy?" She asked and Castiel let Angelica and Gabriel help him stand.

"And do you know where he is?" Castiel asked and Angelica grumbled in defeat.

"Well….." Gabriel stated the word slowly drawing it out. "I may have heard through the grapevine just now that Deano is in a small town talking to a preacher about calling the Wing Brigade. Need a lift?" Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers.

Angelica and Castiel found themselves standing in the middle of a street where they saw a man kneeling praying.

"Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name…" The man started but Castiel hurried to him and knocked him out.

"You pray too loud." Castiel growled dangerously before turning on Dean.

Dean thought about making a run for it when he felt a hand grip his arm. Dean looked down and saw a fist flying for his face and he groaned in pain.

"You're an asshole…" Angelica growled at her cousin who was now holding a bloody nose.

Castiel grabbed Dean from Angelica and dragged him into an alleyway and beat the living shit out of him.

"What, are you two crazy?!" Dean shouted at them in surprise.

"I rebelled for this?! So that you could surrender to them?!" Castiel wasn't letting up the beating and Angelica got worried that he would actually kill the little idiot.

"Castiel!" She tried to calm him down but he ignored her.

"Cas…please." Dean muttered through the pain.

"I gave everything for you. And this is what you give to me?" Castiel rose a clenched fist ready to kill the man before him.

"Castiel…wait…" Angelica lightly touched his shoulder getting him to look at her. "Stop."

"You wanted to kick his ass Angelica." Castiel muttered put out and she gave him a nervous giggle.

"Oh I think his ass has been most definitely kicked. Let's go home Grumpy probably needs help with Sam and Adam."

Castiel knocked Dean out who was watching the scene warily but before he lost consciousness he felt Angelica hit him again.

"Jackass…" She grumbled darkly and Castiel teleported the three of them back to Bobby's place.

They showed up hearing Sam and Bobby arguing as to how Adam magically disappeared.

"Because the angels took him." Castiel answered them both and they looked over at the trio.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam asked worriedly about Dean.

"Me." Castiel offered truthfully and felt a nudge to his side and he rolled his eyes. "AND Angelica…"

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn't you? And how did Angelica end up with you two?" Bobby asked multiple questions.

"Yes. Adam must have tipped them off." Castiel muttered before he dropped Dean down onto the couch. 

"How?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe in a dream." Castiel admitted.

"Well, where would they have taken him? And yeah how did Angelica end up with you guys?"

"Word to the wise: Never stand too close to an Angel before they're Banished…" Angelica offered drolly and Sam quirked a confused eyebrow at her. "That's how we figured it happened."

"let's get this idgit into the panic room and tied up before we act again." Bobby argued and they handcuffed Dean to the cot.

Angelica and Sam waited for Dean to wake back up which didn't take as long as last time.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked curiously looking over at Angelica worriedly.

"Word to the wise: don't piss off the nerd angels." Dean admitted and Sam quirked an eyebrow and stared at Angelica who was now looked at Dean in surprise. "What?"

"Adam's gone. The angels have him." Sam wasn't about to admit to Dean that he and Angelica evidently shared the same brain and would often say the same thing but in different variations.

"Where'd they take him?" Dean asked noticed his hand was chained to the bed.

"The room where they took you and Angelica." Sam informed Dean of what Castiel told him.

"You sure?" Dean asked not wanting to go back to that horrible room again.

"Cas did a re-con." Sam explained and Angelica rolled her eyes at his wording.

"And?" Dean prompted his brother.

"The place is crawling with Angels…Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, thank you sir may I have another kind of thing." Angelica spoke up and Dean twitched not knowing she was sitting near him.

"Didn't know you were there Angel…still have to say…you got a helluva right hook." Dean shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs from her early hits and she snorted in laughter. "So what are you two going to do?" Dean asked knowing that he and Angelica were cool for now. 

"For starters…we're bringing you with us." Sam began and Angelica basically just shrugged while nodding her head.

"Yeah pretty much…" She agreed and Dean looked at them.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked surprised while Sam unlocked Dean's handcuffs, releasing him.

"There are too many of them. We can't do it alone. And uh, you're pretty much the only game in town." Sam explained and Dean looked at him like he was insane.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Dean asked and Angelica smirked at him.

"Cas and Bobby think so. I'm not so sure." Sam muttered darkly.

"Besides Squishy…this is kind of an all hands on deck scenario."

"You know they're right...because either it's a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it's not a trap and I'm gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I'll do it. Fair warning." Dean grumbled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, you won't. When push comes to shove, you'll make the right call." Sam sounded so sure of himself.

"You know, if tables were turned…I'd let you rot in here. Hell, I _have_ let you rot in here." Dean argued with his brother.

"Yeah, well…I guess I'm not that smart." Sam admitted and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"I—I don't get it. Why are you guys doing this?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Because we're family…you idiot…" Angelica admitted while standing up. "And Sparky needs us to pull his ass outta the fire." She smacked Dean in the back of the head. "Now get up."


	174. now zach's a dead ass

Castiel looked at the three of them and he looked at Angelica before he put her arms around his neck.

"The usual Flyboy?" She asked as she hugged him tightly so as not to get pulled away during transportation.

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam shook his head with a smirk when Castiel smirked slightly and reached forward touching Dean and Sam teleporting all of them to The Beautiful Room. 

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked looking at the abandoned construction and car factory.

"Van Nuys, California." Castiel explained.

"So where's the beautiful room?" Dean asked and Castiel pointed to the empty building.

"In there." He muttered and Dean shot him an exasperated glare.

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?"

"Where'd you think it was?" Castiel wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys!" Dean complained.

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there." Sam muttered.

"How about you two idiots let the man talk!" Angelica growled at them and Castiel looked down sadly.

"There are at least five angels in there." Castiel admitted quietly and Dean scoffed.

"So? You're fast." Dean snapped at him and Castiel looked up, then he looked over to Angelica before looking back at Dean.

"They're faster." Castiel tried to get Dean to see what he meant. "I'll clear them out. You two grab the boy. This is our only chance."

"Whoa, wait. You're gonna take on five angels?" Dean asked and noticed that Castiel was looking at Angelica again.

"Yes." He admitted and Dean frowned in realization.

"Isn't that suicide?" Dean asked quietly and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it is. But then I won't have to watch you fail. I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam does." Castiel looked at Angelica again before he looked at the Winchester brothers. He pulled out a box cutter and Sam frowned worriedly.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam asked getting more and more worried.

"I would like a minute alone." Castiel muttered to the brothers who rolled their eyes knowing that Castiel wanted to talk to Angelica.

Angelica's eyes were watering because she had figured out before her idiot cousins what Castiel was planning.

"You can't leave me again…" She pled with him and Castiel looked away. "Please don't do this Castiel…" Tears were now falling and she shook her head.

"Angelica…I'm sorry for what has to be done."

"Please don't…I…" She stopped herself because she knew that admitting she loved him would make this all the more harder. "If there's anything you feel….anything at all…." She tried again and Castiel sighed in defeat and looked at her again.

"I don't know what you want me to say." He admitted quietly and she laughed through more tears.

"You don't have to 'say' anything…"

Castiel used the box cutter to etch the angel banishing sigil into his chest while Angelica held the shirt away so he could see what he was doing. He redid the shirt again and looked at her before he walked over to the door.

"You…" Castiel started but frowned confusedly. "You make me feel weird…" He saw the confused look on her face and he quirked his head. "Happy weird."

Angelica gave him a sad smile and she snorted in laughter.

(goodbye Angelica) He told her simply through their link and Angelica closed her eyes forcing more tears out of her eyes.

'See you around Flyboy.' 

Castiel entered the warehouse and the door closed letting Angelica burst into sobs.

"I love you…" She whispered heartbroken and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Sam standing there giving her a morose look while Dean was looking anywhere else. "It's NOT fair!" She sobbed and Sam pulled her into a hug.

Castiel walked into the warehouse and the door closed behind him. He heard the sobs from Angelica and walked into the room where he was attacked from behind by an angel. He managed to kill one rather quickly, but then he dropped his sword, and taunted the others.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" He goaded the remaining Angels into attacking him and when they got close enough he pressed his hand against the still bleeding angel sigil. 

The three family members finally entered the warehouse through the same door Castiel had. The room was completely empty save for the one dead angel on the ground and Angelica pointedly ignored it fully intent on grabbing her cousin away from Douchariah.

They entered the Beautiful Room and Adam was pretty beaten up sitting up against the wall. They hurried to his side and checked him over.

"Adam, hey. Hey." Dean tried to get through to him and Adam looked at them in amazement.

"You came for me."

"Yeah, well, you're family." Dean informed him and Angelica smirked at Adam.

"Like we'd let Douchariah mess with a family member." Angelica mentioned and Adam let out a pained laugh.

"It's a trap…" Adam grumbled through what sounded like a collapsed lung.

"I figured." Dean shrugged and Adam looked at Angelica and Sam.

"Yeah we kind of knew…" She admitted and Sam nodded.

"You knew and came anyway…?" Adam asked hopefully.

"What part of family didn't you hear Sparky?" Angelica asked with a wink. She sniffed the air and sighed. "Bacon…" She muttered darkly and Dean rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you Zachariah…" Angelica greeted before she turned to see the Angel standing there glowering at her.

"Dean, please. Did you really think it would be that easy?" Zachariah ignored Angelica for now and he only addressed Dean.

"Did _you_?" Dean asked back ever the smart ass.

Sam tried to come from behind Zachariah but all the Angel did was put his hand up and Sam went flying through a screen.

"Sam!" Dean and Angelica shouted before Zachariah looked back at them.

"You know what I've learned from this experience? Patience…" Zachariah waved his hand and Adam fell to the floor, coughing up blood.

"Let him go you asshole!" Angelica shouted at the Angel who grinned at her. 

"…Oh…somebody doesn't have an Anti-Bounty anymore…" He mocked her and Angelica's face paled. "I've been looking forward to this for months…"

Zachariah rose his hand and slammed Angelica into the wall three times before he levitated her to the ceiling and dropped her harshly onto the ground making her moan in pain.

"Don't think you're getting off 'that' easily…your cousin and I have business to attend to. Rest assured I will be taking every Douchariah, every bacon comment, and all of the irritation you put me through out of your ass…"

Dean was the only one left standing and he glared at the Angel in front of him.

"I thought I was downsized for sure. Getting fired...pretty damn literal. But I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said...You, me, and your hemorrhaging brothers…." Zachariah rose his fist again and made Sam cough up blood like Adam was.  
>"You're finally ready, right?"<p>

Dean looked over at Angelica who was getting to her knees and looking at him and Zachariah.

"You know there's no other choice. There's never been a choice." Zachariah informed him.

"There is always a choice!" Angelica rasped out through what sounded like broken ribs. "One thing….you…could never…change…is human…choice."

She growled at him angrily and Zachariah rolled his eyes.

"Sweet Father! DO YOU NEVER SHUT UP?!" Zachariah shouted at her angrily and kicked her in the chest making her suck in a pained gasp.

"Not if…I can help it…" She wheezed again and Zachariah slammed his foot into her face breaking her nose.

"I can do this all night Princess…" Zachariah taunted her and she tried to move again but Dean stopped all arguments.

"Stop it. Stop it right now!" Dean shouted at them both.

"In exchange for what?" Zachariah asked with a smirk before he kick Angelica in the stomach once more for good measure.

"Damn it, Zachariah. Stop it, please. I'll do it!"

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Zachariah asked flicking Angelica in her nose making her moan in pain.

"The answer is yes." Dean got Zachariah's attention away from Angelica.

"Dean!" Sam let out a pained gasp as he tried to crawl over to Angelica to sit her up so she could breath better.

"Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!" Dean shouted angrily and Zachariah gave him a skeptical expression.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He asked with a smirk and Dean glared at him.

"Do I look like I'm lying?!" Dean shouted getting more pissed off.

"_Zodiredo…noco…aberamage…nazodpesade… _He's coming." Zachariah recited the Enochian words that would bring Michael down.

Angelica shuttered in Sam's arms as Dean looked over at them and winked.

"Of course, I have a few conditions." Dean informed Zachariah who looked at him.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes." Dean negotiated and Zachariah rolled his eyes.

"Sure, fine. Make a list." He snapped sarcastically and Dean smirked now.

"But most of all…Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you." Dean admitted and Angelica let out a chuff of air that almost sounded like a laugh.

"What did you say?" Zachariah growled dangerously.

"I said…before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass…he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal." Dean was still smirking at Zachariah.

"You really think Michael's gonna go for that?" Zachariah glowered at Dean.

"Who's more important to him now? You…or me?" Dean asked and Angelica.

"You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expendable." Angelica rasped out still able to smirk slightly even though it hurt like hell.

"Michael's not gonna kill _me_." Zachariah snapped angrily.

"Maybe not. But _I_ am." Dean stated simply before he slammed Castiel's Angel Sword through Zachariah's chin and straight through his head killing him.

The room started to shake and white light trickled through the cracks. Then the lovely ear splitting sounds that Angels made started up.

"Can you two walk?!" Dean shouted to Sam and Adam who both nodded. "Sammy get Angel!" Sam picked up his cousin and the family was trying to make a break for it.

The door slammed shut behind Sam and Dean trapping Adam inside. 

Dean left Angelica in Sam's care while he tried to get Adam free.

"Hold on! We'll get you out. Just hold on. Adam! Can you hear me?!" The noise and the light faded from the closed room and Dean opened the door finally able to touch it without getting burned. "Adam?" Dean asked looking into the now abandoned office building.

'Gabriel I need some help…Sam needs it too.'

_Can it wait…?_

'Not really…I'm sure some ribs are broken, my nose is broken and a lung might've collapsed…'

Before Angelica finished the word collapsed a flutter of feathers sounded near the trio causing Sam and Dean to jump before they realized Gabriel was standing there.

"What the Holy Spirit happened here?!" Gabriel snapped at them.

"Douchariah saw she didn't have that Anti-Bounty anymore and he went to town on her." Dean growled angrily.

"Oh that is it! Where the Hell is that asshole?!" Gabriel was fed up with that man and was ready to smite his stupid ass. "He's gone too far now…"

"A little late…Wingman…" Angelica wheezed painfully and Gabriel reached over and healed her and she sighed in relief. "Thanks…" She looked over at Sam who was still coughing up blood. "Now do Sam." She ordered her friend who rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky I like you…" He muttered before he healed Sam next who nodded in gratitude. "So I take it one of you three iced the ass?" They nodded and Gabriel smirked. "About damn time…so if I'm not needed further?" Gabriel flew off once more.

The three sat inside the Impala later that night.

"You think Adam's okay?" Sam asked quietly.

"Nope…and I don't think Castiel is okay either. Dean would you check your arm?" Angelica asked and Dean looked under his shirt.

"Hey…where did…?" Dean looked back at Angelica seeing what she meant.

"Yeah…mine's gone to." She showed Sam and Dean the spot where Castiel had touched her to bring her back after she had died in the water magic trick. "I think the link's gone for good this time…" She admitted quietly.

"So." Sam started after an awkward silence filled the car.

"So what?" Dean asked knowing what his brother would say already.

"I saw your eyes. You were totally rockin' the "yes" back there. So, what changed your mind?" Sam asked and Angelica looked at him curiously also.

"Honestly? The damnedest thing. I mean, the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to you and all I can think about is, "these stupid sons of a bitches _brought_ me here." I just didn't want to let you two down." Dean smirked before he looked back at Angelica. "And YOU never seem to stay down even WHEN you get kicked in the face!"

"I asked myself what would Dean do…" Angelica snapped sarcastically and Dean shook his head.

"You didn't let us down. You _almost_ did. But you didn't." Sam admitted quietly and Dean sighed. 

"I owe you guys an apology." Dean started and Angelica slapped him in the head.

"Shut up…"

"No, you don't." Sam informed his brother.

"Just...let me say this. I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that that's not you anymore. I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me…the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way." Dean sounded off and Angelica nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good." Sam nodded in reply while Angelica smirked.

"Sounds like fun…let's go be bad guys…" Angelica stated simply and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam you are so dead for getting her hooked on Firefly." Dean snapped at his brother who shrugged with a smirk.


	175. What an odd name for a Hotel

The next hunting job was over way too quickly. Angelica grumbled darkly about stupid salt and burns.

"Can it Princess, we don't have that many easy jobs anymore. It was a bit refreshing to have a normal one…" Dean snapped at her.

"Does it look like rain to anybody else?" Sam asked looking out the window and the others noticed the darkening skies.

"Yikes how did we miss that?" Angelica asked and Dean sighed.

"Perfect…just what we need." He grumbled in defeat. "Let's try to get ahead of it."

No matter how fast they drove the impeding storm still managed to outrun them and land almost directly on top of them.

"Why do I get the feeling that somewhere…out there…God is laughing hysterically?" Angelica asked with a growl and Sam smirked while Dean nodded in agreement. 

"Hey there's a Motel up ahead…maybe we should pull off for the night. This rain ain't letting up anytime soon." Dean stated simply and pulled into the parking lot.

"The Elysian Fields?" Angelica read the Hotel name and frowned. "That does not sound good…"

They entered the Hotel and shook off some of the water that was still soaking them. They approached the front desk and addressed the man wearing the name tag that said Chad.

"Whew. Nice digs, for once. Busy night." Dean nodded towards the doors leading outside to the now torrential downpour.

"Any port in a storm, I guess. If you could just fill this out, please?" Chad handed Dean the Hotel registry. "Sir, I think... Shaving nick there. Your key." Chad offered Dean a tissue and then the key card.

"Oh. Thanks. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would you?" Dean asked getting hungry again.

"Buffet. All you can eat. Best pie in the tri-state area." Chad offered to Dean who perked up.

"You don't say?" Dean mentioned before looking towards the Buffet Room. He took off without a second thought.

"You honestly know how to reel them in don't you?" Angelica asked sardonically shaking her head watching Dean disappear.

"Most men, are sated through their stomachs." Chad mentioned conversationally and Angelica laughed lightly and nodded.

"I have a question Chad is it?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Yes?" He asked unsure.

"Who named this place The Elysian Fields?" She asked and Chad stared at her in silence. "Just wondering if the person who built it had an obsession with Greek Mythology is all."

"Greek…mythology?" Chad asked confusedly and Sam looked back from the Buffet Hall door to look at Angelica confusedly also.

"Well The Elysian Fields was a place where all the heroes met in the afterlife."

"Oh! I see what you meant!" Chad mentioned with an uneasy smile. "No! The owner of this building had an obsession with 'A Streetcar Named Desire'!"

"Oh right…sorry forgot about Elysian Fields Avenue…." Angelica nodded with a smile. "Thanks for answering my question. I didn't want to be a burden…I know how hard it is working with the public." She smiled again and followed Sam into the Buffet Hall.

Chad let out the breath he was holding when the doors closed.

"That was close…" He muttered darkly and went back to work.

Inside the Buffet Hall, Sam looked at Angelica oddly.

"So this place is named after a Marlon Brando movie?" Sam asked curiously and Angelica frowned.

"The structure of this building's too old." She grumbled quietly to Sam who looked at her again.

"Huh?" Sam asked worriedly.

"The décor is older than the time span either the movie or the book came out…" She tried again.

"I don't understand…" Sam shook his head.

"Either he lied, or he really has no idea what we were talking about. That was why I apologized to him because I put him on the spot like that. Probably threw the poor guy off the mental tracks with my idiotic question."

The cousins entered the Hall some more just in time to see Dean hit on a pretty woman who was sitting alone.

"How you doing?" Dean asked with a smirk and the lady didn't even look at him.

"No." She stated simply and Angelica slammed a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from escaping.

"But…" Dean tried again, and yet again the lady repeated.

"No."

"Oh, lady, I'm just, you know…" Dean kept trying and the lady looked at him sternly.

"I understand. And no." She repeated one last time and Dean deflated.

"10-4. Yeah." Dean sighed and walked away while Angelica walked past the lady.

"That was awesome…" Angelica mentioned quietly and winked at the lady.

The lady quirked an eyebrow at Angelica then went back to her cup of what looked like coffee. Angelica sat beside Sam and Dean at their table.

"We should hit the road, Dean." Sam muttered worriedly and Angelica looked at him oddly.

"In this storm? I-it's…" Dean couldn't finish the words. 

"Biblical?" Angelica offered helpfully and Sam nodded before continuing his spiel.

"Yeah Biblical, it's like frigging Noah's Ark out there! And here we are eating pie…"

Angelica noticed the lady from before watching her quietly and then ducking back to look at her coffee.

"How many hours of sleep did you get this week? What? Three? Four? Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in 12 states." Dean elbowed Angelica and stole her slice of pie.

"Really Dean?" She glared at him and he shrugged eating her apple pie.

"Well, I'm not giving up." Sam argued petulantly.

"Who's giving up? We're waiting out a storm." Angelica grumbled and noticed the lady was now gone and she frowned wondering where she went so fast.

"Nobody's giving up, especially me. We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, okay? Soon. I can feel it. And we will find Cas, we'll find Adam. But you are no good to me burnt out. How about you Angel…you sleeping okay?" Dean asked and saw her looking over at the empty table the lady had been sitting at.

"Yeah…" She answered distractedly.

"Yeah, okay." Sam nodded in agreement to what Dean said.

"Come on, we've actually got the night off for once. Let's try to enjoy it." Dean's smile was too large, like he was trying to convince himself of its validity.

The trio made their way towards their room and the couple that was in the next room were in full lip lock mode. Dean grinned and pointed at them making Sam and Angelica roll their eyes.

"Horn dog…" Angelica muttered darkly before she pushed past her cousins into the Hotel room.

"Yeah what are you, 12?" Sam grimaced at his brother as he entered the room next.

"Hey I'm young at heart!" Dean entered the room and let the door shut. He looked around at the very nice room. "Wow. Look at this. We're like Rockefellers. Chocolates! You want yours?" Dean asked Sam who was just looking at the room silently.

"Knock yourself out." Sam grumbled freaked out.

Dean snatched Sam's chocolate and he went for Angelica's piece. She slapped his hand harshly and he yelped in pain.

"12th Commandment Dean: Thou shall not come between a female and her chocolate…" She warned him and he shook his hand free from the pain before he checked the television set.

"Whoa. 'Casa Erotica 13' on demand." Dean grinned while Angelica looked freaked out as much as Sam was.

"A bit high end isn't it?" She asked worriedly. "I don't think that one was even released yet."

"She's right Dean…this place...is in the middle of nowhere." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so?" Dean didn't want to listen to what they might say.

"So what's a four-star hotel doing on a no-star highway?" Sam asked and Dean rolled his eyes not wanting this to turn out like every 'other' day of their lives.

From the other room with the couple, they could hear things getting heated. Angelica grimaced in disgust at how loud and obnoxious they were being. Then what sounded like a bed started to bang into the wall. But then a massive thud against the wall happened almost knocking the tv from the wall. The sounds were not recreational anymore and the trio looked at each other worriedly.

So of course, they decided to check on the people next door. They knocked first to make sure, but there was no answer. They entered the room and found it completely empty. The bed was even made, like nobody had been inside or on it recently.

"Guys…?" Angelica asked worriedly pointing to something on the floor and Dean picked up the object to realize it was a large diamond ring. 

So they headed to the front desk and looked at Chad who finally acknowledged them. 

"The, uh, the room next to ours…the couple that are, uh, joined at the lips, have you seen them?" Dean asked curiously and Chad looked them up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan…the honeymooners? They checked out. Is something the matter?" Chad asked politely and Angelica looked at him curiously.

"They checked out?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Just now…something I can help you with?" Chad asked Angelica who shook herself free from whatever was distracting her.

"Nope…just letting sleep deprivation get to me." Angelica offered helpfully and Chad looked at her unsure.

"It seemed that the couple was in the middle of something." Sam pulled Chad's attention away from Angelica.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird for honeymooners to, uh, check out without this." Dean showed Chad the engagement ring they found and Chad looked surprised.

"Oh, dear. I'll just put that right in the lost and found. Don't you worry. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Chad asked politely and they looked at each other. 

"Nope that was it…thanks…" Angelica nudged her cousins to walk away and they headed away from the desk. 

"Super-fantastic." Chad mentioned with a large polite smile.

They entered the Buffet Hall and let the door close.

"Creepy." Sam muttered darkly.

"Yeah kind of broke the needle. All right, well, I'll scope out the joint, Angel see if you can talk to any of the other guests, and Sam, you keep an eye on Norman Bates over there. I mean, one night off. Is that too much to ask?" Dean ordered and they dispersed to do their jobs.

Angelica was walking around when she passed a room and saw somebody that was very familiar. She paled and slowly turned around and hurried to the Lounge Room where her idiot cousins were probably waiting now.

She entered the room and heard Dean talking to Sam about how he passed an open room and could've sworn he saw an elephant.

"An elephant?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah." Dean stated again and Angelica sat down beside them.

"Who cares about an elephant…we're in deep shit. I just saw somebody I've met only once. It was a guy that hit on me at that brothel that Dean took me and Castiel to." Angelica muttered darkly. "Gabriel told me his name was Baldur and he was dangerous…and I have no idea what he could be doing here…" She informed her cousins who frowned.

"What the hell is going on...wait…where is everybody?" Sam asked just now realizing the entire room was empty except for them. They tried to open the lobby doors but they wouldn't budge.

"Let me guess…it's locked. So what, the roaches check in, they don't check out?" Dean asked worriedly and Sam groaned in dismay figuring it out.

"Think about how we got here guys. That detour on I-90? The friggin' hurricane?" He started slowly.

"We were led here?" Dean asked getting pissed off.

"Like rats in a maze." Sam grumbled and Angelica sighed.

"I'd wager good money that, that Baldur guy is behind this." She stated simply and the three of them went searching for anybody else that could help them.

They made their way into the kitchen and looked around. Dean and Angelica noticed a large pot with liquid in it.

"Please be tomato soup. Please be tomato soup." Dean chanted lifted the ladle from the pot.

They saw the ladle was full of eyeballs and Angelica turned green.

"Indiana Jones…swear to God, Squishy…if we find chilled Monkey Brains…my ass is going through a window to get outta here." She vowed and Dean snorted in laughter.

Sam called them over to the freezer where he found the other Hotel Guests. They were still alive and yelling for help.

"Help us! Get us out!" One man pled with them.

Sam tried to pick the lock and Dean whined. 

"Hurry up!" He snapped at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"I'm going as fast as I... as I can…" Sam stuttered to a stop when he looked past Angelica and Dean who lowered their heads in defeat.

"There's somebody behind us, isn't there?" Dean asked and Angelica slapped him in the head.

"What do YOU think…?!" She snapped at him darkly and he glared at her before they were led away towards a massive meeting room.


	176. This argument sounds familiar

The trio was forced into the Grand Ballroom where they saw people sitting around a long table.

"Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention." Dean grumbled darkly and Angelica glared at him again.

"Dinner is served." Chad told everybody in the room where they clapped.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our guests of honor have arrived." Baldur grinned while motioning towards the three hunters. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof…"

"Gods?" Sam asked Dean worriedly as they all looked at the name tags everybody was wearing. Angelica brightened up immediately reading the names.

"Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here." Baldur continued and Angelica moved forward to look closer at the people in the room. "Can we help you?" He asked Angelica who was still gaping at the others.

"You're…?" She squeaked in glee. "Holy crap! Guys! It's Odin!" She grinned at her cousins who gave her confused looks. "I just have to ask sir…was it true that Thor's Hammer was stolen by a frost giant?" She asked the one-eyed God of Asgard.

Odin sat there silently and stared at her before he started chuckling.

"Oh…young one…I remember when that boy came home without his hammer. He pitched SUCH a fit…" Odin smiled slightly before he frowned. "You know some Nordic Mythology…" He nodded towards Angelica respectfully.

"Geez, it's Ganesh! He had his head chopped off by his own father because he refused to let him into the bath to see his wife. That's where the elephant head came from…I'm sorry Ganesh you were just doing your job, and you had that happen." Angelica offered sadly and the black man shifted in his seat nervously.

"I have gotten past that…" He muttered to himself embarrassedly. 

"Oh and Zao Shen also known as The Kitchen God…he's a part of Chinese Mythology that also protects households."

The Asian man stared at her silently but had an eyebrow quirked as if he were surprised.

Angelica felt Chad grab her shoulder to prevent her from moving and she looked at him and saw his name tag.

"Mercury? You're a quickster?" She asked curiously and Chad/Mercury nodded with a flat smile.

"And you should probably sit down Miss Collins." Mercury offered helpfully while nodding towards Baldur.

Angelica looked at the lady that Dean had been hitting on before and saw her name tag. Angelica felt hysterical laughter escaping before she could stop and the lady glowered at her.

"Dean…you're lucky she didn't turn you into a pile of ash! The Dark Mother born out of Durga's Anger during a massive battle."

Kali blinked in surprise at hearing her mother's name. She gave Angelica an appraising look before nodding slightly.

"How do you know so much?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I've always loved Mythology…" Angelica shrugged, then she frowned. "Wait Kali didn't you marry Shiva?" Angelica asked then she looked at Ganesh. "Wouldn't that make YOU her stepson?"

Odin, Zao Shen, and Mercury all started snickering before they burst into laughter. Ganesh tried to hide his face from embarrassment and Kali gave her a stern smile.

"That…was a long time ago." Kali offered in a clipped voice.

"Yeah…I see you've moved on. But I gotta tell you…your boy there has a fidelity problem." Angelica nodded towards Baldur who glared at her angrily.

"Yes I am aware of this…he doesn't bring them home to share anymore." Kali nodded in agreement and Angelica finally sat down.

"Well that was awkward…" She muttered to herself before she realized that Odin, Zao Shen and Mercury were still laughing.

"ENOUGH!" Baldur shouted angrily and everybody became quiet again. "Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels and Lucifer's Second in Command. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room." Baldur finished his spiel.  
>"What do we do? We kill them!" Zao Shen finally shouted in Chinese but then he looked at Angelica. "Her…we can keep as a pet. She is entertaining."<p>

"Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring the back again?" Ganesh laughed sardonically getting Dean and Sam to share worried looks while Angelica paled. "While she is entertaining we can't just let her roam free." Ganesh offered while looking at Angelica who looked down embarrassedly.

"I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about! 'Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf!" Odin argued getting eye rolls from the group.

"Here we go…" Zao Shen muttered darkly getting Odin to glare at him.

"Oh yeah? And why is that? Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? The whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle? Ha! Give me a break!" Odin snapped at him and Angelica rose her hand.

"Uhm…that does sound kind of cool." She stated before Dean elbowed her sharply to shut her up.

"Don't mock my world turtle!" Zao Shen yelled at Odin who stood up.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He challenged the Asian Mythological being.

"I'm gonna send you packing to Valhalla!" Zao Shen yelled again and Odin glared.

"You watch your mouth when you talk to me, boy!" Odin growled angrily at the other man.

"Boy? I'm older than you!" Zao Shen yelled even more angrily.

"No one's ever proven that!" Odin snapped acerbically.

The three hunters used the argument to try to make a break for it but Kali broke a chandelier and it fell in front of them.

"Stay. We have to fight. The archangels the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us." Kali argued and Angelica looked at her worriedly.

"With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them." Mercury offered quietly and then started to choke up blood because Kali was glaring at him.

"Kali!" Baldur warned her and she let him go.

"Who asked you?" Kali snapped at Mercury.

_Hey Sweet Cheeks do me a favor…play along and play dumb._

Gabriel spoke to Angelica making her frown in confusion before the doors to the Grand Ballroom open to reveal Gabriel standing there.

"Can't we all just get along!?" He stated simply and Dean tried to speak when Gabriel cut him off taking his voice away. "Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?"

"Loki." Baldur all but growled icily and Gabriel/Loki grinned at him.

"Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." He mentioned calmly.

"Why are you here?" Baldur asked getting to business.

"To talk about the elephant in the room." Before Ganesh could stand up angrily Gabriel/Loki addressed him. "No not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first." Gabriel/Loki looked at Sam and Dean before holding up his hand. "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later."

Gabriel/Loki snapped his fingers sending them away before he looked over at Angelica who was staring at him.

"So YOU'RE Loki?" She asked curiously.

"Yep…" Gabriel/Loki grinned in his usual way before Angelica smirked evilly.

"Did you really give birth to a horse?" She asked out loud and heard two snorts of laughter. She looked over and saw Odin snickering and surprisingly enough Kali covering her mouth trying to cover up that she snorted in laughter.

Gabriel/Loki glared at Angelica before sighing.

"It was a dare…" He growled before he snapped his fingers. "Now off you go!"

Angelica found herself in the Hotel room with her cousins who looked concerned.

"Why did it take so long for you to appear?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I asked Gabriel as Loki if he really gave birth to a horse…he said it was a dare."

A minute later Dean was doubled over coughing harshly because he was laughing too hard. 

"By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving." Sam interrupted them and Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Next time." Dean agreed and Angelica sighed before sitting down on the couch.

"So what do we do now?" She asked curiously and Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" He mentioned and they heard Gabriel in the room with them.

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel asked as he popped in beside Angelica who shrieked in surprise and fell off of the couch.

"Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel." Dean glared at him.

"Maybe later, big boy." Gabriel snapped back at him.

"Should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump." Dean shook his head and Angelica stood up.

"You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your asses."

"You wanna pull us outta the fire?" Dean asked dubiously.

"Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned."

"You know a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to "play our roles". You're uber boning us!" Dean argued and Angelica shared an exasperated look with one another.

"Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here." Gabriel snapped back and Angelica leaned closer to Sam.

"It's like seeing them both arguing with a mirror…" She muttered and Sam managed to stop his smirk, but his lip still twitched slightly.

"Why do you care? And I heard that Angel!" Dean glared at her and she put her hands up in surrender.

"I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental." Gabriel smirked at the three of them and Angelica cringed.

"Too much information Wingman…" She mentioned quietly and Gabriel shrugged with a grin.

"Do they have a chance against Satan?" Sam asked and Dean gaped at him.

"Really?!"

"You got a better idea, Dean?" Sam snapped back at him.

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?" Gabriel motioned for the door.

"O.K. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then?" Dean snarled at Gabriel who rolled his eyes.

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You boys are on a leash."

"Oh thanks…for THAT analogy!" Angelica grumbled.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"I think it means she owns you…but I didn't have any of MY blood spilt…" Angelica looked at Gabriel worriedly whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh…then she must like you." Gabriel muttered before he sprayed some breath mint into his mouth. "Time for a bit of the old black magic."

"Okay, yeah. Well, whatever. Well, we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us." Dean mentioned and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks outta here." He argued with Dean.

"They called you Loki, right? Which means they don't really know who you are?" Dean surmised and Angelica sat back down looking at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Here they go again…" She grumbled.

"Told you. I'm in witness protection." Gabriel argued back at Dean.

"O.K., well then how about you do what we say, or we tell the, uh, legion of doom about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd." Dean smirked at him.

"I'll take your voices away." Gabriel snapped and Angelica's eyebrows furrowed at how familiar this was starting to sound.

"We'll write it down." Dean argued again and Gabriel sighed.

"I'll cut off your hands." Gabriel argued back and Angelica frowned at how he wasn't realizing what was being said.

"Well then, people are gonna be asking, "Why are you guys running around with no hands or voices?"" Dean snapped back and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" Gabriel turned around and saw the exasperated look on Angelica's face and he remembered. "Wait…" He pointed to Dean then to Angelica. "Oh THAT is RICH!" He grumbled to himself. "You two are SO related!" Gabriel moaned this time. "Word for word wasn't it?" He asked Angelica who nodded.

"Yep…" Angelica admitted and saw the confused looks on her cousins' faces. "Back in TV Land…Gabriel told me not to tell you who he really was. I told him stop messing with the clothes and I wouldn't…he said he'd take my voice away…I said 'I could write it down for you guys', then he said 'I will just take your hands', then I said 'that would be great except they'd ask why I don't have hands or a voice…"

"So we just came full circle?" Sam asked with a smirk and Dean glared at him.

"Shut up Sammy…and you" Dean pointed to Gabriel. "Get to working on that mojo thing…"


	177. Second Soul Half Forfeit

Sam and Dean went to go save the people locked in the freezer while Gabriel went to kiss up to Kali. Angelica just sat there in the Hotel room and sighed to herself. She decided to take a walk around the Hotel and see if she could speak to Odin some more. She found him bashing in the wall for fun.

"Asgardian strength huh?" She asked with a smirk.

"It passes the time my dear." Odin admitted flexing his arm. "So was there a reason you are pestering me?"

"Just like listening to mythological stories, I figure you had a few. So it was true that Thor dressed up like Freya to get his hammer back?"

Odin laughed loud enough to make the walls shudder.

"It had been Loki's idea…I am still surprised that they pulled it off."

"Is Asgard as grand as they describe it?"

"It is better…" Odin puffed out his chest and Angelica laughed lightly. She then frowned worriedly. "What bothers you?"

"Just a bad feeling…are you sure you guys can take on Lucifer?" She asked and Odin frowned.

"You doubt that we can?"

"Well it's just that…hell hath no fury like a spoiled brat scorned." Angelica offered before she heard boisterous laughter and herself falling forward after a hearty shoulder slap from Odin.

"They are right…you ARE amusing." Odin smiled before he helped her stand up again.

Kali was getting undressed when the candles in her room lit up. Gabriel/Loki stood beside them grinning while holding a rose for her.

"Bonjour, mon amour." He greeted Kali who rolled her eyes.

"Leave." She ordered him and Gabriel/Loki smirked.

"You always did play hard to get." He grinned again before he moved closer.

"I've moved on." Kali ignored him and he scoffed.

"Yeah I noticed. Baldur? Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Baldur's uncomplicated." Kali snapped back at him and he sighed. "I never took you for the type."

"Romantic?" Gabriel/Loki asked grinning again.

"Pathetic." She grumbled and he rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who called me here." He argued his point.

"Because I thought you might take this seriously." Kali snapped at him once more.

"I'm taking this seriously. Ship's sinking, time to get off. I mean screw this marble. Let's go check out Pandora." Gabriel/Loki almost pled with her.

"It doesn't have to be like that." Kali informed him and Gabriel/Loki looked at her sadly.

"I'm afraid it does." He admitted quietly.

"If we fight…" Kali started to explain their plan to fight Lucifer.

"You die." Gabriel/Loki argued with her desperately.

"And what makes you such an expert?" She asked darkly and he sighed.

"I've tousled with those winged ass-monkeys once or twice. Kali, no more tricks. I'm begging you, don't do this." Gabriel/Loki asked once more.

"I have to." Kali ended the argument and he lowered his head in defeat.

"Can't blame me for trying. Still love me?" He asked with an impish smirk.

"No." Kali informed him, but yet she still pulled him in for a heated kiss.

While they were kissing Gabriel tried to go for the vials that held Sam and Dean's blood in it. The first try didn't work, so he tried to grab them again. When he almost had them Kali shoved him harshly and cut his chin with her dagger. 

"Ow!" He whined wiping his chin with a pout.

"You must take me for a fool... Gabriel. You're bound to me. Now, and forever." Kali glared at him and Gabriel sighed in sadness.

"How long have you known?" Gabriel asked in defeat.

"Long enough…" She glowered at him and she forced him to go to the Ballroom.

Angelica was walking towards the front end when Odin took her arm.

"I believe you will be needed in the Grand Ballroom…" He informed her and forced her to walk with him.

Dean and Sam were already sitting in the ballroom being guarded by an angry Ganesh. They looked over worriedly and saw Angelica escorted to a seat beside them by Odin.

"Take a seat my dear." He informed her before he shoved her pretty gently onto the chair and she nodded.

"You okay Angel? How is that you get the polite treatment?" Dean asked getting miffed.

"Because I like to listen to others stories." She informed him and Baldur rose an eyebrow at her. "Where's Zao Shen?" She asked curiously and saw the venomous glare that Ganesh shot at them.

"Your Neanderthal cousins slain him!" He shouted and Angelica rolled her before looking at Sam and Dean.

"You just couldn't stop at monsters and demons could you?! Now you have to piss off the mythological beings also!"

"Shut up princess…" Dean was about to snap at her again when Gabriel came in with Kali.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean asked seeing that sheepish look on the Archangel's face.

"Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us." Kali started out loud and Angelica cringed at seeing Gabriel's face.

"Kali, don't." He quietly informed her.

"You're mine now. And you have something I want. An Archangels blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel." Kali reached into Gabriel's jacket and pulled out his blade.

"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex." Gabriel started and Angelica sighed.

"Worst pun to tell a Goddess, Wingman." Angelica informed him and he snapped his fingers making a small piece of metal appear across her mouth. All you could hear was a muffled 'really?!'

"It doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer." Gabriel informed them and Odin glared at him angrily.

"Loki…Archangel or not…I am STILL your adoptive Father…now take that thing off of her mouth NOW!" Odin ordered him and Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped the piece of metal away.

"Thank you Odin." Angelica offered quietly while rubbing her sore lips.

"He's lying. He's a spy." Kali was not interested in the scene that was unfolding before her.

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends…and it doesn't end well…for ANY of US!" Gabriel snapped sadly and gave Angelica an apologetic look.

"Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry." Kali looked at the expression Gabriel gave Angelica.

_Don't do or say anything stupid._ He informed Angelica who looked at him worriedly.

Kali then stabbed the blade into Gabriel's body making him die. Angelica's eyes widen in horror but nothing happened and she shook her head warningly at her cousins.

'You are not really dead are you?'

_Duh…like I'd ever let HER find my REAL sword…_

"This is crazy." Mercury shook his head and Kali wiped the blood off of the blade.

"They can die. We can kill Lucifer." Kali admitted quietly but still had a heartbroken look on her face.

"All right you primitive screwheads, listen up." Dean shouted before he stood up.

"Are you outta your mind?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I'm outta options. Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here." Dean informed the gods in the room.

"How?" Kali asked him sourly and Dean smirked.

"First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally." Dean ended the argument.

Angelica was walking around the Hotel again when she felt somebody grab her arm and pull her into the room.

"Really making friends everywhere aren't you Wingman?" She asked Gabriel who looked down sadly. "Right so what's your plan?"

"Well I wanted to just bolt with Kali, you and the moron twins…but can't do THAT now can we?"

Gabriel paced a bit before he groaned in defeat.

"By now Mercury has already made the call to big brother…" Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. "I hate to tell you this Angelica…" Gabriel rarely used her name when addressing her. "But it's always been fated for me to die on this day." Gabriel smiled sadly at her panicked expression.

"NO!" Angelica shouted feeling tears in her eyes. "I can't lose you BOTH! Not so close together!" Angelica tried to beg with Gabriel who swallowed sadly.

He took her face in his hands and leaned forward kissing her on the lips. He pulled away and wiped her tears with his fingers.

"I've always wondered what it would've been like to kiss you…can't die without knowing that can I?" Gabriel mentioned looking like he was about to cry. "You HAVE to listen to me…stick to your cousins sides like GLUE! It's the only way I can see for Lucy not to get a hold of you. You CANNOT leave their sides for one second!"

Gabriel ordered her sternly and she shook her head and Gabriel sighed and felt a couple tears fall down his cheeks.

"You know Sweet Cheeks…after so many millennia I never found one creature until now that I could say this to. You're my best friend…" He admitted quietly and kissed her cheek before he flew away.

"NO GABRIEL! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Angelica felt tears falling down her cheeks in rivulets and she wandered the halls aimlessly. She knew she probably should find her idiot cousins, but she just couldn't get motivated. She heard Mercury talking to somebody at the front desk and she paled seeing Lucifer standing there opposite of the Quickster.

She saw him about to snap his fingers and blast Mercury into oblivion but Angelica hurriedly grabbed up a few magazines and lobbed it at the angry Archangel making him glare at her while she gave Mercury a fast look that said 'RUN!' Lucifer looked back ready to kill the God of Speed and was infuriated that Mercury had taken Angelica's advice and hightailed it out of there and hopefully to safety. Lucifer glared at her again and walked forward before stopping himself.

"Enjoy yourself while you can little pet…you will be MINE come sunrise." He smirked at her and she stared back at him defiantly.

Lucifer snapped away and Angelica's eyes widened in panic at where he could've gone. She hurried down the hallway and saw Ganesh's dead body and blood all over the place. She ran through the Hotel trying to find somebody she could help. She ran into Odin and she forced him to stop from turning a corner into Lucifer's waiting arms. She pushed him into a room and shushed him while Lucifer walked down the hallway.

"You have to get out of here…your numbers are already decreasing. Zao Shen was killed by my idiot cousins. Ganesh was just blasted by Lucifer…you can't win this…please just run."

"If I do not fight my honor and pride…"

"Will do you nothing if you're dead! Nobody will have to know what went on today…please just go!" Angelica pled with Odin who sighed.

"And how should I do this young one? I cannot use my powers right now." He informed her and she pushed him towards the window.

"Go out the window and down to the ground and make it a safe distance. Maybe Mercury can get you there faster." She nodded towards the Quickster who looked up and nodded from outside.

Odin crept out of the window and looked back at her.

"Why do you aid us?" He questioned curiously.

"Like I can live with myself if I let the father of Thor, and the counterpart of Greek God Hermes die…." Angelica offered sarcastically with a smirk. Odin leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead.

"You receive my thanks, and are in your debt. I believe I speak for Mercury as well. Child you will always be welcome in Asgard." Odin informed her before he jumped down to the ground and Mercury sped off to safety.

Meanwhile Gabriel had contacted Dean when the guests were let go. Dean then ran into the ballroom again.

"Show's over. Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked." Dean offered quickly then he looked at Sam worriedly. "Sam…where's Angel?"

"I thought she was with you!" Sam paled in horror.

"Don't worry I'm here…" She came in behind them.

"Where were you?" Dean scolded her worriedly.

"Saving a few Gods."

The lights in the Grand Ballroom started to flicker. 

"What's happening?" Baldur questioned curiously.

"It's him." Sam groaned in dismay.

"How?!" Kali questioned how Lucifer could've found them.

"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?!" Dean shouted at her and Baldur rolled his eyes.

"We can't….I've already tried." He admitted with a grimace.

"You would leave me here?" Kali asked with a quirked eyebrow and he shrugged sheepishly.

"Of course you can't. You didn't say "mother, may I?" Sam, Dean, good to see you again. And Angelica…looking forward to finally taking that innocence from you." He grinned lavishly at her and Baldur stalked forward.

"Baldur, don't!" Kali warned him but he didn't listen.

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?…" Baldur didn't get another word out because Lucifer punched him through his chest and then tore him apart killing him.

"No one gives us the right, we take it." Lucifer glared at the now dead God.

Kali got pissed off and fire engulfed her arms and she started throwing fire at Lucifer.

"Sweetie…he's been in fire for the last 2000 years…I don't think that'll hurt him!" Angelica shouted worriedly over the fight and Dean covered her mouth shutting her up.

Sam looked over at Dean who appeared a little singed.

"You okay?" He asked his brother and Gabriel popped up beside them.

"Not really. Better late then never, huh?" Gabriel smirked at Angelica who tried to hug him and he shook his head. He then handed Dean a copy of CASA EROTICA #13 on DVD. "Guard this, with your life." He ordered Dean then he spared a look at Angelica before looking at Dean seriously. "Do NOT let her out of your sight…" He ordered again and Dean saw how serious Gabriel was being.

Gabriel then stood up before Kali was obliterated and he brandished his sword.

"Lucy, I'm home. Not this time. Guys! Get them outta here!" Gabriel shouted at Sam and Dean while motioning to Kali and Angelica. 

The four people were heading for the Impala before Angelica stopped Kali.

"Gabriel really loves you…that means you have to get outta here. I can't let him face this alone, no matter he tells me."

"Your soul will be destroyed…" Kali informed her and she nodded.

"Yeah I know…but it had been doomed since I was 15. Get those two idiots away from here."

Dean and Sam approached with the car and shouted to the two girls.

"Alright get in!" Dean opened the doors to let them in.

'You know what to do Kali.' Angelica gave her a look and Kali nodded.

Kali got in and Angelica backed away from the car and Dean's face paled.

"Angelica get your ass in the car now!" He shouted and she shook her head.

"KALI…NOW!" She shouted and Kali took force of the car and the doors slammed shut trapping Sam and Dean inside with herself. "GET OUTTA HERE!"

Kali forced the car away with Dean and Sam fighting against the doors to get out.

"ANGEL!"/"ANGELICA!"

Angelica heard Dean and Sam shouting for her and she sighed feeling tears falling again.

"Sorry guys I can't just leave him to do this alone." She turned around and ran for the ballroom.

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything." Lucifer taunted his little brother.

"Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks." Gabriel fired right back at him and Lucifer gave him a thunderstruck look.

"Wait, what did you just say to me?" He asked stunned.

"Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys!" Gabriel mocked Lucifer who was getting pissed off.

"Watch your tone." Lucifer warned him sternly.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up." Gabriel continued to mock his brother.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael…" Lucifer glared at his little brother.

"Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too." Gabriel snapped sarcastically and Lucifer glowered at him now.

"Why you disloyal…" Lucifer was interrupted by Gabriel.

"Oh, I'm loyal. To them!" Gabriel shouted and Lucifer scoffed.

"Who? These so called Gods?" He mocked the dead body of Baldur.

"To people, Lucifer. People…"

"So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us." Gabriel informed his brother who cringed in disgust.

"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions!" Lucifer growled angrily.

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs." Gabriel kept talking and Lucifer gave him a truly sad look.

"Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer pled with him and Gabriel scoffed.

"No one makes us do anything." Gabriel informed him and Lucifer sighed.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies."

Suddenly Lucifer spun around stopping the real Gabriel from attacking him and stabbed Gabriel's own blade into his chest at the same time Angelica entered the Ballroom.

"GABRIEL!" She screamed running towards the two of them and his eyes went wide in horror.

She managed to tackle him while he was off guard away from his brother and into the long table. The table broke and slammed down on top of them both. Angelica caught the table before it slammed the blade all the way into his chest. She was straining from the weight of the tabletop and she was moaning trying to keep it from falling down further and hitting the blade all the way in.

"You…were…supposed to be with those knuckleheads…" Gabriel tried to breath through the pain. "Why didn't you listen?!" Gabriel tried to shout at her but found it impossible with the table pressing down on them.

"Like I would just let my best friend face his evil brother alone…" Angelica admitted quietly while crying. "I managed to stop the blade from going all the way in…"

"Yeah but you can't hold the table for long. Angelica…you have to let go." He informed her quietly and she shook her head in denial. "Come closer…" He whispered to her knowing Lucifer was listening and watching. She leaned closer warily. "Even without a soul…you still have a heart…don't lose that."

Angelica shuddered trying to hold the table up but it was getting too heavy for her to keep holding. Gabriel started to mutter in Enochian and Angelica looked at him confusedly not knowing what he was saying.

"What?" She asked worriedly and he sighed.

"My sword…is your sword…to have and use for what you will." Gabriel stated simply and looked at her before he coughed in pain. "repeat the opposite…"

"huh?"

"Just do it…Sweet Cheeks…"

"Your sword is my sword…to have and use for what I will…?" She repeated what he said only she hoped she had said it correctly. Gabriel nodded with a sad smile.

"Nice knowing you…but this needs to happen…" Gabriel sighed and shoved her away from the table making her let go of it.

The table slammed down on the blade and it crashed the rest of the way into his chest making him scream in pain. A bright light spewed out from under the table and Angelica let out a horrific scream.

"NO!" She tried to move the table but only managed to nudge it slightly off of him. She wondered where she got the strength from but noticed that the table was being moved by Lucifer.

Before Angelica could say anything else an intense pain tore through her chest and she keeled over onto the floor with a pained gasp. She couldn't even scream through the gasps of pain. Then the pain in her chest lessened slightly, only to explode outwardly from her body in a bright white light. She felt a scream rip from her body and she clutched her eyes as the same bright white light flashed from her sockets. She was screaming and rolling on the ground feeling something being scorched away from her body. Of course she had to have known that losing the Archangel side of the soul would hurt more than losing Castiel's side. She just never thought it would be 'this' bad. Her body was rebelling against the pain but there was nowhere to hide from it.

She started to choke on blood and coughed it up. This could very well kill her if she didn't get help soon.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and lightly tapped her head ending the pain and the soul split quicker leaving Angelica covered in sweat and shaking in pain.

"Well took long enough little pet…shall we get to work?" Lucifer looked down at her with his hand reaching for hers.

Nothing but white eye sockets looked up at Lucifer. Angelica was no longer the person she had been, she had become what she feared she would…a soulless monster.

Sam and Dean watched Casa Erotica 13 at the side of the road. It looked like neither man had slept too worried about what had happened to their cousin.

"So Gabriel wanted you to guard this with your life?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes warily.

"Maybe he's a fan. It is a good one." Dean just shook his head watching the movie.

While they were watching the pizza delivery man came onto the screen and surprise it was Gabriel who started to kiss the main porn star. He stopped the film though and addressed them.

"Sam, Dean. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead. Oh please, stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! But can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details, right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know - the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well, four rings. From the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys. But, uh, hey! I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not any more. So this is me, standing up." Gabriel smirked at them through the screen. "And this is me lying down…" He pinned the porn star to the bed and Dean made a move to close the laptop.

Before Dean closed the laptop fully the camera angle changed again.

"One more thing…" He offered and they watched this other segment. "Hey could you two keep it down?" He snapped at his duplicate and the porn star.

"Ruining the mood here…" His clone whined and Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped the whole scene away.

"Jeez if I was always this annoying…no wonder you two boneheads kept sticking me with wooden stakes. But back to the task at hand…" Gabriel looked down sadly and swallowed. "If Angelica is standing at your side…and I hope to my Holy Father that she IS, then you need to keep a close eye on her. Without the other half of her soul…I don't think I need to tell you Dean what could happen if my brother gets to her."

Dean shuddered remembering how she looked when Zachariah sent him into the future.

"And if she ISN'T at your side right now…I don't know what else to tell you two…except that I'm sorry that failed to keep her safe. If she decided to go back and try to save me…that was when Lucifer got to her Dean. Before that whole thing you saw in the future. I think somebody told you that she had been there when I died and Lucifer hit her while she was at her weakest…I did everything I could to make sure she wouldn't be there when I died…but when could anybody ever tell HER what to do…so I hope that Angelica's okay and rolling her eyes at how stupid I sound right now…"

Dean couldn't listen to another word and he slammed the laptop closed before he coughed trying to dislodge the sudden lump in his throat.

"So…Horsemen, huh? Well we got War's and Famine's That's two down. Collect all four?" Dean tried to sound unaffected and Sam sighed in defeat. "All we need is Pestilence and Death."

"Oh, is that all?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"It's a plan….and that's what we're aiming for." Dean got into the drivers seat. Sam sighed and got into the passenger seat before he looked at his brother.

"Dean…I know you don't want to talk about this…but what do we do about Angelica?"

"We wait…see if a body trail starts up from where we were." Dean started and looked at the road before he pulled out onto it driving. "Because that's the first thing she and Lucifer did when I was in the future."

"And if there is a body trail?" Sam asked feeling his breath catch sadly and saw the tears in Dean's eyes.

"Then we kill her…" Dean stated simply but Sam saw the devastation in his brother's facial expression.

"Yeah…" Sam sighed sadly.

(AN:/) I am sorry to everybody who wanted Gabriel to live. Hell I wanted him to live also…but his death is important to my future plotline. You and I all know that it's not the last time you see him…but for now he has to be dead. Eventually everything will be explained and afterwards it will go severely AU, but that won't happen for another two seasons give or take. I promise you all a roller coaster of WTF's and OMG's in the future. RIP Wingman. : (


	178. devil you know

Dean pulled off to the side of the road and got some beer for the road while Sam called Bobby to let him know what had happened.

"Bobby it's Sam…yeah there's another problem."

"What is it NOW ya idgit?!" Bobby growled through the phone and Sam sighed.

"Gabriel died…and we don't know where Angelica is." Sam offered and he heard the sharp intake of breath come from the older hunter.

"Tell me what happened…" Bobby stated slowly knowing he wasn't going to like this.

"She managed to get us away from the fight between Lucifer and Gabriel. Kali the Goddess told us when we stopped to let her go that Angelica wasn't about to let Gabriel face his brother alone."

"Okay…so the douche ganked Gabriel and Angel Eyes was there to see it?" Bobby asked and Sam wiped at his eyes sadly.

"More than that Bobby…she lost the other part of her soul. She's probably traveling with Lucifer as we speak cutting a path of bodies in their wake." Sam looked down and no matter how many times he wiped at his eyes, the water within them wasn't stopping. "We failed to save her…everything we've been through together and we still lost her."

"Was that the only thing you wanted to tell me?" Bobby asked feeling a lump in his throat.

"Before Gabriel died he told us how to lock Lucifer's cage again…we need to get the rings of the horsemen."

"So you have War's and Famine's…only two to go…" Bobby was trying to be optimistic for Sam's sake. "Sam…how is Dean coping with this?" He asked worriedly and frowned when he heard Sam's dark chuckle.

"How do you think he is? He's pretending nothing's wrong and running from the problem."

"Yeah…don't push him kiddo…he's liable to kill you." Bobby warned Sam who sighed in defeat. "So since Death's harder to pick out of a crowd…you can try looking for Pestilence. Right now there's a bunch of outbreaks in Western Nevada, guess you could check it out."

"Yeah thanks Bobby." Sam hung up and Dean approached the car with a case of beer. "Bobby has what might be a lead on Pestilence."

"Right…" Dean put the beer in the back seat and he swallowed sadly seeing Angelica's Castiel Teddy Bear looking up at him and he swatted it off of the seat angrily and got into the drivers seat.

Bobby sighed after Sam had hung up, then he threw his phone against the wall in a fit of desperate rage.

"Dammit kid…" Bobby lowered his head to the desktop and sighed in defeat. He rolled over to the cabinet and pulled a bottle of liquor and poured himself a drink.

Dean and Sam went to the hospital that had a flu breakout and got suited up and put gloves on. Dean had one glove on and he smirked at Sam.

"Hey check it out…I look like the King of Pop." Dean stated and Sam just looked at him unimpressed. "Too soon?" Dean asked still smirking and Sam still looked at him.

"Too soon…" Sam offered with a scowl when the Doctor came in.

"Don't get me wrong -I'm glad the CDC is here, but what we really need is vaccine." He informed the two of them and Dean nodded.

"You got that right." Dean agreed before Sam looked at him to shut him up.

"Well, tell me, have you noticed anything unusual about the strain -Any signs of behavioral change, like aggression, maybe?" Sam asked and the doctor gave him a freaked out look.

"Excuse me?" The man asked worriedly.

"Have the flu victims shown any signs of, uh, homicidal tendencies?" Dean asked this time and the Doctor just stared at the two of them.

"Symptomatically speaking, we're looking at a relatively mild case of swine flu here. Probably add up to a miserable week off of work, and that's about it." The Doctor explained and Dean frowned.

"So nothing unusual?" Dean asked and the Doctor quirked his head slightly.

"Well a day and a half ago, we didn't have a single case. Now we're looking at over 70. The infectious equivalent of a briefcase bomb. So, yeah, I might call that a little unusual." The Doctor explained and Sam paled in surprise.

"Day and a half?" Sam asked worriedly and Dean sighed.

"That's the same time those statues started crying." Dean stated simply and Sam nodded.

"Yep." Sam agreed with his older brother while the Doctor looked at them beyond freaked out now.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" He questioned and Dean shot him the 'look'.

"What was what?" Dean asked curiously and the Doctor blinked.

"Did you just say a bunch of statues started crying?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"What? Why, no. No. Who would…" Sam laughed when Dean interrupted him.

"Who would say that, huh? Crazy people." Dean laughed this time and Sam nodded.

"Exactly." Sam added when Dean snorted in laughter.

"Yeah, which we are not." Dean stated simply.

"No." Sam ended with a shrug.

"Just...Get us some vaccine." The Doctor gave them an unimpressed grimace before stalking away.

"Well THAT was close…" Dean grumbled to himself.

Later they were talking to Bobby on the phone.

"Let me guess - another steamin'-hot pile of swine flu?" Bobby asked drolly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yep." Dean admitted and Sam grumbled darkly.

"Doesn't make any sense, Bobby. Pestilence touched down here. I'm sure of it." He complained and Dean looked at him awkwardly.

"But why is he dealing them soft serve like swine flu when he's got the croatoan virus up his sleeve? I-I-I don't get it." Dean argued back and Sam rolled his eyes this time.

"Doesn't matter what the sick son of a bitch is doing. What matters is this is the fourth town he's hit. That we know of and we're still eating his dust. Did you get anything? We got even a snowball at probable next target?" Bobby finally finished his rant.

"No pattern we can see." Sam shook his head and Bobby sighed.

"Okay. Hold on. Well, far as I can tell, he's still heading East, So, head East, I guess."

"East?"/"East?" Both Sam and Dean looked at each other oddly.

"Bobby, we're in West Nevada. East is practically all there is." Dean finished and Bobby just about growled.

"Yeah, well, you better get to drivin'." He told them before he hung up.

So Dean and Sam were now driving east when somebody popped into the back seat.

"Say...I've got an idea." Crowley started which made Dean swerve the car in surprise before he slammed on the brakes. Sam tried to stab the King of the Crossroads but he was gone.

"Did you get him?" Dean asked worriedly and Sam gave him a classic bitch face.

"He's gone." Sam explained only for Crowley to pop up beside the now stopped car.

"Fancy a fag and a chat? You're upset. We should discuss it. Not here, but…" Crowley tried again getting Sam and Dean to get out of the car.

"You want to talk? After what you did to us?" Sam asked hotly and Crowley gaped at him in shock.

"What I…what I did to you?! I gave you the colt!" Crowley snapped angrily.

"Yeah, and you knew it wouldn't work against the devil!" Sam growled and Crowley glared at him.

"I never!" Crowley grumbled darkly.

"You set us up. We lost people on that suicide run -Good people!" Sam looked ready to kill the Demon in front of him.

"Who you take on the ride is your own business! Look, everything is still the same. We're all still in this together." Crowley tried again and Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Sure we are." Sam sneered and tried to stab Crowley again who promptly disappeared and reappeared away from Sam.

"Call your dog off -please." Crowley asked Dean nicely who snorted in laughter.

"Give me one good reason." Dean challenged him.

"I can give you pestilence." Crowley offered and Dean looked at him.

"What do you know about pestilence?" Dean asked while Sam was looking at him incredulously..

"I know how to get him. That's got your interest, doesn't it?" Crowley asked with a smirk.

"Are you actually listening to this?!" Sam asked worried that Dean was going off of the deep end since they lost Angelica.

"Sam…" Dean put his hand up trying to placate his brother.

"Are you friggin' nuts?!" Sam asked in a shout.

"Shut up for a second, Sam!" Dean snapped at him now and Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, the both of you! Look...I swear... I thought the colt would work. It's an honest mistake. It's all part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. I still want the devil dead. Well...one thing's changed. Now the devil knows that I want him dead. Which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in all of creation." Crowley was interrupted by Dean.

"Holy crap. We don't care." Dean snapped at him and Crowley glowered at him before he continued.

"They burnt down my house! They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander! Every demon on hell and earth's got his eyes out for me! And yet... Here I am...Last place I should be -In the road, talking to Sam and Dean Winchester, under a friggin' spotlight!" Crowley gestured to the light above them, making it explode. "So come with me. Please. Do you want the horsemen rings or not? Yes, I know all about that. Shall we?" Crowley sure knew how to talk when he put his mind to it.

Crowley showed them where he was living for the time being.

"Here we are. My life on the lam. How the mighty have fallen. Single-pane glass, Used contraception in the fireplace. The water damage alone…" Crowley whined and Dean rolled his eyes.

"My heart's bleeding for you. Now, how do you know about the rings?" Dean asked hotly and Crowley smirked.

"Well, now...I've been keeping a close eye on you lot." He admitted and they glared at him.

"We got hex bags. We're hidden from demons." Sam sneered at him and Crowley shook his head.

"All but one. That night you broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car -A magical coin that easily trumps your little bags o' bones. It allows me to hear things, too -and, my, the things I've heard. So you want to cram the devil back in the box? Cunning scheme. I want in." Crowley finished speaking for the time being.

"You said you could get us pestilence." Dean tried to get things moving along.

"Well, now...I don't know where pestilence is...Per Se. But I do know the demon who does. He's what you might call the horsemen's stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want -believe me. He'll tell us where Sneezy's at." Crowley smirked sarcastically.

"Well, how do we get him to spill? Rip out his toenails?" Dean asked blandly and Crowley sneered at him in disgust.

"No. Nuts at his pay grade don't crack. We bring him here, then I sell him." Crowley informed them and Sam frowned in confusion.

"Sell him?" He asked worriedly and Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Please. I've sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?"

"All right, so where's this demon of yours?" Dean asked wanting to get this over with quickly.

"All in good time…but I need to make provisions for that trip…" Crowley started for the door to his basement. He stopped and looked back and the brothers saw a touch of sadness on the Demon's face. "And for what it's worth…I 'am' sorry about your cousin….I rather liked her." Crowley then turned, and walked downstairs.

"Why are we even listening to him, Dean? This is totally insane!" Sam snapped at his brother who sighed.

"I don't disagree." Dean nodded in agreement and Crowley popped up behind them.

"One big happy family, are we, then? Fantastic." Crowley snipped at them sarcastically.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked and Crowley nodded.

"Yes. Yes. I am. Sam, keep the home fires burning." Crowley informed Sam who frowned worriedly.

"What are you talking about? Dean asked suspiciously.

"Sam's not coming." Crowley informed them and Sam got pissed off.

"And why the hell not?" Sam asked defensively.

"Because I don't like you...I don't trust you...And - oh, yes -You keep trying to kill me!" Crowley snapped at him.

"There's no damn way. This isn't gonna happen!" Sam argued and Crowley shrugged.

"I'm not asking you, am I? 'Cause you're not invited. I'm asking you." Crowley looked at Dean who blinked in worry. "What's it gonna be?" Dean still hadn't spoken and Crowley scoffed. "Gentlemen...Enjoy your last few sunsets." He started to turn away and Dean sighed.

"Wait. I'll go. What can I say? I believe the guy." Dean shrugged at his brother and the two took off.

Sam called Bobby and was drinking some whiskey as Bobby was on the other end drinking also. So in retrospect they were sharing a drink and bitching about life.

"And then Dean just walks...Right out the door with Crowley!" Sam complained and Bobby sighed tiredly.

"Well, look, Sam, I got no love for demons, and, yeah, this whole thing is crazy, but...I don't know. After a year of chasing up zilch, maybe it's time to go crazy." Bobby offered and Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, maybe. Hey, Bobby?" Sam asked quietly and Bobby didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Yeah?" He asked the younger hunter.

"Remember that time you were possessed?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah. Rings a bell…" Bobby started sarcastically and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I just mean, when Meg told you to kill Dean, you didn't. You took your body back." Sam stated simply and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Just long enough to shank myself, yeah." Bobby informed him.

"Well, how'd you do it? I mean, how'd you take back the wheel?" Sam asked worriedly and Bobby was getting more worried.

"Why are you asking, Sam?" He asked getting a sick feeling.

"Say we can open the cage. Great. But then what? We just lead the devil to the edge and get him to jump in?"

"You got me." Bobby shrugged and Sam continued.

"What if you guys lead the devil to the edge and I jump in?" Sam asked and Bobby sighed.

"Sam…"

"It'd be just like when you turned the knife around on yourself. One action…just one leap."

"Are you two idjits trying to kill me?!" Bobby shouted through the phone and Sam sighed this time.

"Bobby…"

"We just got done talking your brother off the ledge, we managed to LOSE your cousin, and now you're lining up to say "yes"?!" Bobby shouted again and Sam took a large drink of whiskey.

"It's not like that. I'm not gonna do it. Not unless we all agree. But I think we got to look at our options." Sam tried to explain.

"This isn't an option, Sam." Bobby growled at the boy.

"Why not?"

"You can't do it. What I did was a million-to-one, and that was some pissant demon I was brain-wrestling. You're talking about taking back control from Satan himself!"

" , I am." Sam stated and Bobby almost tore his hair out in frustration.

"Kid...It's called "possession" for a reason. You, of all people, ought to know."

"I'm strong enough." Sam tried petulantly.

"You ain't. He's gonna find every chink in your armor, Sam, and use it against you. Your fear, your grief, your anger. And let's face it, you're not exactly Mr. Anger management. How are you gonna control the devil when you can't control yourself?" Bobby argued and Sam nodded in defeat.

Dean and Crowley were looking at a Pharmaceutical Company through binoculars and Dean frowned at the people he saw.

"Demons?" Dean asked worriedly and Crowley shook his head.

"Nah. Human shields. The demons are up top -12th floor." He informed the hunter.

"All right, then. We'll have to find a way in through the back." Dean started to formulate a plan when Crowley sighed.

"You Winchesters make everything so complicated." Crowley rolled his eyes and disappeared.

"Crap." Dean grumbled and looked through the binoculars again and saw Crowley killing all of the human guards. "Oh, crap. Crap! Crap!" Dean ran for the door and knocked on it.

"Door's open! What?" Crowley opened the door and saw Dean's exasperated look.

"You killed them?!" Dean shouted at him and he rolled his eyes.

"We're on a tight schedule. Come on. Now you're squeamish? Please…" Crowley grumbled darkly.

Crowley showed Dean where the elevator was and Dean entered it.

"Go get 'em, tiger." Crowley smirked at Dean who gaped at him.

"You're not coming?" Dean asked incredulously.

"No. It's not safe up there. There's demons…" Crowley informed him like he was stupid.

"Yeah, I get that." Dean snapped at him and Crowley rolled his eyes again.

"Look, just do what I told you, a-and try to be convincing. It'll work like a charm. Trust me." Crowley asked him and Dean scowled. "Okay…trust me…'for now'…" Crowley amended his statement.

Dean killed the group of Demons protecting the guy known as Brady and he kicked the office doors open. Brady was looking at him and approached him.

"Dean Winchester. What, no appointment?" Brady asked snarkily.

"Kind of an 11th-hour thing, you know?" Dean shrugged and Brady nodded before he poured himself a drink.

"Well, then, you're just on time. Have a seat. How's your brother? Well, down to

business, then. What can I do for you?" Brady offered Dean a drink who refused.

"Actually, it's about what I can do for you." Dean started and Brady rose an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" Brady questioned amusedly.

"Me and Sam dropped two of your jockeys. I think you know that." Dean stated simply and Brady nodded nonchalantly.

"Yes. I got the memo."

"Well, we kept their, uh, secret power rings." Dean explained and Brady made a noncommittal noise. "Which is why I'm here. I heard some folks saying that you wanted them back and you were willing to pay." Dean continued his explanation.

"Where are they?" Brady asked curiously and Dean snorted in laughter.

"Not here. But you want them, you'll come with me 'Nice and civil'. We'll get out of your little Batcave here, and we'll discuss a transaction." Dean informed him and Brady smirked viciously at him.

"Who says I want them?" Brady asked mockingly making Dean confused.

"What?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Who...says...I want them?" Brady asked again pointedly and Dean fidgeted nervously.

"You know...Folks."

"See…War and famine, even if I could cram the rings back on their bony fingers, I doubt it would do much good. They're withered husks right now. Pretty much Fetal position on the floor, and that's all thanks to you. So I don't want the rings. What I want is retribution. And I'm gonna rip it right out of your ass!" Brady grabbed Dean and threw him through the office door and into the hallway.

"This...is so good!" Brady grinned now and he hit Dean who grunted in pain. "Therapeutic, for sure. You know, Dean, I really owe you one, buddy, 'cause I feel so…much...Better!" Brady kicked and hit Dean every couple of words laying into the hunter.

Dean ran for the elevator and hopped into it.

"Dean, where are you going? We're just getting started!" Brady taunted him and appeared behind Dean on the ground floor where he hit him on the head. "Good meeting, Dean. You know, I'm excited." Brady was interrupted by Crowley appearing behind him and placing a bag with a Devil's Trap on it, over Brady's head. Then he clanked him on the head with a crowbar.

"Evening…" Crowley smirked at Dean who was glaring at him.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean snapped at him and Crowley almost started laughing right there.

"That was perfect!" He almost snickered before he stopped himself.

"Perfect!? He didn't want the rings. He wanted me!" Dean growled while he struggled to stand up.

"Imagine the surprise on your face." Crowley shrugged and Dean glared at him hotly.

"What?!" Dean shouted and Crowley sighed as if he were standing with an idiot.

"Your ignorance and misinformation -I mean, completely authentic. You can't fake that. What!? I-it went like clockwork!" Crowley stammered when Dean started to procure a weapon just for Crowley.

"Not for me, you son of a bitch!" Dean growled and Crowley rolled his eyes.

"That's what you get…working with a demon." Crowley smirked and Dean ceded victory this time.

While they were in the car Crowley started carving a sigil into Brady's chest and Dean glared at him through the mirror.

"Hey, hot stuff, watch the upholstery!" He warned him and Crowley glared at him.

"Up yours, mate. This bit of carving will tie our friend here down. No zapping off, no smoking out. Locked in the meat suit...An important piece of our bargaining strategy. Now, up here, we don't want I-50. Take 93 north."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Look, we can't take this guy back to your brother."

"Why the hell not? Crowley!" Dean snapped getting fed up with this ring around the rosy horseshit.

"They got history, all right?" Crowley informed him and Dean slammed on the brakes once more.

"You want to go anywhere, you start talking. What history?" Dean asked sternly and Crowley groaned in defeat.

Sam waited on the bed for the others to arrive when he heard Crowley downstairs he went to greet them.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked cautiously and Crowley just glowered at him.

"For the record, I'm against this. Negotiating a high-level defection. It's very delicate business."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I begged Dean not to come back. We should be miles away...from you. He replied with a colorful rejoinder about my "corn chute."" Crowley informed the taller hunter who snorted in laughter. "So, go ahead. Go, ruin our last best hope. It's only the end of the world." Crowley complained and Sam got more worried until Dean came into the room with somebody with a hood on and tied to a chair.

"Sam." Dean started warningly and Sam approached him.

"What's going on, Dean?" Sam asked not liking where this was going.

"I need you to stay on mission, okay? Focused." Dean talked slowly trying to get his brother to listen.

"I don't understand. What's all this about?" Sam asked getting freaked out when the body in the chair started to come around.

"I'm doing this 'cause I trust you." Dean offered calmly.

"Trust me to what?" Sam asked and heard the Demon groan in pain.

"Sam? Sam, is that you?" The form asked and Dean removed the hood and Sam gaped at his best friend from High School.

"Brady?" Sam asked worriedly and looked at his brother who looked pensive.

"Brady hasn't been Brady in years. Not since, oh..middle of our sophomore year?" Brady admitted chuckling and Sam paled in horror.

"What?!" Sam asked getting freaked out.

"That's right. You had a devil on your shoulder even back then. All right, now, let it all sink in."

"You son of a bitch. You son of a bitch! You introduced me to Jess!" Sam shouted and tried to get to Brady, but Dean held him back.

"Ding, ding! I think he's got it!" Brady grinned with a laugh.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean struggled to keep his brother from killing the guy they needed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam growled and Dean shoved Sam out of the room while Brady laughed again.

"SAM Get out of my way!" Sam shouted at Dean who stood his ground.

"No." Dean informed his little brother but Sam wasn't about to let up.

"Get out of my way, Dean." Sam growled angrily.

"There is only one way to win, and it ain't by killing that thing in there." Dean offered soothingly, well as soothingly as Dean Winchester 'could' offer.

"Well...sounds like you got him nice and fluffed. Thanks so much." Crowley nodded and entered the room to 'talk' to Brady.

"Listen to me. We need pestilence to get at the devil, and we need Brady to get to pestilence." Dean explained to Sam who was still up in arms.

"Why? Because Crowley said so? Because we trust him now? Like I trusted Ruby? Or like I trusted Brady back at school?!"

Minutes later Crowley came back out and Dean looked over.

"Well, how'd it go? He buy your girl scout cookies?" Dean asked and Crowley glared at him.

"Not yet. Where's your moose?" Crowley asked about Sam.

"He's cooling off." Dean offered while jerked his head towards the other door.

"All right, then. Get bent." Crowley looked about to disappear and Dean looked at him oddly.

"You going somewhere?" Dean asked and Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Well, he won't budge, so now I go stick my neck out." Crowley explained and Dean looked more confused.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked and Crowley growled to himself.

"Exactly the kind of desperate swashbuckle I've been trying to avoid. Now I go kick open a hive of demons. This whole bloody ring business better work." Crowley disappeared.

Dean went into the bathroom to clean his face when Sam locked him in the small room.

"Sam? Come on, Sam! Don't do this! Sam, come on! Hey! Open the door! Open the door!" Dean was shouting through the closed door.

Sam entered the room where they kept Brady and he smirked at the hunter.

"Well, here we go. We doing last words or no?" Brady asked sardonically.

"Sophomore year, huh?" Sam asked curiously and Brady laughed.

"Brady, here, he was a good kid. Straight arrow. I mean, your best friend, really. Perfect point of access."

"Thanksgiving." Sam pinpointed the time that Brady had changed.

"Yes, sir. Remember when I came back from break all messed up. Dropped out of premed, the drugs, the bitches? That was the new Brady. That was me. Remember how much time you spent trying to get me back on the right track? You really were a good friend. But ol' yellow eyes didn't send me back to be your friend. No, we could tell we were starting to lose you. You were becoming a mild-mannered, worthless sack of piss. Now, come on. We couldn't have that. You were our favorite. So I hooked you up with a pure, sweet, innocent piece of tail. And then I toasted her on the ceiling. That's right… Azazel might have put the hit out on Jessica, but, man, I got to have all the fun!" Brady grinned at Sam whose hand twitched around the knife that had once been Ruby's.

"You know, she thought we were friends, too. Let me right in. She was baking cookies, she was so surprised...So hurt when I started in on her." Sam pressed the knife against Brady's throat and he still egged Sam on. "Come on! Do it if it'll make you feel better!" Sam slightly nicked Brady's throat but stopped. "Do it, Sammy! Do it! Come on! Come on. Ohhhhh." Brady sighed when Sam just walked away.

"Come on." Dean was still shouting in the bathroom and Sam rolled his eyes.

"All right! Wait! I'm gonna open it." Sam opened the door and Dean looked at him worriedly.

"What happened?" Dean questioned and Sam sighed.

"Nothing." Sam admitted truthfully.

"My ass!" Dean argued and Sam looked at him.

"All I did was nick him with the knife…he was trying to goad me into killing him…and I didn't."

"So what about Brady?" Dean asked and Sam sighed once more.

Like you said...We need him…" Sam admitted and they looked over at Brady who was rolling his eyes.

"God. The day I've had. Good news. You're going to live forever." Crowley appeared with a grin and Brady paled.

"What did you do?" Brady asked getting worried.

"Went over to a demons' nest, had a little massacre. Must be losing my touch, though, let one of the little toads live. Oops. Also might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are…wait for it…lovers in league against Satan." Crowley laughed when Brady sighed in despair. "Hello, darling. So, now death is off the table. Now you get to be on the boss's eternal-torment list with little old me."

If anything Brady paled even more.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. No!" Brady started whining in panic.

"Something else we have in common, apart from our torrid passion, of course…Craven self-preservation. So, now, why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?" Crowley asked when there was a distant howling sound and Brady looked ready to shit himself.

"Oh, God, Crowley." Brady whined in terror.

"Was that a hellhound?" Dean asked worriedly and Crowley started checking his pockets,

"I'd say yeah." Crowley still searched his pockets and Dean glared at him.

"Why was that a hellhound?" Dean asked when Crowley found what he was looking for a coin.

"What's that?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device?" Crowley asked and Sam blinked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded confusedly.

"Demons planted one on me." Crowley explained and Sam paled in fear.

"You're saying a hellhound followed you here?!" Sam shouted worriedly while Dean groaned in dismay.

"Well, technically, he followed this." He showed them the coin.

"Get me out of here! I'll tell you anything you want!" Brady was suddenly very willing to cooperate and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shut up…" Sam snapped at him.

"Okay, well, then we should go." Dean nodded towards the door and Crowley smirked sheepishly.

"Sorry, boys. No one knows more about the hounds than I. You're long past the point of 'go'." Crowley admitted before he tossed the coin to Dean and he disappeared.

"Damn it." Dean cursed angrily and Sam threw his arms up in exasperation.

"I told you!" Sam shouted at him and Dean glared at him.

"Oh, well, good for you. Luckily, we have salt in the kitchen." Dean mocked his little brother before he went into the kitchen.

"Where's Angelica with her head slaps…when you really need them?" Sam complained to himself. "I'll watch Brady." Sam stated out loud to Dean. Brady scoffed in fear.

"Watch me?! Get me the hell out of here!" He shouted worriedly making Sam roll his eyes.

Hellhounds started to crash through the windows and Dean started firing salt rounds at them.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted worriedly.

"Salt?" Sam asked like he was dealing with an idiot. And Dean tossed him the salt while the hellhound was growling.

"Damn it, get me out of here!" Brady screamed again and this time he got a dual shout.

"SHUT UP!"/"SHUT UP!" Both brothers shouted at him angrily and Brady groaned in fear.

"Great…just great…" Brady whined.

"Hey!" Crowley appeared back in the room and Dean looked at him confusedly.

"You're back?" Dean asked voicing his confusion and Crowley rolled his eyes.

"I'm invested…currently…" A hellhound bark came from beside him and he looked down. "Stay!" He stated sternly.

"You can control them?" Dean asked getting pissed off.

"Not that one." Crowley pointed to the hellhound behind Dean. "I brought my own." Crowley pet his hellhound before he turned it lose on the other one. "Mine's bigger. Sic him, boy!"

"Go, go go go…" Dean moved Sam and Brady out of the house quickly while the two hellhounds fought each other.

Crowley popped up beside them outside and he smirked.

"I'll wager $1,000 my pup wins." He admitted and the fight finally ended with Crowley's hellhound winning.

Brady handed the information of Pestilence over to Crowley.

"Yeah. I'm sure pestilence will be there. Thanks." Brady nodded to Crowley for the help.

"What do you think?" Dean asked Crowley who looked over the information.

"It's good. You got no reason to lie, have you? Like I said before, you're in my boat now." Crowley smirked at Brady who glared at him balefully.

"You've screwed me…for eternity." Brady whined and Crowley smirked again this time it was more vicious.

"Nah. You won't last that long. Trust me." He winked at the other Demon.

"Where are you going?" Brady asked worriedly as Dean drew a salt line around Brady and Sam.

"I'm going to do you a favor. I expect we'll be in touch." Crowley informed the brothers who actually let him leave the salt circle willing and he disappeared.

"What is this?!" Brady asked worriedly and Dean grinned at his brother.

"All those angels, all those demons, all those sons of bitches. They just don't get it, do they, Sammy?"

"No, they don't, Dean." Sam grinned back at him with the same vicious smirk.

"You see, Brady...We're the ones you should be afraid of…." Dean heard Brady scoff in laughter before Sam approached him with Ruby's knife.

"I bet this is a real moment for you, big boy. Gonna make you feel all better?" Brady asked tauntingly.

"It's a start." Sam admitted tersely and Brady rolled his eyes.

"Gonna make up for all the times that we yanked your chain, Yellow eyes, Ruby, me? But it wasn't all our fault, was it? No, no, no, no. You're the one who trusted us. You're the one who let us into your life, let us whisper in your ear over and over and over again. Ever wonder why that is, Sammy? Ever wonder why we were so in your blind spot? Maybe it's because we got the same stuff in our veins and, deep down, you know you're just like us." Brady tried to lunge for Sam but Sam was faster with the knife. "Aaah!" Brady let out a sharp shout of pain. "Maybe you hate us so much because you hate what you see every time you look in the mirror. You ever think of that?! Maybe the only difference between you and a demon...is your hell is right here."

Sam snorted in dark laughter before he killed Brady and walked away.

"Interesting theory…"

The two brothers were driving to Bobby's place so they could regroup with the info on Pestilence.

"Dean…? Do you think…Lucifer's killed Angelica?"

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked while his jaw clenched.

"I haven't noticed any body trail starting…that's what you said happened that first time. Do you think she's already dead?" Sam asked sadly and Dean sighed.

"I don't know Sammy…but we have more important things to worry about than Angelica's fate right now." Dean was dodging the talk again just as he always did.


	179. A nurse helps Cas see the light

When they got to Bobby's, he had told Dean what Sam had proposed and Dean all but killed him right then and there.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dean shouted at his little brother.

"Dean…" Sam started but Dean interrupted him.

"No, don't 'Dean' me. I mean, you have had some stupid ideas in the past, But this is…." Dean stopped himself before he sighed. "You can't do this!"

"That's the consensus." Sam stated simply and Dean nodded.

"All right. Awesome. Then, end of discussion. This isn't over. Hello?" Dean answered his cell phone which started ringing.

"Dean?" A worried voice came over the other side and Dean blinked in surprise.

"Cas?!" Dean questioned making Sam and Bobby freeze in fear.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked quickly and Dean shushed him.

"We all thought you were dead. Where the hell are you, man?" Dean asked and Castiel sighed.

"A hospital." Castiel informed Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked and Castiel fidgeted slightly.

"No…." Castiel pouted and Dean sighed in irritation.

"You want to elaborate?" Dean asked and Castiel grumbled.

"I just woke up here. The doctors were fairly surprised. They thought I was brain-dead." Castiel explained and Dean caught the worried looks from Sam and Bobby.

"So, a hospital?" Dean asked trying to be conversational he wasn't about to tell Castiel about Angelica.

"Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix. I'm told it upset the sailors." Castiel mentioned quietly looking around the room.

"Uh, well, I got to tell you, man. You're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box." Dean offered and Castiel blinked.

"How?" He asked curiously and Dean scoffed.

"It's a long story, but, look…we're going after Pestilence now. So if you want to zap over here…" Dean stated simply and Castiel sighed sadly.

"I can't 'zap' anywhere." Castiel whined.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked worriedly.

"You could say my batteries are drained."

"What do you mean? You're out of angel mojo?" Dean asked freaked out and Sam sighed at his brothers antics.

"I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly…" Dean interrupted him.

"Human. Wow. Sorry." Dean huffed worriedly.

"Well, my point is…I can't go anywhere without money for...an airplane ride. And food. And more pain medication, ideally." Castiel admitted and Dean rolled his eyes.

"All right. Well, look, no worries. Uh, Bobby's here. He'll wire you the cash." Dean informed him but Castiel interrupted him.

"Dean, wait…"

"I will?" Bobby asked Sam who snorted in laughter.

"You said "no" to Michael. I owe you an apology." Castiel explained to Dean who sighed.

"Cas...I-it's okay." Dean was trying to get this conversation over with before he said something involving Angelica.

"You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man that I believed you to be." Castiel offered more words of apology and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Dean stated quickly and heard Castiel's last words before he hung up.

"You're welcome." Castiel looked at the phone when Dean had hung up.

Castiel sighed in boredom and a female nurse came into the room to check up on him. She had a green streak in her hair, and looked to be in her late twenties. She smiled at him and then frowned at his bored expression.

"Oh come on…it's not 'that' bad here." She scolded him lightly and he scowled at her. "I know what you need…some music." She moved to the small radio on the window sill and turned it on.

The song was nice and the nurse smiled hearing it.

"One of my favorites…'When I see you smile'…cute little song isn't it?" She asked Castiel who looked at the radio confusedly. "What's up?" She asked again.

"This song…reminds me of someone." He admitted quietly and he smirked thinking about Angelica laughing at random things. "She always smiles, even when there's trouble." Castiel was still looking at the radio and the nurse beamed at him.

She straightened his covers a bit and she sighed.

"You must really love her." The nurse stated simply. "I'd love that have a guy look like when talking about me…" She admitted and left the room without another word.

Castiel's head snapped around to look at the nurse but she was already gone.

"Love?" Castiel questioned worriedly. "Do I?" He asked himself worriedly then he thought about the happy weird feeling he got whenever he was around Angelica. "Yes…I believe I do…" He looked surprised with this revelation and didn't know what to do with it.

The nurse smirked to herself while walking down the corridor. Nobody ever asked Nurse Janice why she had a tattoo of a bow and arrow on her hand.


	180. Hello boys, did you miss me?

Sam and Dean got into the car ready to face off with Pestilence and Bobby sighed.

"Be careful."

The figured that the horseman was in a Medical nurse home. So they camped out and tried to check out the place.

"So this is Dr. Evil's lair, huh?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's kind of more depressing than evil." Sam answered and Dean scoffed.

"It's like a four-color brochure for dying young. Of course, to Pestilence, it's probably Dollywood in there."

"Great. A whole building full of people. We don't know who's human, who's demon, and who's pestilence. So what do we do?" Sam asked and Dean thought for a second.

"Hang on." And they headed for the Security Guard.

"Hey. Hi. Uh, I'm looking for my Nana. Uh, her name is Eunice Kennedy." Dean smiled at the guard and he grumbled at Dean.

"Go around front and see the nurse." He informed Dean who pouted.

"You mind just helping me out, sir? Uh, she's about, uh, about that small and gray hair, wears diapers." Dean was flagging and he just knocked the guard out and entered the security office.

"Eunice Kennedy? Sam asked coming in behind him.

"That's the beauty about improv, Sammy. You never know what's gonna come out of your mouth."

"So, what are…" Sam tried and Dean was starting to nod off and he smacked him. "Hey. What are we even looking for?"

"Well, he's Pestilence, so he probably looks sick." Dean smirked and Sam sighed in dismay.

"Everybody looks sick. Hey." Sam nodded to the security camera where it showed somebody with a distorted face.

"Oh, now we're talking." Dean nodded eagerly and they headed to the floor where they saw the guy.

"So you didn't tell Cas about Angelica…" Sam started quietly and Dean growled.

"He needs to focus on getting better…and he can't do that if he's worrying about Angel."

They rounded a corner to see a doctor vomit and fall over. The nurse beside him started to get spots and she collapsed. Sam doubled over and coughed up some blood.

"Ugh...Must be getting close." He moaned in pain and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You think?" He snapped before he fell to the floor.

"Dean? Get up." Sam tried to help him but he too was starting to fall down. A Demon nurse came out of the closet room.

"The doctor will see you now."

"Sam. Dean. Come right in." Pestilence chuckled darkly as Sam tried to cut him with Ruby's knife but he toppled over.

The Demon nurse and Pestilence took the two hunters into the room.

"You boys don't look well. It might be the, uh, Scarlet fever. Or, uh, the meningitis. Oh! Or the syphilis. That's no fun. However you feel right now? It's gonna get so very, very much worse. Questions? Disease gets a bad rap, don't you think? For being filthy. Chaotic. But, really, that just describes people who get sick. Disease itself... Very pure...single-minded. Bacteria have one purpose divide and conquer." Pestilence took time off from his spiel to step on Dean's hand. "That's why, in the end...It always wins. So, you've got to wonder why God pours all his love into something so messy...And weak. It's ridiculous. All I can do is show him he's wrong, one epidemic at a time. Now... On a scale of 1 to 10, how's your pain?"

Pestilence was interrupted when the door opened again and Castiel came in. Dean blinked in surprise but he was trying to stop the pain from killing him.

"Cas." Dean stuttered through the pain.

"How'd you get here?" Pestilence asked curiously.

"I took a bus. Don't worry, I…" Castiel took a couple steps into the room and toppled over coughing up blood.

"Well, look at that. An occupied vessel, but powerless. Oh, that's fascinating. There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?" Pestilence taunted Castiel who shuddered in pain.

Before anything else was said there was a knock at the open door.

Everybody turned and saw Angelica wearing sunglasses and an interesting outfit. She had on black combat boots, Camouflage pants, and a brown bomber jacket. She also had a gun strapped to her thigh.

"Angel?" Dean asked with wide eyes. Sam looked over at Castiel who was looking confusedly at all of them.

"Hey there…did you miss me?" She asked with a slight taunt but still didn't smile.

"And who might you be?" Pestilence asked straightening up and Angelica entered not being affected by Pestilence's power. "And how are you NOT affected by me?"

"Yeah it's kind of hard to get somebody who's not exactly normal." Angelica mentioned before she took her sunglasses off. Dean felt tears fill his eyes remembering her eyes from the future. They were completely white, no irises or pupils. Sam sighed in defeat and looked down before he looked over at Castiel who was paling in horror.

"Angelica?" Castiel asked quietly and she sent him an unemotional expression before she looked back at Pestilence.

"So yeah…boss man sent me to help." Angelica admitted and Dean let out a blood filled sob of anguish and Castiel felt his heart break.

The three guys on the floor were trying to come to terms with the fact that Angelica had obviously gone dark side. And Pestilence chuckled before going back to taunting them. Angelica showed no emotion whatsoever and she reached forward and stabbed the Demon Nurse with a knife killing her instantly.

"Why did you kill her?" Pestilence glared at her.

"Because it was fun…" She admitted and Pestilence rolled his eyes at her before moving around the and tapped the table beside him as he kept looking at the boys. Angelica moved with lightening speed and slammed the blade down on his wrist and cut the horseman's hand off. Pestilence gave her a shocked expression but she still had no emotions.

"But you're supposed to be a soulless monster…" Pestilence complained and Angelica quirked her head slightly.

"And you're an imbecile to think I'd work for that moron."

"It doesn't matter. It's too late." Pestilence growled at her and disappeared.

Angelica took the hand that was still sitting on the table and grabbed the ring off of his finger. She then tossed the ring over to Dean who caught it and looked 100 percent healthy.

"Angel?" Dean asked before he stood up.

"Yes?" Angelica looked at him emotionlessly.

"What the fuck man!?" Dean shouted at her and she didn't react to his yell. "You just cut off a horseman's hand!"

"Yes…so shall we get going?" She answered back calmly and Dean's eyes widened.

"Okay but on the way…you're explaining what happened with you." Dean snapped at her and she gave him a look which he was sure if she had normal eyes they would be rolling at him.

*FLASHBACK*

"Well took long enough little pet…shall we get to work?" Lucifer looked down at her with his hand reaching for hers.

Angelica looked up at him and blinked before she looked over at Gabriel's dead body. _Even if you have no soul…you still have a heart. Don't lose that_ She heard some of the last words her best friend had spoken to her and she looked back up to Lucifer.

"We do not have all night pet." Lucifer tried again and she stood up. "And take Gabriel's Blade. He thinks I didn't hear it…but I did. He was giving the blade to you."

"Nah…" She stated simply and Lucifer looked absolutely thunderstruck. She still grabbed up Gabriel's blade from his chest and Angelica looked down at the dead Archangel and tried to walk away.

"You can't just say no….to me! I AM YOUR MASTER!" Lucifer shouted getting pissed off. "Why do you say this?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because I do not…like you." Angelica admitted unemotionally and tried to walk away again.

"If I can't have you…no one can." Before Lucifer killed her she disappeared without a trace confusing him. His eyes flamed up a bit realizing what had happened. "Mercury…" Lucifer growled angrily.

Angelica found herself standing in front of Kali who nodded to Angelica's side. Angelica looked and saw Mercury standing beside her. Obviously Kali had sent Mercury to retrieve her and bring her to safety.

"Thank you…" Angelica stated with no inflection to her voice and Mercury frowned sadly. "Is there a reason I am here?" She asked completely sounding like a robot.

"After your cousins saved me I met up with Odin and Mercury. They told me what you did and for gratitude we shall help you locate those idiots you are related to."

"Why?" Angelica questioned drolly and Kali sighed.

"Because I rather like you." Kali smiled sadly at her. "You're curious enough to learn about all of us, and save us with no regard for yourself."

"How do we find Sam and Dean?" Angelica asked and Mercury cleared his throat.

"First can we do something about your eyes? It's a tad bit unnerving." He asked and Kali nodded.

"Here…these will do." Kali reached forward and put a pair of sunglasses on Angelica's face. "Much better, AND stylish. Though we should do something about those clothes seeing as they're covered in angel blood, and whatever that green stuff is."

"How is this helping?" Angelica asked again and Kali shushed her.

"Odin is having a couple Asgardians scan Midgard *earth* for your cousins." Kali explained.

Then the one eyed God of Asgard appeared and gave Angelica a sad look.

"Your cousins have been spotted in Western Nevada. But by the looks of it they are going somewhere East. They are following after a horseman."

"Okay I have the perfect outfit." Kali clapped her hands and a closet opened up revealing a brown bomber jacket, black combat boots and Camouflage Pants. "This will make you practically unnoticeable to others because these are what people your age are wearing right now."

Mercury showed Angelica a blade harness that fit onto her arm.

"You can hold Gabriel's blade in it. Whenever you need it to come out just flick your wrist like this…and it springs out." Mercury informed and she nodded.

Lastly Odin approached her and sighed sadly.

"It is a terrible fate for a brave loving mortal such as yourself, to suffer from the lack of loving others. All I can offer you is this pistol. It reloads itself with whatever ammo you're in need of. See?" Odin said the word 'vampire' and a bullet came out of the gun that was made of wood.

*END FLASHBACK*

Angelica finished her story and the men in the car stared at her in astonishment.

"You were saved by three gods, and you have a pistol that shoots out whatever bullet you need?!" Dean shouted in jealousy. "Kali didn't give us anything! And we drove her ass away from certain death!" Dean whined and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Technically Dean, Kali was the one that drove Us away." Sam argued and Dean glared him into silence.

Angelica looked over at Castiel who had been staring at her silently for the last couple hours.

"Yes Castiel?" She asked and Castiel looked away unable to stop staring at her white eye sockets.

They entered Bobby's house and he was relieved that everybody was still alive, and they had the ring. Then he saw Angelica and the state she was in but she had found them and saved them. So he guessed she wasn't completely lost to them yet.

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it? What?" Bobby admitted from around the table that everybody was sitting at.

"The last thing Pestilence said to Angelica after she took his hand was 'it's too late'." Sam offered and Bobby sighed in defeat.

"He get specific?" Bobby asked exasperated but Sam shook his head.

"Nope." Sam answered and Dean leaned forward.

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news." Dean complained and Bobby bit the inside of his cheek before he spoke again.

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die." Bobby started and Dean made a noncommittal noise.

"I don't understand your definition of good news." Castiel asked from the fireplace feeling his heart being shredded slowly after he learned that his brother had been killed, and Angelica was now doomed.

"Well...Death, the horseman…he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back…" Bobby explained slowly like they were all idiots.

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy." Dean grumbled rolling his eyes.

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it." Bobby offered but Sam frowned confusedly.

"Bobby, how'd you put all this together, anyways?" He asked curiously and Bobby hesitated.

"I had, you know...Help." He tried to dodge the coming talk when a new voice sounded.

"Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all. Hello, boys, Angelica lovely to see you alive. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it." Crowley the Demon popped into the room.

"Bobby? Tell us what?" Sam asked worriedly and Angelica was too busy staring into nothingness to bother with the conversation.

"World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...Soul." Bobby started and Dean gaped at him.

"You sold your soul?!" Dean shouted angrily.

"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back." Crowley smirked at Dean before he looked at Angelica and leered at her. "So how about a quick romp in the sheets now that you're all…" Crowley saw Castiel's back tense up and the Angel wrapped his hand around a piece of the fireplace clenching it angrily. Angelica looked over at Crowley with no remorse.

"I'm soulless…not desperate." She stated simply and Crowley deflated slightly.

"Can't blame a guy from trying." Crowley straightened up and Dean approached the Demon.

"Give Bobby back his soul." Dean growled at him.

"I will." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Now!" Dean shouted getting more pissed off.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked suddenly and Dean groaned in disgust.

"Sam!" Dean shouted at him and Sam shrugged.

"Just wondering." Sam muttered and Dean sat back down and they both looked at Bobby.

"No!" Bobby shouted worriedly and Crowley produced a camera phone that had a picture of him and Crowley kissing. "Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asked angrily

"Why do you have to use tongue?" Crowley asked and Bobby groaned in dismay.

"All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now." Dean stood up again and ordered Crowley.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Crowley shrugged.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked angrily.

"I won't, all right? It's insurance." Crowley argued and Dean looked confused.

"Insurance?" Angelica asked looking over barely even a flit of emotion on her face before it was gone.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Dean nodded with her question.

"You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box." Crowley smirked at Bobby.

"You son of a bitch." Bobby growled angrily.

"I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" Crowley rolled his eyes and they all dispersed to think up a plan.

Castiel cornered Angelica in the kitchen needing to speak with her.

"Can we talk?" Castiel asked worriedly and Angelica nodded. "Are you okay? I mean obviously you're not OKAY…but…" Castiel started to wonder when he started to suck at talking to others.

"I feel nothing…so I guess it is an advantage." Angelica admitted monotonously. "Was that it?"

"No…when I woke up in the hospital, a nurse helped me realize something."

"And what was that?"

"That I love you…" Castiel stated quietly and he chanced a look at Angelica who was just looking at him as she had been. "Please say something…." He begged her sadly.

"I apologize, for not being able to feel back. At present moment I feel nothing but emptiness." Angelica turned around and walked away.

When the sun went down they made a plan to go stop the swine flu vaccination from being deployed because it had the Croatian Virus inside it. It had been decided that one group would be Sam, Bobby, and Castiel while the other group was Dean, Crowley and Angelica.

Bobby was loading up his van and he saw Castiel sitting on the porch moping.

"What's your problem?" Bobby asked gruffly and Castiel sighed.

"This is what they mean by "the 11th hour," right?" He asked quietly.

"Pretty much."

"Well, it's the 11th hour, and I am useless. All I have is this. What am I even supposed to do with it?" Castiel whined poking at the shotgun in his hands.

"Point it and shoot." Bobby informed him slowly.

"I think I finally understand Irony. All this time I have been falling in love with Angelica, and unable to really do anything about it. Now I have the chance to love her, and she can't love me back because she feels nothing due to her soul…" Bobby interrupted the whining Angel.

"Are you really gonna bitch -to me? Quit pining for the varsity years...And load the damn truck." Bobby shook his head at the lovesick man on the porch. "Idgit Angel." He grumbled before Sam and Dean approached.

"All right, well...Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse." Dean nodded to his brother.

"Yeah. Good luck killing Death." Sam offered back sounding like he knew they were all screwed.

"Yeah." Dean sighed tiredly.

"Remember when we used to just...hunt wendigos? How simple things were?" Sam asked and Dean snorted in laughter.

"Not really." Dean answered and Sam coughed nervously.

"You might need this." Sam tried to give Dean the knife that was Ruby's.

"Keep it, Dean's covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself." Crowley handed Dean a handheld scythe. "Angelica there has an Archangel Blade, and a 'mega shoot em' up pistol'."

"How did you get that?" Castiel nodded his head towards the scythe.

"Hello…king of the crossroads. So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?" Crowley asked Bobby who glared at him.

"No, I'm gonna Riverdance." Bobby snarked back at the Demon who shrugged.

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies. Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact…you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" Crowley asked and Bobby paled in realization before he stood up out of the wheelchair in surprise.

"Son of a bitch…" Bobby muttered lightly.

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy." Crowley rolled his eyes and Bobby nodded to him.

"Thanks."

"Oh come on! This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" Crowley shouted in irritation.

Castiel looked at Angelica and he hugged her and she didn't hug back.

"Be careful Angelica." Castiel told her and he got into the van sadly.


	181. Zombies, and pizza dates with Death

Castiel listened to Sam's plan from the back of the van.

"Yes to Lucifer. Then jump in the hole. It's an interesting plan." Castiel offered and Bobby scoffed.

"That's a word for it." Bobby laughed.

"So? Go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard…" Sam snapped at him.

"Of course. I am happy to say that if that's what you want to hear. But it's not what I think." Castiel informed them.

"Really?" Sam asked surprised.

"You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations. He resisted Michael. Maybe you could resist Lucifer but there are things that you would need to know." Castiel explained and Sam frowned.

"Like?" Sam asked and Castiel looked out of the window.

"Michael has found another vessel." He muttered darkly.

"What?!" Sam snapped out in surprise.

"It's your brother Adam. You must have considered it." Castiel looked at him and Sam sighed.

"We were trying not to." Sam grumbled to himself.

"Sam...If you say yes to Lucifer and then fail...This fight will happen. And the collateral... It'll be immense. There's also the demon blood." Castiel continued and Sam jerked his head around to stare at him.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Sam yelped in worry.

"To take in Lucifer, it would be more than you've ever drunk."

"But...Why?" Sam asked petulantly.

"It strengthens the vessel. Keeps it from exploding."

"But the guy he's in now…" Sam whined desperately.

"He's drinking gallons." Castiel explained and Bobby shook his head.

"And how is that not the worst plan you ever heard?!" He snapped at the other two in the car with him.

They pulled up to the warehouse and they scoped the place out.

"They're loading up hotshots of Croatoan in the trucks. Okay. First truck don't leave for an hour. We get in, we plant the c-4 every 25 feet, then we pull the fire alarm." Bobby started making plans about what to do when Castiel looked over at a truck that was moving.

"That truck is leaving." He pointed out and Bobby glared at the truck.

"Balls! Okay, new plan." He snapped before he grabbed a weapon and ran for the mobile truck.

The three of them then broke through the doors and heard screams for help. Some warehouse workers were being cornered by people who were infected with the Croatoa virus.

"HELP!" Random people were screaming for help.

Sam and Bobby took action and started to kill the infected people.

"HELP!" Came more screams from the building and Sam moved into action again.

"There's still people here!" Sam started to run back into the warehouse.

"Sam, no!" Bobby shouted but Sam shook his head.

"Wait here." Sam told him before Bobby growled in irritation.

"Damn." Bobby cursed and followed him back into the warehouse.

Angelica was sitting in the back seat while they drove through Chicago.

"Hey, let's stop for pizza." Crowley smirked towards the pizza parlor they just passed.

"Are you kidding?" Dean glared at the Demon in the passenger seat.

"Just heard it was good. That's all. Up ahead. Big, ugly building. Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will. He's in there." Crowley informed them as they pulled into an empty lot.

"How do you know?" Angelica asked drolly and Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Hello…Have you met me? 'cause I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers. I'll be right back." Crowley disappeared then a few seconds later he reappeared. "Boy, is my face red. Death's not in there."

"Shut up and tell us where Death is." Dean snapped at him.

"Sorry. I don't know." Crowley shrugged in defeat.

"Wait a minute. You don't know?" Dean gaped at him and Crowley looked at him sheepishly.

"Signs pointed. I-I'm just as shocked as you." Crowley complained and Dean scowled at him.

"Bobby sold his soul for this!" Dean argued angrily.

"Relax. All deals are soul back or store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city." Crowley explained.

"Millions, Crowley. Millions of people are about to die any minute." Dean argued again and Angelica.

"Then we should probably leave unless we want to be in that number." Angelica stated simply from the back seat and Dean glared at her.

Back at the warehouse Sam was saving anybody he could reach out to. He shot at an infected goon who almost got another worker.

"You okay?" Sam asked worriedly and he took the man to Bobby so they could save the worker.

"Go! Go!" Bobby waved the last batch of civilians out of the warehouse to safety.

Dean tapped his steering wheel while they were waiting in traffic.

"So, what? Call in a bomb threat? 1,000 bomb threats? I mean, how the hell am I supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?" Dean asked Angelica and Crowley. Dean looked over and saw Crowley had jumped ship. "Oh come on!"

"Across the street." Angelica nodded her head towards the pizzeria.

Dean looked and sure enough Crowley was standing at the front door trying to tell them something.

"I can't hear you!" Dean shouted and Crowley popped back into the car.

"I said I found him. Death, he's in there." Crowley mentioned and Dean nodded.

"You coming or...not." Dean looked over to see that Crowley had disappeared again. "How about you Angel?" Dean asked and she shrugged.

"Whatever."

Back with Sam and the others they managed to save the last batch.

"All clear!" Sam shouted before he was jumped by a Croatoan freak.

"Sam!" Bobby shouted in fear while Castiel shot the zombie hybrid with the shotgun.

"Actually, these things can be useful." Castiel mentioned looking at the weapon in his hands.

"Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already? Let's go." Bobby grumbled and they blew up the warehouse containing the swine flu vaccinations laced with Croatoa virus.

Dean and Angelica snuck into the pizzeria when the scythe in Dean's hand started to heat up. He yelped in pain and dropped the weapon only for it disappear and reappear on the table beside Death.

"Thanks for returning that. Join me, Dean, ah yes and of course Miss Collins. The pizza's delicious. Sit down. Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you two." Death moved his hand and slid two chairs out from the table. The two of them looked at the others in the pizzeria and noticed that everybody had been killed.

"I got to say…I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where...you kill us?" Dean asked worriedly and Angelica rose an eyebrow at him.

"You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well...Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you." Death nodded to the pizza. "Eat. Good, isn't it?" Death asked Dean and Angelica after they ate some pizza.

"I wish I could enjoy something…" Angelica sighed putting the piece of pizza down and Death shot her a perturbed expression.

"Yes, apologies I forgot that you're kind of wiped clean aren't you?" Death taunted her slightly and she stared at him blankly.

"Well, I got to ask. How old are you?" Dean asked curiously.

"As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless, at the end, I'll reap him, too." Death offered and Dean blinked in worry.

"God? You'll reap God?" Dean asked shocked.

"Oh, yes. God will die, too, Dean." Death smirked at him with more of a sneer.

"Well, this is way above my pay grade." Dean muttered and Angelica kept eating her pizza not really interested in the conversation.

"Just a bit." Death informed him sarcastically.

"Why aren't we dead then?" Angelica asked wiping her face off.

"Yeah she's right…what do you want?" Dean nodded in agreement.

"The leash around my neck -off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum." Death growled angrily.

"And you think...we can unbind you?" Dean asked motioning to himself and Angelica.

"There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this." Death showed them his ring.

"Yeah." Dean nodded and Death sighed.

"I'm inclined to give it to you." Death admitted and Dean blinked in surprise.

"To give it to me?" Dean asked curiously and Death glared at him getting annoyed with the parrot routine.

"That's what I said." Death snapped and Dean looked around them and outside.

"But what about…" Dean started and Death interrupted him.

"Chicago? I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. There are conditions." Death informed Dean and Angelica.

"Like?" Angelica asked still no emotion whatsoever.

"You two have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell." Death told them sternly.

"Sure…" Angelica shrugged while Dean nodded.

"Of course." Dean agreed.

"Whatever it takes." Death stated slower looking right at Dean.

"That's the plan." Dean offered and Death wiped his hand down his face in exasperation.

"No. No plan. Not yet. Your brother. He's the one that can stop Lucifer. The only one." He tried again and Dean paled.

"What, you think…" Dean started and he was interrupted yet again.

"I know. So, I need a promise. You're going to let your brother jump right into that fiery pit. Well, do I have your word?" Death looked at Dean sternly.

"Okay, yeah. Yes." Dean nodded somberly.

"That had better be 'yes,' Dean. You know you can't cheat death. Now, would you like the instruction manual?" Death asked eating some more pizza.

After it was said and done Dean and Angelica got up to leave. Death wiped his mouth and stood up approaching Angelica.

"Oh I should probably warn you…this will hurt." Death stated simply and slammed his hand through her chest cavity making her scream in pain.

Dean paled in fear and ran for her side.

"Angel?!" He shouted and glared at Death who was up to his elbow inside Angelica's chest. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Death ripped his arm out of Angelica's chest and she pitched forward gasping and shaking. Dean held her up until she was done shivering. She looked at him from behind the sunglasses.

"Dean?" She asked worriedly then her face split in a bright grin and she pounced on him with a hug and a laugh. "What just happened?!" Angelica stood up on shaky legs and Dean refused to let her go.

Dean moved forward and took the sunglasses off. He gaped at seeing her eyes back to normal and she was back to her usual self. The cousins looked over at Death who was just standing there.

"I also…have the ability to fully restore souls." He admitted with a quirked eyebrow. "Somebody that sacrifices their only soul for the good of others deserves a treat don't you think?" Death stated simply Angelica didn't think about what she was doing and was up and hugging Death.

"Uhm…Angel?" Dean started with wide eyes and Angelica stiffened slightly remembering who she was hugging.

"Dean…did I just 'hug' Death?" She asked worriedly and she moved away from Death who was staring at her unamused.

"Don't do that again…" Death warned her and she backed away more nodding.

(AN:/) I did promise you a lot of WTF and OMG moments…it's just starting. Enjoy


	182. 2 minutes til midnight

Dean and Angelica finally made it back to Bobby's house where Sam was ecstatic to see Angelica back to normal. He launched her up in a big hug and spun her around with a laugh. Bobby even surprised her by grabbing her in for a hug after Sam let her go.

"So what happened?" Sam asked curiously.

"Death explained that he has the ability to restore souls. He put my soul back, as it had been when I was 15. My soul is completely 100 percent!" Angelica smiled brightly then she frowned over at Castiel who was pouting near the porch. "I need to talk to Castiel."

Angelica walked over to Castiel who was still sulking.

"So…no hug?" Angelica asked trying not to smile and Castiel looked up curious as to why she sounded so normal. She giggled and took her sunglasses off and he blinked in surprise at seeing her green eyes once more. "Yeah Death kind of restored my soul to former glory."

Angelica kept trying to talk to Castiel but the foot traffic from Sam, Bobby and Dean was making impossible. She rolled her eyes and took Castiel's arm and led him into the house to talk to him.

The foot traffic started up again before she could start talking to Castiel and she groaned in defeat before they retreated upstairs into the spare bedroom.

"jeez those guys really know how to push somebody's buttons. So yeah now we can really talk." Angelica started finally able to talk. "Did you tell me that you loved me?" She asked curiously and Castiel nodded.

"Yes…I love you…" Castiel offered and Angelica beamed at him and kissed him.

"I love you too…sorry I couldn't say it earlier because I was all you know soulless."

Castiel sighed in relief through the kiss and started to return it.

"When I look back, I think I have been infatuated with you since you opened your eyes and said hi." Castiel explained with an embarrassed laugh.

"I yelled at GOD when you learned about what he said to Joshua. I might not forgive him or her for the hurt you suffered. And I realized that all this time I was in love with you too."

Castiel kissed her cheek, then he kissed her neck and nibbled on the skin there and Angelica gave out a sharp squeak.

"CAS!" She said through a moan and Castiel's body froze and he looked at her breathing heavily. "What?" She asked feeling dizzy from the nip he had given her.

"You called me Cas." He pointed out and she looked down.

"Sorry…it was…" Castiel interrupted Angelica with another kiss.

"Do it again…" Castiel told her and nuzzled his nose under her ear and she giggled because she was ticklish.

"Cas…" She giggled again and she saw that Castiel was reacting to the way she said his nickname. "So…" Angelica stuttered slightly. "What next?" She asked nervously.

"Depends on what 'you' want." Castiel asked worriedly and Angelica shoved him over to the bed. "Angelica…I've never…"

"Neither have I…can't be 'that' hard to figure out."

Castiel tripped slightly and they landed on the bed kissing.

Sam and Dean were walking around the house when Dean frowned.

"Where the hell did Cas and Angel go?" He asked and they looked over at the staircase and they shared a look of dawning horror. "NO…." Dean's expression looked like Doctor Who number 10 (Tennant) whenever he learned something shocking.

Sam caught up to his brother who was racing up the steps to get to the closed bedroom door. Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Dean wait…she's an adult and able to make her own decisions…"

Sam tried to stop Dean from opening the door but he caught sight of the couple inside and Sam's cheeks turned blood red.

"Dean they're sleeping…just leave it at that…" Sam offered and Dean quirked an eyebrow at how embarrassed Sam was.

Dean opened the door a little more and snorted in laughter seeing Cas and Angelica snuggling in sleep. But it was obvious from the blanket placement that they had been doing something a little strenuous.

The brothers closed the door and walked downstairs where Bobby was getting a beer.

"So guess who's upstairs getting a little piece of Angel Ass?" Dean mentioned calmly and Bobby sprayed the beer from his mouth.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bobby's eyes were wide and Sam frowned.

"Which one of them were you referring to?" Sam asked and Dean thought about it before shrugging.

"Huh….guess that one goes both ways doesn't it?" Dean drank some beer and Bobby shook his head.

Sam groaned in disgust at his brother's antics and headed for the door.

"I'm going to work on a car." He grumbled darkly.

"So, how'd it go at the Rockettes audition?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Well, high kicks…fair. Boobs need work. I walked up and down stairs all night for no damn reason. I'm sore. Feels so good, I'm scared it's a dream. But then I remember that the world's dying bloody, so, drink?" Bobby clinked his beer bottle to Dean's.

"Check it out." Dean showed Bobby how the rings all snapped together.

"So death told you how to operate those? The whole deal?" Bobby questioned taking another drink.

"Yeah. It's nuts. Of course, I got bigger problems now." Dean bit his lip.

"Really? Like how you're going to tease the hell outta Angel Eyes and Cas when they come up for air?"

"No…but I will so do that later. I mean what do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?" Dean asked and Bobby frowned.

"Nothing good." Dean nodded after Bobby said that. "What'd you say?"

"That I was cool with Sam driving the bus on the whole Lucifer plan." Dean admitted and Bobby took another drink of beer.

"So Death thinks Sam ought to say yes, huh?" Bobby asked and Dean grumbled slightly.

"I don't know. Yeah." Dean sighed in defeat and Bobby made a noncommittal sound. "But, I mean, of course he'd say that. He works for Lucifer."

"Against his will, I thought he said." Bobby offered quietly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'd say, take his sob story with a fat grain of salt. I mean, he is Death." Dean argued and Bobby nodded.

"Exactly. He's Death. Think of the kind of bird's-eye view." Bobby offered and Dean gaped at him.

"Seriously?" Dean snapped at him.

"I'm just saying…" Bobby shrugged.

"Well, don't. I mean, what happened to you being against this?" Dean grumbled darkly and Bobby sighed.

"Look, I'm not saying Sam ain't an ass-full of character defects. But…" Bobby trailed off and Dean had to prompt him.

"But what?"

"Back at Niveus? I watched that kid pull one civilian out after another. Must have saved 10 people. Never stopped. Never slowed down. We're hard on him, Dean. We've always been. But in the meantime... He's been running into burning buildings since he was, what, 12?" Bobby smirked sadly and Dean nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Look, Sam's got a...Darkness in him. I'm not saying he don't. But he's got a hell of a lot of good in him, too." Bobby explained.

"I know." Dean grumbled not wanting to admit that this was their best shot.

"Then you know Sam will beat the devil...Or die trying. That's the best we could ask for. So I got to ask, Dean. What exactly are you afraid of? Losing? Or losing your brother?" Bobby asked pointedly and Dean pouted knowing he was right.

Angelica woke up in a bed and she looked at the arm wrapped around her waist possessively and she turned on and saw Castiel asleep beside her. She smiled bashfully and kissed him and he sighed waking up.

"So yeah…'that' happened." She offered and he smirked turning red in the cheeks.

"I could get used to doing that." Castiel rolled over on top of her and she laughed before he kissed her again. "Should we get up?" He asked and she whined in protest.

"No…." She moaned and tried to hide her face in his chest making him laugh slightly. She tried to move from the bed and he stopped her.

"Angelica, I decided that I want you in every form of the word. Every hug…every kiss to my cheek…"

"Aw Cas that's so…" Angelica was being kissed again.

"I like you calling me Cas…it makes me feel…weird."

"Happy weird?" She asked coyly and Castiel rolled his eyes and kissed her again.

"Extremely…" Castiel smirked slightly and leaned closer to her ear to whisper. "I wouldn't say no…to that Cheerleader Outfit…"

Angelica burst into laughter and shook her head.

"Not happening Flyboy." She smiled at him and he frowned. "What?"

"I can't be called Flyboy anymore…I'm no longer an Angel." Castiel started to become depressed and Angelica rolled her eyes and suddenly Castiel found himself on his back and her on top.

"You'll always be 'my' Flyboy…" She informed him sternly then he pulled her down for another kiss.

"I love you…Angelica."

"Same here Flyboy." Angelica smiled and they were about to have some more fun when a knock sounded on the closed door.

"Hey kid…you need to come up for air at some point…and your cousins are talking about Sam saying yes." Bobby stated through the closed door.

Angelica groaned in defeat and Castiel pouted.

"Fun's over I guess." She shrugged and Castiel grabbed her before she got up and threw her back onto the bed.

"They can wait a few more minutes…" Castiel smiled and pinned her against the mattress.


	183. A Not So Quiet Interlude

Angelica and Castiel finally walked downstairs where Dean was leaning against the kitchen counter just staring at them really looking like he wanted to say something.

"All right Squishy, I know you're just dying to say something…" Angelica glared at him who snorted in laughter.

"Nope…I'm good…" Dean was moving towards the living room. "Just going to welcome you to the 'touched by an angel club'." Dean offered quickly and fled the room with a cackle of laughter.

Angelica's face turned into a vicious glare and she started to follow after her cousin.

"I'm going to kill him…" She growled and Castiel grabbed her hand.

"Not worth it." He muttered darkly and she sighed in defeat.

Sam and Bobby entered the kitchen from the backyard and they watched the two of them.

"You guys too?" Angelica asked making Sam blush and look away.

"You two are cute together." Sam pat her shoulder and walked away trying not to smile too brightly.

"Hurt that girl, and you'll find out just how 'useful' that shotgun can be." Bobby warned Castiel who paled slightly and nodded.

"So what's this I hear about Sam saying yes?" Angelica asked out loud getting her cousins to come back into the kitchen.

"You heard right Angelica, I'm hoping I can keep Lucifer stashed away long enough for me to jump into the pit. We're thinking using the Four Horsemen rings…"

"That just sounds wrong on so many different levels. And you idiots are okay with this?" Angelica asked the other men in the room who shrugged helplessly. "Well if I can deny the jackass, then Sam can too."

"The thing is though I need to drink a shit load of Demon Blood." Sam offered and Angelica turned green.

"Blech…Demon-Ade…" She whined and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Now if you don't mind I have to find a Demon Nest pretty damn quickly to fill this blood quota." Bobby grumbled darkly and Angelica bit her lip worriedly.

"Uhm, Grumpy how 'fast' do you need that information?"

"Why?" Bobby glared at her and she smirked sheepishly.

"I need to make a phone call." She walked outside and grabbed her cell phone. She waited until the person answered on the other end. "Yeah, this is Angelica Collins, not sure you remember…yeah red hair green eyes. I might need your help…I need some information. No I don't know what time it is! Why can't you zero in on my phone signal?!" Angelica rolled her eyes when she heard the sheepish reply. "Yeah that's what I thought…I'll be waiting outside." She hung up the phone and heard the front door opening behind her.

"Who were you calling Angelica?" Castiel asked confusedly and she turned to face him and noticed that Sam, Dean and Bobby had joined them out on the porch,

"Okay you two are going to really, REALLY pissed off…" Angelica started looking right at Sam and Dean. "But we're uber-boned and we need info very fast…" Angelica then gave them an apologetic look. "And he's the only one that can supply info faster than all of us…I am SO sorry…"

A shrill, screeching sound started making everybody cringe in discomfort. When the sound faded and loud popping sound startled the group then the sound of brakes slamming before all of the noise ended. Dean and Sam coughed through the small sand storm that had kicked up from whatever had appeared. They waved the dust away from their faces and paled seeing the item that was now in front of them. The door opened up and Dean's face went murderous while Sam's face turned completely panic-stricken.

"AW HELL NO!" Dean glared at Angelica. "No fucking way Angel! We're not THAT desperate!"

Angelica ignored her cousins denials and she moved closer to the new guy that approached her. He smiled brightly at her and held out his arms in greeting.

"Who wants to give Harkness the first hug?!" He shouted and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jack…"

Jack Harkness grabbed her up into a big hug and spun her around.

"Took you long enough to call me Kitten! So who're your friends?" He asked walking past her and he stopped staring at them. "Well if it isn't Dean Winchester…you certainly grew up to be a strapping you buck. Little Sammy? Not so Little anymore huh?" Jack winked at Sam suggestively making the taller man shudder in fear.

Jack took one look at Castiel and he sidled up to him with a grin.

"Jack Harkness, and you are?" Jack asked still grinning.

"He's mine, back off Spaceman…" Angelica warned him and Jack put his hands up in surrender.

"I don't know why nobody lets me say hello anymore…" Jack pouted. "But let me say this…I approve." He winked at Angelica in agreement over Castiel. "Though I have to say Kitten, this has Paradox written all over it…not sure how I can help."

"We just need a location on a massive Demon Nest, one that is doomed to be destroyed. We need their blood for Sam."

"Nice loophole for Paradoxes, I'll see what can do." Jack got into his Jaguar and came out with a hand held computer. "Okay it says that there is a Nest of Demons 30 miles away doomed to be destroyed by…well actually you guys." Jack blinked in surprise.

"Huh I guess I got you to beat yourselves to the location. You would've gotten there in 15 hours but now that 'I' helped it shaves ten hours off of your original time line. Not enough trouble for the reapers to show up…you've been reading up on time rips haven't you?"

"No Jack…I just watched a couple episodes of Doctor Who." She stated pointedly and he gave her a sheepish shrug.

"Ah caught that did we?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"More than that…Barrowman?" She asked again and Jack coughed nervously. "Where the hell did you get that one?"

"Barrowman is Gallifryan for Doctor…brilliant yeah?" Jack smirked again.

"And married to a guy named Scott? Does 'he' know who or what you are?" Angelica asked Jack who laughed hysterically.

"Oh Kitten…misconception from that television show…" Jack leaned closer and whispered. "I'm 'NOT' the only Time Lord…he's been my mate for a couple thousand years."

Jack then leaned away from her and grinned at Dean and Sam.

"Boys…always a pleasure." Jack winked at them both and headed for his TARDIS in the shape of a Jaguar sports car.

"You wouldn't be willing to tell us where Lucifer is going to be holed up right?" Dean asked tersely and Jack cringed.

"Yeah…that's a little too 'BIG' for me to help with. Don't want Reapers showing up and making a snack outta you fine big boys…" Jack offered apologetically and got into his space ship. Angelica approached him.

"Thanks for this Jack."

"Don't wait so long to call next time. And also…what's it like to bag one of those feathery bastards?" Jack asked wagging his eyebrows at her and she scowled at him.

"Jack…" She warned him.

"Sorry…" Jack put his hands up in mock surrender and he quickly kissed her cheek before closing the driver's side door.

Angelica backed up and let the Car Ship take off into Time and Space. She walked back over to the others where Dean was glaring at her.

"So yeah…I'll get you later for calling that moron. Right now, we have a Nest of Demons to gank." Dean grumbled and headed for the car.


	184. Demon-Ade and a Road Trip

The gang found the Demon Nest exactly where Jack told them it was. The blood bath happened for about ten minutes and Angelica stood off to the side watching as Sam, Dean and Castiel bled them out. She rolled her eyes when Sam handed her a couple jugs of blood for her to cart outside to the Impala.

"So Cas, now that we three have some time alone…" Dean started and Castiel looked at him oddly as he put some more lids on a couple more jugs. "What exactly are your intentions towards Angel?" Dean asked and saw the confused look on his face. "What I mean is…" Dean tried again but Sam cut him off.

"Are you toying with Angelica, or is there something more going on?" Sam ended for his brother who pointed to him in agreement.

"I love her…" Castiel stated simply making Dean and Sam's eyes widen in surprise.

"Uhm…okay good to know…" Dean offered awkwardly and headed outside after they got the rest of the blood bottled up.

Angelica helped Bobby get the jugs into the trunk when Dean showed up.

"I still can't get used to you at eye level." Dean smirked and Angelica sent him a glare.

"Smooth Squishy…you realize he can kick your ass now right?" She scolded Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Good to see that flappy Time Lord of yours knows what he's talking about." Bobby offered with his own smirk.

"I've disliked the guy ever since he stole my girlfriend." Dean grumbled darkly. "Then he had the balls to hit on me and try to score with BOTH of us!" Angelica doubled over in laughter.

"Oh god…yeah! That's Jack!" She laughed even harder when Dean slapped her in the back of the head.

"I'm guessing you have what you came for?" Bobby asked nervously.

"Yep all the Demon-Ade Sammy can drink." Dean replied and he saw Angelica's confused expression. "Well I was going to call it 'go juice' but you got me stuck on calling it Demon-Ade." Dean snapped at her and Bobby sighed.

"Are you two okay?" He asked and Angelica shrugged while Dean shook his head.

"Nope…what are you reading?" Dean asked and Bobby handed him a newspaper.

"These look like omens to you? Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A."

Both Dean and Angelica snapped their heads up to look at Bobby.

"Detroit?"/"Detroit?" They asked together and Bobby gave them a freaked out look.

"Really creepy when you two do that." Bobby informed them before he explained what was going on in Detroit Michigan. "Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown."

"And we have a winner." Angelica snapped sarcastically while Dean nodded in agreement.

"As far as foreboding goes, it's a little light in the loafers. You two sure?" Bobby asked and they snorted in laughter at the same time. "You two need to stop that."

"We're sure Grumpy…" Angelica sighed in defeat.

"So you going to drive with us, or are you going to meet up with us?" Dean asked Bobby after they had packed up the car.

"I need some more things before I go to Detroit. You four go on and I'll meet you there." Bobby informed them before he drove off.

After a few hours of driving to Michigan, Dean and Sam were sitting in the front while Angelica and Castiel slept in the back seat.

Dean looked into the rearview mirror and snorted in laughter. He noticed Sam looking at him.

"Ain't they the cutest little angels?" Dean asked nodding back to their cousin and their Angel friend.

"Angels don't sleep." Sam muttered to himself. "But yeah they are cute. I guess we'll have to train Cas to be a Hunter."

"Sam, I got a bad feeling about this." Dean started and Sam sighed.

"You'd be nuts to have a good feeling about it." He replied and Angelica woke up and moved out of Castiel's arms and leaned forward.

"I'm also a bit freaked out. He said something about Detroit didn't he?" Angelica asked quietly.

"Yeah…and here we are." Dean snapped at them both. 

"Here we are." Sam agreed sadly.

"Maybe he knows something that we don't." Dean muttered worriedly.

"I'm sure he knows a buttload we don't. We just got to hope he doesn't know about the rings. Hey, um... on the subject, there's something I got to talk to you two about." Sam started after he took in a deep breath.

"What?"/"What?" They both asked making Sam smile sadly. 

"If this thing goes our way and I Triple Lindy into that box... you know I'm not coming back. Right?"

"Yeah, I'm aware." Dean scoffed while Angelica nodded.

"So you guys got to promise me something."

"Okay…"/"Yeah anything." Angelica and Dean answered.

"You got to promise not to try to bring me back." Sam ended and Dean pitched such a fit. 

"What? No, I didn't sign up for that!" Dean argued while Angelica sat back in confusion.

"I wouldn't even know where to START with something like that. So I think you're safe Jolly."

"Guys…" Sam started but Dean interrupted him.

"Your Hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me just to sit by and do nothing?!" Dean argued making Sam sigh.

"Once the Cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky!" Sam argued back and Angelica frowned not sure what to say.

"I'm not going to just let you rot in there!" Dean almost shouted but breathed in deeply.

"Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice."

"You can't ask me to do this." Sam snapped at his older brother.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You have to."

"So then what am I supposed to do?" Dean asked angrily.

"You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me!" Sam ordered Dean who glared at the street.

"What about me Sam?" Angelica asked quietly and Sam gave out a sad huff of laughter.

"I think you'll have your hands full with a now human Cas." Sam offered making Angelica glare at him playfully. 

"Cute." She muttered while hitting Sam in the back of the head. Dean noticed the bantering never stopped even when they were at end game. He rolled his eyes at his family and smirked sadly. 


	185. It was always Detroit

The four finally made it to Detroit Michigan and Bobby met them a block away from where the temperature had dipped. He had been looking through a pair of binoculars scanning the building across the way. He approached the four of them.

"Demons. At least two dozen of them. You two were right, something's up." Bobby nodded to Dean and Angelica.

"More than something. He's here. I know it." Dean muttered while he walked towards the back of the Impala to unlock the trunk for Sam.

"I'll see ya around, kid." Bobby started while looking at Sam.

"See ya around." Sam mentioned back seeing that they were both getting choked up. He pulled Bobby into a big hug.

"He gets in...You fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch." Bobby ordered the younger Winchester.

"Yes, sir." Sam answered quietly before he looked at Angelica. "So I guess this is it?" He asked her and she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah…"

"Kind of scared here Angel Eyes."

"Same here Jolly. Even if Lucifer has your mind, and your body: he will never control your heart. And Sam, I've seen how big your heart is, it's your most powerful weapon against him. Don't lose your heart and you'll be fine."

Sam looked down at her and smiled sadly seeing the tears on her cheeks. He then had to wipe the ones off of his own face.

"You really are better at the pep talks." He admitted and Angelica smiled even sadder.

Sam looked over at Castiel who now stood beside Angelica. He shook Castiel's hand in a sign of friendship.

"Take care of these guys, okay?" Sam asked Castiel who quirked his head.

"That's not possible." Castiel admitted truthfully and Angelica let out a soft laugh.

"Then humor me." Sam muttered trying not to smile.

"Oh. I was supposed to lie. Uh... Sure. They'll be fine." Castiel tried again and Angelica laughed again while Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just, just stop... Talking." Sam told Castiel who pouted slightly.

Sam walked behind the car and looked at Dean as he picked up one of the Demon-Ade jugs.

"You mind not watching this?" Sam asked nervously and Dean nodded walking away.

A while later Sam closed the trunk and moved to the front of the car looking like he was on a drug high.

"Okay. Let's go. Angelica…you should stay here, in case something happens. We don't need that asshole grabbing you up." Sam offered and Angelica nodded. Sam sighed before he looked at Castiel again. "Keep her safe Cas." He told the Angel who nodded.

"With my life Sam." Castiel admitted and Sam smiled sadly.

"Keep him safe Angelica." Sam looked at Angelica and she blushed and nodded.

Sam and Dean entered the building that had the demons in it. 

"All right! We're here, you sons of bitches! Come and get it!" Sam shouted through the doors and two of the demons approached them.

"Hey, guys. Is your father home?" Dean asked with a grim smirk.

The two demons forced the two brothers towards where Lucifer was standing.

"Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in." Lucifer mentioned casually. He breathed on the window pane and drew a pitchfork in the condensation. "Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite."

"Well, I'll alert the media." Dean bit out sarcastically and Lucifer turned to face them.

"Heard that cousin of yours is a real girl again. I'd still love to have her for myself though." Lucifer turned back to the window and wiped the condensation away before he faced them again. "Though I think stomping through my front door is... a tad suicidal, don't you think?" Lucifer smirked condescendingly at them.

"We're not here to fight you." Sam started and Lucifer looked at him intrigued.

"No? Then why are you?" Lucifer asked with a self-righteous attitude.

"I want to say yes." Sam admitted and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh…" Lucifer mocked him slightly.

Sam used his magical blood to kill the two demons standing close by. Lucifer looked over at the dead demons and then looked back over at Sam and Dean.

"Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we?" He asked with a mocking smile.

"You heard me. Yes." Sam tried again and Lucifer blinked in surprise.

"You're serious." Lucifer looked at him closely.  
>"Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off." Sam argued and Lucifer looked at him appraisingly.<p>

"Meaning?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, you leave Angelica alone and you bring our parents back…" Lucifer interrupted Sam's tirade.

"Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam." Lucifer snapped finally fed up with the whole scene.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam tried to explain but Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you." He finished his little speech and noticed Dean looking at Sam freaked out.

"So he knows. Doesn't change anything." Sam didn't even look back at his brother knowing the look he was giving him.

"Sam." Dean tried to talk some sense into his brother before this whole thing soured.

"We don't have any other choice." Sam admitted and Dean growled.

"No…" Dean tried again but Sam looked directly at Lucifer.

"Yes." He said to Lucifer who closed his eyes and a bright light emanates from him.

Angelica noticed the bright light flaring out of the windows. She looked over to see that Bobby and Castiel had seen it also. Then finally the bright light dimmed and she let out a soft cry and hid her face in Castiel's shoulder. Castiel looked at her and placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

Dean finally opened his eyes from the light and saw his brother on the floor. Dean took the rings and threw them at the wall. Any other time, he would've found it cool that the rings had stuck to the wall, but this was not one of those times.

"Bvtmon...Tabges...Babalon." Dean said the magic words that Death had taught him and a hole appeared in the wall where the rings had been. It looked like a massive vortex had formed. Sam started to stir and Dean went over to him. "Sammy!" He shouted over the sound of the air being sucked through the vortex.  
>"Dean!" Sam shouted back at him.<p>

"Sammy!" Dean knelt beside his brother.

"I can feel him. Oh, god!" Sam moaned in pain and Dean helped him stand up.

"You got to go now! Come on! Go now, Sammy. Now!" Dean pushed Sam towards the hole where Sam just stood at the threshold.

Sam suddenly faced Dean with an evil smirk.

"I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone." Lucifer chuckled and turned back to the wall. "Chdr bvtmon tabges babalon._"_ Lucifer removed the rings from the wall once the hole closed up. "I told you... this would always happen in Detroit. And tell your cousin, that just because she's already been sexually tainted do NOT mean I won't still have her as my own." Lucifer then disappeared and Dean leaned against the doorway and closed his eyes in despair.


	186. Stull Cemetary? Lets go!

Dean went outside and told the others what had happened and Angelica frowned sadly. The four of them stood in front of a window and watched the news reporting discussing all of the earthquakes, tornadoes and volcanoes going up.

"Reports are flooding in: A 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll."

Angelica grabbed Castiel's hand in fear and he sighed.

"It's starting." Castiel offered and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you think, genius?!" He snapped at him and Angelica glared at her cousin.

"Shut up Squishy."

"So what do we do now?" Dean ignored her and asked the others.

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave." Castiel offered and Angelica quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Liquor?" She asked and he looked over at her.

"Or sex…that works too." He admitted and Bobby groaned in disgust.

"Can't unsee that one…thanks for that. I meant how do we stop it?" Dean asked after grimacing.  
>"We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins." Castiel explained before hugging Angelica closer to him.<p>

"Okay, well, where's this chosen field?" Dean asked and Castiel looked down.

"I don't know." Castiel admitted before he sighed in defeat.

"Is there anything we 'can' do?" Angelica asked him and he looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry. This is over." Castiel stated simply and Angelica looked over at Dean worriedly.

"You listen to me, you junkless sissy, we are not giving up! Bobby? Bobby?!" Dean shouted to the older hunter who just shuffled on his feet slightly.

"There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do." Bobby quietly admitted while shrugging.

Angelica looked around as Castiel and Bobby watched the news. She noticed Dean duck away and grab his cell phone out. She approached him curiously.

"Um, no, Chuck." Dean mentioned and Angelica's eyes widened.

'Why didn't we think of that?!' She asked herself with a groan. Dean looked over at her questioningly.

"Who's Mistress Magda?" Dean asked Chuck Shurley over the phone and Angelica sat beside Dean and listened to the conversation.

"Nothing. She's a, uh, a just a, uh... a close friend." Chuck admitted over the phone and Angelica tried to stifle her giggle. "Hey is that Angelica? How are you doing kid?" Chuck asked.

"So yeah whatever happened to Becky?" Dean interrupted the little girl talk before it could start.

"It didn't work out. I had too much respect for her." Chuck explained and Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Boy, you really got a whole virgin/hooker thing going on, don't you?" Dean shook his head and glared at Angelica when she punched him in the shoulder.

"This can't be why you called." Chuck complained and Dean sighed tiredly.

"Sam said yes." Dean admitted and they both heard Chuck sigh.

"Yeah I know. I saw it. I'm just working on the pages." Chuck admitted quietly.

"Did you see where the title fight goes down?" Dean asked eagerly and Angelica leaned closer to the phone to listen carefully.

"The angels are keeping it top secret, very hush-hush." Chuck explained and Angelica sagged in defeat.

"Aw, crap." Dean sighed slumping beside her.

"But I saw it anyway. Perks of being a prophet. It's tomorrow, high noon place called Stull Cemetery." Chuck admitted with a smirk. Dean perked up and looked at Angelica who smiled.

"Stull Ceme- Wait. I know that. That's, that's an old boneyard outside of Lawrence. Why Lawrence?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I don't know. It all has to end where it started, I guess." Chuck offered back.

"You know of any way to short-circuit this thing?" Dean asked while Angelica bit her lip worriedly.

"Besides the rings? No. I'm sorry." Chuck stated sadly.

"Do you know what's coming next?" Angelica asked quietly but she heard the defeated sigh from the prophet.

"I wish that I did. But I-I just - I honestly don't know yet." He apologized again.

"All right. Thanks, Chuck." Dean hung up the phone.

"At least we have a location to work with." Angelica admitted bitterly and Dean sat there thinking about something. "Dean I know what you're thinking." Dean looked at her silently. "I can't let you do it." Dean opened his mouth to argue with her when she gave him a sad smile. "Without me…"

Dean blinked in confusion before he huffed in laughter and shook his head.

"You sure kid?" Dean asked and Angelica snorted in laughter.

"If we're dead anyway…" She offered and Dean nodded and pulled her into a hug.  
>They got the Impala ready to go when Bobby and Castiel approached them. <p>

"You two goin' someplace? You're goin' to do somethin' stupid. You got that look." Bobby looked at them worriedly.

"We're gonna go talk to Sam." Dean nodded to Angelica while motioning to himself.

Angelica caught Castiel's blank expression and she shrugged helplessly.

"You just don't give up." Bobby shook his head.

"It's Sam!"/"It's Jolly!" Both Dean and Angelica snapped at the older man who sighed in irritation before Castiel approached them.

"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield." Castiel offered sadly and Angelica sighed as Dean spoke.

"Well, if we've already lost, I guess we've got nothing to lose, right?" Dean admitted and Castiel sighed in defeat.

"I just want you two to understand: The only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother and cousin."

"Well, then we ain't gonna let him die alone." Dean headed for the car and got in. "You coming kid?"

"Just a second Squishy." Angelica looked back at Castiel who was pouting.

"I just found you…now you're going to your death…" Castiel complained and Angelica smiled sadly.

"For all our bickering and killing each other on this planet. Us humans all have something in common Cas. We have never given up. We never will give up. No matter what comes our way, we've always gone down swinging. Then if we can, we get back up as many times it takes to either win or die trying. It's what I believe makes us better than other creatures throughout the universe."

"I love you." Castiel told her quietly and they heard Bobby Singer mock gagging near them.

"Love you to Flyboy, see you on the other side right?" Angelica asked before he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Yeah, I'll be the one that can't go through the gates…" Castiel whined and Angelica kissed him again.

"I'll sneak you in somehow Cas." She informed him and kissed him one last time and ran for the Impala.

Castiel and Bobby watched as the two cousins pulled away and sped off to what was most assuredly their demise.

"Aw hell…she really is better at giving pep talks." Bobby groaned to himself as he got into the van he had been driving. He looked back at Castiel who was standing there looking after the vanishing Impala. "You coming or not?" He asked getting the Angel to look over at him.

"Where?" Castiel asked so confused that Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Get in! We're going after them. I can't think of a better way to die."

"In a suicide mission?" Castiel asked as he got into the van.

"No ya dang gum blasted Idgit! Fighting evil while standing with your family."

"Okay." Castiel admitted and looked outside as Bobby grumbled and turned the vehicle on, taking off after the two idiots that left before them.


End file.
